


Planets Among Stars

by Wolfcry22



Series: Stars And Planets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Lightsabers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebel Allaince, Sith, Sith Empire, Teamwork, Wolves, blasters, ghost - Freeform, inquisitors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 129
Words: 335,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: The fight is far from from over. In fact it's only just beginning. The Ghost crew will need to pull out all the stops in order to continue their great fight. However, with Halftail's heath rapidly declining will he be able to press on? Or will the battle for him be over before it's even begun?
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Stars And Planets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918201
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my Stars Among Planets story that took place parallel with the Star Wars Rebels series. This next story will take place where the last story left off and will continue through to the end. 
> 
> Warning for graphic depictions of violence, medical procedures, medical conditions such as seizures, language, and possibly triggering themes.

Darkness showed everywhere around Halftail as he opened his eyes as wide as they would go. He stared ahead of him and swore that he saw a beautiful snow leopard with a pelt as white as snow standing in front of him. Her eyes were as blue as the sky with her whiskers long and black as night. Her ears twitched as she gazed out at Halftail.

Halftail was about to take a step toward her as love showed in her eyes, but everything changed in a matter of heartbeats. 

Everything went from being calm and inviting to the darkness and shimmering redness of Siths. There was a loud noise of cries of pain and agony as Halftail looked around and saw the body of a black and dark brown kit.

“Adderfang," gasped Halftail as he bounded forward and skidded to a halt at the kit's side. He lowered down and touched his nose to the kit's throat to try and detect a pulse. But, he didn't feel anything.

“Adderfang," gasped Halfttail in shock as he took a step back. "No! No!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail awoke in bed and gasped as he turned sideways, falling off of the bed. He began to hack and hack as he struggled to push any air out of his lungs. Tears started to stream from his eyes as he felt pain rush through his entire body as he struggled to breathe. It was agony that he had only started to feel in these past numerous moons.

“Halftail?"

“Can't.....breathe!"

Halftail felt strong hands feeling around until they managed to locate Halftail's shoulders. They helped him sit up as the tears finally stopped streaming from his eyes. The hand swiped them away and forced Halftail's eyes open gingerly. One of his eyes saw clear as day, while the other one was blurry at best. 

“Just keep coughing until you can breathe," offered the voice as he started to thump against Halftail's back until his breathing started to clear. "You have pneumonia."

“I wonder why," croaked Halftail as he struggled to stand. "You don't have to keep helping me, Kanan. You're not in great shape yourself."

Kanan shrugged. "You're right, I'm not. But, you're in worse shape than me. Partially blind in one eye, partially deaf in one ear, severe nerve damage, fits almost every other day, pneumonia, and that's just to name a few things."

Embarrassment showed in Halftail's eyes as he hung his head. "Thanks for reminding me," coughed Halftail once more, directed at his paws, but he was sure that he had gotten Kanan'a hand in the process.

Kanan didn't even flinch. "I know that this has been hard for you, Halftail. It's been hard for me too. It's like everyone else is moving on and we're just stuck and not getting any better, only worse."

“I'm starting to wish that I just died of that fit in the temple," confessed Halftail as he reared on his hind legs. He reached for the bed, but he wasn't near strong enough to pull himself onto it. He swore under his breath as he fell back on his back, thinking that he was about to have another fit. 

His top jaw went one way and his bottom jaw went the other. Before he could spiral into a full blown fit, he felt something sharp pierce his neck. A fiery sensation rushed through him and he was able to open his eyes. He saw Kanan standing over him with an empty syringe.

“Did I get the right place," he asked as he felt around Halftail's neck.

Halftail gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, you got the right place. I'm amazed that you can do that when you can't see," he rasped as he rolled over, but this time he allowed for Kanan to help him. He didn't want a repeat of what had just happened.

Kanan let Halftail sit on the bed and helped him get as comfortable as possible even without being able to see. Halftail purred as Kanan started to stroke his fingers down his spine as well as he could. "Halftail, I know that you don't wish that you died. If you had died then you wouldn't have seen your grandchildren accomplish so much. I mean Snowfall is almost as good of a pilot as Hera and Bluefeather; Adderfang will probably one day be as good of a Jedi as his father; Blizzardstorm is following in his father's pawsteps in another way, as a healer; Leafshine knows anything and everything about weapons and engineering. You wouldn't have wanted to miss all of that."

Halftail shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I can barely be around them anymore. After all, I can't get excited or I'll have a fit. I can't get too anxious or I'll have a fit." He sighed. "I can barely do anything anymore without having a fit."

“I know," chided Kanan as he reached for their container and opened it. He sighed heavily as he felt around, but couldn't detect anything. "I'll be right back. Birchfoot is going to want to know that you ran out of medication."

“Oh yeah, he's going to really like that when he realized that we went through an entire case in a week," confessed Halftail as he started to cough, so he tried to prop himself up.

Kanan hung his head. "I'll be right back. If he asks, I'll take the fall for it," he reassured as he turned and headed out of the room, leaving the sound of Halftail's coughing behind.

Embarrassment spread over Halftail. It felt like Kanan was taking care of him more than Halftail was taking care of himself. The only time that Halftail took care of Kanan anymore was at night when Kanan would wake up screaming and it didn’t help that he couldn't see. But, other than that, Halftail leaned on him almost entirely. He didn't know if he would ever get back to his Jedi duties.

After his fit at the Sith Temple, he had been out for almost a moon. It had been a miracle when he finally woke up and then he had more problems than before. The medication helped partially, but certainly not as much as it had before. It was horrible and unpredictable now. 

It wasn't long before the door opened and Halftail tried to swallow his coughs, which just made his chest heave in agony. "Don't try to suppress those," Birchfoot meowed as he limped in. While Halftail seemed to be getting worse, Birchfoot appeared to be getting better. He had done some new exercises that Blizzardstorm had come up with and now he was still limping, but not nearly as badly. He had taught himself to almost not use his leg at all and move forward fluidly. Halftail just wished that Sorrelspeck had been alive to see the new Birchfoot.

“I'm pretty tired of hacking and coughing. It feels like Kanan is sitting on my chest," he joked with a light purr.

Birchfoot leaped onto the bed and brushed his paw against Halftail's forehead, checking for fever. He frowned and drew his paw back, shaking the sweat from it. "Well, you're definitely have a mild fever, but it shouldn't last too long, I hope. Now, Kanan tells me that you've had trouble with your meds."

Halftail shook his head. "Define trouble."

Kanan peeked in and sighed. "Not good, Halftail, not good at all. There is certainly some harm in taking that much, but if it keeps you steady, then I guess I don't have any room to talk, do I?" He took his claws and worked them against the bed, but not enough to shred it. "Maybe we can make a new one some day, but I'm not sure when."

“I'll be fine," reassured Halftail with a pathetic wave of his paw. "Trust me."

Birchfoot narrowed his eyes. "It's not you I don't trust. It's your body," he spat as he turned to look back up at Kanan. "Do you think that you can look after him and make sure that nothing else happens?”

Kanan dipped his head. "I live to serve him."

Halftail rolled his eyes as Birchfoot turned to look at him. "Halftail, I know that this is hard, but it will get better. You just need to have faith."

“I've lost my faith a long time ago," confessed Halftail as he shifted so that he could look over to the wall instead of Kanan and Birchfoot. Even though Kanan couldn't see, Halftail couldn't help but guess that he was judging him. "I lost part of my faith when Bine died and the other part when Brook died. This faith is never coming back!"


	2. Risky Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has grown older, but some dynamics have stayed the same.

Keen sucked in a deep breath as his wings fluttered just enough for him to stay in flight. His blueish gray fur had taken on more of an adult feel in it’s wiry quality instead of being soft. His fur no longer tried to cover his eyes and he kept it nicely groomed. His wings could make a full wingspan with his feathers turning shades of gray with hints of blue. His eyes shown a magnificent blue color and anyone would agree that he looked exactly like his father.

“Keen, up," ordered the familiar voice of Ezra.

Keen obeyed as he rose up quickly with his wings thrust against his sides as he dove upwards. His paws thrust out as he slammed them against a Stormtrooper's chest, sending him plummeting over a catwalk that Keen had been hiding over. 

Ezra leaped forward and used the force to push the other one off of it. The trooper let out a scream before Keen signaled with a low growl that it was safe for everyone else to come up.

Molis, Zeb, Sabine, and Leafshine flipped up beside them. "That was amazing," exclaimed Leafshine while Sabine hushed her, since they could still hear.

“Good job, Keen," praised Ezra as he scratched the wolf between the ears. Now it was a lot easier considering that Keen's head reached his hip. 

Keen nodded just as a sensor started to scan everything. Keen leaped under the catwalk with Ezra while everyone else went just behind the door so that the scan wouldn't pick them up. Once the scan was complete, everyone else came back into view and shook out their stiff limbs. 

“Chopper," hissed Leafshine as she came to the edge of the catwalk and sunk her claws into it so that she could lean forward. "You have to jump! No rockets."

Chopper let out a cry as he fell forward. However, Ezra stretched out his hand and caught him with the force, thrusting him at Zeb. Zeb caught him and set him down while Keen was already rushing to the door.

“Come on, we got to go," he exclaimed as he came to the door and used the force to open it as he slipped forward. Everyone started to follow him as he lifted his head to scent the air. He managed to detect the scent that he was looking for and he nodded his head. "I got it!"

They made their way into an elevator and it was a little difficult for all of them to fit. Leafshine darted forward and skirted under Keen's legs. Keen looked down and Leafshine looked up and purred. Keen laughed. He and Leafshine had a fairly close relationship—closer than the rest of he kits—and they enjoyed doing goofy things with each other.

Keen arched his neck and licked Leafshine between the ears. "So, what are we looking for," asked Leafshine, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

“Well, we're looking to break out someone," answered Ezra for Keen as he took out his blaster in case they were going to meet resistance. "Someone that is going to help us."

Molis let out a snort of amusement as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How many people would you possibly want to break out? This had better be important."

“Don't worry," reassured Keen with a slight growl. "It is."

The elevator stopped and Keen was the first one out, scenting the air and making sure that it was fairly safe. Once he was, he bounded forward with everyone else following. He managed to make his way to the holding cells and he stopped at which door had the strongest scent.

Once he was sure he thrust his paw down hard and gazed back up at Ezra. "It's this one," he announced.

Sabine came forward and started to work the code to open the door. As soon as she did, Keen leaped forward. His head was drawn back with his ears plastered against his head and his fur slightly bristling in hostility. He looked around keenly and snorted slightly, still gazing around to see if he could catch sight of anything. 

There was a strange noise between a snort and a growl as a creature that looked like a pig came forward. It thrust a hoof at Keen and Keen took a step back, not even sure what to think about it. He turned to Ezra as if asking him for answers.

Ezra came forward and his eyes slightly widened as he saw the pig. "Um, hello?"

“Ah, my good friends! Ezra and Keen," exclaimed the voice of Hando.

“You didn't mention that the person that we were supposed to bring back was Hando," hissed Molis as he turned to Ezra with a hint of anger blazing in his eyes.

“If I told you, you might not have come," he confessed with a shrug. 

The pig creature lumbered forward and Leafshine couldn't help but hiss at it. The pig stomped it's hoof and Leafshine whimpered as she rushed to duck behind Keen with her tail tucked between her legs in nervousness. She looked out from around Keen and up at him.

“What's the pig," asked Keen shortly.

“That is my partner. We're working together," answered Hando.

Keen looked up to Ezra in surprise. "You never mentioned a pig!"

“I didn't know," confessed Ezra.

Suddenly, there was blasterfire and Keen lowered down and grasped his blaster with his wing. He started to blast at the troopers coming near them as everyone else started to run. He had gotten a lot more comfortable with a blaster since he had started practicing with Ezra. He was starting to rely less on his close proximity moves and more of his skills with a blaster.

They started to force their ways back. They headed into the elevator once more and it felt even more tight than usual. There was a sort of growl from Keen as Leafshine climbed onto his back and that allowed for Molis to press a little closer to him than what he was comfortable with.

“So, do you have a master plan to get out of this," inquired Zeb smartly.

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "I have everything under control," he growled tersely.

“Oh, yes, because you have a real way of showing it," argued Leafshine under her breath.

Keen tensed his shoulders so that she almost fell, a sort of warning that that sort of talk wouldn't be tolerated. She sunk her claws in deeper into Keen’s muscles and he grunted in pain.

The door opened once more and troopers were waiting for them. They were met with a volley of gunfire from almost everyone before there started to be an impressive number of them darting straight toward them from a few directions.

“Keen, are you ready," asked Ezra.

Keen gave a quick nod as he grasped his lightsaber in his tail and darted forward. He launched himself into the air with his blue lightsaber shinning as he thrust his lightsaber against the throat of a trooper. The trooper fell to the ground as Keen twisted and sliced his lightsaber against the leg of another. When Ezra had took the two others, Keen tucked his lightsaber away.

Keen led them forward as more shots rang out. But, the pig like creature darted out in front of him, despite his warnings. "Wait! You can't just rush out," he argued with a snarl.

The pig didn't listen. He rushed out, and sure enough, he was taken forward and he plummeted over the side of the catwalk. Keen gulped as he pelted forward once more. He couldn't dwell on the death of someone that he didn't even know. He had to protect his crew, and quite possibly Hando.

Keen drew back as a Walker fired at them. His fur bristled along his spine as he spread half of his wing to stop Leafshine from darting out and getting herself killed.

Zeb and Sabine started to fire while Keen reared on his hind legs and shot from in between some cargo boxes. He was aiming at a few troopers, but the Walker was the real concern.

“Now what," asked Zeb in agitation. "We can't do anything as long as that Walker is here."

Ezra looked down to Keen and Keen came over. They both nodded as if they could read each other's thoughts without even talking. Keen let out a deep breath and couldn't help his heart from thundering in his chest. He hadn't done this yet, even though he had practiced. This could go either way, but at least he had Ezra doing the same thing and they would make everything twice as powerful.

They stepped out together and while Ezra raised his hand, Keen raised his paw. They used the force, not on the Walker, but on the pilot inside of it. They used their Jedi mind tricks and were able to see what he could see and control it. They forced his hands to start and fire at his own troopers before he walked right off of the catwalk. There was an echoing crash somewhere deep down that made Keen's blood turn to ice.

“Wow, that was incredible," gushed Leafshine as she began to dance around Keen as if that was the signal most amazing thing that she had ever encountered.

Keen rumbled in amusement as he nudged her haunch. "Just takes lots of practice," he joked as he bounded forward and came to the edge. "We better get ready to jump!"

“What do you mean," asked Hando. 

Keen rumbled as he spread his wings. "Just trust us. We trust you for unknown reasons," he muttered as he leaped forward with everyone following in suit.

Keen felt his claws sink into the top of the Ghost. There was a sudden screech as Leafshine's paws began to slip and she nearly fell off of the ship

Keen lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Leafshine's scruff and hauled her back to the top of the Ghost. "I got you," he whispered in Leafshine's ear as he helped her to the front of the ship where they could enter easily. 

They leaped down eagerly and Keen couldn't say that he wasn't relieved to be back in. Sure, he loved the missions and adventures, but he would like it a lot more when things like this didn't happen too often.

“Keen," asked Swifttail as he came forward. Even he looked older. He looked almost exactly like his mother save a few highlights from his father. His eyes showed brightly as he crept forward.

“Dad," purred Leafshine as she bounded forward with her back arching against his chest. Swifttail purred back to her as he looped a paw over Leafshine and drew her near."The mission was great!"

Swifttail tipped his head quizzically. "Is that so? Well, I'm sure that Hera would feel better if we brief her and that way you don't have to keep repeating yourself," he meowed as he draped his tail over Leafshine's shoulder and walked side by side with her. 

Keen followed into the cockpit and wasn't surprised not to see Halftail or Kanan there. He barely saw either one of them in there anymore. They just stayed at the bast where it was familiar. He wanted more than anything to see them fight once more, but he wasn't sure if that would ever happen again.

“So, how was the mission," asked Hera.

“Good," answered Keen briefly as he looked at his paws. 

Bluefeather turned in her seat and tipped her head. She leaped down and drew toward him, trying to meet her nephew's eyes, but he was keeping himself extremely guarded. "Is that so?"

Hando came in and smiled broadly. "Yes, and we only lost one business partner."

“Lost," echoed Bluefeather in surprise as she looked to everyone who had been on the mission as they filed in. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "As in what?"

“Dead," answered Molis as he lapped at his chest fur in embarrassment. 

Hera's eyes widened as a growl rolled in Swifttail's throat. "You told me that it was going to be a simple mission and that was the only reason that I allowed Leafshine to go! She could've been killed. That's my daughter," he roared.

“Daddy, it's fine," argued Leafshine as she tugged at Swifttail's leg. "It wasn't their fault. We didn't know that Hando had someone else who ruined the plan."

Although Swifttail’s anger dialed down, Hera was far from finished. "Ezra, when it's your mission you have to know every detail. That's your job."

Frustration showed on Ezra's face as he rose to his feet. "I know, okay?! No one else could've known that. I've been doing missions for forever now. I know what I'm doing!"

He came over to the door and slammed his fists again them. He then looked back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hera. It's not your fault."

Swifttail narrowed his eyes as he continued to stand between Ezra and Keen and his daughter. "Don't try a stunt like that again. Get your facts like a proper leader."

Keen dipped his head. "Yes, Swifttail." Agitation sparked through his pelt. Swifttail still treated him like a pup, even though they were close in age. Wolves just matured slower than cats.

“Come on, Keen," muttered Ezra darkly as he motioned for Keen to follow him.

Keen knew better than to argue with Ezra as he bounded forward. The two of them went to their room, which seemed so quiet, since they had their own space away from Zeb and Swifttail. Everyone was getting older and needed their own space or everyone got on each other's nerves. 

Keen strode in and saw the small space, suddenly feeling the urge just to run around. However, there certainly wasn't enough room and he had just gotten off of something high adrenaline. It was probably time to settle down.

“I don't understand it, Keen! They're still treating us as if we're kids," complained Ezra as he slammed his hands against his small desk.

Keen fluffed out his fur and started to groom his ruffled pelt. "I know," he murmured. "We've grown so much and we've had to after what happened to Halftail and Kanan."

“They just need to realize that. We need to get stronger," muttered Ezra as he took out the Sith holocron that they had taken from the temple and he held it out for Keen to seen. 

It turned Keen's eyes a glistening red and he smiled. "What secrets will you unlock for me now?"


	3. Consequences for Reckless Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery sometimes is harder than injury.

They arrived to he base early the next morning and Ezra had to shake Keen to wake him up. Keen groaned as he looked up and rubbed a paw against his mouth since he was sure that he was drooling.

What time is it," he asked sleepily.

“Time to get up," answered Ezra as he threw on the same clothes that he had worn yesterday. He sniffed them and decided that he didn't smell too bad.

Keen leaped down and grasped his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He shook his head as he bounded forward and out of the Ghost. He arched his back in a massive stretch. He followed Ezra forward and out the room excitedly. The last thing that Keen wanted was to leave his room. He wanted to just stretch out and sleep, but they had a briefing to get to.

They made their way out of the Ghost and onto the planet where their base was. Keen saw everyone else there and he saw Swifttail trying to shoo his kits away.

“This is for adults and you're not adults," he confessed as he looked at each of them in turn.

Snowfall rolled her eyes. "We're not newborn kits anymore. We go on missions and we each have things that we do now. We have a right to stay for this briefing, just as much as you do."

Swifttail looked over as Molis joined him. "I really wish that Adlerleaf was here for times like this. It's not easy for me to be the fun parent and the disciplinarian at the same time."

“You'll figure it out," reassured Molis as he tapped his tail against Swifttail's shoulder. "But, I sort of agree with them. Let them join in on this meeting. It'll be good for them."

All four of his kits, even Blizzardstorm, gazed up at up with unblinking eyes. He couldn't say no to all four of them, especially now. They were growing up, even though Swifttail didn't want to admit that.

“Fine, fine, fine. You all can stay, but don't stay a word, not even whispering. I want to see you paying attention and I might even quiz you on it later," Swifttail told them all firmly with his tail tip twitching to and fro.

“Come on, Dad. Since when don't you know us to pay attention," snorted Adderfang as he marched forward with Snowfall at his side. Leafshine brought up the rear while Blizzardstorm turned his head around as if he couldn't figure out where he was supposed to go.

Swifttail leaned forward and purred as he looked at his son. Blizzardstorm turned toward the sound of his father’s purr with vacant eyes. "Are you looking for something, little one?"

“Halftail," answered Blizzardstorm. "I miss him."

Swifttail drew Blizzardstorm close to him. Blizzardstorm purred as Swifttail started to groom his fur affectionately. "I know that you do." He looked up with a dark look in his eyes. "I miss him too."

Molis gulped as he came forward and nudged Blizzardstorm forward. Blizzardstorm didn't seem to have a problem with Molis nudging him forward. He urged him toward his littermates, but Molis stayed to make sure that Swifttail didn't do anything that he would regret.

“He just need some time right now, Swifttail. He'll come back when he can and not before then. Don't hold it against him," Molis urged him gently.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes. He would've liked to lash out at him, but he knew that he shouldn't. "Then he should've thought about all of this before he left, knowing that he was on the verge of a fit. He should have thought about all of that before he left his family out to dry."

With that he turned and strode forward with Molis following, making sure that Swifttail didn't say anything he would regret. They all clustered around their debriefing area. They all sat down and whispered quietly as Hera leaned forward.

“Alright, Hando, I have a feeling that you how the plan," Hera told him with a tenseness to her voice already in distrust.

Hando nodded. "Oh, yes! Yes, I do! But, I'm going to need the exact team that went the first time to rescue me. They seem like a nice bunch of them."

A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat. "Absolutely not," he announced loudly. "I'm not going to allow to my daughter to go on another mission like that with leaders who don't know what they're doing!”

“Then perhaps you should come, Swifttail," suggested Ezra quietly and passively in the same right. "Take your father's place."

“Ezra," scolded Hera in a sort of hiss. 

Ezra just shrugged. "We can use all the help that we can get. You're welcome to come, Swifttail."

Swifttail didn't like Ezra's attitude whatsoever, and he certainly didn't trust his judgement. "Yes, perhaps I will."

“Alright, everyone, focus," chided Bluefeather as she took charge, considering that no one else was paying attention to the task at hand. "Now, we're going to send you there for a reason and that reason is to bring something back. I don't know everything, but Hando does and I'm guessing that Ezra and Keen do too, considering that this is their mission, correct?"

“Yes, Bluefeather," answered Keen with a respectful dip of his head.

Bluefeather glared at her nephew as she knew that there would be defiance in his voice later. "Meeting dismissed."

The crew began to disperse into their own groups, whispering and meowing to each other as if they expected more, but they knew that if they continued then a fight would probably break out.

“That was tense, wasn't it," whispered Adderfang in Snowfall's ear. They were extremely close for littermates and Swifttail did admire that, since he didn't have any littermates growing up.

Snowfall nodded. "Very. I don't know why everyone has been at each other's throats lately. It never used to be like that," she whispered back as she passed Bluefeather and Hera.

Bluefeather shook her head. "We have to fix this, Hera. The kits are right. We are at each other's throats and it's not good. We're just teaching them that it's alright," she pointed out tersely.

Hera turned her head and saw Kanan and Halftail sitting near the edge of their base. Kanan had managed to coax Halftail out since Birchfoot had assured him that the outside air would be good for his pneumonia. They hadn't spoken to anyone or sought anyone out. So, Bluefeather knew that it was time to change that.

“Come on," barked Bluefeather as she raised her wing as she grasped Hera's hand. "Let's go."

They stalked toward the two and Bluefeather saw Halftail's one ear twitch on top of his head. That was a fairly good sign, considering that that was the side that he was partially deaf. 

“How was the meeting," asked Kanan before they said anything.

Bluefeather shrugged. "Alright I suppose. Everyone is at each other's throats, but then again, what else is new," she muttered as she scratched at her ear with her hind leg.

Halftail cleared his throat with a strange wheeze. "That's not a good sign. Why all of the hostility?"

“We don't have an affirmative leader," answered Hera surely. 

“What do you want us to do? We're not leaders anymore, no matter what you think of us or who we were before. We're not the same," confessed Halftail in a defeated voice.

Bluefeather thrust a paw against the ground with her claws sinking into the ground in anger. "Then try! We're falling apart without you. Swifttail's kits miss you. Swifttail misses you. We all miss you!"

Fear showed on Halftail's face, even though he already seemed to know all of that. He saw the kits trying to make an appearance for him, but Swifttail would steer them away before they could get closer. They would glare at him defeated and reluctantly walk away. He was tired of that, but his body wouldn't allow that.

“Ezra, Keen, and Swifttal blame themselves for what happened to you two as well as Ahsoka and Brook," breathed Hera lightly and in a more gentle voice. 

Kanan shook his head. "It's not their fault."

“They need you to tell them that," Bluefeather pressed as she leaned forward. "Please, just think about it. We need you to be our leaders again."

With that they turned and headed back toward the ship.

Kanan and Halftail exchanged a glance—at least Kanan thought that Halftail did because he was blind. "I'm guessing that it's time to speak to them."

“I haven't really spoken to my son or Keen in I don't even know how long," Halftail meowed as he thought about his son. He didn't even know him anymore, or his grandchildren. He wanted more than anything to stay with him and talk with him and play with the kits, but it could kill him. However, they didn't have anything to make it with and they weren't sure how to make it. Until then, he couldn't spend too much time with them and risk another fit.

Kanan sighed. "Maybe we should change that, start in slow. What do you say?"

“I suppose I don't have a choice if you go," confessed Halftail as he rose to his paws. He came over to his harness and stepped into it. Halftail had insisted that he be like Kanan's seeing eye cat, because he needed to feel like he was taking care of Kanan, more than Kanan was taking care of him.

Kanan grasped the lead and allowed Halftail to lead him forward, even though his was partially blind in one eye and deaf in one ear. But, he was determined and that would help a little bit.

They made their way into the ship and then they both knocked on Keen and Ezra's room. 

“Come in," barked Keen.

Halftail and Kanan came in and Halftail was a little surprised to see Swiftail sitting in there as well. He was sort of blurry in his one eye, but his other eye was sharp and if he forced himself to look at him with his good eye, he looked as strong and just like his mother.

“Er, Halftail, what are doing here," asked Keen as he leaped backwards, sitting with his back brushing Ezra's shoulder.

Halftail came and sat in front of his desk, lowering down quickly. Everything seemed to tire him out and he felt his heart pulsing against his chest. He wanted to stop a fit before it rose up.

“I just want to talk to you all," answered Halftail as he licked a paw and drew it over his ears.

Ezra shook his head madly. "Er, now isn't really a good time."

Halftail tipped his head. "Why could now not be a good time," he challenged with a hint of growl in his tone.

Kanan started to lean back against the desk and Halftail saw Ezra and Keen tense in fear. "Well, we've been selected for a very special mission and we need to prepare," answered Ezra.

Kanan's hand suddenly hit something and he started to grasp it. He lowered his hand down and Halftail sniffed it slightly before he narrowed his eyes before they could even focus on it. "A Sith Holocron!"

“What are you doing with this," asked Kanan furiously. "It's dangerous!"

“But, it's teaching us things," argued Keen as he tilted his head innocently.

Kanan continued to run his fingers over it. "Only someone who uses the Dark Side of the force can open one of these," exclaimed Kanan in rage. 

“It's taught me things," argued Ezra. "It's taught us things."

The fur along Swifttail's spine stood no end as he ventured toward his father. "I don't think so! I didn't even know about it until today. Don't bring me on it."

Keen shrugged. "Yeah, well, I've used it and it's taught me so much; much more than you ever did."

Halftail's lip curled as he drew backwards as he tucked his paws under his chest. "Is that so? Well then, I supposed that it was a waste to train you."

“I'm taking this," Kanan announced as he clutched the holocron tightly in his hands. "I don't want you using it again."

“And don't even think about taking it," threatened Halftail. "Because I will know."

“Like you would be able to notice that when you can't notice your family," muttered Keen into his chest fur. 

Halftail struggled not to show the hurt from his eyes as he turned with Kanan at his side.

“You should try to learn from it too," called Ezra hotly. "I learned more from it then I ever learned from you."

Kanan kept walking, but the damage was done. Halftail and Kanan were both hurt by their harsh words and neither one could do anything about it. Keen, Ezra, and Swifttail were adults now. They didn't need Halftail or Kanan to hold their paws or hands anymore. They could make their own choices now.

They went into their room and Kanan set the Holocron in the drawer, right next to Halftail's meds. Halftail purred softly to himself in almost a laugh of mockery. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he just couldn't believe their audacity. He just wanted to unleash his anger somehow.

“Don't take it too harshly, Halftail. They think that they're kings of the world because of their responsibility now and taking over as leader," Kanan told him.

Halftail opened his mouth to retort, when there was a knock at the door. He twitched his ears as he lumbered forward. He opened it with a small swipe of the force and was surprised to see his son standing there. 

“May I come in," asked Swifttail hopefully.

Halftail gulped and stepped aside. "Of course, come in," he invited with a wave of his head. 

Swifttail bounded in and dipped his head to Kanan, then realized that Kanan couldn't see him. Swifttail gulped as he waved his tail. "I wanted to tell you two that I'm sorry for how Keen and Ezra reacted. They're just very angry with everything that's happened. That doesn't mean that they should go after you that much."

“Aren't you angry," inquired Halftail.

Swifttail tipped his head before he nodded. "Yes, I am angry, but I can't stay angry forever. I'm a father now and I have to learn to forgive and forget." He took a step forward and embraced his father in a hug with a paw draped over his father's neck. "I love you, Dad, and nothing will ever change that."

Halftail purred as he stood there, since he hadn't felt this close with his son in moons. He felt his heart racing, but he didn't care. He loved his son and he just wished that he could show it.


	4. The Force Wielder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail twitched his ears when he thought about his son and grandchildren. Didn't the force wielder know that he would give anything to be with them again? He shook his head to clear it when he answered. "Because I have medical problems, great one. I have conditions that thrust me into a fit if I so much as get excited, scared, anxious, or anything really. We're working on a solution, but until then I can't do anything. I'm worthless!"
> 
> “You are not worthless unless you perceive yourself as so," argued the force wielder. "Now, I will help you with all of this and help you be with your family again."
> 
> Halftail's eyes glowed in hope. No one had told him that before, not even Birchfoot. "You can? How?"
> 
> “By following my directions," answered the force wielder before he looked to Kanan. "Now, your problem is your regrets. Let's see what you have to offer."

Swifttail sat on the floor of the Phantom, his head rested on his paws. He frowned as he watched Leafshine talking to Keen as if they were best friends. He was starting to distrust Keen in the way that he was becoming powerful in the Dark Side of the force. He didn't want his daughter to be around that, but if he told her that she couldn't, then it would just make her want to be near him even more. It would just be best to keep an eye on him from a distance.

“So, is this going to be your first major mission," asked Hando to Leafshine. Swifttail longed to snap at Hando for speaking to his daughter, but he decided against it. 

Leafshine smiled. "I suppose. Other than the mission I went on to break you out of prison."

“You'll do great! Just like your father," agreed Hando as he thumped her on the back gingerly. 

Swifttail came up and barged past the two of them and made his way to the front of the Phantom as they jumped into hyperspace. "We're going to need to make this jump quick," he told Sabine as if she didn't already know.

“Yes, I know, don't worry," chided Sabine as she exchanged a glance with him. "What's gotten you so jumpy out of your fur?"

Swifttail rolled his eyes. "I'm not jumpy out of my fur," he argued as he turned away harshly. "I just like to know these things, considering that Kanan or my father isn't in control and I don't know how I feel about it."

“Looks like someone is more of a control freak than they'll admit," jabbed Zeb as he hit Swifttail harshly in the shoulder. Swifttail let out a growl as he drew away from Zeb and lashed his tail against the ground. He was tired of these jabs and he just wanted home. 

“I just don't understand it," muttered Swifttail as he curled his tail around his paws. "I don't understand why this is so hard this time."

Suddenly, as they came out of hyperspace, there was a shaking of the ship. Leafshine whimpered as she bounded under Keen's chest and looked up to him. "What's going on?"

“I don't know, but we'll figure it out," reassured Keen with a friendly smile that made Swifttail sick to his stomach. 

Before Swifttail could say anything to reassure his daughter, the ship shook once more. Swifttail was nearly thrown sideways before his claws sunk into the ground as Molis staggered over him. 

“Now that was definitely something," argued Molis with a growl.

“Yeah, the question is what," broke in Sabine as she gripped the handles of the Phantom strongly. 

“I suggest taking evasive action," urged Ezra as he stretched out his hand. "We have company and they're about to give us much more than just a few tiny taps."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail and Kanan sat at the edge of the border once more. Halftail would have longed to go back inside, but Kanan and Birchfoot always insisted that they should stay outside for at least a little bit to ease his breathing. He would've just liked to stay where he was and sleep indoors, but it was helping his usual labored breathing. 

“Come with me."

Halftail's head perked up with interest as he swore that he had heard something. Sure, the past few days were difficult and he sometimes didn't catch everything, but he never made up things. 

“Hello," asked Halftail as he rose to his paws and twitched his ears. 

“Who are you talking to," asked Kanan sharply.

Halftail twitched his ears once more. "I'm not sure. But, I swear someone told me to come with them. I just don't know who, why, or where," he confessed as he stood with his head stretched out. "But, I feel like I have to follow."

“Not without me you're not," argued Kanan gruffly as he struggled to stand. "Birchfoot will have my head if he figures out that I let you just walk away from camp."

Halftail rolled his eyes. "What Birchfoot doesn't know won't hurt him," he muttered as he scratched at his nearly blind eye. "I'm just not entirely sure where I'm going."

Kanan stood a little wobbly and stretched out his hand to the marker and grasped onto it surely; that way the spiders wouldn't go after him. Halftail arched his back slightly as he stalked forward. He still wasn't entirely used to being basically half blind and half deaf. He would get used to it eventually and he prayed that it would get better, but something told him that it wouldn't, especially if he had another really bad fit.

Birchfoot had told him that if he had another fit that he could either lose his sight, his hearing, or both. Death was also an option, so really it was a lose-lose scenario. "Are you coming," he asked, knowing that Kanan would need some initiation to follow him.

Kanan reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but you better at least have an idea of where you're going."

“Sort of," answered Halftail with his ears buzzing as he heard the voice again. "It's hard to make out, but I think that I can at least sort of make my way toward it."

They continued forward and through the dense area of plants that Halftail wasn't used to yet. He felt his fur prickle along his spine as he crept forward with his claws curling into the ground. His ears twitched, even though one of them could only hear everything. He snorted to himself as he grumbled to himself.

“You're heading in the right direction. Follow my voice if that helps," the voice bellowed.

That did seem to do better than his sight. He made his way forward with his tail dragging against the ground. An incline sloped toward them and had Halftail arching his back against Kanan's side. "Follow me," he whispered as he looked up to Kanan.

Kanan allowed himself to be pressed against Halftail while he helped him down the incline. The two skidded down before Halftail felt the need to stop. He halted abruptly and Kanan slammed into Halftail's haunches. Halftail yelped as Kanan nearly fell on top of him, but he stretched out his hand to stop himself just shy from plummeting to the ground.

“Halftail," he grumbled.

Halftail shook out his flank. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just felt like I needed to stop."

“Well, can you please feel like you need to go," he complained as he used the marker to help himself stand. 

Halftail shook his head to clear it. His ears continued to pivot around his hair and the sounds were starting to give him a headache. Halftail slumped down slightly and looked forward, trying to grip his paws against his ears. He whimpered slightly as Kanan noticed that something was wrong.

Kanan lowered down and pressed a hand against the back of Halftail's neck. "Halftail, are you okay?"

“I'm okay," rasped Halftail when he suddenly realized that he was on the ground. "It was just the sound. Can't you hear it?!"

“I can't, but I believe you," he lied as he helped Halftail straighten up. He knew that Halftail wouldn't make something like that up, but that didn’t mean that he wasn't a little lost, since he hadn't been doing anything for the past few moons. He didn't want to say so to Halftail's face but that was what he was thinking. 

Halftail then rose to his paws and hissed when he saw one of the giant plant things open it's eyes and rise up from the ground. He pressed against Kanan timidly and arched his paw with his claws extending. He tried to show his power and strength in his entire body. However, he knew that even in his prime he wouldn't be able to fight this thing.

“There will be no need for that," billowed the creature. "I am no threat to you."

Kanan immediately dropped to his knees at the power of the force around them. It took Halftail a little bit before he obeyed as well. It was harder for him because he could actually see what he was looking at and it looked threatening, even if it didn't look like it could move very well.

“What are your names," the creature asked.

“I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is Halftail," Kanan introduced.

“Halftail," echoed the creature in surprise. "That doesn't sound like your true name."

Halftail plastered his ears against his head in embarrassment. "It wasn't my original name. My first name was Morali, before I lost half of my tail," he announced as he lifted his stub of a tail.

The creature nodded kindly. "Well, Halftail isn't an awful name if that is what you care about," the creature breathed as he ran his strange fingers against his beardlike projections.

“I like my name. It was given it by an old friend," he meowed softly. True, Bine hadn't given him the name, but she had been the biggest supporter of it. 'Whatever makes you happy,' she had told him one day when she found out what his real name was.

The bellowing creature straightened and that caused Halftail to nearly stand with him. But, Kanan rested a hand on Halftail's flank to keep him calm and sitting down.

“I sense a great storm inside of both of you, as if you are torn deep inside," explained the force wielder gently. 

Halftail nearly jumped out of his fur that this creature actually knew that. Usually, he tried to keep his emotions as in check as possible, even if it didn't work. But, he never screamed his emotions through the force and that seemed to be how the force wielder knew it. That, or it was so strong in the force that he would read his mind and that was certainly not okay.

“And why would you think that," challenged Halftail.

Before Halftail could do anymore, Kanan stretched out his hand and rested it on Halftail's back. Halftail forced himself to relax as he looked at the dusty ground in front of him.

“You have heart, Halftail. But, I sense that your troubles are different. Kanan Jarrus, yours is for your student, while you, Halftail, have more to worry about. Your son and your grandchildren. They are growing up not knowing you and why is that," he asked slowly as if Halftail couldn't understand.

Halftail twitched his ears when he thought about his son and grandchildren. Didn't the force wielder know that he would give anything to be with them again? He shook his head to clear it when he answered. "Because I have medical problems, great one. I have conditions that thrust me into a fit if I so much as get excited, scared, anxious, or anything really. We're working on a solution, but until then I can't do anything. I'm worthless!"

“You are not worthless unless you perceive yourself as so," argued the force wielder. "Now, I will help you with all of this and help you be with your family again."

Halftail's eyes glowed in hope. No one had told him that before, not even Birchfoot. "You can? How?"

“By following my directions," answered the force wielder before he looked to Kanan. "Now, your problem is your regrets. Let's see what you have to offer."

Halftail lifted his head in surprise as he saw Kanan take out the Sith Holocron. That thing still haunted Halftail of the day that had left him in the condition he was in now and even thinking that Keen and Ezra had been using it as a teacher instead of him was alarming at best. He just wanted to yowl to the trees in utter frustration. Even Bine hadn’t ever forewarned him for this. Perhaps she didn't even know.

The force wielder took it with the force and opened it slowly. Halftail forced his fur to lay flat as he realized what the consequences could be of opening it. A growl rolled in his throat as he looked up at it.

“I can help you both regain what you have lost," reassured the force wielder.

Kanan looked excited and eager. "You can help me regain my sight and help Halftail no longer have fits and heal his eye and ear?"

The force wielder chuckled as he shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid not. What has happened to both of you is permanent by injury and just being born with it. But, I can help you in another way if you let me."

Eagerness sparked in Halftail. Even if he couldn't heal him fully, perhaps he could help him in a way that StarBound and Birchfoot just couldn't. After all, this creature seemed to be knowing and very powerful. Maybe he could do what he said.

“What is that," he asked as he pointed to the marker.

Halftail shook out his fur. "That keeps the spiders away from us. They don't like it," he explained.

“Let me see," he ordered.

Halftail took it out of the ground with his teeth gingerly and waltzed over and handed it over. The force wielder took it in his hand and twirled it around. "I see." Suddenly, he snapped it in half and it fell to the ground.

Halftail darted forward and nudged each peace in terror. However, he knew that there was no repairing it. It had stopped transmitting and blinking. The scent of spiders was starting to grow as if they sensed that there was a meal just waiting to be eaten and wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.

“What did you do," roared Kanan as he stood on high alert with his hands spread out as if he was trying to shield Halftail from them.

“You need to learn to trust yourself. Trust your instincts and I will teach both of you," reassured the force wielder as he turned and gripped part of his leaf in his strange claws. He yanked it off with a grunt and dropped it down. "Eat it, Halftail."

Halftail was a little nervous. "Will this help my fits? Or Kanan's eyesight."

“Not Kanan's eyesight, nor your eyes or ears. But, it may help with your fits," the force wielder told him. "Now eat it and don't be afraid."

Halftail turned to Kanan until he remembered that he couldn't see him. Halftail swallowed his pride as he lowered his head and lapped up the leave. It tasted cool, like snow, and he gulped it down in a few bites. It didn't taste too bad and he didn't feel that different, but he decided not to stress about it. 

“We'll do this," breathed Kanan as he took off the shield around his eyes. He turned to Halftail, even though Halftail had seen him with his damaged eyes before. They looked just like Blizzardstorm's eyes as well as Brook's. But, Kanan seemed to be more embarrassed of his condition than the other two had been.

Halftail breathed heavily as he readied himself. "Let's do this."


	5. Endangering Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dangers of the Sith Holocron on Keen and Ezra is something that Swifttail can’t ignore.

“See, they're not going away," Swifttail announced with his claws sinking so far into the Phantom that he knew that he was going to have to pound out the dents before they made it a place to live again again.

“I'm well aware," snapped Sabine over her shoulder. "I didn't realize that we were going to be going through this space for this long."

A missile struck the Phantom and Leafshine whimpered as she fell forward. She darted back once she had regained her footing and ducked under her father's underbelly, trembling with fear. Swifttail started to lick her between the ears to try and comfort her. 

“Dad, I don't like this," she whimpered softly.

“I know. I know. We won't be here for long," reassured Swifttail as he shot Ezra a glare. He didn't even recognize him anymore and he didn't want his daughter or any of his children around him or Keen if they were goin got act like this.

“Chopper, prepare weapons," announced Sabine as she started to twist the Phantom. Molis crept over to them and smiled warmly to Leafshine. 

“It's not so bad. It's just of like flying through the air," explained Molis as he rumbled and nuzzled Leafshine affectionately. "Besides, Sabine is an amazing pilot! She won't let anything happen to us."

Leafshine smiled timidly back at him as she arched her neck and purred against Molis's chest. Swifttail beamed as he mouthed to Molis, ‘Thank you.’

Molis winked just as the Phantom righted itself and Leafshine seemed to relax even more. She came out from behind her father and Molis's legs. She looked around and sniffed the air. "Are they gone?"

Rex came forward and looked at Leafshine. "Don't worry, Leafshine. Whatever happens, we can handle it," he reassured as he stretched out his arms toward her.

Leafshine purred as she leaped into the air and into Rex's waiting arms. Rex started to scratch her between the ears while she pressed against his chest. Swifttail was just thankful that everyone was helping out Leafshine without expecting anything in return. That's why their crew was a family.

“We have to go back and make sure that there are no survivors," Ezra argued with rage showing on his face. 

Sabine seemed shocked for what he was asking. "That's not what we're supposed to do and since when do you not want anyone to live? That can't be the Jedi way."

“It's not," pipped up Swifttail harshly. "And you know it."

Keen, suddenly, stood up to Swifttail with his tail lashing against the ground. "What's your problem, Swifttail. Don't you trust us?"

“No I don't," answered Swifttail truthfully. "You two have been off for Starbound knows how long. I don't appreciate it and I don't want my kits hanging around you if you're going to act like that. You're starting to be more like Sith than Jedi."

Everyone went completely silent as Keen licked his lips hungrily and struggled not to peel his lips back in a snarl at his friend. "Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

Before Swifttail could fire back, Ezra leaned forward. "Bring it down, Sabine."

Sabine was jolted by the conversation as well, but she obeyed. She started to angle the Phantom down when there was a sudden whizzing sound from Chopper as a certain projection showed up. Swifttail looked over and saw the base that they were supposed to recon. It was a fairly large station, which meant that it probably had some nice defense mechanisms. 

“Nice job, Chop," purred Swifttail. "Now, let's head back before we're seen and report back to Hera."

“There seems to be fifteen. No, fourteen. No, thirteen. They seem to be destroying them," confessed Sabine.

Ezra shook his head madly. "Then we have to go down and stop them and take those ships."

Molis came up to Ezra while Swifttail swept a paw forward to draw Leafshine toward him. "That's not the plan. That's going way beyond what we were sent here to do."

“I know this mission backwards and forwards and I know what to do," reassured Ezra slowly and with a dark power.

Rex stood and faced Ezra. "This is dangerous and it can harm a lot of people, everyone in there. Don't do this."

“We are going down there and that's an order," Ezra growled. "Now!"

Leafshine whimpered and ducked behind her father. Swifttail arched his neck and lapped at her fur affectionately with a cold look in Ezra's direction. "Don't worry. This is just us figuring things out."

Leafshine didn't say anything more as Sabine forced the Phantom forward. There was a sudden rocketing feeling as they nudged something. Swifttail looked and saw a sort of circular droid that he had seen a few times at other bases. 

“What was that," asked Keen.

“Oh, that's a defense droid," explained Hando shyly. "They mentioned that one might be there."

Zeb rounded on him fiercely. "And when were you planning on telling us that," he muttered, half to himself. 

“I just did," Hando chirped.

There was a sudden blast and the Phantom rocked once more. Leafshine leaped onto her father's back while everyone else dug in, bracing themselves for impact. More and more of the defense droids tried to attack the Phantom. Chopper shot as many of them as possible, but they were being overwhelmed quickly.

Rex quickly grabbed his blaster while Hando looked at him questioningly. "And where are you going?"

“Outside," announced Rex as he walked to the back of the Phantom and opened it.

Leafshine looked back, her claws sinking so deep into her father's flank that it drew blood. "I don't like it here. This never happens with the Ghost," she rasped, ducking her head into he back of Swifttail’s thick neck fur.

Suddenly, the Phantom struck downward and Swifttail saw the sky flash beside them. "Something tells me that things are going to get interesting," he growled softly.

They continued to plummet through a lightning storm until it actually propelled them upward. They spiraled upward, everyone letting out sighs of relief.

“Brace yourselves. I'm going to connect to the base," warned Sabine as they drew toward the walkway in the sky. Swifttail felt the Phantom connect with the walk and he looked down to his daughter.

Leafshine had her eyes tightly shut and she only opened them when Swifttail licked her cheek. "A-Are we done," she stammered, shaking slightly.

Swifttail nodded slowly. "Yes, little one. We're done. Come on. Get onto my shoulders and I'll help you get onto the walkway," he offered as Leafshine started to climb aboard her father's shoulders.

The walkway wasn't far and it was easy for Swifttail to scale it in a couple bounds. Leafshine slid down her father's back just as Keen flew over and landed squarely beside Swifttail. The two looked at each other cooly as everyone else came up and regarded each other.

“Are we going," asked Zeb as he stepped between the two of them before any of them could snap at each other.

“Yes," they both chorused.

Ezra led them forward as he gazed around. "We have to stop that conveyer belt. Let's go!"

He darted forward with everyone else following closely behind. They leaped onto the small belt and they all skidded forward slowly and tried to make sure that they weren't going to slide right off.

They stopped at a small control station and Keen drew forward. His nose twitched as he started to sniff around. He suddenly leaped back when a small flap opened from the bottom and hit him right in the nose. He shook his head madly and drew backwards in shock when he saw three piglike creatures standing there. 

“Seriously? It had to be pigs," complained Keen.

“Looks like they like you," grunted Molis as he looked at them. "Now what?"

Leafshine drew forward and sniffed toward them. "Do you think that they can stop the belt? It looks like they work here," she pointed out as she looked at her father.

“That's a really good idea, Leafshine," praised Rex as Leafshine purred.

Hando cleared his throat as he took a step forward with a certain proud look on his face. "Leave this to me! I can speak to them." He began to bellow in a strange pig language and Leafshine leaped back.

“Is he crazy," she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Swifttail snorted. "Not clinically."

The pigs snorted and nodded in agreement as they bounded away. Everyone looked a bit surprised while Hando crossed his arms against his chest. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

“What do you know," grunted Molis as he butted his head harshly against Hando's leg. "Hando actually is good for something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Back on Rebel Base)

Halftail was still not crazy about this idea and, by the way that Kanan was standing, he was sure that he didn't enjoy the idea either. He saw some of the spiders, barely, out of his better eye. His hackles rose as the fear started to work it's way through his taunt muscles. 

“You want us to take on these spiders," hissed Halftail. "This is crazy!"

“Not crazy," argued the Force Wielder. "Something that you have to do. Now, both of you turn around and walk toward the spiders."

Halftail's hackles rose partially as he strode forward, struggling to breathe and keep himself from another unfortunate fit. He could see the spiders around them and his heartbeat quickened. He swore that he could feel a fit coming, but he shook his head and continued on, growling softly.

“How can I fight them if I can't see them," complained Kanan. 

“Just because you don't have sight, doesn't mean that you can't see," pointed out the force wielder.

“Speaking in riddles isn't helping," spat Halftail over his shoulder. He muttered to himself as he shook his head and pawed at his blurry eye. "Kriffing useless.”

The force wielder let out a low growl at seeing Halftail's agitation. "Close both of your eyes. Perhaps that will help."

Halftail would have liked to snap something at him, but he was tired of the blurry feeling that he felt. He closed his eyes as he realized that he was going to have to rely mostly on scent now, because his hearing wasn't as good as it once had bee. Sometimes it was on point and other times he felt like he was underwater.

“Stick close to me, Halftail," ordered Kanan as he lowered his hand and twiddled his fingers. Halftail was sure that it was more for Kanan's sake than his own. Halftail had claws and teeth and the power of a puma, while Kanan just had his lightsaber.

Halftail obeyed and pressed against Kanan tightly. "I can scent them," he announced with his mouth opened and flaring. "I just can't tell you exactly were."

“Use your senses. Tell me, what you know," ordered the force wielder.

“I can feel that they're not moving or I would be able to feel the vibrations through the ground," Kanan explained.

Halftail realized that he could feel it too. He bristled his fur along his spine and decided to try being calm like Kanan. "I can smell them. The musty scent that I noticed when I was in the tunnel with them. It smells like prey, but not prey that I would hunt if I could help it. Slow movements on long and ginger limbs that kiss the ground. Pinchers humming against each other and the soul reflecting in their eyes."

“You can see all that," asked Kanan, impressed.

Halftail shook his head. "Er, no. My eyes are closed. I'm using scent and feeling. I guess they're my better senses now because of everything."

“Good. Good," praised the force wielder. "Now, are you close? If not, keep walking."

Halftail couldn't scent them at the moment and he took a step forward, immediately colliding his head with something. He yelped as he rolled backwards, paws over head. 

He hissed in hostility as the spider nearly lunged for him. He immediately opened his eyes and leaped for him in the same way. The spider knew how overpower him. He snapped backwards as the spider sunk it's pincher against Halftail's partially blind eye. The venom burned through Halftail's body as he collapsed.

“Halftail," cried Kanan as he lowered down, furiously running his fingers through Halftail’s fur as he struggled to find where Halftail had been injured.

“I'm okay," hissed Halftail through gritted teeth as he thrust a paw over his eye and felt his paws starting to shake. "These spiders are monsters!"

“Don't be so quick to judge or so quick to jump into battles," warned the force wielder. "Now you've lost more than you first realized."

Halftail gritted his teeth together and forced himself to his paws and to Kanan's side once more. "Yes, I realize that. So much help," he spat in agitation, his once blurry eye now completely blind.

Kanan grasped the back of Halftail's scruff to keep both of them calm. "Okay. We can do this, Halftail. We just need to concentrate."

“Easy for you to say," grumbled the tom. "I feel like I'm being nailed from every side today."

“Concentrate! You have to concentrate," urged the force wielder. 

Halftail gulped as he lowered his head into his shoulders and opened his mouth to continue to scent the air. He just hoped that the spider wouldn't think that he would be an impressive scent. 

Kanan suddenly drew his lightsaber and leaned back into a battle stance. Halftail did the same with his tail curled around his lightsaber. They faced the spiders and Halftail started to whimper slightly at the thought of hunting like this. He hadn't used his lightsaber since that fateful day and he hadn't wanted to.

“Ezra and Keen! They're afraid and in trouble," explained Kanan.

Halftail sniffed. "I can't feel anything through the force."

“Is that them," pressed the force wielder.

Halftail shook his head with his ears almost flapping against his head. "I think that he's right. That's not what they're feeling. The fear, grief, and anger is ours, Kanan. We have been this way since the accident. We've stayed farther away from everyone than normal. I thought that I couldn't become anymore angry after Bine."

“Who is Bine," called the force wielder.

Halftail tipped his head and spiraled around. "Bine was my mate. She died years ago as well as two of my kits. I only have one son left and now he had children of his own."

“See! When life closes one door, it opens another," reassured the force wielder.

Kanan placed his lightsaber away while Halftail did the same. He twirled his lightsaber a bit and couldn't help but purr in excitement as he recalled doing this when he could see.

“I think that we have to go," Halftail murmured up to Kanan.

Kanan nodded in agreement. "You could not be more right, Halftail. Our apprentices need us."

“Our families need us," corrected Halftail as he bunched his muscles. "And it's time to be there for them."

“Where are you going," called the force wielder as they started to walk away.

Halftail turned, and when he opened his one eye, it was as blank as either of Kanan's. "Home," he replied simply.

“What about the spiders?"

Halftail flicked his tail and heard the spiders drum their pinchers together. He couldn’t help but smile. "I'm not worried about them. I stay away from them and they stay away from me."

“And of this," asked the force wielder as he lifted the Sith Holocron that Kanan had had him look at earlier.

Kanan waved his hand. "Keep it. I have a feeling that we won't be needing it anymore."

Halftail let out a long purr before he made a mental note of the plant that the force wielder had had him eat before he did any of that. Before, he would have had a fit just thinking about walking up to spiders in his current condition. He felt like he might have made some progress. Who would've thought that any of that could've come from talking to a tree?


	6. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keen and Ezra are scolded for what they’ve done.

“Just go a little bit farther, Leafshine," urged Swifttail as he saw his daughter balancing on a small, thin wire. 

Zeb, Molis, and Sabine were with her while they were trying to refuel the old bombers. Swifttail and Keen had been standing guard, but none of them had spoken to each other. 

Leafshine clutched her claws into the edge of one bomber and undid the line. She hissed before she threw her head backwards and launched it forward. Sabine caught it easily and gave Leafshine a thumbs up. Leafshine purred with her chest puffing out in pride.

“We're almost done," Sabine told her. "We just have a few more and—“

“Look out!"

Keen's warning came a heartbeat too late. One of the defense droids shot at Swifttail and Swifttail lost his footing. He hissed in alarm as he slid off of the walkway, claws loosing their grip. He felt himself starting to slip as he yowled for help.

“I'm coming," announced Keen as he pelted forward. 

He sunk his claws into the side of the walkway before he lowered his head and arched his neck. He sunk his claws into Swifttail's paws as he sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff. He hauled Swifttail up, managing to set him down on the walkway once more.

Before Swifttail could open his mouth to thank Keen, another defense droid came over and started to shoot at them. The two drew their lightsabers and started to deflect the oncoming fire. 

“Dad!”

Swifttail turned his head and saw Leafshine skidding harshly on the side of one bomber. Sabine, Zeb, and Molis were with her, mere heartbeats from falling off.

Swifttail let out a sound between a squeak and a whimper. "Go," urged Keen. "I'll cover here."

Swifttail let out a nod of appreciation as he darted forward. "I'm coming!" He leaped on another bomber and sunk his claws into them. He hurried to stabilize himself before he leaped onto the next bomber.

He landed right beside his daughter as he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Leafshine's scruff and swung her around. He tried to set her down between his paws and hold her there, but the bomber continued to tilt backwards.

Leafshine and Swifttail fell down backwards, a flurry of paws and tails. Swifttail pushed his head against Leafshine's paws to stop her from falling backwards. She managed to look up and see Rex.

“Rex! Help!"

Rex leaped onto a mechanism with a claw and used it to push against the defense creature. Leafshine watched in awe as the two fought before Rex finally got the upper hand and blew it up.

“Rex," they all cried as the bomber started to tip the rest of the way.

Rex leaped forward and came forward. He helped everyone up while Swifttail sunk his teeth into his daughter's scruff and hauled her to the walkway. He set down Leafshine and twitched his tail tip.

“We better get those bombers out of here," suggested Swifttail. "And quickly."

Everyone nodded as they bounded to different bombers. Swifttail curled his tail around Leafshine's shoulders and urged her forward. "Come on. You're with me."

Leafshine nodded vigorously as they headed to the nearest bomber. They leaped in and Swifttail strapped the two of them in. He hadn't piloted a ship on his own in a while, but he remembered how. Besides, Leafshine knew a lot for her age, thanks to Snowfall, Hera, and Blufeather.

The bomber hummed to life and the ships started forward in a loose formation. They headed into space before Swifttail flicked his paw against the hyperdrive. He then flinched when he realized that they weren't going anywhere. He tried again, and again, and again. 

“The hyperdrive isn't activated," he growled through the comm.

“They must have been removed," Zeb agreed.

“How are we going to get out of here," asked Molis over the comm.

Swifttail was about to just suggest a slow mission, but the Empire suddenly dropped out of hyperspace and faced them. Swifttail's heart rose in his throat as he switched on the auxiliary power. "Take evasive action!"

All of the bombers went in different directions as TIEs came at them. Swifttail went higher to avoid as many of them as possible. He immediately received a distress signal from Molis and he swung the bomber sideways. He flew over to Molis and fired at one of the TIE's, destroying it easily. 

“Thanks," panted Molis. "I thought that I was a goner."

“No problem, Molis. Anytime," reassured Swifttail. "But, we could really use some backup."

Suddenly, the rebels appeared from the other part of the space and Leafshine purred. "Look! It's home!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bombers, get in," ordered Hera. "We'll cover you."

There were choruses of appreciation as all of them headed into the rebels fortified cruiser. Meanwhile, on the Ghost, Halftail was standing besides Kanan. His heart was in his stomach, but at least he could sort of see what was in front of him. Not that it helped him much because the scene was horrible in front of him.

“Where's Ezra and Keen," asked Halftail, since he couldn't pick up either of their voices from any of the bombers. Besides, they had louder voices, so Halftail would be able to pick them up quite easily.

“We don't know," answered Bluefeather as she continued to look at the comms. "They must be still on the base."

“Then let's go," announced Kanan as he and Halftail made their way toward the back of the Ghost in case they needed to get out of the Ghost to find the two apprentices.

They hurtled toward the base and the smell of burning fuel and fire in general made Halftail's nose wrinkle. He lowered down as he thrust a paw against the door as it opened. He nearly gasped when he saw Ezra hanging from part of the falling base with an unconscious Keen in his hands. 

Halftail sunk his claws into the edge of the Ghost as he looked out across to them. "Ezra," he called. "Swing Keen over here and I'll catch him!"

“Are you sure," panted Ezra.

“Just do it," urged Kanan intently. 

Ezra gulped as he swung Keen's limp body around before he threw him. Halftail stretched out his front paws and sunk his claws into Keen's pelt. He hauled Keen into the Ghost just as Ezra leaped into Kanan's waiting hands. The door closed and Halftail lifted his head.

“Go," he panted.

The Ghost flew forward and away from the base and the planet. As they were moving, Halftail turned to Keen and nudged his nose against his cheek to try and rouse him.

Keen groaned a bit before he opened his eyes and saw Halftail standing over him. "Halftail?"

“Yes, it's me. Nice fur," he joked upon seeing how the fur was standing up on top of Keen's head. Keen rushed to push it down as Halftail prowled back to the front of the Ghost where Bluefeather and Hera were waiting for them.

They flew back to their base with the rebel cruiser following. They all landed and came out as a team, but things were about to get a little dicy.

“Dad," exclaimed Adderfang as he, Blizzardstorm, and Snowfall all rushed to Swifttail and Leafshine's side.

The family embraced and Swifttail licked each of them between the ears in turn. "I'm alright and so is Leafshine." He then cleared his throat when he saw that Hera was dying to say something, but she wouldn't go off in front of children. "Hey, who's hungry? How about we see if uncle Birchfoot wants to join us for dinner?"

The kits purred as if they would enjoy that as Swifttail nodded. He nudged them all forward so that Hera could start her rant.

“What were you two thinking," she exclaimed as she turned on both Ezra and Keen.

“We know," breathed Keen into his chest fur.

Hera wasn't finished. "And worse, you put Leafshine in harm's way. You could've gotten you and everyone under your command killed," she hissed. "I have no choice but to suspend you from command until further notice."

Ezra and Keen looked at each other before they both nodded. "We understand," Ezra reassured.

Bluefeather nodded as she looked to Keen. "Alright, let's get something to eat and then to bed. It's late," she growled sternly as she nudged Keen roughly. 

Keen looked back to Ezra until his fear of his aunt outweighed his fear of disappointing Ezra. He scampered forward with her while Molis walked alongside Bluefeather, tail in tail.

Halftail knew that if he was going to speak to Keen, now would have to be the same. He turned and bounded over to Keen, feeling that his movements were fluid and swift.

“Could I speak to you," asked Halftail.

Keen veered of and faced his mentor with his ears twitching and eyes downcast. "Am I in trouble?"

“Trouble? Hera already laid into you and I'm sure that Bluefeather hasn't even started. No, I'm here to make sure that you're okay," Halftail answered.

Keen looked at his paws. "I'm sorry, Halftail. I just thought that I could handle it and I trusted Ezra and—“

“It's alright. How about we just learn from this? I'm sure that everyone else wants to do the same," offered Halftail.

Keen seemed a bit surprised that Halftail would offer that, especially after what he had said to Halftail. He smiled and rumbled. "Yeah, we can start over!"

The two looked on toward the darkening sky and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy captures members of the Ghost crew and it will take perseverance to get them back.

“How does it feel to be officially back," asked Swifttail as he came over and stood next to his father.

A purr rolled in Halftail's throat. "Bittersweet. I'm not going to lie, I’m a little nervous. But, it feels good to be back. I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

Swifttail dipped his head as Keen, Ezra, and Kanan came in and joined the other two Jedi. "I just think that the Sith Holocron could help us," pressed Ezra, head inclined toward his chest.

Kanan shook his head. "The Sith Holocron is what got us into this predicament in the first place," he pointed out sternly. "You shouldn't be looking for it’s insight there."

“I know, but why would Master Yoda tell us to go there if he didn't want us to use what we found," pressed Keen as he skipped along.

Kanan sighed heavily. "We asked for a way to defeat the Sith, but we failed. He just gave us a way."

They all nodded to show that they had listened to Kanan before they continued to gaze out at hyperspace. Halftail's heart was in his throat. He had taken his injections and eaten part of the plant that the force wielder had given him. He just hoped that it would be enough. 

“Sirs, the fleet isn't responding," announced one of the troopers.

There was a whimper from Swifttail, since his kits had been on that fleet, but he easily composed himself and shook his head. "I'm sure that it's nothing."

They dropped out of hyperspace and saw the fleet burning in front of them. Swifttail was moving before Halftail could even suggest it. He dipped his head to the commanders before he bounded forward. They made their way to the back of the transport and into the transport that had been burned.

“It's so bad that I can barely scent anything," hissed Keen with his nose wrinkling. 

“It's because of everything that's burning," answered Halftail as he struggled not to paw at his own nose because the scent was overwhelming. “Wait! I hear something."

Keen immediately turned to where Halftail's nose was pointing as he bounded forward. He pushed open the door and let out a panicked yelp. "Over here!"

They bounded over and Halftail saw a fallen office. Ezra came over to him and helped him sit up. "What happened?"

“Red blades," the officer gasped. "Red blades."

Swifttail's face seemed to twist in worry as he took a step back with his eyes widening. "Red blades? Where is everyone else," he fretted.

“The Ghost is in danger," the trooper gasped.

That was all that Swifttail needed to hear. He turned and bounded forward with Keen right at his side. Halftail could only imagine the worry that Swifttail was feeling. He was worried beyond belief and he was their grandfather; he could only imagine how being their father must feel.

“Let's go," he told Kanan as Kanan started to follow him out of the cruiser and into their other cruiser. They boarded the cruiser and Halftail went over to his son before someone said the wrong thing to him and he snapped.

Halftail stopped in front of his son and met his gaze. "Hey, I'm sure that they're fine," Halftail tried to reassure. "I'm sure that they got lucky. No one is luckier than your kits."

That would've usually made Swifttail smile but not today. "I don't know, Dad," he confessed as he met his father's eyes with his own, troubled one. "Something feels different."

Before Halftail could say anything else, there was a beeping noise from the control center. "There is an incoming mission from the Ghost," announced an officer.

“Put it up," announced Halftail as he flicked his tail tip over his shoulder.

Swifttail let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hera standing there. "Hera. Thank goodness that it's you! Do you think that I could see my kits?"

Hera looked down slightly. "I'm afraid that that won't be possible, Swifttail," she confessed.

Swifttail's eyes widened in shock. "And why not?"

Before Hera could answer, she was pushed out of view and the transmission showed someone that they all recognized and wished that they wouldn't see again. 

“Oh, no," gasped Ezra.

“What," asked Kanan, since he couldn't see. "What is it?"

A growl rolled in the back of Swifttail's throat. "Maul! Where are my kits?"

“Don't worry, Swifttail. I haven't harmed a hair on their pelts, at least not yet," he cackled.

“Do, and I promise that it will be the last thing that you ever do," he screeched with his bark arching.

Maul just laughed and Halftail had to stop Swifttail from saying anything that he might regret later. Swifttail drew backwards and breathed heavily. "Are they okay? Let me at least see them."

“You wish to see them and I wish to have a Sith Holocon and I know that you have one," Maul nearly purred softly and in enjoyment.

Keen looked at his paws. "We don't have one," he lied.

“Very well." Maul then turned and there was a slap sound before Swifttail heard the yelp of Leafshine. He tensed immediately, yet it was Ezra who spoke.

“Fine. We have it and we'll give it to you. Just don't hurt them," he pleaded.

Maul narrowed his eyes. "Very well. A Jedi Holocron too. I know that you posses one. And, if you don't give it to me, then they will pay dearly for it."

The image expanded to show the rest of the Ghost crew now tied up. Swifttail stiffened when he saw all of his kits tied against each other. They had things over their mouth so that they didn't have to speak. They saw their father and let out a soft whimper.

“It's okay. It's going to be alright. I'm coming," reassured Swifftail as he thought about everything that he could say to reassure them.

“Don't do this, Swifttail," rasped Birchfoot from where he laid next to Bluefeather. "It's a trap!"

Maul snapped his foot against Birchfoot's lame leg and Birchfoot screamed in pain. "Shut up! I want those Holcorons or don't even think about ever seeing them again alive!"

With that the transmission cut off and it was silent for a while. But, Swifttail was the one to break the silence almost immediately by turning to the group of Jedi. "We have to do something! That's our family and my children. I'm not going to let that monster harm them."

“Don't worry, Swifttail. We're going to get them back," promised Ezra.

“Why did you tell Maul about the Holocron," questioned Kanan harshly.

Ezra looked down. "That was back when I thought that he was on our side. Besides, he probably guessed and we need to help our friends, so I think that we should give him whatever he wants."

“I hate to agree, but I don't see how we have much of a choice," pointed out Halftail gravely. "If we want to see our crew again, then we have to do as he says."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I want Dad," Blizzardstorm whimpered as he looked up to Adderfang, who was taking this the best out of all of them.

However, even Adderfang looked fearful. "Yeah, me too," he agreed.

“Don't worry," reassured Birchfoot as he dragged himself over to the four kits and allowed them to lay around him for warmth and comfort when their father wasn't there. They were kin after all. "Your father will be here in no time."

“He better be," broke in Maul darkly. "Or he's never going to see you again."

Leafshine buried her head into her paws while Birchfoot managed to stand and bring himself over the kits. "Don't talk to them like that! They're just kits."

Maul rolled his eyes before he looked around. "Why don't you show me around? Like a proper guest," he suggested with a sort of growl.

Zeb let out a harsh growl back as he tried to break his restraints while Bluefeather narrowed her eyes. "If you think that we're just going to show you around then you've lost it!"

“No, you're not going to show me around. They are," he answered as he pointed over to Hera and Birchfoot.

Birchfoot seemed a bit alarmed that he had been chosen, but he managed small nod. He rose to his paws and he strode forward with Hera at his side. He was reluctant in showing Maul anything, let alone where anything was. 

“Don't think that I can inflict some damage," hissed Birchfoot over his shoulder when they headed into the Jedi's room.

“And I'm not afraid of any damage that you can inflect," Maul snapped. "Now, what can you tell me about Halftail?"

“Halftail? He's just a Jedi," answered Birchfoot in anger as he tried to get them out of the room as soon as possible.

Maul chuckled. "Just a Jedi. I know that that's not true. His son mated with your sister," pointed out Maul as he twiddled his fingers. "That has to make you feel something to them."

Birchfoot plastered his ears against his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maul, suddenly, lifted a hand and pointed at Birchfoot's face. Birchfoot felt like Maul was physically moving his fingers through his brain and it was pure agony inside of him. 

“Morali. It wasn't always Halftail, now was it?" Maul let go of Birchfoot's mind and turned to the bottom part of the bunk and took out the Holocron. 

Birchfoot straightened at he looked up with his eyes flickering. Things just got a whole new level of complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you have any idea where we're going," called Keen as he flew overhead.

Halftail looked up from where he was running alongside the speeder that Ezra and Kanan were riding on with Swifttail bounding along on the other side.

“Of course I know where I'm going," announced Halftail. Ever since he he had lost eyesight in his useless eye, he felt a lot better off.

He skidded to a halt at the small incline and sniffed the air. He couldn't detect anything, but he knew that he was down there, considering that he didn't move much.

“You just threw it down here," asked Keen.

Halftail shook his head. "No. We gave it to someone. It's just getting it back that is going to be the problem."

“You're not making me feel very confident, Dad," grumbled Swifttail as he worked his claws against the sandy earth. "I have to get my kits back if it's the last thing that I do!"

“And you will," Kanan promised as he stretched out his hand as if he was looking through the force.

Swifttail and Keen exchanged a glance, but they stayed silent. They would do anything to see their family on the Ghost again and they thought it best not to interrupt Kanan while he was at work.

“Bendu," called Kanan as he looked around. "Bendu!"

Halftail leaped forward and drew his head back in a sort of yowl. Swifttail decided to join in with Keen offering a howl. When that didn't seem to work, Halftail drew back with his fur bristling.

“Where is he," he spat as he looked up to Kanan in agitation with his fur prickling along his spine.

Kanan stretched out more in the force just as there was a sudden hissing sound. Swifttail immediately barreled around and arched his back when he saw spiders tiptoeing toward them. Their pinchers worked together and their eyes were cold and dark at best.

“Stay calm," urged Halftail as he took a step forward, his eye showing to the spider. It had been the eye that the one had sliced through a few moons ago. It had healed, but it was still bright. 

“Stay calm," echoed Swifttail with his fur continuing to bristle. "How can you stay calm with this in front of you? Don't you remember when it did to your eye?!"

“I was threatening it," flashed Halftail as he lowered his head into his shoulders and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Now, I just have to make sure that I don't appear threatening and let it go."

Keen, however, wasn't going for that idea. "They're boxing us in," he whimpered with his tail tucked between his legs.

Ezra, immediately, drew his green lightsaber and started flashing it around the spiders. A spider, the same one that had attacked Halftail, leaped for Ezra. Swifttail hissed and met it in the air.

The spider thrust him down easily and the spider stood over Swifttail. Swifttail hissed in pain as the spider continued to stay over him. Swifttail looked up, but the spider pressed a leg on him and held him down. The other spiders circled around him and Swifttail narrowed his eyes to slits, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move.

Kanan nearly pulled the lightsaber from Ezra's hand. "Now that we're finished with that," he snapped. "We need to respect them and they'll leave Swifttail alone."

Ezra looked over to Swifttail and met his friend's eyes. Ezra deactivated the lightsaber and connected to his belt before he took a step back. 

“Do as I do," urged Halftail as he took a step back. Keen looked at him and tried to follow him to the best of his ability.

Halftail's body was lose and his neck was lowered into his shoulders while his shoulders were relaxed. He went into a long bow with his eyes looking up to the spider. Keen did the same, a little rougher, because he was a wolf and not a puma. But, it was better than nothing.

The spiders showed that they were respected and took a few steps away from Swifttail and started to disappear. Halftail bounded to his son's side and helped him to his paws. "Are you okay?"

“Fine," rasped Swifttail as he lowered down in a long stretch so that his muscles relaxed. "Just landed a little hard on my shoulder, but I'm fine."

Halftail nodded. "Good. Let's keep moving." He narrowed his eyes when he saw that their beacon had been snapped in half. He touched his nose to it before he nudged it with his paw. "Looks like Bundar is here."

“Who is Bundar," Swifttail nearly screeched at his father.

The ground began to shake underpaw and they all looked around with their eyes flickering. Swifttail and Keen stayed beside Halftail as their eyes met in worry.

Halftail was as cool as can be as a giant plant like structure started to morph and come out of the ground. As soon as the eyes of the plant opened, Halftail was sure that either Keen, Ezra, or Swifttail would faint. 

“Halftail. Kanan. It's a pleasure to see you again," Bendu murmured.

Halftail bowed his head in respect. "Hello. It's good to see you again. But, I'm afraid that it isn't a social call."

Bendu seemed to skip over that part as he gazed over to Swifttail, Keen, and Ezra. "I take it that these are the apprentices? Curious for a Jedi to have two apprentices."

“Yeah, I know, but Swifttail is my son and Keen came in a little after. They both have strong Jedi tendencies and the power of the force. Besides, we're living in unusual times," pointed out Halftail.

“And this is Ezra," added Kanan. "My apprentice."

Swifttail tipped his head as he struggled to meet Bendu’s eyes. "What are you?"

“What am I? What are you," he asked back.

Swifttail bristled the fur along his spine as if he had just been insulted. But, he decided to answer. "I'm half puma, half snow leopard. I don't see how this helps."

Halftail stepped in front of his son before he could do anything to Bendu. "Bendu, we really need your help. We need the Sith Holocron."

“And why would you need something of such dark power," he asked.

“Because our crew is being held," explained Kanan. "Our crew is like our family."

“It is my family, my kits," whimpered Swifttail with his tail drooping. "Please, sir, you need to help me get them back and the way to do that is through the Holocron."

Bendu thought for a moment before he turned his head toward a small cave. It looked like it would be difficult to navigate in the dark and with the stench smelling of spiders. 

“It is being guarded there. If you wish to find it, you must venture in," answered Bendu.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes in determination as a growl rolled in the back of his throat. He tensed his entire body and readied to make his way forward. "This is my kits," he murmured to himself as he started forward.

Keen nodded surely as he furrowed out his feathers. "I can't just let him go on his own," he told Halftail as he swept forward with his wings twitching a bit on his flank. "Wait for me, Swifttail!"

There was a thundering of paws as Halftail was about to make his way forward with Kanan at his side. However, Ezra stepped in front of them and seemed adamant to stop them. 

“You don't need to go in," Ezra told them firmly. "We can handle this."

Kanan let out a gruff sigh while he worked his fingers through Halftail's short fur. Halftail knew that he was secretly begging him not to go in and he reluctantly took the hint with his fur bristling. "Alright. We'll wait out here, but I want you to keep your lightsaber here."

Ezra looked baffled. "What about Swifttail and Keen? Why didn't you take theirs?"

“Because they will have no use of them and I doubt that they will use them. They're more comfortable with fangs and claws and, unfortunately, I can't take those," confessed Halftail as he sat down with his tail curled around his paws.

Ezra reluctantly handed over his lightsaber while Kanan took out the comm. "We will communicate with this and follow Keen and Swifttail. Their senses are strong."

“And mine isn't," flashed Ezra with a hint of red in his usual soft eyes.

Kanan shook his head. "I didn't say that. They're a wolf and a puma. I'm pretty sure that they have better senses."

Ezra relaxed once Kanan explained and nodded his head. He reluctantly strode forward with the comm and vanished into the tunnel.

Halftail couldn't help but purr as he looked up to Kanan. "And I thought that Keen and Swifttail were stubborn."

“Swifttal and Keen have more to fight for in this situation," answered Kanan firmly, trying to defend Ezra. "Swifttail has his kits and Keen has his aunt. They know the stakes and are adapting to them."

“Maybe, but they better get on the same Lothal Cat soon. It's hard to hunt the same prey when you're going in different directions," Halftail huffed as he started to groom the sand and grit from his fur.

Kanan seemed as reluctant about this idea as Halftail was, but the two seemed to relax slightly when the comm started to blink. "Is everything okay in there," asked Halftail.

“Fine. It reeks down here," complained Keen in a sort of far away voice that suggested that he was scouting out possible directions the best that he could.

“Yeah, but we can see pretty well," reassured Swifttail and Halftail could just imagine him puffing out his chest fur in pride. "The darkness is nothing."

“Glad to hear it, but stay alert. That is a spider's den and I wouldn't like it if someone just waltzed into our den," Halftail reminded gently.

“Well, someone has waltzed into our den and I would appreciate if you just told us the direction," Ezra growled back.

Halftail plastered his ears against his head and tried not to take it personally. He sat back on his haunches and decided to let Kanan deal with his apprentice. "Halftail is only trying to help. Now, take the left."

“Left, are you sure," asked Ezra. "You are, you know, um....."

“Blind," Kanan whispered. "You can say it, Ezra. I'm not afraid to and you shouldn't be either."

Ezra gulped over the comm. "Yeah, right, blind." There were footsteps echoing all over and Halftail could only think upon what they were approaching. "What the—“

The comm flickered and died once the scent of fear overwhelmed Halftail from there. He let out a soft growl to himself as he looked at Bendu. "We have to go."

“Agreed," the force wielder explained. "But, if you go in then the danger could overwhelm you. It could make Master and apprentice break and the Holocrons will never be connected."

Halftail tiled his head with his whiskers twitching. "Connected?"

“Yes, that is why this dark one wants both Holocrons. It will make an all powerful Holocron. But, you can stop him with the power of Master and apprentice. Just don't lose it. There is always that risk," warned Bendu.

Halftail didn't have time for riddles. He had heard the desperation in the comm and the way that it died. He wasn't about to take things slow. But, he could take precautions.

Halftail took out his lightsaber and felt it in his paws. He had constructed a new one since his old one had been destroyed beyond prepare. Damage to the crystal was a death sentence for a lightsaber. But, he couldn't take it in with the spiders or they would sense it. 

Kanan did the same and Halftail arched his back so that Kanan could feel him. "Are you ready," Kanan asked him slowly.

Halftail gave a wink before he realized that Kanan couldn't see him. "As ready as I'm going to be."

With that the two of them plunged into the darkness, unsure if they would ever see the light of day again.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue for the members of the Ghost crew goes underway.

Birchfoot looked around eagerly with his eyes taking in everything. Sure, he knew where everything was and how to get to it, but he was trying to remain as alert as possible and look for a place to escape. At least, he was looking for a place that he could stash the kits for a bit. He didn't care about his own safety, but the heartbeat that anyone went after the kits, they were going to have issues.

There was a sudden growl from Maul in the back room. The fur on Birchfoot's spine stood on end when he saw that Blizzardstorm had curled himself into a sort of ball. He could only imagine how frightened Blizzardstorm must be. He couldn't see what was going on; he could only hear it. And, the sounds weren't exactly comforting.

“It's going to be alright," chided Birchfoot as he curled himself around the trembling kit and licked him between the ears comfortingly. "If you think that your father isn't working so hard to find you, then you have to be fish-brained!"

Blizzardstorm giggled as Birchfoot nudged him affectionately. The growling continued from Maul and Birchfoot wondered how long he was going to do that. He was tempted just to growl back at him.

“Someone sounds angry," commented Zeb.

“And he's about to get a lot angrier," added Hera as she looked around. "Sabine, Snowfall, now!"

Sabine kicked at one of the droids as Snowfall launched herself in the air with her front paws pinned together and thrust the wire against the throat of a droid. The droid rolled forward in pain and tried to throw her off, but she had an extremely hard hold. She purred loudly before she twisted the wire and the droid's head popped right off.

She leaped down before Bluefeather licked her cheek. "That's my girl!"

“Hurry, he'll hear the commotion," warned Molis as he limped over to Chopper and had him undo his restraints.

They all took turns with Chopper while Bluefeather and Molis helped remove anyone's muzzles. They threw them on the ground and looked wildly for somewhere to go.

“Here," urged Bluefeather as she thrust her paws against the top of the hold that brought them down in the cargo bay. She and Hera helped move it back before they began to climb down.

Bluefeather picked up Snowfall by the scruff while Birchfoot took Blizzardstorm, Molis took Adderfang, and Sabine took Leafshine. Hera leaped down first with Chopper while Zeb was last and made sure that they covered the hole so that Maul might not know where they went.

“Now what," fretted Adderfang, showing the first sign of fear since the hostage situation started.

“We're going to figure this out," Birchfoot reassured as he limped forward. "Let's get to the back. We might have the upperhand there."

They were all in agreement as they made their way to the back of the cargo bay. As soon as the doors closed, they heard the sound of Maul's mechanical footsteps.

“Why does he sound so weird," asked Leafshine as she twitched her ears.

“He's part mechanical. He's part droid," explained Hera before he eyes glowed. "He's part droid! That's it! We can put on the magnet! Great thinking, Leafshine."

Leafshine puffed out her chest in pride at being praised by the captain. 

There was a sudden sound of someone landing in the cargo hold. Birchfoot thrust his tail in front of Blizzardstorm's mouth to keep him from whimpering. 

Everyone stayed silent before Chopper turned on the magnet and Maul went flying up to the ceiling, along with some other cargo. The entire group came out blasting. 

Maul took out his lightsaber and twirled it around. He managed to use the force on the magnet and everything came crashing down. A box fell on Zeb before Molis launched himself at Maul. Maul took out his lightsaber and sliced it against Molis's flesh, just managing to sink in. Molis flew sideways and passed out immediately. 

Sabine continued to Maul, but Maul kicked out at her and sent her into Bluefeather and Hera.

Birchfoot stood his ground with the kits behind him. When Maul came over to him, he arched his back and hissed when he came near. Maul gave him a cold look and sort of bared his teeth. Birchfoot didn't even flinch as he faced Maul.

“I'm not afraid of you. Do whatever you want to me! I won't move," Birchfoot roared. 

Maul looked down at him before he stomped his foot against Birchfoot's throat. Birchfoot gasped in pain as he tried to pull away, but Maul was stronger.

Blizzardstorm hissed as he leaped at Maul's foot. His claws barely made contact into Maul's flesh. Maul threw him aside and Blizzardstorm collided with the wall harshly. He shook his head to clear it as his littermates came over to back him up.

“I'm done playing games," announced Maul furiously. "You try anything like that again and I will take your life! The Holocron is what I want and the Holocron is what I'll get, with or without you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail stalked through the spider's den before he noticed the same predicament Keen had; his sense of smell was completely useless. It smelled too much of spiders, dust, and decay. It wasn't anything that was going to help them out with. He was going to have to do this another way and without scent.

He heard a whimper of fear and realized that it was Keen. "Keen," he called in alarm.

The fur stood up on his spine as he pelted forward with the wind rushing against his face. He darted forward with his claws being forced to be drawn inward.

He skidded to a halt at the spider and allowed a low growl to roll in his throat as he looked around with his eyes showing all around. He stalked forward and looked at the spider with his whiskers twitching slowly. 

The spider drew backwards after he had showed the he wasn't a threat. Relief showed in Keen's eyes as he rose to his paws. "Thank the maker that you're here!"

“Yeah, I can run pretty fast when I hear my apprentices in danger," he purred as he touched his nose to Keen's ear.

Keen wagged his tail just as Swifttail came up. "Dad, I'm really glad to see you," breathed Swifttail as he looked his father, relief brimming in his eyes. 

Halftail noticed the way that Swifttail's eyes glowed in admiration. He hadn't looked at him like that in years and he felt how it felt. "I wouldn't leave you alone if you needed me," he explained to his son.

Halftail then made his way over to Kanan. Kanan quickly checked him over in concern as he ran his hands along Halftail's body to make sure that nothing was injured. Halftail drew back and purred in rough amusement, even though he was relieved that Kanan was showing such interest in him.

He then turned and saw Ezra looking at him. Ezra was looking at him different too and Halftail wasn't sure why. "Halftail, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Halftail dipped his head. "No harm done. I've heard worse."

There was suddenly a soft purring sound behind them. Everyone's eyes widened; even Kanan seemed surprised. Halftail had been facing everyone else, and he wasn't sure what was behind him. But, he knew that no one was looking at him anymore.

He turned and even with one eye he could tell what was going on. "Bine!"

The beautiful glowing and starry pelt of his mate drifted forward. It was as if she could just float and didn't have to worry about walking. She purred deeply as her blue eyes met Halftail's.

“I haven't seen you s-since m-my...." He trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

Bine came forward and touched her nose to his. The two purred loudly and Halftail noticed Ezra's eyes soften. “I know, but you've been busy and it wasn't the right time. Your heart was too hard. Now, though, your heart has been softened by love and affection."

“I can't believe that you're here," breathed Halftail, still stuck on that fact.

Bine licked some of his tears away. "Trust me, I can't believe it either. This is the first time that I wasn't in a dream and that I showed myself to others. Hello, Kanan."

Kanan waved his hand. "Hi, Bine. I-I can s-s-see you," he stuttered.

Bine dipped her head and purred. "Yes, you can. I'm a ghost now, Kanan. You can always see when someone is one with the force, as I am now."

Kanan nodded, but he looked a little unsteady on his feet. Swifttail immediately pushed past Kanan and Ezra to gaze at his mother. A squeak rose in his throat as he caught sight of the beautiful she-cat that he could only dream of. His mother hadn't come to him, only his father. Now, it seemed like a dream come true to see her again.

“Mother," Swifttail breathed.

Bine purred as she walked around Halftail and came over to her son. She touched her nose to his forehead and purred like a motor. "I've dreamed of seeing you again, Swifttail. I've loved you from the moment that I saw you and I regret everyday not being with you. I'm so proud of you and all that you've accomplished."

“Mother, what are doing here," asked Swifttail.

“I'm here to help you. I thought that you could use a little assistance," joked Bine as she kinked her tail over her back and threw her head forward. "Follow me."

Halftail immediately came over to his mate and intertwined his tail with hers. His may have been a stub, but that didn't stop him. He wasn't sure how much time that he had and he wanted to spend every heartbeat that he could pressed against her. 

He was a little shy about his face after everything that happened. However, Bine lifted her paw and gingerly pressed it against his cheek. He was forced to look at her and she smiled. "I still think that you look handsome to me. I would take you as my mate again in a heartbeat."

“Gross," gagged Keen before Ezra kicked him and he let out a whimper.

“Thanks, Keen," called Halftail over his shoulder as he pushed his head against Bine’s shoulder, savoring her sweet scent.

Swifttail walked on the other side of his father, watching his parents with a hint of envy. He would've loved to spend time with Adlerleaf like that. But, he did have his kits and that was what he was going to have to focus on now.

They made their through the cave and seemed to be getting along the best they had in years. They were laughing and telling stories that they remembered. Swifttail had never seen his father so happy or laugh so much. He wished that his mother was with them still, but it had sort of been his fault. His mother had died giving birth to him, just like how Adlerleaf had died. His father had warned him about that, but he didn't think that the stars could be so cruel. Unfortunately, he had been wrong. 

Bine, finally, drew away from her mate and padded forward with her ears twitching. "We're almost there. I can tell," she breathed with her blue eyes reflecting everything around her.

“I wish I was a ghost," pleaded Keen as he looked around with wide eyes. "Then I could scare everyone!"

Bine purred in amusement. "Yes, that would be a plus side." She halted suddenly and pointed her paw forward. "There. Do you see the Holocron?"

Halftail narrowed his remaining eye and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Wait just a heartbeat! Is it on a spider?"

Ezra gulped. "I believe that it is."

“That shouldn't be too bad," boasted Swifttail as he puffed out his chest in pride as he lifted his head backwards. "The force is strong with us."

Bine took a step back and curled her tail around her paws. "I'm eager to see that."

All of them raised their paws or hands and used the force to lift the Holocron. It was slow, considering that all of the spiders around were making almost everyone very uncomfortable. 

“Steady," breathed Kanan gently. "Steady. Don't freak out and they won't come at you."

The Holocron came over to them and Kanan wrapped his fingers around it. They drew back with Bine offering to lead the way. Bine's starry pelt streaked around with her black spots glowing. She matched Swifttail almost entirely with their pelts glowing in the darkness because of the whiteness.

They made their way to the entrance of the spiders' den, but Bine stayed where she was. Her eyes were downcast and filling in darkness. 

“Bine, what's wrong," asked Halftail as he tried to meet his mate's gaze.

Bine purred softly. "It's nothing. But, I'm not allowed to go out there. I have to stay here," she confessed as she looked at her paws. "Until next time."

Halftail leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, purring noisily in affection. Swifttail then came over and the three family members purred in affection all together before the two of them had to leave Bine in the tunnels. 

“I love you," whispered Halftail as he licked her cheek. 

“I love you too. May the force be with you," she breathed as the rest of them came out of the den.

Halftail reluctantly left his mate and came out as he squinted his eyes against the slightly harsh light. "Thanks, Bendu," barked Keen as he looked up at the treelike creature.

“No problem. Now, I have to warn you about the power of the Holocrons. Be careful of what you do," he warned.

Halftail dipped his head. "Of course." His mind was still with his mate. "We have to go."

“May the force be with you," called Bendu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop shaking," commanded Halftail once they were back on the ship. "You need to keep calm or he's going to notice what's going on."

Swifttail worked his claws against the ground. "It's a little hard. He has my kits."

“I know that he has your kits," chided Halftail as he lashed his tail against the ground. "But, we need to do this with preciseness and delicacy. He won't hesitate to kill them and you know that."

That clearly wasn't going to make Swifttail feel any better. He met his father's eyes and let out a low growl. "I know, Dad. I know what I have to do."

“Just relax," chided Kanan as he looked to Ezra, who was shaking slightly as well. "Getting worked up isn't going to help."

“I am relaxed," Ezra argued over his shoulder. "You just can't see it."

Kanan gave a half hearted smile as they continued to the ship that Maul was keeping the rest of the Ghost crew on. They landed and Halftail leaped out gingerly. He opened his mouth to taste and air as he twitched his ears on top of his head. 

“He's near," he announced.

Swifttail, Keen, Ezra, and Kanan came over to him. Halftail reared on his hind legs as he saw someone coming toward him. Swifttail immediately went on the defense and hissed with his hackles rising. "You wolf-heart!"

“Now, kitty, don't insult your friend over there," breathed Maul in a silky voice. 

Keen allowed a growl to roll in his throat. Halftail stepped in front of the two of them and looked up to Maul with a stern expression. "We have what you want. Now let our crew go!”

“But, Halftail, you just got here," pointed out Maul as he continued toward them. Halftail stiffened when he came near with his muscles tensed and fur forced to lay flat. He narrowed his eyes to slits and let out a raspy breath. 

Maul then looked to Keen, Swifttail, and Ezra. "My apprentices. It's been so long."

Swifttail lashed his tail fiercely. "We are not your apprentices! Far from it. I'm a father and I have kits aboard here, so you better let me see them and let them go or you'll have Hell to pay," he threatened darkly.

“How about this? I'll take Kanan and Halftail to your crew while the rest of you can wait for me in the bridge to make sure that the Holocron is authentic," Maul told them as he showed the upper hand that he held.

Halftail clearly didn't like the idea and neither did anyone else. But, Maul was in control and they didn't doubt what he would do. "Fine," he meowed before he turned to his son. "I'll make sure that they're safe. I promise."

Swifttail let out a low growl before he pushed his head against Keen's shoulder. Keen stalked forward with his muscles rippling as he walked to show off his power and control. Ezra followed with his Holocron tucked tightly in his hands. Once they left, Maul turned to Halftail and Kanan.

“Come with me," he urged with a flick over his shoulder.

Halftail and Kanan exchanged a glance as they followed Maul slowly. Their heads were drawn back and Halftail tried to keep scenting the air to try and figure out what was going on. He was sniffing deeply and snorted heavily with his nose wrinkling. He could barely scent anything anymore. It was clear that scent wasn't going to win out in this situation.

“I didn't intend to blind you," Maul reassured as he looked back over his shoulder. 

Kanan tensed his fist. "Yeah, I really felt that," he muttered.

Halftail hissed. "Don't tell me what you wanted to do or you intentions! What happened happened and you took our family. That is unforgivable," he reported.

Maul shrugged as he led him into a room. "You're quite right, Halftail. But, I never wanted anything to happen to them."

“Then where are they," spat Halftail with his fur continuing to bristle. He was becoming more and more agitated by the heartbeat. 

Maul narrowed his eyes. "Someplace you'll never see them."

He suddenly hit a button and the lock opened. The pull of the wind was against him and he sunk his claws into the ground to try and stop himself. Kanan grasped for the wall but his fingers started to slip. Halftail arched his back to try and stop himself just as his claws slipped.

Halftail wailed as he tumbled backwards. He thrust out his paws and managed to snag his claws into Kanan's boot. He hauled himself up and curled around Kanan's leg, breath coming in terror filled pants.

“Halftail," cried Kanan. "Your claws."

Halftail retracted them to the best of his ability. "Sorry."

Kanan's hands suddenly slipped and they both tumbled backwards toward open space. They howled in surprise as they fell with their paws and hands grasping at anything that they could in an attempt to catch themselves.

Halftail felt like his entire body was on fire. He was struggling to breathe with his eyes squinted slightly. Kanan managed to grasp onto the wing of the ship as Halftail was able to sunk his claws into the bottom of the wing of the ship. He nearly fell backwards with his eyes stretched wide in surprise and pain.

“Kanan," gagged Halftail as he looked up at his friend.

Kanan turned madly and grasped his hand down to find Halftail's scruff. His fingers were freezing by the heartbeat as he dragged him on the top of the ship. Halftail was panting in exhaustion as he stretched his eyes wide in pain. His body shook as he just wanted to lay there and sleep.

Kanan kicked Halftail harshly in the ribs to wake him up. Halftail opened his eyes as he had the image of Bine standing in front of him. He grunted as he rose to his paws and bounded forward. His muscles howled in protest with his paws barely connecting against the ground anymore. He was running on pure adrenaline.

Kanan was right behind him and they both broke the plasma ray and landed on the ground of the hanger. Halftail lifted his head weakly and felt his whiskers freeze against his face. He twitched them to clean them as icicles fell onto the ground.

“Are you alright," fretted Kanan as he sat up.

Halftail shook out each numb, yet throbbing paw in turn. "I'm okay, but let's not do that again," he joked as he forced himself to his paws. He immediately fell back down, but perseverance and determination won out on all of that. He rose to his paws and arched his back in an exhausted stretch. "We have to find the crew. I can taste their fear scent."

“Are you sure it's not the space talking," asked Kanan as he rubbed a hand against his hair to dislodge some of the frost. 

Halftail leaped forward and grasped the ground with sure paws. He blinked his eyes to force them to focus as he bounded forward. Kanan followed right behind as they took off into the ship. Halftail made his way down the hallway and he heard the sound of kits crying in one of the rooms.

“Blizzardstorm!"

He launched himself into the ground and grasped his lightsaber in his tail. Kanan followed and they landed, slicing the droids that were about to execute their friends.

Halftail took down the nearest droid and sliced his lightsaber through the midline of the droid. Kanan took care of the two others before he broke their restraints. Halftail came over and started to unmuzzle everyone. He couldn't help but purr when he saw that the kits appeared fine, just a bit shaken up.

“Are you alright," he asked them. He started to sniff them all over to make sure that they were unharmed. 

Adderfang pushed his grandfather's nose away and shook his head. "I'm fine, Halftail."

Halftail purred in relief. "I know that you are. I just needed to se for myself," he fretted as he drew all of the kits near and couldn't help but purr loudly that they were alright.

“Where's Dad," asked Snowfall as she lumbered forward.

Concern showed in Halftail's eyes. "Swifttail! We have to go, now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail stood with his back to Maul. He gazed outside and saw space passing them by. His tail tip twitched to and fro. Keen and Ezra were on either side of him and he knew that something was going on behind him, because he heard something behind him. He just didn't want to turn around. 

“Time to see that Holocron," murmured Maul from behind him as he showed the Jedi Holocron.

Ezra narrowed his eyes to unforgiving slits. "Fine. We open them and then you give us back our crew."

“Yeah, and my family," agreed Swifttail as he stalked forward and sat down. "If anything happens to them, I promise that I will slice my claws through your neck."

“A threat from a snow leopard. That's a new one," joked Maul as he sat down across from Ezra, Swifttail, and Keen.

The two took out the Holocrons and they all started to open the ones that they could. It was a slow and painful process and Swifttail felt his entire fur prickling along his back. 

Swifttail started to gaze into the combined Holocrons with so much light that he could barely put anything together. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't. Everything was just spinning and all he could see was just images.

“Swifttail!"

Halftail stood at the edge of the room and gazed in. It was bright beyond measure and he was struggling to see anything. "Swifttail! Keen!"

Kanan rested a hand on Halftail's shoulders and they stalked forward. Halftail shoved his ears forward and tried to open his mouth to scent the air. 

“Ezra, Keen, Swifttail, look away," urged Kanan sternly.

Ezra looked up. "I see so much. I know how to defeat the Sith!"

“It's just an illusion," argued Halftail with a shake of his head. "You have to let it go. It's not worth it!"

Swifttail blinked his eyes. "We're almost there."

“Your kits need you, Swifttail," announced Halftail as he turned to look at them.

Swifttail managed to catch a glimpse before he turned to Keen and Ezra. "We have to go. We have to let go," he announced as he lowered his paw and allowed the Holocron on his behalf to stop merging with the Sith Holocron.

Keen grunted. "O-Okay. For our families," he rasped.

He let go of his end before Ezra did the same. The Holocrons exploded and everyone was thrown back.

Halftail hit the wall with Kanan right beside him. Despite his aching body, he was able to lift his head and gaze around at everyone. He saw most of them stirring, but Swifttail wasn't.

“Swifttail," called Halftail as he bounded over to his son.

Swifttail was limp and his eyes were closed. Halftail nudged his neck roughly, but his son didn't stir. "Swifttail!"

“Dad! Daddy," the kits wailed as they nearly pushed Halftail out of the way and turned to their father. Halftail gave them some space as they started to paw at him and lick at his face.

Suddenly, Swifttail's eyes flashed open and he let out a strained cough. He shook his head to clear it and he couldn't help but purr as all of his kits latched onto him like kits.

“That the force that you're alright," he exclaimed as he wrapped them all under him and licked them roughly. "I thought that I lost you!"

“Never," announced Blizzardstorm in pride. "We're strong!"

A purr rolled in Swifttail's throat as Ezra came over and joined him. The rest of the crew did as well and gazed at the rambunctious kits. "That you are. Strong just like you're mother."

Halftail knew that they would have trouble and trials. But, for right now, everything was as it should be.


	9. A Father’s Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing that Swifttail can ever think of doing with his time is spending time with his kits.

“No. No. Adlerleaf, no. Please, no. No!"

Swifttail suddenly jolted awake as he felt someone land on his stomach. He shook his head as he lifted up and opened his eyes to see Snowfall standing on his chest. Her eyes were wide and a smile showed on her face.

“Dad, you were crying in your sleep again," she told him.

Swifttail smiled in embarrassment as he shook his head. "Yeah, well, what are you doing up this early? I bet the sun hasn't even come up yet," he chided as he sunk his teeth into his daughter's scruff and set her down on the floor before he leaped down beside her.

“It's up! There's a meeting that we have to get to," announced Snowfall with her fur fluffing out eagerly. 

Swifttail stifled a groan. He hated to go to another meeting with news that probably wasn't good. But, he needed to show his kits that he still supported the rebel cause. 

“Alright, give me some privacy while I get ready and I'll be right out," he told her as he pushed his head against Snowfall's haunches and gave her a nudge. "And make sure that the rest of your littermates are awake."

Snowfall left the room and closed the door behind her. Swifttail sighed as he drew backwards and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He started to throw water on his face to try and wake himself up. He looked in the mirror and saw how tired he looked. He couldn't help but grumbled as he folded his ears against his head and turned away from the mirror and back into the room. He made his bed and clawed at his fur to force it to lay flat.

He emerged from his bedroom and purred as he saw Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm pass in front of him.

“I'll teach you how to mash up the coltsfoot later for that light cough that you have," Birchfoot told him with a lick over his ear. "Then I can teach you some battle moves that you're going to need to learn if you ever want to go on a mission with the rest of the team."

Wonder reflected in Blizzardstorm's blind blue eyes. "Mission? Me? But I'm blind."

“Of course you can go on missions," exclaimed Swifttail as he came over and walked on the other side of his son. "Brook went on hundreds of missions in her lifetime and she was blind just like you."

Blizzardstorm purred as he brushed his head against his father's chest before he bounded forward and joined his littermates following after him. Birchfoot came over to Swifttail and tipped his head when he looked at his apprentices's eyes.

“Swifttail, you look horrible. Are you feeling unwell," fretted Birchfoot in his usual healer tone as Birchfoot lifted his tail and brushed it against Swifttail's forehead to check for fever.

Swifttail drew away from him and twitched his ear. "I'm fine, just tired," he replied with a deep frown. "I didn't sleep too well with those nightmares spiraling in my head."

“Are they still about Adlerleaf," whispered Birchfoot, his eyes drooping at the mention of his sister.

Swifttail gave a small nod before he pulled ahead, not wanting to speak to Birchfoot about this anymore. He bounded out of the base and squinted his eyes at the sunlight as he made his way down to the meeting spot. He dipped his head to Halftail and the others around him. He sat down and licked his paw and drew it over his ears in a quick grooming session. 

“So, what are we all here for," asked Molis as he stretched his jaws in a massive yawn. "It's a little early for this, don't you think?"

Hera nodded slowly. "It is, but we have had something truly terrible happen. Another fleet was attacked and all of the pilots dead."

There were murmurs and whispers of grief and confusion all around before Ezra spoke. "At this rate we're not going to have any pilots left.”

“We're always going to have to me as a pilot," boasted Snowfall as she puffed out her chest in pride. Swifttail let out a firm growl and she drew back in embarrassment.

“What are we going to do about it," asked Keen with his ears twitching. "We need pilots in our fight against the Empire."

“Very true, Keen, but we're going to do it in a different way. There are numerous cadets from the Empire who have been talking about defecting, but they need a little push," Bluefeather explained as she looked at her nephew. 

“Sabine will infiltrate as well as Snowfall," announced Hera.

Swifttail swore that he felt his heart jump out from his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had just had a massive scare from Leafshine in the prior mission. He wasn't about to allow Snowfall to risk her life in the same way, just more dangerous, since it was with the Empire.

“Oh no, I don't think so," argued Swifttail with the fur beginning to bristle along his spine. 

Halftail turned to look at his son. "Swifttail, Snowfall could handle it." 

Swifttail couldn't believe that his father was agreeing with this. The fur stood up along his back with his teeth bared. "I almost lost one kit to a dangerous mission, I'm not about to do it to another," he snarled.

Halftail came over to him and touched his nose to his son's shoulder to try and calm him down. "You have to start trusting you kits."

“Easy for you to say," huffed Swifttail as he turned away briskly from his father.

He was about to storm off before Snowfall bounded forward and stopped in front of her father. "Dad, I can do it," reassured Snowfall with a deep smile. She reared on her hind legs and brushed her head against Swifttail's chest. "You have to trust me. Besides, I'll be with Sabine."

Swifttail lifted his paw and hugged Snowfall toward him. He took in what she was saying and he did trust her. He also knew how talented she was. She could certainly handle it; it was just Swifttail that was having the problem with it.

“I know you can, sweetheart. I know that you can," Swifttail whispered against her back. He reluctantly drew backwards and curled his tail over his back.

Kanan took a step forward and kneeled down, resting a hand on Swifttail's shoulder and Snowfall's. "I believe that she and Sabine can do it. Besides, we won't be far, I promise."

Swifttail bowed his head as he looked around to everyone around him. "Alright, go ahead," he grunted briskly. "But, I'm going to be close."

“Of course," assured Hera. "And I'm sure that Sabine will keep a close eye on Snowfall."

Sabine kneeled down and hugged Snowfall close. "I'll keep on her like a Lothal Cat to Ezra."

Everyone turned to Ezra, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before letting out a fierce huff. "That was just when I was learning to connect. I'm fine now."

“Only time will tell," whispered Adderfang in Leafshine's ear as she started to giggle.

Swifttail still didn't like the idea much, but he knew that he had to allow Snowfall some room to grow and experience life. Besides, she had been trained by Hera and Bluefeather to be a pilot and she was doing marginally well for her age. This was a mission specifically for her. Swifttail would be stupid not to let her go.

“Alright, you can go." He saw Snowfall brighten with the blessing of his words. "But, you better hurry up and get ready before I change my mind."

Snowfall lifted her tail to her forehead in a sort of salute. "You got it! Thanks, Dad!" She bustled forward and rubbed her head against his chest roughly before she turned and darted back to her room to gather anything that she may need to bring with her.

Swifttail felt a tightness in his chest that he knew was nerves. It was as if Darth Vader was crushing his chest with a choke hold, except much worse. 

He suddenly felt a pelt brush against his and he looked to see his father on the right side of him. He was staring solemnly ahead with his blind eye reflecting nothing while his other eye reflected everything. "The hardest thing that you can do is let them go. Besides, it's a lot harder for you than it is for them." 

With that he joined Keen's side and the two of them went to go and prepare for the part of the mission that involved staying behind. The rest of them did the same and went to their usual positions for the time being. Molis, Hera, Bluefeather, and Zeb went to brief another fleet while everyone else started to board the cruiser. Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm were preparing herbs for the inevitable. 

Swifttail felt a little useless just standing there with his eyes fixed in front of him. But, luckily, Kanan seemed to want to understand his fear and he kneeled beside him. It took a few heartbeats before he found Swifttail's shoulder, but once he did he thrust his hand down on it surely. "You don't have to be frightened for her. She's spunky, stubborn, and determined. She'll make a valiant cadet."

“It's not that part of the mission that bothers me. It's the Empire part. She's never been that close and it's overwhelming for even me; let alone my daughter," confessed Swifttail as he shuffled his paws in front of him.

“You will both be fine. Now, I think that you should make sure that your other kits have something productive to do before they make a mess of the engine room, again," complained Kanan with a strange roll of his blank eyes.

Swifttail looked ahead and saw Leafshine and Adderfang wrestling and rolling around, perfecting the battle moves that Molis had taught them. Swifttail couldn't help but purr as he propelled himself forward and landed beside them.

“Okay, how about you try and help me today," suggested Swifttail with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes to captivate any kit.

Leafshine pushed her brother aside when he kept swiping at her tail and reared on her hind legs to rest her paws against his muzzle. "Will we be able to help Snowfall?"

“Of course," he mumbled as he picked up Leafshine by the scruff and swung her onto his broad shoulders. "You just have to know what to do. Do you two except your challenge?"

Adderfang's eyes glowed in determination as a growl rolled in his throat and his teeth were partially bared. "Yes!"

“Then let's go," announced Swifttail as he bounded toward the fleet. He knew that Snowfall would be fine, but he couldn't stop the gnawing in his stomach that told him that things could and would go wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hold still," snapped Sabine as she tried to fasten Snowfall's uniform together. It was different for any animal species and Snowfall found it highly uncomfortable and tight. 

Snowfall forced herself to relax. "Sorry. Just excited," she explained with her ears twitching. 

“I know. But, there are a few rules that you have to follow. Speak only when spoken to. Don't growl or hiss or do anything like that to anyone. And, most of all, follow orders from any commanding officer," Sabine told her as she finished fastening her and placed a specialized helmet on her head.

Snowfall tilted her head at the bulky thing over her and found that it was pretty hard to breathe. She was sure that she would get used to it, even if she didn't want to get used to it.

“You'll do fine," reassured Sabine as she winked at Snowfall before placing her own helmet on.

The shuttle suddenly landed on the Empire's ship and Snowfall felt like she was going to vomit or pass out at the same time. Her blood went cold and tears started to show in the corners of her eyes.

Snowfall suddenly felt a nudge in her haunch and realized that it was Sabine. Snowfall lowered her head into her shoulders and stalked forward with her claws curling into the ground. She continued forward as she skipped forward and stopped in front of some officers. She looked up and was about to walk forward before they stopped her.

“Credentials, please," they ordered. 

Snowfall narrowed her eyes under her helmet. ‘Just because you say please, doesn't make you nice,’ she thought hotly.

She dug around into her pocket and brought out an ID card. She handed it over and she let out a breath of relief when the R2 unit told her that she was free to go. She skipped forward and stopped, waiting for Sabine to come forward after her. 

It took a while before she was able to come forward. She ran her fingers over the tip of Snowfall's helmet to steer her forward. "One down. A lot more to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail let out a growl as he continued to pace. He threw his head back and forth with his teeth slightly bared. He would snap at anyone who would come close to him, so everyone just left him alone. Swifttail didn't care if he had a hot temper, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone while he worried.

“You have nothing to be nervous about," chided Halftail as he watched his son continue to pace. When that didn't work, he tried something else. "You're just making everyone else nervous around here. Do you think that you could relax for a few heartbeats?"

Understanding showed on Swifttail's face as he sat down. He licked his paw and drew it over his ears in a quick grooming ritual. It seemed that his fur was becoming more and more ruffled by the heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Dad, it's just my daughter."

“You don't think that I felt the same way when you went on your first mission," challenged Halftail as he met his son's eyes. "Because I did. I worried so much that Birchfoot had to give me poppy seeds and thyme to calm me down. I was nearly sedated."

Swifttail could only imagine that. He let out a purr. "I know, but it's my daughter. It's different with a girl."

“It shouldn't be," argued Halftail as he curled his tail around Swifttail's shoulders to try and comfort him. "She's got this. Now, how about you do something more productive and go spend time with your other kits? I'm sure that they're bored beyond measure."

Swifttail could only imagine the trouble that his other three kits could've gotten into before. They were just bored and the ship was a great place for them to explore, at least they thought that it was.

“Alright. But, please tell me if anything happens," Swifttail meowed as he took off down the hallways. He bounded forward and made his way into the rooms and found Adderfang, Leafshine, and Blizzardstorm. Adderfang and Leafshine were wrestling while Blizzarstorm sat in the corner as if she was afraid to join in.

“Dad," exclaimed Leafshine as she swiveled around to look at her father.

At that very moment, Adderafng launched himself at Leafshine and the two of them went rolling. There was a deep growl from Leafshine as she pushed Adderfang down. "Adderfang! I'm trying to talk to Dad.”

Swifttail snorted in amusement. "You're going to make quite a fine fighter," he praised as he looked at his son. He had the broad shoulders and muscular build of Halftail. He would certainly be the fighter of the litter.

Adderfang puffed out his chest in pride as Swifttail strode forward and licked him between the ears before he looked over to Blizzardstorm and Leafshine. "How about we do something a little fun while there's not a lot going on," he suggested.

Excitement showed on Blizzardstorm's face as he rose to his paws and flicked his tail tip eagerly. "Yes, please," he begged with his eyes showing. 

“We have plenty of places to play," pointed out Swifttail as he lowered his head into his shoulders and snorted deeply as he walked.

The three of the kits bounded forward and wove around his paws until he nearly tripped. But, he had gotten used to it by now and he didn't mind it so much. "What are we going to do," asked Adderfang eagerly as he leaped forward and nearly blocked his father's path.

Swifttail nudged him with his nose and Adderfang reluctantly moved. "We're going to be practicing our hunting and battle moves," he explained.

“But, I'm not good at that," whined Blizzardstorm as he let out a rattling cough.

Swifttail stopped and pressed his ear against Blizzardstorm's chest. It cackled slightly and concern sparked through him. But, Blizzardstorm was ill quite often, so he decided to just let Birchfoot treat him, even though he was a healer apprentice. 

“You just don't know that you are yet," explained Swifttail as he scampered ahead with his paws barely colliding with the ground. They headed into the nearest room and Swifttail closed the door. It was spacious and didn't have anything for the kits to run into. It was just a spacious room that would be good for training them in hunting and fighting.

“I'm going to be the best hunter ever," boasted Leafshine as she darted forward with her chest puffing out in pride.

Swiftttail leaped over her and landed gingerly on the ground. "Okay, before you can hunt or fight you need to have a good hunting or battle stance. I know that you've practiced this before, but you're becoming sloppy. I'd like you to try again, understood?"

The kits nodded before they took to their own space. Swifttail looked to Lifeshine first and saw that she was almost lopsided. Swifttail came over and helped her stand upright. "Keep your weight even or you'll make more noise when you stalk forward.”

He turned to Adderfang, who was in a battle stance. It was a lot firmer than a hunting crouch, but he was sprawled out way too much. If he leaped he would only go a tail-length of distance.

“Not bad," praised Swifttail slowly. "But, you need to tuck your paws under you chest for maximum leap."

Adderfang obeyed his father and looked up to him questionably. Swifttail gave him a curt nod.

Swifttail purred before he turned to look at Blizzardstorm. He was hovered down while he coughed heavily, entire body shaking with each breath. He was about to fall over when he composed himself and shook his head to clear it. He tried to lower down, but he couldn't see a hunter's crouch, so it was difficult to copy.

Swifttail's heart melted for his son as he came over and rested his tail across his son's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Blizzardstorm sniffed in embarrassment. "It's not very good, is it?"

“It's honestly not bad. It's better than my first hunter's crouch," he told him with a genuine smile. "But, do you mind if I adjust you?"

Blizzardstorm shook his head. "Not at all."

Swifttail picked up Blizzardstorm gingerly by the scruff and noticed the heat radiating off of him. He then set him down and helped him tuck his paws under him. He helped him keep his tail straight and other things that good hunters did. "Now that you can feel how you go down, you can do it later."

“I got it," Blizzardstorm announced as he slid out his claws. "I'm now good to start hunting, right, Dad?"

“Absolutely," agreed Swifttail as he motioned ahead of him. "Just work on your stalking and then we'll put something for you actually to jump on it."

Blizzardstorm nodded earnestly as he started to stalk forward with his paws shaking as he walked. He wasn't great at stalking because he was a little feverish and it was affecting him. His frequent coughing wasn't helping either. 

Swifttail couldn't help but frown. Blizzardstorm had so many challenges, but with some patience and some training, he might be able to be a fine cat.


	10. Rebel Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall’s first mission is something that she doesn’t know if she’s quite ready for.

“Are you ready to start flying on your own," asked Sabine as she came over to Snowfall. 

Snowfall nodded. She longed to take her helmet off so that she could breathe, but that wasn't a possibility. So, she held her breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "I t-think so. Is it okay if I'm a little nervous?"

Sabine nodded as they went over to a TIE Fighter and was about to climb in. "It's natural to be nervous. Besides, this is your first mission and solo piloting mission. Your father wouldn't agree to this, but he would be so proud of you once you did.”

Snowfall beamed as she leaped into a TIE Fighter and bucked herself in. The controls were a lot different from what she was used to, but she figured that she could get ahold of it. She would have to or she would be blown to bits.

“Your heart rate is elevated, cadet," announced a voice in her helmet.

Snowfall narrowed her eyes. "Well, it's my first mission," she reported with her lip curling, even though he couldn't see her. "And my name isn't cadet! My name is Snowfall."

There was a bark from the other end and Snowfall was surprised to realize that it had to be a canine. "And my name is Brackenfur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, Brackenfur," announced Snowfall as she felt herself relax slightly. He sounded like he was someone who would have her back.

“Just follow me and breathe normally and you should be fine," reassured Brackenfur as they started to lift their ships out of the hanger and into space.

Snowfall's heart was in her throat as she tried to copy Sabine in front of her. She knew how to fly, but it seemed like things were escaping her at the moment. She fluffed out her fur against her armor as she took off into the air and started to follow. She was a little too close, so she drifted backwards a bit. 

“Hey! Watch it, newbie," hissed a voice through her intercom.

Embarrassment showed on Snowfall's face. "S-Sorry," she stammered as she struggled to regain her composure. She sunk her claws into the controls so that she was in more control.

She continued to steer forward when she heard the objective sounding through her ears. "We are to take out some of the Rebel Insurgence."

At the mention of that, Snowfall immediately tensed. She knew that she couldn't do that, but she had to keep cover at the same time. She decided that she would just pretend that she was an awful shot. They couldn't kick her out for that, right?

She suddenly veered sideways so that a wandering shot wouldn't collide with her. She let out a yelp as she turned and flipped slightly in the air. The ship slightly stalled and turned back over. Snowfall shook her head feebly to clear it. It was certainly more than she had ever expected.

“Keep calm. It's okay," she whispered to herself as she tried to calm her shaking paws.

“Just relax, Snowfall. Just follow my lead," invited Brackenfur as he came right in front of Snowfall's view. "I'll show you the best place to shoot rebel scum!"

Snowfall struggled not to bristle at the mention of 'rebel scum'. But, she managed to keep herself calm as she followed Brackenfur through some of the asteroids and to the backside of a rebel fleet. Snowfall whimpered slightly as she forced herself to fire at them. She managed to just connect with one of the wings slightly. It certainly wasn't enough to cause extensive damage, but it didn't make her seem like a traitor to the cause either.

Suddenly a giant ship came out of hyperspace. It drifted toward them and Snowfall almost purred when she noticed that it was the rebel fleet. They would be no match for them, at least she thought that they couldn't. She didn't know for sure, but she knew that the Empire wouldn't waste ships when they knew that they couldn't win.

“Retreat," called the leader of the fleet in her head.

Snowfall couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Yes, sir."

She then steered the ship a little and nearly hit Sabine in the process. She composed herself and gave her head a much needed shake of embarrassment. She composed herself and they headed back to their ship. Snowfall lowered herself in and practically leaped out of the ship. She landed and shook out her flank with embarrassment showing on her face.

Sabine leaped out of her own and turned to Snowfall. "You did so good."

Snowfall shook her head. "Not really. I'm not used to flying ships like that. I guess I need to practice a little more."

“The most famous pilot in the entire rebel cause couldn't be used to flying these. It'll just take practice," Sabine reassured as she stroked Snowfall between the ears. "Now, how about we head to dinner?"

Snowfall had noticed that her stomach was starting to rumble. She hadn't eaten anything since the morning and they had arrived there in the middle of the day. By the time that they had settled in and everything it was fairly late. Besides, Snowfall would never pass up an opportunity to eat. 

“Yes, please," she purred as she bounded forward. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Sabine was following before she slammed into someone's flank.

She staggered backwards and shook her head to clear it. She was about to growl something hotly, but she noticed that the one standing in front of her was a wolf. He was black and dark brown with gleaming amber eyes. He had a small scar on the side of his cheek. Overall he looked very handsome in Snowfall's eyes. 

“S-Sorry," stammered Snowfall as she rose to her paws.

The wolf nudged Snowfall to her paws gingerly and dipped his head. "No, it was probably my fault. I never look around for who's around me," the wolf sympathized before he dipped his head again. "Where are my manners? My name is Brackenfur."

Eagerness showed on Snowfall's face. "I'm Snowfall."

The wolf's eyes brightened as he straightened out a paw to shake with Snowfall's. Snowfall shook his paw and couldn't help but purr. "You were that amazing flyer! Boy, I wish that I was that good." 

Snowfall's face turned crimson and hot with embarrassment. She gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. "I'm really not that good. That was my first time."

“No way!" Brackenfur threw his head back and snorted in amusement. "Snowfall, would you like to eat with me today?"

Snowfall couldn't believe what she had heard. Had Brackenfur asked her on a date? She shook her head to clear it. He was probably just trying to make her feel more comfortable with all of the males around her and rough males at that. She thought best to agree to it and to make friends with him. Maybe she could persuade him to join the rebels.

“Sure," she purred as she drifted closer to him. 

The two walked side by side to the mess hall and took a seat. A small tray was placed in front of them both. To Snowfall, it looked amazing! She hadn't had something this good in absolute moons. It was usually freeze dried or not good to eat anymore. She usually had to force herself to eat unless her father was able to actually hunt and catch her something better.

She began to dig in and forgot all of her manners. She slurped down something that was sweet and tasted like some fruit that she couldn't place. She tasted some other form of meat that was pretty tough, but was certainly delicious. She should have been embarrassed by the way that she was eating, but she was too hungry to stop herself.

“Wow, don't they feed you where you come from," joked Brackenfur.

Snowfall lifted her head and swiped a paw under her jaw to stop the slobber from dripping from her mouth. "We don't always have a lot of food, so we have to take what we can get," she confessed with a shrug.

Amusement showed on Brackenfur's face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I used to eat this slop like it was the best thing ever before I actually got used to it."

“You weren't born here," inquired Snowfall.

Brackenfur shook his head. "Not exactly. I was taken here when I was a few years old. I was taken from a dying planet, so I guess this is better." He suddenly wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But, the food has only gotten worse."

“Do you like being here," asked Snowfall as she continued to nose around and took a large bite of bread. It was fairly hard, but it was still food.

Brackenfur shrugged as he just started to play with his food with an outstretched claw. "It's okay, I guess. It's all that I've ever known. Hard to say if I like it or not," he confessed.

Hope sparked inside of Snowfall. This wolf sounded like he could be converted without much of a fight. She would press slightly, but not too hard. She didn't want to aggravate him or him tell anyone else what he was up to. 

“Hey, Brack, what are you doing with a fluffy haired kitten like that," jabbed a rather large wolf as he lumbered forward with his fur bristling along his spine.

Brackenfur just looked down to his food. "Nothing, Shadowfang. We're just talking," he mumbled, half to himself.

Snowfall couldn't help but stare as she turned her head to look at Shadowfang. He was quite large and he had glinting teeth and claws to match. He just looked threatening. 

“Talking," echoed Shadowfang before he swiveled to look at her. "What are you looking at?!"

“Nothing," answered Snowfall, but she didn't look down. "I just don't appreciate being yelled at."

Shadowfang let out a laugh that made the fur along Snowfall's back stand up. She forced them to lay flat, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it. "Then how about this!" He slammed his paw down on the tray and it splattered up right away on Snowfall's face and chest.

She gasped in surprise as hot and slimy things ran down her fur. She squeezed her eyes shut as embarrassment showed on her face. Everyone looked to her and started to point, laugh, and snicker all that the same time. Snowfall couldn't believe how rude everyone was being and it made tears leap to her eye.

She swung around and leaped down before Brackenfur grabbed her paw. "Wait, you don't have to go," he pointed out.

Snowfall yanked her paw from Brackenfur's and shot him a death glare. "Yes. I. Do." She continued on and gave her flank a slight shake, sending food particles and liquid against the wall. She groaned and made her way out as tears started to run down her face in a way that she couldn't stop it. She shook her head to clear it and continued forward.

She went into Sabine and her's adjoining rooms and headed to the bathroom that they shared. She wanted everything off of her white pelt as soon as possible. The only problem was it was starting to harden and stick to her relentlessly. It took almost a half an hour to scrub everything off of her and get rid of the scent that still clung to her fur. She was sure that Brackenfur was never going to go near her again.

She turned off the water and climbed out, shaking out her fur before she dried it off as good as possible. She made her way to her bed and leaped onto her bed and sprawled out to the best of her ability. She was embarrassed, wet, and cold. It wasn't a great combination. 

She laid there for a while before Sabine came in. She smiled when she saw Snowfall. "Hey."

“Hey," muttered Snowfall as she looked away.

“Are you okay," sympathized Sabine as she came and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Snowfall shrugged as tears still clung at her eyes. "I guess," she muttered darkly. It only took another moment for Snowfall to tell Sabine everything that had happened from thinking that Brackenfur was being nice to her to what had happened with Shadowfang.

Sabine tilted her head while she took her fingers and ran it through Snowfall's silky and now soft fur. "I'm sorry that that happened, Snowfall. I was hazed too, but don't let anyone like Shadowfang make you feel that way. You're amazing!"

Snowfall blushed at Sabine's words. It was exactly like something her father would say to her if he was there. He wasn't, so Sabine seemed to be taking that place.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Snowfall darted to her paws, arching her back and hissing. Sabine waved her hand in a warning as she came to the door and opened it slowly. Sabine nodded to whoever was there before she turned to Snowfall. "It's for you and I think that you're going to want to see this one."

Snowfall struggled not to growl as she leaped from the bed and made her way forward. She managed to pull herself from the door's small opening and her eyes squinted when she saw that it was Brackenfur. His eyes seemed sympathetic and remorseful, even though it wasn't his fault.

“Snowfall, could I speak to you," asked Brackenfur hopefully.

Snowfall allowed a small growl to roll in her throat as a warning while she stepped forward hesitantly. "Okay," she answered as she came out of the room and closed the door so that Sabine couldn't hear her.

“What do you want," Snowfall asked a little gruffer than she would've liked.

Brackenfur drew back as if someone has sliced claws against his nose. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You ran off pretty quickly," he pointed out.

Snowfall struggled not to roll her eyes. She knew that she should be touched that he was that caring. "I'm fine. Embarrassed, but nothing that can't be helped."

“I'm sorry about Shadowfang. He's a bully. The first year that I was here he shut my tail in a door," Brackenfur explained with wide eyes.

“No," exclaimed Snowfall as she drew back in shock. "That must have been awful!"

Brackenfur drew his tail in front of Snowfall's face and she blinked her eyes as she examined it. The tip was slightly sprawled and looked like it had been broken long ago. "Yep, that hurt like a blaster into the tail! I had to have a cast around my tail and you can only imagine the slack that I took for that."

“I don't know why you would want to live in a place where everyone treats you not very nice," confessed Snowfall.

Brackenfur shrugged with his broad shoulders tensing. "Good question. I don't really have an answer to that. I guess it's just what I've always known."

“Maybe it's time for a change," suggested Snowfall eagerly.

Brackenfur looked a little guarded with his one eyebrow raising with the fur starting to slightly bristle along his spine as he slightly drew away from her. "What sort of change are you talking about, Snowfall?"

Snowfall knew that this could be extremely dangerous to just blurt it out. But, she felt like she couldn't hide it anymore and that she could trust Brackenfur. "Brackenfur, I need to tell you something and you need to promise that you won't tell anyone else and you won't freak out," she pleaded.

Brackenfur seemed almost amused by her pleading promise. But, he decided to humor her and nod. "Sure, Snowfall. I suppose that I can keep a promise."

Snowfall took in a deep breath and smiled timidly. "I'm a rebel."


	11. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall finds herself a little over her head behind enemy lines.

“What," gasped Brackenfur with his fur bristling uncontrollably. He lowered into a battle crouch with his teeth bared in a snarl as he faced Snowfall.

Snowfall drew backwards in fear with her ears plastered against her head. "You promised that you wouldn't say anything! Keep your voice down," she pleaded as she looked around the hallways to make sure that no one had heard.

Brackenfur continued to be on the defensive. He lifted his paw and his claws jutted from them. "I can't believe that you are a rebel! What are you doing here?" 

Snowfall knew that she had said too much already, but she felt like she had to tell him about it. For some odd reason she trusted Brackenfur. "I'm trying to recruit other rebels that just don't know that they're rebels yet. I need to persuade them."

“You made a huge risk coming here," warned Brackenfur with his teeth still slightly bared. "Why would you do this?"

“Because it's what I believe in. It's what my father, grandfather, and mother agree with," explained Snowfall with her eyes round and unblinking. 

Brackenfur slightly relaxed as he rose to his paws and tilted his head in surprise. "Your parents and grandparents are rebels too?"

Snowfall hung her head. "Er, they were. My grandfather is still alive, but my grandmother is dead. She died giving birth to my father. The same thing happened to my mother and father. My mother died when she gave birth to me and my littermates. My father, grandfather, and my littermates are anything that I have left."

“I never knew my father, but my mother is still in my life as well as my little brother," explained Brackenfur. "My father was killed for the cause, but I don't know if I believe in it."

Snowfall heard footsteps coming from the hallway and realized the curfew was coming up. She bristled the fur along her spine and licked her lips. "If you want to know more about come to the storage room tomorrow at midnight."

Brackenfur thought a few moments before he dipped his head. "Fine. Have a goodnight."

“You too," breathed Snowfall at his sentiment. 

She watched him go before she opened the door with her nose pressed against the door. She leaped down and shook her pelt to clear it. She lumbered forward and wiggled her haunches before she leaped onto the bed and sprawled out with her jaws parted in a massive yawn. 

“What was that about," asked Sabine.

Snowfall fluffed out her fur. "I think that I have one taker on our whole rebel mission," explained Snowfall as she started to groom herself with rough laps of her tongue.

“And was that Brackenfur," inquired Sabine with almost a laugh. "I saw the way that he was staring at you. He likes you."

“Likes what," asked Snowfall in confusion.

“You," answered Sabine with an amused roll of her eyes. "You've never noticed the way that he likes to stare at you?"

Snowfall had only know him for a day and it really wasn't long enough to know that much about him. Besides, she was never able to tell when anyone liked anyone because no one gave many social cues. "Well, I didn't know that he was staring at me."

“He certainly was,” Sabine gushed.

Snowfall rolled her eyes. “If you say that is the reason that he's coming to see me about the rebels then I'll take it," murmured Snowfall as she stretched out on the bed with her back slightly arching as she yawned once more. 

“Then I need to step up and bring some to this meeting that you've decided to have. When is it," asked Sabine. However, Snowfall didn't answer. She looked over and saw that Snowfall was now snoring with paws tucked up against her chest and tail strewn over her haunches. She laughed a bit before she sat on the bed and turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Snowfall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowfall awoke early the next morning to Sabine nudging her awake. Snowfall grunted a bit as she fluffed out her fur. "What's going on?"

“Early morning drills," answered Sabine with a smile. "That means running."

“I like to run," Snowfall told her with a dip of her head. 

Sabine rolled her eyes as she began to tie her shoes. "You won't after today," she laughed as she patted Snowfall on her head. "I can assure you of that."

Worry showed on Snowfall's face. She did love to run, considering that she loved to do so with her littermates. But, she had a feeling that this would be different. She forced herself to continue to look eager as she bounded outside with Sabine right at her side. 

They made their way into the gym that had a track around it. Everyone else was already there, looking at them with distrust in their eyes. Snowfall clustered closer and closer to Sabine until their pelts brushed and alarm showed in her eyes. 

“Because these two cadets decided to be late," echoed the commander as he made his way forward. "You will all run extra laps."

There were groans from most of the other cadets and threatening glances tossed their way. Snowfall felt even more ashamed as her stomach did flipflops. "Start out with ten and we'll work our way from there. Move it!"

Snowfall immediately darted forward and forgot all about pacing. She didn't want to be anywhere near anyone else with their scalding looks and clenched fists. It made Snowfall think that they might perhaps try something on her that she couldn't fend off. She certainly didn't need a fight her second day, especially when she was trying to recruit rebels.

By the seventh lap, Snowfall started to slow. Her claws struggled to gain traction on the black surface and she swore under her breath as everyone started to pass her.

She immediately tensed when she saw Shadowfang pass her. He let out a snarl that could shake trees when he saw her. "Are you ready for what's coming to you, little kit?"

The threat was intense in his voice and Snowfall wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do. Her fur stood on end as Shadowfang was about to leap for her. 

However, Brackenfur stepped in before Shadowfang could make a move. Shadowfang looked quizzically at the wolf as Brackenfur dropped into a battle crouch, still jogging. "Don't even think of it, Shadowfang," challenged Brackenfur with saliva starting to drip from his jaws. "Or you'll have to go through me."

“No need to get your fur in a knot," breathed Shadowfang as he lolled his tongue out of his mouth and continued forward with his back bristling slightly when he ran.

Snowfall looked up to him and couldn't help a blush from rising to her cheek. "Thanks for that, but I could've taken him."

“Sure you could. I just stepped in before you got even more laps for fighting with a senior cadet," reported Brackenfur smartly with an amused snort. He then noticed Snowfall struggling to keep up and he veered almost by her haunches and gave her a small nudge. "You're almost there. Keep going."

Snowfall forced herself to obey with her paws able to connect with the ground and pull herself forward. "So, are we still having that meeting tonight?"

Snowfall nodded, surprised that Brackenfur seemed so eager about this. "Of course! I mean, only if you want to."

Brackenfur dipped his head as he ran. He was so fluid with his shoulders matching his haunches and body colliding gingerly when he did land. Snowfall wished that she could run like that. "Do you mind if I bring a friend?"

‘More than one rebel?’ "Of course," purred Snowfall before she stopped herself from becoming too excited. "May I ask your friend's name?"

Brackenfur raised a paw and pointed at pretty lynx with black tipped ears and long whiskers. She was running next to a male cadet that seemed to have some trouble keeping up as well. Snowfall's heart fell in her chest as she wondered if they were soon to be mates.

“Her name is Rainstream," Brackenfur introduced. "She's my sister."

“Sister," echoed Snowfall in surprise as her eyes narrowed. "How can she be your sister when you're a wolf and she's a lynx?"

Brackenfur tipped his head curiously. "Littermates and families are those that you're close to, not just who you were born to," explained Backenfur with a twitch of his own whiskers. "I'm sure not all of your family are cats?"

Snowfall thought for a moment about it before she nodded slowly. "Er, yeah, I suppose so. I mean, I have a wolf in my family named Keen and his aunt Bluefeather and an Anooba named Molis and there's humans." She gave her pelt a shake. "I guess we do have some diversity."

“Exactly," panted Brackenfur as he skidded to a halt at the end with Snowfall right behind him. The two panted madly as they tried to catch their breath. "See. Was that so bad?"

Snowfall shook her head. "Not really, but I prefer that we don't do it again."

“Nice try," sung the commanded as he came right behind Snowfall and Brackenfur, causing them to jump. "But, there is running every morning, as you know, Cadet Brack."

Brackenfur dipped his head in respect so that his nose almost bumped against the ground. "Yes, sir!"

“Good. Now get ready for some hand to hand combat," the commander ordered with an intense interest at Snowfall. Snowfall struggled not to crumple down in fear.

Once the commander walked to harass someone else, Snowfall looked to Brackenfur. "Is your real name Brack?"

Brackenfur shrugged in amusement as he strode forward. "Yeah, but I never liked that name. Then I realized that Brack sounds like Bracken and I look like Bracken so I just changed my name to Brackenfur and that's where I am today. That's a history of me." He let out a smile and Snowfall couldn't help but snort in amusement. 

“So, what should I expect from this hand to hand combat," inquired Snowfall as Brackenfur and her walked side by side and followed everyone else.

Brackenfur shrugged. "It depends on who your partner is. I promise that if we're partners then we'll go easy on you."

Snowfall shoved Brackenfur hard before she darted forward with Brackenfur following. They made their way into another room with a fairly large mat. The ceilings were high and the lights were dim. Snowfall was fairly certain to add to the aurora of the room, but she wasn't sure.

The commander turned to face them all and Snowfall gulped. "We're are going to be doing nice, clean fights to assess your technique and strength." He looked around. "How about we start out with Snowfall and Shadowfang?”

Snowfall's stomach churned in terror. Out of everyone here it just had to be Shadowfang. 

She crept forward with her claws pulled back into her paws and she shook her head as she crawled onto the mat. She made herself seem smaller with a deep steadying breath.

Shadowfang climbed into the mat and howled as he faced Snowfall. Snowfall flinched as Shadowfang laughed. "What's wrong, little kitty? Are you afraid of me?"

He leaned toward Snowfall and sniffed her. She arched her back and slashed her claws against Shadowfang's face instinctively. There were gasps around them as Shadowfang drew his head backwards in surprise. He turned to look back at Snowfall and bared his teeth bared at her. Blood was dripping from a large scratch and Shadowfang had a look to kill.

“Come on, Snowfall," called Brackenfur as he reared on his hind legs. "You can do it!"

Snowfall took in the strength in his voice as she leaped forward. She slashed her claws against Shadowfang's chest before she leaped back. She gave Shadowfang a pointed look with his teeth bared in a partial snarl. Blood wasn't trickling down, but chunks of fur was gone.

Shadowfang leaped forward and thrust his paws against the mat, shaking it underpaw. Snowfall veered sideways right as Shadowfang anticipated where she was about to go and beat her to it. Snowfall leaped and Shadowfang was ready. Shadowfang sunk his teeth into Snowfall's back and allowed his teeth to sink in and nearly crush Snowfall's spine.

Snowfall twisted in Shadowfang's mouth with his teeth ripping through her body. She managed to tilt upward and sink her teeth into the base of Shadowfang's muzzle.

Shadowfang yelped and released her. She landed hard on her paws and shook her head to clear it as she bounded forward to the edge of the mat. She desperately wanted to jump off the mat, but more cadets blocked her path so that she couldn't. She drew backwards with her hackles rising.

Shadowfang leaped forward again and dragged Snowfall back by her tail. Snowfall wailed in shock as Shadowfang started to push his entire weight on Snowfall's body. Snowfall felt more claws dig in and her breathing was starting to become labored and strained.

“Finish this," ordered the commander to Shadowfang.

Shadowfang dipped his head as he kneeled down and whispered into Snowfall's ear. "I'm going to enjoy this, kitty."

He lifted Snowfall into the air and slammed her down against the mat. She rolled to the edge and looked up with blood starting to crust around her nose.

Shadowfang marched toward her as she lifted his paw and slammed his paw against Snowfall's head. Snowfall let out a whimper just as her eyes rolled back in her head and everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowfall woke up to someone bathing her face with hot water. She whimpered slightly, but when she tried to move she instantly laid back down. She felt like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. She kept her eyes squeezed shut with her body slightly twitching.

“Ouch," she finally managed.

There was a soft laugh from the familiar voice of Sabine. "You took quite a hit there. Everyone cringed," explained Sabine as she ran her fingers through Snowfall's fur on top of her head. As soon as her fingers hit something, Snowfall drew backwards and whimpered once more.

Sabine flinched. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that it was going to hurt that bad. You have a pretty nasty bump," explained Sabine as she ran her fingers through Snowfall's fur once more to feel it. "I would say that Birchfoot should have a look at it, but he's not here."

“Yeah," grunted Snowfall as she rose to her paws and arched her back in a sort of stretch before she fell back down. "What did I miss?"

“Nothing of too much importance," replied Sabine. "Some more training and a brief piloting mission. Oh! I recruited a few more, I think."

“You think," echoed Snowfall to make sure that she had heard it right. She was only catching things in pits and pieces. "That's good news. What time is it?"

Sabine looked over at the clock that they had. "Right in time for our meetings." She then looked at Snowfall, who was struggling to stand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

There was a grunt from Snowfall as she leaped down. She puffed out her chest in pride as she sprawled out her paws to evenly disperse her weight. "If my grandfather can do anything with his condition and my father never stops then I won't either!" She blushed as she looked down and shuffled her paws. "And I want to see Brackenfur."

“I figured," muttered Sabine as she opened the door and peered out. She gazed around and once she was sure that no one was out there she made her escape. Snowfall stuck her nose out as she bounded after her.

Her snow leopard reflexes tingled in her paws as she allowed her fur to bristle along her spine. She opened her mouth and tasted the air with scent flooding through her mouth. It was difficult to pick out anyone specifically, but she managed to detect low levels of a passing patrol, but it had left a few hours ago.

Sabine ducked inside a room that Snowfall hadn't been in before. She squeezed in after her and narrowed her eyes to adjust to the low levels of lighting in the room. She gazed around madly to see if anyone was hiding around her, like Shadowfang. She couldn't detect anyone and she let out a breath of relief.

“Snowfall?"

Snowfall immediately spun and thrust a paw against Brackenfur's jaw. It connected perfectly and Snowfall could hear the crack of the sound. Snowfall drew back and saw Brackenfur rubbing at his jaw, testing it out in pain.

Snowfall's eyes widened. "I am so sorry," she gasped in apology. "I had no idea that it was you and you were right behind me!"

“It's okay," reassured Brackenfur with a low laugh. "I just never knew a cat could hit that hard."

Snowfall rolled her eyes as she jutted out her claws. "I'm stronger than any mere cat!"

There was a sudden shushing sound from Sabine as she joined three of her own recruits. Snowfall had seen them around before, but she wasn't sure how she felt about them. She snaked away with Brackenfur at her side.

Before Snowfall could say anything about what it was like to be a rebel, there was a hiss and a clanging noise. Rainstream limped out and shook some liquid from her paw. "Wolf-scat," she swore loudly. "I tripped and my paw landed in some cleaning fluid. That stuff reeks!"

“You should've been looking where you're going," reported Brackenfur smartly with a slight curl of his lip at the smell.

Rainstream purred loudly as she flicked her paw strongly with liquid continuing to fall from her claws. "Oh, where are my manners." She thrust out her disgustingly smelling paw toward Snowfall. "I'm Rainstream! What's your name?"

Snowfall couldn't force herself to shake paws with her when she smelled like that. But, she did dip her head partially. "I'm Snowfall. It's a pleasure to meet you."

“I hear that you're a rebel," purred Rainstream eagerly.

Brackenfur thumped her hard with his shoulder colliding with hers. "Way to be discreet bee-brain!"

“Don't be such a pigeon-heart," shot back Rainstream as she straightened and twitched her ears. "Sorry about that. He can be such a hot head! Now, are you really a rebel?"

Snowfall purred at their sibling rivalry. She could be the same way with her sister and brothers. "Er, yes I am really a rebel. I've been a rebel all of my life, actually."

“Cool," murmured Rainstream with her eyes glowing. "Are your family rebels too?"

A lump seemed to lodge itself in Snowfall's throat when she tried to answer. Should she say the truth? Should she tell them how her mother died? Or that her grandfather was severely ill? That her uncle was lame and a healer? That her brother was blind? There were so many honest questions that she wanted to just blurt out. But, she stopped herself. They would know everything in due time; there was no need to frighten them right away.

“Yes, the ones that are still alive are very much rebels," answered Snowfall in the same calm voice that she had heard her father use in times like this. "But, the real reason that I'm a rebel is because I want to fight for the cause. I want to fight for justice and say that what the Empire is doing isn't okay. They can't force people from their homes and planets and threaten everyone who walks by. No one deserves to live in fear."

She saw Brackenfur's and Rainstream's eyes widen as they listened to what she had to say. She had never thought that she was that powerful of a speaker, but perhaps she was. 

“That is incredible," murmured Rainstream as she looked over to her brother. "Doesn't it sound amazing?"

Brackenfur thought for a moment with his head tilting back and forth. His tail curled around his paws while his eyes opened slowly. "I think that it sounds great. We were never meant for this. We're not fighting for what we believe in. We're fighting just to shed blood and cause creatures pain and chaos. Something tells me that we need a change of scenery."

Rainstream let out an excited purr as she leaped in the air with her pelt becoming just a blur. "So, what do we have to do?"

Eagerness was threatening to overwhelm Snowfall as well. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this good for a change. She flicked her tail and motioned to the two forward. "This is what we're going to do."


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on the rebels is upon Snowfall. Will she be able to keep her cover or wind up with her cover blown?

The next day when Snowfall woke up her blood was boiling and her ears ringing in apprehension. If they were going to do something, they were going to do it soon and they were going to do it fast.

“Cadets, choose your ship and join the fleet. We're going to drive those rebels right out," announced the commander as soon as Snowfall emerged into the cafeteria. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, but she thought that it was best that she didn't eat. That probably wouldn't be good since she was so nervous. 

Sabine nudged her and smiled as she took off. Snowfall followed beside she saw Brackenfur making his way toward her. Snowfall's eyes glowed, even when she looked at her paws to try and quiet herself. 

“Are you ready," whispered Brackenfur in her ear.

Snowfall tried to stop herself from shivering, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, are you," she tried to tease as she picked up the pace, kicking her paws gingerly against his jaw. He drew back, laughing, before he took off as well.

Before they could make it to their ships, Sabine pulled Snowfall aside. Brackenfur and Rainstream took the lead as they followed Snowfall into the room.

“Are you ready," asked Sabine intently.

Snowfall stuck out her chest and nodded surely. "I've never been more ready!"

Sabine looked over to Brackenfur and Rainstream. "You are responsible for them and I'm responsible for my own crew," whispered Sabine. "Understand?"

Snowfall lifted her paw and pressed it against her forehead in a kind of salute. "You betcha!"

Sabine couldn't help but laugh as she stroked Snowfall between the ears. "You're so much like your mother." With that she left and that left Snowfall with a sort of pulling feeling in her heart.

“Wait," broke in Rainstream as she looked to Snowfall. "Who's your mother? You haven’t mentioned her."

Snowfall flicked her tail tip, motioning that they could still talk as they walked. "Well, my mother died the same day that I was born, so I don't remember her. My father is raising my sister and two brothers as well as me. So, you could say that he has his paws full."

“Oh, I'm so sorry," apologized Rainstream with a small bow of her head.

Snowfall shrugged as she walked. "It's no big deal. I never knew her."

Snowfall suddenly halted as she saw her ship and her eyes glowed. She had gotten used to it slightly and she couldn't wait to show off her moves, or at least the moves that she knew. She stopped, though, and stretched out her tail to stop Brackenfur. 

Brackenfur stopped eagerly and looked at her. "Yeah?"

“Just, be careful, will you," Snowfall nearly pleaded.

Brackenfur tipped his head questioningly. "Don't worry about me. I've been doing this since you even thought about becoming a rebel," he taunted as he turned and bounded toward his own ship.

Snowfall watched him go and shook her head to clear it. Now was not the time to admire a friend. She turned and leaped onto the side of the TIE Fighter, easily scaling it with her long legs and perseverance. Her heart thumped in her chest as she fell into her seat and quickly buckled herself in. She was sure that this time when they attacked the rebel fleet, the rebel fleet would fight back. 

“All ships ready to attack," called the commander over the comm.

Snowfall didn't say anything as she gripped the steering controls with sweaty and shaky paws. She lifted up the ship and steered it forward with her breath rising in her throat. "Please, let this go as planned," she breathed.

She continued forward and followed Sabine. At first, it was sort of a stall. No one really moved too much until the Empire was ordered to attack. Snowfall had hoped just to sneak through everything, but she saw that that was no longer going to be an option. 

As they drew toward the ship, they started to shoot at the rebel ship, but they forced themselves to miss. The last thing that they wanted was to actually destroy the ship. But, the Empire had other plans.

They attacked the ship head on and it started to explode and crumple in front of them. Snowfall watched in horror at the gaping holes in the once beautiful ship. Her eyes filled with tears when she recalled that her father and littermates were on the ship. There was only one thing that she could say. 

“No!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Swifttail, it's time to wake up," whispered a voice in his ear.

Swifttail snorted as he turned his head and was surprised to see his father standing there. He didn't look great, but at least he was standing and talking. 

“And why do I have to get up," yawned Swifttail as he lifted his head and gave his head a small shake to clear the thoughts of the night from his head.

“Because we have intel that they're going to try to make a move today. We should probably be ready for that," answered Halftail as he started to walk toward Swifttail's door. "Oh, and have a talk with your kits on how dangerous a weapon can be!"

Swifttail flinched at his father's harsh tone, even if he was right. He sighed to himself as he arched his back in an impressive stretch and parted his jaws in a massive yawn. He rose to his full height and sniffed as he scratched at his nose and then behind his ear. It was time to get the day started whether he wanted to or not.

Swifttail forced himself forward and out of the room. He quickly drew back as he saw Keen bounding down the hallway. He had learned a long time ago not to ask. 

He shook his head to clear it just as Adderfang slammed into him and nearly pushed him right over. Swifttail let out a hiss and faced his son. "How much energy do you have, little one," he chided as he looked down at Adderfang.

Adderfang shook out his fur and brushed his paw over his muzzle. "Er, enough," he answered truthfully as he looked around.

“I see that. Now, where's Leafshine and Blizzardstorm," inquired Swifttail as he licked Adderfang between the ears.

Adderfang brushed him away with a hiss of disgust. "Blizzardstorm is with Birchfoot and he's not feeling well and I don't know where Leafshine is."

“Figures," muttered Swifttail with a roll of his eyes. He nudged his son in the haunch and steered him toward the hallway. "How about you find Leafshine and then work on some battle and hunting moves to work off some of this energy until I can assess you?”

“But, we want to learn how to be real cats and go on missions like Snowfall," complained Adderfang. "Leafshine had gotten to go on missions too. Why can't I?"

Swifttail didn't have an honest answer for the kit. But, he knew that he couldn't have him out fighting, at least not yet. "It's all in good time, Adderfang," he told him sternly. "Now, go and find your sister."

Adderfang groaned loudly as he bounded forward with his paws barely connecting to the ground. "You're no fun!"

Swifttail was used to that, so he didn't even say anything. Instead he continued to head toward the bridge of the ship. He saw that his father, Ezra, and Kanan were already awake and hoped that he hadn't missed too much.

“Did I miss anything," he asked as he slumped down besides Halftail.

Halftail looked at him. "Not yet," he answered truthfully. "But, they hadn't tried anything yet. They do have all day, according to our intel."

“How's Snowfall," he darted to ask. An image of his daughter screaming as her ship exploded traveled through his entire body. He gulped as if a lump was in his throat before he lowered down and pressed his ears against his head.

Kanan shook his head. "We haven't heard anything about her, but I'm sure that she's fine."

“That's what they all say," huffed Swifttail as he twitched his tail tip to and fro. "I just want her to be alright."

Halftail touched his nose to his son's ear and heard his fleeting heartbeat. "I know that you do and we do as well. But, we trust her and Sabine in all of this. I'm sure that they have everything under control."

Swifttail wanted to tell Halftail that there was a lot of things that they probably didn't have anything under control. He knew his daughter and he trusted her, but he also knew how hard it was to have a plan and stick to it. He would be fairly surprised if things actually went as planned.

“Everything under control," he couldn't help but scoff with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm a fish-brain!"

Halftail didn't correct him like Swifttail thought, but he suddenly realized that was because ships were pelting toward them. Alarm showed in Swifttail's eyes as he bunched his shoulders and readied to attack, before he realized that he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut in panic and felt the terror rise up in his throat.

They were hit once and that caused the ship to give a small rock. Swifttail twisted his paws as he fell to keep himself up before he tried to stand a little taller. "Looks like they finally got wind of what we are," growled Swifttail. "Unfortunately, what were we supposed to do?"

“Nothing good," answered Halftail as he looked up. "If we're lucky then they won't come back. If we're unlucky then they will come back."

Unfortunately, the later came true. The ships circled once more and continued to shoot at the ship. Swifttail let out a growl of annoyance as he was propelled the other direction this time and slammed into Halftail. Halftail fell into the control panel and hit the side of his head against it. He let out a frustrated groan with his ears twitching.

Panic showed in Swifttail's eyes as he tried to assess his father. "Are you okay?"

Halftail turned his head to reveal a rather large gash showing, pulsing blood down his face and coating his fur. It went from his forehead all the way down to his cheek. He look agitated, but not agitated enough to force him into a fit. Come to think of it, Swifttail hadn't noticed his father going into a fit in a while.

“I'm fine," meowed Halftail calmly. He straightened and pushed his paw against his forehead to try and catch the blood that was now dripping freely down his face. He curled his lip as some of it fell against his lips and he spat it on the ground.

Kanan struggled to stand as he gripped the back of the chair and gazed at Halftail. "You need to see Birchfoot. Now!"

Halftail knew better than to argue with Kanan, especially when he was behaving so seriously. He limped forward a little out of his usual agility and speed. Swifttail tipped his head as he watched Halftail limp almost completely into the door. "Don't you think that you should help him," Kanan asked Swifttail abruptly. 

Swifttail bristled his fur along his spine. "He'll be fine," he argued briskly with his eyes slightly narrowed. "I have to stay here and make sure that Snowfall is okay."

“You're never going to be able to tell in that jumble," pointed out Keen as he emerged into the bridge and shook out his fur slightly. "You never know, she could be the one to be shooting at us."

Swifttail spun around and snarled with his teeth bared in a snarl. Keen drew backwards in shock at Swifttail's reaction. "That wouldn't be my daughter!"

Keen nodded slowly as the alarm started to sound through the entire ship as Swifttail saw the vitals of the ship just drop. Alarm showed on Swifttail's face as he noticed what this meant. "We have to retreat," confessed Keen as he looked up to Kanan, as if he couldn't tell.

“No," yowled Swifttail as he faced around in wonder. Alarm showed in his eyes as well as desperation. "No! We can't go! Please," he begged.

Kanan kneeled down and felt around before he rested his hand against Swifttail's shoulders and squeezed it tightly. "We have to. There's nothing that we can do anymore. If we take another hit we're down."

“I agree with Swifttail. We can't leave," argued Ezra with his eyes narrowing.

“And Keen and I agree to leave as well. Halftail would side with us too if he was here," explained Kanan. "And we're the Masters. We have to think of the good of the entire fleet first."

Swifttail shook his head fiercely. "I would take my children over an entire fleet," he threatened with his teeth slightly bared as he spoke.

“And you have three of your kits onboard here. What good will it do Snowfall if you're all dead," inquired Kanan kindly, much kinder than Swifttail would've expected.

Swifttail looked outside before he saw that things were getting progressively worse. "Okay," Swifttail finally decided as he sat back on his haunches and tried to keep the grief from shaking his voice. "Okay, let's go."

The ship started to turn and Swifttail bounded toward one of the giant windows. He reared on his hind legs and pressed his paws against them as well as his cheek. He gazed out and closed his eyes as he thought about leaving his daughter behind like that. He reluctantly drew back when he felt something soft and feathery on his shoulders.

He turned and saw that Keen had settled beside him. "She'll be okay. She's a wonderful and powerful she-cat. She's just like her mother. She'll be fine."

Swifttail reluctantly turned away and decided that it was best not to look. He hung his head and felt a tear slide down his eye and off his muzzle. He felt fear rise inside him when he wondered if he would ever see his daughter again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Retreat," ordered Brackenfur in Snowfall's ear.

Snowfall desperately wanted to board the ship that her father and littermates was on, but she knew that it was too risky. She would be shot to bits and there would be nothing that she could do to stop it.

“Snowfall, we have to go," ordered Sabine and that shook her out of her pity.

She let out a powerful growl and turned the TIE Fighter around. "Alright," she growled with a deep huff and her shoulders bunched. She just wanted to leap from the ship and see where she ended up. It would probably be better than where she was going now.

“Cadet number 274625, report to the hanger bay immediately," the commanded commanded.

Snowfall plastered her ears against her head with her eyes looking downward. She knew that she wasn't the only one being called back like this, but she didn't want whatever punishment the Empire could think up nonetheless. "Yes, sir," she croaked.

She steered the TIE Fighter as she lowered it down in the hanger. She leaped out of the Fighter and she gasped as she was thrown to the ground. Her face was thrust against the ground and she gasped in rage. She fluffed out her fur and looked up to see Shadowfang standing over her.

“Let me up," ordered Snowfall with saliva starting to gush from her mouth in frustration.

“I don't think so," whispered Shadowfang as she sunk his teeth into her scruff and hauled her up so that she could look around.

Snowfall's eyes widened as she saw that all of her friends were being guarded in one way or another. Some of the ones who were guarding them, Snowfall knew, and others she didn't. She thought about crying out to them, but she was afraid of what Shadowfang would do to her or them if she did. He struck her as the wolf who would do anything to get ahead, even kill her and not bat an eye.

“Take them to the dungeons where we can exploit their full intentions," murmured the commander so slowly that it made Snowfall's tail fluff out. He was going to enjoy more than he should.

“You heard him," grunted Shadowfang as he released her scruff, but continued to force her forward. "Move it!"

Snowfall lowered down to try to make herself as small as possible as she crept forward. She looked over to Brackenfur and Rainstream and saw that they were being guarded by two other wolves named Fallis and Blackmask. Both of them didn't strike Snowfall as that violent, but she supposed that they obeyed whatever Shadowfang said.

She forced herself forward as she was led into part of the ship that she had never been in before. It was obviously reserved for prisoners and Snowfall didn't like it at all. 

She peered into one of the shafts of the cage and saw two rather large male cats. One was pale yellow and the other was darker brown. They appeared to be part lion, but there was something else in them as well. They were pacing madly while they let out bone chilling roars. The yellow tom had a rather swollen paw and the dark brown one had one eye missing and one ear shredded.

“Get back," threatened the pale yellow tom as he lunged forward and snapped his jaws against the grates. 

Snowfall gasped and drew back and narrowed her eyes at them. "Who are you," she breathed before Shadowfang forced him forward by slashing his claws against her flank.

The yellow tom's eyes softened at what he saw. "Hey! You don't hurt a she-cat like that! Don't you have any respect," he spat at Shadowfang.

Shadowfang whirled around to face him and sunk his claws into the crate so that his claws nearly touched the yellow tom's nose. "It doesn't matter anymore. Your ways are dead! I don't care if she's a she-cat. She's mine!"

Alarm pulsed through Snowfall like her own heart before Shadowfang forced her forward again. She limped forward slightly, favoring her ankle when Shadowfang pushed her down the steps and into the dungeon right beside the yellow and brown toms. Snowfall tried to rise to her paws, but she looked up to the door to see it closing. 

“No," she breathed as she looked around, panting hard. She hated to be alone. She had always been with her littermates and now she was all alone. She felt cold and lost without someone being pressed against her pelt or at least hearing voices. They might not always be kind voices, but they were voices at least.

“Hey, kid."

Snowfall lifted her head and realized that it was the yellow tom speaking. She tilted her head as she made her way forward and pressed her muzzle against the grates so that she could see, smell, and hear him. "W-Who are you," she asked as she finally could get a really good look at him. 

He was extremely thin and looked battered. He had certainly been in quite a few battles from what Snowfall could tell. His teeth were yellow and worn from probably chewing on things that weren't exactly food. His paw looked infected close up and smelled sour while his eyes were dull with lack of life and sleep. 

“My name is Ace," replied the tom with a small dip of his head. It was as if the small motion caused him pain just to do that.

Snowfall gulped as she did the same. "I'm Snowfall."

“Snowfall. That's a very beautiful name. Tell me, who are your parents," asked Ace in a calm voice as he stretched out with his back slightly arching in a desperate attempt to get comfortable.

“Swifttatil and Adlerleaf. You probably don't know them," confessed Snowfall, finding herself to be extremely comfortable with this large tom despite his once frightening presence. 

Ace's sunken eyes lit in surprise. "I've heard of them. They're part of that rebel bragaidd, aren't they?"

Snowfall blushed beneath her snowy white fur. She wasn't sure if he would be friendly to this or not. "Er, yes, they are," she answered truthfully. 

“Conifer, get over here," ordered Ace in a low growl as his brother rose from a seemingly uncomfortable position and marched himself over. He licked his lips and leaned in close.

Snowfall struggled not to flinch as she looked into the gaping hole in the side of his head where his eye should be. His ear was shredded too and he looked almost blank. "What is it?"

“This she-cat and her friends are rebels," explained Ace with a proud puff of his chest. "I think that this is the chance that we're waiting for to make a difference."

Snowfall couldn't believe how many people she was bringing into the rebel cause. Now her father would have to let her on more missions! "Yeah, you'll love it! There's mission and all sorts of things against the Empire."

Conifer hung his head. "I'm not sure that I'm much use to the fight, being a Senator and all."

“You were a Senator," exclaimed Snowfall before she forced herself to be quiet. She flattened her ears against her head and tried to be more quiet. "That's cool!"

Conifer nodded with his eye gleaming as it hit the light. He then turned to Snowfall. "And you were talking to a former Jedi."

Snowfall couldn't believe her luck about who she had stumbled upon! "You're a Jedi, Ace?"

Ace blushed as he shoved his brother hard. "Yes, I was. I don't know so much about anymore. There aren't any Jedi left."

“That’s not true," exclaimed Snowfall as she thrust her paw against the ground. "My Dad, Grandfather, and Grandmother were all Jedi. I know a lot of them!”

Ace chuckled at Snowfall's eagerness. "Well then, kid, I think that we can be friends," purred Ace as he lifted his paw and pushed it against the grates.

Snowfall lifted her own paw and pressed it against his. She felt the heat of his swollen paw just as the door opened and she automatically drew back, as well as Conifer and Ace. 

She was shocked to see that it was Sabine. She let out a breath of relief as she bounded forward. "Sabine! Boy, am I glad to see you," she purred. 

Sabine held a blaster and tossed another, smaller one at him. She caught it and tightened her grip on it. "We have to get everyone else. Let's go."

Snowfall was about to leap forward when she stretched out her paws and turned to look at the other dungeon that held Ace and Conifer. "Wait! We have to help them."

“Help who," asked Sabine as she looked around.

“Ace and Conifer. Ace was a Jedi and Conifer was a Senator. They need help to get out," explained Snowfall with a pleading look in her eyes. 

Sabine stifled a groan as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you need to do this on your own. I need to get everyone else."

Snowfall dipped her head in agreeing as she climbed out of the cell and bounded over to Ace's cell. She pulled off the control panel and nearly let out a squeak when she saw how many wires were everywhere. Her fur spiked as she sunk her teeth into the nearest wires and pulled. To her surprise, the door actually opened.

Ace bounded out and she realized how large he actually was. He dipped his head to Snowfall and purred. "We will forever be in debt to you, Snowfall."

Snowfall blushed. "Just doing my job as a rebel. Now, my next job is to get out of here. They're going to notice that we're not here pretty soon and something tells me that they're not going to be happy."


	13. New Rebels From the Clone Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall has a chance to prove what kind of a leader she can be.

Snowfall pelted across the hanger with Ace and Conifer at her side and Rainstream and Brackenfur ahead of her. Sabine was running with her two recruits and they were all wishing that they would just make it to the TIE Fighters and be done with it. She was tired of running and hiding and tired of being with the Empire. She missed her family and her way of life. She could never live like this!

“Get them!" 

Snowfall turned and saw Shadowfang with Fallis and Blackmask at his side. They charged them and Snowfall noticed that Ace had spun around to face the approaching wolves.

Snowfall skidded to a halt and turned around. "What are you doing," she screeched. "We have to go!"

“We'll be right there," the two brothers chorused as they extended their claws and bared their teeth in a snarl. Snowfall felt like she was abandoning her friends by leaving them there to fight.

“We have to go," urged Brackenfur as he came back toward her, eyes drawn wide and chest heaving with frantic breaths. "They seem to know what they're doing and they seem to be able to fend them off. Let's go!”

Snowfall gave one more quick glance over her shoulder before she pelted forward with her paws brought up to her chest. She continued forward until she skidded to a halt at a TIE. She saw Rainstream standing at the top of it with her ears twitching madly on top of her head. "Come on!"

Brackenfur reared on his hind legs and leaped into the air. He sunk his claws into the side of the TIE and hauled himself up and then did the same with his sister. He looked down and stretched out his two front paws toward Snowfall.

“Leap up and I'll help you," Brackenfur told her as he continued to reach down.

A growl rolled in Snowfall's throat as she continued to look over her shoulder. Ace and Conifer had retreated to extremely brutal tactics and they were certainly the best fighters that Snowfall had ever seen.

Ace shoved Shadowfang to the ground abruptly and sunk his claws into Shadowfang's chest as blood started to gush and bubble up. Shadowfang wailed as he lifted his head up, but blood was still oozing out. Ace drew his claws back and Shadowfang fell to the ground completely limp. His mouth was slightly open as a trickle of blood ran out. His eyes started to leak blood as well with his back starting to arch.

Ace started to lick his claws as he joined his brother. He shoved into Blackmask from behind since Fallis was already dead on the ground. The two of them were able to overwhelm Blackmask automatically as he fell to the ground. He looked up just as Conifer slashed his claws against Blackmask's throat, slicing the life giving artery clean open. He sunk down on the ground while Ace broke his neck easily by stepping on it.

“Ace, Conifer," called Snowfall as she reared on her hind legs. "We have to go!"

Ace and Conifer met each other's gaze as they pelted forward. They charged forward and came over to the TIE Fighter. Conifer grunted as he looked at at the large TIE that loomed in front of him. It was a long jump across, even for Conifer. He looked over to Ace and then dropped his gaze to his paws with his ears plastered against his head.

“It's okay," whispered Ace as she nudged Conifer's ear. "I'll be right beside you."

Conifer let out a growl of frustration. He suddenly propelled himself into the air with a flurry of paws and tail. He landed on the side of the TIE Fighter and hauled himself in, hind legs scrambling in an effort to propel himself forward. He yelped as he fell through while Ace bowed and pointed his paw toward the top of the TIE Fighter. "She-cats first."

Snowfall blushed while she curled her paws inward and launched herself forward. She sunk her claws into the side of the TIE and pulled herself up with a little help from Conifer. She slipped in and landed beside Rainstream and Brackenfur. They nodded to her before Ace leaped and landed beside them.

Brackenfur pulled himself forward and grasped the controls since he was the best pilot. "Are we all ready," he asked over his shoulder.

“As ready as we'll ever be," grunted Rainstream as she tried to puff out her fur, but it didn't work very well.

Brackenfur took the controls and tilted the TIE upward gingerly. They were about to take off when a shot shook the entire TIE. Snowfall yelped as she nearly flipped upside down, paws flailing madly. However, Rainstream caught her and the two pressed against on another at the bottom of the TIE

“This may get a little bumpy," warned Brackenfur as he started to streak forward with everyone else tensing behind him as they prepared for impact.

They were being shot at madly behind them, but they weren't supposed to fight back. Snowfall could just close her eyes and pray that everything would be alright. 

They continued forward and the ship continued to rock from the impacts around them. She suddenly straightened as she caught sight of the fleet around them. "Amazing," breathed Ace as he looked at the fleet with round eyes.

Snowfall saw Sabine's TIE Fighter as well as they followed the fleet’s ship. They continued forward and into hyperspace on their way to the base.

“That's incredible," murmured Brackenfur as he stared at the base. "If this really yours?"

Snowfall nodded slowly. "Yep! That's really our base. You're going to love it, I'm sure that you will," reassured Snowfall as she met Brackenfur's gaze earnestly.

Brackenfur landed the TIE Fighter slowly and Snowfall reared on her hind legs. She opened the top of the TIE and purred when she felt the air of a planet that she actually knew. She puffed out her fur and crawled down from the TIE and coughed slightly with her eyes gleaming.

“Snowfall!"

Snowfall turned sharply and couldn't help but purr as she saw her father rushing toward her. Swifttail skidded to a halt and licked her between the ears. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

“I'm fine, Dad," Snowfall hissed as she pushed him aside, embarrassment making her ears grow hot. "Stop fussing."

Swifttail drew backwards and flicked his tail tip. He turned and strode forward and joined the rest of the group, albeit reluctantly. Snowfall looked over to her group and they joined Sabine's group and strode forward.

The entire rebel crew stared at the newest members with cool eyes as if they didn't trust them at first. 

“Who are they," asked Kanan first. 

Sabine introduced her recruits, but Snowfall was barely listening. She curled her tail around her before she pointed to everyone. "This is Brackenfur, Rainstream, Ace, and Conifer," introduced Snowfall as the four of them dipped their heads respectfully.

Birchfoot strode forward and sniffed Ace and Conifer in distrust, fur beginning to puff up around his neck. He stopped at Conifer's missing eye and shredded ear. "I'd like to assess you and make sure that you're alright."

“Theres something familiar about you," whispered Conifer in almost a threatening way. 

Birchfoot didn't bat an eye. "Follow me and I'll make sure that none of your wounds are infected. Ace was it? Come with me too," he meowed as he limped forward.

Conifer and Ace exchanged a telling glance before following the healer. Snowfall longed to go after them and make sure that they were okay, but she knew that Birchfoot would certainly take care of them. He was the most talented healer that she knew and there was no reason that they wouldn't be taken care of.

“Snowfall," exclaimed Leafshine as she darted forward and tackled her sister to the ground. Leafshine giggled as she ran her tongue against Snowfall's cheek. "I missed you so much!" She drew backwards in surprise with her nostrils flaring and disgust showing on her face. "You smell weird."

Snowfall hadn't even noticed that the scent of the Empire's ship that still clung to her fur. "Yeah, it smells a little different there," explained Snowfall with a shrug. "But, I'm sure that I'll smell normal again soon, now that I'm here at least."

Leafshine drew back when her two brothers came up. Adderfang was nudging Blizzardstorm a bit and Blizzardstorm kept growling at him to stop. "It's good to see you again," murmured Adderfang awkwardly. Snowfall didn’t hold it against him since she knew he wasn't great with expressing his emotions.

Blizzardstorm, however, was a lot different. He leaped for Snowfall and touched his nose to her ear; his raspy breath was clear against her cheek. "I really missed you! I thought that I might never see you again."

Snowfall purred as she brushed her nose against his shoulder. "I would never leave you," pointed out Snowfall as she looked at her blind brother. "At least not if I can help it."

“So, these are your littermates?"

Blizzardstorm jumped with his eyes narrowed while Snowfall came up to Brackenfur's side and dipped her head. "Yeah, this is Blizzardstorm and Adderfang and Leafshine is over there talking to Keen. He's a Jedi."

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Blizzardstorm," barked Brackenfur with a dip of his head. He tilted his head when he realized that Blizzardstorm wasn't doing the same thing.

Blizzardstorm sniffed deeply. "You're a wolf like Keen? Aren't you?"

“Yes, I am," answered Brackenfur as he swished his tail.

Blizzardstorm shrugged as he strode forward to join Birchfoot in his healing duties. Brackenfur stayed at Snowfall's side and looked around. "This looks like a really nice place. But, I don't think that your brother likes me."

“It takes a while for him to warm up to anyone. Being blind makes him cautious; in what he can see and what he can't see," explained Snowfall as she gazed around at everyone as they started to get back into their normal routine when they weren't on a mission.

“I think that I'm going to like it here, if you'll take us," Brackenfur barked as he looked down at Snowfall.

Snowfall looked to see Rainshine speaking to both Keen and Bluefeather, laughing and showing them some battle moves and probably telling them a story. There was no way that Halftail would ever tell them that they couldn't say.

“I think that you can stay. At least, I believe that you can. I'll have to ask Halftail. He's my grandfather and our leader," explained Snowfall with a shrug. "But, I don't know for certain what he’ll say.”

“Brackenfur, Rainstream, Snowfall, come with me," ordered Swifttail with his tail kinked over his back. 

“It's no big deal," reassured Snowfall hopefully. "Halftail just probably wants to see you. Follow me!"

She bounded forward with the rest of them following her in a jog behind her. She marched forward and into the healer's room and saw that Halftail was laying on a bed. He had a rather large gash in his head and he had gauze sticking to the wound. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he realized who it was. 

“Snowfall! Thank goodness that you're alright." He turned his head to look at his granddaughter. "A friendly face. That's nice to see."

“What did you need us for," asked Snowfall as she dipped her head in respect to him.

Halftail sat up and gazed around at Brackenfur and Rainstream. "I hear that you two want to join the rebel cause. Is this true?"

Brackenfur and Rainstream took a step forward, their pelts brushing. "Yes, that is true," answered Rainstream in a squeaky whisper.

Halftail beamed. "It's wonderful to have more pilots and rebels for the cause. Welcome and may the stars watch over you," he murmured.

“Thank you," Brackenfur barked as he thrust his paw against the ground. "You will not be disappointed.”

“Swifttail, take Brackenfur and Rainstream to find a room. I need to speak to Snowfall, Ace, and Conifer," Halftail explained with a sort of grunt as he twisted to look at them.

Reluctantly, Swifttail took the two new rebels and left his daughter with Ace, Conifer, Halftail, and Birchfoot. Halftail motioned for Snowfall to come near and she did.

“Where did you find them," he asked her with Ace and Conifer listening in.

“In a dungeon," answered Snowfall with a flick of her tail. "Conifer was a senator and Ace was a Jedi. I couldn't just leave them behind."

“You're a Jedi," asked Halftail in shock.

Ace dipped his head. "Indeed."

“May I ask how that happened," questioned Halftail with pure interest.

“Sure. It's a rather long story and someone should really write a book about it someday.” Ace gave his head a tiny shake. “Anyway, our friend met a girl and we thought that we could solve their problems by going to the Jedi temple to find the human's master and the she-cat's family. It was a good idea in theory, not really to actually do it though. We went with a few other cats from our pride and to make a long story short we had to stay for a bit and we fought against an insurgence. After we finished, Conifer and I asked to stay behind. Me to train as a Jedi and him to train as a Senator," explained Ace.

“Wow, what was the she-cat’s and the girl’s names," asked Snowfall eagerly. "They sound like they meant a lot to you and your friends to go after her and try to help."

Conifer strode forward and met Snowfall's eyes. "I doubt that you know her. But, the girl's name was Ahsoka and the she-cat's name was Brook."

“Brook," gasped Birchfoot as he came forward with grief showing in his eyes. "Was she a black panther with blind, blue eyes?"

“Yeah, why," asked Ace with a tilt of his head. "Did you know here?"

Birchfoot nodded vigorously with tears filling his eyes. "She was my mother." He limped over to Hafltail and Snowfall. Snowfall's son mated with her daughter and Snowfall is his daughter. Brook was her grandmother."

Conifer purred and met Snowfall's eyes. "I vowed if I ever saw her again I would join her, wherever she was or what she was doing. She was always so dedicated." He gave a shake of his head. "I know that this is where I'm supposed to be." He lifted his head and faced Halftail. "I'd like a new name."

Halftail nearly choked on the herbs that Birchfoot was basically forcing it down his throat. "New name? Like what sort of name?"

“Like the ancient names with two parts," explained Conifer as he looked at his paws. "This is a new life, a new time. We deserve a new start with new names."

Halftail straightened. "Would you like a new name too, Ace?"

Ace nodded. "If my brother is doing it." He brought himself closer to him so that their fur brushed. "Then I'm going it too!"

“Very well," breathed Halftail as he looked around. This wasn't usual the place for any type of ceremony, but he supposed that it would work for the time being. "May the stars look down on these cats as they rededicate their lives to the rebel cause. Conifer, from this heartbeat on you shall be known as Coniferheart! We honor your determination and service and welcome you as a new rebel to the cause!"

Coniferheart's eyes glowed as he dipped his head to the leader. He licked his lips as he took a step back and looked at Ace. Ace leaped forward and brushed his fur against his brother's before he continued forward. "My turn," he purred.

“Ace, we honor your service as a Jedi and hope that you continue on in your training. From this moment on you shall be know as Acespirit! We honor your skill and patience and welcome you as a new rebel to the cause," howled Halftail. 

Coniferheart and Acespirit stood side by side and gazed ahead. 

“Coniferheart!"

“Acespirit!"

“Coniferheart!"

“Acespirit!"

Snowfall smiled to herself, knowing that she had done this. She was now a true rebel.


	14. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail learns more about Bine’s and Hera’s past while things continue to intensity in the fight against the Empire.

“Where are we going," asked Blizzardstorm as he climbed aboard his father's shoulders and hung there for a few heartbeats. He looked over at his father's eyes, even though his own eyes were blank and would always be blank.

Swifttail's heart ached that his son would never be able to see the wonders of the world. But, he knew that Blizzardstorm had more internal sight than any other cat or being that Swifttail had ever known. "We're going to Hera's homeplanet. We received and urgent message from them that they are in distress."

Blizzardstorm nodded as he leaped from his father's shoulders and landed on the ground with jolts radiating through his paws. He purred and shook out his fur as he looked around. "Isn't that where my grandmother was from?"

“Brook," echoed Swifttail in surprise.

Blizzardstorm made a face before he shook his head. "No! Bine."

“How do you know that," asked Swifttail. He had never spoken about his mother to any of his kits, mainly because he didn't know a thing about her. He had only met her once in the stars and they didn't really have time to speak about anything like that. 

Blizzardstorm tipped his head as he licked his lips with his tail kinking over his back. "Halftail talks in his sleep when he has fits in the healer's room. He's spoken about Bine and her home before. Besides, didn't we meet her father a long time ago."

Swifttail nodded slowly as Keen passed by. "Yeah, yeah we did. You have a nice memory." He cleared his throat gruffly. "But, you need to get ready to help. Go and find Birchfoot."

“Got it," announced Blizzardstorm as he bounded forward, agilely turning swiftly so that he didn't run into Keen. Keen smiled as he saw him past.

He lumbered over to Swifttail as they both watched Blizzardstorm go. "He's really come a long way," Keen commented with pride shinning in his eyes. 

“Yeah, he has. They all have. They're all itching to be involved in the fight, just like Alderleaf," sighed Swifttail as he felt the Ghost begin to descend from under him. "I guess they're finally going to get their chance. Let's go!"

The two of them bounded forward side by side. Keen veered off to join Ezra while Swifttail went in search of his other three kits to make sure that they didn't get into anymore trouble that would have them chasing their tails. The three of them could always manage to get into trouble together and Swifttail wanted to make sure that that didn't happen.

“Where are we," asked Swifttail as he joined the bridge crew.

Halftail twitched his ears as he turned. "Ryloth and we're almost there. Get into positions. Something tells me we're going to have to have a quick drop."

Swifttail dipped his head while he brushed his tail against Adderfang's spine. "Come with me, Adderfang. Snowfall, you're with Bluefeather. Leafshine, you can stay with Halftail."

He darted forward with Adderfang at his side, not allowing anytime for any arguement. The two made their way into the hanger and waited. Swifttail could feel the rumble of the Ghost as it continued to lower and the wind made the Ghost seem to shiver. He looked over and saw that Adderfang seemed a bit nervous. Swifttail couldn't help but purr as he hit his head against Adderfang's haunch.

“It'll be fine," Swifttail whispered in Adderfang's ear. "Just have faith in them.”

Adderfang nodded as the hanger started to open slightly. Swifttail watched as three giant creatures came in with others beings that looked almost like Hera. The giant creatures lumbered in before a Stormtrooper on a speeder came in, just before the hanger doors closed. 

The Stormtrooper looked at not only Swifttail and Adderfang, but Zeb and the others as well. Swifttail let out a snarl with his back arching while Adderfang's tiger like appearance was certainly freaking out the Stormtrooper even more.

“Bet you wish that you had thought this through," growled Swifttail with his claws extending. 

Zeb came forward slowly. "Hey, kid, do you have this helmet," he called up to Ezra.

Ezra looked down and shook his head when he looked at the trooper. "Nope. At least not yet."

Swifttail nodded to Adderfang and Adderfang growled before he launched himself into the air. He thrust his paws against the trooper's chest and the trooper fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. The Stormtrooper's head slammed against the ground, knocking him out easily. Adderfang purred as he drew backwards and came over to his father with his chest puffed out in pride and a small smile on his face.

“Good job," praised Swifttail as he touched his nose to his son's ear and purred nosily. "With powerful jumps like that you're going to be able to scale anything."

Adderfang blushed as Swifttail nudged him. "Let's go and see how everyone else if faring," he offered.

Adderfang nodded as he hesitantly passed the large creatures. They growled and showed their teeth at him threateningly. Adderfang lowered down with his stomach almost pressed against the ground as he crept forward with his muscles rippling as he walked.

Swifttail strode forward and dipped his head to Hirun as he passed. He certainly didn't like the tom after what he had said about Halftail and about him and even his own children. However, he knew that it was his grandfather, his mother's father. It would probably be best for his kits if he forgave and forgot.

He bounded forward with his tail kinked over his back, veering past the giant creatures. He made his way into their living room area and saw that Hera was embracing her father. There was just something about him that Swifttail didn't trust, and by the way that his father's fur was bristling, he was sure that he didn't trust Cham either. That was even before Hirun came in.

“Hello, Halftail," growled Hirun softly from behind Swifttail.

Swifttail spiraled around and pressed against his father with his eyes narrowed in rage. His teeth bared in a slight snarl as he looked to see what was going on. 

Halftail stepped in front of his son before it turned violent with anyone. "Hello, Hirun," he growled back with equal coldness showing in his eyes.

Hirun came over to him and dipped his head. "I hope that there's no hard feelings."

“We'll see," answered Halftail shortly.

Suddenly, Bluefeather rushed in between them to break them up, since their whiskers were nearly touching. "Halftail, I think that Kanan needs you," she barked with a flick of her muzzle.

Halftail knew that she was just trying to get him away from Hirun before they started to speak with their claws. He reluctantly drew back with his head lowered into his shoulders with his fur continuing to bristle.

“Does your blind friend need help," asked Hirun.

Halftail wanted to turn so desperately. However, he knew what would happen if he did and he knew that he couldn't. He let out a deep breath as he continued forward. He stopped at Kanan's side and brushed his muzzle against his leg so that Kanan knew that it was him that was there.

Kanan lowered his hand to scratch at Halftail. "It's going to be a long mission."

“We'll get your mother's heirloom back," vowed Leafshine before Halftail even knew what they were talking about. 

Hera shook her head. "I'm not letting you all risk your lives for something like this," she argued. "This is my mission and mine alone."

Snowfall let out a deep snort of amusement, a sound that Halftail had never heard come out of her. "Of course we're going to go with you! We're family."

Cham looked at her with his eyes narrowing in rage. "You're not her family."

Hera looked to her father. She then scooped up Snowfall and began to stroke her, Snowfall purring in enjoyment. "We're all family here. All teeth, claws, fur, tails, and anything else that any of us have. Don't ever tell me who is or isn't my family." She set down Snowfall and she purred as she faced Hera.

Halftail took a step forward and looked up at Hera with his remaining eye. "Snowfall is right. We're all going to help out."

“All," echoed Adderfang in excitement as he took a step forward and looked at his father in eagerness.

Halftail remembered that Adderfang hadn't been on a mission yet. At least he hadn't been on a mission that wasn't inside the Ghost. "Yes," he replied as he looked at all of his eager kits. "All of us."

There were cheers and yowls of excitement before Swifttail hushed them with a lash of his tail. "Okay, if this is going to work then we can't run around like chickens with our heads cut off. We'll know the plan and we'll recite it, got it?"

There were nods from the kits as they seemed to calm down. Once they did, Swifttai whispered the plan to them as their eyes alit in excitement. He knew that this was what they were born to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail lowered down with his stomach almost grazing the dusty ground. Kanan and Halftail were at his side while his kits were scattered in other places. Some were above so that they could see and others were hiding behind rocks on the opposite side with Zeb and Molis. Everyone was silent and unmoving.

“Now!" 

Halftail growled as he stalked forward with his hackles raised and eyes narrowed. He stalked forward as one of the speeders skidded to a halt. He eyes glowed as they took out their gun to fire, but that was as far as they got.

There was a growl from a strange beast as one of the giant creatures that Hera's people traveled on, leaped into the air and pummeled and Stormtrooper to the ground until he begged for mercy.

“Nice way, Ataygay," he praised as he looked into the creature's shinning eye.

Ataygay let out a low growl as more attention was turned to him. Sabine set off bombs from above and that gave Halftail and Ataygay the chance to run away. They pelted backwards where an ambush was waiting.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keen, Adderfang, Ezra, and Hera escaping on a speederbike. He rumbled in pleasure, knowing that their plan, so far, had been a success. He just hoped that that continued, or they would all be goners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen flew with Adderfang positioned on his back while Hera and Ezra rode on the speederbike right below them. Adderfang sunk his claws into Keen's flesh and Keen let out a soft whimper.

“Hey, what's the big idea," he asked as he tensed his shoulders.

Adderfang dipped his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Keen. I'm just not used to flying like this. I keep thinking that I'm going to fall off."

“You're not," reassured Keen as he spread his wings further. "I've been flying since I could talk. I have plenty of experience and I know how to make sure that the weight on my back doesn't fall off."

That didn't make Adderfang feel much better about the situation. Sure, he had known Keen his entire life, but he hadn't seen him fly much. They were cooped up on a ship most of the time and flying would be extremely difficult, especially with Keen's wingspan, being what it was.

“I-I trust you," stammered Adderfang as he pushed his muzzle into Keen's thick neck fur.

Keen laughed as he angled downward. He flapped his wings before him as he touched down with hind legs first and then front legs. He folded his wings partially over his back before he lowered down and smiled. "There you go. Safe and sound."

Adderfang leaped from Keen's back and landed on the ground. He let out a breath of relief and rubbed his cheek against the ground. Keen rolled his eyes as Ezra laughed. "Someone's being melodramatic."

“You're telling me," joked Keen as he bustled over to Ezra's side.

Everyone drew silent as Hera shushed them all. They all looked around, and to Keen's horror he saw a crashed X-wing fighter in front of him. It looked like it had been there a while, but still.

“What is that," asked Adderfang, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

“That's the X-wing that crashed here with Chopper in it. I took him out, but he still has problems with is," explained Hera gently as she looked at the astromech just standing in the middle of the landing bay.

“Well, he can figure it out on the way," Keen barked briskly as his nose flooded with new and unusual scents. "It smells weird here."

“It's the soil and rock that they used to build this palace. It has a very distinct scent that usually scares animals away," Hera explained as they crept forward.

Adderfang made a face while Keen wrinkled his nose in disgust and let out a huff. "Yeah, it's working!"

“Just breathe through your mouth instead," suggested Ezra as he bound Hera's hands and wrists to make her look like a prisoner. 

Adderfang tipped his head. "You do know that I have scent receptors in my mouth too, right?"

“Then I'm out of ideas," Keen snapped as he finished tying them and nudged Hera forward. "Come on."

They crept forward with Keen standing tall so that Adderfang could crawl under him. With any luck, no one would know that he was there. They made their way to the entrance before Ezra placed a lead over Keen's neck and tightened it. Keen let out a gag as he looked up to Ezra with distain sparkling in his eyes.

“Sorry, Keen. But, they have to think that you're captured too," he whispered to him as he placed his helmet down and sighed heavily with his stance tightened.

Keen rolled his eyes as he was partially dragged forward, Adderfang still pressed closed to him so that no one would see him. They went through the palace without much trouble, considering that there were some guards around. But, they wouldn't question another prisoner. Keen got some odd looks, however Keen was was used to it.

They veered toward the room that Hera told them to. Ezra kneeled down and undid Keen's lead. "There you go. Was that so bad?"

“Yes," answered Keen as he lowered his nose to the ground and started to sniff around. He smelled the awful palace scent that only seemed to bother him. But, he was also able to detect other scents around him, like people. 

Keen shook out his fur. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

“I'll know it when I see it," answered Hera as she rummaged around.

Keen stifled a groan as he started to look around with his mouth open now to catch scents. He suddenly stopped at a beautiful mosaic. He rumbled a bit as Adderfang and Ezra joined him. He gazed at it and realized that it looked a lot like Bine's picture that Sabine had painted. 

“Is that your mother," asked Ezra as he raised a hand to graze the picture.

Hera nodded, still rummaging. "Yes. I'll give you one guess to who the little girl is." She continued to look before she brought something that looked like a strange wooden structure. He turned it around to everyone and Adderfang bounded forward with his neck stretched out to sniff at it. He drew backwards and wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Is that it," asked Adderfang as he touched his nose to it once more.

Hera nodded as she gripped Adderfang's shoulders and nodded. "Yes, it is. This is part of my family and now it can continue. It's what I have left for my mother."

“It's beautiful," commented Keen before his ears twitched. "But, we should probably go. I hear pawsteps."

Keen nodded as he place back on Keen's lead and Hera's restraints. They emerged from the room, but Hera didn't want to go out the front entrance. "We need to go out the back way," she whispered.

Keen decided to leave the way with his tail pointed downward. He then stretched out his paws as the scent started to push through him. He felt dizzy and he lowered his head into his shoulders. "M-Maybe you should lead, Hera. I can't smell anything."

“That's okay," chided Hera as she brushed her fingers through Keen's thick fur. "It's okay. I'll lead now and you'll feel a lot better once you get outside."

Keen nodded weakly as he coughed slightly. Hera looked over to Adderfang pointedly. "Adderfang, stay with Keen and make sure that he doesn't fall."

Adderfang nodded determinedly and bounded over with his tail grazing against Keen's shoulders. Keen smiled at him and dipped his head, continuing to cough.

“This way," announced Hera as she crept forward through the back hallways. 

They started to a door and Hera smiled. "I used to come this way all the time when I was younger. Piloting takes practice and this is where I learned the basics."

“Cool," purred Adderfang. "Snowfall is going to be so jealous!"

“Hush," chided Ezra as he suddenly opened the door. They all tried not to gasp as they saw an entire hoard of troopers around.

Hera held her breath as she pulled Keen and Adderfang back behind the door. Adderfang let out a hiss as Hera slapped a hand over his muzzle. "It wasn't like that last time."

“Do we have another plan," asked Keen as he slumped against the wall.

Worry showed on Ezra's face. "Well, that was our escape. How else do you want to get out?"

Hera looked at the group that she had been given and she let out a deep sigh. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."


	15. In A Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured members of the Ghost crew will stop at nothing to escape and make the Empire pay along the way.

Halftail grunted as he felt fire whizz right past his ear. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for him to be hit with blaster fire, but he didn't want that to happen today. 

He lowered down into a battle crouch and stalked over to Kanan, baring his teeth in a snarl. "They're determined. I'll give them that," he called up to Kanan. 

“Have you heard from Keen or Adderfang," asked Kanan as he drew his lightsaber, deflecting fire before it could hit Halftail. 

Swifttail stalked forward with his head lowered and teeth slightly bared. He had his lightsaber clutched in his tail firmly, but it was as if he was afraid to use it. Halftail would ask him about that later.

“I haven't heard a peep from either of them," answered Swifttail with the fur bristling along his spine. Worry showed on his eyes since this was Adderfang's first mission. It seemed like none of the missions that he sent his children on were safe.

“Don't worry," chided Molis as he lumbered forward. His ear had been shot and he had a clump of fur on his shoulder smoking, but other than that he looked fine and alert. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure of it!"

Halftail knew that Molis was right. He stood on his tiptoes and looked around. "We better go and make sure. They don't usually not communicate unless something is wrong." Something was just churning in his stomach that told him that this couldn't be right.

“I agree," broke in Bluefeather as she strode forward, not caring about the blasterfire right behind her. "We'll go and help and figure this out together."

“Agreed," Kanan exclaimed as he looked around. "Let's go!"

While everyone boarded the animals, Bluefeather allowed both Snowfall and Blizzardstorm to ride on her shoulders. Halftail scooped up Leafshine while the rest of the pack decided to just run. They were as fast as the other creatures anyway.

Halftail took the lead with Bluefeather flying slightly in front of him to help lead him to the way. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you want us to do," hissed Ezra. "Walk right through the front door?"

Adderfang tipped his head. "It is the place that's the least guarded," he pointed out.

“That's because no one expects anyone to walk right out the front door," explained Ezra as he looked down to Adderfang as if he was just an annoying kit.

Adderfang made a face as he clustered closer to Keen, muttering something about Ezra under his breath. Keen stretched out his wing numbly and covered Adderfang with it. "Don't worry. Ezra's just being a pain in the tail because this is his mission and he doesn't want to mess it up again."

“Shut it, Keen!"

“Enough," hissed Hera as she took a step between the two of them. "You're not helping. Look, we're going to go through the front door, but we need a distraction. Can you handle that?"

Keen nodded slowly while Adderfang took a stand. "Yes, Hera."

“Good, now distraction," Hera repeated as she looked around.

Suddenly, Chopper came rolling forward and made his excited beeping noise. Hera patted his done as she nodded. "Alright. This could work," she agreed.

Chopper let out another beep of excitement as he rolled into the middle of the floor. He started spinning and beeping manically. It took all the strength that Keen and Adderfang had not to bust out laughing right away.

“Come on," whispered Ezra as they went around a glass wall silently.

Adderfang practiced the stalking that his father had taught him. Belly down. Claws sheathed. Tail straight. Paws back. Breathing slow. He remembered everything that he had been taught and continued forward with his paws twitching in readiness. He couldn't help but smile at how silent his pawsteps were.

However, Keen's were a little louder. Canines couldn't retract their claws as far as him and even the small nubs were causing a sound. Not to mention the staggering that he had going, thanks to all the scents in the room. It was if they were killing him slowly.

The group stopped as they made their way to the door.

“Stop right there!"

“Oh, no," whispered Adderfang as he looked around. "What do we do?"

Keen made a motion to head back with Ezra, but Ezra was much quicker. He ducked behind the glass while Keen felt trapped where he was. He turned backwards and twitched his ears in surprise. 

“Over here," whispered a commander.

Keen groaned as he plastered his ears against his head and lumbered forward with Adderfang at his side. Hera brought up the rear and came to stand between both of them.

To Keen's surprise and horror, this strange, blue man came forward. His eyes were red like hellfire and he seemed to be blue from head to toe. Keen had been told that he had a blue pelt in the sun, but this was taking things to a whole new level.

“Greetings. I don't believe that we've met. Let's just skip that and talk about why exactly we're here," growled the man softly as he looked to all of them.

“I'm sorry, sir," spoke Hera in a strange accent. "We will leave immediately. Come."

Keen forced himself to turn and follow with Adderfang leaping to her side as well. 

“Wait," the man called again. "What is that you carry?”

Hera tensed while Keen was able to turn her around with a harsh prod of his nose against her knee. She came over and looked at him reluctantly. "It's nothing."

The man stretched out his hand and Hera reluctantly set it there. The man picked it up and twirled it around. "It always baffles me what your kind does in your free time. Now, do you have anything you want to share?"

“I am just a simple peasant girl. I thought that I could sell this for money," Hera whispered in an accent that Keen had never heard her use before. It sounded like her father's voice, if he had to describe it. 

The commander, who was blue from head to toe, continued to glare down at them. "I don't believe that that's true," hissed the commander as he leaned down to her. He then looked down to Keen and Adderfang. He knew that something was up with them too.

“Let's go someone more private. Isn't that nice?" Keen and Adderfang exchanged a glance while they shook their heads. "Good. Guards, escort these two someone comfortable,” he growled.

Stormroopers came to place leads on both of them and Adderfang hissed in shock. He had never been treated this way and he didn’t take kindly to it now. He drew back and pulled as hard as he could while Keen pushed him forward.

“What was that for," complained Adderfang sharply.

“I'm saving your miserable life," answered Keen crossly. 

Adderfang curled his lip at Keen fiercely. He had absolutely no idea how this was saving his miserable life, but he knew that he had to trust Keen at least a little. After all, Keen trusted him, at least he hoped that Keen trusted him.

They made their way back to Hera's room as Keen thrust him forward once more with a sharp prod of his muzzle against his hip. The wolf still looked rough, but adrenaline was helping him function now. Keen's lips curled as a Stormtrooper hit him in an effort to force him forward. Ezra took a step forward, ready to defend him, but Keen shook his head before he could. His eyes met Ezra’s and Ezra reluctantly ducked backwards and allowed Keen to struggle on.

They tied both Adderfang Keen against the wall while also tightening the restraints around their necks. They could just barely make it to Hera's side, but that was about it. Adderfang couldn't help but growl when anyone came near him. He didn't want to be here and it was clear that they weren't going to be able to get out of this easily.

“Just stay where you are," growled Keen lowly with his head lowered into his shoulders. "You'll just make it worse if you try anything."

Adderfang couldn't believe how authoritative Keen had become. However, he was glad that someone was taking charge. He sat down and looked ahead as the blue commander came over to him. He kneeled down and kicked his foot against Keen's ribs harshly. Keen fell sideways with his head slamming into the wall.

A growl immediately rolled in Adderfang’s throat. “Leave him alone!”

Keen shot Adderfang a glare. “I can handle it.”

Keen shook his head to clear it as he straightened and rose to his paws, eyes narrowed up at the commander. The commander turned to Adderfang to do the same thing, but Keen wasn't going to allow him to hurt Adderfang.

Keen leaped in front of Adderfang and allowed the commander to hit him again. He gasped in shock as he tumbled sideways, the lead almost choked him. He rose to his paws and shook his head as he glanced over to Hera.

“Please, leave him be," begged Hera as she looked over to Keen.

“Now, why would a peasant and her pets come in here just to steal this," asked another commander as he walked around them. He picked up Hera's heirloom and held it upside down.

The blue commander shook his head. "I don't believe that it is some peasant. Haven't you researched anything? You should always know your enemy."

“Enemy," echoed the other commander as he scratched his head and then the back of his neck. "What?"

“They're rebels," announced the blue commander sharply. He came around to Keen and kneeled down, grasping Keen's face as he tightened his grip. "Keen, am I right?"

Keen growled as he drew backwards and plastered his ears against his head. He snorted deeply and hackles rising. "I know that you can speak, Keen." Keen growled once more. "Looks like I need some more leverage."

He turned to Adderfang and regarded him with fiercely glowing eyes, but that was enough for Keen. He wasn't about to allow anyone to harm Swifttail's kits on his watch. "Alright, alright," panted Keen as he lowered his tail and sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say?"

“I haven't heard too much more about you, Keen," explained the blue commander. "I just know that you're the son of two rebels from the beginning and now you're a Jedi apprentice. You live with your aunt now, don't you?"

Keen looked at his paws. "Yes," he answered shortly. "I live with my family, my crew."

The blue commander turned away and looked to Adderfang. Adderfang coiled his neck into his shoulders and arched his back in a long hiss. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw him coming close. "And I don't know you. What's your name?"

“Don't say anything," Keen warned.

The blue commander shot him a glance and Keen drew backwards as if he was afraid that someone would go after him once more. Keen was already weak from the smell; he didn't need to be beat too.

“I wouldn't listen to your friend or that's not going to help," the blue commander ordered as he looked at him. "Now, what's your name?"

Adderfang twitched one ear as he answered. "Adderfang," he replied in the strongest voice that he could ever. "My name is Adderfang."

“That's a strong name for a cat like you. You look like someone else," explained the blue commander with his red eyes gleaming deeply. "You have the eyes of a cat named Alderleaf. Do you know who she is?"

Adderfang couldn't stop the excitement from fizzling inside of him. "She's my mother!"

“Your mother. And I take it that Swifttail is your father," he asked.

Adderfang nodded slowly. "Yeah, so what?"

“Adderfang," snapped Keen as he looked to him with his one wing spread. "Don't say anything more. He's just tying to get things out of you!”

“That's rough for the wolf that doesn't trust anymore," the other commander pointed out as he stepped forward with his blaster pointed at Keen's head.

Keen knew that he wouldn't pull the trigger, but apparently Ezra didn't. He let out a squeak as Ezra launched himself at the commander. However, the blue commander turned and slammed his elbow against Ezra's chest. Ezra gasped as he kicked him. Ezra landed beside Keen and Keen let out a low growl as he lowered his head and pulled off Ezra's helmet. Ezra whimpered as Keen licked his face to try and wake him up only to find that he was out cold.

Keen growled when he drew closer and stood over him. He looked weak, at least Adderfang thought that he looked weak, but he still had a determined glint in his eyes. "Leave. Him. Be," he panted with his teeth gleaming in the light.

The blue commander lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "Take them to a more appropriate area," he ordered. "We're not done with this."

Adderfang let out a soft whimper as the man continued toward him. However, Keen stepped in front of looked to Adderfang. "I'll take him." He gazed at him and lowered his head into his shoulders and pushed his head forward. "Climb onto my back."

Adderfang felt bad hurting Keen anymore than he was already injured, but he knew that Keen was doing him a favor. Adderfang dipped his head as he climbed on top of Keen's shoulders and perched himself between Keen's shoulder blades. Keen rose to his full height and strode forward with Adderfang still on his shoulders.

They marched forward and into another room. They were pushed in and Keen shook his head as headache began to settle behind his eyes. He lowered his head and Adderfang leaped off of his shoulders. "Thanks, Keen."

“Don't mention it," grunted Keen as he slumped down in exhaustion. He started to lick his paws in a quick grooming session to help soothe the aching pads. Adderfang laid down beside him with his fur standing on end. He was starting to think that missions really weren't worth it.

Hera sat down beside them while Ezra was just thrown forward. Adderfang watched as Keen sniffed Ezra’s ear and wrinkled his nose before he continued to lick his cheek. "Come on, Ezra. Don't start taking a nap now."

The door opened to show the blue commander, as well as the other commander. “I think that I'll keep this," the blue commander breathed as he lifted up the heirloom to show Hera.

Hera rose to her feet and glared at him. "Then destroy it!"

“Destroy it? I thought those are priceless to you," he pointed out.

Hera shook her head. "It's not unless it's with me. I would rather it be destroyed then left with you."

The other commander chuckled as the door started to shut. "We'll see."

It was mostly dark in the room, but there was a few lights around them. Adderfang shifted toward them and touched his nose to them. He drew back and narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "What is this?"

“A cell," answered Keen as he sat up and scratched half hazardly at his fell sideways. "A not bad cell, if I do say so myself."

Adderfang couldn't imagine being here for any time, even if it was brief. "Have you been in a lot of cells?"

Keen nodded slowly. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. But, it's not that bad when you think about it. It certainly could be a lot worse," he barked slowly.

“Do you think that I'll see my Dad soon," asked Adderfang. He hadn't exactly remembered how much he appreciated his father until he was gone.

Keen nodded slowly as Ezra starting to stir. "Stars willing."

Ezra groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just once I want a mission to go as planned. Just once!"

“Don't get your fur in a tangle," joked Keen as he laid next to Ezra. "I mean, if humans had fur. Besides, it could be a lot worse."

There was a slow nod as Hera leaned forward. "I'm sorry about all this. I let my personal mission come in between our real missions."

“Don't say that," snapped Adderfang when he realized how harsh his voice sounded. "You would do this for us."

“That's right," agreed Keen with his fur spiking slightly as he began to pant. "We just need to have faith. I'm sure that everyone else will start to come for us eventually. I just hope it's soon. My fur is starting to clump with sweat."

Come to think of it, Adderfang felt the same way. He wanted to run and be free, not cooped up in here. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to wait in there for much longer.


	16. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adderfang finds out just how cold the universe can be.

“Something is seriously wrong," panted Molis as he came forward with one of his eyes nearly swollen shut from a blow that he had sustained. "They should've been back by now!"

“I know, I know," sighed Halftail as he looked around. His entire body was aching from tail to claw tip and he wanted nothing more than to relax and just lay down. He didn't feel like a fit was coming, but he didn't want to risk it either. "We just have to keep going."

Hirun limped forward with a few of his other members following. "What if they have them? Aren't you concerned?!”

Swifttail bared his teeth at him with a gruesome look in his eyes. "Don't you dare tell me how I should or shouldn't feel about my kits! Of course I'm scared for Adderfang, but he's with Keen, Ezra, and Hera. There's nothing else that I can ask for."

To Swifttail's surprise, Hirun dipped his head and took a step back. "Yes, of course," he murmured softly. "Just making an observation about how I would feel."

Swifttail turned his lip before he turned to his father. His eyes were guarded, as if he was afraid to say anything. "Although, it is getting late, don't you think?"

Halftail didn't want to say anything in front of Hirun either, but they weren't going to have a choice in a few heartbeats. "Yes. But, we have no way to get into touch with them. All we can do it wait."

“Cease fire!"

That made the fur along Swifttail's spine stand on end. That couldn't possibly be good if he was hearing that. He let out a low growl and angled his ears to see if he could hear anything else.

“Show yourselves! I've ordered a ceasefire." 

Kanan was about to make his way out, but Halftail lunged forward and sunk his claws into Kanan's leg to hold him back. "Kanan," he hissed knowing that full well that Kanan couldn't see him. "Don't go out there. You can't trust them!"

Before Kanan could retort to Halftail, there was a stern voice from the other side. "We have four of the members of your crew. Must we name names?"

The fur along Halftail's spine stood on end. He swiveled his head aside to look at his son. Beside him, Swifttail's eyes had hardened while Blizzardstorm, Snowfall, and Leafshine bounded up to their father, mewling in alarm. Swifttail arched his neck as he tried to shush them all down as he clustered them underneath him.

“You must be quiet. It will do Adderfang or Keen no good if we get worked up," whispered Swifttail as he looked over to his father pleadingly, begging him to help calm his anxious kits.

Halftail stepped over delicately and purred as he lowered his muzzle to brush it against each of the kits' soft fur. "It's alright. We won't let anything happen to any of our crew members."

“Then what are we going to do," asked Blizzardstorm in a shaky voice.

Before Halftail could speak, Hirun and Cham took a step forward and exchanged a glance. "We have to do something," breathed Hirun as he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Bine would've never wanted her grandson to be in trouble like this. If there's something that I can do, I'll do it."

Hirun bunched his shoulders before he stalked forward. He lowered his tail and strode forward with a growl rolling in his throat. He stalked out into the open with his fur bristling along his spine. He gazed forward with his teeth slightly bared. "If you want someone, take me. But, leave everyone else alone."

Halftail wanted to jump out there and pull Hirun back by the tail, but he was so shocked that he had just walked out he couldn't force his paws to move. "Hirun, get back," he managed to croak.

He heard the commander's voice and he saw Hirun draw backwards hesitantly. "You will meet at sundown for the exchange. Don't be late."

Hirun dipped his head before drawing backwards and lumbering back toward the group. He met Halftail's gaze and Halftail wasn't even sure what to say. "Why would you do that," Halftail managed to blurt out.

“And why do you think that I wouldn't," challenged Hirun as he licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "How cold do you think I am?"

Halftail snorted. "I didn't say that you were cold. I just didn't think that you had that in you."

“Bine loved you, Halftail, whether or not I want to admit it or not. She loved your son and your son loves his children with everything he has. I can see that as well. What type of a family cat do you think that I am if I wouldn't stand up for them," he questioned with his whiskers twitching.

Molis leaned forward and whispered in Halftail's ear. "That's a pretty good speech."

Halftail stifled a sigh. "Alright, yeah, but we have to have more of a plan than to just meet them here. There's got to be something better surely?"

“We're going to go alone," replied Hirun with a tilt of his head.

Alarm twinkled in Halftail's eyes. "Alone?! Why would you want to go alone?"

“Because that's what we have to do," answered Cham. "You won't be far behind, but we have to go alone."

Halftail opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. He sighed as he looked at his paws and managed a small nod. "Yeah, okay," he begrudgingly agreed. "But, we'll be in the Ghost, right behind you."

“I wouldn't have it any other way," growled Hirun as he looked over to Swifttail. He was still clustered around three of his kits, whispering reassurance like Hirun had used to do with Bine. "I promise you that I will get your son back, Swifttail. Your kin is my kin and kin doesn't leave kin behind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen growled in agitation as he felt something hitting the door. It wasn't exactly hard, but it was annoying as anything. He rolled to his paws and ran his claws along the door. It made a horrible screeching sound and Adderfang plastered his ears against his head while Ezra and Hera placed their hands over their ears.

“Keen," called Ezra.

Keen lifted his paw just to work it against the ground once more. "What is that ticking sound outside?"

“It's a battle station," pointed out Hera gently, just thinking that Keen had spent a little too much time in the building. "You're going to have strange sounds, I do believe."

Keen shook his head. "No, it's not that," he argued softly. He pivoted one of his ears into almost a complete circle. "It's something different."

Adderfang sighed as he pivoted onto his back, pawing at the air as if he saw something dangling in front of him. "I wish they'd let us out. Then I could escape!”

“Do you really think that they would do that fish-brain," taunted Keen as he cuffed the young tom around the ear.

With ears ringing, Adderfang staggered back over to Keen. He lowered into a battle crouch with his small teeth bared. "Can we fight?"

Keen sighed as he rose to his paws. "I don't see why not. Working on battle moves can be done anywhere, and I know it's difficult with everyone around on the ship."

“Keen, are you sure that you're up to this," asked Hera as she shifted to give them more room.

Adderfang's hackles lifted while Keen let out a low growl with his head lowered into his shoulders and his shoulders tensing. "I'm fine, Hera. I just need to take care of this pipsqueak."

There was a stern growl before Adderfang leaped. His paws were extended with claws unsheathed. The claws raked against Keen's shoulder with Keen instantly thrusting him off. 

“No claws," he snapped with teeth bared dangerously close to Adderfang’s throat. “Make this a fair fight."

Adderfang let out a grunt as he withdrew his claws, however they quickly thrust back out once more. He leaped against Keen's neck and Keen growled as he drew backwards in a squirt motion. He shook his head to clear it as he reared on his hind legs and thrust his paws against Adderfang's chest, able to pluck him off briskly.

Adderfang gasped as Keen came down hard on his shoulders. He bared his teeth with his eyes blazing in fury. "What were you thinking," he seethed.

Adderfang twisted under him with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

“Claws," repeated Keen in a stern voice that Adderfang hadn't heard before. "When we fight, we don't fight with claws. Do you think Birchfoot or your brother wants to patch up thankless wounds?"

Adderfang drew backwards with his whiskers twitching slightly. "I wasn't thinking—“

“That's right; you weren't thinking. Don't you care if you injure others," challenged Keen.

Ezra leaned forward and rested his hand against Keen's shoulders. "Keen, that's enough. I think that Adderfang gets the point.”

Adderfang glared at him and bristled the fur along his spine, thick markings on his pelt showing more than usual once he did. He hadn't done anything terrible in his eyes. All that he did was extend his claws a bit. It couldn't have hurt. It was more like a jolt or something like that. There was no way that Keen could have been hurt by burr sharp claws. Besides, his fur was so thick that Adderfang was sure that he didn't even touch flesh.

“Fine! Maybe I'll just teach myself how to fight with claws," howled Adderfang as he turned and darted toward the edge of the cell. It was relatively small, but that didn't matter to him. He pushed his nose against it and felt the coolness travel through his slightly aching body. He hated to fight with anyone, let alone Keen, who had taught him so much already. His father was fairly busy and Keen always had time for him.

Ezra gave a stern look at Keen—it was the kind of look Bluefeather used to give him when he was younger. "Keen, I don't think that he meant to. Why are you so tough on him?”

Keen didn't say anything for a heartbeat. Ezra grasped Keen's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Look, I know that something is bothering you. You can tell me. We're pals, remember?"

“This I can't. I promised that I wouldn't," Keen told him firmly. However, his eyes lightened a bit when he saw the kit huddled in the corner of their cell. It was fairly chilly in there and Adderfang was shivering and shuddering.

Keen tiptoed over and sat down a few paces from Adderfang. "Mind if I sit," he asked curiously, deliberately keeping his voice quiet and soft.

Adderfang curled into even more of a ball and pulled himself so that he was nearly laying pressed against the wall. "W-Whatever," he uttered with a shiver.

“It's really cold if you lay by the vent," pointed out Keen as he pointed a paw at the vent pooling out cool air that Adderfang was currently laying right in front of. "But, it helps with my headaches, so I don't mind it much. I can see you you do."

“What do you care," growled Adderfang over his shoulder.

Keen rolled his eyes as he shuffled slightly closer. "Do you know who you remind me of right now?" Adderfang shook his head. "Your grandfather Halftail."

“Why," asked Adderfang in curiosity.

“Because he can be on guard like you too. He wasn't always like that, or so I hear. But, he changed a lot after his mate and two kits died. He could be gruff and edgy just because he felt like it. You remind me a lot of him," Keen told him proudly.

Adderfang turned to look at him and even his whiskers looked like they were cold. Keen chuckled as he laid down right beside him and draped his feather coated wing over his body. Adderfang curled into the warmth Keen’s body gave off and pulled the wing ever so closer to him with his paw, breathing in relief. 

Keen watched over him until he heard the same sound against the door. "Doesn't anyone hear that?!"

“Keen, we—“

Before Hera could finish the thought, Chopper rolled in. He made his usual happy sounds and Keen rose to his paws in surprise. He nudged his head under Adderfang's haunches and gave him a small throw. Adderfang yawned and reluctantly followed Keen up to Chopper.

“Do you think that you can get us out, Chopper," asked Keen hopefully.

Chopper made some noises while Hera shook her head. "No, we're going to be taken out and go along with this capture."

“What," asked Ezra in shock. "You just want them to trade you for your father?”

Hera made a face. "No, of course not. What I mean is that we're going to be doing something else besides escaping. My mother wouldn't have wanted this place to become a base for the Empire." She swiveled her head to look at Chopper. "I need you to find any explosives that you can and put them all around."

“You're going to blow up your house," asked Adderfang with surprise glittering in his amber gaze.

Hera scratched his ear reassuringly. "That's right."

“Doesn't the house mean something to you? It's your home," argued Ezra.

“My home is with my crew. That's my family now. This place is just a distant memory," she sighed.

Chopper's dome swiveled around as he let out frantic beeps of agreement. He rolled out of the cell, leaving everyone else patiently waiting for sunset.

When it finally was sunset, Keen and Adderfang had fallen asleep while Hera and Ezra were exchanging stories. Some were funny, and some were serious. 

The commander came out and glared at them. "Looks like it's your time." He held up two muzzles and Keen automatically tensed.

“What's that," asked Adderfang.

Keen shook his head. "Nothing good."

Ezra came forward and stretched out his hand toward the commander. "Let me put them on them. They won't resist if I do it." The commander looked hesitant. "Do you really want to lose your hand?”

To enunciate his point, Keen started to snarl and growl, snapping his jaws and sending saliva flying. The commander gulped as he nodded, turning to Keen. "Fine." He handed them over and Ezra grasped them surely.

Ezra kneeled down and lifted the muzzle to Keen. Keen sighed as he sat down, forcing his body not to react despite the churning feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," he muttered as he lifted his head with his muzzle thrown forward. "Watch me, Adderfang. It's not painful, but it is a little uncomfortable."

Ezra pulled the muzzle on gently and started to tighten it. When Keen gave a whimper, he stopped and turned to Adderfang. Adderfang stopped himself from darting behind Keen. If he wanted missions like this, he had to prove that he was ready for them. 

Ezra was very gentle, but Adderfang didn't like the idea of someone placing a muzzle on him so that he couldn't open his mouth. Ezra tightened it, not as much as he tightened it with Keen, but still tightened it. Adderfang looked at Ezra and Ezra gave him one more pat before he drew back.

They attached leashes to the muzzles and Adderfang couldn't help but growl as he was nearly dragged forward. He marched forward with Keen at his side. They continued outward before Adderfang noticed that something seemed different from when they snuck in.

Adderfang still clustered close to Keen and he nearly jumped as he saw Hirun and Cham heading toward them. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he licked his lips and twitched his ears. "What are they doing here?"

“We're switching," explained Keen gently. "At least, that's what they think."

Hirun came forward and looked at Adderfang intently. Adderfang couldn't see very well thanks to his muzzle, but he gave a slow nod. "Don't worry, little one, we're going to get you out of here."

“I'm sorry," whispered Hera.

Cham smiled and shook his head. "For what? Everyone gets captured."

“No. The house," answered Hera as she nodded over her shoulder. "Now, Chopper!"

Keen immediately leaped over Adderfang as the house exploded behind them. The fur along Keen's spine prickled as he felt the heat radiating off of the building and into him. He let out a soft gasp as he rose to his paws and Keen nudged Adderfang harshly. "Go!"

Adderfang thought about trying to tear off his muzzle, but he knew that it wouldn't help much. Keen bounded forward beside him and Adderfang continued forward. They bounded toward the Ghost, which had lowered down to pick all of them up.

Halftail, Swifttail, and Kanan came out and swiveled their lightsabers to deflect blaster fire. Keen sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff to pick him up. He threw Adderfang into the ship and Adderfang rolled sideways. Keen leaped back into the Ghost with Cham, Hirun, and Hera following right behind.

Keen panted as he fell down, just as Ezra leaped beside him. Ezra slumped against him and Keen coughed as he felt actually good air around him. His eyes streamed as he continued to cough. "Thank the stars! That feels better," he murmured as he rested his head on his paws.

Ezra kneeled down as he lifted Keen's head. He pulled off his muzzle slightly as he ran his fingers through Keen's now clumped fur. "You okay, Keen?"

“Been better," answered Keen with a smile. "But, I'm okay."

Adderfang hissed as he dragged his head against the ground, trying to pull his muzzle off. He threw it aside and nearly hit Swifttail right in the shoulder. Swifttail purred as he rolled his eyes, stomping over to his son. "Easy there. It looks like you could use some help."

Adderfang looked up and his eyes glowed. "Dad!"

He charged forward and pushed his head against Swifttail's chest. Swifttail let out a deep breath as he drew back, stretching out a paw and running his claws through Adderfang's fur. "Oof! How about I take that muzzle off and then we hug?"

Adderfang nodded eagerly. "Good deal."

Swifttail leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the corner of the muzzle. He pulled the muzzle over Adderfang’s face with ease and purred as he touched his nose to his son's ear. "There you go. Didn't like the muzzle much, did you?"

“Great stars no," exclaimed Adderfang as he shook his head madly, eyes wide. "I hate that feeling of my muzzle being clamped shut. It sucks!”

There was a soft purr as Swifttail arched his neck and pulled Adderfang toward him. He purred loudly and sighed. "I was so worried about you."

“I'm fine, Dad. It wasn't that bad, thanks to Keen," he answered as he turned to look over to the wolf. He was talking with Bluefeather and Molis quietly, fur still prickled from the ordeal.

Swifttail smiled. "I'll thank him later for that."

“Hey, Adderfang, want to fight," asked Leafshine as she lowered into a crouch with her hackles lifting. 

Adderfang purred as he leaped forward into one of the best battle crouches that Swifttail had ever seen. "Yeah! I've been practicing with Keen. There's not way that you'll be able to stop me!"

The two went charging while Swifttail purred in amusement. He motioned for Keen and Keen came over cautiously. "Do you need something, Swifttail?"

“I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my son. I know that he can be a bit wound up at times. Was he good for you," he asked fearfully. He knew exactly how Adderfang could be and it could be exhausting at the best of times. 

There was a snort for Keen. "Yeah, wound up."

“What's wrong," inquired Swifttail sharply. "What happened?"

Keen whirled around to face him with his eyes slightly narrowed. "Nothing really happened. I'm just worried about him," explained Keen in a lower voice in case Adderfang could hear them.

“Worried about him how?" Worry was starting to edge Swifttail's mew. Adderfang was probably the last kit that he was worried about. Snowfall and Leafshine were both she-cats while Blizzardstorm was blind and didn't have a great immune system; those were the fears that Swifttail felt the most when it came to his kits. Adderfang was the one kit that he didn't have to worry about, or so he thought.

Keen shrugged, unable to meet Swifttail’s now burning gaze. "Nothing, it was just some stupid dreams."

“Are you sure that they're dreams and not visions," warned Swifttail with his head bowed toward him. He cautiously glanced around and was pleased to see that Adderfang and Leafshine were still tasseling at the far side of the base. 

Keen shrugged once more. "I don't know. I just saw him in my dreams and it wasn't good. It could be nothing, but I want to make sure," he barked over his shoulder as he veered off and bounded forward with his paws barely touching the ground.

Alarm radiated through Swifttail’s entire body as he made his way over to where Halftail, Kanan, Hera, Chum, and Hirun were sitting. Swifttail wiggled his haunches as he leaped into the air and landed on the bench. He sat down next to his father and he looked down at his paws, which were shaking.

Halftail looked at him and smiled, which quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the state of his son. "What's wrong?"

Swifttail couldn't confide in his father. His father had warned him about Adlerleaf's death and he hadn't believed him. However, Swifttail felt, he knew he couldn't worry his father with this. He wasn't even sure what Keen had seen or what it meant. He also didn't want to worry his father and risk another fit. 

“Nothing. Just would like a break from all this," answered Swifttail with a fake smile. 

Halftail purred as he poured his son a drink. "To family," Halftail announced as he lifted his glass, well aware of the rest of the crew behind him, laughing and fighting like normal families did. He heard Leafshine and Adderfang wrestling while Zeb had Ezra in a headlock. Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot were going over herbs for coughs while Bluefeather and Molis were grooming each other’s pelts. 

“To family," echoed Kanan as they all lifted their glass and took a drink.

However, Swifttail couldn't enjoy the moment with the worry that gnawed at his stomach. He just prayed that nothing happened to his son.


	17. Clone Wars Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clone Wars is something that Halftail didn’t think he would have to think about again, but the past has a way of making itself known.

Halftail twitched his tail tip to and fro as he approached his son aboard the Ghost. The two toms touched noses with each other before Swifttail led them back to Birchfoot's room, where all of the kits were temporarily staying. Birchfoot had offered to watch them while Swifttail and Halftail went to the debriefing. However, they were about to be debriefed as well.

They had decided that two kits were allowed to go with them. Swifttail had suggested Leafshine and Snowfall, but Snowfall had already gone on a mission once before. Halftail had pushed for Blizzardstorm to be one of the kits chosen. Swifttail had seemed more than a little nervous that Halftail had suggested his blind son go on the mission. But, Halftail knew that Blizzardstorm could handle it. If he could be a healer and was trusted with lives that way, then there was no reason that Blizzardstorm couldn't join them on this mission.

Swifttail had begrudgingly agreed and had picked Leafshine along with Blizzardstorm. Halftail had purred like an engine as the two decided to tell the kits together. While Leafshine and Blizzardstorm were on the mission, Adderfang and Snowfall would help around the Ghost. It wasn't the most glamorous or exciting thing to do, but every little bit made a difference.

They came up on the door as Halftail opened it with a wave of his paw in front of the sensor. There was a chattering of purrs and clattering of paws as all of the kits came toward their father and grandfather. Birchfoot came up behind them and let out a breath of relief.

“Okay, I don't mind kits in the slightest, but these ones have too much energy," he panted as he slumped to the side, his useless leg hanging limply to the side. "I'm an old tom. I can't handle it!"

Halftail flicked his tail against Birchfoot's shoulder. "You're younger than me. I don't want to hear it."

“They get their energy from their mother," gasped Swifttail as Adderfang leaped on his father's flank and tried to haul himself up his spine.

Halftail's whiskers twitched in amusement as he watched. "I remember a little tom bouncing at my paws and begging for things to become interesting. Do you remember that, Swifttail?"

Swifttail shrugged with a blank expression on his face. "Certainly not at all. Must have been from all that head trauma," he told his father as he lowered down and picked up a squirming Snowfall by the scruff affectionately. She laughed and turned, battering her own paws against her father's muzzle.

Swifttail set her down as Snowfall turned to batter her brother, Blizzardstorm, with her paws of fury. Halftail cleared his throat after a while of watching the tussling, seeing if he could get all of the kits to settle down. They seemed to listen to him with bright eyes and he dipped his head to them.

“Very good, we're learning," announced Halftail as he sat down and cleared his throat once more. "Now, I'm sure that all of you have heard the whispering from aboard here that there is a new mission, a rather large mission."

The kits nodded vigorously. 

“Sounds amazing," breathed Leafshine as she lowered into a battle crouch.

“It's dangerous," corrected Swifttail, the fur bristling along his spine.

“That's right. But, we've decided that two kits will be chosen to accompany Keen, Swifttail, Kanan, Rex, Zeb, and myself," explained Halftail as he worked his claws against the ground. "Your father and I have spoken about it in great detail and we've decided that Leafshine and Blizzardstorm will be joining us."

“Blizzardstorm," all three kits chorused in surprise.

Blizzardstorm turned his attention to each one of them with his blind blue eyes. "What's so wrong about me going on a mission," he asked with defiance in his mew.

“He's blind," spat Adderfang in a terrible attempt to be quiet.

Blizzardstorm looked as though someone had raked claws against his cheek.

“Yeah, and he's had no training. He'll be useless. Just dead weight," whispered Snowfall in agreement.

A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat at the way that Blizzardstorm's littermates were speaking to him. "That's enough! How dare you speak about your brother like that! He's going to be a healer and that's a great accomplishment. Now, do you think that Kanan is useless?"

“Of course not," argued Leafshine as she shook her head madly.

Swifttail curled his lip. "Well, then, Kanan is blind and he's going on the mission. Do you suggest that if someone is blind that we just cast them aside and wait for them to die?"

Halftail caught sight of Blizzardstorm in his remaining eye, shivering in embarrassment at the sudden turn of the conversation. Birchfoot had draped a paw around him to try and comfort him while whispering soothingly in his ear. "Swifttail," pressed Halftail softly, hoping that he wouldn't insinuate anything with Blizzardstorm.

Swifttail seemed to relax a little bit when he heard his father’s voice. He gazed over at his quivering son and was glad that he couldn't immediately see the anger on his face. "I don't want to hear another word about this, understand me?"

“Yes," the kits croaked, clearly frightened at how enraged their father had gotten.

Swifttail let out a sigh as he drew back, whiskers threatening to almost curl up. "Then, we'll put this matter behind us. Leafshine, Blizzardstorm, be ready in a bit to head down."

With that he turned and made his way out of the room. Snowfall, Leafshine, and Adderfang skirted out, attempting to stay as far away from everyone as possible. Halftail couldn't blame them; he would be embarrassed if he was them too. 

He turned to Blizzardstorm in his cowering position. "They didn't mean whatever they said," reassured Halftail as he licked Blizzardstorm between the ears. "They were just surprised and a little jealous that you were picked to go over them, that's all."

There was a sigh from Blizzardstorm as he turned back toward the herbs that he had been sorting with Birchfoot a few heartbeats ago. "They're probably right anyway. How much use is a blind cat really?"

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Kanan is blind and you think that he gets around just fine. I'm blind in one eye and I think that I'm decent. Also, don't forget your grandmother, Brook. She was blind as well and she saw more clearly than the rest of us," he pointed out with a snort of amusement. "Would you call them useless?"

Blizzardstorm blushed deep crimson once more and ducked his face into his chest fur. "No, I suppose not, but I'm not them. What if I freeze or something?"

“Something tells me that you won't, and even if you do, I'm sure that one of us won't leave you hanging," reassured Halftail as he gave his grandson another affectionate lick between the ears. "Now, go get ready."

Blizzardstorm gave a little hop as he bounded to the door, gave himself a minute to adjust to the hallways, before he took off once more. Halftail let out a purr while he turned to Birchfoot. "Do you think he's going to be okay," rasped Birchfoot as he finished Blizzardstorm's sorting.

Halftail nodded vigorously. "I do and I wouldn't take him into battle unless I was certain!"

There was a grunt from Birchfoot. "I'm sure that you wouldn't, but there are others who probably don't share your certainty about him. Just watch over him, will you?"

“With my life," replied Halftail as he bounded out of the room before Birchfoot could try to shove any force any of those herbs down his throat. The last thing that he needed was for anyone to worry about his health. The leaves that Bendu had given him had helped an awful lot. He just hoped that they wouldn't wear off, considering that he was almost out.

He veered toward his makeshift bedroom on the Ghost and collected a few things that he thought he might need for later and tucked them into his belt, which blended in perfectly with his fur. He took out his lightsaber and attached it to his waist. He gave a soft purr to himself as he made sure that he had everything before he headed off.

He joined Keen and Ezra, who were talking about how cool it was to really be heading to a Clone Wars battle sight. At the mention of the Clone Wars, Halftail's fur stood up along his spine. He had fought in more Clone Wars battles than he could count, and in his opinion, they were harder than what he was doing now. But, he didn't want the two younger members of the crew to know how it was. Those were nightmares that he had to endure alone.

“Are you ready," asked Kanan as he came over and began to run his fingers through Halftail's fur. 

Halftail arched his back and felt the tension dissipate. "As ready as I'm going to be. How about Rex? Do you think that he's ready?"

“As ready as he's going to be," Kanan answered with another sigh. "If you're not feeling up to it, then you can stay here. Everyone would understand why."

Halftail felt sweat start to clump his fur and wash over him like a wave that he could never escape. He gave his head a shake while he shook out the rest of his fur. "I'll be fine, Kanan. I should be asking you that question."

“And why is that," inquired Kanan.

Halftail bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Oh, it's nothing. The kits were just giving Blizzardstorm a hard time because he's blind and he was chosen to go on this mission. But, I told him not to get too worked up about it and they were just jealous that they weren't going."

“Would you like me to talk to Blizzarstorm? You know, since Brook isn't here anymore," offered Kanan kindly.

That wasn't what Halftail had come for, but that sounded wonderful to him. If anyone could get through to Blizzardstorm about this, it would be Kanan. “Yes, that would be amazing! Thank you, Kanan," Halftail purred in relief. "I'll make sure that everyone is ready."

With that, Halftail took off and started to round everyone up. They were usually gathering last minute items or saying goodbye to someone on the crew. Halftail felt bad interrupting a drawn out hug between Keen and Bluefeather, but they did have to go. Bluefeather released Keen and Keen jogged to Halftail's side. They collected Leafshine, who was saying goodbye to Adderfang and Snowfall. Zeb was whispering to Molis about being on a Clone Wars battlefield and it only took a stern growl growl from Halftail to draw Zeb toward them.

Halftail didn't bother to collect Swifttail. He knew what time they were leaving and he was almost never late. Sure enough, his son came trotting down the hallway with his lightsaber bouncing slightly against his hip and fur freshly groomed. He dipped his head to his father as he passed, but no words were shared.

Halftail turned his attention to Rex as he lumbered forward, blasters ready. He saw the fear and worry etched on his face and offered a tiny dip of his head, showing that he felt the same way. Ezra jogged to meet them, still whispering about how amazing it was going to be. Kanan and Blizzardstorm brought up the rear with Blizzardstorm looking much more pleased than earlier about everything. 

“Are we ready," asked Halftail as he saw everyone that wasn't going hovering behind them. He caught some worried glances, especially from Birchfoot. But, he tried to swallow them as he lowered his head and nudged Blizzardstorm forward, who had been standing right in front of him.

“Why didn't Acespirit and Coniferheart come," asked Blizzardstorm.

Halftail had been surprised how quickly the kits had bounded to the two lions. But, they had connected fast and didn't like to be separated from them. "They're on another mission, remember. But, I'm sure once they're done, they'll come and see you first and you can tell them all about your mission.”

There was a deep purr from Leafshine before Halftail heard Hera's voice behind them. "Are you sure that you don't need help?"

“We're just going to go with the plan won't go right and then we'll have to fix it," called Keen over his shoulder. "You know, the usual."

There was a small, yet forced laugh from Rex. "That sounds like something that my old General used to say. You remind me of him a lot, Keen."

Keen puffed out his chest in pride at the compliment from Rex, even if he didn't exactly know who Rex was talking about. Swifttail gave him a small push to burst his bubble as the tom staggered forward. Keen lifted his wings and continued forward, licking his lips slightly.

“Rex, are you alright," asked Kanan.

Rex placed on his helmet. "Yessir! General?" He shook his head once more. "Kanan."

Kanan seemed to notice the fear just as much as Halftail did. But, everyone was usually nervous for missions. In fact, if they weren't, Halftail would think that there was something more wrong. Fear sometimes kept you alive. If you had none of it, then you wouldn't have any reason to be alive.

They continued forward with Halftail's breath starting to appear in front of him. It was as if the temperature had dropped from when they had landed.

Leafshine stayed closer to her father while Blizzardstorm stayed between Halftail and Kanan. Clearly something that Kanan had told the blind tom had sunk in.

“Was this really a Clone Wars battleground," asked Keen as he looked up to Rex.

Rex nodded. "One of them. It was a long time ago."

Ezra suddenly stopped when something collided with his foot. He gazed down and tilted his head as he somewhat nudged it. He then picked it up and looked at it intently. "Was this an old battle droid?"

Rex nodded slowly once more. "Yes it is. We used to call them clankers."

“Clankers," echoed Zeb with a laugh. "I like that. Molis would like the name too."

“How many of them do you think that you shot," pressed Ezra.

“Thousands maybe? Tens of thousands more like it," Rex muttered as if he was having an internal argument with himself— Halftail could see it. 

Ezra flicked the battle droid away. "Well, they don't seem that fierce."

Rex barreled around before Halftail could even process it. He faced Ezra with a fury that Halftail hadn't seen from Rex before. "You listen here! These clankers killed more men than I can count, including my friends. Never underestimate them," Rex seethed as he turned back and took the lead.

“What's Rex so angry about," asked Leafshine as she looked up to her father worryingly.

Kanan sighed. "Some battles don't leave visible scars," he pointed out, more truth to his comment than most of the younger ones would ever know. Halftail knew that for a fact. The battle had left both visible and invisible scars for him. They would never be able to be taken back and there was nothing that he could do about them, especially because the war had taken his mate, two kits, friends, and other members of his family. 

“Keep going, but quietly," warned Halftail as he thought of all the traps the Separatists had used to stage. Just the thought made him shudder.

Blizzardstorm nodded as he started to stalk, just like Swifttail had taught him when he was just tiny kit. He was an even better stalker than Leafshine if Halftail was being honest. He couldn't help but purr as he saw him. "Nice going," he whispered in his ear. "Now that's a hunter’s crouch."

There was a purr from Blizzardstorm as he continued, even passing his sister to stay at Rex's side. Rex didn't seem to mind at the slightest, but he had fought beside Brook before Halftail was pretty sure. He probably thought that fighting with Blizzardstorm was about the same thing.

They came to a bunker with Rex lifting his hand and slightly tapping his foot, just to make sure that Blizzardstorm knew to stop. The vibrations and sound were enough and Blizzardstorm sat erect with his ears twitching on top of his head.

“I'll go in for recon," Rex offered as he tiptoed forward, using his scanner to make sure that there was nothing out of place. Once he was sure he motioned for them all to follow.

There was a purr from Blizzardstorm as he stalked forward, this time with Swifttail and Leafshine at his side. Halftail brought up the rear in case anything thought that it could sneak up behind him. He was guessing that nothing was that stupid, but with the Separatists, you never know.

“Right there," explained Rex as he pointed at the boxes in front of them. "But, be careful."

“Why," asked Ezra as he stretched out his hand toward them.

Suddenly, a ray shield encompassed them and Halftail's fur stood on end. Blizzardstorm walked right into it and drew backwards, lifting his paw to his nose where he had bumped it. "What is this thing?"

“A ray shield," answered Halftail before Rex could. "Droids used it to guard precious cargo." 

Suddenly, Halftail watched as a few droids came and looked at them. It had been a while since Halftail had seen droids and he didn't miss not seeing them. He let out a lot growl as Blizzardstorm ducked right under him and shivered in fear.

“The General wants them brought up to see him," informed one of the droids.

“Roger Roger!" exclaimed another.

Ezra sent a confused look to Rex. "Who's Roger Roger?”

Suddenly, something electrical showered down and shot each one of them. Halftail felt it like lightning through his entire body. He collapsed like everyone else, but he didn't stop. He continued to thrash, twitch, and slightly cry as a fit took him over. His eyes rolled back, jaws went opposite directions, muscles tightened so much that one little twitch could tear them or even break bone, while foam like saliva continued to pour from his mouth. 

He was awake for a bit and heard panicked voices from the droids.

“What's wrong with him?"

“Why's he doing that?"

“Should we call a medical droid?"

“What if we killed him?!"

That was enough for Halftail. He gave a pathetic gasp before his entire body went limp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was that? A mere few days without a fit, Mietro?"

Halftail groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the usual misty place of being one with the force. He struggled to sit up, but when he did, he saw his former Master. He shook his head and let out a small sigh of relief.

“What do you want, Brist," asked Halftail as he struggled to stay focused on his face. "Your muttering isn't helping much!"

There was a laugh as Brist drew closer. "My muttering? I believe that I'm trying to help you. Is that what muttering sounds like to you?"

Halftail sighed and shook his head. He knew that he couldn’t take his frustrations out on Brist just because he was the most available person to do so on. "No, Master. I just can't believe that we're having a Clone Wars battle again. I never thought that we would go through it again." His voice grew haunted and quiet before completely trailing off.

“That's what I wanted to tell you," exclaimed Brist in alarm. "You have to be on guard and careful. This is a battle like you've never seen before."

Halftail rolled his eyes. "I've seen plenty of battles." He shook out each paw in turn in an attempt to force life back into each one. “I just wasn't used to anyone sending electric shocks through my body!"

“Mietro, listen." Brisk lifted his tail and flicked it against Halftail's shoulder to pull his attention. "This is unlike a battle that you have ever known. It will be like the Clone Wars, yet not. You must be ready for it. Do you understand me?"

Surprise glittered in Halftail's remaining eye that still possessed vision. "Ready for it," he repeated in surprise. "Do you ever think that I'm not ready for a battle?"

“You need to be ready for the battle before, not any battles that you have been fighting. This one will take wit and power and anything else that you can manage to bring back from the Clone Wars era. It's not going to be easy, but it's not supposed to be," Brist continued as the light started to shine brighter around him and he started to disappear.

“But, what about everyone else," Halftail fretted when he watched his master turning transparent. "What about Blizzardstorm?"

Brist's eyes softened. "He'll have to figure it out. They all will. This is fighting to the death pure and simple. You must be ready. Will you be, Mietro?"

Halftail didn't answer right away. How could he definitely say that he was ready? It didn't make much sense. He gave his head a shake and sighed. "I don't know."

“Will you be ready, Halftail?"

Halftail had never heard Brist say his new name before, since he hadn't known him when he was Halftail and had just called him by his old Jedi name. But, this felt good to hear his former master use the name that he answered to now. 

Renewed power made Halftail's paws tingle in readiness. He dipped his head and looked up to his mentor as he disappeared completely. "I will, Master."


	18. Times Have Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final fight to end the Clone Wars is not what anyone bargained for.

When Halftail finally awoke, he felt like someone had slammed rocks down on his head. He let out a low moan as his eyes tired to focus on anything around him. He managed to see Blizzardstorm laying in front of him. He didn't appear to be dead since Halftail could see his chest still rising and falling, but Halftail realized he had something attached to his neck so that he couldn't lean forward to check. He groaned as he shook his head once more.

“Halftail?"

Halftail lifted his head and wrinkled his nose. "Kanan, is that you?"

“Yes, it's me. How are you? What happened?" Kanan's voice was tight, as if he had been worrying about him for sometime. It touched Halftail's heart, even though he really didn't want to worried about him.

Halftail narrowed his eyes. "It was just a fit," he panted as he straightened the rest of the way. 

“Just a fit. That never sounds good," argued Kanan sternly.

Halftail really didn't want to argue this with Kanan at the moment, or at all. Luckily, Blizzardstorm started to stir awake and he seemed to be fairly fearful with all of the new scents that he didn't recognize. "Where am I?"

“It's okay," chided Halftail, wishing that he could comfort the young tom with touch. He gave a sharp pull and found himself unable to move much. "We're going to be alright."

“Cody," Rex suddenly whispered as he tried to catch sight of everyone around him. 

“Who's Cody," asked Blizzardstorm as he turned his head over to Leafshine and tipped his head. 

Halftail purred as he looked at the two kits. "He's someone that Rex used to know, little ones," he explained gently as he lifted his hind leg and ran his claws through his fur and felt clumps of fur that were coated in blood from when he had furiously tugged and bit at his body in his fit.

Rex shook his head and met Kanan's eyes, or at least looked at his face. "Sorry, Kanan. I thought that you were someone else," confessed Rex as he shook his head slightly.

Suddenly, Keen let out a whimper as he sat up and noticed that his wings were bound. He swore under his breath and bristled the fur along his spine. "What happened," he asked as he shook his body slightly, trying to pull his wings apart.

“Any attempt to escape will be futile," murmured a droid as he stepped forward. He looked a lot different than the other droids. He had a triangular mouthpiece and deep, red eyes. He leaned over to Keen and grasped his face in it's mechanical hand. Keen let out a sort of squeak with his eyes squeezed tightly in pain. His fur bristled alone his spine even more.

“Let him go," spat Halftail with his tail lashing against the ground. "Leave him be!"

The droid looked over to Halftail and thrust Keen's head down. Keen yelped as the droid came over to Halftail. Halftail twitched his tangled whiskers with a growl rolling in the back of his throat and ears shoved forward. He snorted deeply and bared his teeth in a sort of snarl.

“You do whatever you want to me, but leave my family out of it," he growled, trying, but failing at not looking at Blizzardstorm and Leafshine. 

The droid saw where Halftaill was looking and he immediately turned to the kits. Blizzardstorm let out a growl as if he was trying to protect his sister. Halftail's heart immediately melted.

“I'm afraid that that is not an option, Jedi," he told him as he walked away. "I know who all of you are and where all of you come from."

Halftail twitched his ears. "What does that have anything to do with anything?"

“This is the time to finish what has started. I am here to end the Clone Wars and win it for the Separatists," the droid announced in conviction.

Rex looked baffled as he slightly leaned forward. "And how are you supposed to do that? The Clone Wars is over and I don't believe that you are on the winning side."

“Who's side were you on?” challenged the droid. "The Separatists won the war."

There was a snort of amusement from Swifttail. Halftail had actually forgot that he was there. "I don't believe that anyone has won the way yet. If they had, then we wouldn't be fighting," he pointed out as he yawned while his teeth showed.

“The Clone Wars," repeated Rex. "Was won by clones and by Jedi! If you don't know that, then you're even stupider than I thought."

Halftail licked his teeth. "I still don't understand what you want," he muttered. He didn't have time for this. He couldn't have his grandchildren captured like this. He was supposed to protect them and that was what he was going to do.

“We're going to finish that. We have a Clone Commander here," the droid began as he looked at Rex. "A true traitor."

Rex narrowed his eyes and Halftail thouht that he was going to launch himself at the droid. "I am not a traitor," he reported smartly. "I never betrayed my General with Order 66. I am not a traitor!”

The droid ignored him as he came over to Kanan. "A blind Jedi. How strange. But, a Jedi nonetheless." He came over to Halftail. "Are you his pet?"

“I'm a Jedi just as much as him," flashed Halftail, struggling to force his fur to lay flat. 

Swifttail tried to stand but he slumped back down. He breathed heavily with his nostrils flared as the droid came toward him. "And are you his apprentice?"

Swifttail let out a huff as he nodded. "Yes, as if Keen. We're both his apprentices.”

The droid kneeled down and looked at Blizzardstorm and Leafshine. He poked Leafshine and she spun, growling softly. Swifttail tensed and the droid seemed to realized that he had found his leverage. "And who are they?"

“Those are my children," answered Swifttail with his whiskers twitching in distain at the whole idea of this. No one messed with his kits. "And they're not in this!"

“Very well," began the droid as he straightened and then looked at Ezra. "And who are you?"

“I'm his Padawan," answered Ezra as he pointed over to Kanan. "And I demand that you let us go!"

The droid drew back. "Apparently you weren't listening. The only way out is to go through the Clone Wars."

Rex looked downcast before he shook his head. "We're not doing this."

Swifttail looked down at Blizzardstorm and Leafshine. They were now huddled together, whispering to each other and nuzzling each other in comfort. Something churned inside of Swifttail at seeing this. He knew that he had to do anything to get out of this and this could be the only way.

Swifttail looked to the droid as he started to look away. "We'll do it."

All eyes turned to Swifttail, except for Ezra. He seemed to agree with his friend. "What are you doing," gasped Halftail in shock. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

“No. I believe in all of us," Swifttail announced as he looked to Keen, Ezra, Kanan, Halftail, and Rex. "And because I believe in us—all of us—we have to get out of here and this is the way. I've heard you all talk about the Clone Wars and I hear stories and now I hear and tell my kits the same stories. What kind of a father would I be if I wouldn't fight in the Clone Wars to protect them?"

Halftail could see the determination like he'd never seen shinning in his son's eyes. He hadn't experienced the Clone Wars, but if he felt this passionate about it, then Halftail wasn't about to tell that he couldn't. "Alright, I'll stand beside you."

“As will I," announced Rex, just as everyone else joined in.

The droid looked at them. "The Jedi and one clone will fight. Everyone else will stay here."

Swifttail turned to Zeb and nervousness showed on his face. "Promise me that you'll protect my kits. They need you now."

Zeb seemed a bit taken back, but he didn't argue the worrying father. "I promise I will, Swifttail. You can count on me. Besides, they do pretty good themselves."

A purr rolled in Swifttail's throat. "That they do." He rose to his paws and shook his head slightly with the collar that they had around his neck trying to pull him back. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

“Let him go," ordered the commanding droid to the battle droids.

“Roger Roger!"

A droid came over and loosened the collar so that Swifttail could easily slip through it. Swifttail purred loudly before he came over to Blizzardstorm and Leafshine, helping them sit up as he took off the collars from their necks. He continued to purr so that they felt comfortable and he felt them lean again him.

“What are you going to do," asked Blizzardstorm as he looked up and squeezed his eyes shut painfully with his fur rippling slightly. 

“It's going to be alright, I promise you." He licked his son's cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

Leafshine grasped his muzzle in her small paws and Swifttail stretched out his paw to set her down gingerly. "Stay with your brother and Zeb. I don't want anything to happen to you."

“I promise I will," vowed Leafshine as she puffed out her chest in determination. 

Swifttail nodded as he came over to his father. He yanked off his collar and started to groom his ruffled fur. Swifttail tilted his head when he noticed the scars. "How did you get those?"

Halftail lifted his paw to reveal a dangerous looking wound on his foreleg. "Er, nothing. It's an old wound and I must have scratched it when they were moving me," he lied as he started to lick it roughly. "It's nothing for you to be worried about."

It was an obvious dismissal and Swifttail knew it. He slinked away with his tail dragging against the ground. Keen and Ezra were talking while Kanan was trying to comfort Rex. It seemed like no one else was excited about this either. Swifttail couldn't blame them, but they had to do this. There was no way out and this was the only way to end the Clone Wars. He just prayed that they could make it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birchfoot let out a loud yelp as the Ghost turned and nearly flipped in the air. His claws grazed the wall, but it was no use. He flipped and landed harshly against the ground. He whimpered as he drew his paws toward his chest and muttered as he rose to his paws, his hind leg thrust out in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled back to his paws.

“Ouch," he muttered as he finally rose to his paws.

The door opened as Molis staggered in. "Birchfoot, what are you doing laying down like that? Get up!"

Birchfoot bared his teeth in a snarl while Molis shook his head. "Kidding. Kidding. I kid." He took a few steps forward and sunk his teeth into Birchfoot's scruff and hauled him to his paws. Birchfoot let out a breath of relief as Molis took some of the weight from Birchfoot.

“What's going on," asked Birchfoot in alarm.

“TIE Fighters," answered Molis as he helped the tom out of his room, almost colliding into Adderfang as they passed.

Birchfoot sighed. "Figures. Do you know what's going on down there," he asked, worry showing in his eyes for anyone that had gone down to the old Clone Wars battlefield.

“You're going to have to ask Bluefeather or maybe Hera. I'll help you there," offered Molis as the two of them limped forward slowly. Birchfoot gritted his teeth as he walked, his hind leg thumping against the ground. Birchfoot wanted to lift it, but he couldn't. It was just too weak.

Molis repositioned himself as he helped Birchfoot even more. "Just walk when you want to. Don't rush." The Ghost quaked again. "It's not like things are going to get any better."

Birchfoot muttered under his breath as they headed toward the bridge. However, Adderfang passed in front of them and Molis let out a harsh bark. Adderfang turned and tilted his head in surprise.

“Adderfang, I need your help. Come and get on Birchfoot's other side and support his weight and steady him," ordered Molis and the little tom didn't have any problems obliging him.

Adderfang came on Birchfoot's other side and pressed his muscular shoulder against him. Birchfoot let out a breath of relief as he hopped forward. 

They made it to the bridge where Snowfall, Bluefeather, and Hera were all hovering over the controls. The Ghost twisted again and Molis stopped both Birchfoot and Adderfang from going flying. He nudged them and pulled forward. "Come on," he growled as he leaped in. "We're almost there."

Birchfoot leaped in the rest of the way and landed a little harder than he meant. He let out a soft whimper before he looked up to them. "Um, are you busy?"

“What do you think," they all chorused.

Birchfoot twitched his ears as he let out a deep snort. "Okay, well then you're going to have to work on multitasking. What's going on?"

“Ambush it seems. But, there's only three of them," explained Hera as she gripped the sides of the controls and turned as Sabine shot.

“What about my Dad and littermates," asked Snowfall with her face slightly falling.

She nearly slid from the seat and Bluefeather stretched out her nose to stop Snowfall from falling over. "Pay attention. I don't want you to fall flat on your face," snorted Bluefeather as she helped her up right. "Now, I'm sure that everyone is going to be fine. We just have to do what we have to do before they need us to come back."

“So, we're not going to be able to help them if they need it," asked Adderfang from beside Birchfoot. 

Bluefeather turned to him and frowned. "It's what we have to do. We will be back. We just can't do anything about it right now. I need you to be here and now right now, both of you. Understand me?"

Snowfall gulped, feeling like she was going to vomit. She shook her head as she rose to her paws and shook out her fur. "I'm ready," she meowed as she straightened and readied to herself. "Are you, Adderfang?"

Adderfang gave his pelt a shake and sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Molis nudged Adderfang's haunches. "Go to the back of the ship," he told him. "And get ready to learn how to shoot. I'll give you a run down before we actually go up."

The two left and left Birchfoot looking around. "I suppose that it's my turn," he murmured as he limped off toward the room where he had just come now that the ship had stopped creaking, slightly.

Bluefeather noticed that Snowfall was still looking fearful with her eyes glittering in tears. She frowned as she leaned over and licked her around the ear. Snowfall turned and smiled timidly when she saw Bluefeather looking at her.

“Look," she began with her tail slightly wagging. "They're going to be okay. They're smarter than anyone else I know and I have faith in them. You have to have faith in them too."


	19. End Of The Clone Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the Clone Wars to be completed.

The group stayed where they were in the center of the battleground. Halftail stood at the edge, trying to remember everything about a Clone Wars battle. He twitched his ears as he listened intently for everything around him. He was trying to grasp his surroundings as well as he could, but it was proving to be truly impossible.

“Nervous," asked Swifttail as he looked over to Keen.

Keen shook his head. "You?"

“More than you know," answered Swifttail with a laugh. "You'd be foolish not to be. Haven't you learned anything from Halftail?"

Halftail smiled at hearing the two of them speak. They drew forward and he suddenly stopped, letting his hearing travel. He lashed his tail against the ground fiercely as he heard battle droids coming toward them and he immediately took his lightsaber in his tail. Swifttail and Keen did the same while Ezra and Kanan followed suit.

“We'll guard, you shoot," Halftail told Rex, remembering how they had fought during the Clone Wars. It had been a while, but he was surprised that everything had come rushing back to him so quickly.

“Yessir! I mean Halftail," Rex told him as they pranced forward.

As soon as the droids caught sight of them, they started firing. Halftail started to fight on four legs with his tail holding his lightsaber and doing all of the work before he changed and stood on his hind legs and held it in his front paws. He didn't walk on hind legs often, but he had trained himself to do so. Swifttail did the same while Keen used one of his wings to hold his lightsaber firmly.

They used the technique where they lowered down and Rex shot and, fairly quickly, the first wave of droids was reduced to scrap. Keen bounded forward and sniffed at them, noticing that he couldn't detect how long they had been out of commission or when they had been reinstated. All that he could tell was that they were done now.

Keen was about to dart forward, but Halftail leaped forward and rested a paw against his shoulder to halt him, a growl rolling in the back of his throat. "Don't go rushing in there," he chided softly. "There are usually more waves."

Keen pricked his ears on top of his head and angled them toward the hanger. "I can't hear anything. We'll be fine."

Halftail released his shoulder and let out a huff. "Fine, but stay close and be on high alert." Halftail twitched his ears. "I don't want any casualties."

There was a tiny laugh from Rex. "You sound just like my General with his Padawan. They were both stubborn, but she liked to leap into things without thinking twice."

“Who was that," asked Swifttail with keen interest.

There was another laugh from Rex. "I'm afraid that you already know her. Ahsoka."

“Ahsoka," breathed Swifttail as he thought about her and Brook. He lashed his tail against the ground as he walked, blinking tears from his eyes slightly. They continued forward as they started toward the hanger. As soon as they stepped in, Halftail could feel that something wasn't right.

He didn't want to alarm anyone else, but he was starting to feel like they were feeling watched. His fur prickled along his spine to start to alarm him. He snorted as he looked down, trying to cast out his senses. 

“I can't see anything," Rex explained. "Which is strange. They usually have wave after wave after wave. It's quite alarming that they don’t."

Ezra seemed to be tired of everyone else debating on what to do and he darted forward. Keen let out a yelp as he saw two strange looking droids with ray shields around them, positioned on the catwalk above them.

“Ezra," called Keen as he leaped into the air and knocked Ezra aside. Ezra went rolling while the destroyer droids started to shoot at Keen. Keen yelped as he drew backwards with his wings plastered against his sides. 

Suddenly, more droids advanced toward them. Keen's eyes widened as he staggered back, letting out a soft yelp as a blast sliced into his wing. He staggered backwards and Ezra helped pull him backwards. 

Keen slumped down and grunted as Ezra slightly moved one of his wings. "Are you good here," he asked shortly. "I still have a plan."

Keen forced a painful smile. "Yeah. It's just a flesh wound."

Ezra continued fighting while Halftail and Swifttail came over to Keen. Swifttail lowered down and nuzzled Keen gently. "Are you alright?"

“Yeah, it's just a flesh wound," he panted with his ears plastered against his head. "It's just my wing and it barely hit. I'm fine." He rose to his paws and struggled not to fall over. When he composed himself, he gave his head a shake and continued on. "Now, let's go!"

Swifttail and Halftail exchanged a hesitant look before they followed Keen back into battle. Luckily, Ezra used the force to bring the catwalk down. It destroyed the destroyers and the battle droids.

Rex and Kanan ran up to Keen, Swifttail, and Halftail. "Keen," murmured Rex as he kneeled down to the pup. "Are you okay?"

“I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine. It was just a flesh wound," Keen snapped until he realized who he was speaking to and how harshly he had snapped at Rex. "Sorry. It does hurt a little bit."

Kanan patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, pup. It's okay to show your pain sometimes."

Keen smiled. "Thanks, Kanan. I'll be fine for the rest of the mission, I promise."

“Come on, kid. Let's get going," offered Rex as Keen bounded forward, stretching out his muscles fluidly since he didn't want to use his wings for anything. He followed them into the hallway where Ezra seemed more excited than anything else.

“Is that how the battles were fought before," asked Ezra boastfully.

Rex turned and nearly pushed Ezra right over. "This is not how it works! You don't take too long and you follow orders and you certainly don't leave an injured team member!"

Ezra seemed a bit taken back at Rex's tone as he took a step back. Rex turned and darted forward while Ezra looked over to Kanan and Keen. Keen smiled as he wagged his tail. "Ignore Rex. I didn't mind that you left me. It's just a flesh wound."

Kanan seemed to want to comfort his Padawan as well. "Rex needs this. He wants to end this. Give him some time," urged Kanan as he grasped Ezra's shoulder as he turned and darted back after Rex.

The rest of the group followed in suit into the hallway while more droids and destroyers flanked from each direction. They stood back to back with lightsabers and blasters lifted. They shot and deflected shots as well as they could. 

Halftail was forced back a bit and he let out a growl of frustration. "Does anyone else realize that this isn't working?"

Keen suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and dove for a piece of rubble. He flipped over his wing and whimpered as he thrust it against the destroyers ray shield. The destroyer started to short circuit and fizz as it started to fire the wrong direction. 

Keen smiled before he flipped backwards with his lightsaber still drawn. "Look at that! Not as good they thought. Ha!"

“Keen," warned Swifftail as he faced the other direction where the other destroyer was still going strong.

Keen did as he was told and spun around as the destroyer continued forward. The blast fired from the destroyer and hit Ezra in the face. There was a whimper from Keen as he leaped forward and stood over Ezra, his shoulders bunched and head lowered into his shoulders with his teeth slightly bared in a warning. 

Swifttail protected Keen with his lightsaber twirling in his paws. He lowered down slightly with his fur bristling slightly. "I can't believe that these droids are so strong!"

“Not for long," growled Halftail as he noticed a weakened point in the ray shield. Before Halftail could do anything about it, a shot knocked him off of his paws.

Rex stepped in front of him and threw his helmet at the droid. As it staggered, he stared to fire at it and the droid malfunctioned. It fell backwards and a purr rumbled in Swifttail's throat.

He bounded over to his father and nudged his shoulder with his nose. "Dad, are you okay?"

Halftail lifted his head and smiled slightly. "I'm alright. No need to fuss," he joked as he rose to his paws slowly. "Everyone else alright?"

Swifttail rolled his eyes, knowing that his father would always care more about everyone else than himself. He made sure that Keen's wing wasn't bleeding before he came over to Ezra. Once everyone was sure that everyone else was alright; Halftail angled his ears toward the hallway that they had been walking towards.

“Let's keep going. Something tells me that we're almost there," he announced as he strode forward smoothly with his tail slightly kinking over his back as he went.

The rest of the team darted forward and into the main area where the droid, and more importantly the rest of the family was there. There was a slight whimper from Leafshine as she took a step forward with Blizzardstorm at her side.

However, a battle droid came froward and pointed it's blaster at him. "Blizzardstorm," hissed Swifttail as soon as he saw it. "Stay where you are, little one. I'll come to you."

Blizzardstorm was unaware of the droid, but he obeyed his father. He drew back with his head lowered into his shoulders. Leafshine brushed her nose against Blizzardstorm's cheek before the two of them came over to Zeb's side. Zeb stretched out his hand to protect the kits. He narrowed his eyes, since a droid was holding him hostage.

“Let them go," announced Swifttail in a commanding voice. "We won the game!"

“No we haven't," confessed Ezra.

Swifttail swiveled around to look at him in shock. "What are you talking about? Of course we won! We're here and we're here to take our family back."

Ezra smiled at Swifttail, but Swifttail was fuming. "No one won. We were able to advance here because the droids were so old. So, that means that no one won."

Swifttail bared his teeth. "Fine then. Still, let us go," he roared with his back arching at the droid.

Blizzardstorm and Leafshine shuddered at their father's tone. Luckily, Zeb was able to calm them down a bit. "I can't let that happen," confessed the leader of the droids. 

Everyone else set to arguing as another ship came out of hyperspace. Halftail turned his head to the visible screen and he noticed the Empire looming toward them. His blood ran cold as he let out a deep growl.

“Hey! I think that I found someone who defeated both the Separatists and the Republic," he announced as he lifted his paw. "Look!"

Everyone else looked up and alarm showed on everyone's face. "What are we going to do now," asked Keen with his ears twitching on top of his head.

While they tried to decide what to do, Swifttail snuck over to Blizzardstorm and Leafshine and began to comfort them with long strokes of his tongue against the back of their necks. "It's okay."

The two kits seemed to relax a bit against their father. "If we're going to do something, then we have to do it rather soon," muttered Swifttail.

Ezra and Keen came around to stand in front of the droid commander. "Look, you don't like the Republic and the Republic doesn't like the Empire. Doesn't that mean that we sort of have the same goal with the oppression," asked Ezra with a shrug of his shoulders.

Keen nodded while the droid commander tipped his head from side to side. "Your logic is sound. We are on the same side."

“I suppose that we are," muttered Rex as he took off his helmet and narrowed his eyes. 

“Okay, then we're going to need a very good plan," pointed out Kanan as he looked at the Empire hovering around.

The commander turned on a light and it showed old battle plans, but plans that still could work. He started to point in the numerous places that the Empire could come in. It was certainly a maze of information, but it was better than nothing. 

“What if we use the protons," pipped up Blizzardstorm.

Rex turned to look at him. "What?"

Blizzardstorm gulped, but Swifttail nudged him forward. "Go on," whispered Swifttail softly.

Blizzardstorm forced himself to look up to Rex's face, since he couldn't tell exactly where the eyes were. "Well, you always spoke about how volatile proton bombs can be. I thought that we could use those to take out any walkers."

“That's a great idea, Blizzardstorm," Halftail praised as he flicked his claw at the hanger. "We can wait here and come out in sort of waves, just like droids, and then we can attack and fire at the protons. We can escape in those shuttles right over here." 

“I think that this might work," agreed Rex. 

“We're going to have to work together," explained Keen as he looked to everyone. "I just hope that we can all do that."

“Follow me," announced Swifttail as the Rebels and the droids headed down to the hanger. By that time, the storm troopers were starting to make their way toward the hanger. But, they had a plan.

Halftail gathered them all around, just to make sure that everyone else knew the drill. "Blizzardstorm, you stay by me. Leafshine, you stay with Rex. Swifttail, you and Ezra are in charge of deflection while Halftail and I cover the other side. Zeb will come in with the wave of droids and we better get this right or we'll be the last casualties of the Clone Wars."

“We can do this, Halftail," reassured Leafshine with his eyes shinning.

He grinned before they all started to break off in their own parts. Halftail stayed beside Blizzardstorm as the blind tom stood erect with his ears twitching. He smiled down at him. "Are you ready?"

“Yes," answered Blizzardstorm excitedly as he worked his claws against the ground. "I should fight like this more often."

“I doubt that your father would approve of that," taunted Halftail as the troopers finally seemed to notice them.

Halftail withdrew his lightsaber and twisted it in his paws in a way that he hadn't done since he was a Padawan and actually had to guard like that. He twisted and repositioned his paws as he saw Rex, the droids, and Leafshine roll the proton bombs and they rolled into the AT Walker.

Halftail purred as the AT Walker staggered and fell sideways as the destroyer droids rolled forward and shot at another one. As soon as the Empire started to disband and erupt into confusion, Halftail knew that it was time to move out.

“Fall back," he yowled as he lowered back onto all fours and kept his lightsaber tucked protectively with his tail.

They obeyed as the droids took to one shuttle while the rebels took to another. Halftail wouldn't climb in until he was sure that everyone was safe. When he was, he bounded in and the door of the shuttle slammed closed behind him. He panted in exhaustion and lowered his head into his shoulders.

“Halftail," purred Leafshine and Blizzardstorm as they darted forward and nearly plowed into Halftail and knocked him over.

Halftail purred as he wrapped his foreleg against the two kits. "I'm fine. We're all fine, for the most part," he meowed as he looked pointed over to Keen.

Keen, who was preening his feathers, acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Yeah, fine," he echoed as he pulled any feathers that had been caught in the blast. Halftail was sure that he would fly again, but Swifttail was assessing him and he would be able to tell in a little bit.

Kanan kneeled beside Halftail and scratched him between the ears. Halftail purred as he allowed Kanan to stroke him on top of his head. He saw Ezra besides Swifttail and Keen while Rex was now talking to Zeb and the kits.

There was suddenly a projection of a droid and Halftail nearly laughed when he saw the droid commander. He almost rolled his eyes, but he stopped himself just shy of it. "Commander."

“It worked. However, I guess that you have a 1% chance of winning this war if you don't choose the Empire," he confessed darkly.

That Halftail had to roll his eyes at. "Thank you, commander but, we'll take our chances. At least now we know that the Clone Wars is over." He dipped his head in recognition.

The droid turned to Rex. "We couldn't have done this without you, Captain."

Agreed," breathed Rex before the hologram disappeared.

There was a small yawn from Leafshine. "Are we going home now," she asked hopefully.

Halftail nodded slowly. "I believe so. I say that we had a pretty productive day," he began as he twitched his tail tip. "We ended the Clone War. Not that many creatures can say that."

There were some soft cheers as Kanan turned to his comm. "Spector one here and Halftail as well."

“Did you get the protons," asked Hera.

Kanan sighed. "Yeah, we had to use them to escape, but on the bright side we ended the Clone Wars. We also found something replace the Phantom."

“Not bad. How did you do that," asked Hera.

Halftail laughed as he sighed heavily. "Well, we had some help. We all had some help."


	20. Mandalorians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew may not be ready to fight the Mandalorians in their wake.

“There you go. Take your weight off of your front paws if you can and let your back legs to the work. There you go! You're becoming a natural fighter," purred Swifttail as he threaded around Adderfang, watching his son intently.

Adderfang drew back on his hind legs once more and his entire weight was placed there so that he could thrust out his front paws. He smiled up at his father and bristled his fur. "Do I look like a real puma?"

“You're certainly getting there," reassured Swifttail as he nuzzled his son affectionately. Adderfang had grown slightly, but he wasn't as large as Swifttail yet.

“Swifttail!" 

Swifttail turned his head and noticed that Keen was calling his name from the top of the overhang. His eyes were wild and fur spiked. "We're needed."

Swifttail let out a proud nod as he bounded over to Keen. He wiggled his haunches as he leaped into the air, claws sinking against the ladder. He hauled himself up with Adderfang right behind. They headed into the center of the ship where a hologram was already up. He slinked beside his father and Kanan, looking forward intently.

“We need to send a party to Mandalor to figure out what is going on. Sabine, you will go with Rau and take Ezra, Chopper, Swifttail, and Leafshine with you," Kanan suggested as he looked at the plans. "Figure out what is going on and come right back. The last thing that we need is anymore casualties."

Leafshine darted forward and dipped her head to the blind Jedi. "You can count on us!"

Swifttail stifled a sigh as he bounded forward, brushing his nose against Leafshine's shoulder. "Come on, little warrior," he chided as he took the lead. His daughter followed in suit and Swifttail couldn't blame her for being excited. He had been excited at her age too.

“And don't break the Phantom! We just got it."

“Got it, Hera," called Ezra over his shoulder.

The group made their way to the Phantom with Rau still in cuffs. Swifttail growled at him as he passed. He didn't trust him at all and he certainly didn't want his daughter anywhere near him. But, a mission came first and he would put aside all other fear in favor of the mission.

“Stay as far away from him as possible," commanded Swifttail with a hint of growl in his voice.

Leafshine nodded as she came over to Ezra, watching his every move as they steered the ship towards Mandalor. Leafshine sat back on her haunches and looked around at everyone. "What is Mandalor like?”

“It was once a very beautiful planet, but it was ravaged by war like most things now," explained Sabine as she rested a hand on Leafshine's shoulder.

Leafshine's eyes twinkled. "Was the planet that I was born on ravaged by war?"

“You weren't born on a planet," corrected Swifttail gently as he licked his daughter between the ears as thought about his mate. "You were born on the Ghost like your littermates. You don't technically have a planet."

Leafshine's head bowed before Ezra smiled. "You know, I think that it's cool that you were born on the Ghost. Not everyone can say that."

Leafshine brightened and purred. "I'm special!"

Swifttail laughed just as he noticed that Mandalor was coming out. He strode forward and tilted his head as he looked at it. He had seen it before, but this was a little different. He twitched his ears as he narrowed his eyes, feeling as if something was about to happen in front of him.

“Ezra, the prisoner!"

Swifttail turned just in time to feel something collide with his skull. He felt pain spread through him when the entire world went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Swifttail."

Swifttail opened his eyes and saw the figure of his mate standing in front of him. Swifttail shook his head as he took a step forward. "Adlerleaf?"

The she-cat continued forward and purred with her eyes glowing. "Oh, my love, I've missed you," breathed Adlerleaf as she threaded around her mate. 

Swifttail did the same, curling around his mate as well. He had never felt this good in his life and he more than enjoyed it. His eyes sparkled like that of crystals and Swifttail longed to look into her eyes once more. "Please, don't leave me. My kits need you and you need them."

“I need to be where I am, my love. But, you are doing a fine job of raising them. You don't need me." Adlerleaf started to pull away from Swifttail, but Swifttail tried to reach out for her.

Adlerleaf slipped form reach and tears showed in his eyes. "Don't leave me! Adlerleaf!"

No one said anything as silence took over. Swifttail felt a coldness that he would never be able to explain. "Adlerleaf!"

His paws started to fade and he felt his body go completely still and lifeless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad. Daddy? Dad!"

Swifttail pulled his eyes open and he let out a moan. His head was literally pounding and he wasn't sure what to do. His eyes finally focused and he saw his daughter standing in front of him. She leaned forward and he leaned back, snorting a bit as he finally woke up the rest of the way.

“It's about time that you woke up," exclaimed Leafshine as she licked her father's cheek. "I missed you."

Swifttail propped himself up, yawning a bit as he showed his teeth. "I missed you too," he meowed as he licked her ear. "I'm fine. Are you?" He stretched out a paw and felt a nasty bump on her head. "Ouch."

“It doesn't hurt," reassured Leafshine as she drew backwards. "But Rau got out!"

Swifttail darted to his paws and bounded out of the Phantom with Leafshine right behind. They came up on Ezra, Sabine, and Rau. They were all looking out at the fiery remains of a village. 

“A-Are we going down there," stammered Leafshine in worry.

Swifttail nodded slowly. "If we want to know what happened."

“I think that it's obvious what happened," growled Rau with his eyes narrowed. "My men were ambushed and murdered and I wasn't there to do anything about!"

There was anger showing in his eyes as he looked at Swifttail. Swifttail snorted deeply. "It had nothing to do with me," he argued as he padded forward, toward a small overhang that would make it easy for them to climb down it. 

Leafshine automatically followed with the rest of them bringing up the rear. Swifttail opened his mouth to scent the air, but he couldn't detect anything besides fire, smoke, and everything smoldering. He allowed the fur to bristle along his spine cautiously. He was sure that this wasn't the end, at least he hoped that it was, but decided to prepare for it not to be.

“Your men never stood a chance against this," growled Swifttail over his shoulder. "The slaughter and smell of burning blood is overwhelming."

“Empire," asked Leafshine as she skipped over to Ezra.

Sabine shook her head. "I don't believe so, at least I doubt that it was just the Empire. These aren't the weapons of the Empire," she murmured thoughtfully.

Leafshine suddenly heard something and tipped her muzzle to the air. "Dad!"

Swifttail barreled around and saw a group of something flying through the air and heading right toward them. "Where's Chopper," he asked as he looked around, his gaze landing at the Phantom. "Something tells me that his distress signal invited more than just our friends."

“Now isn't that the Empire," asked Leafshine with her eyes narrowed as she tried to catch sight of who was coming toward him.

Rau came forward and shook his head. "No, it's not," he argued with a shake of his head. "It's Mandalorians and they don't seem to be friends."

Swifttail sunk his teeth into Leafshine's scruff and nearly dragged her forward. "Come on," he muttered sharply. "We need to hide and stay where we can." 

There was a sharp nod from Leafshine before they both ducked in one of the bunkers. Swifttail was sure that they would find them if they just stood there, but there wasn't much that Swifttail could do at the moment. "What should we do," asked Ezra as he looked around. "We need to have some sort of strategy."

Swifttail thought hard. He looked at his daughter hunkered beside him and decided that he had to do what he had to do. "Ezra, you and I will provide a distraction while everyone else hides until you think of something else," he ordered with a voice that didn't allow arguing. "Everyone understand?"

“Dad," whimpered Leafshine as she came toward her father.

Swifttail nuzzled her between the ears. "It's going to be okay. Just stay with Sabine and Rau, okay? It's going to be okay." He straightened and allowed a growl to roll in his throat as he gazed at Ezra. "Let's go, but no lightsabers. If we're captured then we can't have anything tying us to being found out as Jedi.”

They darted forward together and ducked beside one of the still smoldering houses. One of the Mandalorians landed in front of them and dared to look around. Ezra and Swifttail had grabbed their blasters and filed into position. Swifttail shot at one of the Mandalorian's feet and the Mandalorian darted around to face Swifttail.

Swifttail hissed and turned, bounding forward without thought of what was going on. Ezra continued to shoot while the Mandalorians followed them. They boxed them in easily and they both dropped their blasters. Swifttail continued to hiss and spit like a rabid animal when a blaster was pointed right at his skull.

“You move, you die," announced one Mandalorian.

Swifttail growled softly, muscles tensing as they took him and Ezra to one of the best looking homes at the moment. Swifttail was kicked forward and he skidded against the ground. He muttered under his breath as he shook his head and straightened. Another blaster was pointed at his head to join the first and Swifttail sighed.

Ezra fell in beside him and he made sure that he was within touching distance of Swifttail. They were always calmer when they were close to each other. Swifttail curled his claws into the ground until Ezra reached his hand toward Swifttail to stop him from doing anything that anyone would regret.

There was a soft snort from Swifttail as the leader of the Mandalorians came in front of him. "Looks like we have a kid and his pet. Never knew that they let rebels in who are animals."

Swifttail was about to dart forward, but Ezra reached out his hand and grasped Swifttail's scruff to stop him from darting forward. "We're not rebels," argued Ezra as he shook his head madly. "We're just scavengers and we're alone."

The was a beeping cry as Chopper was thrown forward and knocked into Swifttail. Swifttail hissed sharply as he pushed Chopper out of the way. He straightened and started to lick his paw and quickly drew it over his ear.

“I don't believe you whatsoever," growled the leader of the Mandalorians as he lifted his helmet so that Swifttail and Ezra could see his face. "Tell us the truth or you will pay for it!"

Ezra and Swifttail looked at each other. Ezra tried to play off lies and they sounded believable, but to the Mandalorian. Swifttail guessed that he already had an idea of who they were and what they wanted. It just made Swifttail cringe to think about it. He just hoped that Leafshine and Sabine were as far away from here as possible.

“Why are you looking outside?"

Swifttail was jolted by the question and he barreled around immediately. "No reason," he replied as he looked to the Mandalorian.

“This creature seems like more than just a pet," the Mandalorian announced. He suddenly drew his blaster and pointed it right at Swifttail's scull. Swifttail felt the cool metal against his forehead and smelled the residue from the blaster since it had just been fired recently. He stood as still as possible, breathing through his nose heavily to calm his rapid heartbeat. "Look, the pet goes silent. Perhaps you'll be more cooperative if you didn't have a 'pet' slowing you down."

Alarm showed in Ezra's eyes. "No! He's not my pet. He's my score. I captured him a few days ago and I'm going to sell him for food. Please, don't ruin my chances."

“I'll ruin what I want to ruin, filth," he explained as he pushed the barrel closer against Swifttail's temple.

Swifttail closed his eyes and prepared for the blast. Suddenly, he heard it and he flinched, but he didn't feel it. He looked up to see that the blaster had been jolted sideways. Swifttail couldn't help but purr in amusement only to stop when he realized the Mandalorian wasn't laughing. "You think that this is funny?!"

“Yeah, I do, actually," answered Swifttail with a smirk.

The Mandalorian tried again, but the blster was deflected once more. Swifttail looked over to Ezra, as did the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian went to shoot Ezra, but it was Swifttail's turn to use the force to deflect it. The Mandalorian looked enraged, but also excited. 

“You have all become more valuable," he agreed as he lunged forward and wrapped his hand around Swifttail's neck, feeling like it could break right under him. Swifttail's eyes widened as he looked around in panic, claws flexed.

Before Ezra could do anything, there were shots outside. The Mandalorian was momentarily distracted and Ezra rammed into him. He dropped Swifttail immediately and Swifttail landed lightly, glancing up to Ezra in relief. "Time to go!"

“Agreed," he panted as he darted after Swifttail.

They came out of the house and Swifttail purred as he saw his daughter waiting for with shinning eyes. "Daddy!"

“I'm alright," reassured Swifttail as he nuzzled Leafshine's cheek affectionately. He could still feel her frantic heartbeat and scolded himself for worrying her. “But, I'll do a lot better if we get out of here, though."

There were some nods of agreement as Swifttail decided to lead them forward. They skidded to the Phantom before it took off without them with Rau commanding it.

“Wolf-scat," swore Swifttail loudly. "There goes our escape plan!"

“We're going to need to think of another one real quick," Sabine suggested as she looked around. "Like, immediately."

Swifttail copied her movements until his gaze landed on a jedpack. He had never used one before and suddenly wished that Keen had been the one chosen for this mission. He could fly without even thinking about it; he would’ve been born for this mission.

“Can you use a jetpack," asked Sabine as she grasped one of her own. 

There was worry clear in Swifttail's eyes as he nodded. "I suppose that I can learn real quick, can't I," he joked as he grasped it in trembling paws and strapped it onto his back. He heard blaster fire behind him and he looked to Leafshine. "Come here."

She bounded over and Swifttail sunk his claws into Leafshine's flank, lifting her up gingerly. He took to the air and felt the air whip past his fur. He had no idea how Keen could enjoy this in the slightest, but he decided that it was best not to think about it too much. He would have plenty of time to think about it later, hopefully.

Sabine took Ezra while Chopper flew up beside them. They took to the air and started toward the canyons. "It'll be a lot harder for them to follow us in there," explained Sabine over her shoulder.

“I hope so," grumbled Swifttail as he struggled to keep control of himself. He was having a little trouble navigating as he flew. Leafshine let out a purr of amusement as she spread out her paws so that she was flying like Keen.

“This is amazing," she yowled to the sky.

“You won't be saying that in a heartbeat," chided Swifttail in amusement as he felt blasterfire behind him. He turned his head and let out an agitated growl as if something was tickling his pelt and he didn't like it.

He took out his lightsaber and curled his tail around it. He started to deflect as much as he could, unable to see. His eyes showed in amusement as he watched one of the Mandalorians fall. He flipped so that his underbelly was facing the ground with Leafshine balancing on it. He was able to see and use his lightsaber a little more effectively. He hit another one and with Ezra and Sabine; they were now down to just two of them.

“We're almost there," announced Sabine as Swifttail flipped back over. 

Swifttail shook his head to clear it as the wind made his eyes burn and filled with tears. "Great StarBound I hope so," he grunted with his eyes slitted. "I really don't like flying. Did I mention that before?"

They landed a few heartbeats later and Leafshine leaped from out from under her father and peered up at the giant ship. "Are we going to escape in that?" Her voice grew quiet and small.

“It's certainly not a bad idea," meowed Swifttail as he twitched his ears while debating the idea.

Before Swifttail could make it halfway there, the Mandalorian landed. He kicked his foot against Swifttail's face before Swifttail could even process it. Swifttail yelped in surprise, seeing his daughter lunging forward.

“Hey, paws off my father," she snarled as she leaped for him.

Before Swifttail could say anything, Leafshine latched on. The armor was obviously too strong for her claws or teeth to penetrate and he thrust her sideways, pointing his blaster right at her underbelly. "Say goodbye!"

Just before he could shoot the deadly blaster fire, a ship came out of space and started to shoot the leader of the Mandalorians. Swifttail leaped sideway when he recognized the Phantom@. He let out a yowl of relief as it hovered.

Swifttail purred and was about to climb onboard when he noticed that Sabine and now Leafshine were still fighting the lead Mandalorian. "Leafshine," Swifttail called.

Ezra came up and pushed Swifttail. "They'll come as soon as they're finished. Come on! We have to go."

Swifttail twitched his whiskers as he reluctantly obeyed. He jumped into the hanger of the Phantom and shook out his fur, sending grit raining down. He looked back as the ship started to lift.

“No," he yowled to Rau. "We can't leave until we get my daughter onboard!”

“She'll be fine," chided Ezra.

Swifttail wasn't so sure. He had a sickly feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He leaned over the edge of the hanger and gazed out at everything. He watched them fight and longed to jump down, but he noticed that Ezra was trying to block his path. A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat as he tried to get past him.

Suddenly, he heard a blast, followed by a whimper. He nearly thrust Ezra out of the ship as looked down and saw his daughter's body crumple. He wasn't even sure what he was screaming, but he knew that he was screaming louder than he had ever screamed in his life.

He was about to jump from it, but Ezra grasped Swifttail's chest and shoulder and pulled him backwards. Tears streamed from Swifttail's eyes as he saw Sabine coming toward him. He gasped in surprise as Sabine nearly fell when her jetpack gave out. Swifttail darted forward and sunk his teeth into Sabine's shoulder and hauled her onto the Phantom's floor.

Sabine opened her arm to reveal Leafshine. Her body was limp and her eyes wild in fear. Her claws were extended and her breath quickened. 

“Leafshine!” Swifttail reached forward and wrapped his tail around her, pulling her close. “Thank StarBound you’re alright!” He pressed his nose against her cheek and felt her heartbeat strong against his.

Leafshine took in a trembling breath. “Did I do okay,” she croaked.

Swifttail couldn’t help but laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. “You did well. You did very well.”


	21. Iron Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail nodded in agreement. "I agree," he growled shortly. "Swifttail, Hera, Chopper, Sabine, and Blizzardstorm."
> 
> Blizzardstorm bounded in just as he was called with Birchfoot right behind him. "Me," he exclaimed with his blind eyes shinning bright. "Really?!"
> 
> “Yes, really," answered Halftail as he touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's forehead. "Just, be careful."

“Do you know what we're doing out here," asked Adderfang as he bounded forward inside the Ghost, coming up in front of his father.

Swifttail looked up into his son's eyes. "We're making sure that if any rebels want to leave this system before the Empire gets here," he explained as he reared on his hind legs and pawed at his son. 

Adderfang rolled his eyes. "That's boring."

There was a snort from Swifttail as he lowered back down. "There is no boring part when it comes to helping others, Adderfang," he chided sternly. "Always remember that."

Adderfang looked at his paws in embarrassment. "Right, sorry," he apologized as he leaped down and landed beside his father.

“That's alright," meowed Swifttail as he nudged his head against his son's shoulder. "How about you try to see if Hera needs help?"

Adderfang knew better than to argue even at the seeming mundane task. He smiled as he nodded vigorously. "Okay, Dad," he meowed as he bounded forward a into the bridge of the ship.

Swifttail followed him, just to make sure that he had actually gotten there when he looked over to see his father and Kanan talking slowly. As he made his way over, he heard the screeching sound of another ship.

He nearly leaped to his paws as he spun to look out of the ship. "What's going on?"

“This ship just came out of the planet's gravity and started to attack the Empire's ships," explained Bluefeather as she narrowed her eyes in surprise. 

Swifttail couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Could they really get any more fish-brained?"

“Let's not ask that question too much more," suggested Halftail as he leaped and landed besides his son. "We better help them out."

Hera nodded as she thrust the controls forward and the ship surged forward. However, before they started to join in on the shooting, the ship turned and assaulted the ship with the cargo. 

“That was so cool," exclaimed Leafshine as she gazed at the ship in awe.

Swifttail shot his daughter a bit. "It's far from cool, I'll assure you of that," he let out a deep hiss with his teeth slightly bared. This wasn't someone that he wanted his kits looking up to.

Halftail nodded in agreement. "I agree," he growled shortly. "Swifttail, Hera, Chopper, Sabine, and Blizzardstorm."

Blizzardstorm bounded in just as he was called with Birchfoot right behind him. "Me," he exclaimed with his blind eyes shinning bright. "Really?!"

“Yes, really," answered Halftail as he touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's forehead. "Just, be careful."

“I'll make sure that he is," reassured Swifttail as he padded up to Blizzardstorm and nudged him forward. "We better get going. If they're not heading out now, then they're not going to. Move out!"

The group bounded to Ghost's port and readied for it to turn. When it finally did, Swifttail leaped inside. He helped Blizzardstorm through with the rest of them coming in after. Swifttail opened his mouth to scent the air. He could detect someone coming toward them and he couldn't help but growl a warning with his teeth bared.

“Stay behind me," he ordered Blizzardstorm. 

Blizzardstorm peered his head from around his father's hind leg in curiosity. He couldn't see anything, but he could smell just fine. He could smell two separate bodies coming toward him. 

Swifttail continued to snarl when an astromech rolled forward. It started to beep at them and Blizzardstorm twitched his ears. "His name is R3-A3," explained Blizzardstorm as he took a step around from his father.

Swifttail was about to call his son back when two more people suddenly came forward. There was a human and the other was a species that Swifttail didn't recognize. He recoiled when he saw a wolf that looked exactly like Keen standing in front of him and his son. The wolf had corse, black fur with purple hints. His eyes were also purple and he had one tooth that stuck out from his lower mouth.

“What are you looking at, runt," snapped the wolf as he glared at Blizzardstorm.

Blizzardstorm had no idea who this wolf was talking to, but he didn't think that it would be him. Swifttail immediately stepped in front his son protectively as a growl rolled in his throat. "Watch your tone with my son," he warned.

The wolf snorted deeply as he threw his head back. "Shoo this pack of misfits off the ship, Theelin, Jonner," he ordered in an offhanded tone as he stalked forward with his tail kinking over his back.

The two looked at Swifttail, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. There was a sudden crackle behind them as R3-A3 rushed forward to deal with it. They could smell the scent of the burning wires and the way that it sizzles and cracked around them.

“Looks like something is wrong with your hyperdrive," cut in Sabine as she watched R3-A3 desperately trying to fix it. "I can help you fix it."

“We don't need a hyperdrive," retorted the wolf with a lash of his tail. "We're not running!"

He turned and stormed away without mother word. A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat. "Why, I never," he exclaimed as he threw his head back and let out a soft growl. 

“Don't worry, Dad," meowed Blizzardstorm as he rubbed his head against his father's shoulder. "It doesn't bother me."

Swifttail didn't say anything. ‘It may not bother you, but it bothers me,’ he thought bitterly. Just because Blizzardstorm was used to how other perceived him and acted toward him, it didn’t make things any easier for Swifttail to take. He cared deeply for his son and it hurt him when others didn’t see him for the skills he possessed instead of what he may be lacking.

“Come on," offered the one that the wolf had called Theelin.

The rest of them looked at each other before they padded forward, matching each other with their same steps. They headed into the bridge where Swifttail almost snorted when he saw that it was a boy who was commanding everything. He had thick, brown hair and an attitude to match the one that Swifttail had heard on the comm. 

“Who are they, Jick?"

The wolf, Jick, looked smugly as the group standing in front of them. "Fish-brained idiots who think that they need to help us, Mart," answered Jick.

“Well, it's a good thing that we don't need help," Mart pointed out as he spun around in his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest as he gazed at them. "What are your names?"

Swifttail took a step forward with his chest puffed out ever so slightly. "My name is Swifttail, this is my son, Blizzardstorm, and these are Sabine, Chopper, Hera, and Ezra," introduced Swifttail with his nose slightly wrinkling in disgust.

“His son is blind," broke in Jick in scorn.

Blizzardstorm strode forward with his ears picked on top of his head. Swifttail was about to call his son back, but he wanted to see how this would play out. "And what makes you think that that's so bad?"

“Because it makes you weak," answered Jick as he bounded forward and faced Blizzzardstorm. "Everyone knows that blind cats are weak. They're the rejects that weren't supposed to survive. You wouldn't probably be alive if it wasn't for your overprotective father."

Blizzardstorm allowed a growl to roll in the back of his throat as he stood stiff. "For your information, I think that I do fine being blind." The fur along his spine bristled in anger to make himself seem much larger than he already was. "I'm a healer and I know that I've done more good in my life than you'll ever do. I'll assure you of that."

With that, he turned and stalked away from the group, breath beginning to hitch in emotion. Swifttail gazed in Blizzardstorm's direction and felt his paws tingle in alarm. "I'll be right back," he announced as he bounded after his son.

He headed into the hanger with his tail kinked over his back and paws skimming against the ground softly. He let out a low growl as he watched his son stalk back and forth, head thrown to and fro and fur still spiked along his spine. Suddenly, Blizzardstorm's paw connected with a tool and he let out a shriek of rage as he sat back on his haunches, panting in pain while his front paw throbbed. He looked at his paw and frowned with his tail lashing against the ground.

Swifttail bounded forward and sat beside his son in an effort to calm him. "Easy, easy, apply pressure," meowed Swifttail as he massaged his son's paw to force blood flow to move through it. "There you go. Was that so bad?"

Blizzardstorm shook his head as he looked down, ripping his paw from his father’s grasp. Swifttail stretched out his tail and lifted Blizzardstorm's face to look at his own. "Hey, what's got you so angry?”

“Did he mean what everything that was said about me," asked Blizzardstorm as he attempted to look into his father's brilliant blue eyes.

Swifttail licked Blizzardstorm between the ears so that he could fluff up his fur. "Since when has that bothered you, Blizzardstorm," chided Swifttail gently. He struggled as he tried to keep his own emotion from his voice. It always bothered Swifttail when those spoke ill to his son, but Blizzardstorm rarely ever reacted to it. Something about this time was different.

“I don't know," confessed Blizzardstorm with a small shrug. "I just don't like when everyone talks about me and I don't like this wolf!"

“Neither do I," agreed Swifttail as he touched his nose to his son's cheek. "He may look like Keen, but he acts nothing like him, huh?”

There was a laugh from Blizzardstorm as Swiftatil nudged him. "Come on," she meowed as he took a few leaps forward. "I think that it's time to go home."

On cue, the rest of them came forward and nodded to Swifttail. "Everything alright in here," asked Hera gently.

Swifttail dipped his head. "Of course," he answered firmly as he glared to where the Iron Squadron was standing. "What's the plan now?"

“Head back and consult with your father and Kanan," answered Hera. "See what they wanted to do about all of this."

Swifttail liked that better than staying with the creeps who thought that they could do anything that they wanted. He led his son through the porthole and into the Ghost. He nudged him and smiled weakly. "How about you go and see if Birchfoot needs any help?"

“I will," answered Blizzardstorm as he bounded forward with his tail dragging on the ground. 

Swifttail watched his son go before he made his way into the belly of the ship. His father and Kanan were waiting for them, their heads bowed as they talked quietly.

“How did it go," asked Halftail quizzically.

“How do you think it went," answered Swifttail as he worked his claws against the ground in rage.

Halftail padded over to his son and brushed his fur against his. "What happened?"

“Those kids know not of what they speak about or what they hope to accomplish," pointed out Swifttail with a wrinkle of his nose.

“They said something about Blizzardstorm, didn't they," asked Halftail in a low voice so that no one else could hear him.

Swifttail curled his lip as he nodded ever so slowly. "Yes," he answered in a sad and dark tone. "Yes, they did."

Halftail let out a low sound in the back of his throat. It wasn't quite a growl, but it wasn't quite a sigh either. "I was afraid of that. You know, not everyone sees Blizzardstorm the way we do, Swifttail. Was he upset?"

“I managed to calm him down. I just don't like the way that anyone speaks to him as if he can't think for himself just because he's blind," Swifttail replied as the rest of the group came in.

“We will discuss this later," reassured Halftail lowly as he faced everyone else. "What do you make of them?"

“Young, arrogant, and stubborn," answered Ezra with a snort of distain.

Zeb chuckled. "So, you?"

Ezra nearly nailed him when Halftail cleared his throat and interrupted. "Why aren't they heading into hyperspace? Is there something wrong with their hyperdrive?"

“Yes, and they don't want it fixed," answered Sabine.

Swifttail shook his head. "It's as if they don't know how to use their own minds," he snorted only to quiet as he received a stern glance from his father. "There's also this other wolf, who appears to be the command decision out of everyone."

There was a small nod from everyone while Keen took a step forward. "Wolf? Like, me?"

“I guess, but you're a lot better than that wolf," murmured Hera as she crossed her arms against her chest. 

Keen smiled in pride as he wagged his tail. "Let me try to talk to them. I might be able to get through to another wolf, wolf to wolf, you know," he suggested.

“I hate to admit it, but I think that Keen is right. A wolf may listen to him. He can be very persuasive," pointed out Bluefeather as she looked to her nephew with a keen nod.

Kanan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We better hurry then. Reinforcements will arrive soon and then we won't be able to stand a chance. Go, but make it quick and then get out of here."

“We will," reassured Keen as he dipped his head, bounding forward with Ezra, Sabine, and Snowfall now following.

Swifttail leaped in front to block his daughter. Snowfall looked at him and smiled innocently. "And where might you think you are going?"

“To help Keen and Ezra," replied Snowfall with her eyes narrowing. "Besides, no one messes with my little brother!"

Swifttail gave a sly smile. "Alright, but stay by them and do everything that they say. I don't want you getting into any fights that you can't finish."

“Will do," answered Snowfall as she bounded after Keen and into the Phantom. The Phantom was ejected from the Ghost and connected once more to the Iron Squadron's ship.

Keen leaped out first and stalked forward, shaking his head to clear it as he took in the atmosphere around him. He gazed at Sabine and Chopper while he walked. "Start to repair the hyperdrive as much as you possibly can. I want this ship to be able to retreat when needed."

“Yes, sir," answered Sabine as Keen twitched his ears. 

The group started while Keen stalked forward with Snowfall as his side, Ezra was at his other shoulder. "What is this wolf's name? Perhaps that will tell me something about him."

“Jick," answered Ezra. "How would a name mean anything about anyone?"

Keen grinned with his teeth partially showing. "Most wolf names are either Wolf Latin names or Ancient names with two parts to them. I was once Keeneyes and my aunt is Bluefeather. We have Ancient names while others can have Wolf Latin names. Jick is a Wolf Latin name. It means 'quick to act' in Wolf Latin."

“That definitely suits Jick," broke in Jonner. 

Keen narrowed his eyes and nearly jumped when he heard the rumbling voice. "I don't like to speak ill of someone that I haven't met, so I suggest that someone takes me to see him," he barked curtly.

However, Keen knew exactly where to go even without anyone else showing him. But, the two other Iron Squad members led him to the bridge anyway. Snowfall was at his side, but he made sure that she didn't go charging to find Jick and confront him about what he had said about Blizzardstorm.

“Who's this," asked Jick as he turned his head from the corner to glare at Keen.

Keen struggled to keep himself from lashing out. "My name is Keen and this is Snowfall," he explained as he met Jick's gaze. "I'm guessing that you're Jick?"

“You'd guess right," growled Jick softly as he turned toward Mart. "So, what is a fellow wolf doing here?"

“I'm here to ask you what in the name of the stars that you're doing?! Your hyperdrive needs repaired and we're working on it, but you act like you don't care," Keen explained as he allowed his voice to remain low and his tail lashing against the ground. It was always best to have a silent strength when dealing with other wolves.

Jick squared up to Keen, pushing him back a bit with his chest. Keen staggered ever so slightly, but he quickly regained his footing as Snowfall let out a growl. "And what if I don't care to get out of here? I'm not a coward, like you!"

“We are not cowards," broke in Snowfall wisely. "We just chose our battles wisely."

Jick snorted. "Then you're even more pathetic than I would've originally thought. We're not leaving and we sure as the stars aren't listening to you! This is my home."

“I know what it's like to leave a home. I had to leave my home after my parents died and all I have now from my kin is my aunt. But, I have a family now and you have your own. Don't let them suffer because you're too proud to retreat," Keen threatened with his teeth bared in a snarl.

“Um, guys, I think that you need to see this," meowed Snowfall as she reared on her hind legs and looked into space.

Keen looked over and saw that the Empire was storming toward them with an impressive sized ship. He recoiled with his fur bristling along his spine. "We have to get out of here, now! We're no match for them."

Jick and Mart gazed at each other before they nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We have to go, now," Mart told the rest of his crew.

Everyone was ushered toward the Phantom and Keen leaped in with Snowfall at his side. As soon as he did, instead of Jick leaping in, the door slammed closed. A growl rolled in his throat as he spiraled around, thrusting out his paw against the door. It was no use.

Jick and Mart forced the Phantom away from their ship and Keen saw them start to disappear.

“No," cried Ezra in rage. "We have to go back!"

Sabine shook her head. "We can't! We received specific orders from Hera to get out of here as soon as the Empire arrives. We can't fight them. We never could," she argued.

Ezra thought for a moment before he finally agreed with her. "Alright, make the jump to hyperspace."

Keen felt his fur slightly fluff up as they slowly made the jump.


	22. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing," asked Swifttail with interest sparkling in his mew.
> 
> Keen looked over to him with a smirk. "If I can't talk some sense into this wolf, perhaps I can frighten some sense into him."

They arrived back at the Ghost and Keen padded out with Snowfall at his side. Swifttail, Halftail, and Bluefeather all came up to the two, looking at them intently.

“How did it go? Wolf to wolf," asked Halftail as he tipped his head so that he could look at Keen with his remaining eye.

Keen shuffled his paws in front of him. "Not great. He thinks that I'm a coward and he won't listen to any wolf that he deems unworthy. It's just a wolf thing," he explained when he saw the blank expression on Swifttail's face.

“You tried your best," murmured Swifttail as he worked his claws against the ground. "It's not our faults that they have death wishes."

Keen couldn't help feeling a strange gnawing feeling in his heart. Sure, Jick was a lot of work, but he knew what it was like to be lost without anyway to save yourself. If someone had reached out to him a long time ago, he might've acted the same way. He had grown since then, but it was clear that Jick was going through it at this time.

“We have to go back," Ezra suddenly announced as he strode forward.

Surprise showed on Swifttail's face. "Go back? You mean go back to where the Empire are ready to blast us into oblivion as soon as we show our faces?"

“Yes, Swifttail. We can't just leave them there. We have to help," Ezra pleaded.

Halftail tipped his head curiously, looking between his son and Ezra. "I don't like it, but I don't like any child dying or anyone in general unless they have to. I know that this boy is related to the commander and this wolf feels alone. You may try one more time, but if it doesn't work, then you have to let it go. You can't linger."

Ezra seemed ecstatic that Halftail had actually agreed. Keen wasn't sure whether or not to be excited or nervous. It wasn't like he had gotten very far in the first place.

“Take Keen and Swifttail with you," ordered Halftail. "Maybe you both can change Jick's mind.”

“Yes, Halftail," they all chorused.

They spun on their heels and headed back to the Phantom. Keen couldn't believe that they were doing this again, but he thought that he would be able to figure Jick out this time.

They boarded the Phantom and started back to the place where Jick and Mart were. The Empire was certainly upon them, but they were going to have to hold their own as well as possible. 

They boarded once more and Swifttail took the lead this time. He parted his jaws to scent the air, picking up Jick's scent immediately. He pelted forward with Keen and Ezra right behind.

Keen leaped into the bridge first and saw that Jick and Mart were craving the thought of battle. He certainly was not. "Jick," growled Keen sternly. "This is not a game. The Empire will shoot you into oblivion. Is that what you want?"

Jick spun around and licked his lips right in front of Keen. "I want to protect my home."

“Everyone who is on your home that you want to protect is off of it. You have nothing to defend anymore," Keen struggled to explain.

Jick worked his claws against the ship, muscles rippling under wiry fur. “And why would you say that?"

Keen lifted a wing and showed the smooth pebble that Swifttail had once took. He had never made that mistake again. Keen twirled it around his wings so that Jick could see it's true beauty. "My mother gave me this. It's called a keen rock because it's foretold that whoever holds one of these becomes wiser beyond years. Really I just have it because my name is Keen. But, it was from my family and I always keep it as a reminder of my home and everything else. But, I can't dwell on what I lost and neither can you. Come with us, Jick! You won't stand a chance against the Empire."

There was a deep growl before Jick raked his claws against Keen's face. Keen licked his face that was now dotted with streaks of blood. He narrowed his eyes at Jick as he lunged forward. He grasped Jick's shoulders and held him down, feeling him squirm under him.

“What are you doing," asked Swifttail with interest sparkling in his mew.

Keen looked over to him with a smirk. "If I can't talk some sense into this wolf, perhaps I can frighten some sense into him."

Keen tightened his grip. "You listen to me you mouse-brained idiot. Either you want to live or you what to die. It's your choice," Keen threatened. "I don't care one way or the other anymore, but as a Jedi I have a duty to protect those who can't protect themselves and I guess that you qualify."

Suddenly, the ship was rocked with blaster fire. Keen fell off of Jick, growling in agitation with his fur bristling. He bared his teeth at Jick as he thrust his shoulders forward. "So, what are you going to do?"

Jick looked up to Mart cooly. They both looked like they were having a change of heart, or at least the best change of heart that they could have under the circumstances.

The ship rocked again and Swifttail staggered into Keen. Keen helped him stand up once more as the systems started to go haywire and controls started to fail. "If we're going to get out of here, it might be time to decide that."

Jick and Mart nodded. "Okay, we'll leave."

“Good plan," murmured Keen as he heard another ship drop out of hyperspace, followed by another. Keen let out a rumble a s as Swifttail started to steer them toward the Phantom.

“Come on," chided Swifttail as he bounded forward. "This ship can't engage hyperdrive, so the Phantom is our only bet."

This time, Keen walked behind Jick. He wanted to make sure that he actually got onboard and didn't pull whatever he had pulled the other day. He did stall, but Keen thrust his head against Jick's haunches and Jick propelled forward, landing unceremoniously with his paws slightly sprawled. He looked back and Keen and slightly bared his teeth.

“Keep moving," Keen told him tersely. "We don't have all day."

Jick begrudgingly continued forward and Keen padded in. Swifttail and Keen jumped in as well, leaving the fighting to the other, much larger ships around them. 

Keen led Jick to the front. He didn't trust this wolf at all, but he might trust him better if he was side by side with him. They stood so close that their muscular shoulders brushed each others.

“If anyone asks, I never worked this hard to help you," Keen whispered in his ear. "I can't have them thinking that I'm going too soft after all."

Jick cracked a grin as he stared into space. 

They were silent the rest of the way back to their meeting place. Keen was about to head out of the Phantom, but Jick stopped him. Keen squared his shoulders, thinking that Jick wanted a fight.

However, Jick lowered down into a crouch and dipped his head to Keen. "Thank you, Keen," whispered Jick with shinning eyes. 

“For what," asked Keen, his cheek still stinging from where he had sliced by Jick. 

Jick straightened. "For not giving up on me."

Keen smiled. "I've had plenty of people not give up on me, even when I deserved to be given up on. I thought that it was about time I payed it forward."

Jick stepped aside and the two walked out of the Phantom, shoulder to shoulder. They emerged into the open and Jick automatically darted toward Mart and the Commander. The three of them embraced and Keen couldn't help but smile.

“Good going, Keen," praised Halftail as he padded over to his Padawan.

Keen wrinkled his nose. "It was nothing, I swear."

“Nothing my tail! No one else could've convinced Jick like that," Halftail pointed out as he licked Keen's ear tip. "Be proud of yourself tonight. You more than deserve it."

Pride fluttered in Keen's chest. For once, he had done actual good that he would see in front of him and it felt pretty darn good too.


	23. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hando," sighed Halftail with a roll of his eyes. "I can smell his stench from here!"
> 
> There was a soft chuckle from Ezra, but it was certainly a nervous one. "Well, at least we're all already acquainted."

“What are we gathered here for," grumbled Molis as he struggled to make his way through the hallway without bumping into someone or the wall. "We don't fit like we used to!" 

“I know," chided Ezra as he looked back at him over his shoulder. "But, I'm sure that you'll like what's about to come onboard."

Molis let out a deep snort. "I highly doubt it, but try me." 

Everyone stopped at the port as it suddenly opened and the last person that anyone wanted to see stepped out.

“Hando," sighed Halftail with a roll of his eyes. "I can smell his stench from here!"

There was a soft chuckle from Ezra, but it was certainly a nervous one. "Well, at least we're all already acquainted."

There was a snort from Molis as he took a step forward with the fur bristling along his spine to make himself look even larger than he already was. "Oh yes, we're acquainted. He's the one that left us for dead on that Cruiser! Yeah, that's a little hard to forget." He let out a growl with his teeth bared. "Perhaps I should return the favor." His claws jutted out and began to work against the cold ground.

“Now, we don't need things to get prickly," Hando argued as he looked down at Molis. "Besides, I think that we can help you out a good deal."

Molis swiveled his head to meet Bluefeather's cautious gaze. "We," she echoed in confusion.

The doors opened once more and Halftail didn't need the force to know who it was. He drew back with his teeth pulled back in a snarl, as did the rest of their family. "Asmorgan! What's he doing here?"

“I don't care," replied Molis as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I just want him off of this ship! He doesn't deserve to be here." He started to bare his teeth once more in a warning and it was a warning that everyone thought to obey.

Hando stepped in front of Asmorgan so that Molis couldn't attack. "It's alright. He is going to help! When Hando prospers, everyone does."

Swifttail leaned forward as he clustered all of his kits behind him protectively. He didn't want Hando to get any ideas. "Why are you here, Hando," spat Swifttail with his neck still arched around his four kits.

“I think that we can both see—“

He trailed off as he looked at Kanan and then Halftail. "Oh, no offense."

Halftail lashed his tail against the ground, feeling the sting at the tip connected with the metal of the floor. "Say what you have to say and I'll decide how I take it."

Hando smiled nervously, clapping his hands together. "Right! I am here because I know of a ship that has some impressive cargo that I think that you should take advantage of."

“What would possibly be in another ship that we would want to take," challenged Bluefeather. In reality, they could really take anything, but Hando's information couldn't be trusted without some investigation first. 

Hando laughed as he pointed to Ezra, who shrunk under the sudden attention. "I heard from Ezra that you're in need of Proton Bombs."

Ezra let out a nervous laugh as all eyes turned to him. Swifttail shook his head gravely while Halftail twitched his tail tip to and fro in agitation. "Something tells me that we don't have a choice," muttered Halftail as he turned heel and kinked his tail over his back. "Show us."

Hando clapped his hands together again. He was about to pass Halftail, but Halftail shot him a stern look with his lips peeled back in a snarl, revealing sharp teeth. Hando gulped as he took a step back, inviting the tom forward. Halftail took a few steps forward as the rest of his crew followed and lastly Hando and Asmorgan bringing up the rear.

Hando showed them the specs and Halftail narrowed his one eye when he saw where the ship was. It was caught in the gravity of a planet that he didn't know. However, he was sure that they could infiltrate it without many problems. After all, the Empire wasn't going to go after a single ship. They weren't desperate for it, but the Ghost crew was.

“See," exclaimed Hando as he looked from one member to the Ghost to the next. "There is where your Proton Bombs are and you just need to go there to get it."

“What's in it for you," challenged Molis as he licked his lips. "You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something for you."

Hando nodded giddily. "That's true. There are many, many treasures onboard that I would just like to....er....see," he answered with a small smile.

Halftail exchanged a glance with Swifttail and Swifttail narrowed his eyes in distrust. "They probably stole those treasures from other planets," he pointed out tersely.

“Yes, well, they can be worth quite a bit," pointed out Asmorgan as he licked his chomps greedily.

There was a grunt as Birchfoot limped forward. He had remained quiet until now and it appeared that he didn't like the situation at all. "I'm guessing that you're going to share half of these treasures with us," he growled in a low and threatening voice.

Hando laughed as he clapped Ezra on the shoulder, making him stumble forward. Ezra was quick to straighten and give his head a much needed shake. "Uh, no, no we are not. You get the bombs and we get the treasure."

Halftail watched as Birchfoot took a step back, plastering his ears against his head. Blizzardstorm clustered up to his mentor and shook his head at Hando.

Halftail smiled as he looked over to Molis. "Molis."

Molis bunched his muscles as he bounded forward. He reared on his hind legs and pushed his front paws against Hando's chest. Hando let out a gasp as Molis pressed his entire body weight against him and forced him against the door of the bridge. He leaned forward, his stinking breath hot on Hando's face.

“I would revise what you just said if I were you," he whispered threateningly.

Hando gave a jittery smile as he shook his head. "Maybe we can split something."

Molis leaped back and licked his yellow fangs, saliva threatening to trickle down from the corners of his mouth. "Now that's a negotiation," he murmured as he came over to Bluefeather, brushing his cheek against hers and rumbling affectionately. 

“Well, we're going to need a plan to finish this off," pointed out Halftail as he gazed at the two con artists in front of him. "And don't think about double crossing us or you will feel our claws in your flesh."

Asmorgan looked up at Hando in fear. "Testy things, aren't they?"

Hera cut in before Halftail could retort anything back to him. "Zeb, you should ready the gear and work with Hando on the plan. Take Molis with you."

Molis dipped his head in understanding as he padded over to Zeb. Zeb was about to leave when Ezra stepped in. "Wait! This should be my mission, not Zeb or Molis's."

Zeb let out a chuckle as he nudged Ezra surely. "Looks like it's our mission now, kid," he joked as he followed Hando out of the bridge. Asmorgan hustled to keep up, but Halftail knew that Molis would keep both of them in line if Zeb couldn't.

Ezra rounded on Hera with a look of pure agitation on his face. "Why would you do that? I've worked with Hando before and he knows me."

Halftail blinked his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew that Ezra was caught in Hando's spell. He also knew that Ezra considered Hando a friend. Unfortunately, he didn't know how dark Hando could be and how he only thought about himself. That was what happened when you didn't have a crew like a family.

Swifttail cleared his throat before the remainder of the crew could get into an argument. "Come on," he whispered to each of his kits. "Let's give them some time and see if Zeb needs any help, but stay on guard and don't trust those two for a fleeting heartbeat, understand me?"

“Yes, Dad," they chorused as they followed him with a pattering of paws.

Birchfoot stood at the entrance to the bridge, just listening and waiting. Blizzardstorm left his side to follow his father, but Birchfoot stayed where he was. Clearly the healer wanted to hear where this was going.

“Why wouldn't you give me this mission," continued Ezra.

Keen looked up to him and flicked his ears to and fro. "Well, Hando doesn't have the best track record."

“I wasn't asking you, Keen," Ezra scolded him like a pup who had interrupted their mother.

Keen hung his head and gulped with his paws shuffling under him. He certainly didn't want to make anyone angry, especially not Ezra. However, he couldn't stay silent and not offer his opinion either.

“This is Zeb's mission and you would do well to remember that we're the ones who decide these things, not you. Now, if you want to be helpful then I suggest that you make yourself useful by seeing what they need in means of help," Halftail suggested in a no nonsense tone. 

Ezra opened his mouth to argue, but clearly thought better of it. "Alright, Halftail." He let out a soft mutter before he snapped his fingers. "Come on, Keen."

The two left with only a pawful of the senior crew members left on the bridge. "I know that they mean well," began Bluefeather with a timid smile. "But, Ezra has to know that we're protecting him."

“He's too stubborn for that," murmured Kanan as he crossed his arms across his chest. "He's going to have to figure out for himself that Hando isn't a true friend. No one else can help him with this."

Halftail yawned as he arched his back and looked around lazily. "I better go and see where I can be of use. Worrying here isn't helping anyone."

“I could use some help since both of my apprentices are otherwise occupied," Birchfoot asked hopefully as he flicked his head to the side, offering the tom forward.

Halftail took the opportunity and followed his longtime friend into his room. It looked a lot tidier than it had been before Birchfoot had taken on Blizzardstorm as an apprentice. It appeared that Birchfoot was finally managing to scalage his life together after the death of his beloved Sorrelspeck and Adlerleaf.

“It looks nice in here," Halftail commented, hoping that it wasn't an insensitive thing to say.

“Thanks," purred Birchfoot as he padded forward. He stopped by a clump of leaves and scooped them up, setting them down in front of Halftail to see. "Sorrel was always better at keeping things neat than I am, but having a blind apprentice is forcing me to keep things neat and tidy."

Halftail decided not to question Birchfoot about the herbs. He lapped them up easily and ate them in three bites. "I'm glad that he's good for you. You're good for him too. That's all I hear him talk about is how much he enjoys being your apprentice," Halftail chuckled, shuddering from his final swallow of herbs.

“He certainly learns fast, just like your son. I'm just surprised at how good he's doing. Being blind doesn't slow him down at all," Birchfoot explained as he sat down across from Halftail. He started to groom his limp hind leg like he usually did when he was bored.

Halftail laughed softly. "Who do you think that he gets that from?"

“His grandmother and grandfather, I'm guessing," answered Birchfoot with his ears flicking up and down. "I just hope that it never slows him down. He's as resilient as his littermates and as stubborn as his father, not to mention as loyal as his grandfather."

“Now, Birchfoot, you're just trying to make me blush," meowed Halftail with his whiskers twitching. "Was that the real reason you wanted me in here, to flatter me?"

Birchfoot shook his head vigorously. "You wish! No, I asked you here so that we could talk. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in moons and that's not acceptable. It's like we've lost touch and we're in the same ship."

“Well, I do have four grandchildren to worry about now. They get into more trouble then I would care to admit and I'm sorry if our friendship has suffered for it," meowed Halftail with a polite bow of his head. He hadn’t realized that Birchfoot was craving so much attention from him as of late, nor that the amount of time they spent together had tampered off these past couple of moons.

“It's alright. We're talking now, even though we're about to charge in half hazard into an unknowing situation," Birchfoot replied as he spat out of a tuft of fur from his leg. "Do you think that this is a trap?"

Halftail's eyes widened. "I know without a doubt that it is a trap." He scratched at his neck fur with his hind leg. "We just have to wait for everyone else to figure that out as well."

Halftail hummed in agreement as the door opened and Swifttail popped his head in. He slightly recoiled when he saw his father and Birchfoot talking with their heads bowed close together. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all," answered Birchfoot as he hauled himself to his paws. He limped over to his store and passed Swifttail some strengthening herbs. "We were just talking about the mission. How is that going?"

Swifttail smiled as he swallowed the herbs quickly, running his tongue over his lips to pull back any fragments that may have broken off back into his mouth. "How about you come see for yourself?"

Halftail followed his son out of the room and to the overhang by the hanger. He looked down and saw the group that was going, minus his son. Swifttail smiled as he twitched his tail to and fro. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Keen. I don't want my kits coming on this one."

“I don't blame you," confessed Halftail as he shuffled his paws underneath himself as he thought about his son going on a mission that was most definitely a trap. "I promise that I'll keep them occupied. Idle paws aren't good."

Swifttail snorted in agreement. He took a step forward and touched his nose to Halftail's before he padded back to Keen. Halftail strode back to the bridge and took a seat besides Kanan while Kanan stretched out a hand and scratched Halftail between the ears.

“Are they ready," Kanan asked hopefully, blind gaze turned upward in the hanger.

Halftail nodded slowly in apprehension. "As ready as they're going to be. How's the plan?"

“There is a thirty three percent change of failure," their droid announced.

Halftail and Kanan reared on him while Bluefeather let out a growl with the fur bristling along her spine. "This is your plan," growled Kanan.

The droid nodded. "I took that into account. Without it then the probability would be zero percent."

Halftail worked his claws against the seat, feeling knots of tension collecting in his shoulders. "Well, that's comforting." He shook his had gravely. "This is going to be one long mission."


	24. Another Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail has an important question to ask his father.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes as they landed in the darkness of the the abandoned ship. He opened his mouth to scent the air, but he couldn't detect anything. All of the scents were too stale for Swifttail to lock onto anything.

However, Keen pressed against Swifttail as his head shook to and fro. "I....er....saw something and heard something," answered Keen in embarrassment. 

“Uh huh," meowed Swifttail with a tiny nod and purr. "Was it a ghost?"

“Very funny, Swifttail," snapped Keen with his fur bristling in anger. "No, it wasn't a ghost. It was something else." He stalked forward and started to sniff the air loudly, snorting as dust infected his nasal cavity.

Suddenly, there was a squeal as something pushed past Keen and lunged for Hando. Ezra leaped into action and pulled the piglike creature back from him. "Woah, I got him."

“Hey, isn't this part of your crew," asked Swifttail as he pointed his ear down at the pig.

Hando smiled and shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

“It is," broke in Keen with his nose twitching wild. "I can smell that he belonged to your crew!"

“Well, isn't that nice then," Hando gulped as he looked to them. Keen growled while Swifttail lashed his tail. "Fine, fine! Yes, we already tried to come here, but we're back and now we have you guys."

That wasn't an explanation that Swifttail wanted, but he was sure that he didn't want to press Hando on details. He kinked his tail over his back and pointed his muzzle in the opposite direction. "Let's just keep moving before we find more creatures that Hando has screwed over!"

They all seemed to be in agreement there. They made their way forward and to a door and Swifttail could smell something behind it; he just wasn't sure what it was.

“Chopper, I need you to open the door," Zeb called through the comm.

“I got this," interrupted Ezra as he took out his lightsaber and started to slice open the door.

Keen looked over to Swifttail hesitantly. "Aren't we supposed to wait for Chopper? We're not supposed to show off!"

“I know, but just let it go," meowed Swifttail lowly so that Ezra couldn't hear. There was no need to create an argument when there wasn’t a need for one.

The door opened just as Ezra finished slicing up the door. The group stepped forward and Swifttail had to admit that the treasures in all of the cargo boxes looked intriguing. But, Hando and Asmorgan looked a lot more excited than Swifttail was. 

“Everyone, stay on alert," he announced, even though he was sure that no one was listening to him.

“Look, Proton Bombs," exclaimed Ezra as he pointed his finger toward them.

Swifttail saw them, but he certainly wasn't as excited as Ezra was. He took a few steps forward, careful to feel the earth beneath his claws. He shook his head to clear it, growling softly under his breath as he scented the air with his mouth parted.

“It's alright, Swifttail," murmured Molis as he joined the young tom's side. "We all know what we're doing and you don't need to be as on edge. Your kits aren't here. Relax."

Swiftatil wasn't used to not having a kit with him. He was trying to train all of them at the same time and it was extremely difficult; especially when Adderfang was started to show signs of using the force. He would make a fine Jedi, but Swifttail wasn't sure if he was ready to not be his father's Padawan. He would have to talk to Halftail later about all of that. 

Swifttail was jolted from his thoughts as Keen bounded forward, nearly pushing him right over. "Do you think that this a trap," he asked suddenly.

Swifttail had been waiting for either the question, or the trap itself. "I have no doubt that it is one, but we still need to do what we came here to do. Let's go!"

The two bounded forward, landing besides the Proton Bombs. As soon as they skidded toward it, they heard Zeb's voice ring out. "It's about to get windy!"

“Let's help load them up," offered Swifttail as he started to pick up Proton Bombs with Keen on the other side. The two of them brought it to the entrance of the hanger where the Ghost was ready to try and land.

“It's too windy," called Sabine from the entrance of the Ghost with Snowfall and Adderfang on either side of her. "We're going to need to find another way!"

Swifttail looked around before he found something that could help. He lifted his paw and pointed toward a large machine. "Typhoons. Those'll work."

“Great thinking, Swifttail," praised Molis as he and Zeb darted over to the system. They released them and they grasped onto the Ghost.

“Got it! Great shot," praised Sabine, leaning over and making sure that they were latched on tightly.

“Let's start loading them up," barked Molis as he helped Swifttail and Keen start to load the Proton Bombs on the lines. They slowly were pulled toward the Ghost. As soon as they lifted one, Swifttail and Keen would dart back to grasp another.

They were about to load another when Hando and Ezra swept in front of them. A growl rolled in Keen's throat as Swifttail arched his back in protest. "What are you doing?"

“Hando needs his treasure," pointed out Ezra.

Swifttail let out a snort of disagreement. "I don't think so," he growled shortly.

That turned Zeb and Molis's attention. The two looked at each other in shock before they came over to Ezra and Hando. "What are you doing? The Proton Bombs first," he growled.

“I promised that I would help Hando," snapped Ezra.

“This is my mission and I'm the leader," Zeb reminded Ezra sternly. Molis gave a nod as if to back him up. 

Ezra frowned. "Fine! But, where's Asmorgan?"

“I'm sure he'll be around," Hando murmured in almost a sinister way.

Swifttail didn't have time to question it. They had more important things that needed to be done. “We'll get the rest of the bombs and then we can be on our way," he offered as he pulled Keen away before he could snap at Hando, because he knew that he wanted to. 

They brought back a few more of them, but it wasn't long before Ezra came over to Keen and Swifttail. "I need your help."

“Help, with what," asked Keen in surprise.

“Zeb and Molis," answered Ezra as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "They went looking for Asmorgan and they haven't come back yet. We need to find them before we leave and we have to do it soon."

Keen and Swifttail both looked like they would've liked to argue it, but they weren't that cruel. "Alright, we're coming," meowed Swifttail as he padded forward, deciding to take the lead. He opened his mouth to scent the air as he bounded forward, sinking his claws into the ground as he continued forward.

They lurked through the dark hallways. Swifttail's fur stood completely on edge in fear. He heard things in the hallways, he thought, but he was sure that it could just be his imagination.

“Yeah, Zeb, where are you," asked Ezra over their comm. He stopped a beat. "The dungeon room? Yeah, we'll be there soon."

Swifttail padded forward in the hallway. He suddenly gasped when he felt something slam into him. He was about to spin around, but he stopped when he realized that it was just Chopper. "For the love of the stars, Chopper," he growled in exasperation.

“Just show us where the dungeon is," asked Keen hopefully as he smiled at Chopper.

Chopper let out a few beeps as his dome moved on his body while his servos were lifted. Keen didn't care what he said, at least not as long as he took them to see Zeb, Molis, and supposedly Asmorgan.

They bounded into the room and Swifttail purred when they saw that they were unhurt, just in dungeons. 

“I can't wait to tell Bluefeather where you ended up," chuckled Keen as he looked at Molis smugly.

Molis struggled not to roll his eyes. "Let's keep this between us, shall we?"

Keen helped open the dungeons before all of them flooded out quickly. There was a rumble from Molis as he touched his nose to Keen's ear. "Maybe you can tell her a little bit, but I have to fight valiantly to save you, got it?"

“Got it, Molis," chuckled Keen as he rubbed his head against Molis's chest. They had become almost like father and son to a certain extend and it warmed Swifttail's heart to see. 

“So, what happened," asked Swifttail as he looked around in curiosity. Obviously they couldn't have put themselves in there on accident. 

Zeb lifted a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I just remember someone hitting me on the head," he explained.

Molis nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I felt too," he agreed with his fur bristling along his spine. "Then we woke up here, but I have no idea who it was."

“Humph, I guess we're going to figure it out eventually," pointed out Keen as he looked around for a few heartbeats. "We have to get going."

They nodded as they all took off in the same direction. "Dad, can you tell us who we might be up against," asked Swifttail into his comm.

“There shouldn't be anyone in there. We scanned for life forms," pointed out Halftail over the comm. 

“I'm afraid that we didn't scan for droids," the droid that they kept around explained. "There may be some droids in there that we couldn't pick up."

Molis let out a grunt. "That's not good. That's just great," he growled as he bounded forward. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of mechanical walking. 

He looked around, pointing to the two sides of the hallway. Everyone took to either side, pressing so close against each other that it was fairly uncomfortable. Swifttail had his face pressed against Keen's shoulders as he prayed that they wouldn't be caught. 

Suddenly, a giant droid came forward. It was large and unlike any other droid that Swifttail had ever seen. He couldn't help but let out a low growl with his ears shoved forward and felt each of the droid's steps seem to vibrate through the ground and into Swifttail's entire body.

They stayed where they were as Asmorgan suddenly leaped out with his gun and began to shoot all around. Swifttail let out a hiss of alarm as the droid collapsed. He leaped forward and looked at the fallen droid.

“I did it," cried Asmorgan.

“Something tells me that we weren't supposed to do that," confessed Swifttail as he gazed around. "Or is that just me?"

“No, Swifttail is correct," the droid explained. "If you attack one and it's destroyed then the rest will activate as a precaution."

Swifttail's whiskers twitched as he met Keen's gaze. "Now that just sounds great! Bring Hando and Asmorgan along. It'll be great, they said," he scoffed with his claws working against the ground in agitation.

Keen sniffed the air, but droids were hard to pick up. "We better get going or we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

“Agreed," muttered Molis as he started forward, lashing his tail against the ground as he bounded forward.

Suddenly, droids began to fill the hallway behind them. They lifted their blasters and started to fire at them. Swifttail ducked before a blast could slice right into his skull. He swore under his breath as he withdrew his lightsaber, spiraling around to deflect each of the blasts. 

There was a growl from Keen as he took his own lightsaber out with Ezra doing the same. The three Jedi brought up the rear as they continued to deflect blasts.

“You all might want to hurry! We can't hold this much longer," yowled Halftail.

Swifttail lifted his comm to his mouth as he flung his lightsaber around with the help of his tail behind him. "Yeah, don't worry! We're not going to stay here for much longer anyway. We want to hurry just as much as you."

Swifttail leaped from the door before he looked to Ezra and Zeb. "Shut the door!"

Ezra shut it. However, the hole that Ezra had cut in it to get through was still there and the droids could just shoot through it. Swifttail and Keen looked through it before they both looked back to Ezra. Ezra shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, that's yeah," he agreed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ezra," exclaimed Swifttail, Keen, Molis, and Zeb in unison. Anger showed in all of their gazes while they darted back to the hanger.

Ezra looked back as he deflected blasts and ran. "I didn't do it on purpose! In hindsight it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Swifttail darted forward with his tail curled around his lightsaber and deflecting the shots. He came up to the swaying lines that hooked up the Empire's hanger with the Ghost's. He sighed heavily as he looked to the cable. "I think that we should get going or we're not going to be able to go anywhere."

“Hando, Asmorgan, let's go," snapped Ezra over his shoulder.

“I need to find my treasure," announced Hando as he looked around. "Where is it? Oh, here it is!"

“Now," snarled Molis as he lunged forward. "Before I shred both of you and then we'll have less weight on the Ghost to get away with."

That seemed enough to get both of them to move. Asmorgan leaped onto the Proton Bombs while Hando leaped onto his treasure. Swifttail watched at them travel up the cable while he prayed that it would last so that he would be able to get back up to see his kits. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't able to come back to them.

“Dad," he heard Snowfall wail.

That made his heart patter in his chest. He bunched his shoulders as he let out a deep breath and looked around. "Let's go! This cable isn't going to hold forever," he yowled. 

Keen bunched his muscles as he came forward. He looked over the ravine before he leaped with his wings spread. He caught himself and hovered in front of Swifttail as the ship started to slant.

“Go, Keen, I'll be right there," reassured Swifttail as he gulped, his eyes nearly bulging from his head. He hadn't felt this afraid in a long time.

Keen reluctantly few toward the Ghost, landing gingerly besides Snowfall and Adderfang. Swifttail gave a nod as he leaped onto a box that was connected to the cable. He sunk his claws in deep, letting out deep breaths of fear about moving like this. He let out a deep snort with the fur bristling along his spine in alarm.

Ezra, Zeb, and Molis followed quickly in suit. Swifttail licked his lips as he swayed back and forth. He looked down and and saw his death looming right in front of him. He forced himself to look up and not throw up right then and there.

His fear only spiked when the droids started to fire at the beginning of the cable. Each blast shot vibrations and fear through Swifttail's entire body. Swifttail looked at his paws and felt the box start to give way right under him.

Suddenly, the cable gave out and Swifttail felt himself falling. He let out a yowl of alarm until he felt his paws plant on something furry and firm. He blinked his eyes and realized that it was Keen. His wings were flapping surely with a smile showing on his face. "Keen!"

“Gotcha," exclaimed Keen as he let out a rumble. "But, you need to loose some weight."

Swifttail battered at Keen's ears affectionately, too relieved to be angry at any comment that he made. He suddenly ducked when he saw that the droids were firing at them once more.

“They just won't give up, will they," Swifttail muttered as he grasped his lightsaber in his paw and started twirling it around, deflecting shots. "You fly, I'll deflect."

“Got it," answered Keen as he started up to the Ghost.

“Swifttail! Are you alright?"

Swifttail sighed as he lifted his comm to his face. "I'm fine, Dad. Just a little activity to start the day," he joked with a roll of his eyes. "I just wish that we weren't always on the run like this."

“Don't worry," chided Keen as he continued to stretch toward the Ghost. "We're going to get to the Ghost in one piece."

Swifttail didn't totally doubt that. But, things were more complicated with his droid. However, he was sure that once that planet touched the surface, the droids would be obliterated. 

He let out a screech as they landed in the Ghost. Swifttail fell from Keen's shoulders. He slumped sideways, coughing in relief.

Halftail and Kanan pelted forward, helping Zeb, Molis, and Ezra onto the Ghost by the way of the cable. Halftail used his lightsaber to shred the other cable before he drew backwards, sighing in relief. 

The hanger door closed and everyone slumped down in exhaustion. They breathed heavily with Swifttail struggling for breath. 

Birchfoot pushed passed everyone and landed beside Swifttail. He pressed his ear against Swifttail's cackling chest. "It's just the change in air pressure. You should be fine in a few heartbeats."

There was a firm nod from Swifttail. He was about to speak when Snowfall and Adderfang nearly pushed him over. He chuckled as he touched his nose to each of them in turn. 

“We were so scared," whimpered Snowfall with her eyes round.

Swifttail nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "I know," he chided gently. "But, I'm alright now."

Blizzardstorm and Leafshine came in afterwards. They looked to their father and joined their two littermates, jumping and purring in relief. Swifttail laughed as they all swamped around them.

“Okay, okay," chided Halftail as he came over to his wheezing some. "Give him some space. Yes, he's fine, but we are usually fine. Let's give him some space."

The kits obeyed Halftail's stern voice reluctantly while Halftail sat beside his son. "You alright?"

“A little shaken up, but not too bad," reassured Swifttail as he looked over to his father. 

Halftail licked his cheek. "You did well, keeping everyone else in line. You're making a great leader, little one."

Swifttail shuffled his paws as he looked over to Adderfang, who was bombarding Keen with questions about the mission. "Dad, I think that I'm ready to become a knight."

“And why is that," asked Halftail with his eyes widening in surprise, voice surprisingly cold.

Swifttail smiled at Adderfang. "I want to take Adderfang as my Padawan learner. I can feel the force through him and I think that I have to train him. It's what Mother would've wanted and Adlerleaf as well.”

Halftail sighed with his shoulders hanging. Once Swifttail set his mind on something, it was nearly impossible for him to be talked out of it. "Well, we'll talk about it. I can't promise anything, but we'll see, okay?"

That wasn't a no. He smiled as he looked over to his kits and then to Hando and Asmorgan. The thought of him becoming a Jedi Knight made his heart soar. If only Adlerleaf could see him now.


	25. Droid Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s difficult to be the ones on the mission, but it’s just as difficult to be the ones left behind.

“Hey, look at that," whispered Swifttail as he stretched out his head over the edge of a building that they had been perched on for what felt like hours.

Halftail padded beside his son and looked down. He saw the Empire's transport coming closer in his remaining eye. He licked his lips as he thought about what to do. Luckily, they already had this part of the plan laid in stone. It was just hoping that everything actually went that smoothly that was the problem.

Halftail nodded to Swifttail. "Stay back and stay out of sight. Ryder will be here soon, I'm sure," ordered Halftail as he flicked his tail to his son.

Swifttail turned back and slunk back into the shadows. Halftail did the same before he swiveled around to look at Keen. He was looking increasingly downcast with his wings thrust around him as if he was in a cocoon.

“You alright," inquired Halftail as he came over and sat besides his Padawan.

Keen nodded as he looked around. "Everything is just so different and it doesn't remind me of home," he pointed out as he looked to his mentor.

Halftail licked him between the ears. "I know that this is hard, but it'll get better. It's just until the Empire gets out of here. It won't be forever," he promised as he wandered to the edge of the building. "Looks like Ryder is on the way."

Keen bounded forward and spread his wings and flew forward with the rest of the team following. They landed on Ryder's speeder and Halftail felt it lurch underpaw. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to loose his breakfast.

“I forgot how much I don't like this kind of rickety transport," he grumbled half to himself.

Ryder looked over his shoulder at Halftail. "You're more than welcome to walk!"

Halftail let out a low moan as he clutched his claws deeper into the speeder. His fur bristled along his spine as he heard the Empire shouting at them. 

“Turn around," yowled Keen as he looked at one of the walkers took a step right in front of the speeder that sped forward.

Ryder spun as they turned in the other direction. They headed straight for some heavy artillery and Swifttail withdrew his lightsaber. He looked up to Keen and flicked his paw. "Keen, fly!"

Keen took to the air immediately and thrust out his wings and took to the air. While Swifttail reflected the blasts, Keen was already landing. He let out a growl with his claws extended when he slammed into the nearest Stormtrooper while Ezra used the force to explode the artillery.

Keen flew back to the speeder and landed right besides Swifttail, accidentally knocking him sideways. Swifttail let out a yowl as he fell over the side of the speeder. He struggled to keep himself from falling flat on the ground and being crushed by the speeder.

“Swifttail," yowled Halftail as he dove forward. He sunk his claws into Swifttail's paws and his teeth into his scruff. He hauled his son back no the speeder, panting and gasping for breath.

Halftail looked into his son's eyes. "Are you okay," he asked him.

Swifttail looked like a half drowned mouse with his fur plastered against his head. He looked to his father even though he felt like he was going to be sick. He gave a small nod as he gulped.

“Alright, let's not do that again," Halftail decided as they continued forward.

“It's about to get interesting. Hold on," screeched Kanan.

The speeder flipped vertical and they all held on with their lightsabers drawn, ready to deflect the blaster fire. Keen flew upward to take some of the blaster fire on him while Swifttail struggled to remain upright as he deflected more fire.

“Who said that this was a good idea, because I'm pretty sure that this wasn't a good idea," muttered Swifttail as he looked over to his father and then Ezra.

Luckily, the speeder flipped back to usual and the rest of them righted themselves. Keen fluttered down and was a little more careful when he landed besides Swifttail so that he didn't knock him over again. He stretched out his wings and folded them against his flank. 

“Sorry about accidentally knocking you off the speeder, Swifttail," apologized Keen adamantly. "I would've come and got you if you fell."

Swifttail smiled in amusement. "I know that you would've, Keen. I was just a little startled," explained Swifttail as he came over to his friend's side with his fur puffing in the wind.

“It's good to have you back," joked Ryder as he looked back at the group. "It's been a long time."

“And Lothal doesn't look any better," Halftail assessed as he thrust his head from side to side as he tried to look around at everything that he could with just one eye.

Ryder nodded. "Things certainly haven't gotten better since you've been here. But, I'm guessing that you five are here to make it better," he asked hopefully.

“I hope so," answered Ezra as he grasped the back of Keen's neck affectionately. "This is our home and we just want to make it better."

Keen nodded in agreement as they continued forward. They flew into a small camp and Keen smiled as he looked around. He saw a few familiar faces and he let out a rumble as he saw someone very familiar.

“Somuck," exclaimed Ezra as he swung over the side of the speeder with Keen right there beside him. Keen yipped as he bounded forward.

A white harried man turned and looked over to them with eyes widening in realization. "Is that Ezra and Keen? It's been so long! You two look so much older and taller. Ezra, you cut your hair and Keen, your feathers are as striking as your mother's."

Both Ezra and Keen blushed in amusement as the rest of their team came forward, nudging their way up to their friends' sides. "I wish I could've known your mother if you got your feathers from her."

Keen cuffed Swifttail around the ear. "Shut your muzzle," he snapped.

Swifttail blinked his eyes as he turned away from Keen. "Sorry. Sorry."

“Somuck, this is Kanan, Swifttail, and Halftail," Ezra introduced as everyone dipped their heads in turn when their names were mentioned.

“We're here to help," Halftail meowed as he twitched his tail tip. "We hear that there is a new weapon that the factories here are making and there are a few squads that are going to help us destroy it and lift the rein of the Empire off of Lothal."

“We just need to get a more in depth glance," added Swifttail evenly. "Does anyone have any ideas as to how we can get in?'

Somuck thought for a moment before he looked to Keen and Ezra. "Perhaps we could sneak you into to factory as workers."

“Could we all go through," asked Halftail as he met Somuck's gaze. 

Somuck nodded once more. "I believe so. It might be difficult and you would probably have to stay out of sight, but I think that it would be possible."

Keen furrowed his feathers in almost excitement. "Looks like it's time for another undercover operation. Hopefully we can figure it out before things get worse here."

“Don't worry," vowed Halftail as he lifted his head and brushed his muzzle against his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. We always do. This one just might be harder."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you know what they're saying down there?"

“Ouch! Keen step off of my tail!"

Halftail allowed a growl to roll in his throat as he looked over his shoulder at the two Padawans. They could be mature, but when they were together they would just act like brothers and bickered like brothers.

“Shut your muzzles, both of you," he chided as he twitched his ears. "I can't hear much and now I'm hearing less."

Keen and Swifttail ducked back and shuffled their paws as if they were embarrassed about what they had been doing. "Sorry, Halftail," apologized the two in unison.

Halftail smiled and twitched his whiskers in amusement. "It's alright. Just shut your muzzles and stay out of sight. The sooner we finish this up the better."

The three stood side by side so that their fur brushed. They whispered to each other about what they could see, or lack of what they couldn't see. But, Halftail knew that they had some angle of sight.

“Dad, look," gasped Swifttail as he fur along his spine bristled as he swiveled his head to look at a solid blue colored alien and commander coming forward. He allowed a growl to echo in his chest and Halftail looked at him in shock.

“Who's that," asked Halftail.

“I know him," whispered Keen as he looked to Swifttail. "I'm sure that Adderfang told you about him."

Halftail worked his claws against the building that he was perched at while Swifttail shook his head. "Adderfang doesn't open up to me," he murmured sadly.

“Anyway, his name is Trawn," explained Keen with his ears twitching. "He's a General High Commander. He is ruthless and just like an Inquisitor."

Halftail stifled a groan. "Great."

The commander, Trawn, came forward and stayed right besides Ezra and Kanan.

Keen tensed his shoulder as Halftail sunk his teeth into Keen's wing and yanked him back. Keen stumbled a bit as Halftail met his eyes. "Keen, we can't go charging down there! Stay here and keep a lid on those emotions," hissed Halftail as Keen nodded slowly and turned back so that he stood in between Swifttail and Halftail.

Halftail could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation going on down there, but what he did pick up wasn't good.

“I hear we could have informants..."

“....will test everything."

“Demonstration."

The blood flowing through Halftail's veins went cold. He gulped as he watched Keen's friend step forward. He sat on one of the weapons and powered it up slowly. It wasn't long before it suddenly burst into flames and his helmet fell to the side. It was the only thing that was left.

Keen let out a whimper and Swifttail had to leap onto his friend's shoulders to keep him from flying forward. Halftail turned in alarm as he heard Keen letting out a sound between a wail and a sob. He tried desperately to buck up and knock Swifttail off of him.

“Keen, no," gasped Swifttail as he struggled to hang on.

Halftail reached out a paw and thrust it over Keen's muzzle. He could tell that they were drawing attention and he couldn't have them think that it was anything other than a bird that had flown in.

He forced Keen's nose upward so that their eyes met. "Keen, look at me," he ordered as he narrowed his own eye at Keen. "You can't do this now. I know how this feels, but you can't do anything now."

Keen gave a small nod. "Okay," he croaked.

“If Swifttail lets you up then you need to promise me that you won't go down there, understand me," growled Halftail sternly.

Keen gave another tiny nod. "Okay," he croaked.

Halftail waited a heartbeat before he nodded to Swifttail. Swifttail cast a glance to Halftail before he leaped off of Keen. Keen rose to his paws immediately, but he didn't lunge forward. A few tears slid down his face, but he didn't let out anymore sounds. He gulped and Halftail didn't take his gaze off of him.

“No one leaves here. We're under lockdown," Trawn ordered in a tone that everyone could hear from everywhere.

He left quickly and that was when Halftail let out the growl that he had been holding back for a while. "Why would I think that things might actually go according to plan?"

“Because we're rebels of the Ghost. Things never go right for us," answered Swifttail with a roll of his eyes. 

Halftail licked his lips, showing his teeth. "We better get down there and regroup. Goodness knows that we're going to need a better plan."

Keen flew down from the building in the front while Halftail and Swifttail bounded down from either side. They landed gingerly and stalked forward.

Suddenly, Chopper came forward and engaged one of the speeders. It shot forward and exploded right where the other workers were standing.

Halftail watched as Kanan and Ezra darted sideways and he let out a low hiss for Swifttail and Keen to follow. They darted into the hallway with their minds racing.

“So, what's plan G," teased Swifttail warmly.

Halftail short him a glare before Swifttail lowered his head into his shoulders and smiled, showing his teeth. Halftail shook his head as he continued forward.

“We're going to figure out this all out and the only way we can do this now is inside," replied Kanan as they rounded the corner in a run.

“They blocked the comms too," added Ezra.

“Perfect," huffed Swifttail.

The five of them skidded to a halt as they came up on three troopers. "Hey, no one is allowed to leave their post. Go back," one trooper ordered.

They nodded before Ezra and Kanan punched two of the troopers while Keen reared on his hind legs and thrust his paws against the trooper's chest. The trooper fell down immediately and smacked his head against the floor, knocking him out cold.

Keen let out a deep breath through his billowing nostrils and turned to look at everyone. "What? Let's go!"

Halftail shook it off. He knew that Keen could become enraged like that, but he knew not to bring it up. Keen certainly wouldn't appreciate that. Instead, he gave a tiny nod. "Alright, let's go," he breathed as he pelted forward.

They waited until Kanan and Ezra put on the uniforms of the Stormtroopers so that they blended in a little more before they took off. Halftail stayed as close to the wall as possible, letting his whiskers brush against the wall so that he could find his way around easier. 

He suddenly skidded to a halt when he saw the area in front of more troopers. He pushed himself back so that his haunches were shoved into Swifttail's shoulders.

“Hey, what's the big idea," hissed Swifttail tersely.

Halftail shushed him with a flick of his tail tip . "Look," he muttered as he pointed his nose at the troopers standing by the door.

Swifttail gulped as he took a few fleeting pawsteps backwards, shaking his head and licking his lips. "Er, right," he breathed to himself as he skidded backwards with the rest of the group following.

“How are we going to get in there," asked Ezra as he flipped up his helmet. "We have to get in there."

Keen shoved his claws from his paws. "I think that I can get us in there," he growled softly.

Swifttail and Halftail exchanged a glance while Swifttail shook his head. He bounded over to his friend and curled his tail around his shoulders. "Thanks for the offer, Keen, but I think that we should come up with another plan first. Leaving a body trail is not a good idea."

Keen shrugged as he worked his paws against the ground. "Right, suit yourself," he muttered with a huff.

Swifttail ignored him as he tapped his claws against the ground impatiently. It was nearly impossible to sneak in without an identification card and theirs were fakes. Swifttail's mind reeled as he tried to think about what he could possibly do about it.

Look," announced Keen as he nearly shoved past Swifttail. "That droid!"

“The droids have identification too," assessed Kanan softly.

Keen nodded vigorously, muscles taut with excitement. "That means that all we need to do is find a droid and get their identification code from them," he pointed out boastfully.

“Just need to find a droid," repeated Swifttail sarcastically.

Suddenly, the five of them turned to see a droid standing a few paces from them. It seemed a bit shocked to be seeing the two pumas, a wolf with wings, a droid, and two troopers standing in front of him.

Keen furrowed out his wings and let out a low rumble of pride rolling in his throat. "Found one! Time to see that weapon!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Birchfoot!"

Birchfoot let out a growl of agitation as he stood up and smacked his head on one of the cabinets that held his herbs. He let out a groan as he rolled a bit backwards. He raised his paws and rubbed it against his skull.

“Birchfoot!"

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," he hissed as he pulled himself backwards. He licked his lips as he turned and was a bit surprised to see two Bluefeathers coming his way.

Birchfoot shook his head in an effort to clear the haziness. "Either I hit my head really hard or you have a twin sister."

Bluefeather laughed in amusement as she came over and licked Birchfoot between the ears. "Well, I wish I had my twin sister here." She shook out her feathers. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

Birchfoot continued to rub at his head with one of his paws. The ache was ebbing a bit as he focused on Bluefeather. "Then why are you here, Bluefeather? Are you alright?"

“Oh, yes, I'm fine," she replied as she pointed her muzzle out of the room that Birchfoot considered his den on the new base. "But, I think that you need to speak to Blizzardstorm."

Alarm sparked in Birchfoot's eyes. "Blizzardstorm? Is there something wrong with him?"

“There's nothing wrong with him, but I think that you need to speak to him. I would've asked Kanan or Halftail, but they're not here. I thought that you would be the best one to talk to him," Bluefeather assessed.

This vagueness was not working for Birchfoot whatsoever. "What's wrong with Blizzardstorm, Bluefeather? I can't help him unless you give me better details."

“He's just feeling a little down and out of sorts. I think that Adderfang was giving him a hard time," explained Bluefeather.

Birchfoot had heard what Adderfang had said to Blizzardstorm. Usually, Blizzardstorm didn't give him the time of day, but something must have happened. Adderfang and Blizzardstorm were close, no doubt, but sometimes Adderfang didn't understand that his teasing was cruel. He knew that he had to say something to the tom.

“Alright," Birchfoot replied to Bluefeather.

He limped forward and out into the base. The scent of dry air and spiders hit him like a wave. He bristled the fur along his spine as he came over to Blizzardstorm. The thick white furred tom was trying to collect herbs in the dusty alcove. They had managed to grow a few things and it was Blizzardstorm's duties to collect them.

“Blizzardstorm," meowed Birchfoot as the tom's head leaped up right away with tansy hanging from his mouth.

He purred in interest as he came over to his mentor. He was nearly as tall as his mentor and certainly as strong. He could've been a fighter like his father and littermates, but his heart had always been that of a healer's.

“Hi, Birchfoot! Do you need something," he asked with his blind eyes squinting in the light. 

Birchfoot nodded, brushing his whiskers against Blizzardstorm's so that he knew that he was nodding. He knew that Birchfoot appreciated treating him like any other cat even though he was blind. 

“How about you walk with me? I need to speak with you," he told him. Blizzardstorm walked rigid beside him; even more rigid than Birchfoot's limping pawsteps. "You're not in trouble, I just want to talk."

Blizzardstorm shuffled his paws. "It's never good when you say that you 'just want to talk'," he pointed out with a flick of his head.

“Maybe, but this isn't about you getting into trouble." He licked his lips. "Bluefeather is worried about you."

“Well, she shouldn't be! I'm fine. It's nice and warm here and I have a purpose being a healer here. I don't leave and it's safe," Blizzardstorm pointed out dryly.

There was deep hurt showing on Birchfoot's face. He knew partially what Blizzardstorm was going through. He wasn't blind, but he was born lame. Sometimes not everyone respected him as a healer. He almost had to demand respect and show that he was competent. It would just take time.

“Blizzardstorm, you can do anything that you set your mind to. I know that you would like to go on more missions and it's not that we don't think that you can. You’ve been on missions before," Birchfoot pointed out with a purr. "Anyway, we keep you here because you're needed. You're second healer to me and I need you, especially when your father is away."

Blizzardstorm grimaced.

“Does this have anything to do with what Adderfang has been teasing you," inquired Birchfoot as he leaned into the tom.

The fur along Blizzardstorm's spine stood on end. "My brother is a fish-brain! He just wants to cause trouble."

“He's just teasing you. Don't take anything to heart about what he says. That's what littermates do. Your mother used to tease me something fierce when we were kits," he pointed out before sadness shadowed his face. "She never teased me about my limp, of course, but nonetheless she did tease me.

Blizzardstorm worked his claws against the ground. "I've been trying to prove myself forever and I just feel like I can't! I don't understand, Birchfoot. I just want to be like you."

Birchfoot touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's ear, sighing heavily. "You just need to be yourself and show that you are a healer, despite being blind. I know that you can do this."

“Maybe or maybe not," grumbled Blizzardstorm darkly.

Birchfoot brightened with his ears lifting excitedly on his head. "I have an idea: how about you take over the senior medical decisions for a while?"

“Me," asked Blizzardstorm in shock.

Birchfoot snorted. "Yes, you. You've been training for how long and you know everything that I've taught you. StarBound willing, you will do well. Besides, I'll be there to assist you."

Blizzardstorm looked like Birchfoot had just made him leader of the rebellion. His eyes sparkled in excitement as a purr rolled deep in his throat. He met his mentor's gaze and even though Blizzardstorm couldn't see, Birchfoot’s gaze still looked full of hope. Birchfoot hadn’t seen Blizzardstorm this excited in a long time.

“I'd be honored, Birchfoot," meowed Blizzardstorm as he dipped his head.

Birchfoot was about to say something else when Bluefeather darted forward, nearly knocking the lame tom right over. 

“Bluefeather, what's the rush," asked Birchfoot in surprise.

Bluefeather panted madly as she turned wide eyed to the both of them. "You two had better hear this," she suggested with her heart beating madly in her chest.

“Why, Bluefeather," asked Blizzardstorm as he leaped forward so that his whiskers were nearly brushing her chest. "Is something wrong?"

Bluefeather frowned. "Your father invaded the droid base. The comms are dead and they're locked in. I don't know if they're going to be able to get out of this one alive."


	26. New Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The findings of a new weapon may just break the Ghost crew without leaving any remains.

Blizzardstorm didn't even wait to hear the rest of the explanation. He pelted forward like a missile, leaving Birchfoot and Bluefeather behind. They bounded over to the small hologram of Ryder standing in front of them.

“What's wrong with my Dad," fretted Blizzardstorm in a high pitched voice.

Ryder turned to address the young kit. "Oh, your father is Swifttail, isn't he?"

“Yes," answered Blizzardstorm with his fur standing on end and claws clawing forward. "What's wrong with him? Where is he? What's happening?"

Ryder lifted his head. "Calm down."

Blizzardstorm twitched his ear in anger. "I'm blind, but I can still hear the smugness in your voice! What's going on," he ordered with his lip curling.

Molis came into view behind Blizzardstorm and nudged him slightly so that he could speak to Ryder. "Pardon Swifttail's kit. He still has a lot to learn," he chided with a pointed look at Blizzardstorm, even though Blizzardstorm couldn't see him. Blizzardstorm still shrunk under Molis's gaze and lashed his tail against the ground. 

“He's just worried about his father, so can you please tell me what's going on," asked Molis hopefully.

Ryder looked more inclined to share anything with Molis than he would've been to Blizzardstorm. "We don't know exactly what is going on," explained Ryder calmly. "All that we know is that they're trapped inside without comms and the Empire may be onto them."

“We have to do something," whispered Bluefeather as she met Molis's gaze.

Molis dipped his head broadly. "I understand," he breathed deeply. "But, what can we really do?"

“We'll figure something out," Hera cut in as she looked over to the rest of the team. "Won't we? We always do."

Blizzardstorm twitched his ears while Birchfoot nudged him so that he had to force him. "Hey, look at me." Blizzardstorm lifted his head and opened his mouth to argue, but Birchfoot cut him off. "I know that you can't see me, but at least pretend that you can. Look, we're going to get your father back, but we need to do it our way, understand?"

Blizzardstorm shuffled his paws as he pointed his muzzle at the ground in front of him. "Yeah, I know." His head darted up with a pleading look in his blind gaze. "Promise me that they'll come home, please."

Birchfoot didn't want to promise anything, but the pleading look on Blizzardstorm's face was enough to convince him. He smiled as he touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's ear before he brought Blizzardstorm forward and hugged him roughly. "I promise, Blizzardstorm," whispered Birchfoot in his ear as he heard Blizzardstorm let out a small cry. "I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think that we found a droid," whispered Keen through the side of his mouth eagerly.

Kanan looked at him sternly. "There aren't supposed to be droids here. Let me see you identification," he ordered as he stretched out his hand toward the droid.

The droid seemed surprised, but didn't argue with it. He stretched out his identification to Kanan with one of his arms. Suddenly, Chopped shocked him and the droid started to malfunction until it fell right in front of them. Kanan lifted the identification and spun it around so that Halftail could look at it.

Halftail peered at it with his remaining eye and narrowed his eye slightly. "Looks like we can get in."

Chopper wheeled forward and swiped the identification card from Halftail and came forward and toward the door. He swiped it open before he headed in with the door closing right behind him.

“What do we do now," asked Swifttail shortly.

Halftail yawned with his teeth showing in the light. He slumped forward a bit with his paws slightly crossing. "There's nothing that we can do until Chopper comes back. I would just get comfortable."

“Comfortable," echoed Swifttail as he sat heavily beside his father. "I don't really know how I can be comfortable when we're trapped in another difficult situation."

Halftail looked over pointedly at his son. "Are you worried about your kits?"

“I'm always worried about my kits. Whatever I do, I do for them," Swifttail reported as he puffed out his chest in pride as he let out a deep sigh. "I just can't help thinking about how this will effect them later. You grew up in a war."

Halftail let out a snort of amusement as he thought back to his life. "Yeah, I grew up in the war and I turned out fine. Yeah, I didn't actually know my parents, but I loved my Master and it was difficult to be separated, but I'm sure that they'll be fine. They have Bluefeather and everyone else looking out for them."

Swifttail shuffled his paws from under him as he let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled.

“Just hang in there," whispered Halftail as he buried his muzzle into the side of Swifttail's shoulder. "Besides, we should probably worry about our own standing right now. We're kind of in a tight spot."

Swifttail let out a laugh as Keen plopped down beside them and started preening his feathers. Swifttail rolled his eyes before he heard the footsteps of two troopers.

“Hey!"

Swifttail spun around, lowering his head into his shoulders with his lips peeled back in a snarl as he looked at them. Halftail pressed against his son to keep him steady. 

“Easy, we don't need a fight," whispered Halftail in his son's ear.

Swifttail seemed keen to get into anything that he had to use his claws for. "I'm tired of being corralled like a kit! WE need to stand up to them."

“Just stay," Halftail ordered.

Swifttail reluctantly obeyed as they creeped closer to them. "What are you doing here," one of the Stormtroopers asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Kanan.

“Um, securing the area. Boss's orders," Kanan replied.

The Stormtroopers looked at each other. "And what exactly are you securing?"

Halftail realized that they were standing in the middle of the hallway. He tipped his tail from side to side as he discretely stood behind Kanan.

One of the Stormtroopers seemed in intrigued into Halftail. He pointed at Halftail and Halftail froze. "Look at that tail! That looks like a painful injury."

Halftail tucked it away and felt Kanan freeze. "Well, we better be getting back."

“Show us your security codes," ordered the other Stormtrooper.

Suddenly, Chopper came rolling forward and bumped right into Keen. Keen spiraled around and bared his teeth in a snarl. "You picked quite a time to show up, Chopper. Couldn't you have done this a few heartbeats ago?"

Chopper whirled his dome and Keen looked back to the troopers. Kanan twitched his fingers nearly against Keen's pelt. "Well, we have been be going and find what we're actually supposed to secure. I'll see you later."

They turned and started off with the Stormtroopers confused where they left them. Halftail let out a breath of relief as he looked around. "I didn't even think that they would recognize me because of my tail! I thought that they might my face."

“Your half tail is kind of you're defining feature," pointed out Swifttail with a shrug.

Halftail snickered. "I guess so."

They continued down the hallway before they saw more Stormtroopers and a commander. Halftail nearly stumbled as he tried to back up. 

“Okay, not that way," Kanan croaked as he started to walk backwards. 

Halftail felt his fur begin to prickle like it did when he sensed danger. Unfortunately, there was danger all over and they didn't have a clear direction to go. Even if they managed to get out, there was no way for the Ghost to find them while they were jamming the comms.

“This way," whispered Keen as he sniffed the air. "I think that it's clear."

“You think," accused Swifttail sharply. "Well that's just great!"

Halftail nearly cuffed him around the ear, but he settled for a firm flick against the air. "Shut your muzzle! It's the best plan that we're had all day."

They rounded the corner and came to one of the lifts. Kanan continued to press the button, but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, it opened to reveal the very commander that Halftail had learned to fear and distrust.

“Get in here, now," the commander ordered.

Halftail let out a breath through his nostrils. The last thing that he wanted to do was listen to this commander, but it didn't appear that they had much of a choice. He forced himself to dip his head as he continued forward and into the lift. It was certainly a tight squeeze with everyone, but they somehow made it work.

“What do we do now," asked Keen as he looked to Halftail for the answer.

Halftail looked at his paws. He had no idea what to do. He was outnumbered, but he could just as easily call for reinforcements. They couldn't defeat an entire fleet by themselves.

“I know who you are, rebels!"

That was enough to snap them back into reality. Punches were thrown and Keen even sunk his teeth into his leg. The commander nearly fell as Kanan held him down.

“Wait, wait," the commander pleaded as Halftail pressed his claws dangerously close to his throat. "I'm Fulcrum."

Halftail plastered his ears against his head as a growl rolled in Keen's throat. "There is no way that Kallus is Fulcrum," he pointed out with his eye narrowed at him.

Suddenly, he uttered the code that only Fulcrum would know. Keen leaped back with his ears slightly twitching on his head. He looked over to Halftail in surprise. 

“Could he have killed the actual Fulcrum to get it from them," whispered Swifttail in Halftail's ear.

“And why would I do that? You have to trust me," Kallus croaked.

Keen let out a sigh as Halftail flicked his had back, calling back his Padawan. Keen pulled back and sat beside Swifttail, twitching his tail to and fro. "I still don't like this."

“Whether you like it or not, Keen, this is what you're going to have to do. Either you trust me, or you'll get caught," pointed out Kallus.

There was a deep sigh from Swifttail as he worked his claws against the ground while Halftail continued to glare at him. He didn't trust Kallus for a heartbeat, but they didn't appear to have a choice. If it came down to it then they had to trust Kallus and that was what was going to happen. 

“I don't think that we have a choice," pointed out Swifttail as he met his father's gaze.

Halftail reluctantly nodded. He trusted him less than Swifttail did. He had grown up fighting the Sith and now the Empire. He hadn't meant a spy before and he certainly wasn't about to trust Kallus just yet. He would go along with it just to get out of this.

“Follow my lead," Kallus ordered as he took out his blaster. 

He darted out and headed into one of the rooms. Swifttail and Keen slinked forward and stood at the edge of either side of the doors. Swifttail looked up intently. “He's saying that rebels are coming. I think that he's actually going to help us."

“Let's not put our complete faith in him yet. Let's give them a good show," Ezra told them as he took out his lightsaber and charged in with the rest of the followed.

They took down the other troopers before Halftail lifted his paw and used the force to knock Kallus down. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was certainly enough to give him a jolt. They padded forward and Kallus looked up to Halftail in agitation.

“Hey, I'm on your side," he exclaimed tersely.

Halftail snickered. "Yeah, I know," he meowed as he swiveled around. "I just thought that I would get my fun out while I still can."

Swifttail hadn't heard his father sound that excited of just relaxed in a while. It was amazing what happened when their lives were on the line once more.

“Chopper, steal the plans while Kanan sends a signal," ordered Halftail as he took on the leader role once more with his fur bristled along his spine.

Chopper let out a few whirling beeps before he came over to the control center. Kallus kneeled down and whispered something that he would need to do. Chopper's dome whirled around and Halftail flattened his ears against his head.

“I'm glad that you two are being the best of friends, but we need to move," Keen barked as he lifted his wings and patted it against Chopper's dome.

Kanan lifted his comm and began to speak. "Yes, Ryder, we're in a bit of a situation and could use some help."

“We'll send reinforcements. Be ready," Ryder ordered as the comm was turned off.

Swifttail wiggled his haunches as he looked around. "Now we need to find a way out of here. We can't just walk out the front door," he pointed out.

Kanan's eyes glowed as he swiveled his head around, using the force to feel around him. "This is a base, isn't it?"

“I believe it is," replied Keen quizzically. 

Kanan nodded. "Then they have to have walkers and we can escape in those without anyone recognizing us, or more or less you guys."

Swifttail twitched his tail tip in distain with his eyes narrowing. "Oh yes, always blame the animals."

Chopper pulled back from the control panel and faced the rest of the crew. Time was running out. Thrawn already knew that they were in the base. It would only be a matter of time before they found them. Two pumas and a wolf weren't that hard to find if you looked properly. 

“I think that it's a good idea," agreed Halftail as he bunched his muscles. "But, we have to go, now!"

They all nodded in agreement as they headed to the entrance of the room. Halftail skidded to a halt when he realized that Swifttail and Keen were stalling. He let out a low growl as he turned to face them. "What are you two doing?"

“We have to make this good," Ezra explained as he lifted his paw and used the force to push Kallus through the glass, shattering it with no effort. Ezra couldn't help but snicker.

Kanan looked to Ezra in surprise while a purr rolled in Halftail's throat. He would've done the same thing if he didn't think that Kanan would have his pelt on the wall.

“Ezra, what did you do that for," asked Kanan in shock.

“You said to make it look good, which I did," answered Ezra as he crossed his arms against his chest and puffed out his chest a bit in pride.

“I was going to do that," complained Kanan before Halftail pricked his ears at approaching footsteps. They sounded like boots and only Stormtroopers had combat boots like that.

“Time to go," he called as he took the lead down the corridors. Keen took his side almost immediately with his fur spiked and head lifted with his nose twitching. "You lead, Keen. You're the best tracker here."

Keen blushed slightly as his paws pelted against the ground as he ran. Halftail slowed a bit since he knew that Ezra and Kanan couldn't run as fast as them. They skidded into a very large hanger with AT-AT walkers everywhere, as well as the much smaller and easier to maneuver ones. 

“Which one," asked Keen as his head seemed to swivel around on his head.

Ezra barged forward. "Just pick one," he snapped as he immediately ran toward the nearest walker.

Keen took flight while the rest of them sprinted towards it. It was a little difficult to fit everyone in, but they squished together to the best of their ability. Halftail gritted his teeth when Kanan accidentally sat on his tail, but they made it work.

Ezra took the controls with Swifttail being his copilot as well as spotter. Halftail hung back with Keen and Kanan as they tried to figure out what was going on and where Ryder would meet them.

“Just walk forward," Swifttail hissed at Ezra.

Ezra spun to face him with disbelief showing in his eyes. "That's your plan? Walk forward and hope that they don't notice us," he scoffed.

Swifttail snorted. "Well, do you have a better idea? We can't just stay here and hope that Ryder guesses that we're in here?"

Ezra narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. He forced the Walker to come forward slowly as the AT-AT Walkers started to walk forward. Swifttail felt the Walker lurch as it walked and he felt nausea rising up in him.

Keen let out a small laugh as he pushed to stand besides his friend. "So, let me get this straight, you can do all kinds of loops and flips into the air and yet you can't handle a Walker?"

“I don't like when I'm not the one walking, yet the legs are walking," complained Swifttail as he swallowed, turning a sickening shade of green. 

Keen rolled his eyes before they came to a sharp stop right before the AT-AT Walkers. Halftail squeezed his way through and saw that they were blocking their path. He didn't think that they were doing it intentionally, but they were certainly in the way.

“So, now what," mumbled Swifttail.

Ezra looked to Kanan, but Kanan looked just as blank as the rest of them. It was clear that no one had a real firm idea about what to do.

“Walker, identify yourself. What are you doing?"

Panic made Swifttail's already queasy stomach flip. He shrugged when Ezra looked to him and Ezra forced himself to pick up the comm himself. "Uh, boss sent us as reinforcements," Ezra replied, flinching when he finally spoke.

Keen shook his head as he lifted his wing to make his point. "That was like the worse excuse ever!"

“You try figuring this out," hissed Ezra to Keen so that they were almost nose to nose with each other. Keen growled with his ears shoved forward.

Swifttail bounded forward and broke up the two of them. "Fish-brains! Just start walking, will you?"

Ezra yanked the controls away and Swifttail sat back against Halftail and Keen poked his head around. They continued forward as they tried to get around the AT-AT Walkers. But, the AT-AT Walkers seemed to be onto them. 

They started to fire at them and Ezra struggled to keep the Walker moving. Swifttail let out a growl as the Walker lurched once more as they were hit. Keen staggered into Swifttail and Swifttail arched his back as he tried to help him stand up.

“Keen, stand up," complained Swifttail.

“We can't stay in here," muttered Halftail as he looked around with his one eye widened more than usual.

“Look," exclaimed Ezra as he pointed at two speeders that held Ryder and some others from the cause. Relief washed over all of them, partially.

Swifttail bristled his fur as he reared on his hind legs and thrust them against the top of the Walker with such rage that it opened in a heartbeat. His paw throbbed madly as he looked at it and saw that he had broken a claw with blood trickling from the wound. He was so full of adrenaline that he couldn't feel the pain, despite knowing it was probably radiating down his paw. All that he could think about was surviving so that he could get back to his family and his kits.

Halftail came up beside him with Keen following. Keen spread his wings as he looked at the AT-AT Walker that was closest to them. Ezra and Kanan followed as Halftail tried to figure out what to do.

“Kanan, get on Keen's shoulders as he'll fly you over. The rest of you need to follow me," yowled Halftail as he looked down. He may only have one eye, but he could certainly see well enough to see that it was a long way down if they fell. 

Kanan reluctantly obliged as Keen sunk his teeth into his arm onto his shoulders. Keen reared on his hind legs as he took to the sky with his wings spread behind him. He flew forward and he landed harshly with his eyes glowing a bit.

Halftail used the force to guide him over. He landed with his paws aching slightly. Swifttail landed beside him with his claws struggling to grasp traction into the AT-AT Walker. 

Halftail sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff to keep him from falling forward like he did on the speeder. Ezra was the last one and he used to the force to open the top of it. They all leaped down and Halftail smiled at them.

They knocked them out easily and were able to fire at the other AT-AT Walker. They took a few steps before they saw the speeder coming toward them as Kanan sent the call that they weren't a threat.

“We just got in and now we're leaping down," complained Keen as he rolled his eyes.

Swifttail faced him with teeth slightly bared. "What do you care? You can fly for StarBound sake!"

Keen blushed under his fur as they hit the bottom of the AT-AT Walker. Keen furrowed his feathers as he allowed Kanan to climb onto his shoulders. He kind of laughed as he leaped onto Swifttail's back and grasped him so that he could carry him down so that didn't have to jump.

Swifttail screamed like a kit and Halftail couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. It was quite amusing and he wished that the rest of the crew could've seen that, especially Swifttail’s kits. He exchanged a glance with Ezra before they both leaped down together, using the force to slow their descent. 

They started to walk to the speeders and they climbed onto it. Swifttail darted away from Keen as he leaped onto the speeder. He kissed the speeder and nearly sprawled out, letting out a deep breath in relief.

“It wasn't that bad," snorted Keen as Kanan walked forward briskly with Keen jogging forward at his side.

The rest of them climbed aboard the speeder as it turned and headed away from the base, even though they were still being shot at. Swifttail's fur was still bristled so that he looked like a hedgehog.

Keen licked his ear and Swifttail didn't shove him aside. Halftail settled down at the base of the speeder, opening his mouth in a massive yawn. He had done his bit and now all he wanted was to go back to the home base and hang out with his grandkits. 

“You can't fall asleep yet," chided Kanan as he scratched Halftail between the ear.

Halftail rolled his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this crap."

“We both are. But, we'll keep fighting. We always do," Kanan sighed as he sat beside Halftail and allowed him to rest his head on Kanan's thigh. "We are making a difference, Halftail, I'm sure of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blizzardstorm," exclaimed Leafshine as she bounded forward and skidded to a halt in front of her brother. "Come on!"

Blizzardstorm dropped the herbs that he was carrying and tilted his head. "What, Leafshine?"

“Let's just go," yowled Leafshine as she licked his ear. "I think that you're going to want to see that."

Blizzardstorm reluctantly followed his sister as they pelted to the giant hologram in the middle of their base. Leafshine waved her paw and Blizzardstorm crept forward.

“What, if I could look, am I supposed to be looking at," asked Blizzardstorm as he swiveled his head to face his sister.

Leafshine nudged his shoulder. "Just listen."

Blizzardstorm twitched his ears as he struggled to listen. "Hello, Blizzardstorm. I heard that you were worried about me."

“Dad," exclaimed Blizzardstorm as he reared on his hind legs and pressed his paws against the hologram with excitement showing on his face. 

Swifttail, in the hologram, nodded and purred. "Yes, it's me. There's no need to worry about me. I'm fine, little one. I miss you, but I'll be there in a little bit."

“I miss you too," meowed Blizzardstorm downcast.

“I know that you do. I'll be home soon, I promise. Be good for Bluefeather and Birchfoot," Swifttail told him as he looked over to his father. "On another note, we found what they're building."

Chopper sent the information and they were able to see it. Blizzardstorm, of course, had no idea what he was looking at. He frowned with his ears plastered against his head as he looked over to Leafshine.

“What am I supposed to be looking at," he whispered.

Leafshine tilted her head. "It looks like a TIE Fighter with shield generators," she explained with her heart thumping in her chest. "Why would they need shields?”

“It means that we're growing stronger," explained Molis as he licked his lips. "But, that also means that it can be more dangerous for us. We won't be able to destroy them as easily."

Halftail bowed his head in the hologram. "We'll figure it out." He tilted his head upward and gave a pointed look to Kanan bfore he looked back at the rest of them. "We always do and we always will."


	27. Mind Over Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an illness of unknown origins strikes Ezra, it may be more sinister than anyone fully realizes.

It felt like they had been sitting at this meeting for moons. Swifttail felt like his paws had melted against the cool ground that they stood or sat, listening to what Hera had to say. It was certainly a good plan, but Swifttail's pelt was prickling as if something was crawling through his pelt. It was getting harder and harder to actually concentrate on what Hera said and what she meant.

“Swifttail," Hera began and that finally jolted his attention from watching his kits look bored out of their to the task at hand. "Your father has informed me that if you complete this mission with flying colors than he will permit you to become a knight and train Adderfang as your Padawan apprentice. Has he agreed to this?"

Swifttail looked sideways at his son. Adderfang worked his claws against the ground as he looked excitedly up at his father until Swifttail smiled. "I think that he is, Hera."

“Good. We will see how the mission goes and then we will reassess," broke in Bluefeather as she nodded to Hera, urging her to continue.

Swifttail tried to pay attention now, but there was still something off. He felt something nudge him in his haunches and he instantly looked up and saw that Ezra had stumbled into him. Sure, they had been standing for quite a while, but Ezra should've been paying attention. 

“Ezra," huffed Swifttail when Ezra stumbled on his tail once again. He thrust them back and nudged his head against Adderfang's shoulder to move him so that Ezra had a little more space. "Please watch it. I'm trying to semiconcentrate!"

Ezra didn't say anything as he continued to look forward as if he was dazed out. He shook his head to clear it and it almost looked like his eyes were clouding up.

“Ezra, are you listening to me," asked Hera sharply.

Ezra ran his fingers through his air. "Oh, uh, yeah," he stammered as he looked forward. "Sorry."

“Do try to pay attention. This is your and Swifttail's mission after all and Swifttail is very involved in this," Hera told him sternly.

There was a small nod from Ezra as embarrassment made his cheeks turn crimson. "Sorry," he repeated.

Hera continued on the explanation, but Ezra still wasn't acting like himself. He was shaking and looking around as if his attention was everywhere else except on this exact mission. Swifttail wanted to just nudge him, but he decided that it would be in bad taste. He would just probably have to remind Ezra of the mission later. 

Halftail padded from where he was standing besides Kanan as he tiptoed over to his son. He had to narrowly miss Ezra nearly jumping back against him. He stopped besides his son with his one eye narrowed.

“What's up with Ezra," he asked out of the corner of his mouth softly.

“I don't know," replied Swifttail with a cautious look to his friend. "But, there's obviously something wrong. I just don't know what it is."

Halftail kept a keen interest on him and the mission at the same time. He was well aware of the changing scent around Ezra, but he couldn't do anything about it. At least he couldn't say anything until Ezra actually asked for help.

Ezra stumbled into Kanan and Kanan stretched out a hand to steady his shoulder. "Ezra, are you okay?"

“Yeah, you don't look so good," rasped Birchfoot from where he sat with Blizzardstorm and Snowfall at his side.

Ezra rubbed a hand against the back of his eyes. "I'm okay. I really am. I just, I'm okay," he stammered as he continued to look around. He looked past Zeb and suddenly jumped nearly out of his skin.

“What's wrong," asked Molis in shock as he spun around with his shoulder fur thickening.

Ezra pointed a shaky finger. "Look over there?"

Zeb and Molis looked, but they both couldn't see anything. They exchanged a frightened glance before they looked back to Ezra. "We don't see anything, Ezra," explained Molis.

Ezra lifted a hand to his head and let out a moan. He stumbled sideways and collapsed onto the hologram. There were gasps as Kanan started to shake him, shouting his name and hitting his face. 

Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm pushed forward. "Make room. Get out of the way! We're healers," he pointed out with Swifttail joining in.

Blizzardstorm took the lead, just as Birchfoot had promised him that he could do the prior moon. He leaped up and stretched out his paws to Ezra's face. His face was flushed of all color and fever was pulsing through him.

“He's warm," assessed Blizzardstorm as he ran his paws down and listened to his breathing and then felt his pulse. It was erratic, but that could be for any reason. He wouldn’t be able to tell without tests.

Birchfoot licked his lips as he sighed heavily. "I'd like to run some tests. Let get him inside and out of the heat," he ordered as he nodded to Blizzardstorm. "But, you are correct. He has a fever and is probably dehydrated and stressed out. We'll just make sure of that when we get back."

Kanan picked up Ezra gingerly and his body went completely limp. Kanan didn't say anything as he carried Ezra toward the healer's room. They set him down on an open table and Birchfoot kept the lights off.

“Luckily for us, Blizzardstorm can work with the lights off much better than I can," explained Birchfoot as he stumbled around enough, colliding his nose with the corner of one of the tables. He sat back on his haunches and shook his head to clear it. "Clearly, I am not as lucky."

Kanan didn't appear to be in a laughing mood, but Birchfoot wasn't that concerned. He was sure that it was just a combination of stress, dehydration, and perhaps a virus. 

“Can I take a blood sample," asked Blizzardstorm as he spiraled to face his mentor.

Birchfoot nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Yes, but make sure that you find the vein through the pulse and the feel, got it?"

“I know," Blizzardstorm chided as he reached out for one of the needles. He pricked the top with his pad to find the sharp edge before he inserted it into Ezra's vein. He was able to extract some blood and he set it aside, placing a bandage on the wound to stop the blood from trickling out. He smiled to himself as he turned to Birchfoot. "Like that?"

“Perfect," praised Birchfoot as he limped over with Kanan at his side, clearly wanting to look over his apprentice. "I'll put in an IV to help with the dehydration and some icepacks for the fever. He should be feeling better in no time once I check the blood."

Blizzardstorm headed to find the saline while Birchfoot used Ezra's other arm and found the other vein. He thrust the needle in as Blizzardstorm handed off the bag. It started to flow into Ezra and Birchfoot nodded in admiration. Blizzardstorm handed off the icepacks and Birchfoot tucked them around Ezra. He started to shiver, but that was a good sign.

“I'm going to test this blood," Birchfoot announced as he picked up the vial and waved it around to Kanan, even though Kanan couldn't see. 

Kanan spun his head around. "Could I stay here? I don't want him to be scared when he wakes up."

Birchfoot dipped his head. He would do the same with any of his teammates. "Alright, I'll get you a chair."

He came back a few heartbeats later as he pushed a chair along with his skull. He nudged it over to Kanan and Kanan pushed it up to Ezra. His face was etched in worry, even though his eyes were closed. 

“Ezra will be okay, Kanan," chided Birchfoot with his whiskers twitching. 

Kanan sighed. "I know. I'm just worried. He's never done anything like that before," he pointed out hollowly.

Birchfoot twitched his tail tip to and fro as he licked his lips. "I know that this is scary, but we're all overworked. This is what happens when you're body can't keep up," he pointed out as he brushed his fur against Kanan's leg. "What do you think happens to Halftail?"

“You know, your apprentice did very well," commented Kanan as Birchfoot was about to leave.

Birchfoot chuckled as he shook his head. "He's not much of an apprentice anymore. He's taking on the more serious parts of being a healer and you saw how he took the blood, which is very difficult for a blind cat. He's on his way to become a true healer."

With that he left the room. He was about to turn the corner when he bumped into Swifttail and Halftail. The father and son pair looked fairly distraught and Birchfoot could understand. Everyone was worried about Ezra.

“Is Ezra in there? Can we see him," asked Swifttail hopefully.

Birchfoot twitched his whiskers. "Yes, you can go and see him, but keep your voice down. We don't want to stress him out anymore, understand?"

Halftail and Swifttail nodded as they tiptoed into the dark room side by side. Halftail's remaining eye adjusted right away to the darkness, but Swifttail had some more problems. He stumbled a few pawsteps into the table and shook his head to clear it, jogging so that he could walk side by side with his father.

They stopped at Kanan's side and looked over at Ezra. "Is he going to be okay," asked Swifttail as he sniffed his hand.

“He'll be fine according to Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm. They took some blood, but they said that he's just dehydrated and overstressed," explained Kanan slowly.

Halftail thought to all of the missions that everyone had gone on, especially lately. It was a bit of a surprised that more of them hadn't dropped just like Ezra. "We all know how that feels." 

“Perhaps we should take better care of each other," suggested Kanan. "Force others to get rest when we know that they need it."

Swifttail raised an eyebrow, head tipped to the side. "Rest when we need it? I'm a Jedi, part time healer, and father of four kits and I’m going to start training Adderfang to be a Jedi soon. I don't think that 'rest' will fit anywhere in my schedule."

“It's true," agreed Halftail as he scratched at his ear with his hind leg. As much as he didn’t want to agree with Swifttail’s point, he felt the exact same way. “We don't have time for much relaxation. Sure, it would be nice, but the rebellion comes first, always."

Just as Kanan was about to say something else, the door opened as nearly the rest of the team came in. It was a spacious room, but even it was a little tight with everyone forcing to see if Ezra was okay.

“Are you sure that that's all that it is," Keen kept fretting as he looked over to Bluefeather.

Bluefeather stretched out her wing against her nephew's flank to try and calm his bristling fur. "We're positive. You heard what Kanan and Birchfoot said. They just took blood as a precaution. Besides, weren't you telling me that you didn't feel well last week?"

“We infiltrated a droid base last week," exclaimed Halftail in shock.

Keen shuffled his paws as he looked up this aunt bashfully so he didn't have to look at his Master. "Yeah, I know, but I couldn't just back out."

“Keen, or anyone for that matter, if you're not feeling your best then don't go. An illness or injury, no matter how small, can turn serious," pointed out Halftail as he swiveled around so that everyone could get a look at his face. "I should know."

There was complete silence until suddenly Ezra let out a gasp as he awoke. He looked at his arm to see the IV and that just caused him to freak out even more. 

Kanan tried to hold him down on his shoulder while Swifttail did the same on his legs. Keen had to be held back by Bluefeather while Halftail was trying to console the kits. 

“Ezra, you have to stop thrashing around," hissed Swifttail in alarm as Ezra tried to yank out the IV.

Birchfoot pushed his way through as he leaped up besides Kanan's shoulder. He rested a paw on Ezra's face so that Ezra had to look at him in the eye. “It's alright. You're in the healer's wing of the base. You fainted, don't you remember?"

Ezra gasped once more, back coiling in agitation. "No! What's wrong with me?" He buckled and nearly screamed in frustration.

“I'll take out the IV if you promise to stop thrashing and to listen to me," Brichfoot told him in a stern, yet calm voice.

Ezra blinked his eyes and nodded as he allowed Birchfoot to pull out the IV. He patched it up as he felt Ezra's lean forward. "Okay, lay back and I'll allow you to speak. You feel a little cooler."

Ezra nearly pushed Birchfoot away, but he forced himself to try and relax. "What happened?"

“You tell us," meowed Halftail as he met Ezra's gaze intently. "You just talked about seeing someone and then you passed out."

Ezra rubbed his eyes with both of his eyes. "I swear that I saw, M-Maul."

“Maul," echoed Sabine in shock. "Why did you see Maul?"

“If I knew then I would tell you, but I don't know why," complained Ezra as he straightened up slowly, allowing the icepacks to fall from his sides.

Chopper let out a sharp beep and headed out of the room. Halftail narrowed his eyes at Chopper’s sudden departure as Hera spoke up. "Chopper! That's not okay to say."

“No, he's right," Ezra argued with a narrowed eyes. "I need to get ready for the mission."

Brichfoot leaped in front of Ezra's feet to block his path, fur puffing out. "I don't think that that's a good idea," he argued with an intense growl. 

“I have to, Birchfoot," Ezra puffed as he pushed Birchfoot out of the way gingerly with his foot. "Sabine, take Snowfall and get ready for the mission."

Snowfall opened her mouth to clearly argue it, but Sabine nudged her. "You heard Ezra, Snowfall. Let's go."

She neatly pulled the white she-cat after her with Snowfall clearly protesting the entire idea. "But, but, but—“

Halftail looked to the remainder of the kits, nudging their haunches a bit to offer them to go back. "Go on, little ones. I need to speak to them alone, okay?"

“Okay," answered Leafshine as she steered her other two littermates away from the room since Blizzardstorm and Adderfang would've been content to be flies on the wall for this entire conversation.

Halftail dipped his head in agreement as he thought to how stubborn Ezra was being. But, that didn't surprised him whatsoever. He knew that he could be just as stubborn, as was Keen and Swifttail. That was probably partly why Swifttail had kits. He had gone against his father’s suggestions and warnings because he was stubborn and because he loved Adlerleaf. Halftail wouldn't change anything now, but looking back there were some signs.

“Ezra, you know that you don't have to go on this mission if you're not feeling completely up to it. We don't want to take any chances," pointed out Birchfoot stiffly.

Ezra was clearly not having it. He rose to his feet and staggered a bit before he regained his composure. "I'm fine, Birchfoot. Stop worrying so much."

He left the room and Birchfoot shouted after him, "I'm a healer! It's my job to worry!"

“Come on, Birchfoot," meowed Swifttail as he touched his nose to his brother-in-law's ear. "Let's get some supplies for the mission."

Birchfoot nodded as he, Keen, and Swifttail headed out of the room. Zeb and Molis guessed that it was their times to leave too, leaving only Kanan, Hera, Bluefeather, and Halftail.

“What are you thinking, Kanan," asked Hera as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulders.

Kanan frowned darkly as he turned his head to where the two holocrons were sitting. "I don't know yet, but I know that it's far from over."

Halftail felt Bluefeather's feathers brush against his flank. He looked back and the pretty blue she-wolf touched her nose to his ear. "I know that this is bothering you?"

“It's dangerous for a Jedi to hear voices like that. I can only hope that we can figure this out before it get worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail grunted as he tried to lead the rest of the supplies that they would need. They always liked to have medical supplies on the Ghost and Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm was helping him pick the right ones.

“Thanks a bunch for this," panted Swifttail with his eyes gleaming.

Blizzardstorm licked hi paw and brushed it against his broad muzzle. "No problem! It's always good to have medical supplies on any ship."

“You sound just like my apprentice," joked Birchfoot as he lashed his tail against the ground before he looked around. The corner of his eye caught Ezra. He appeared to be stalking forward like some sort of zombie and it was a little unnerving to watch. "Um, Swifttail?"

Swifttail's head shot up from where he was talking with his son. "What?"

“I don't think that that looks like a good sign," he explained as he lowered into almost an attack crouch with his gaze still fixed on Ezra.

Swifttail followed where Birchfoot was looking. His blood ran like ice through his veins as he saw the way that Ezra was walking. It was like that of a hunter and Swifttail didn't even want to think who he could be hunting.

“Get over here, Maul," screeched Ezra.

“Ezra," cried Swifttail as he leaped into action. He darted forward and didn't even bother to lower into a hunting crouch. He pelted forward as if his paws were on fire.

He skidded a bit as he was forced to leap over an X-Wing Fighter and duck under another one. He lashed his tail against the ground as he saw Ezra start to take out all of his anger out on a rebel, who he thought was Darth Maul. This wasn't the Ezra that Swifttail knew. It wasn't the Ezra that anyone knew, to be exact.

“Ezra," cried Swifttail as he continued to pelt toward him, his muscles rippling in strength. "What are you doing? Stop!"

Ezra used the force to thrust the rebel to the side as if he was nothing. Swifttail let out a fierce growl as he barreled into Ezra full force, knocking him against the ground sideways. Swifttail shook his head to clear it as he faced Ezra, panting in fatigue. "What are you doing?"

“Maul," he cried, now looking at Swifttail.

Swifttail couldn't hide the shock from appearing on his face. "What? It's me, Swifttail. I'm your friend. I'm the son of Halftail and Bine. My kits are Adderfang, Leafshine, Snowfall, and Blizzardstorm. You have to remember who I am."

But, there was no recognition on Ezra's face. Ezra looked savage, like some sort of wild animal. "I'll kill you for what you tried to do to my friends and all that you've done!"

Swifttail's eyes rounded like moons. "Ezra—“

Ezra didn't let him finished. He lunged for Swifttail, kicking his foot into Swifttail's side. Swifttail let out a wail as he went flying. He gasped as he fell against the boxes, grunting in pain with his eyes stretched wide.

He coughed as he rolled over heavily and onto his paws. His nostrils flared as he bunched his muscles and readied to fight. This definitely wasn't Ezra. 

He growled as he darted forward. He thrust into him and forced him against the ground. He held him down as he battered at his face. Ezra kicked him in the gut and Swifttail fell sideways ever so slightly, withering in agony as he tried to curl his paws around his midsection to protect himself from Ezra’s attack. He shook his head and groaned.

Suddenly, Ezra took out his lightsaber and came dangerously close to Swifttail. Swifttail's eyes clouded as Ezra thrust it against Swifttail's shoulder. It wasn't enough to be deadly, but it was enough to cause a twinge of pain to shoot through Swifttail. Swifttail grunted as he leaned against the ground, his flesh slightly burning and smoking under him while his entire body flailed in agony.

Ezra continued to stalk toward him and Swifttail panted as he skidded back away from him so that Ezra couldn’t strike at him again. "Ezra," he moaned in pain.

Ezra took out his lightsaber and hung it over Swifttail's head, ready to strike down at any heartbeat. "Ezra, please," begged Swifttail.

Before Ezra could strike it down, there was a cry and Ezra gasped as he fell backwards. Swifttail straightened and looked over in surprise to see Blizzardstorm standing a few paces away from him, panting madly.

“Blizzardstorm," he gasped in shock.

Swifttail grunted as he rose to his paws, staggering ever so slightly under his own weight and favoring his injured shoulder. His eyes clouded from the pain as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

Ezra grunted as he looked around, his eyes meeting his lightsaber.

Blizzardstorm may not have been able to see, but he knew exactly what Ezra was looking for. He stretched out his whiskers and tensed his muscles until he suddenly darted forward in a split second toward the lightsaber with Ezra following.

“No!" Swifttail yowled as he darted forward. "Leave him alone!"

Blizzardstorm sunk his teeth into the lightsaber and dragged it forward with Ezra continuing after him. Blizzardstorm yelped as he tripped over his own paws, the lightsaber knocked from his mouth as he fell. The lightsaber rolled dangerously close to Ezra's reach and Ezra grasped it as he faced Blizzardstorm.

“BLIZZARDSTORM!"

The whole world suddenly went black for Swifttail.


	28. Return of Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blizzardstorm," cried Swifttail as he pelted over to Blizzardstorm, clustering him against his chest as Blizzardstorm cried in terror. "It's alright, it's okay. I got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."
> 
> Blizzardstorm continued to bury his head into his father's thick chest fur as he sobbed. Swifttail kept him completely away from Ezra so that he didn't have to look at him. Swifttail could feel his heart and his son's heart beating so wild that it was the only sound that Swifttail could hear. The world felt like it was ending.

“Swifttail, don't move," growled Halftail with his paws thrust out as he held Swifttail an inch away from Ezra's ignited lightsaber. 

Swifttail couldn't breathe and sweat clumped his fur. He panted madly as his eyes drifted over to his father. "Blizzardstorm," he croaked.

“Blizzardstorm is fine," replied Halftail calmly as he looked over to his grandson. He was being protected by Keen, who stood in front of him with his wings spread. Even though Ezra was frozen and couldn't attack the healer, Keen didn't want to take any chances with him and his unstable nature.

Kanan sighed heavily as he pulled the lightsaber away from Ezra's hands. Halftail released his son and Swifttail darted over to Blizzardstorm.

“Blizzardstorm," cried Swifttail as he pelted over to Blizzardstorm, clustering him against his chest as Blizzardstorm cried in terror. "It's alright, it's okay. I got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

Blizzardstorm continued to bury his head into his father's thick chest fur as he sobbed. Swifttail kept him completely away from Ezra so that he didn't have to look at him. Swifttail could feel his heart and his son's heart beating so wild that it was the only sound that Swifttail could hear. The world felt like it was ending.

Ezra gasped as he looked around with Halftail coming over. He snarled at the Padawan and lashed his tail against the ground. "You. Almost. Killed. My. Son. And. Grandson! What in the name of the stars were you thinking?!”

Ezra flinched at Halftail's harsh tone. He gulped as all of the color drained from his face. "I wasn't—“

“That's right," cut in Halftail with a growl rolling in the back of his throat. All he saw in front of himself was red and he wasn’t nothing more than to sink his claws into Ezra’s throat. "You weren't thinking!”

He folded his ears against his head as he stalked over to Swifttail and Blizzardstorm. He lowered down and nudged each of them to try and calm them down. "Shhh, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to either of you while I'm around, I promise."

Ezra looked around and saw the gash on Swifttail's shoulder and the way that Blizzardstorm shook and clung to his father. "Swifttail, Blizzardstorm, I'm sorry!"

Kanan came forward and grasped Ezra's shoulders firmly, yet kindly. "Come on, Ezra, it's time to go," chided Kanan sternly.

Ezra whimpered. "But, Kanan, I didn't mean to," gasped Ezra.

Kanan frowned slightly as he sighed. "I know," he confessed gently. "But, it's probably best that we go. We don't want to cause Blizzardstorm anymore pain right now, do you?"

Ezra seemed troubled and Swifttail couldn't blame him, but he had to look after his son. "No, of course not, Kanan. I'll go," he sighed. He cast one more glance as he caught a shadow of Blizzardstorm's face. "Im sorry. I'm so sorry."

He left with his feet nearly dragging and his eyes narrowed. He was angry with himself, but he knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He just hated thinking about what could've happened and that was what broke his heart. 

“Dad," whimpered Blizzardstorm against Swifttail. "I want Mom."

Swifttail's heart broke as he blinked the tears from his eyes. "I wish she was here too, Blizzardstorm. I know that you never knew your mother, but she was amazing. She's watching over you and I promise that nothing is going to happen to you like that again."

Halftail padded over to Swifttail and he dipped head to his son. "How about I help you get Blizzardstorm into the healer's den? I think that I have somethings I need to take care of with Kanan."

Birchfoot hopped forward out of the corner of Halftail's eye and smiled kindly. "It's alright, Halftail. You need to stay with your son and I'll go with Kanan."

Halftail looked at him in complete shock. "Birchfoot, no offense, but you're a healer. Shouldn't you be in the den, you know, healing?"

Birchfoot struggled not to let the hurt show on his face. Instead, he squared his shoulders and nodded in determination. "Yes, well, your family has been through something quite traumatic if I do say so myself. I think that it would be best for you to spend time together."

“And Swifttail's wound," pressed Halftail as he flicked his tail at his son's shoulder.

“Lightsabers are unique in the way that they seal wounds with heat. There is nothing that I can do that the lightsaber didn't already do. I have some thyme and poppy set aside for you, but they can have it under this circumstance," Birchfoot rambled. "You know what they all look like."

Halftail clearly didn't want to agree to this, but Birchfoot wasn't giving him much of a choice. He knew how much it would mean to Blizzardstorm and Swifttail if he stayed and he had to think about them too. They were, after all, his family.

“Fine," Halftail finally decided. "But, take Snowfall with you. I don't want any idle paws around here right now."

Birchfoot was sure that Halftail just wanted Snowfall around as protection. But, he didn't argue it. Halftail felt a certain protectiveness around Kanan and with Halftail not being there, someone needed to watch after Kanan. Apparently Birchfoot didn't count.

“Will do," vowed the healer with a polite dip of his head while his insides squirmed. He hadn't actually been on a mission like this before, but he knew how important this was. He needed to know all about this so that he could help his patients. 

Kanan stepped forward and looked to Halfail. "Time to go."

Halftail tipped his head. "Actually, Birchfoot and Snowfall are going with you. I need to take care of some family things," Halftail explained cautiously, unsure of how Kanan may react.

Kanan seemed surprised, but he wasn't going to argue with Halftail, especially not after what had just happened. Kanan scratched Halftail between the ears as he ran his palm down his muzzle. It was a sort of strange ritual thing that they sometimes did, but it was usually when no one else was watching.

“Okay. I'll find Snowfall and then we'll be on our way," breathed Kanan as he turned.

Birchfoot touched his nose to Halftail's ear before the two of them went their separate ways. Birchfoot limped over to Kanan as he climbed aboard the speeder. Snowfall bounded forward and climbed up right beside Birchfoot. She brushed her head against his shoulder and sighed.

“I can't believe that this is all happening," confessed Snowfall with round eyes. "Do you know why?"

“No, but I'm hoping to figure this out," answered Birchfoot as Kanan started the speeder and they sped forward, leaving Ezra and their troubles behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail helped Swifttail and Blizzardstorm into the healer's den. There was an unoccupied bed and Halftail picked up Blizzardstorm by the scruff and swung him onto the bed since Swifttail appeared too weak to do it at the moment. His shoulder was throbbing, and even though it wasn't bleeding, it still looked very painful.

“Thank you," rasped Swifttail as he struggled to climb onto the bed. Halftail shoved his haunches from behind and Swifttail collapsed right beside his son. He pulled Blizzardstorm close and tried to groom him with long strokes of his tongue, panting a bit from the effort.

Halftail nuzzled his son as he heard a small knock at the door. He lifted his head and twitched his ears in surprise when he saw that it was Leafshine.

“Leafshine, what are you doing here," he asked gently as she came over and he licked her between the ears. "I don't think that Blizzardstorm and Swifttail are up for visitors."

Leafshine shook her head adamantly. "I'm not here for them. I'm here for you!" She motioned him out of the den madly. Halftail stifled a groan as he stepped out with the door slamming shut behind them.

W’hat is so important, Leafshine," asked Halftail sternly. He needed to be with his son and grandson right now unless it was an emergency.

Leafshine looked almost giddy with excitement. "I saw Ezra get on a speeder and follow Kanan, Snowfall, and Birchfoot."

“Ezra," echoed Halftail in shock. He thought that he was going to stay at base and at least try to get some rest. That did not mean follow Kanan to see Bendu. 

Halftail stifled a groan. He was a Jedi! He wasn't supposed to be babysitting fish-brained Padawans. But, Snowfall was with Kanan and Halftail couldn't risk anything happening to her. "Fine," he muttered as he decided what to do. "I have to go after them."

“Can I come," asked Leafshine hopefully.

“No," snapped Halftail in shock. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he would feel the need to protect her if she tagged along. "No. I need you to stay with Swifttail and Blizzardstorm. I'll take Adderfang. He's going to have to get used to these sort of situations."

Leafshine looked a little disappointed, but she didn't argue it. "Yes, Halftail, I understand," she told him with a nod.

Halftail touched his nose to her ear before he padded out of the den. He saw Adderfang sitting with Molis, talking quietly with their heads bowed. Adderfang's dark fur glowed in the sunlight and he no longer had any kit fur around his ears. He was nearly as big as Swifttail and Halftail was sure that he would get even bigger than his father. His muscular shoulders rippled and Halftail could only imagine the Jedi that he would become.

“Adderfang, I need your help," announced Halftail as he came up beside them.

“Is something else wrong," questioned Molis.

“Ezra went rogue and he's going to find Kanan and the others. I don't trust him right now and Snowfall is with them. Adderfang, these are the sort of missions that you'll have as a Jedi. Do you want to come," Halftail questioned.

Adderfang's eyes glowed. "Yes," he exclaimed as he rose to his paws and worked his claws against the ground. "What do I have to do?"

“Stand beside me and don't do anything unless I say so. This could be dangerous," warned Halftail as they found an unoccupied speeder. He jumped on and started it while Adderfang clambered onto the back. "I just hope that we're not too late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are we doing here," asked Snowfall as she looked around in total awe. 

Birchfoot limped beside the snowy white she-cat, just in as much awe as she was. "I believe this is where your grandfather met Bendu. I've heard him talk about it before."

“That would be correct."

A booming voice was heard as the thing that Snowfall thought was just plants became a giant creature. She had never seen anything like it and fear took over. She tucked behind Birchfoot, shivering in fear.

“It is alright, little one. I'm not going to hurt you, only help you," Bendu bellowed.

Kanan dipped his head. "And that is exactly why we're here. We need your help with a situation that I'm having with my Padawan," explained Kanan.

Bendu stroked his long beard. "And what sort of situation would that be?"

“My Padawan has a connection to a Sith and it's taking over. He attacked another Jedi and his son. He almost killed both of them," explained Kanan.

Bendu let out a deep sigh and sunk his claws into the ground. "That is troubling. I take it that he still has the Sith Holocron?"

“Yes," answered Kanan. "Can you help us or tell us what to do?"

“Wait, what's that," asked Snowfall as she turned to see Ezra driving a speeder with Halftail and Adderfang right behind. They stopped and climbed off of the speeder. Halftail kept his distance from Ezra, but he didn't hesitate to join anyone else.

Birchfoot looked to Halftail in shock with hurt also showing on his face. "What are you doing here, Halftail?"

“I heard Ezra was coming here and I had to make sure that he didn't do anything fish-brained," answered Halftail with distrust glowing in his eyes.

Ezra spun to face Halftail. "I won't do anything like that again, I promise. I just want whatever is wrong with me to stop!"

“It's not going to stop unless you sever your connection with Maul," explained Bendu to interrupt the arguing around him.

Halftail had never heard of anyone having a connection with a Sith before. He had heard a connection between Jedi, but never like this. This was just alarming and Halftail didn't like it at all.

“And how do we sever this connection," pressed Halftail with a cautious look to Ezra. "And will it work? I don't think that my family is safe around him at the moment."

Bendu nodded. "I completely understand. But, you're going to have to defeat him in your mind, young Ezra."

Ezra raised his hands and nearly claws at his head, whimpering in anger and pain. "I just want him out of my head! I don't want to hurt anyone. They don't deserve to live in fear, especially Blizzardstorm. He was just defending his father."

Kanan gripped Ezra's shoulder as Ezra looked over to Halftail. Halftail's eye was still cold, but he didn't say anything. "I promise that we will figure this out, Ezra. Have faith."

Ezra nodded while the atmosphere changed around them. Halftail immediately drew Snowfall and Adderfang toward him while Birchfoot arched his shoulders to defend anything that he could. He wasn't a Jedi or a warrior, but he could certainly defend anything that he wanted.

Snowfall poked her head from around her grandfather's paws and gasped when she saw a lumbering man heading straight toward them. He had horns on top of his head and his teeth were terrifying looking as they gnashes together.

“Halftail!"

Halftail swiveled his head to look at Maul. "Maul," he growled with his ears shoved forward.

“It's good to see you all again. I didn't expect to see so many young faces," Maul breathed as he came forward with his teeth slightly bared. 

Snowfall ducked beside her brother in fear while Adderfang bristled the fur along his spine and growled. Halftail blocked Adderfang from Maul and while Adderfang had no fear and that could be a good thing, but not right now.

Maul looked around to see Birchfoot growling and hissing in front of Adderfang and Snowfall. "And a cripple? My, my, you probably think that I've lost my touch if you're bringing a cripple."

“Cripple," echoed Birchfoot in rage. "I'll show you cripple!"

Maul came over to Kanan and Ezra, ignoring Birchfoot’s spitting. "Ezra, it's so good to see my apprentice once more," exclaimed Maul as he stopped right beside Ezra as Kanan tried to pull Ezra back.

“He's not your apprentice," snapped Kanan.

“Not yet," replied Maul with a shrug. "But, soon."

Halftail padded forward with his claws curling into the ground with his lip curling. "You're not welcome here, Maul! We've come to be rid of you, not welcome you in. You've done nothing but harm us."

“Easy, kitty, I'm not talking to you. I have no interest in what you want. I'm here for Ezra," Maul continued.

Adderfang let out a growl as he stalked to his grandfather's side with no fear in his eyes. "We want his connection severed. How will we do that?"

“You want his connection to me gone, do you," asked Maul as he let out a laugh. "Yes, I can do that, but Ezra comes with me as well as this one." He pointed at Adderfang and Adderfang looked at the ground as if he thought that Maul was pointing at anyone but him.

“No," screamed Snowfall as she skidded forward, nearly falling into her brother. "You can't take him! You can't take Adderfang!"

Halftail lashed his tail against the ground. "I agree. Adderfang is not up for a trade."

“And neither is Ezra," argued Kanan.

Adderfang pulled away from Halftail and met his grandfather's eyes with maturity and strength. He gulped as he turned to Maul with still no lingering fear in his eyes. "I'll go with you if you sever the connection with Ezra. If you do that, then I'll come with both of you."

Halftail nearly yanked Adderfang away from Maul while Birchfoot spiraled around to face the cocky apprentice. "Are you out of your mind?! You can't go with him! What will your father think?"

“I don't know," mumbled Adderfang as he lifted his head to meet Birchfoot's gaze again. "But, I think that my mother would be proud."

The hurt and grief on Birchfoot's face was clear. He licked his lips as he hung his head, thinking of his sister. "I hate when you use Adlerleaf against me," he muttered before he nodded to Halftail. "You have to let him do this if he feels this strongly about it."

“Really," questioned Halftail in shock that Birchfoot could step aside that easily at the mere mention of his littermate, no matter the circumstances. "This is beyond dangerous!"

“And he will be a Jedi. You have to let him take chances," Birchfoot meowed as he took a step back, tears evident in his eyes.

Adderfang dipped his head to Birchfoot in appreciation. The two never usually saw eye to eye, but for a brief moment respect was exchanged. 

He then faced Halftail and his whiskers twitched. "I promise that I'll be careful, Grandpa."

Halftail took a step forward and pulled Adderfang toward him. He licked his between the ears before he took a step back and nudged his haunch. He padded over to Maul, but Halftail was sure that he was nervous even if he didn’t verbally say it.

“We don't have to do this," Kanan argued to both of them. He took out his lightsaber and pointed it at Maul. "What's stopping me from just striking you down?”

Maul laughed. "I've set a tracking beacon to your base. If anything happens to me, it will go off and the Empire will be able to find your base. Take your chance, Jedi."

Kanan deactivated his lightsaber. Ezra and Kanan quickly began to speak quietly and Halftail could tell that they were feeling the same as he felt with Adderfang. He could only imagine how his son would feel. Swifttail would probably have his hide for all of this. But, he just hoped that Swifttail wouldn't find out about this anytime soon.

Maul set off with both Ezra and Adderfang. Halftail couldn't believe that this was happening. He wanted to call to Adderfang to come back, but it was like his voice didn't work. 

“Adderfang," Snowfall nearly sobbed. Snowfall and Adderfang were extremely close. All of the littermates were close, but Adderfang and Snowfall were close to each other while Leafshine and Blizzardstorm were close to each other as well. It was clear that it was breaking the she-cat's heart.

Birchfoot clustered around Snowfall, running his tail down her spine to comfort her. "You know that Adderfang will be alright. He's the strongest tom that I've ever met!"

Kanan shook his head as he scratched Halftail between the ears. "We have to follow them."

Suddenly, a ship came from the base and landed a few paces from the hole in the ground. Halftail turned to see Bendu behind him, surprised that he had forgotten that he was there. "Thank you, Bendu."

“Not to worry, Halftail. Be careful," Bendu called. “And may the force be with you.”

Halftail dipped his head as he darted forward and came over to Sabine. "Do you think that you can follow them?”

Snowfall darted forward and nearly pushed Sabine right out of the way. "I can do it. I can fly anything," she boasted as she took into the ship immediately.

“She is the best pilot that we know," explained Birchfoot with a small nod. "Have faith in her."

Halftail sighed, a grimace on his space. "It's not her that I'm worried about. It's Ezra and Adderfang."


	29. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for one Jedi to become a Jedi Knight.

Halftail's mind was like a tornado in his head. He started to pace with his paws lashing to and fro underneath him. He narrowed his eyes as he sighed heavily, his heart beating madly in his chest. He prayed to the stars one moment, and cursed them the next. He couldn't believe that this was happening. 

“Stop pacing," chided Birchfoot from where he cleaned his leg with long strokes of his tongue. "It's not helping anyone, especially Adderfang!"

“Adderfang needs my help," Halftail pointed out as he padded over to Birchfoot and thrust his muzzle an inch from the healer. "I took an oath to defend and now my family is caught in the middle. They're always caught in the middle."

“That's what you risk when you have a family. You knew that it could be dangerous and the stars warned you not to take Bine as your mate. Not that I wouldn't have done the same thing, but you took Bine as your mate and you had Swifttail. Swifttail did the same thing with Adlerleaf and now they have four amazing and beautiful kits. They are smart and precious and courageous. You can't just stop them from living," Birchfoot pointed out in a rambling fashion.

Halftail shook his head. "Maybe I should've never taken Bine as a mate. That would've made things with less of a heartbreak for me."

There was a sort snort from Birchfoot. "Would you really want to do that? Did you love Bine? More than anything?"

“Yes," answered Halftail with his eyes slightly slanted. "Of course I loved her more than anything. That's why I took her as my mate."

“Exactly," exclaimed Birchfoot with his ears standing up on top of his head. "You loved her and, as much as you complain about it, you would never, ever change it. You loved her and you would do it again. You love your son and your grandkits. You may worry about them, but the love outweighs it all."

Halftail couldn't believe that this was coming from Birchfoot. Birchfoot never spoke this much in his life, let alone at one time. "You should've been a shrink or something. It feels like you're messing with my head."

“Maybe I am," shot back Birchfoot with a sly smile. "I've learned a lot from Blizzardstorm. He's good at analyzing this sort of stuff. Being blind he sees a lot."

There was a strange rocking of the ship and Halftail made his way to the front of the ship where Snowfall was struggling to control the ship. "This is an atmosphere that I haven't experienced before," she explained as she looked over her shoulder at her grandfather with round eyes.

Halftail stretched out a paw and gripped her shoulder surely. "You're okay. Trust yourself, little one."

Snowfall let out a breath of relief as she continued. She set down the ship gingerly and she looked to her grandfather for affirmation. Halftail gave a tiny nod and Snowfall's small chest puffed out in immense pride. She swiveled in her chair and leaped beside her grandfather, walking around as if she owned the ship.

She made an attempt to leave, but Halftail stretched out his tail to block her. "I don't think so." 

Snowfall frowned. "Why?!"

“Because I don't need two kits in critical condition," snapped Halftail sternly.

Snowfall shrunk under her grandfather's gaze. She let out a sigh as she struggled to meet his eye. "Halftail, you don't need to protect me. I can do this. I've been training for this." Her claws jutted out. "Besides, it's Adderfang, my brother!"

Birchfoot limped forward and brushed against Snowfall's shoulder. "Let her go. She has been training and you know it. She's gone this far."

Halftail hated being ganged up on. He folded his ears against the head and sighed heavily. "Fine, but stay close to me and don't place a whisker out of line!"

“I won't," vowed Snowfall as she skirted forward with Birchfoot following. Sabine and Kanan took the lead with Halftail bringing up the rear. He scented the air with his mouth slightly parted as he tried to scent the air. He couldn't detect much because of all the vegetation. It was difficult to decipher anything. However, he was able to detect a little bit of Adderfang's scent.

“I wonder if he's in trouble," fretted Snowfall.

Halftail couldn't afford to think like that. He tensed his shoulders as he bounded forward. "Follow the scent trail. It's faint, but it's there."

Birchfoot managed to catch onto the scent as he trudged forward slowly. His fur stood on end as he kinked his tail over his back. He suddenly gasped as he stopped beside a bush, yelping slightly as he saw a strange alter with green mist coming from it. Adderfang had his back to them, but Halftail knew that he wasn't like the usual Adderfang that he knew.

“What are we going to do," fretted Sabine.

“We don't really have a solid plan, but we need to help them," explained Halftail as a growl rolled in his throat as he stalked forward with his muscles rippling. 

The rest of the group followed as sounds started to chatter in Halftail's ears. He twitched his ears on top of his head while he stalked forward, growling in agitation.

“Leave them alone, Maul!"

Maul turned, but before he could do anything, the green spirits seemed to rise up. Halftail leaped forward, but a spirit halted right in front of him. Halftail hissed with his lips drawn back in a snarl as he tried to swipe at the spirit. However, the spirit was a spirit and nothing seemed to fade them. Halftail even tried to twist their neck and nothing happened. He snapped his jaws dangerously and lashed his tail against the ground.

Suddenly, the spirit dove forward and possessed Halftail. Halftail first felt woozy and disoriented. He shook his head to clear it, but he wasn't Halftail any longer. His eye opened and glowed green like he was radioactive. It let out a breath before he stalked forward.

“Halftail," yelped Snowfall as she bounded forward. She had never seen anything like this, but she was going to defend as much as she possibly could.

Birchfoot saw Snowfall leap toward the spirits and he shook his head. "These aren't the ones that you want to mess with. Snowfall, wait!"

The two darted forward as two spirits flanked them. Birchfoot and Snowfall stood back to back, swiping at the spirits as much as possible. They fought like the stars before they spirits overwhelmed them easily. There was a yelp from Snowfall as she collapsed, nearly shaking in pain and terror.

The spirit overtook her and she noticed that Birchfoot had been taken over too. Birchfoot rose to his paws with his green eyes burning in the light. He licked his lips and as he swiveled around to Adderfang with Snowfall at his side.

Halftail padded to join them with his lips peeled back in a snarl and a savage look to him. He lowered is head into his shoulders with his shoulders rippling as he stalked forward. His ears were shoved forward and the hole in his face appeared even more savage.

Adderfang looked to Ezra and gulped. "W-What do I do? I can't hurt my family!"

“Just drive them back," ordered Maul as he drew his lightsaber once and pointed it at Kanan as Kanan did the same. They started to lock lightsaber and push each other back.

There was a gulp from Adderfang as he sheathed his claws. He wasn't going to hurt his grandfather or sister, especially his sister. But, he had to stop them from harming him. 

A growl rolled deep in Halftail's throat as he lunged. He slammed into Adderfang with power and precision, knocking him sideways. Adderfang rolled on the ground and Adderfang growled as he darted to his paws. 

“Halftail, it's me, Adderfang," meowed Adderfang desperately as he continued to leap backwards and whimper in fear from his grandfather. 

Snowfall jumped for him as Halftail blocked his other escape. Adderfang stumbled backwards as he swiped at Snowfall's jaw. Snowfall let out a yelp as she fell sideways, but Halftail was hot on his tail.

“I'm sorry," screeched Adderfang as he was able to leap right over Halftail, kicking him against his chest to thrust him backwards. Halftail skidded and Adderfang bounded over to Ezra, shaking in terror. He had never been so afraid in his life and it was of his grandfather nonetheless. 

“Keep going," called Maul. "Follow me!"

Adderfang didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He tensed his shoulders and darted after Ezra and Maul. Halftail and Snowfall weren't far behind. They weren't as precise in this state, but they were still dangerous and would kill if they had the chance.

They darted forward and Adderfang suddenly stopped when he realized that they weren't right behind him. Adderfang turned and was more than surprised when he saw that Snowfall had sat down and was growling while Halftail was pacing back and forth. He looked beyond feral with a look of pure manic in his eyes.

“What's wrong with them? Why aren't they attacking us," asked Adderfang as he watched as Birchfoot limped up beside them too. He hadn't joined in on the fighting, but that was because of how weak he probably was. He wasn't a fighter by any means and it clearly showed in the way that he moved. He may have been just as feral, but unless you came within striking distance, there was no way for him to attack.

Maul narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. "They can't leave the barrier," answered Maul as he looked around. "We need to leave. I know that they're your friends, but we can't help them."

“They're not my friends," argued Adderfang as he gave his head a much needed shake. "They're my family! That's my grandfather and that's my sister and uncle! I'm not leaving them."

Ezra kneeled besides Adderfang. "I know how you feel, but I don't think that we can help them."

“I have to try," pleaded Adderfang desperately. Truth be told, he was going to go after them even if Ezra didn't approve. He bunched his shoulders and readied to lunge forward.

“Adderfang, think about this," broke in Maul with a growl.

It was too late. 

Adderfang pelted forward with his paws barely touching the ground. His claws scraped the ground as he leaped right over all of them. All of them turned and started to follow Adderfang with Adderfang panting madly as he struggled forward.

He skidded to a halt at the alter and extended his claws. He raked his claws into it and more green spirits leaped up, snapping and screeching at him.

“How dare you touch our sacred ground!" One witch loomed just in front of Adderfang's face.

Adderfang arched his back. "I'm not afraid of you and I never will be! Let my family go," he snarled as he raked his claws down against it, trying with all of his might to cause them enough pain to loose their hold on his family.

Suddenly, Halftail leaped forward and snapped his jaws dangerously close to Adderfang's throat. Adderfang was knocked against the alter by Halftail's strong paws. Adderfang rolled forward and Halftail's jaws clasped on thin air instead of slicing through his thick pelt. Adderfang turned in one swift motion and thrust Halftail against the alter, letting out a deep yowl.

“Let go of my grandpa!"

He continued to shove Halftail against the alter until the spirit was released from his body in a heartbeat. Adderfang let out a breath of relief as he met Halftail's eye, his real eye. The tom moaned as he shook his head to clear it, struggling to get the breath out in fast intervals.

“Halftail," exclaimed Adderfang as he darted forward, pushing his head against his grandfather’s chest. "I was so worried!"

Halftail lifted a paw and hugged Adderfang close. "I'm okay," whispered Halftail. He felt a little dizzy and disoriented, but other than that he felt fine, all things considered. "There's no need to worry. Besides, you never worry!"

Adderfang nearly shrunk in surprise with his cheek flushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't start," he protested.

There was a hissing sound behind them as Birchfoot and Snowfall faced them. They spat and looked like they were rabid. It was almost terrifying to look at.

“I'll take Birchfoot you take Snowfall," offered Halftail as he lowered into a battle crouch. "Just make sure that you push the spirit out and don't hurt them."

Adderfang twitched his tail tip. "Got it," he announced as he darted forward.

He leaped for his sister and easily sidestepped her attacks. They had played together since they were kits and he knew every single move that she could play on him. Then again, she knew every one of his moves and no one was getting anywhere.

Halftail was having a little more luck with Birchfoot. Birchfoot wasn't a bad fighter by any means, but he was lame. His hind leg slowed him down and he wasn't able to dodge all of Halftail's attacks. He was able to land a few blows himself, but they weren't painful blows. Birchfoot just wasn't a fighter.

Halftail managed to leap onto Birchfoot shoulders and shoved him against the ground. Birchfoot hissed and withered around, thrusting his head around with saliva dripping from his fangs. Halftail grimaced at him, but he knew that it wasn't Birchfoot. This was a Night Sister.

Halftail ripped the spirit right from Birchfoot and Birchfoot fell limp at Halftail's paws. He was barely breathing and fear consumed Halftail. Everyone reacted to it differently, but those who were weaker physically usually had a harder time with more side effects.

“Birchfoot," screeched Halftail as he slapped his cheek.

Birchfoot woke up with his eyes flickering in the light. He looked to Halftail in surprise. "Halftail, why are you standing over me?"

Halftail realized that that this was pretty awkward. He leaped off of Birchfoot and shook out his flank. "Sorry about that. I had to force the evil spirit out of you."

“Evil spirit," echoed Birchfoot with his whiskers twitching in alarm. "What did I miss?"

“I'll explain later," answered Halftail as he saw Adderfang still struggling with Snowfall. "Right now Snowfall needs our help!"

The two toms bounded forward, flanking Adderfang on other side as they force Snowfall backwards. Snowfall didn't know their battle moves and it clearly showed. It was amazing to watch Halftail fight like that and even Birchfoot was admirable.

Adderfang just continued to push his sister back before they tired her enough for him to leap onto her shoulders and hold her down. "Now what," Adderfang asked as she struggled madly.

Halftail dipped his head. "Now you have to chase out that evil spirit." 

“H-How," stammered Adderfang with his whiskers quivering in fright. 

Halftail lifted his paw and thrust it against the ground, pretending that it was Snowfall's face. "You have to hit out the spirit and it's not going to be pleasant. Just thrust your paw and hit her cheek. That should work." Adderfang hesitated. "She'll thank you in the long run."

Adderfang bunched his shoulders and let out a deep breath, shuddering at the thought of hurting his sister. He summoned all of his strength and thrust it against Snowfall's face. She let out a long screech as something green and evil left her body. She sprang back to her usual self right away, looking to her brother in shock. "W-What happened," she panted.

Adderfang stepped off of her and helped her up. "It's a long story, but I'm glad that you're okay," he breathed as he touched noses to her affectionately and the two purred for a few heartbeats.

Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine all rushed over, looking like their normal selves. Ezra kneeled down and stroked Adderfang and Snowfall while Kanan checked Halftail out to his dismay and anger.

“Are you all okay," panted Kanan weakly.

Halftail dipped his head as he licked his lips, flicking his tail over his back. "We'll be okay," he reassured with a pant. "But, I think that it's time that we headed back. We have a lot to discuss."

“Where's Maul," questioned Birchfoot offhandedly, like he could've cared less where Maul went.

“Gone," answered Ezra as he rubbed at his temples. "And it's probably for the best."

“Did you find anything out," pressed Kanan hopefully.

Ezra tilted his head. "Like how to defeat the Sith? I'm not sure. But, I was given a name: Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Recognition showed on Halftail's face. "Now that's name I haven't heard in a long time, or a face that I haven't seen in a long time," he whispered to Kanan. "Do you think that he's still alive?”

“I think that our best bet is to find out," answered Kanan as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Another good plan is to get back and get some rest. I think that we all need it."

Halftail nodded, seeing that Snowfall and Adderfang already looked dead on his paws. He made his way over to them and nuzzled each one in turn. "You did spectacular today, both of you! Adderfang, you weren't selfish and you did everything you could to protect anyone. And Snowfall, you fought like the stars and you helped your brother. You weren't afraid of the dangers. You jumped right in."

Snowfall blushed while Adderfang soaked in the praise. "I just want to be a pilot," explained Snowfall as she twirled around. "Do you think that I'm good enough?”

“You're more than good enough and with the right training from Bluefeather and Hera, I'm sure that you're on your way to your own ship," whispered Halftail with a wink of his eye.

Snowfall squirmed like a newborn kit as Halftail forced them along. It didn't take long to make it to the ship and as soon as they did, Birchfoot collapsed. He panted heavily and tilted his head up to Halftail as the tom passed.

“I see why I don't do this more. I'm not cut out for this," Birchfoot puffed.

Halftail laid down heavily beside him. "I know, me either," he joked and Birchfoot smiled slightly. "You know, I would have you on any mission, any day."

Birchfoot smiled as he rested his head on his paws. Halftail did the same and noticed that Adderfang and Snowfall had curled up to sit together, just like they had done when they were kits. Halftail smiled and drifted off.

When Halftail awoke, they were landing. He rose to his paws and prodded a paw into Birchfoot's side. The tom snorted a bit as he rose to his paws, arching his back in a massive stretch. "Wait, we're here already?"

“Yes, and I hate to break it to you, but I think that you might have patients," pointed out Halftail.

Birchfoot stifled a groan. "Yeah, a healer's work is never truly done, is it," he asked as he limped along, grunting a bit with every step. Halftail hoped that he hadn't injured the tom, but it was difficult with the spirits.

“Adderfang, wait," called Halftail as he halted in front of the tom. "I think that there's something that your father and I have to do, and then you're ready to become a Padawan."

Adderfang's eyes glowed. "Really? Now?!"

“Well, when your father is up to it," replied Halftail as he stretched out a paw and ruffled the fur between his ears.

“Up to what?"

Adderfang spun around and let out a gasp as he saw his father. "Dad," he exclaimed as he darted forward, nearly knocking the slightly disoriented puma down.

Halftail strode to his side in shock. "What are you doing out of the den?"

“It's fine," reassured Swifttail with a flick of his paw. "I took those herbs that Birchfoot got me and it doesn't hurt that much to walk. I mean, I'll always have a scar, but it looks better than yours."

Halftail wasn't sure if Swifttail meant his face or his tail. He decided to go with both. "True, very true."

“Now, what am I up to," asked Swifttail as he nuzzled Adderfang's cheek.

Adderfang pushed him back with an angry huff. "Dad," he moaned. "I'm too old for that now."

Swifttail smiled to show his teeth before he turned his attention to Halftail. Halftail didn't mind boasting about Adderfang. "Adderfang was amazing! He was loyal, brave, and selfless. That's everything that I look for in a Jedi. I can feel the force through his veins and his dedication is unmoving."

Swifttail gulped. "Do you really think that I'm ready?"

“Of course you're ready," answered Halftail. "I wouldn't make you a Jedi unless I was positive. See, we live a lot longer than humans, so I've seen a lot more than I've told you. Trust me, I know a trained Jedi when I see one."

There was a blush from Swifttail before he dipped his head. He had been waiting for this moment since he had started training, but now that it was here, he was nervous. He didn't want to mess anything up. He never saw his father make a mistake and he didn't want to disappoint him.

“I'll gather everyone up," exclaimed Snowfall as she nudged Adderfang. "And you can help!"

Usually, a Jedi ceremony was private and personal, but they were going to do things a little different. They were a new era of Jedi and Halftail had the perfect speech in mind.

They made their way to the middle of base as surprised rebels started to cluster around in a semicircle. Halftail saw the rebels gather around and he smiled timidly at some of them. They had no idea what was going on and it was showing. 

Once everyone was gathered, Halftail cleared his throat and padded to the front of the semicircle. He wasn't great with speeches like this, but this was a special occasion. Halftail looked around and met Kanan's dark gaze.

He pivoted his head and was shocked to see Bine standing besides Bluefeather. Bine looked at him and took in a deep breath and looked at him, smiling at him.

Halftail copied her, taking a deep breath and letting it out as well. "I know that you are all wondered why we are gathered here today."

There were soft murmurs and he gulped. "Right." He cleared his throat. "We are here to welcome a new Jedi into our mists. Now, we have a few Padawans, but one is ready to become a Jedi. May the stars light his path.”

“Who," asked a voice from the back that Halftail didn't recognize. 

Halftail fluffed out his fur. "Swifttail, step forward!"

Swifttail lifted his head as he padded forward fearfully with his eyes shinning. He was clearly excited that he was going to become a Jedi, but he wasn't great with attention like that.

“Swifttail, you have trained with me for longer than I can imagine. You have been through more trials than I would've liked you to go through. You lost your mother and your mate, but you have four beautiful kits to raise. You balance your duties as Jedi, healer, and father well. You have done well and I recognize that you are ready to become a Jedi."

“Is this how a real Jedi Knight ceremony is," whispered Leafshine up to Kana, but it was fairly loud.

Kanan shook his head. "It's a little different, but we kind of figure it out as we go."

Leafshine nodded slowly while Halftail continued. "Swifttail, do you promise to honor the Jedi Code, protect those who can't protect themselves, and live by the oath of a Jedi?"

True, Swifttail had stumbled a bit with the code. He had taken a mate and he was a father, but those kits were the best things that had happened to them, so Halftail couldn't complain. Anyone else who did complain about it was nothing to Halftail. All that mattered was his son's happiness in all of this.

Swifttail looked up at his father and puffed out his chest. "I do."

“Then, by the power's of the force I welcome you a as a Jedi Knight among us." Halftail lifted his paw and drew his lightsaber. He gingerly took it to Swifttail's head and cut off the braid that was tucked behind his ear without much effort. "You have shed your Padawan braid as a sign of your Knighthood."

There were yowls and shouts from behind them, mostly his kits.

“Swifttail!"

“Swifttail!"

“Swifttail!"

“I have one more announcement," Halftail yowled, cutting through the silence. "Adderfang will be Swifttail's apprentice."

Adderfang darted forward and nearly plowed into his father. "Adderfang, do you promise to uphold the Jedi Code and defend those who can't defend themselves and use the force with respect?"

“I do," squeaked Adderfang like a kit.

“Then by the powers of the force I call upon you to look at this kit. He is ready to become a Jedi and I pray that you will guide him. Swifttail will take over your training. May the force be with you."

“Adderfang!"'

“Adderfang!"

“Adderfang!"

After the cheering died down, Swifttail turned to his overly excited son.

“Does this mean that I'm going to get a lightsaber," asked Adderfang breathlessly as he jabbed at the sky with his paw.

Swifttail snorted in amusement. "In due time, but not right now. I'm going to teach you that there's more to a Jedi than the weapon he carries."

Adderfang looked at him in surprise. "Then what is being a Jedi really about?"

“You have a lot to learn, Adderfang," sighed Swifttail in exasperation. "But, I'm going to teach you everything."


	30. Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up on an extreme rebel such as Saw is only going to make things even more complicated.

“Good. Good," praised Swifttail as he crept around his son, helping his son hold up the training lightsaber in his front paws while he balanced on his hind legs. He swiped at nothing and Swifttail quickly brushed his paws against his son's shoulders. "Easy. Concentrate. Feel where the blast will come from."

A little practicing droid that Jedi's used hovered in front of them. It shot small shocks at Adderfang, but it was certainly not enough to hurt him. Adderfang yelped in surprise as one collided with his haunch. "Ouch," he muttered darkly.

“You'll get it," chided Swifttail as he hit him on the back with his tail. "It took me a while too. Not all Jedi's are natural at everything. Some don't like to fly or others don't like to fancy tricks when fighting or some don't enjoy diplomacy. You just have to practice and work hard to achieve your goals."

Adderfang let out a grunt as he deactivated his lightsaber. "You should've been an inspirational speaker," he grumbled.

Swifttail let out a snort with his tail lashing against the ground. "Fish-brain," he spat.

Adderfang smiled before the doors opened above and Sabine bounded in. "Hey, I think that you two are going to want to see this," she suggested.

Swifttail and Adderfang exchanged a glance before they bounded forward. They climbed up the stairs then bounded into the bridge. It was certainly more cramped than it usually was with everyone, not to mention that everyone was growing. Swifttail's kits were barely kits anymore and Swifttail was more than proud of them. However, it was hard to watch them grow.

“We have a transmission," explained Hera as she sat back. "I thought that everyone best be here."

They all nodded to each other as she turned it on. Surprise showed as Bail Organa's showed. Halftail bowed his head at the senator as surprise showed on his face. He knew that he was still alive, but seeing him like that was beyond surprising. 

“Senator Organa," breathed Hera in as much surprise as the rest of them. "What a pleasure it is to see you. This must be very important."

Senator Organa nodded. "It is. Your squad's name was given to me after the finding on Geonosis."

“You mean when we found out there were were no Geonosians? That is certainly something," pointed out Bluefeather as she furrowed her wings a bit. 

Senator Organa dipped his head. "Exactly. But, that's not all that I need. We lost a squad and I trust only you to bring them back," he announced.

“Well, do we have any idea who we're looking for," asked Halftail with his broad shoulders pointed right at Organa.

Organa didn't need to speak. Rex beat him to it. "Saw," he growled.

“Saw," echoed Kanan. "I take it that you know of this mission?"

“I know about it," corrected Rex stiffly. "But, whenever Saw is around there is always trouble."

Bluefeather twitched her ears as she gazed out at the space in front of her. "And now it looks like he's trouble in Geonosis," she growled softly.

Adderfang let out a purr as he bounded around to Swifttail, looking up at his father expectantly. "Does this mean that this is my first mission, Dad," asked Adderfang with excitement showing on his face.

Swifttail looked over to Halftail. Halftail twitched his whiskers as he thought about what to say, but this was Swifttail's decision now. He was now a father and a Master at the same time. Swifttail looked at his son and nodded slowly. "Yes, you can come." Adderfang let out a yowl of excitement. "But, you have to do everything that I say and stay close. You don't even have a lightsaber yet, little one."

“I can do it," vowed Adderfang as he puffed out his chest in pride.

Swifttail nosed him forward. “I know that you can." He lifted his head and gazed around. "Who else is coming?"

Halftail flicked his ear as he brushed Swifttail forward. "I'll leave this one to you two. Show me what you two can do," he told his son. 

“Talk about no pressure," whispered Sabine to Snowfall.

Snowfall chuckled to herself as she bounded forward and leaped against Adderfang. "You're going to be the greatest Jedi ever!" She shrunk when she looked over to her father, grandfather, and Keen. "I mean, you all are great Jedi too. It's just that Adderfang is-“

“We get it," interrupted Halftail as he lowered his head down as they entered the planet Geonosis. "You're loyal to your littermate. That's good."

The ship started to quake and shift as they entered a sandstorm. There was a soft growl as Birchfoot limped forward and fell into Halftail. Halftail helped him stand up as Molis helped him on the other side. Blizzardstorm rolled into Ezra's leg while Leafshine rolled into him.

Halftail sunk his claws into the ship as he tried to straighten. "For the love of StarBound," he spat. He remembered all of this from before, but he hated Geonosia with a passion. He had been here only once and it had not gone well. Apparently, Geonosians liked to eat cat if they had the chance. 

“Do you remember this Rex," asked Kanan over his shoulder.

Rex smiled. "I wish that I didn't, but how can I forget?"

The entire ship continued to shake before they finally landed and they all were jolted forward. Halftail's back arched as he helped Birchfoot stand up the rest of the way. Birchfoot fluffed out his fur and shook out his pelt.

“Thanks," grunted Birchfoot. 

Halftail dipped his head with his whiskers brushing the ground. "Don't mention it."

Hera turned in her seat to look at everyone. "Okay, we'll split up into two teams. Ezra, Kanan, Swifttail, Adderfang, Rex, and Keen you are going out there to find Saw," Hera explained.

Zeb and Molis looked up. "What about us?"

“We are going to stay here in case the Empire comes back," explained Blufeather as she faced them.

Zeb clambered his hands together as he smiled. "I've been needing to knock some buckets!"

Swifttail nudged Adderfang's haunches as he joined Keen's side. "We better get some helmets or something to block out the sand before we go blind," he suggested as he kinked his tail over his back. 

They headed into the back of the Ghost, looking for anything that could be like a helmet. It's not like they wore them often, but they probably needed something. They rummaged around before Kanan came to the back looking for them.

“Come on, let's go," he chided.

Keen shrugged his shoulders with his wings slightly lifting along his flank. "Looks like we're going to have to make the best of it and close our eyes," he sighed as he marched forward, flying to meet Kanan. Swifttail and Adderfang clambered after him as they headed outside.

The sand battered against them while Swifttail stood in front of Adderfang to try and block as much of the sand from stinging his son’s eyes as possible. "Lower your head and close your eyes," ordered Swifttail as he called over his shoulder in the howling wind. "I don't ant to have to be picking out sand from anyone's eyes."

They tiptoed forward until Chopper slammed into Keen's haunch. "Ouch," Keen snapped as he spiraled around, snarling as Chopper beeped noisily and forced himself forward. 

Ezra blocked Keen from sinking his claws into Chopper's hide. "Easy." Keen snorted as he drew backwards. Chopper whirled and beeped once more. "Oh, you can't see. What do you think the rest of us are doing?"

Rex looked around and pointed forward. "We're better off in the tunnels. They're dangerous, but at least they're out of the elements."

They headed toward the tunnels, lumbering and cautious with each step. Swifttail squeezed his eyes shut as he swiveled himself around to face Adderfang. "You alright?"

“Fine," called the tom above the wind. "Just prickly."

Swifttail almost smiled as he heard his son. "We're almost there. I think that I can see something ahead of us," he grunted as he bunched his shoulders and continued forward swiftly.

They finally made their way into a tunnel and Keen let out a gasp of relief as he spread his wings and gave himself a much needed shake, sending sand showering over Swifttail. Swifttail bared his teeth as he twitched his tail tip. "Keen! Do you mind?"

Keen smiled bashfully. "Sorry. It just itches so bad," he complained as he sat down and scratched at his ear as more sand fell forward.

“Yeah, I got that," grumbled Swifttail as he puffed out his own fur and shook out his fur once more with Adderfang doing the same. Adderfang clustered over to his father and grumbled under his breath about the weather.

Kanan swiveled his head around to look at them. "We better keep going."

Swifttail and Keen padded forward, side by side, with Adderfang bringing up the rear as he kicked at his ground, growling softly. Swifttail ignored him as he heard Ezra continuing to shout Saw's name.

“Saw!"

“Saw!"

“Saw Geraraw!"

“How do you even spell his last name," asked Keen quizzically as he looked at Swifttail.

Swifttail wrinkled his nose. "How am I supposed to know? Does it really matter how we spell it as long as he pronounce it right?"

There was a sudden change of temperature and Swifttail looked up to Ezra. "There has to be tunnels somewhere here. My Dad used to tell me all about the Geneonosians and how they built their civilizations."

“That's very true," agreed Rex as he pointed at a strange statue looking door, but it didn't open. It looked like they were going to need to find another way through. "They're very cunning and creative. Don't underestimate them."

Adderfang sniffed the air, but all he could smell was damp sand. He snorted against the tickling particles that invaded his nostrils. "What sort of cunning?"

“Well, they had this worm that could control the minds of the dead as well as the living. It made it impossible to kill them and one of my men snuck them aboard and they possessed them as well. Ahsoka knew more about it than I did. She, unfortunately, had an up close and personal experience," explained Rex.

Adderfang shuddered while Kanan stepped forward. "You seem to know a lot about this Saw. Did you know him personally?"

“I trained him and his sister during the Clone Wars. His sister didn't make it, but he's continued on. He's been able to lead a small band of rebels. That's a much as I know," Rex explained.

There was a sudden yowl from Swifttail as he and Ezra crouched below a small opening. "Look what we found! Looks like Saw's men probably went down there," explained Swifttail as he sniffed the air, but it was just damp and musky. 

Kanan kneeled down and rested a hand on Swifttail's flank. "We better go down there and have a look."

Chopper quickly scanned it and detected nothing, but that could've easily been covered up. Keen bunched his shoulders as he leaped down first, his paws colliding with the hard ground. Adderfang slid down beside him with Ezra, Rex, Chopper, and Kanan. Swifttail brought up the rear, making sure once more that they weren't followed.

They crept through the dark tunnels. Keen used his wings periodically to make sure that the tunnels weren't closing in on them. Swifttail seemed to enjoy the tunnels a bit more. He was used to tight spaces while Keen enjoyed the sky. Swifttail would've been fine to spend the rest of his life in the tunnels.

Adderfang looked around until his paw collided with something on the ground. He gasped in surprise and leaped into Ezra, nearly toppling him over. Ezra kneeled down and looked at Adderfang. "Adderfang, what's wrong?"

Adderfang gulped as he flicked his paw at whatever he had just touched. Ezra crept forward and stretched out his hand to reach for whatever had spooked Adderfang. He picked up a large helmet and turned it in his hands. "Look at this. A helmet."

Rex leaned forward to examine it. "That's a mark of Saw's men."

The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end before Keen stepped forward. "I should be able to track them if I can pick up a scent from that," explained Keen.

Ezra allowed him to sniff it while Keen bounded forward and wagged his tail. "I got something. It's weak, but it's there."

The rest of the ground followed him eagerly as they headed deeper and deeper into the tunnels. They found helmets littered all over. The group then headed into a larger hallway. Chopper shone the light and more helmets appeared everywhere. 

Keen's mouth dropped while everyone else stopped dead in their tracks. He gulped and shuffled his paws. "I smell the scent of death here." He sniffed the air once more with his head tilted upwards. "But, that's it. The scent trail goes on for a little while longer and then it's just gone. It must be a dead end or something."

“Your sniffer is just broken," Ezra argued, causing the fur along Keen's spine to spike while he cross his wings across his chest.

“My 'sniffer' is far from broken," Keen retorted with his lip curled ever so slightly. "I'm telling you that there's a dead end later in this tunnel. Doesn't anyone believe me?”

Ezra shook his head. "We have to keep moving. The men might still be there," Ezra pointed out bluntly. 

Swifttail let out a growl as he stepped in between Ezra and Keen. "This isn't helping anyone, unless you count alerting anyone who could be in the tunnel that we're in here and pose a threat with our arguing. Now, I agree with Keen. We have to stop. If theres a dead end then that's it and we don't appear to be faring too well as it is just looking around. We need to go back."

“Maybe we could call for backup," suggested Adderfang sheepishly. "I mean, that's what I'd do."

Chopper whirled around, seeming to shake his dome a bit. "We're too deep in the tunnel. We can't get a signal out."

“Looks like we're going to have to settle this with the rest of us. I don't think that we should continue. We have no idea what could really be down here. It's dangerous," Kanan argued as he looked around. "I sense darkness here. Don't tell me that you don't feel it too."

Swifttail could feel it through his bones and that's why he wanted to leave. Adderfang was too young to feel it and his need for excitement was clouding his judgment more than it should've been. Siding with Ezra could be suicide, but forcing his son to choose his path would only force Adderfang away from Swifttail and to someone else. It was time to choose his battles wisely.

“Rex, how about you," asked Swifttail as he pawed at the ground. "You could be the one to break this, or you could tie it up and then we'll be right back where we started."

Rex sighed. "Saw has been my friend in the past and I knew that he would never stop for me. That's my final vote."

“Great, now we're all tied up," complained Ezra as he started to pace. "Brilliant! Now who's going to break the tie."

“I believe that that would be me."

Swifttail spun to face the echoing voice and nearly lunged before he noticed the dark brown and slightly ragged pelt with the town out eye, shredded ear, and slightly disfigured face. Swifttail let out a breath of surprise with his head tilted.

“Dad?"

“Yeah, it's me. Don't everyone rush to greet me at once," he huffed with his tongue running over his teeth.

Surprise showed on Keen's face. "What are you doing here, Halftail?"

“I decided that you couldn't do this without me so, I tagged along. I'm kind of surprised that no one picked up my scent. Perhaps we'll have to work on stalking first," suggested Halftail as he flocked over to Rex and Kanan. "I know that you won't like me, Kanan, but I think that we have to keep going. We've come this far and if we turn around then it would be a waste of a mission. We have to make sure that everyone is okay. That's our job as rebels."

Kanan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Halftail through his mask, or at least he hoped that he was glaring at Halftail. Halftail ignored him. 

“See, Halftail breaks the tie, so we're going to keep going," Ezra announced excitedly as he motioned for Keen to join his side. "Was that so hard?"

Swifttail curled his lip. "No. That was so stupid!"

“You can't protect your Padawan or your son from everything, Swifttail," chided Halftail as he brushed his cheek affectionately against his son's. "You can just prepare him and there's no better motivation to learn then when you actually have to to survive.”

Nonetheless, Swifttail brought up the rear in case anything snuck up on them. He still had the evil feeling in his bones and made him want to jump out of his own skin. However, he kept his cool about him and pulled on. He growled softly to himself as he saw a dead end up ahead.

“What did I tell you," boasted Keen.

Ezra rested a hand on the rocks. "But that doesn't make any sense. There are still helmets around here and—“

“I was right," interrupted Keen as he raised his wings. "Let it sink in. Just like Kanan will do in that 'mud puddle'." He made quotations with his wings while he nudged more of the rocks.

Kanan gasped a bit as he jumped beside Ezra and Ezra rolled his eyes to keep from laughing. "Very funny, Keen," Kanan growled.

“Shhh!"

Eyes turned to Adderfang. He had his underbelly pressed against the ground with his pads pressed against the ground. "I feel someone coming, don't you?"

Halftail and Swifttail did the same as they felt the ground. "Geonosians," questioned Swifttail as Adderfang clambered back against his father since he didn't have a weapon. Swifttail really should've thought this through.

Halftail opened his mouth to scent the air as he took out his lightsaber with his tail as he twirled it a bit and growled softly. "It's not them. They don't make this sound. These are battle droids."

“Clankers," agreed Rex as he took out his pistols and held them tightly.

“Surrender and be destroyed," the lead droid ordered.

Swifttail's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Surrender or be destroyed? That is literally a lose-lose scenario," he growled as he took out his own lightsaber and activated it.

“We can take these guys," Ezra pointed out.

Suddenly, a droidika rolled forward and sprang up with it's shield generated and looked at them. Swifttail gulped as Adderfang shivered. "Do you think that we can take them now?!"

“Maybe not," croaked Ezra, shaking his head hesitantly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. Swifttail shuddered as Keen spread his wings to shield him from any debris. When he lowered his wings, Swifttail saw a middle aged man with a few soldiers behind him climbing over and destroying the rest of the droids. 

Rex took off his helmet and his eyes shone in recognition.

“Saw!"


	31. Rocks In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Saw becomes more of a challenge than the Ghost crew ever thought.

“This was utterly fish-brained," screamed Snowfall over the sound of sand battering at her face. She had her eyes squinted so much that she accidentally stumbled into the haunches of the dappled golden puma walking in front of her.

Leafshine let out a low growl as she swiveled around and faced Snowfall. "Watch your step," she commanded. "Or it might not be me that you stumble into next time."

Snowfall gulped, struggling not to swallow too much sand. She knew that her littermate was right, but trying to walk in these conditions was terrible. She could barely see anything and now she was struggling to get anywhere anytime. If it wasn't for Leafshine she probably would've stumbled into something by now, or a few somethings. 

“Can you see or scent anything in this," she complained as she drew over to her so that she was walking right beside her.

Leafshine chuckled. "No, but I think I know where I’m going," she explained with twitching whiskers.

Snowfall rolled her eyes. "That's just great.”

“Are we almost there," Sabine asked Hera back at the Ghost through her comm.

“I believe so."

Snowfall bounded forward and suddenly hit something head on. She stumbled backwards and lifted her paw, rubbing it against her forehead. "Ouch. What was that?"

Leafshine swept back over to her sister and stretched out her paw, trying to rub some of the sand from it with little success, but it was better than nothing. She turned to Sabine as Sabine took her place right behind her

“Is this a shield generator," Halftail asked as Sabine continued to figure out what type it was.

Snowfall's eyes glowed, or they would've if they wouldn't have been nearly sewed shut thanks to the sand. "Great StarBound that's great! That could really help Chopper base, right?"

“I think so,” murmured Leafshine softly as she brushed against Snowfall giddily. "Getting it there may be difficult with the weather that they're having, or having at anytime, but we'll figure it out, I think.”

“We just need to find Dad and Adderfang. They always have a plan," exclaimed Snowfall as she shook her head back and forth before she made a bit of a fearful face. "We just have to figure out where they went."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Saw," exclaimed Rex as he came over and clasped the commander's hand with his own. The two were around the same size with Rex being only slightly larger. The two men looked relieved to see each other as they shook hands firmly. "It's so good to see you, old friend."

“It's good to see you too, Rex," Saw commented as he looked around. "These droids aren't ones to mess with. I'd think that you'd remember tat."

Rex nodded slowly. "Just took a wrong turn," he lied.

Saw walked past him a bit to steal a glance at everyone else who was clustered around. He let out a small chuckle. "And who are they?"

Rex pointed to Kanan and Ezra. "This is Kanan and Ezra." He moved to Swifttail, Adderfang, and Halftail. “This is Swifttail, and his son, Adderfang, and Swifttail’s father, Halftail." He pivoted once more to Keen although he appeared to not want anything to do with this. "They're all Jedi."

“Jedi," exclaimed Saw in surprise as he looked at them. "So many of them. Are you really Jedi?"

Ezra smiled slyly. "That's what they say," he boasted before Swifttail gave him a first nudge in the leg and Ezra grimaced at him.

Saw rubbed a hand against his scar gingerly. It looked old, but Swifttail knew how old scars could still cause you plenty of pain and discomfort. "I'm glad that we have Jedi among us now. Now you can help us."

“Help you," echoed Adderfang as he stalked forward before Swifttail could stop him. "Help you with what?"

Saw kneeled down so that he could be on Adderfang’s level. "I'm so glad that you asked, Jedi." Adderfang sniffed as he took a step back besides his father, who glared at him fiercely. "There is a creature hiding here and it's been picking off my men. We need to kill it!"

Swifttail looked at him quizzically. From what Rex had told them, Saw was a great warrior. He could defeat any enemy. So, why was a creature in the tunnels so deadly to them? "Let me get this right. You want us to fight a creature that you can't? What can we possibly do to help?”

Saw shot him a sly glance that made the fur stand up along his spine. "You're Jedi, aren't you?"

Swifttail grimaced as Adderfang stepped forward, seeming to be caught in some sort of trance when it came to Saw. "I think that we should help," he exclaimed.

Swifttail swiveled himself around and pressed a paw against his chest to nudge him back. "You don't make command decisions unless everyone else is no board. Besides, if we help him then what are we going to get out of it? You should just come to the surface with us and this whole thing can be done."

“It's been haunting these tunnels and it's killed my men!" Saw thrust a fist against his hand. "I will avenge them."

Ezra bounded up and down almost excitedly. "I agree too. We have to help."

Swifttail narrowed his eyes as Rex and Keen joined in. Swifttail looked to both of them, but it was Keen who spoke. "We help people all the time. Why is Saw any different?"

Swifttail glanced pleadingly up to Kanan. Kanan clearly didn't agree, but he wasn't going to argue it. The two nodded to each other and Swifttail looked up to Saw. "This better not be a trap."

“You know that I would never do that," Saw told him with a pointed look at Rex.

Rex kneeled down and placed his hand on Swifttail's shoulder to try and ease his mind. "It's alright, Swifttail. Saw is a friend. He would never let anything happen to anyone here, especially Adderfang, on his watch."

Swifttail wasn't so sure, but he was going to have to trust Saw since he had been out voted. He looked to the excitement showing on Adderfang's face and he hoped that he hadn't fallen into his spell. He brushed against him, but Adderfang didn't pay him any mind. Swifttail frowned and struggled not to growl at how easily his son could be wooed.

They reluctantly followed Saw and Swifttail brought up the rear with Halftail at his side. He twitched his ears as he tasted the air. He couldn't taste anything but cold air wafted through his mouth. He grimaced as he continued on. If something was going to sneak up on him, they certainly could. 

Don't worry," barked Keen as he held back to walk beside his friend and his mentor. "Saw is safe. He will not put Adderfang in any serious danger and even if he does, you're there to defend him with your life. You're one of the best fathers that I've ever seen, besides Halftail that is. You won't let anything happen and neither will I."

Swifttail touched his nose to Keen's ear in appreciation. "Thank you, Keen," he meowed as they strode forward, joining each other as they walked stride for stride. 

They stopped at the edge of a massive gash in the earth. Keen lifted his head and looked around. He peered down and gulped as he saw how deep the chasm was. It was clear that if you fell down there you'd be dead the heartbeat that your body touched the ground. 

Light shone from above and combined with the dust made Keen sneeze mightily. 

Swifttail leaped up beside him. "Bless you. Is that sunlight?"

Keen rubbed his wing against his nose as he looked up. "Yeah, look! It's all the way up to the surface." He let out a breath of relief. "Finally, sunlight and fresh air!"

“Don't go celebrating yet. We have to get over there," Saw explained as he pointed his hand over to a small door across the chasm. Keen hadn't even looked over there. He was too busy looking either up or down.

There was a soft growl from Swifttail. "This is a very, very bad idea," he argued strongly. He did not want to come here for anything. Unfortunately, it appeared that he was still outvoted. He gazed forward and snorted when he realized how far it was. "I see why you never jumped."

“Once the bridge was broken I couldn't get across. But, with your help," Saw explained.

Eyes immediately turned to Keen. Keen thrust his wings against his sides and gulped, embarrassment clear on his features. He tried to make himself as small as possibly as he nearly hid behind Swifttail, despite Swifttail being slightly smaller than he was. Swifttail gazed across the chasm again, nothing just how far away it was. He didn't feel comfortable with Keen flying them all across. What if it was a trap? What if the chasm just sucked them in? Hundreds of things could go wrong and yet it appeared that Swifttail was the only one thinking of them.

‘Why isn’t Dad agreeing with me,’ thought Swifttail bitterly with a cold glance at Halftail, who had remained strangely quiet through the whole ordeal.

Saw pointed up to the opening right above them. "You should be able to send a signal up there," he whispered.

Kanan took out his comm and Swifttail showed his relief when he heard Hera's voice. "We found a generator that should protect Chopper base."

Saw leaped forward, nearly ripping the comm right from Kanan's hand. "Leave it! It's a trap. As soon as the storm dies down battle droids are activated."

“Battle droids," echoed Keen as he swiveled his head to Swifttail.

Swifttail pressed his paw against his temples. "This just keeps getting better and better."

“What are we going to do," asked Adderfang as he looked up at his father. "Don't they need our help if they're going to face battle droids?”

“You're more than right, Adderfang," Swifttail told him as he started to make his way to the tunnel that they had came from. "We have to help them."

Saw stepped in to block his path. "You'll never make it! You're fast, but they're faster. Your only hope is to be to shut them down from here. We think that a stupid bug has them."

Swifttail looked to the rest of his group and allowed his anger to flow through his claws. He drew backwards and forced himself to join them again. He rippled his muscles and tried not to snap at anyone. This was not how he wanted this day to go. 

“We better come up with a plan soon," suggested Swifttail as he licked his lips and muttered the last part into his chest fur. "May StarBound protect us from Saw's stupidity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we taking the generator," asked Snowfall over the snow. It was steadily stopping, but it was still difficult to see. "Hey, where's Leafshine?"

“She went back to the ship to try and see if she could speak to anyone on the comms." Sabine turned back to the generator and nodded. "If we can. Help me detach it from the rest of the generator," ordered Sabine.

Snowfall padded into the back of the ship and started to press a few of the controls. It released the generator from her end before Sabine was able to release it from theirs.

“If you have to leave it, then leave it," Hera ordered over their comms. "When the storm dies down the battle droids come out."

Snowfall looked around fearfully. It wasn't that she could scent anything, but she didn't think that she could find any droids. Her paws struggled to connect with the ground as she sunk into a patch of sand. She grumbled as she hauled herself up. Clearly looking around wasn't helping with any of this. The droids must be well hidden.

“I don't see anything," Snowfall commented as the winds died down almost completely. 

Zeb twitched his ears as he looked around, scratching sand from his fur. "I'll have to agree with Snowfall. There's no clankers anywhere."

“There will be now that the storm has stopped," reported Hera.

Snowfall looked around and twitched her tail tip over her back. She stalked forward with the generator right behind her. She sniffed around and twitched her ears and curled her claws into the sand as she kept walking. 

She suddenly stopped as she came up to a massive rock. She let out a growl of defiance. “What's this?" She leaped forward and landed on it, laughing ever so slightly. "I'm king of the hill!"

Sabine kneeled before one and stretched out her hand and brushed the sand from it. She suddenly gasped as she realized that they weren't rocks. "Snowfall!"

Snowfall lifted her head and suddenly whimpered as she felt the rock shift a bit under her. She looked down and noticed that it was growling. She gulped as her claws sunk on the droid's dome to stop herself from falling forward or backwards. Either way was a death sentence. She stood there as she looked over to Sabine.

“Sabine," whimpered Snowfall as tears showed in her eyes. "Sabine! Help!"

Sabine turned back and glanced at Snowfall with calmness in her eyes. "It's alright, Snowfall. Don't freak out. Just breathe. In and out," Sabine tried to reassure, even though she wasn't all that sure what she was doing.

Snowfall nearly fell as the droid turned. Her heart rose in her throat as she nearly lost her lunch. "I'm scared, Sabine," Snowfall echoed, claws digging as deep as they could into the droid.

Sabine took a small step forward with Zeb still near the generator. "Okay, Snowfall, I have a plan. When I tell you, you're going to jump from that thing and dart forward and under the shield. Do not move until I tell you."

Snowfall knew why. If they saw her move, then they would shoot her into oblivion. 

She just knew. 

It was inevitable after all. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a breath, in and out quickly to try and focus her thoughts and calm her breathing. "O-Okay. I can do it."

Good," Sabine breathed with a wiry smile as she went back to the generator and kneeled beside it.

“Everything okay out there," asked Hera, causing Snowfall to let out the tiniest of whimpers.

Sabine didn't answer since she knew that it would just stress out Snowfall more. She kept her mouth shut as she worked with the generator. "Oh my mark, Snowfall."

Snowfall let out a tiny breath. "One."

Sabine nodded. "Two. Three!"

There was a screech as Snowfall leaped from the droid's head. She landed in the hot sand with her paws outstretched and yelped as she struggled to pull herself forward. Sabine watched her as she struggled forward, the droid's guns pointing right at Snowfall. Snowfall ducked her head with her ears plastered against her head. She managed to duck under the forcefield just in time as the droids started to shoot at her.

She let out a breath of relief as the sound of firing appeared to be muffled. She shook like a leaf and looked up to Sabine and Zeb, feeling like she was going to be sick at any moment.

Sabine lowered down and wrapped her arms around Snowfall. She brought the young cat up to her chest and tried to console her. "It's okay. It's alright. Those droids aren't going to hurt you again, Snowfall."

Snowfall let out a small squeak, still shocked at the events of what had just happened. "I'm sorry. I thought that it was a rock."

“It's alright. We all make mistakes," chided Sabine as she looked to Zeb, urging him to chime in.

Zeb kneeled down and patted Snowfall gently on the back. "Yeah, kid, don't go beatin' yourself up about none of that. I remember almost shooting down one of my own ships my first time."

“Yeah, and it's not like it couldn't have happened to us or any of your littermates," Sabine pressed as she scratched Snowfall between the ears. "What matters now is that we're all here and safe."

The sound of muffled firing jolted Snowfall from her pitying of herself. She titled her head as she looked to the shield. It certainly wouldn't hold forever. It wasn't going to hold for that much longer anyway.

“I hope that they get to us in time," Snowfall squeaked like a tiny kit. "StarBound, save us!"


	32. Running Through Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's wrong," asked Kanan to break in from the silence.
> 
> There was a sigh as he shook his head. "A weapon and I fear this is only the beginning."

“We have to hurry," grunted Swifttail as he heard the sounds of shots coming from Kanan's comm from Sabine. His daughter was there and he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her if he could. He let out a low growl and looked around. "What do we have to do, Saw."

Saw scratched at his chin. "There's a bug in there that's controlling them, I know it," exclaimed Saw. "We just need to see him."

“See him," echoed Swifttail as he narrowed his eyes. It was pitch black over there. Even with the super senses of being a puma, it still wasn't helping. 

Ezra kneeled down besides Chopper. "Chopper, give us some light."

Chopper made a few grunting noises as he leaned forward and showed his light into the cave on the other side. Keen let out a gasp of excitement as he stretched out his wing to point out a bug as it skipped backwards, screeching at being caught in the light. It turned and ran before Keen could get even good a good look at it. 

“That must be the one controlling everything," whispered Adderfang as he looked to his father in surprise. This was turning out to be almost a strange mission and a dire one at the same time. 

Keen spread his wings as he looked around. "I'll fly over first," Keen offered as he looked around. "I can take only one, though. I don't think that I can manage anyone else."

Before anyone could make any suggestions, Swifttail looked down to Adderfang. "Take Adderfang and we'll send Ezra over," he meowed as he looked up to Kanan pleadingly. 

Kanan nodded in agreement. "I think that that's a good idea."

Swifttail sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff and hauled him onto Keen's shoulders. Adderfang shifted a bit as he struggled to stand. "Try not to move too much. I don't do well with shifters."

Adderfang sunk his claws into Keen's fur to stop himself from falling forward. Keen struggled not to snap at him as he lifted his wings and let out a snort, bounding forward with Adderfang on his back. Keen spread his wings to their full length before he took to the air and flew across the chasm.

It was more like a jump for him since it wasn't very far. He practically glided the way before he landed harshly. He landed harshly and Adderfang felt the jolt through his body. Keen slanted a bit and Adderfang leaped from it and landed beside him. They turned to face Ezra.

Ezra took a running start and with the help of Kanan and Swifttail, he was launched into the air. He landed beside them and nearly rolled right into Keen. Keen helped Ezra up and they looked at each other.

“Go," yowled Swifttail from the other side of the chasm. "We'll catch up."

They all nodded, slowly making their way to the dark tunnel and pelted forward. Swifttail watched them go while Kanan looked to Chopper.

“Go with them and make sure that they don't get into any trouble," Kanan told him.

Chopper let out a few beeps while he flew over. Swifttail longed to join him and he knew that he probably could jump over, but they had to get Saw and Rex over there too and they couldn't use the force to get there. They were going to have to think of something else and quickly.

Kanan turned his head to look at Swifttail. "Are their bridges up there?"

“Er, I guess that they could be used as a bridge," Swifttail assessed.

Kanan flexed his hands a bit. "I hope that the force is strong with you, Swifttail." He pivoted to Rex and Saw. "Shoot those down. Swifttail and I will do the rest."

Saw and Rex shoot a few times and the bridge fell. Swifttail and Kanan stretched out their hands. They caught it, but it was much heavier than Swifttail had ever lifted before and he felt the strain. He let out a growl as he struggled to keep it steady. 

“You okay," grunted Kanan.

Swifttail didn't trust himself to speak like this. Luckily he gulped and nodded. That was all that he could do or he felt like he was going to pass out. 

“I don't know for how long though!” Swifttail’s grunt came out as a gasp, shaking his head fiercely.

They brought the bridge over to them and pivoted to face them. Rex and Saw leaped on it and they darted across it as quickly as they could since they knew how painful this was for both Swifttail and Kanan.

Suddenly, the middle broke and Rex had to leap to stop himself from falling forward. Swifttail let out a breath of relief as they forced the remaining piece to the to the other side. The two of them leaped from it while Swifttail and Kanan let it fall.

Swifttail let out a gasp as he felt his entire body drain of not only strength, but force as well. He watched Kanan gearing for the jump as he forced himself to his paws. He hoped that he wouldn't fall flat on his face, but he couldn't make any promises. He curled his claws into the ground and let out a deep breath, praying that he made it.

He took a few steps forward before he broke into a run. He leaped and just made it. His hind legs nearly scraped the edge of the cliff, but he leaped forward as soon as he landed and let out a breath of relief. Now he was truly exhausted and he was sure that he wasn't going to get anything done. He just prayed that he wouldn't have to do anything too trying.

“Swifttail, you okay," asked Rex as he lowered down to his level.

Swifttail flicked his paw dismissively. "I'm fine, but we gotta catch that bug."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen's paws thundered against the ground as he forced himself forward. He looked around madly as Adderfang came up beside him. "Do you still have the bug's scent?"

Keen rubbed a paw against his nose. "Yes.....no....I'm not sure," he confessed with a glare at himself. Clearly he was frustrated and Adderfang couldn't blame him. He couldn't smell much, but Keen was a wolf. He should have better senses.

Ezra struggled to keep up as he came to a halt. "Find him?"

“I had his scent but everything is so jumbled. It smells musky down here and it's not like fresh air ever gets down here," he pointed out.

Ezra looked around. "We'll find him. I know that we will." He scratched Keen between the ears. "Just try again."

Keen took a giant inhale as his chest expanded. He let out a low growl as he worked his claws against the ground, struggling to pick up a scent. He finally managed to detect something. It was faint and he couldn't actually tell if it was the bug or not, but it was better than nothing. He lowered into a crouch and followed the scent.

He stopped periodically to sniff the air, but now it was becoming stronger. He knew that it had to be the bug, because it was moving. It was just an awful scent to have to followed since it seemed to blend in with everything else as well. Luckily he was an excellent tracker and could distinguish most things from the actual living breathing bug.

“Do you got this, Keen," asked Ezra.

Keen decided to feign confidence. "Yeah," he growled as he continued to dart forward. He skidded to a halt at a fork in the road and he shoved his ears forward. "Now what?"

“Keen and Chopper go that way and Adderfang and I will go that way," Ezra told him while the two of them nodded slowly. 

Keen and Chopper darted forward while Adderfang and Ezra continued down the other way. Adderfang caught sight of the bug and he picked up the pace. He leaped into the air and slammed sideways into him. The bug skidded forward and rolled forward with Adderfang rolling in front of it.

Adderfang grunted as the bug darted forward. Adderfang shook his head as he let out a growl. "Wolf-scat!"

Ezra kneeled down beside Adderfang and nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

Adderfang shook his head to clear it as he rolled onto his paws to prop himself up. "I'm fine," he growled as he shook out his fur. "A little sore, but I'm okay."

“Come on. We can still finish this," reassured Ezra as they darted forward with Adderfang right behind.

Suddenly, Adderfang felt his body collide with something. He and something else went head over tail and it took him a heartbeat before he realized that it had feathers and wings. He landed on the wing and he heard the creature let out a screech of pain.

Adderfang looked around. "Keen?"

Keen looked over and narrowed his eyes at Adderfang in pain. "Adderfang.....my wing," he gasped out.

Adderfang's eyes widened as he leaped off of Keen automatically. "Sorry," gasped Adderfang as he shook his head madly. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" 

Keen grunted as he lifted his wing. Adderfang grimaced as he thought that he was going to be sick. It was at a strange and almost broken angle. He swallowed it as he blinked at Keen. "Um, are you—“

“It's okay," grunted Keen as he blinked tears from his eyes. "I've done this a few times before. That's why it dislocated so easily." 

Ezra came on his knees and looked over to Keen. He kneeled down and touched Keen's wing. Keen flinched and he frowned. "We have to set it back and we have to do it quick, sorry, Keen."

Keen puffed out his chest a bit. "That's okay," he groaned as he looked around. "I guess I have to get a running start, huh?"

“That is how it works," Ezra confessed.

Keen looked at the wall in front of him and spread his wing out the full length, even though it stuck forward a bit. "I wish that some healer was here, literally any healer," he grunted as he lunged forward. 

His wing smacked the wall and Keen heard a yelp as he felt his wing snap back into place. He staggered back and felt his wing almost give way. He rolled sideways and growled a bit in pain. He blinked the tears from his eyes as he darted to his paws once more. "Okay, let's go," he moaned.

Ezra darted forward with Chopper right behind. Keen took the lead once more, but he was actually much slower. Adderfang kept up with him with his shoulders rippling.

“I'm really sorry, Keen," meowed Adderfang as he looked up at Keen.

Keen smiled timidly at Adderfang. "Don't think too much about it, Adderfang. It's not your fault."

Adderfang thought that it was his fault. He landed on Keen's wing and dislocated. He knew that Keen had dislocated his wing before, but it wasn't going well. He wouldn't be able to fly anytime soon. Adderfang knew that he couldn't show his emotions right now. 

“There," announced Keen as he picked up the pace.

Adderfang darted forward and skidded around to block the bug's path. He growled as he bared his teeth in a snarl while the bug let out a scream of terror as he turned around and looked over at Keen and Ezra as they joined in. Keen spread his wings gingerly and hoped that he wouldn't actually have to stop the bug since he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop them.

There was another rush of steps as the rest of the group came up and boxes around the bug. Swifttail padded over to Adderfang with his fur bristling. "Thank Starbound that you're here," breathed Adderfang.

“Well, I couldn't have missed you guys. You're louder than a one winged cruiser crashing through the sand," commented Swifttail as he waited for the bug to come his way.

When he did, Swifttail reared on his hind legs and leaped onto the bug, shoving him forward. The bug sidestepped Swifttail and darted around.

Ezra and Adderfang followed while Keen came over to Swifttail, sighing and slumping down. 

“We have to get that button away," yowled Adderfang as he pelted forward with his claws extended. He leaped again and this time he was able to actually pin the bug under him. The bug squirmed around, but Adderfang wasn't letting up. Adderfang sunk his teeth into the bug's neck and shook him.

The comm rolled forward and before the bug could squirm forward the button was blown up. The bug looked up to see Saw standing right in front. Adderfang leaped off of the bug's shoulder since it really didn't seem like much of a threat. 

Keen padded up and looked at Adderfang. "Not bad. We'll make a Jedi out of you yet," he exclaimed with a rumble at Adderfang.

Saw lunged forward suddenly and kicked the bug. The bug sailed forward and into the wall. Saw kneeled forward and pressed his blaster against the bug's throat. 

Swifttail would've liked to jump in, but he wanted to see how this played out. He grimaced a bit as he watched Saw's behavior, but he couldn't blame him if he wanted to kill this bug. He wanted to kill him too. No one threatened his daughter and got away with it.

“What are you building for the Empire," snapped Saw as he thumped the bug against the wall again.

The bug let out some chattering, but Swifttail had absolutely no idea what he was saying. From the look that Keen and Adderfang were exchanging, it was clear that they didn't know either.

Saw leaned back and looked around everyone. He looked almost hollow. 

“What's wrong," asked Kanan to break in from the silence.

There was a sigh as he shook his head. "A weapon and I fear this is only the beginning."


	33. Click Clack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail looked back to Adderfang and met his gaze. "That is my son," Swifttail told him, praying that he understood. "And I'd do anything for him and I would do anything to protect him. Is that how you feel?"

“Imperial weapon," echoed Adderfang as he swiveled around to look at his father, who was desperately trying to set Keen's wing. Keen let out a desperate grunt as Swifttail moved it around.

Swifttail nodded. "There are plenty of old and smaller planets that make weapons for the Empire," he explained as he massaged Keen's wing. Keen whimpered and flinched with tears brimming in his eyes at how hard Swifttail was pushing.

Adderfang tiptoed over to his father and nearly shoved his nose in between the two of them. "But, why would one bug want to help the Empire? What does it do for them?"

“Well, they can provide protection, or it just might be what they're used to," replied Swifttail as he started to roll Keen's wing, causing him to yelp. "Stand on his other side, Adderfang. I need to keep him steady or this won't work."

Adderfang jolted as he bounded over to Keen. He reared on his hind legs and held Keen as surely as he possibly could. This wolf was much larger than him and stronger. He never realized that until he felt Keen's muscles ripple underneath him. He just hoped he wasn't hurting him.

“Just like we were born into the rebellion," pressed Adderfang.

Confusion showed on Swifttail's face as he felt Keen's wing seem to almost pop out and click. That wasn't a good sign. However, at least Adderfang was talking to him about something. "Exactly! I just hope that you don't follow blindly. You know what we do and you agree with it."

Adderfang dipped his head, still keeping a firm hold on Keen. "Yes, sir!"

Swifttail realized that he wasn't going to be able to help Keen without being back at Chopper base. He sighed as he released Keen and Keen leaned back, panting with tears brimming in his eyes. "Could you have pushed harder," Keen complained as he rolled his wing and felt a twinge in his shoulder. "It's traveling."

Swifttail pushed on his shoulder and sighed. "That's because your wing and shoulder move in similar motions. That must have been one hell of a landing, excuse my language," Swifttail meowed as he licked Keen's ear. "No flying for you for a while and if you can, then you should take it easy."

“Like that's going to happen," muttered Keen as he stalked forward with his fur slightly bristling as he looked at the bug. "It's not like we don't have things that we have to do or have to try and get out of this thing."

“Wait," pressed Ezra as he took a step forward and stretched out a hand toward Keen to halt him. "Let me try to talk to him."

Swifttail rolled his eyes. "Good luck."

Ezra kneeled down and looked at the bug that Saw desperately wanted to kill and Swifttail was feeling the exact same way as him for a change. "Hey, what's your name?"

The bug started to click and make some strange noises. Unfortunately, Swifttail didn't speak Geonosian and neither did anyone else he knew. Ezra was even starting to look confused and he had picked up Chopper's language the quickest out of any of them.

Ezra ran his hand down his neck as he gulped. "Er, how about I call you Click Clack," he suggested with a small nod. It wasn't the best name, but it made sense.

The Genonsian didn't argue it as he continued with the same language. Ezra looked at him intently. "What sort of weapon are you building for the Empire?"

Click Clack lowered down and started to draw to rings in the sand. He looked back up at Ezra and started to make more clicking sounds of eagerness as if it was obvious.

Adderfang nearly flipped completely over as he tried to understand. "I have no idea what that is. Do you," he asked as he looked over to Keen.

Keen twitched his ears. He let out a snort, but it was clear that he was as confused as Adderfang. "Yep, absolutely no idea," he finally decided with a nod as he sat back on his haunches.

“Well, we have to find it," Saw snapped as he came forward with cuffs. He thrust them onto Click Clack's wrists and Click Clack let out a few cries of surprise.

“What are you doing," asked Ezra in shock. "He's not a threat!"

Saw didn't speak to him directly. "I can't have him running off again. Adderfang, you're in charge of watching him."

Adderfang gulped. He thought that he was up to the task, but Saw giving him orders like that was strange. He looked over to his father for confirmation and Swifttail nodded. He gulped as he padded closer to Click Clack.

“Let's get moving. We're just wasting time here," snapped Saw as he let the way deeper into the tunnels.

Click Clack was at his side with Adderfang just behind. The rest of the group left except for Swifttail and Ezra. Swifttail saw something that had fallen from Saw's pocket. He nosed it before Ezra picked it up.

A sudden image of a women appeared. She was pretty and Swifttail was intrigued to look upon her. "Who do you think she is? Her smile is beautiful."

“Come on," Ezra suggested, noticing the dreamy look in Swifttail's gaze. He saw it with Halftail a lot too when he thought of Bine. He and Swifttail bounded forward and caught up with the group.

“You dropped this," meowed Swifttail as he looked at the hologram.

Saw spiraled around and narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get this," he seethed.

Ezra was a bit taken back. "You dropped it. We just found it. Is that your sister?"

“She's beautiful," breathed Swifttail.

Saw snatched the hologram and tucked it into his pockets with a growl. "This is all that I have left," he snapped as he walked off in the other direction.

Swifttail plastered his ears against his head as he hunkered back while eyeing Saw warily. Rex held back as he looked at the two of them. "It's okay. Don't take it to heart. He's been a little off since his sister died. She was killed by an Imperial Cruiser, which the Geonosians built them."

Swifttail sighed as he padded forward as he tried not to think about it. Everyone has lost someone, but it wasn't helping to think like that. He gave his head a shake and let out a growl. "That could cause a small rift," he meowed as he bounded forward with his tail stuck out straight as they continued forward.

They made their way into a small alcove where it seemed that Click Clack appeared to live. There were all sorts of scraps everywhere. Swifttail didn't know how he lived here. It wasn't like you could walk without tripping over or treading on something sharp.

“Ow!" 

Swifttail spun and saw that Keen had lifted his paw and brought it to his chest. "Wolf-scat!" He grumbled to himself as blood welled from his wound.

Swifttail tiptoed over to him and stretched out his own paw. "Let me see or I can't help you," he pointed out tersely.

Keen let out a growl of frustration as he lifted his paw and thrust it against Swifttail's outstretched paw. "I'm having a really bad day when it comes to injuries," he commented with a grimace.

“Don't worry. We all have our days," pointed out Swifttail with a wiry smile as he tried to squint his eyes to get a better look at Keen’s paw.

He let out a growl as he saw something embedded in his paw. It appeared to be sharp and shinning, glinting deep within Keen’s flesh. Unfortunately, Swifttail could only see the tip of it. "Please tell me whatever you stepped on wasn't rusty," murmured Swifttail, half to himself.

Keen looked down at him quizzically. "Yeah, well, I didn't really look at it until it was already in my paw," Keen pointed out with a firm growl. 

“Sorry," mumbled Swifttail as he tilted Keen’s paw to gaze at the injury. "I'm going to have to pull it out and pretty quickly. I just hope that it wasn't rusty so I don't have to worry about any sort of infection."

Swifttail grasped ahold of the unknown object in his teeth and yanked it hard before Keen could even think about saying anything. Keen let out a small yelp, but it was certainly delayed reaction. Swifttail spat out the screw and saw how rusty and corroded it truly was. That was not a good sign.

Is it bad," asked Keen in alarm, eyes closed tightly in agony.

Swifttail frowned and shook his head. "No. Just press your paw against your wing to stop the bleeding," he encouraged as he patted Keen's shoulder comfortingly. There could be a chance that there wouldn't be any problems with the screw, but there was also a good chance that there would be. He just decided that it would be best not to tell Keen unless there was really something to worry about.

“So, what are we doing here," asked Keen as he plastered his wings against his flank and let out a long sigh with a yawn at the end. "Please tell me that we're not going to be here for too much longer."

Swifttail dipped his head. "I'm sure that we won't," he sympathized as he saw the tired look in Keen's eyes. "We just have to figure out what's going on with Click Clack."

“What are you hiding from us," Saw suddenly snapped as he came forward, nearly yanking Click Clack forward.

Ezra's eyes widened. "Saw, stop it! We're not going to hurt him."

“What's wrong with Saw," asked Adderfang as he watched the way that he treated Click Clack. "It's not like one bug is really a threat, right?"

Swifttail narrowed his own eyes as he watched Saw rummage around. "I don't think that Saw sees it that way," he grumbled as he stretched out his tail across Adderfang's shoulders. 

Kanan came over and picked up his comm before he handed it to Swifttail. "Do you think that we can boost the signal from that?"

Swifttail flipped it around in his paw and shook his head to clear it. "I'd prefer to have something to boost the signal with. I can't do it with just the comm."

There was a soft humming sound as Rex sat down at a table, smiling as he looked at the signal. "I think that it's working," Rex commented as he looked up to Kanan. "See if you can get a signal now."

Just as Kanan was about to, Saw turned around with some sort of weapon. "What is this?"

“That was from the Clone Wars," Rex assessed as he looked at Click Clack. "They were used against us in the Clone Wars to be exact."

Swifttail shook his head as he tried to stop himself from growling. "Yes, but that doesn't mean much. I'm sure that you have weapons, Rex, that were used against the ones that you killed and not all of the Separatists were loners. Some had families." He couldn't believe that he was actually sticking up for Click Clack. It wasn't like he liked or even knew him or anything. He had tried to kill his daughter after all. He just didn't like how Saw was behaving and he seemed to trust Saw least at the moment.

“What are you hiding," growled Saw.

Click Clack drew the same thing in the sand that he had been drawing previously, but no one seemed to know what that meant. Swifttail certainly didn't know what it meant, Keen was hardly focusing on anything, Kanan was trying to send a signal up with help from Halftail, Rex was trying to calm down Saw, and Adderfang was just taking it all in like the young apprentice that he was. Perhaps this wasn't a good first mission to have.

“I don't know what that means," snapped Saw as he turned around, starting to look around as Click Clack let out a pleading sound in his throat. "Let's see what else I can find."

Click Clack suddenly dove forward and came out holding some sort of glowing egg against his chest. Swifttail took a step forward, but Click Clack let out a defensive sound.

Swifttail looked back to Adderfang and met his gaze. "That is my son," Swifttail told him, praying that he understood. "And I'd do anything for him and I would do anything to protect him. Is that how you feel?"

Click Clack let out yet another sound that Swifttail didn't understand either. He sat back on his haunches and he was sure that's how Click Clack felt. He was just trying to defend that egg.

“It's must be rare," Rex muttered. "That's a queen egg."

“Spector four to Spector One. Come in."

“Zeb," exclaimed Adderfang as he looked up at his father knowingly and excitedly. He suddenly twitched his ears as he heard his voice almost dull out. "It's not working. We need more power."

“I'm on it," announced Rex as he found some scrap laying around that could boost the signal. Swifttail helped force it into place as the gears started to turn. 

The signal was boosted and the sound of Hera’s voice filled the room. "Kanan, I'm so glad to hear you. Are you all okay?"

Kanan turned his head, even though he couldn't actually see everyone. "We're okay. Keen is injured, but it's not serious."

Swifttail swiveled his head to look at his friend. He was starting to think that it was. Keen was shivering and almost laying down and his paw was still trickling small amounts of blood. He may have been a healer, but he didn't have the means to help him. The best that he could do was help him walk. Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm would be able to help him more once they arrived on the Ghost, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to take.

“Good. We need you all to get back on the Ghost. The Empire is coming," Hera announced.

Kanan swung around and looked at the group. "Come on. You heard Hera. We have to get going," he urged.

Swifttail padded over to Keen and shoved his shoulder against Keen's shoulder to prop him up. Keen tried his best to hold his own weight, but it was clear that something was wrong with him.

“Adderfang," called Swifttail as he looked around for his son. His head popped around from around Ezra's leg. "Help me with Keen. Get on his other side and make sure that he can still walk, but that you're taking most of his weight."

Adderfang tilted his head as he tried to press against Keen. He realized that Keen couldn't walk and he forced himself to reposition himself. "Like when I helped with Blizzardstorm to guide him."

“Exactly," purred Swifttail as they started to help him forward. They stopped dead when there was a distressed sound from Click Clack.

“What are you doing," asked Ezra as Saw started to yank him forward.

Saw narrowed his eyes as he nearly threw Click Clack forward. "He's the only one that can tell us what's going on," Saw pointed out as he towered over Click Clack and Click Clack let out another chattering sound in the back of his throat.

Swifttail twitched his tail tip. "Stop it! He needs to stay here. This is his home and he wants to rebuild his civilization!"

“I need answers," Saw argued.

Swifttail snorted as he left Keen's side, forcing Adderfang to take on most of the wolf's weight. Swifttail launched himself in front of Saw, taking a few skittering steps back when Saw forced him backwards. "What you need is to leave them alone. They're not harming anyone and they want to start over. You have to give them that!"

“I don't have to give them anything, Swifttail," Saw shot back at him as he leaned into him. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You've never had to make a choice like this."

The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end. He licked his lips and struggled to keep his teeth from being bared. "Perhaps not, but I do know what it's like to feel like you've lost everything. I lost my mother and my mate. My four kits are the most important things to me and I would risk everything to save them. If I was Click Clack, I would stay."

Click Clack let out almost a purr when he looked at Swifttail. "And I clearly think that he wants to stay. Do you really want to do this?"

“Yes," answered Saw as he tried to yank Click Clack again.

Ezra was quick to join Swifttail's side. He clearly didn't like the way that Saw was acting either. But, the two of them weren't a match for Saw. Luckily, Kanan stepped in.

“Ezra and Swifttail are right. You need to leave him here. He can't help us," argued Kanan pointedly. It was clear that he was trying to be the one of compromise, but it wasn't working.

Saw shook his head. "I'm taking him back and that's that!"

Knowing that Saw wouldn't budge on this, Kanan tried something else. "Fine then. But, we're going to interrogate him at Chopper base and then take him back home here. This is where he belongs to save his species. We need to respect that." 

Ezra tried to explain to Click Clack what was happening as Saw marched forward, nearly pushing Keen over in the process due to his rage. Swifttail leaped forward to stop him from falling over.

“Easy," whispered Swifttail against Keen’s ear. "We'll get back to the Ghost and Birchfoot will patch your right up!"

“Blizzardstorm," mumbled Keen.

Swifttail leaned closer to Keen's muzzle to hear him better. "What?"

Keen coughed to clear his throat. "Blizzardstorm. He's taking over many of the senior duties from Birchfoot. Birchfoot says it's to help him take charge of situations."

Swifttail felt a pang of pride and worry at the same time. Blizzardstorm was a remarkable tom, but he was still young and learning how to be a healer. He was sure that it was too early for this sort of trust that Birchfoot was giving him, but it was Birchfoot's decision. He would trust him on that.

“Well then, to Blizzardstorm it is," Swifttail corrected as he marched forward, his head held high as he shouldered most of Keen's weight.

They limped through the tunnel a bit while Click Clack hung back and started to point at something. 

“Does that droid know where he's going," complained Saw.

Adderfang leaned slightly forward. "What's down there, Click Clack?"

Click Clack continued his strange sounds. "I think that he wants to go down there," whispered Ezra as he kneeled down beside the halted group.

“Hey, you coming," called Rex as he looked back at them.

Ezra pointed at the direction that Click Clack was chirping in. "I think that he wants us to go this way."

“This droid says this way, so that's the way that we're going. I'm not following him," snapped Saw as he flicked his hand dismissively and walked away.

Ezra patted Click Clack on the back before he marched forward. Keen grunted as they moved once more. They made it to where they had first seen Click Clack with the opening in the tunneled roof. It must have been an accident, since there were plenty of other ways for Geonosians to get out of the tunnel.

They plopped down for a bit, whispering and trying desperately to come up with a plan that would force everything to make sense around them. Swifttail couldn't help but think what it would be like to have more Click Clacks. Would there be more trouble? Would things go back to the way that they did in the Clone Wars?

His thoughts were shaken as the image of the Ghost started to float down. He let out a breath of relief as the door opened.

“We're going to need to jump," chided Swifttail as he nearly picked Keen up with Adderfang copying his father's movements. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

The three jumped, barely making it. It was if Keen's body had stopped in the middle and they landed right on the edge. Another claw length and Adderfang would've surely lost his footing.

“I need some help," yowled Swifttail.

Molis darted out and looked at Keen. He was as pale a moon while sweat was clumping his fur. "What happened," Molis gasped as he took Keen's scruff in his teeth and hauled him aboard.

Swifttail let out a sigh as he curled his tail around Adderfang's shoulder. "He's had a rough few hours. Just get him in to see Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm. They'll know what to do. They always do."

Molis didn't wait for her to tell him that. He sprang to action right away and headed straight for the makeshift room that Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot used. Swifttail was tempted to follow, but it was crowded in there and it was probably best if he waited with the others.

“Dad! Dad!"

He spiraled around and saw Leafshine and Snowfall rushing up to him. Snowfall looked like she had been in the sand a bit. Her once stark white pelt was now dusty and light brown in color. He couldn't help but frown as he rubbed his muzzle between her ears and dust went flying, causing his nose to itch.

“It looks like someone had fun," he joked.

Snowfall smiled bashfully. "Not really. That was when we were trapped by those droids under the same, but you got me out!"

“You can thank Adderfang for that. He had a major part," Swifttail explained as eyes traveled to the dark tom as he padded over to Zeb.

Snowfall and Leafshine both darted over to their brother and started asking questions. Swifttail shook his head as he sat down and waited for everyone else to come in. Sure enough, it wasn't long.

“Everyone, this is Saw," introduced Kanan as he waved his hand at him. 

“Saw, this is Sabine, Zeb, Hera, Bluefeather, Leafshine, Snowfall, and Birchfoot, Blizzardstorm, and Molis are in the healer's room with Keen right now," Kanan continued.

Saw looked at them in surprise at the crew that they had. It was unconventional, that's for sure. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Hera, your work has not gone unnoticed by other rebel groups," he told her with a wide smile.

Hera narrowed her own eyes. "Yours hasn't either."

Saw took that as a compliment, but it clearly wasn't. She then looked to Kanan and Halftail quickly. "Halftail, Kanan, a word," she urged.

Halftail had never seen Hera so brisk before. But, he guessed that it had something to do with Saw. It was clear that she had a distrust for him and Halftail couldn't blame him. As long as Saw didn't turn to his beyond rebellious ways, Halftail was sure that they could work it out.


	34. Massacre Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them headed into the back of the Ghost and Hera nearly pushed Kanan over in an attempt to force him to move quicker. "How much do you know about this Saw," she hissed urgently and quietly so that no one else could hear her.
> 
> Kanan pushed her back slightly. "Not much. Rex knows him, really. I've just heard the stories that have been going around about him."
> 
> “That's all I have to go off of too and the stories aren't always good," Hera snapped.

The three of them headed into the back of the Ghost and Hera nearly pushed Kanan over in an attempt to force him to move quicker. "How much do you know about this Saw," she hissed urgently and quietly so that no one else could hear her.

Kanan pushed her back slightly. "Not much. Rex knows him, really. I've just heard the stories that have been going around about him."

“That's all I have to go off of too and the stories aren't always good," Hera snapped.

Halftail wanted to add something, but he didn't have much concrete information. Sure, he knew stories about Saw, but actually knowing the man was something that few rebels actually experienced. He had heard that he got results, but that he was overly rebellious, if that was even a thing. He went to extremes to do extreme things that no one else would attempt. Some would call it brave. Halftail would called it idiotic and foolish.

“What do you make of him, Halftail," asked Hera as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

Halftail gulped. "I make him for a fish-brained idiot to start, but he does produce results. I would never invite him into this team if I was given the choice, yet he thinks that he's doing the right thing. It's just the way that he goes about doing it that scares me."

“Do you trust him around your family," Kanan pressed.

That was the best way to find out how Halftail really felt and get a character preference on Saw. Halftail stiffened at the thought of it. "Do I trust him around my family, I suppose. Do I want them around him, not particularly."

“I thought you just said that you trust him," argued Kanan as Hera placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

“I said that I trust him around my family, but I don't want him there," Halftail repeated. "There is a difference. Theres no reason not to trust him, but there is plenty of reason not to want him around anymore."

The two didn't say anything more, so Halftail excused himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see how Keen's doing."

He left without another word, leaving Kanan and Hera to debate Saw further. The Ghost was becoming crowded and they didn't need Saw actually being there to add to the chaos. It didn't help that there was someone wherever you looked, so there was no privacy and almost everyone knew everything about everyone due to spying. It wasn't just the kits either.

He ignored that gnawing feeling and headed to where Birchfoot used to sleep when they used the Ghost more often. He opened the door and Halftail saw Birchfoot helping Blizzardstorm work on range of motion assessment with Keen. It looked extremely painful to see his wing move like that despite Blizzardstorm’s attempt to be gentle. Keen would jump periodically, but at least he wasn't yowling out in pain and he could move it.

“Hi, Halftail," meowed Blizzardstorm as he turned his blind gaze over to his grandfather. "What are you doing here?"

“Just checking on you and Keen. How's he doing," he asked as if Keen wasn't there.

“Keen is still alive and can hear everything that you're saying, so I'd suggest stopping," Keen grunted hotly.

“And what are you going to do," joked Halftail as he walked up to his friend. "Fall limp right now to save yourself the humiliation of not being able to ever pass me in your skills?”

That made Keen smile and Blizzardstorm was able to reach the wing up even higher. "Okay, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. But, there are probably some tendons that are stretched. One day surgery will be the appropriate measure, but for now you can still function with it."

“Can I still fly," asked Keen fretfully.

Halftail thumped his friend on the back. "Only you would be concerned about flying."

“Hey! Flying is important to me, Halftail," pointed out Keen with a shrill rise to his voice.

Halftail realized that he had probably went too far on this whole joking thing with Keen. He frowned as he stretched out his paw and brought Keen close to him, purring comforting in his ear. Keen slightly rested his shoulder against Halftail and let out a raspy breath. "Sorry," Keen apologized.

Halftail suddenly realized how much Keen was shaking. He swiveled his head to look at Birchfoot. "Hey, Birchfoot!"

Birchfoot turned his head and tilted his head. "Yeah," he answered as he limped over to Halftail, dragging his hind leg behind him. "Do you need something?”

“I think that something is wrong Keen. At least there's something more wrong than just his wing," Halftail assessed as he looked over at the shivering mess of wolf.

Birchfoot hummed to himself as he brought himself forward and settled beside Keen. He hadn't looked good when he walked in, but now he looked even worse. He stretched out his paw and felt Keen's sweaty fur. "You're right," he grumbled softly. "There is something off. Even more off than before."

“Keen, did something else happen beside your wing," pressed Blizzardstorm.

Keen thought hard. "Dizzy," he mumbled as Halftail caught him before he could fall over.

“Keen, did anything else happen," repeated Halftail loudly and urgently. If Keen didn't answer this time then he was going to have to force him until he did, and Halftail certainly didn't want to do that.

Keen let out a low growl as he peered over to Halftail. "I stepped on something. I think it was a rusty screw or something," he grumbled shortly with a faraway look in his eyes. He was tired of everyone forcing him to stay awake or eat something or do something he didn't want to do. He just wanted to sleep. Couldn't they see that?

“A rusty screw. That's not good," grunted Birchfoot as he marched over to his stores of herbs. Instead of bringing back herbs, like usual, he brought back a large syringe and some almost golden liquid gleaming from within

Keen opened his eyes and a surge of strength pulsed through his aching muscles. He started to buck, bringing himself backwards and forwards in shock and fear. Halftail nearly sat on him to hold him down, growling softly in his ear. "Keen, calm down!”

“I don't need an injection," argued Keen adamantly. "There's nothing that wrong with me!"

Halftail would've cuffed Keen around the ear if he wouldn’t have been so ill. Instead Halftail reached out his paw and tilted Keen's chin so that he had to look up at him. "Look at me, Keen. It'll be over very quick and then you can sleep. We have to make sure that this doesn't get any worse. You want to fight, right?"

Keen let out a low moan as he thought about his options before he nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

“Good." Halftail nodded to Birchfoot. To Halftail's dismay, Birchfoot placed the syringe in Blizzardstorm's outstretched paw. Blizzardstorm may have been a healer, but he was still very much blind. Halftail was glad that he wasn't Keen at the moment. He wouldn’t have wanted a blind kit to do anything to him, especially this being Blizzardstorm’s first time with this sort of procedure.

Halftail held Keen steady as Blizzardstorm pushed the needle under his skin. Keen cringed, but it was usual discomfort and not that of his blood vessel rupturing because air being pumped into it. Blizzardstorm took out the needle and pressed on Keen's paw to stop the bleeding. "All done," Blizzardstorm purred.

Halftail smiled. "Thank you, Blizzardstorm. Now, Keen, I expect you to rest for a long while, until you're better. When you're better, then we can talk, okay?"

Keen snorted as Halftail and Birchfoot helped him lay down in the nest of blankets that they had made. "I hate being so weak!"

“You're not weak," corrected Halftail with narrowed eyes. "And even if you are, you're allowed to be weak. You can show weakness around us. If you don't show weakness, then you can never show strength."

Keen looked up at Halftail and gave a tiny smile and even a light laugh. "You always know just what to say, don't you, Halftail?"

“Well, I had a mate for years. I had to learn how to butter someone up a little," he joked with a wink of his remaining eye.

Suddenly, there was a screech that sounded of anguish. Halftail lifted his head with his ears twitching, grumbling under his breath. "What in star's name?"

“Come on," Birchfoot growled as he limped forward. "That doesn't sound good. It sounds like someone is hurt."

So, they left Keen laying down as the three of them headed to where everyone else was clustered. Halftail leaped down besides Swifttail and Molis. Saw was in front of them with Click Clack and the egg. Click Clack was holding onto the egg for dear life as he was shocked.

“Stop," snapped Ezra in horror, arms waving around. "You're hurting him!"

Saw looked around. "It doesn't matter! It'll be worse later. I'm taking your ship so that I can take him back to my base."

Kanan shook his head and clenched his hands into fists and Halftail felt the anger wafting off of him in waves. "We agreed that we were going to take him to Chopper Base. We're also not going to torture him."

“Torture is a strong word," Saw pointed out with almost a laugh.

Swifttail shoved his shoulders forward as he marched forward, growling and spitting at Saw. "This isn't what we agreed, Saw! Your methods will not be tolerated here." He stalked forward and nosed Click Clack. "Come on, Click Clack."

Before he could usher the Geonosian away, Swifttail felt a sharp pain in his side as Saw kicked him, sending him flying through the air. His head smacked into the wall and he grunted as he felt something wet and sticky seeping back there. He tried not to panic as he lifted his stiff neck.

Immediately, all four of his kits darted over. Leafshine and Snowfall were nuzzling him while Blizzardstorm checked his head. Adderfang was standing guard, hissing and snarling at Saw.

“Hey, no one hurts our Dad," Adderfang announced with his eyes taking on an almost sinister quality while his muscles rippled under his pelt.

“Or my son," agreed Halftail as he stalked forward. When he prowled forward, he looked deadly. Half of his face was scarred and his tail was only half it's length. The power under his paws was enough to take down a few men and his snarl seemed to shake the entire ship. He was not one to mess with.

Saw pointed his blaster at Halftail, ready to pull the trigger, when Ezra suddenly marched forward. Saw flipped him over to the other side while Birchfoot hustled to his side. Rex leaped forward before it could turn into an all out brawl.

“Easy, Saw, easy," Rex chided as he wrapped his arms around Saw's body to try and control him. "Easy, solider."

Saw flipped Rex into Molis and the two fell easily in a clamber of limbs. Saw turned back to Click Clack and took the egg, raised it, and pointed his blaster right at it. "I'll do it! I don't want to, but don't think that I won't!"

Everyone was near silent at that point. Click Clack let out a few pleading sounds as he reached for the egg, but Saw wasn't giving it up. Click Clack looked around pleadingly, but no one wanted to make a move in fear of something happening. They were all silent and still.

“Dad," whimpered Leafshine as she pressed against him. "W-What now?"

“Hush," chided Swifttail as he placed a paw over her mouth. They couldn't risk setting him off. "We just have to wait and see what happens."

Ezra gulped as he stood up, hands extended forward in an attempt to calm everyone. "You won't do that. You know what it's like to lose family." He waved his hands around. "We all do! Hera lost her mother, Sabine lost her family, Zeb's people are nearly gone, Halftail lost his mate and two of his kits, Swifttail lost his mother and mate, all of his kits lost their mother, Bluefeather lost her sister's family, Molis lost his siblings, and Birchfoot lost his sister and mother. We've all lost someone! That doesn't give us the right to take away anyone else's."

“This bug doesn't deserve to live. My sister would understand that," snapped Saw.

Rex rose to his feet with Molis following in suit. "No, she wouldn't," argue Rex. "She wouldn't condemn this. Just put the egg down, Saw. Just put it down."

Saw swiveled around to look at Swifttail. Blood was still gushing from the wound. Blizzardstorm had both of his paws pressed against it while Snowfall was handing him an over shirt that she had found laying by the table. It was stemming the bleeding a bit, but head wounds always bled more than any other wound.

“If you do this," grunted Ezra as he nearly reached out for the egg. "Then you're no better than the Empire!"

There was silence until Chopper came darting in. He whirled around frantically and the ones that could understand him looked around in fear.

“They've found us," whispered Bluefeather, echoing what Chopper had just said.

Leafshine took a step away from her father and looked up questioningly at whoever would listen. "What are we going to do?"

“We're going to have to fight," answered Swifttail as he rose to his paws, swaying a bit on his paws as he struggled to keep himself upright.

Blizzardstorm took most of his father's weight since he was sturdier than most of the other kits. "Dad, you can't fight," he argued in alarm. "You can hardly stand. How do you think that you're going to do actually standing up to anyone?"

Swifttail narrowed his eyes at his son, even though he knew that his son couldn't actually see him thanks to his blindness. "I'll be fine, Blizzardstorm. It won't be long and I'm not dizzy, or nauseous, or uncoordinated. My depth perception is fine too."

“Funny how you were able to recite all of the symptoms of a concussion and still claim that you're fine," muttered Birchfoot as he limped over to Swifttail. He knew the direness of this situation, however, and he lifted a paw. "Follow it with your eyes and don't move you hear." 

“I do know how you preform a concussion test," Swifttail grumbled as he blinked his eyes, following Birchfoot's paw with his eyes. His head was throbbing something fierce, but he wasn't about to admit that. They were already down one Jedi with Keen being ill. Besides, Adderfang wasn't old enough to take his place. Swifttail had to fight.

Birchfoot blinked his eyes. "Hmm, you followed my paw pretty good. Are you sure that you're okay to fight? You don't have to if you don't want to. No one will think any less of you."

“I know, but I'm fine, Birchfoot. I didn't loose that much blood. Let me fight," he urged hopefully.

Birchfoot clapped Swifttail's shoulder. "May the force be with you."

Swifttail turned and darted away from Blizzardstorm while Birchfoot looked to Blizzardstorm comfortingly and nudged his shoulder. "Come on. Let's make ourselves useful and see if Keen needs us."

Blizzardstorm knew that Birchfoot was trying to distract him, but it was better than just standing there and waiting for a fight that he couldn't participate in it. 

The rest of the group split off into where they would be the most use. Snowfall and Bluefeather took the seat at the front of the Ghost with the rest of the ones who were fighting climbing up on top of the Ghost. 

Swifttail stumbled a bit, but Halftail reached out his paw and helped his son aboard. "Don't worry about anything," whispered Swifttail with a wink. "I'm fine."

Halftail didn't say anything as he helped his son the rest of the way up. He patted Swifttail's between the shoulders before they bounded forward. Swifttail extracted his lightsaber and twirled it a bit in his paw and prayed that the dizziness wouldn't stick around so that he could actually focus on actually deflecting something.

There was a growl as Halftail took out his lightsaber and leaped beside Swifttail. They watched as the troopers with jetpacks started to descend around them. He shoved his ears forward and looked around.

“Think you can handle it without Keen," asked Halftail as he raised an eyebrow at his son.

Swifttail licked his lips as he dipped his head. "Watch and see," he purred as he bounded forward and swiveled his paw around with his lightsaber in it.

They instantly started to deflect the blasts. Rex and Leafshine were manning the guns from inside while Saw joined them at the top. Halftail shot him a glance as Adderfang followed, his paw curled around his blaster. He gulped as he marched forward and came over to his father.

“I hope that your littermates didn't bring you here to watch me," muttered Swifttail.

Adderfang purred as he shook his head. "I promise that I'm not. I just need some practice."

Swifttail nodded as he reared on his hind legs and continued to deflect shots. It seemed not to be that bad and Swifttail was proud of himself for actually standing and not vomiting despite the agony thumping through his skull. He could rest later when the entire stormtroopers battalion were destroyed.

Suddenly, Sabine came out with her own jetpack. "I usually have Keen to back me up, but I can still do this." She readied to jump as she launched herself into the air.

There was a soft chuckle from Halftail as he deflected one more shot and it hit a trooper right in the chest. The trooper fell to it's death and Halftail sprang back into action. He watched as Sabine took care of the rest before she came down, landing right besides Adderfang and Swifttail.

“Looks like we can hold our own," commented Halftail as he used his claws to sink into the Ghost's exterior. "But, that doesn't mean that we have to make ourselves a target." He threw his head to the side. "Come. We're still not finished."

Swifttail was more than relieved. His head was pulsating with each heartbeat and his paw steps grew unsteady as he forced himself forward. Adderfang bounded forward excitedly and purred in excitement.

"I'm going to get a lightstaber next! Right, Dad," asked Adderfang hopefully.

Swifttail rubbed his muzzle through Adderfang's head affectionately. "Not yet, little one. But, soon. Just be patient."

They headed back into the ship and Halftail shook out the dust from his fur. He coughed softly as he looked over to Swifttail, seeing the way that he hung his head and struggled to stand. He should've seen how severely injured he actually was before allowing him to fight. It wasn't life or death, but it certainly wasn't a wound that you wanted to ignore. He hopped over and nudged his son gently.

Go and lay down with Keen in Birchfoot's room," Halftail ordered.

Swifttail looked up slowly, eyes hazy. “What?"

“You're sleeping on your paws! Go and get some rest. I'm sure that Keen won't mind some company," Halftail told him as he stretched out his tail across Swifttail's shoulders. 

Swifttail gave a sly smile as if he had been waiting for that to happen. "Alright. Can you take care of everything here?"

“Of course," Halftail meowed as he watched his son hobble up to the second floor. Halftail shook his head as he padded into the bridge to see Kanan, Sabine, Hera, Bluefeather, and Snowfall all talking together. He couldn't help but feel pride when he saw how Snowfall was adding to the conversation intelligibly. It showed that she was really growing up.

“How much further down can we get," asked Hera as she swiveled around in her seat.

Sabine looked at the controls with Snowfall doing the same so that she could learn even more. "Not much farther. We're almost there."

The group, minus Bluefeather, headed out to speak with the rest of the group that was already gathered. Halftail leaped up besides Kanan and Kanan scratched him between the ears and Halftail purred as he showed his sharp teeth in enjoyment.

“We're almost there," Hera explained. "But, that's where Click Clack wants to go and I think that we should trust him."

There were nods of agreement and it wasn't long before they collided gently with the ground. A few of them headed out with Click Clack leading the way. His egg was protectively pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around it firmly. Halftail wasn't sure whether or not they could trust him, but his intentions appeared to be good.

“Look," exclaimed Leafshine as she leaped beside her grandfather, pointing her paw to giant circular objects with a strange symbol on them.

Halftail nudged Leafshine back since he wasn't sure what it was. He let out a low growl. "Are those nukes?"

“I'm not sure. They didn't go off," pointed out Kanan as he came over to Halftail's side.

Molis suddenly stiffened as he scented the air. "Poison," he decided after a heartbeat. "I can scent small traces of it. It's awful and it kills slowly."

“So, this is what happened to his people," whispered Rex as he lifted his light and showed it at the symbol. "It's from the Separatists. This was certainly enough to take an entire species out."

Saw sighed as he came over to Click Clack. Ezra watched him cautiously as he undid his cuffs. Click Clack nuzzled the egg closer and looked at him in surprise.

“I'm sorry. You're free," Saw whispered.

Click Clack looked around enthusiastically as he started to walk over to a clump of rocks. He moved the rocks to reveal a small opening, letting out a few clicks of farewell.

“Kanan! Halftail! You better get back in here. I think they're going to try again," warned Hera by comm.

“Let's go," growled Halftail as he gave Leafshine a firm nudge to get her moving. They darted into the Ghost with the Ghost picking up the containers to have proof to the senate that the Separatists were to blame for the Geonosian's existence. They just had to pray that someone would believe them.

The ship rocked as they tried to get in. Halftail brought up the rear with Ezra stumbling in front of him. He let out a grunt as he reared on his hind legs and pushed Ezra in. Ezra jogged over to Rex while the door closed behind them and not a heartbeat too soon.

Halftail strode into the living area and watched Adderfang and Leafshine look up in surprise. "How are we going to get out," fretted Leafshine as she worked her claws against the ground fitfully. "They've blocked our way out."

Halftail frowned as he strode over to them. He wiggled his haunches as he leaped behind them. "Scoot over." He settled down and wrapped his tail as much around them as he could while they looked at him with eyes as round as moons. "What seems to be the trouble?"

“How can we get out with the Empire literally looming over," asked Adderfang with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Halftail let out a low chuckle. "Don't you worry. Your sister is shaping up to be one of the best pilots that the galaxy has ever seen. She has Bluefeather and Hera on her side too. We'll get out of this. We always do."

He continued to curl around them as the Ghost started to quake. He heard shots being fired and felt a faint blast of heat. He looked out one of the windows and nearly let out a gasp of surprised when he realized that they had just blasted through a giant ship. 

“Is it over," whimpered Leafshine, head shoved under her paws, too scared to look up to figure it out for herself.

Halftail licked her cheek. "Yes, little one. It's very much over," he grunted with a snort as Molis lumbered in, shaking his fur in relief.

Hera and Kanan came in after and sat down at the table. They seemed as relieved as the rest of them and Halftail surmised that Bluefeather must be flying it. Ezra came down and sat beside Kanan.

Kanan reached over and shook his shoulder. "You did the right thing with Click Clack. Now he'll have a chance to rebuild his civilization."

“Yeah," Ezra murmured with a smile as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "I almost didn't though. Saw could've taken the egg and Click Clack."

“You're going to meet rebels who don't always share the same values we do or fight for the same reasons that we do. But, they're still rebels," Hera explained with a smile. "But, you'll always have your values and as long as you stick to that, then you can never fail."


	35. Creatures Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzardstorm faces one of his most difficult challenges that he may ever face. Will he give into the request or will he uphold his healer vows?

“Are you sure that you're up for this, Keen," asked Halftail as he padded forward side by side with his apprentice at Chopper Base.

Keen rolled his eyes as he let out a tired cough. "I just have a scratchy throat and Birchfoot told me that the infection is all cleared up," he pointed out.

Halftail swiveled around to face his Padawan and he shook his head gravely. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go. You just don't seem to be as good as you can be. It’s for your protection and everyone else involved too.”

Keen had a feeling that Halftail would say that. He hung his head and looked at his paws, feeling sweat start to clump on the back of his neck. "A-Alright," he stammered.

“Take this time to rest," murmured Halftail as he rested a paw on Keen's shoulder and then placed his paw under Keen's chin. He forced Keen to look at him with a little force. "Maybe you can help Blizzardstorm and if you get bored then you can do a border patrol, but that's it! Got it?"

Keen knew that it was the best compromise that he was going to get from Halftail. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay, Halftail. I can do that."

Halftail let out a purr and touched his nose Keen's ear. "We'll see you later. Have fun," he meowed as he headed toward the Ghost with Kanan at his side.

Keen sat down while Swifttail came over and smiled sheepishly. "How are you doing?"

“Fine," replied Keen with a small shrug, his fur still prickling along his spine. "Make sure that you complete the mission."

Swifttail nudged Keen heavily and Keen staggered sideways. He propped himself up and shoved his ears forward. "Sorry," apologized Swifttail as he touched his tail tip to Keen’s ear. "I'm sorry that you have to stay behind. I hope that you'll rest while we’re gone. You’ve earned it.”

“What's with everyone telling me to rest," asked Keen rudely.

Swifttail ignored his harsh tone. "We just want you to be alright for a fight against Inquisitors," he answered with a wink, his tail lashing against the ground. 

“Swifttail! Let's go!"

Swifttail turned his head at Hera's call. He smiled timidly at Keen and shrugged good-naturally. "I'm sorry." He turned and darted forward with his paws barely touching the ground as he skipped forward.

Keen watched them go as he drew back, his fur bristling along his spine. He scuffed his paws against the ground stiffly and wrinkled his nose in disgust at having to stay behind. Why did it have to be him? It had been a moon since the last mission. He was tired of just laying around and doing nothing. His muscles were tight from staying in his bed and he wanted to just stretch out and have some normality in his life again, or at least as much as a member of the Ghost crew could.

“Hi, Keen."

Keen swiveled his head around and saw Blizzardstorm padding forward. His whiskers twitched while his eyes darted around almost madly. His eyes were milky and blank: the mark of a blind cat. However, if he could tell that Keen was standing there without seeing him, then he had certainly earned Keen's respect.

“Hi, Blizzardstorm," rumbled Keen as he arched his neck and touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's ear. "Did you need something?"

Blizzardstorm shrugged. "You can help me if you'd like. I have to sort out some herbs and some other medical devices if you're bored."

Keen thought for a moment about refusing only to lower down to Blizzardstorm's level. "Tell you what, if I help you with this will you go on a border patrol with me?"

“I'm not sure that I'll be any good at that, but I can try," Blizzardstorm answered with a wiggled of his haunches. Keen noticed with pride that he seemed up for almost anything.

Keen lifted his wing and tried to spread it as wide as he could with his feathers billowing slightly against the wind. "Lead the way."

Blizzardstorm turned his head up in the air as he bounded forward importantly. Keen looked over at him before he followed. He let out a cough while he walked, feeling his raw throat scream in protest. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it as he forced himself forward.

They made their way into the room and Keen's eyes widened. Sure, he had been in here before, but this was considered the 'Emergency Room'. There was all sort of things that Keen had no idea what they went. He had no idea how a cat—let alone a blind cat—could actually learn all of this.

“This is pretty cool, Blizzardstorm," murmured Keen with round eyes.

Blizzardstorm darted forward and pushed Keen back a bit. "Don't come too much in here. I just had to grab somethings. I don't want you to contaminate the room."

“It's just a cough," pointed out Keen in surprise.

“Yes, and let's keep it that way. It's just precautionary since you had a widespread infection," explained Blizzardstorm as he closed the door and turned off the lights.

He stalked forward and stretched out his tail as he headed into the storage area where all the herbs and other medical pills and remedies. Keen shook his head to clear it as he struggled to focus on any of them.

“We just need to go through these. If it's shriveled and dry then throw it out. They're not effective if they're shriveled," explained Blizzardstorm as he stretched his paw into a cleft and pulled out some leaves. He used his paws to curl around the leaves. He wrinkled his nose as he tossed them aside. 

Keen copied his movements. He set the herbs down and some herb dust wafted up. Keen's nose twitched before he let out a thunderous sneeze. The herbs scattered and Keen shook his head. "Wolf-scat!"

Blizzardstorm bounded over and brushed his paw against them. They weren't shriveled by any means, but he certainly couldn't give them to anyone with Keen germs all over them.

“It's alright, Keen. The leaves were going to wilt eventually anyway," pointed out Blizzardstorm as he shrugged, kicking the herbs into the pile of herbs that he discarded. "Just try not to do that again."

“Yeah, got that," grunted Keen in embarrassment.

Blizzardstorm set to the rest of the herbs with precision and effectiveness. Keen did about a quarter of the work, but he was sure that the he was more a hinderance than a help. However, he was a little proud at how much they accomplished in such little time. He was sure that Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm could've done it better, but Keen was all that Blizzardstorm had at the moment.

“All done," exclaimed Blizzardstorm as she scratched at his ear with his hind leg. "Not bad."

“So, how often do you have to do that," questioned Keen hopefully.

Blizzardstorm shrugged. "Er, every moon or so I'd say. We like to make sure that they're fresh and being out here in the desert dries them up pretty quick," he replied with the knowledge and alertness of a true healer.

A rumble rolled in Keen's throat. Blizzardstorm wasn't even his apprentice and he was proud of him. "Well, I'm sure that if anything would happen to Birchfoot that you would do an excellent job as a healer."

“I'm not ready for him to leave me if that's what you mean," Blizzardstorm nearly snapped with hurt showing in his milky blue eyes. Keen had seen that look before and it wasn't a good thing. 

Keen quickly shook his head. "Blizzardstorm, I meant no offense. I just wanted to let you know what good of a healer you are. I was a little skeptic at first, but after seeing your grandmother I shouldn't have had any doubts. Brook was the one most amazing cats that I knew and you remind me so much of her. It was just a compliment, Blizzardstorm."

Blizzardstorm seemed a bit taken back. He looked to Keen and nodded. "Sorry. I thought that you were complaining about Birchfoot."

“Never! Birchfoot was one of the first cats to actually welcome me. He holds no grudges or judgements against anyone. Sometimes I don't think through everything that I say," Keen explained as he stretched out a paw and ruffled the fur between Blizzardstorm's ears.

Blizzardstorm snorted in amusement as he ducked back. “Yeah, I know. Maybe one day you'll find a she-wolf to keep you in line."

A growl of playfulness rolled in Keen's throat as he lowered into a battle crouch. "Oh really? Well, find me a she-wolf who might actually tolerate me and we'll see what happens," he joked as he leaped forward, nudging Blizzardstorm gingerly in an invitation to play.

Blizzardstorm rolled strategically away and Keen took the hint. Blizzardstorm wasn't a bad fighter by any means, but he didn't like to do so for fun. Keen respected that and understood it once Swifttail had explained it to him. Blizzardstorm was different from his littermates and it just took Keen a bit of knowledge to understand that. 

“Okay, border patrol time," announced Keen as he straightened and shook out his fur a bit.

Alarm showed on Blizzardstorm's face. "D-Do we have to," he whimpered.

“Come on, Blizzardstorm. It'll be fine," chided Keen as he patted Blizzardstorm between the shoulders with his wing. "Trust me.”

Blizzardstorm's eyes were still clearly guarded, but he nodded. He trusted Keen and knew that he was a fantastic Jedi. Besides, he was just tired of being cooped up at base with Blizzardstorm tasked at keeping him out of trouble. They never saw anything on any of the border patrols, so that was probably why Keen had suggested it.

“Yeah, okay," Blizzardstorm finally decided as he waltzed forward. "But, don't expect me to like it."

“I won't," answered Keen as he bounded forward, making sure that his lightsaber was hanging on his belt. He shouldn't need it, but Halftail always told him that he had to have it with him at all times. You never knew when you would actually need it and better to be prepared than not.

“They walked out side by side into base with a few rebels passing them. Luckily, no one asked any questions. There was a rumble from Keen as he watched the way that Blizzardstorm seemed to second guess himself. He quickly stopped himself when he recalled that Blizzardstorm was blind.

“You've never been outside the base, have you," questioned Keen.

Blizzardstorm stretched out a paw and gingerly touched it to the ground, but drew it back almost immediately after. "Er, no," he replied.

“Well, you're in safe paws with me, little one," reassured Keen with dip of his head despite knowing that Blizzardstorm couldn’t see it. "I know everything about everything that's out there. Nothing will surprise us that I don't already know about."

“Really," gushed Blizzardstorm as he started to follow Keen outside the territory lines slowly. 

“Really," answered Keen over his shoulder as he wagged his tail. "Just keep close to me."

He giggled a bit as he felt tickling. It took him a few heartbeats before he realized that it was just Blizzardstorm's whiskers, which he used to make sure that he was against Keen. He knew that he should've probably spoke to Blizzardstorm more about his blindness and if he needed anything, but he hadn't exactly been alone with Blizzardstorm before. He didn't want to make anything awkward. 

“So, what do you do on a typical border patrol," questioned Blizzardstorm after a while.

Keen's eyes gleamed. "You've never been on one?" Blizzardstorm grimaced in embarrassment. "Well, you're certainly going to know today! We generally mark the border to make sure that no other animal comes by. They won't if they smell us. We also make sure that nothing has crossed the border and if we do find something then we have to chase it back!"

Clearly Blizzardstorm didn't care much for that idea. He let out a low growl as if everything around them could be dangerous. "What if you smell something off?"

“Well, your sniffer is a lot better than mine, but if I smell something then I'll let you know. Usually we would scope it out first instead of fighting something head on," answered Keen as he tasted the air, but he couldn't detect anything. He knew that Blizzardstorm could smell better than him, but he was pretty sure that he was just smelling things that had passed by a while ago.

They carried on in silence for what felt like moons before they finally made it to the border. Keen stretched his nose across it and detected the different smells. "See, everything is fine. There's nothing that would dare cross our borders."

Blizzardstorm stood erect on his hind legs and sniffed the air. "But, I smell something. Don't you smell it?"

Keen sighed inwardly. He hadn't brought Blizzardstorm there to frighten him into thinking that there were things around every corner. 

“Blizzardstorm, there's nothing—“

“Wait! You swear that you don't smell anything," snapped Blizzardstorm in clear agitation. "You have to smell something."

Keen narrowed his eyes. "Blizzardstorm, I promise that there is absolutely nothing. I don't smell anything and I don't see or hear anything either. It's probably just your imagination or your super senses that you seem to possess."

“I'm telling you that I actually smell something," spat Blizzardstorm as he arched his neck across the border. "And it's getting stronger!"

Keen was about to open his mouth to reassure Blizzardstorm, but he quickly shut it. He was starting to smell something and it was truly awful! He lowered into a crouch and bared his teeth in a snarl. "Blizzardstorm, get behind me," ordered Keen in a curt voice.

“But-" he began.

“Now, Blizzardstorm!"

Blizzardstorm darted behind Keen as something exploded from the brush and slammed into Keen. Keen reared on his hind legs, slashing at the creature. Keen managed to catch something of a giant crablike body with a long scorpionlike stinging tail, and a large muzzle with rows of sharp teeth. Keen had never seen a creature like this in his life and he had no idea how to defeat it even if he tried.

The creature managed to thrust Keen down against the hot earth, slamming it's pinchers into the ground as it tried to slam them into Keen's body. Keen withered and arched his back in a massive stretch as he struggled to stop himself from being splintered to death. 

“Keen," wailed Blizzardstorm as he listened to the sound of the fighting.

“Stay back," howled Keen as he kicked his hind legs against the creature's body, thrusting it backwards in the process. He stretched out his lightsaber and sliced it into many pieces. 

Blizzardstorm's whiskers twitched as he shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you. I-I can fight," he yowled as he lunged forward while his claws slid out. He bared his teeth and dove for another one of the creatures.

The creature thrust it's pinchers against Blizzardstorm's face. Blizzardstorm fell backwards and yelped as he rolled sideways. He blinked his eyes as he heard the creature coming closer.

“Keen!"

Keen turned his head and leaped forward with his lightsaber slicing right through the creature's body. Keen let out a breath as he sagged backwards, coughing painfully. He smiled down at Blizzardstorm and helped him to his paws. His body was screaming in protest, but he didn't mind all that much.

Suddenly, Keen felt something hot like fire spreading under his fur. Keen gasped and turned his head, seeing one of the creature behind him with it's stinging tail embedded into Keen's shoulder. Keen blinked his eyes as the creature thrust him forward and Keen started to shake painfully.

Blizzardstorm's mouth gaped open in surprise as he lunged forward. He thrust a paw against the creature's body and the creature darted back. Blizzardstorm let out a yowl as he heard the creatures hopefully skirting backwards. He let out a breath and darted over to Keen.

“Keen." He reared on his hind legs and thrust his paws against his other shoulder to shake him. "Keen!"

Keen let out a whimper as he looked up to Blizzardstorm and forced a smile. "H-Hey, Blizzardstorm. We did good."

“Wolf-scat," swore Blizzardstorm as he struggled to regard his friend. He prayed that he could suddenly look into Keen's gaze, but he couldn't, so he knew that he was going to have to work with what he had.

“Come on," grunted Blizzardstorm as he shoved his nose under Keen's body and helped him over his back. "We can do this, but you have to work with me, okay? You have to keep speaking to me." He knew that he had to keep him awake. That was one of the first things that Birchfoot had taught him.

Keen's eyes nearly rolled up in his head. "Talk about what," he mumbled tiredly.

Blizzardstorm continued to drag himself forward with the bulk of Keen certainly not helping. "Anything. Just talk. Tell me a story about something."

“When I was young my mother used to tell me about the story of Lupus," murmured Keen with his eyes rolling madly in his head.

It was quite a walk back, but this story actually sounded interesting. Blizzardstorm didn't even care what the story was about, as long as he was talking. "That sounds interesting. Tell me more."

“There was once this extremely powerful being named Lupus. He was a large wolf with rippling muscles and blazing blue eyes. His heart was true and he was tasked with defending all of the creatures of the world. He traveled through the stars and into the galaxies. He made sure that everything was fair and that evil never took over any creatures. However, he was missing one thing in his life: a mate."

“That's really interesting, Keen," meowed Blizzardstorm as he tasted the faint tang of the base in front of them. He suddenly wished that he could fly just so that he could get Keen there faster. “Tell me more."

Keen cleared his throat. "One day he found a beautiful wolf to match him. She had white feathered wings and auburn fur. She was strong and had a heart as true as Lupus himself. He made his move and he fell head over tail for her. Her name was Jya. The two mated and it wasn't long before she was pregnant with Lupus's pups."

“Lupus was traveling through the forest a short time later when these beings with glowing swords charged toward him. They were jealous of the power he had over the creatures and the way that he protected them. They thought that it should be their job and they challenged Lupus. Lupus wasn't about to allow that to happen. He didn't allow them to challenge his ruling, only wanting to go was back to his mate."

“They attacked him with such ferocity that Lupus couldn't fight back. He didn't want to kill these beings. He knew that his time was up and he let out a howl of love for his mate one last time. At that very moment, Jya gave birth to four healthy pups; two males and two she-pups. Their names were River, Wind, Storm, and Sky. They were the first four major species of wolves. There are the ones with wings, the ones with gills and flippers, the one that have fangs like snakes and like tunnels, and ones that are larger than the rest."

Blizzardstorm wasn't sure about all of the species of wolves, but he knew that it was better to have Keen talk then not talk. "That's very interesting, Keen," praised Blizzardstorm soothingly. 

He let out a breath of relief as he smelled the familiar tang of the base. He dragged himself onto it and into the infirmly. There wasn't anyone else there and he was thankful. He lumbered forward and headed into a room. He sagged forward and thrust Keen onto a table, breathing heavily through his nose. He was starting to loose his color and his breath was quickening. He looked like he was going to be sick, but Blizzardstorm knew that it was just the venom from the creatures.

“Wolf-scat. Wolf-scat. Wolf-scat!" Blizzardstorm really didn't know any other swear words and he really wasn't supposed to say that much. He swallowed his worry as he checked Keen's pulse, heart rate, and oxygen levels. He wasn't sure how this venom was going to react with his body, especially with the infection already coursing through Keen’s body. This was almost a hit or miss sort of thing.

Keen let out a moan as he turned sideways and coughed painfully until he gagged. He brought up only water since he hadn't eaten in a while. There wasn't always enough prey to go around sometimes and they didn't always want to eat rations. Keen would always give up his prey for the Swifttail’s kits, especially Blizzardstorm.

“Keen," whimpered Blizzardstorm as he continued to retch. Sure, he had been given some harder duties from Birchfoot and had even handled some tough injuries, but illnesses were different. He was almost always ill, but it was never with something this life threatening. Besides, Birchfoot wasn't there to help him. He had to do everything and time was running out.

Keen stopped dry heaving as he leaned backwards. He closed his eyes and whimpered hollowly. Blizzardstorm let out a yelp as he smelled blood that was mixed with the water that he had brought up. That wasn't good.....that wasn't good at all.

He shook his head to clear it as he tried to calm himself. He padded forward and strode forward with his paws barely touching the ground. He grasped a thermometer and headed back to Keen immediately. He shoved it in his mouth and he waited patiently for the beep. He let out a sigh of relief when it was done and he yanked it out, trying to listen desperately to what it had to say.

“Temperature 104.5," it sang.

Blizzardstorm thrust it down with enough power to almost break it. Wolves' temperatures were usually a degree higher than humans, but this wasn't good. That was all that he could think about.

“B-Bliz...."

Blizzardstorm spun around and headed over to Keen’s side. He squeezed his paw and frowned. "I'm here, Keen, I'm here," he whispered. "You know that you have the worst luck, right?"

Keen couldn't laugh, but he did try to smile. "Don't go back. Don't do anything," he gasped.

Blizzardstorm couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fur stood up on his spine as he spoke. "What are you talking about, Keen? What do you mean?"

Keen grasped Blizzardstorm's shoulders with his paw and drew him forward. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Blizzardstorm could smell the sickness on Keen's breath and the way that the sweat clumped his fur. His eyes were glazed and unfocused while his breath was coming in gasps. His heart rate was erratic at best while his nose was starting to turn dry and chapped.

“Don't. Do. Anything."

“Keen," gasped Blizzardstorm in alarm. "I can't! I'm a healer! I took a vow to save lives, not take them."

Keen gulped. "Please, Blizzardstorm. I don't want you to do anything."

Keen let out a moan of pain as his head started to flop to the side.

“Let me die."


	36. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can do this," whispered Blizzardstorm to himself. "I can do this."

Blizzardstorm felt his heart skip a beat as Keen lost consciousness. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Keen didn't want to be saved or have anyone bring him back to life. He just wanted to die.

Blizzardstorm knew that he couldn't allow that. Birchfoot had drilled into his head to never give up on a patient. He knew that Keen wasn’t in his right mind because of the venom. Keen was his friend and he was part of his family. He couldn't—he wouldn't—just let him die.

“I can do this," muttered Blizzardstorm as he bounded around to some other machines. He pulled them over to Keen to monitor his vitals. He couldn't have him dying before he had time to figure it out.

“Let's get a few things straight," meowed Blizzardstorm to himself as he started to pace. Usually he had Birchfoot to bounce ideas off of, but this time talking to himself was just going to have to work. "He was stung by a scorpion thing that infected him with venom. The venom is causing him to vomit, sort of, spike a fever, loose consciousness, and just feel plain sick! I can't tell about anything neurological or not since I can't examine him when he's unconscious. Wolf-scat!"

The only thing clear in Blizzardstorm's mind was that he needed to get some venom to make some antivenom. He gave his head a much needed shake. The last thing that he wanted to do was head back out there with those things. However, he didn't see how he had much of a choice. If he didn't, then Keen would succumb to the venom until it shut down his internal organs and Blizzardstorm would never forgive himself. He had to do it, so that's what he was going to do.

Blizzardstorm let out a snort as he pushed forward, trying to ignore the lump that rose in his throat. He would've liked to ask for some help, but he wasn't sure who he should ask. His father and littermates were gone. The only one here were Zeb and Chopper and those two would be more of a hinderance than a help. He was going to have to do this on his own, whether he wanted to or not.

“I promise that I'll save you, Keen," he called over his shoulder at the wolf who was being fed oxygen like his life depended on it. "I promise!"

With that he stalked forward with his tail threaded behind him. He remembered the exact path that he took thanks to the scent trail. However, he wasn't entirely sure what he would do once he got there. He couldn't just ask for some venom. They would probably take that as an excuse to try and kill him again. No, he would have to forcibly take it in anyway that he knew how. He just wasn't sure the right plan.

“I can do this," whispered Blizzardstorm to himself. "I can do this."

He continued through the sand and saw that the sun was starting to set. He wasn't bothered by the sunlight, but he didn't want the creatures to have the upperhand in the dark. They seemed to be able to move in any condition.

Blizzardstorm crossed the border with his chest puffed out in pride. He clearly had no idea what he was doing, but he had determination and power coursing through him. He knew that it had to be from is father. His father was a strong and courageous panther that wasn't afraid of anything. He wanted to be just like him and he swore that he felt something inside of him.

He leaped across the border and strange scents bathed his tongue. He shook his head and snorted deeply to try and clear his senses. It was then that he heard chattering around him.

Blizzardstorm lowered his head into his shoulders and tensed his muscles under his long haired pelt. He grasped a small vial that he had brought. That was the only thing that he had brought with him. He seriously wished that he had grabbed a knife, blaster, or something that could be of some use to him.

There was more chattering in a voice that he didn't understand as a creature came forward. It came closer to him and continued to chatter with it's strange muzzle chattering together. Blizzardstorm gulped as he faced the creature. He couldn't see him, but he could feel him. He could hear his heartbeat and that was keeping him on his toes.

“I don't want any trouble," announced Blizzardstorm in a shaky voice. "I just need to get some of your venom."

The creature hissed and bared it's teeth.

“My friend is sick and dying. Please, I don't want to fight," he pleaded. He knew that this wasn't a great strategy, but he was running out of ideas.

Blizzardstorm waited a few heartbeats, thinking that the creature knew who he was. That creature had been watching the fight and he had seen Keen kill one of his friends. 

The creature lunged forward and Blizzardstorm leaped into the air. He landed on the creature, trying to balance to the best of his ability. He let out a yelp as the creature grasped his hind leg with his pinchers and threw him backwards.

Blizzardstorm slammed into a tree and yelped as pain spread through him from his tail tip to haunches. He grunted as he rose to his paws. He automatically slumped back down and coughed painfully as he tilted his head up to the creature. 

He could hear it lumbering closer and closer to him. The anger was evident in the low and strange sounding growls all around. Blizzardstorm plastered his ears against his head and gulped.

“StarBound, save me!"

There was a sudden idea that popped into his head. Blizzardstorm twitched his ears as he tilted his head upward. He pressed his paw against the tree and realized that it was strong enough to climb. He wasn’t sure if there were too many branches, but that could work. He was a panther after all. He was born to climb, even though he couldn't see where he was going.

Blizzardstorm let out a snort as he threw his head back and leaped, just as the creature drove it's pincher into the tree where he had once been. Blizzardstorm continued to climb up the tree as fast as he could. He lunged with his paws outstretched. He yelped in alarm as his paw slipped and he plummeted.

He grunted as he fell onto a branch unceremoniously. He squeezed his eyes shut as he looked at the creature looking clearly agitated that it couldn't climb after him. 

Blizzardstorm was about fifteen feet off the ground and he decided that it was safe to just stay there. He tilted his head downward and heard the sound of the creature's frustrated cries. He plastered his ears against his head and slumped backwards, taking in quick and irregular breaths.

His stomach suddenly lurched as he felt vibrations through the tree. He knew what was happening and he gulped as he felt like he was going to be sick. He held his breath and thought about climbing higher, but his paws were bleeding from climbing already. He knew that he couldn't manage to climb any higher and he wasn't a great fighter. He was going to have to stand his ground and fight.

‘What was I thinking,’ gasped Blizzardstorm in his head. ‘I can't do this on my own. I need Keen!’

Suddenly, there was a screech as he heard something slam into the creature. The creature went flying and landed on it's back, screeching in rage.

The smell of sand and river water hit Blizzardstorm like a wave. Blizzardstorm took a step back on his branch and gasped. He couldn't see, but he could tell what was happening in front of him. 

The newcomer spread it's wings and started to bark. The newcomer continued to bark until a snarl rose up as it leaped for the creature once more, growling noisily as he attacked.

‘It must be another wolf,’ thought Blizzardstorm. ‘I didn't know that wolves live here.’

The wolf continued to snap it's jaws at the creature as the creature snapped it's pinchers at it and tried to stick it's stinger into it's flank. The wolf veered sideways easily with it's wings still spread. 

Finally, the wolf was able to land the killing blow with a thrust of her paw followed by a bite to the neck. Strange blueish blood gushed from the creature's body and started to pool on the ground and coat the sand, making it damp with moisture. 

The wolf looked up and Blizzardstorm immediately ducked down, knowing that someone was watching him. Blizzardstorm ducked his head into his paws and prayed that no one could see him.

“It's alright," chided the she-wolf as she took a step forward and reared on her hind legs, pressing her paws against the bark of the tree. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Blizzardstorm knew the rule about strangers, but this she-wolf seemed nice enough, and she had saved his life. He lifted his head and gulped. "W-Who are you and why did you come here?" Panic flared in his eyes as he listened to the she-wolf's voice.

“My name is Jasamane and I live around here. What are you doing out here? Don't you know this is where Crabiestin's nest," she asked with a chuckle.

Embarrassment made Blizzardstorm's ears feel hot. "N-No. I usually don't cross the border," he confessed too late before he realized that he probably said too much.

Jasamane's eyes glowed in excitement. "You're one of those rebels," she gasped in delight. "Aren't you?"

Blizzardstorm thought about lying only to nod slowly. "Y-Yes," he replied in a stammer.

Jasamane blinked her eyes and she spread her wings behind her. "Would you like to come down now? I see that your paws are bleeding; I can help."

“Okay," croaked Blizzardstorm as the she-wolf flew up to him. Blizzardstorm gingerly climbed onto her shoulders, shuffling slightly since he couldn't see where her shoulders were. Keen was used to the shuffling, but Jasamane was not.

They landed and Blizzardstorm leaped off of her shoulders instinctively, shaking out his fur. "So, what's your name," pressed Jasamane in an effort to be friendly.

Blizzardstorm puffed out his chest in pride. "Blizzardstorm," he introduced with a dip of his head. "I'm a healer apprentice."

“Well, that's very impressive. But, what is a healer apprentice doing here," Jasamane questioned.

Blizzardstorm shuffled his paws in fear. "My friend got stung by one of these things a little bit ago and I need to make antivenom. I can't make antivenom without venom, though."

Understanding glowed in Jasamane's eyes and she couldn't help but rumble. "You're a very good friend, Blizzardstorm. This friend is lucky to have you. Now, I take it you need venom from that."

She flicked her paw to the creature and Blizzardstorm forced himself to nod. He prayed that she was pointing to the creature, but he wasn't sure. 

He padded forward and stopped at the blood oozing from the creature. He took out the vial and was about to grasp the stinging tail when Jasamane let out a yelp and pelted forward. She snatched the vial from him and swatted his paw away.

“What are you doing?! You would've touched the stinger and been injected with venom. You have to grab lower." Her voice was so stern that Blizzardstorm actually flinched. "What are you, blind?!"

Her comment sliced through him like claws through the heart. He ducked his head and plastered his ears against his head as he looked back up to her. "Actually, I am."

Jasamane spiraled around and looked at his eyes for the first time. Blizzardstorm could feel her eyes burning into him. He stood firm and held his breath. She drew back and let out a breath. "You're kidding?"

“Nope," he told her firmly. "I’ve always been blind and I always will be."

Jasamane dipped her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

“That's fine," Blizzardstorm replied curtly. He was about to snatch the vail before clearing thinking better of it. She clearly had a better understanding of these creatures than he did. "Do you think you could extract the venom?”

She nodded and tipped the stinger against the vial. It trickled in and Blizzardstorm let out a purr at the sound. She passed it over and he dipped his head. "Thank you so much, for everything!"

“No problem, Blizzardstorm," barked Jasamane with another polite dip of her head. "I hope that it works. Don't be a stranger. You can come back at anytime, but I would advise not this way."

Blizzardstorm dipped his head in appreciation. "Right," he meowed as he clamped the vial firmly between his jaws. He dipped his head in appreciation and pelted across the border and into his territory. He made his way back to base in record time. He didn't think that he'd ever ran that fast in his life.

He darted into the room where Keen was to find him barely breathing. He just looked sickly and fearful. His face was twisted in agony while his left paw was twitching.

‘Poor Keen. It seems like a lot of bad things happen to him.’

Blizzardstorm shook the thought from his head as he continued forward. He set the vial down and beside him and looked around at everything else. He rubbed his paws together and tried to focus. Usually Birchfoot did this, but he was going to have to do it himself for now. He gulped and continued on.

“Please, help me through this," he whispered to no one in particular.

He had helped make antivenom before and he knew how, but the measurements and everything else required precision and he wasn't sure if he had it. However, he was the only one that could and that kept him going.

He started to mix different things together and stir other liquids with it. It was strange to add so much in such tiny amounts. It was chemistry unlike which he had never seen before. He swallowed his reservations and continued on. He took his time, but he also tried to go as quickly as possibly.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, he was able to make something that looked relatively like antivenom. The only way that he could know if it would work was to test it out directly on Keen. Usually you had to test it on a mouse or something to be sure, but there wasn't time for that.

He grasped a syringe and walked up to Keen's neck. He knew that it would be painful, but he needed to give this medication as quickly as possible and the best spot for this would be his neck. 

“Sorry, Keen," he whispered as he plunged the needle in.

Keen stirred slightly, but he was too out of it to do much else. Blizzardstorm emptied the needle and tossed it aside. He started to watch the vitals and prayed that he didn't need anymore. He had used up all he had in a very high concentration. Birchfoot had taught him how to do that. He had also been warned that it could be dangerous to do that as well. However, being a healer meant sometimes taking chances to help someone. You had to make split second decisions and that's what happened.

Suddenly, Blizzardstorm saw Keen's vitals start to plummet dramatically. He had no heartbeat and stopped breathing. His body went rigid and turned lifeless.

“No," screeched Blizzardstorm as he looked around urgently. He darted over to the dephibulators and brought them over, almost dragging them as he went. He rubbed them together and thrust them against Keen's chest. 

“Clear," he yowled, even though there was absolutely no one around.

He hit him once.

Nothing.

He hit him again.

Nothing once more.

Alarm showed on Blizzardstorm's face when he still didn’t hear the sound that he was looking for. If he couldn't do it on the third then he was going to have to call it quits. He rubbed them together once more.

“Clear!" He thrust it on Keen's chest as he mumbled a prayer.

He pressed a paw against Keen's neck firmly, yet he felt no pulse.

He drew backwards, letting out a small choking sob. He ducked his head and let out a fierce whimper as he pressed a paw against his face as he cried through his blind eyes. He couldn't believe that he had killed his friend when he was tryin got help. He continued to sob until the sounds echoed through the entire room.

There was a sudden gasp from Keen's direction. Blizzardstorm spun around and heard the voice from the machines telling him that Keen’s vitals had jumped back up. Blizzardstorm swung himself around as he heard Keen stir. 

“Keen," he screamed as he darted forward and leaped onto the bed. Keen let out a wheeze as he stretched out his wing and hugged Blizzardstorm against him as he sobbed.

Keen rubbed his back and murmured softly. "It's okay," whispered Keen soothingly, voice hoarse from lack of use. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay, you know that."

“I thought that I killed you," Blizzardstorm screeched. "I thought that you were dead!"

Keen shook his head, but not too fast since he was dizzy. "It wouldn't have been your fault. I didn’t expect you to save me.”

“Are you mad that I saved you," sniffed Blizzardstorm as he rubbed his paw against his streaming nose.

Keen's eyes widened in shock as he lapped at Blizzardstorm's fur between his ears and sighed heavily. "No! Of course not! I was feverish and delirious and didn’t know what I was really saying. You did everything that you could and I'm here because of it; I'm here because of you. I couldn't be more proud of you, little one."

Blizzardstorm purred as he heard the roar of a engine. He plastered his ears against his head and let out a long sigh, shaking his head a bit. "I guess I have to tell them that I almost killed you." 

“You didn't almost kill me, Blizzardstorm. It was my idea for a border patrol and I was the one that wasn’t careful. If it wouldn’t have been for you, I wouldn’t be here. Even if I would've died, it wouldn't have been your fault, little one," chided Keen as he looked around, moaning a bit as he moved stiffly, muscles clicking as he strained. "I need to see them—“

“No way," exclaimed Blizzardstorm as he pushed a paw against Keen's chest to push him back down. "You were just brought back to life. You don't have the energy to walk over there. Let me go and you rest."

Keen shook his head. "I have to say something!"

“Then I'll bring them in here to you," explained Blizzardstorm as he kinked his tail over his back. He padded forward, leaving Keen without another argument. He marched forward and into the base.

He tilted his head as he heard Zeb speaking to Hera about his adventure. He had been so caught up in his own problems that he hadn't even looked around at everyone else. He plastered his ears against his head as Swifttail bounded forward.

“Hey, Blizzardstorm," rumbled Swifttail as he threaded around his son, licking him between the ears. "How are you? Where's Keen?"

Blizzardstorm felt his fur prickle along his spine. "It's a pretty long story. How are you?"

“Alright," bellowed Halftail as stalked forward with Birchfoot limping right behind. "But, I'm starting to wonder where Keen is. Is he sick?"

Blizzardstorm flinched. "You could say that." He played with his paws, throat feeling thick with emotion when he tried to answer. "You should probably come with me. Everyone should come with me actually," he called to get everyone's attention.

Molis and Hera exchanged a glance while Leafshine whispered something in Snowfall's ear. Halftail flicked his tail and stalked forward. "Alright, Blizzardstorm, lead the way."

He nodded as he padded forward with the rest of the crew following. It was quite a large group and it would be difficult to fit them all in the room, but Blizzardstorm had faith they could if they squeezed. All he needed to do was to make sure everyone clustered close and at least pretended like they liked each other.

Blizzardstorm walked in first and flinched when he heard a gasp from Swifttail. "It's okay, Dad, he's not dead," he meowed, instantly regretting it. That didn't sound promising.

“What in StarBound’s name happened," gasped Halftail in alarm.

Keen sat up and flicked his paw painfully. "It's okay. Theres no need to panic, thanks to Blizzardstorm."

Kanan shook his head as he sat in the nearest chair beside Keen. "What actually happened," he asked sternly and it was clear that they couldn't weasel out of that one.

They quickly explained what happened and everyone was more than a little shocked. However, Keen kept calm and explained how brave Blizzardstorm had been and Blizzardstorm explained how he had gotten the venom and everything after that. He had been embarrassed at first, but eventually he began to actually enjoy the story. Luckily no one asked him too many details. They probably felt like he couldn't handle it.

“That's all true," gasped Birchfoot as he limped to the front, checking Keen's vitals, even though Blizzardstorm had just checked them.

Keen pulled away, snorting in amusement. "It's truer than true. You should be more than proud of your apprentice, Birchfoot. He took control and he went above and beyond what anyone would've thought a healer would or could do."

Birchfoot looked down to Blizzardstorm and let out a lengthy purr. "You have no idea how proud I am of him." He let out a deep breath as he pulled away from Keen and stepped in the middle of the room, trying to make room. 

“Blizzardstorm, step forward!"

Blizzardstorm's heart skipped a beat as his jaw turned slack. "I'm going to be a full healer," he gasped as he looked around madly to everyone.

Adderfang thumped his brother on the shoulder. "Congratulations, little bro!"

“Yeah, you're going to be such a great healer," gushed Leafshine as she touched her nose to his ear while Snowfall hugged him affectionately, purring noisily in his ear.

They waited for a bit before Blizzardstorm finally stepped forward in front of Birchfoot, practically shaking with excitement.

“Blizzardstorm, you have trained harder than any other apprentice that I've ever known. You've had to overcome so much, yet you've done it. You're the best healer that I know, even better than your father and I. You have a care and compassion for your patients that I've never seen before. I only wish you will continue to go." 

He cleared his throat. "Blizzardstorm, do you promise to live one with the force and heal and protect everyone that you possibly can, even at the cost of your own life?"

“I do," answered Blizzardstorm.

“Then from this moment on you are now a full healer and have the same status as Swifttail or I. Welcome as a true healer of the Rebellion!”

Birchfoot touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's before Blizzardstorm turned around to face everyone. He beamed and hoped that everyone else was smiling at him too.

“Blizzardstorm!"

“Blizzardstorm!"

The cheering rose up and Blizzardstorm blushed as he heard Keen's voice the loudest. He let out a playful purr as he leaped onto his friend's bed. Keen pushed him a bit with his wing, but Blizzardstorm was stronger than him. He eventually pulled back when he noticed that Keen appeared to be growing more tired by the heartbeat. He nodded to him slowly and stepped off of the bed.

“Congratulations," purred Swifttail as he rubbed his head against his son's cheek. "I knew that you could do it. You've always been special." His voice grew quiet as he whispered in his ears. “Your mother would be so proud of you.”

“Thanks," mumbled Blizzardstorm in embarrassment. 

“How does it feel," asked Molis as he joined the group as they looked at Blizzardstorm intently.

Blizzardstorm shuffled his paws. "It feels the same I guess. The only difference is is that I know what I can do. I have faith in my abilities now and I know that I can and will do anything to help my crew."


	37. Dark Saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons come with frustrations from the teacher and the learner.

The darkness seemed to engulf the world around Halftail as he closed his remaining eye. It shut out all of the light, and because of his lack of hearing in one hear, he was able to allow himself to only focus on his breathing. His tail tip twitched to and fro in time with his slow breathing and sighed heavily as he felt Kanan slip beside him.

“Are you ready," asked Kanan timidly, unsure whether or not to interrupt.

Halftail opened his one eye with gunk caught in the corner of his eye. He looked down at his shaking paws and stifled a groan. "Maybe we should have someone else do it. You're blind, Kanan," exclaimed Halftail as he twitched his tail behind him. The words had rushed out of him a lot harsher than he meant and he instantly regretted speaking.

Kanan didn’t seem the least bit angry as he stretched out his hand and ran it down Halftail's back to try and console him. "My senses are as keen as ever. Besides, do you really want to disrupt Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm? Blizzardstorm is working with Keen on his strength while Birchfoot is looking at Leafshine. She has a sore throat."

Halftail stifled a moan as he leaped down. He was shaking so bad that he barely made it a step before he collapsed. He started to shake and twitch, but it wasn't a fit. The medication (that was wearing off) was stopping him from losing complete control, but it wouldn’t last forever.

“Okay," chided Kanan as he wrapped his arms around Halftail's body and pulled him onto the bed. He immediately came over to a small fridge and opened it slowly. He brought out a small vial of Halftail’s medication and set it into the syringe, snapping it in place. He made his way back over to Halftail and could feel that the tremors were getting worse.

Kanan frowned. "I'm sorry, Halftail, but I can't do this with you shaking like a leaf. I'm going to have to use the force to hold you down, okay?"

Halftail clearly didn’t look like he agreed, but he forced a nod, gagging a bit. "Fine," he nearly spat with his lip curling in pain.

Kanan raised his one hand to thrust Halftail against the bed. Halftail let out another growl as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Kanan kept his cool as he injected the substance into Halftail's foreleg, directly into the vein. Halftail let out a groan as the needle pierced his foreleg, bringing with it a slow burn. His head lolled to the side, but the twitching quickly subsided.

Once Kanan thought that he had injected all of it, he withdrew it. He tossed it into the specific bin designated for Halftail’s medical supplies before he turned back over to Halftail. "You okay?"

When Halftail was finally finished twitching and he could actually speak, he lifted his head and parted his jaws. “Just peachy," he rasped as he forced himself to sit up. He immediately regretted it as his stomach clenched. Luckily, he didn't have anything in his stomach to actually bring up.

“Do you think that you're okay now," asked Kanan.

Halftail shrugged. "It'll take a little bit, but yeah, I'll be fine," he answered with a yawn. He wished that he had time to rest, but they never seemed to have anytime to rest these days. 

He sat up and decided that he would try to meditate to relax his mind and body. He licked his lips as he sat there for what felt like forever until the doors suddenly opened.

Halftail thrust his ears against his head as he twitched his tail tip to and fro. He noticed the former mandalorian that they had met and had helped them previously standing in front of them.

“Rau," murmured Kanan as he stretched out his hand. "Sit."

He came in and sat across from both of them. Halftail opened his eyes as he let out a deep breath. "Wow," exclaimed Rau to Halftail. "You look awful."

Halftail let out a snort of amusement while Kanan tensed. Things could go either way when it came to how Halftail could take that. "Thanks. That makes me feel so good inside," he joked as he lapped at his flank. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now."

Rau shook his head. "Anyway, I think that I can guess what this is about, can't I?”

“Probably," answered Kanan as he used the force to shut the door so they couldn't be heard.

Rau nodded thoughtfully for what felt like forever. "You truly have a dark saber?"

“We truly do," answered Halftail with a twitch of his whiskers while a growl seemed to roll in the back of his throat in warning. "But, we know which group of people used to own it. They wielded it with precision and without any thought about anyone else. It's not exactly a happy story."

Kanan stroked Halftail between the ears. "What Halftail means is that we have it, but only a Mandalorian should wield it and only a Mandalorian from that particular house."

“Will she do it," asked Rau guardedly. 

Kanan sighed. "She's stubborn, but that's your people. I'm not sure if she will. Although, it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Halftail stretched out his neck and rose to his paws, letting out a deep sigh with his claws sinking into the corner of the bed. "Let's go. The last thing we need is to draw this out anymore then it's already been drawn out."

He stalked forward and tried to ignore his vision blurring in front of him. He shook his head to clear it and let out a loud and long growl as he continued forward. He peered around and heard the sound of Blizzardstorm and Keen. Blizzardstorm had taken his full healer status seriously and had been at Keen's side for the past moon in an effort to make him stronger. Luckily, Keen didn't seem to mind too much and he allowed Blizzardstorm to do almost whatever he wanted with him.

“Reach higher, Keen! You need to have full range of motion before Halftail even thinks about letting you fly again, let alone fight," Blizzardstorm pointed out.

Keen let out a huff of annoyance. "Yes, mother," he muttered as he continued to reach with his claws stretched out.

Halftail stopped at the door and knocked. "Come on. Crew meeting and everyone has to attend."

Keen looked relieved as he pelted forward with Blizzardstorm right behind. He brushed against Halftail as they passed and Halftail let out a growl as he pushed his head against Blizzardstorm's haunches. Blizzardstorm darted forward to catch up with Birchfoot, who was walking a few steps ahead with Snowfall and Leafshine, who were whispering to each other. Apparently they had heard Halftail's call.

“How's it going," Halftail questioned.

The wolf furrowed out his wings. "I'm doing okay. Blizzardstorm has really taken this seriously. We have a chart and everything. He may be trying a little too hard, but he's really doing well. You should be proud of him."

“You have no idea," agreed Halftail as he forced himself into the living area. With the entire family clustered around there was barely a spot to sit.

He found a small place where he usually laid, but he saw Adderfang and Snowfall sharing it. He padded forward and shook his head. "Sorry, kits, this is my spot."

They let out growls of agitation, but they agreed without much fuss. They leaped down and Halftail took the spot, sitting proudly with his shoulders pushed back and spine straight. It was mostly silent in the room while the kits whispered to each other. Leafshine was clustered closer to Blizzardstorm while Adderfang and Snowfall sat in front of them. Their heads were all bowed as they spoke and it was about some fighting moves, so Halftail didn't make them cease. 

The doors suddenly opened as Sabine came in. Everyone grew immediately silent, even the kits.

“Okay, what is this, some sort of intervention," Sabine questioned hotly.

Molis lifted his hind leg to scratch behind his ear. "You could say that," he muttered slowly, tugging some tufts out with his claws.

Sabine narrowed her eyes at everyone there. "I've thought about it and I've decided no! I'm not going to do it."

“Why not," questioned Swifttail as he allowed a growl to rumble deep in his chest. "What are you afraid of? You have to have courage in things that are challenging."

There were soft murmurs of agreement as Swifttail sat back. Sabine looked furious. "I can't! It destroyed my family! Do you really think that I want that to be repeated?"

“You can't always look to the past for answers. This is the future," pointed out Bluefeather gently. "My species wasn't supposed to trust humans and I never would've suggested it until my sister did. She showed me that just because things happened in the past, doesn't mean they're going to happen again. You have to take control of your own destiny and I’m afraid that this is the way, Sabine.”

Halftail had never heard Bluefeather say that much at one time and go that deep about it. He gave the she-wolf a friendly nod and she returned it. There was a sigh as Sabine continued to shake her hand as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“Sabine, I know that this is hard when it has to do with family," explained Hera as she pressed a hand against her heart. "Trust me, I would know. But, this is something that I feel is right to do."

Sabine looked over to Kanan as he took out the lightsaber. He held it firmly and Halftail could feel the force pulsing off of it. It was exactly like a lightsaber and was wielded the same way. It would help if those who had it were force sensitive, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. Sabine was the one to wield it.

“Fine, I'll do it," snapped Sabine as she stormed over to Kanan. She took the dark saber firmly, but he wouldn't let it go. She pulled a bit harder, yet his grip didn't lessen.

“This is a powerful weapon, Sabine. It's not something that should be used recklessly," he told her.

Halftail had received the exact same lecture when he was first given his lightsaber at the Jedi Temple. He remembered his Master standing over him with the same stern voice and blazing eyes. He had been nervous beyond compare, but Sabine still just seemed angry.

“I got it," snapped Sabine as she looked to him fiercely.

Their eyes met, at least Sabine gazed into Kanan's blind ones, and Sabine seemed to relax. She let out a deep breath and Kanan released his grip. Sabine took it and held it close to her, still breathing heavily.

“Now, you're going to have to learn how to wield that," Halftail cut in before Sabine could grow too comfortable with the black saber. 

Sabine raised her eyebrow. "I know how to fight with a sword."

“It's not a sword," broke in Keen as he preened his feathers uncomfortably. It had to be pretty important for Keen to speak out since he did so sparingly. "It's a little harder to control than a sword and you have to learn. It's not something that you pick up overnight."

“Yeah! It took me a long time to learn how and I have the force," Ezra boasted, but a stern look from Hera shut him up quickly.

Sabine tilted her head. "So, then, what do you suggest if you think I can't use it?”

“Now that you have it, others will be after you. They'll want to kill you for it, so you have to learn how to defend yourself with it. I believe that we'll work on that," Halftail suggested as he tilted his head up at Kanan.

Kanan shrugged his shoulders as he thought for a moment. "I think it's a good idea. Once we land at Chopper base we can find a secluded place to train. I did something like this once with my Master and I learned a lot. It'll be good for you."

“I think that all the Jedi should come," broke in Swifttail as he stretched his tail across Adderfang's shoulders. "I haven't taught Adderfang to use a lightsaber yet either. This might be a good thing for everyone."

Adderfang bounced up and down with excitement as Leafshine socked his shoulder. Adderfang drew back and let out a growl before he leaped for her. The two went rolling across the floor, bumping into Zeb in the process. Molis rushed forward and thrust his muzzle between the two tussling kits. It was as if they had more fathers than they realized. 

“Let's gather our things. We're going to land soon," announced Halftail as he noticed the planet coming into view. 

The meeting broke up with everyone marching every which way. Halftail shot out a paw and snatched Keen's foreleg to halt him. Keen turned and titled his head. "Need something, Halftail?"

“Are you sure that you're okay to do this? Do I need to speak to Blizzardstorm first," he fretted.

A growl of annoyance sounded deep in Keen's throat. "I'm fine, Halftail. A little stiff maybe, but we're not actually going to be fighting. I can help Adderfang practice or just watch. I just need out," he explained.

Halftail couldn't argue with that. He would keep an eye on Keen, but as long as he didn't do anything strenuous, he didn't see a problem with that. "Alright, just be careful." Halftail hated continuing to treat Keen like he was a pup. He was nearly an adult now, and he was certainly starting to grow up a lot. He was doing more strenuous chores and he had offered to watch the kits more. It seemed like he was finally growing up.

“I will," Keen called as he pelted into his room.

Halftail left him to his business as he hurried to grab some things that he may need later. He rummaged through his belongings to see what he might need for a few days. He tucked everything in a little backpack and started to walk out. He turned the lights off only to suddenly remember his medication. He grumbled under his breath as he turned to look at the fridge.

He reluctantly swung it open and tucked a few vials away. He shouldn't need that many, but it was better to be prepared than not. He had learned that the hard way numerous times.

They landed a little while later with Halftail still feeling a little unsteady on his paws. He shook it off and headed over to a few speeders. Adderfang was already there, speaking to his littermates. He explained what he would do and how excited he was to do it. Halftail couldn't blame him and he found himself purring despite himself. "I take it you are excited?"

“You bet," exclaimed Adderfang, his chest puffed out. "Dad never let me use a lightsaber yet and this is a step in the right direction, right?”

“Right you are," agreed Halftail as he sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff. He hauled him onto one of the speeders that Ezra was boarding. He patted him between the head before he padded away from the speeder. He came over to where Swifttail and Keen were jabbing at each other, their eyes narrowed and ears shoved forward.

Halftail stepped in between before they could start pouncing on one another. "What did I say about taking it easy around Keen?" 

“Sorry," the two of them chorused as they sat beside each other with heads bowed.

“That's alright. Now, let's get going. We need to make camp before dark," he pointed out as he threw his bag on the speeder that Sabine was driving. Swifttail veered the other direction and joined Adderfang on the speeder.

Keen spread his wings and Halftail blocked his path. Keen took a step back frantically. "Look, I'm fine to fly," he reassured with a mad shake of his head. 

“Keen," Halftail groaned.

“No! You have to start trusting me and allowing me to trust myself. Just let me try, Halftail, please," begged Keen with wide eyes.

Halftail stifled another growl. He knew that Keen was going to fly whether he gave him permission or not. It was probably best to get onboard with Keen than make him feel worse about this. He ducked his head. "Fine," he muttered softly. "But, don't say anything to me if you strain anything."

Keen rolled his eyes as he looked over to Halftail. Halftail leaped up behind Sabine with Kanan on his other side. Once everyone was boarded, they headed off. Keen flew from above, but Halftail kept a close eye on him. The last thing that he wanted was for anything to happen to him up there. If he hurtled to the ground then it would kill him. Halftail reluctantly swallowed his fear and faced ahead.

They made their way to a small valley. It was dusty, like the rest of the planet, but it would be comfortable. It was enough away from the sun so that they wouldn't be burned. It was especially good for the panthers and wolves so that the sun didn't scorch them through their fur or give them head stroke.

They stopped and Adderfang was about to leap forward when Swifttail beat him to it. "Hey, I know that you're excited, but we have to keep our heads. Remember your training and be careful," he chided softly.

Adderfang took out a deep breath as he nodded. He marched forward slowly with Swifttail right behind. He sniffed the air and wasn't able to detect anything. He looked to his father and Swifttail let out a few slow nods. Adderfang darted forward with Swiftail bringing up the rear. 

The rest of the group followed in suit. They started to set up camp while Adderfang helped Keen with some of his exercises that Blizzardstorm had given him. Keen didn't look pleased to be bossed around by Adderfang, but it was clear that Blizzardstorm had given his brother some very specific orders for what to do with Keen. All in all, Keen was being a good sport about it, despite what he may have thought.

Halftail set up a few tents and felt the dusk sun start to warm his pelt and soothe his aching muscles. He stretched his jaws open in a massive yawn and tried to pretend that he wasn't tired. He finished the job with a satisfied nod before he took a step back. He padded over to the tent that he and Kanan would probably share as he brushed up against his leg affectionately, purring as he felt his friend. 

“Would you like me to hunt and get something to eat," Halftail offered.

Kanan tilted his head. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't feel good enough."

“I feel fine," answered Halftail forcefully with his chest puffing out in determination. "I'll take Adderfang and Swifttail. Have Keen stay here and help set up or do his exercises."

Kanan gave him one more cautious look and nodded slowly. He waved his hand and Halftail marched over to his son and grandson. He nudged the two of them and quickly took to the open land. It was quite difficult to hunt there with the sand and almost no cover, but it was possible. Swifttail was an excellent hunter and tracker and Adderfang was starting to become as insightful as his father.

Halftail veered off from the other two and crept under a giant vegetative plant with towering leaves. It was shadowed and cool under there. He let out a breath of relief as he stalked forward with his fur starting to bristle along his spine. He opened his mouth to scent the air and it wasn't long before the scent of snake wafted over his tongue. He grimaced a bit even though he knew that food was food.

‘It's better than nothing,’ Halftail thought.

He lowered into a crouch and stalked forward. His underbelly nearly grazed the ground as he pelted forward. He suddenly leaped onto the back of the snake. The snake sprang back to sink it's fangs into Halftail's neck, but Halftail was ready. He clamped his jaws firmly against the snake's body and the snake went completely limp in his grasp. He let out an excited purr. 

Halftail decided that that was good. He wasn't hungry and he didn't know anyone who liked too much snakes. He gulped as he picked up the snake and stalked forward. He crept out of the darkness and into the sun and panted slightly as he bounded forward with his claws curling into the sand. He thrust himself forward and headed back into the valley.

A fire had already been started with the rest of the rest of them were curled around it by the time Halftail arrived back. The last thing Halftail wanted right now was warmth after his muscles were warm from use. He forced a smile as he sat down with the snake set down in front of him.

Keen's mouth watered as he thrust a long stick into the snake and held it over the fire to cook it. It wasn't long before Adderfang and Swifttail returned. Adderfang had two tiny mice in his jaws while Swifttail held a medium sized rabbit. Both of them seemed content as they sat around the fire while Sabine started to cook what they had caught. 

“Tomorrow we'll start practicing," Halftail told Adderfang when Adderfang had dug into the snake that Halftail had caught. 

Adderfang looked up excitedly. "Awesome," he mumbled, his mouth full of food.

Halftail let out a purr as he arched his back in a long stretch before settling back down. "I think that I'm going to turn in. I'll see you all in morning," he murmured with his eyes already closing.

He laid down on the cool sand of the ground and sighed heavily with his body tensing. He suddenly jumped as he felt something laying on his back. He turned his head sharply and realized that it was Kanan’s hand. He let out a soft purr before he drifted off into a deep sleep, content for one of the first time in weeks.


	38. Heated Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pushy, pushy," grunted Keen as he padded out from the tent that he had shared with Adderfang and Swifttail. He looked exhausted, but his eyes glowed bright with eagerness. He was going to push through any pain that he had, that much was clear.
> 
> Halftail fluffed out his fur. "Okay, but we're going to do this right," he chided as he looked over at both Adderfang and Sabine. Sabine didn't look too fond to be learning the same thing as Adderfang, but they didn't have much of a choice. 
> 
> Kanan grasped some wooden lightsaber looking sticks and handed them to both Sabine and Adderfang. It was a little large for Adderfang, but the tom didn't complain. He just dipped his head and tensed his shoulders. "I can't do this, Halftail. I'm ready!"

Everyone woke up early because of Adderfang's excited yowling. Halftail moaned as he rolled to his paws, feeling the effects of the sun already causing his pelt to burn. He forced himself into his paws and shook Kanan awake in the process. Kanan moaned a bit as he pushed Halftail, but Halftail was already out of reach.

Halftail bristled the fur along his spine as he bounded forward and out of the tent. Halftail noticed that Adderfang was already playing with his father in the makeshift clearing. They were working on battle moves, but Adderfang wasn't nearly as technical as Halftail would've wanted, but he didn't say anything.

Swifttail sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff and thrust him forward rather roughly. Swifttail chuckled as he leaped right over his son. Adderfang let out a deep and playful purr as he rose to his paws once more, shaking the earth and grit from his fur.

Ezra stretched out as he arched his back. Sabine came out after him and looked around. "Can we get this started? The faster I learn this the better."

“Pushy, pushy," grunted Keen as he padded out from the tent that he had shared with Adderfang and Swifttail. He looked exhausted, but his eyes glowed bright with eagerness. He was going to push through any pain that he had, that much was clear.

Halftail fluffed out his fur. "Okay, but we're going to do this right," he chided as he looked over at both Adderfang and Sabine. Sabine didn't look too fond to be learning the same thing as Adderfang, but they didn't have much of a choice. 

Kanan grasped some wooden lightsaber looking sticks and handed them to both Sabine and Adderfang. It was a little large for Adderfang, but the tom didn't complain. He just dipped his head and tensed his shoulders. "I can't do this, Halftail. I'm ready!"

Halftail waved his paw at Adderfang. "How about you let Sabine and Kanan go first and we'll jump in," he suggested warmly.

Adderfang nodded and padded over to his father, but not before handing over the training saber to Kanan. Kanan wrapped his hand around it while Adderfang sat down beside Halftail and rubbed his head against his grandfather's shoulder affectionately.

“Are you nervous," inquired Halftail against his ear.

“A little," answered Adderfang in a low mumble. "But, Dad told me that I can take as much time as I need to learn."

Halftail winked at him. "That's true. Just try your best and don't be nervous. You'll have to make split second decisions and you can't wait around for that, okay?"

“Yes, Halftail," meowed Adderfang with a polite bow of his head. He let out a deep breath and lifted his head in excitement as he saw Sabine and Kanan square up, or at least try to square up. 

Sabine rolled her eyes. "I think that I know how to fight. Do I really have to use these?"

“Zeb and I made these for Ezra, Swifttail, and Keen when they were a lot younger. It'll work fine for you," Kanan told him as he stretched out the pretend lightsaber.

“Don't go easy on me," Sabine told him with a laugh.

“I wouldn't dream of it," Kanan told her as he readied himself. Halftail watched in amusement as Sabine charged Kanan. Kanan easily stepped aside and pushed her backwards. She fell against the ground and looked up at Sabine with anger showing in her eyes. 

Swifttail let out a cackle. "You can't fight like that or you'd be dead in a heartbeat!"

Sabine shook her head to clear it before she darted forward. She didn't connect with his lightsaber at all. Sabine was kicked before she was thrust completely backwards. Sabine rolled onto the ground and coughed as she breathed in dust.

“Looks like you have a way to go," chided Keen as he padded forward, helping her up by using his girth to do so. Sabine pushed against Keen and hauled herself to her feet.

Adderfang waltzed forward as Halftail handed him a training saber. "Let's do some basic form and then we'll practice, okay," he asked.

Adderfang didn't seem to mind. He nodded slowly and strode forward. He took the lightsaber in his paw and came over to Swifttail, Keen, Ezra, and Sabine. Ezra let the positions while Keen nudged Sabine and Adderfang into position if they didn't place their paws or feet where they were supposed to do.

For days they practiced it and still Sabine was far from ready. Adderfang had certainly picked it up quicker than Sabine, but they couldn't move on until Sabine was ready. Adderfang quickly grew bored, yet he didn't verbally complain. He just continued to practice the form with precision and accuracy. He was clearly getting the hang of this much faster than anyone Halftail had ever seen.

One day, at dusk, Kanan called Halftail away. Halftail obeyed as he climbed to the edge of the valley with Kanan at his side. He could still see even though they were a good distance away.

“How do you think that they're doing," asked Kanan quizzically.

Halftail shrugged. "Not too bad. It'll take them a long time to get it. I know that it took me a while."

“We've been at this for days and Adderfang is ready to move on, but Sabine isn't."

“It's harder the older that you get. She'll catch on, eventually," reassured Halftail as he lifted his paw and scratched behind his ear. "I'm sure that it'll just take time. All things that are worth doing take time. Don't worry."

Kanan smiled kindly as he scratched Halftail between the ears. Halftail purred while he lowered down so that he could watch them train. They were at it for a few more hours with intermittent breaks. When Halftail felt like Adderfang was going to pull out his own fur if they didn't so something marginally exciting, he decided to being training. 

“Alright," announced Halftail as he climbed down back into the valley. "Who's ready to actually put what you've learned to practice."

“Me," exclaimed Adderfang eagerly as he started to bounce up and down.

Amusement showed in Swifttail's eyes as he stretched out his paw to ruffle the fur between his son's ears. "Save that excitement for actual training, little one," he purred affectionately. 

Halftail stretched out his paw and grasped the lightsaber, tossing it to Adderfang while Swifttail took Ezra's. He pointed it at Adderfang while Keen and Halftail sat down next to Sabine and Ezra. Kanan came behind and nodded slowly. 

They watched as Adderfang and Swifttail dipped their heads to each other in mutual respect. They drew away from each other and breathed heavily, mentally preparing for each other’s attack. They started to duel and Halftail couldn't help nod fondly. Adderfang seemed to pick up on everything so quickly. He was truly a natural born Jedi.

They fought for a while until Swifttail managed to disarm Adderfang. However, Adderfang had put up quite a fight and he had just drawn out through exhaustion. They had been training all day and the sun was starting to warm his pelt. He panted heavily with his tongue lolling from his mouth.

“Great job, Adderfang," praised Swifttail as he helped his son up. "You just got tired, which we all do. It's okay. How about you get some water and rest for a bit?"

“Thanks, Dad," breathed Adderfang as he marched forward with Swifttail following right behind. They sat back down while Keen passed him some water, which he downed in a few heartbeats.

Sabine and Ezra took their positions. Sabine looked as angry as ever while Ezra was calm and cool. That almost never happened and it surprised Halftail a great deal. He nodded kindly to Ezra as Ezra stood back on his feet.

They started to battle each other, but Halftail could tell that Sabine was still not getting it. She was trying, yes, but not how she should be trying. They easily fought back and forth, but it wasn't long before Ezra was easily able to disarm her with a few moves that she should've been watching for. Sabine huffed in anger as she faced Ezra's fake lightsaber.

“I believe that I won," Ezra boasted with a slight grin.

Sabine rushed to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair! You're a Jedi!"

Keen narrowed his eyes at Sabine's comments. "That doesn't matter," he grunted with his claws curled into the ground. "That just means that he's more disciplined than you."

Before Sabine could say anything more, the sound of a speeder echoed around them. Halftail turned his head and saw Rau coming forward on the speeder. He swung it around with dust kicking up against Halftail's face. Halftail snorted deeply against it as Rau came over. 

“How's it going," he asked.

Sabine crossed her arms against her chest. Halftail frowned as he took a step forward and rested his tail across Adderfang's shoulders. "Come on," he chided as he licked his ear tip. "How about we help unload some of that gear? Maybe we'll find a treat."

“I'm starving," growled Adderfang as he pelted forward.

Ezra on the other hand wasn't as excited. "Why do I have to help," he complained hotly. "I won."

Kanan glared at him through his mask and Ezra got the message. He sighed as he dragged himself forward to help Adderfang and Keen. Halftail and Swifttail sat beside each other, murmuring about Adderfang's skills.

After Sabine spoke to Rau, she seemed to have renewed energy. "I'm ready," she announced as she grasped the wooden lightsaber replacement.

Halftail sensed that something was off, but he stopped himself from interruption. He motioned for Adderfang and the young tom sat right between him and his father. Keen was on Halftail's other side with his feathers billowing against the small wind that offset the heat around them. He was still panting heavily and Halftail made a mental note to ask Swifttail how long it took for a wolf to become dehydrated. He was hoping that it would take a while.

The two of them rushed forward, hitting at each other strongly and without Ezra holding back. Ezra's skill was clearly shone and it was clear that Sabine couldn't win this one. She turned her feet and practiced some of the techniques that Swifttail and Ezra had taught her, but she gave up on them easily. She drifted back into her old habits and Halftail let out a growl.

“She's never going to win like that," spat Halftail.

Adderfang stiffened. "Why isn't she doing what you taught us," he asked as if he was almost angry that Sabine hadn't listened.

“Not everyone learns the same way you do," chided Swifttail as he cast a cautious glance at Halftail, warning him not to talk bad about anyone in the crew like that.

Adderfang ducked his head in embarrassment with his ears twitching. He let out a deep breath, claws working against the ground. "Yes, Swifttail."

Halftail then watched as Sabine took a step back and lifted something at Ezra. A giant sound wave was emitted from something on her wrist and Ezra was thrust backwards. 

Beside Halftail, Keen immediately collapsed. He let out a scream with his paws thrust over his ears. He let out cry with his wings now covered over his body with his back arching in agony. His tail tip twitched as he continued to moan and almost wither on the ground.

Adderfang hissed and drew backwards in alarm with his body now shaking. Halftail rose to his paws immediately while Swifttail copied him. He darted over to Adderfang and tried to comfort him while Halftail rushed to Keen's side.

“Keen, Keen, little one, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Can you hear me," he asked.

Halftail could tell by Keen's cries and his shaking that Keen couldn't hear him at the moment. All that he knew was that Keen was still almost shrieking in agony and he couldn't focus. His body was still arched dramatically and tears were running down his face and onto the sand.

Rage showed in Halftail's remaining eye as he let out a snarl, his teeth bared. "What in the name of the forest did you do," he roared with his claws digging into the ground.

Sabine looked to him, but Kanan beat him to it. "Sabine," he snapped as he nearly threw her backwards. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sabine looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean? I won, didn't I?"

“But at what cost? The Mandalorians used these against the Jedi a long time ago and you lost even with your tricks! That's all they are is tricks! They're useless unless you can actually fight," roared Kanan with more rage than Halftail had seen in a long time.

Sabine rolled her eyes, still looking smug at her win. "And why would you think that there was a problem? I was taught that anyway to win is alright."

“That wasn't here." Kanan grasped her shoulder and nearly threw her in front of Keen. "Look at this! Is this what you wanted?”

Keen was still withering under Halftail's paw, which was rested against his back and shoulders. Halftail murmured encouragement in his ears, but it still wasn't working.

“It's okay. Listen to my voice. Keen, you just need to breathe," Halftail whispered.

Keen let out a gag. "I can't! It so loud," he moaned.

Halftail looked up and saw Sabine watching them. A look of guilt spread across her face, but Halftail didn't pay it any mind. Instead, he turned back to Keen. "Yes you can. The initial blast is over. You just need to breathe and calm down, okay? I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Just try and focus on me, okay? We'll get through this together."

Eventually Keen's wails turned into cries and silent sobbing. He was still in a lot of pain, but at least he was able to focus. Halftail looked up and saw Kanan lead Sabine over to Adderfang, who was being consoled by Swifttail.

“Adderfang, listen to me, okay? Breathe for me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," breathed Swifttail as he hugged his son close so that he was pressed against his chest.

Sabine shook her head. "What's wrong? I didn't hit them."

“It doesn't matter," butted in Kanan with a clenched fist. "Keen is a wolf and he hears things ten times better than us. That's like taking an icepick through his brain! Meanwhile Adderfang has never heard anything like that before. Did you have any idea what horrible things that--" He trailed off for a heartbeat as he thought of the word. "—Thing could do?!"

Sabine hung her head, suddenly realizing why Kanan was so angry. "I didn't mean any harm," she whispered, half to herself. 

Halftail ignored her as Keen's yowling finally started to grow quiet. "Don't listen to anything else. Just me." Keen managed a nod, tears streaming from his gaze. "Now, how about you lower your wings? There will be no other whispering or noise." He cleared his throat. "Besides, I think that Adderfang could use someone right now."

Keen pried one eye open and swiveled it around to look at Adderfang. He was still quaking against his father and Keen gulped. He drew his wings back from his ears and sucked in a painful breath. At first it looked like he was going to be sick, but Keen just swallowed. He forced himself forward and over to Adderfang.

“A-Adderfang," stammered Keen as he tried to keep his shaky voice under control. "Adderfang, it's me, Keen. Will you look at me?"

Adderfang nodded vigorously as he forced himself to pull away from his father. He met Keen's gaze and Keen shivered slightly. He tried to conceal it as he licked his lips. "Hey, how about you come with me?"

“Where," gasped Adderfang. Keen flinched. He had never seen Adderfang this scared...ever. Adderfang wasn't scared of anything. Keen had never seen him cry or even flinch, but there had to be something about this that was making Adderfang this on edge. 

Keen flicked his muzzle to the tents. "How about we just take a nap. It's the best that we can do for a headache, okay," sympathized Keen as he touched his nose to Adderfang's ear. 

Adderfang nodded slowly. "O-Okay," he stammered. 

He turned away from his father and followed Keen into the tent. The two walked side by side with their pelts brushing. There was a soft chuff from Keen as he nosed Adderfang into his sleeping spot. The small tom seemed to relax as he took in a giant breath and exhaled, feeling safer with Keen watching over him.

Halftail watched them go before he turned on Sabine. He leaped against her and she fell backwards. Teeth snapping, he thrust a paw dangerously close to her ear. She leaned back while Swifttail darted forward. He sunk his teeth into his father's scruff and pulled him back. He leaped in front of Halftail, growling softly. "Enough! This isn't helping anyone."

“You idiot! What part of that was a good idea? Was showing off worth all this," Halftail spat, still reeling in anger.

Sabine rose to her feet and brushed off the dust from her armor. "Halftail, I said that I was sorry. I didn't think—“

“That's right," he interrupted curtly. "You didn't think! All you did was just assume that it would be alright. That's what corporations who don't care about their people do. That's not what a family does!" The anger in his voice was evident and it was causing him to shake. "A family thinks about one another. You just didn't even care!"

Sabine clenched her hands into fists. She went from sympathetic, to apologetic, to angry in a heartbeat. "Well, I didn't know that the enemy would always play fair. They should understand what to do if that happens."

“Oh, and you think that we just torture them like that for fun? Do you think that someone learns to be sliced open with a lightsaber to know what that feels like to know what to do," challenged Swifttail as he pressed against his father's side, trying to back him up as best as he could.

“Swifttail is right. Putting them through anything like that would just be cruel," added Ezra softly.

Kanan nodded in agreement. "You need to learn how to use the saber correctly without these tricks. You saw what these tricks can do to those you care about."

“I saw what they can do, yes, and they are necessary. The only thing that wasn't was the way that you are all acting. Do you think that I want to hear about how awful I am for using it? I didn't do anything wrong. They just overreacted," Sabine defended.

Halftail and Swifttail rose to their paws with fur bristling and heads lowered into their shoulders threateningly. Their mouths opened almost in unison while their hackles tensed. Halftail let out a deep snort as sand seemed to billow around him. "Care to say that again," he challenged.

“This is what I'm talking about! You can't be taught like this! All Mandalorians are the same," Kanan grumbled.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Well I think that it's a miracle that Ezra has turned out as well as he has with having a mentor like you, Kanan," she exclaimed.

Kanan stayed where he was while Halftail straightened immediately. His eyes were narrowed to unforgiving slits and his shoulders were almost thrown completely forward. He couldn't believe that Sabine had said something like that about Kanan.

“And you," added Sabine as she turned to face Halftail. "You're sick more than you're well and you still think that you can be a Jedi? You're a pathetic excuse for one! You act like you can do this when really you can't. You think that if you pretend to that everything will be okay. Well, it won't! You losing your mate was your fault and your kits. It's a wonder that Swifttail has turned out to be such a good father."

There was nothing worse that anyone could say to Halftail than to say anything about Bine. The next worse thing was Swifttail and him being Swifttail's father. Yes, he knew that he had messed up quite a few times, but that didn't mean that he didn't love his son more than anything. He felt hollow with grief and pain as he hung his head.

There was a soft purr from Swifttail as he threaded himself under his father's neck with his head and purred deeply, trying to reassure him. Halftail forced a purr back before he recoiled and spun around to face Sabine with his eyes narrowed to slits.

“Leave," he commanded.

Sabine didn't need to be told twice. She turned and marched up the small hole and back into the desert, still muttering under her breath.

As soon as she left, Swifttail turned to look at Halftail. "Are you okay, Dad? Know that whatever she said wasn't true. I love you more than anything and so did Mom.”

Halftail sighed. "I-I know," he stammered hollowly. "I just can't help thinking that it was all my fault."

“It wasn't," answered Swifttail surely. "Don't ever think that." He paused as he looked up at the ravine to where Sabine disappeared.

“I'll go and talk to her," offered Ezra since it seemed like Ezra was the only one that Sabine wasn't angry at.

Swifttail fluffed out his fur as he touched his nose to his father's ear. "I better go too and figure out what this is all about," he suggested.

Hafltail dipped his head. "Be careful."

“I will," called Swifttail over his shoulder as he bounded after Ezra.

Halftail padded over to Kanan and rubbed against his head. "Do you think that I was a bad mate and a horrible excuse for a father?"

“Of course not," snapped Kanan when he realized how delicate the situation with Halftail was. "I just mean that I've seen you through high and low. You have a very painful and unpredictable medical condition and you still push through it. Don't listen to a thing that she said."

Halftail plastered his ears against his head. "It's hard not to listen to it when I know it's true."


	39. The Blade Chooses The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat while his claws jutted out of his paws. “It doesn't mater! You know how he is and how he takes everything personally. You attacking him like that showed no honor and no compassion for anyone. We've family and family isn't full of malice toward each other, at least they shouldn't be.”

“There," announced Swifttail as he stretched out his paw at Sabine sitting by one of the giant plants. "See? Was that so hard?"

Ezra elbowed him hard and Swifttail nearly yelped. "No, but it would've taken Keen a lot less time."

Swifttail rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, blame the panther for not having as good of a nose as the wolf. That's real nice," he joked warmly. 

The two of them padded side by side to Sabine. Swifttail didn't really want to say anything to her after what she had said to his father, but he knew that he had to. He couldn't pretend that nothing had happened, because something clearly happened. He swallowed his anger and closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he marched forward.

“Sabine," Ezra began as he looked to her. "Can we talk?"

Sabine kicked the ground. "There's nothing to talk about, Ezra."

“I think that there is," chimed in Swifttail as he let out a growl with his ears shoved forward. "Otherwise we'll try and pretend that nothing is wrong when it really is." He had seen it before and he knew that they had to speak out it or nothing would be resolved.

Sabine looked over at Swifttail and sighed. "Look, I didn't mean anything offensive to what I said about your mother."

“It wasn't my mother that I was concerned about," broke into Swifttail as he lifted his hind leg and scratched his longest toe against his jaw. "It was my father. Look, what you said about Halftail was out of line. You're acting like everything is his fault and it's not. I know that you don't agree with everything that he's ever done, but what you said was just awful."

“I didn't say anything that wasn't true," pointed out Sabine in defiance.

A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat while his claws jutted out of his paws. “It doesn't mater! You know how he is and how he takes everything personally. You attacking him like that showed no honor and no compassion for anyone. We've family and family isn't full of malice toward each other, at least they shouldn't be.”

There was a sigh from Ezra as he scratched Swifttail between the ears. Swifttail knew it was a sign to calm down and Swifttail hung his head, still feel agitation burning under his pelt.

“You know, Kanan and Halftail are fantastic Jedi and teachers. It can be hard for them and it's sometimes hard to learn from them, but we do. They're amazing. You just can't see this," Ezra explained as he kicked his feet against the ground in agitation.

She looked over at Ezra quizzically. "I'm sorry, Ezra. I just don't train like you do and I don't want to use that saber. I'm a disgrace to my family and I don't need a reminder of it.”

Ezra frowned as Swifttail shuffled his paws against the ground. "At least you have parents," muttered Ezra.

He started to walk off while Swifttail took a step forward to meet Sabine’s gaze with a frown. "I know that you don't think much of my father, but if you had any respect or admiration for my mother then you will come back."

With that he padded after Ezra as he felt a strange twinge in his chest at remembering his mother. He shook his head and brought himself over to Ezra. The two walked side by side until they made it to the valley. By the time that they returned, Swifttail saw Adderfang and Keen out of the den. They were laughing to each other as they played with each other quietly.

“Dad," purred Adderfang as he lifted his head and looked over to his father as he approached.

Swifttail stretched out his neck and licked Adderfang between the eras. "How are you feeling?"

“Fine," answered Adderfang quickly as if he didn't want to be reminded of his weakness. 

Swifttail dipped his head. "Very good." His gaze swept around until it landed on the training lightsabers, which had been discarded earlier. "What about some more training?"

Excitement showed on Adderfang's gaze as he bounded forward. "Yes, please!"

Swifttail rolled his eyes and turned to look over to Keen just as Keen arched his back and yawned. "How are you doing," questioned Swifttail.

“I'm doing fine," answered Keen. "I was more worried about Adderfang, but he seems fine. I just have a lingering headache."

Swifttail grimaced as he made his way forward while Adderfang struggled to balance the lightsabers under his chin. Swifttail took one and spun around to face Adderfang. Adderfang took the other lightsaber and faced his father. The two started to duel with Swifttail offering hints every now and again when he saw fit.

Kanan and Halftail sat a little in front of them as they meditated behind the black saber. Keen was sprawled out a few paces from Rau, panting madly with his tongue lolling from his mouth as he tried not to droll. The sun wasn't setting yet and it was still very hot. 

Ezra was poised beside Keen, looking out at the distance. He was the first one to notice Sabine returning and surprise showed on his face when he saw Sabine approaching. 

“Hey, she's back," announced Ezra.

There were a few murmurs of surprise, but they weren't exactly excited. Neither Halftail nor Kanan turned around and Keen couldn't help but snarl as his ears were shoved forward. Sabine ignored it as she headed over to Halftail and Kanan. Swifttail swept Adderfang close to him while Adderfang hissed at her.

“I owe you an apology," Sabine suddenly told both Kanan and Halftail.

Kanan smiled. "I'm sure that I can say the same. I was treating you like Ezra and you're not like Ezra, but you are ready for this." He lifted the black saber and handed it over to Sabine. 

She ignited it and the aura of the black saber caused Keen to lift his head while Swifttail let out a dignified hiss. Adderfang gazed in that direction, but he knew by his father's gaze that he had to stay where he was. 

“It's heavier than I thought," Sabine confessed as she twirled it around a bit, tossing it from one hand to the other.

“It's not like a sword. It's more like a lightsaber, an energy force, than what you've used before," explained Halftail softly.

Sabine continued to twirl it around while Halftail took out his own lightsaber. It's magnificent light shone and Swifttail let out another hiss while Keen lifted his head and howled so deeply that it seemed to shake everything around them. Adderfang let out a hiss to match his father's while Ezra just gulped.

“Do the form that you, Ezra, Adderfang, and Swifttail practiced yesterday," ordered Halftail as he reared on his hind legs, twirling his lightsaber around in his paw with his muscles rippling in his shoulders. 

Sabine looked to Kanan. "Kanan—“

“Don't look at him. Look at me," Halftail growled with his teeth slightly bared. "Block down." His lightsaber came down hard and she barely was able to deflect it. A look of fear showed on her face. Halftail kept coming. "On top block!" She did as she was told, but it still was almost staggering for her to do so. She gulped and faced Halftail again as Halftail lifted his lightsaber. "Side. Side. Back!"

She did as she was told and gulped. Halftail dipped his head. "See that? See what you and Ezra did in the same form? We're going to do it again. This time I'm just going to say numbers and you have to figure out the rest on your own."

Sabine gulped. "Got it."

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six!" They went through the same routine, but Halftail still didn't like it. It wasn't intense enough for his liking. 

He shook his head as he licked his teeth. "No. I still don't like it. Why are you holding back? Are you afraid that you're going to hurt me? That I'm weak?"

“I don't want you to have a fit," Sabine confessed in a whisper.

Halftail couldn't help but allow a flicker of anger to show in his remaining eye. "Well don't. Use the same intensity that you would with Kanan, or Ezra, or anyone else for that matter."

Sabine drew back and they bowed before they tried again. This time Sabine actually seemed to try. However, Halftail was still stronger. He pushed her back and nearly plunged his lightsaber against the side of her neck.

Keen let out another long howl. "Halftail is back!"

Swifttail let out a roar with Adderfang matching it. They pummeled their paws at the air as they exchanged excited glances. They hadn't seen Halftail like this in a long time and they missed it, clearly. 

Frustration showed on Sabine's face as she charged for Halftail. Halftail kicked out his hind leg and she tripped over it. He flipped into the air and landed with his hind legs sprawled out a bit while his eye was narrowed in determination. He bared his teeth and licked the saliva from it. "Sloppy."

She screamed with the saber lifted over her head. It came down close to Halftail, but he just twirled and kicked out so that she fell forward once more. Her face collided unceremoniously with the earth and Halftail let out a snort, his nostrils billowing outward.

This went on until darkness had consumed them. Halftail let out a growl after it was all done and he deactivated his lightsaber before he slung it across his belt. "I can't teach you anything if you're unwilling to learn, even from a 'weak' Jedi," he sighed. 

Sabine tensed and Keen was on his paws in an instant with his wings spread and hackles lifted. Swifttail took a step in front of him, ready to defend his father if it came to him. He wouldn't have dreamed of attacking Sabine, but things had drastically changed and now he wasn't so sure. He had to let her know that she couldn't just say or do whatever she wanted without consequences.

She charged for Halftail once more when Halftail turned his back on her. He didn't even flinch as her dark saber came dangerously close to his back. However, Kanan stepped forward and deflected it before it could come anywhere near Halftail. Halftail looked over his shoulder and let out another long hiss.

“Try it on me," Kanan told Sabine as he straightened to his full height, one hand tucked behind his back. "Use those skills that you've learned. They don't work on Halftail. You may think that he is weak, but he's proved himself. See if you can do the same."

That seemed to light something under Sabine. She tried to attack him, throwing her entire weight into him. She gritted her teeth as he knocked the saber from her hands. 

Ezra went to stand, but Keen stretched out his wing and pressed it firmly against his shoulder, forcing him back down. "Let her go," Keen growled softly, distrust glowing in his blue eyes. "No one will be there to help her during the battle of her life."

She shot out her electric yellow whip and brought the blade back to her. She went to attack Kanan once more, but Kanan sliced his lightsaber against her wrist, where the whip was. She screamed in pain and looked down with shaking hands. Halftail just nodded as Kanan's attention was turned to him. It was if they could speak telepathically. 

“This is all that you can do? It's weak and pathetic? Is this the power that you showed your family," questioned Kanan.

Sabine seemed to feel something deep stir within herself about what Kanan had just said. She twisted the blade in her hand and started to rant on Kanan, forcing him backwards. She came so close to actually slicing into him and injuring him. Alarm spiked through Halftail as he allowed his body to tense in nervousness.

Swifttail brushed his whiskers against his father's cheek, causing his head to turn. "I think that this has been taken a level too far," he whispered, careful that Adderfang didn't hear.

Suddenly, Kanan tripped backwards and his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, but Sabine wasn't stopping. She continued to advance and everyone darted to their feet and paws automatically.

Keen shook his head as he spread his wings while Halftail and Swifttail followed in suit. Adderfang was right behind, but Swifttail automatically turned and faced his son. "Adder, no. Stay here."

“But, I want to—“

“No. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want you around that," chided Swifttail as he twitched his ears at the sound of the twirling of a blade. "I know that you want to help, but I need you safe, okay?"

He didn't wait for Adderfang to reply since he knew that his son would obey. He darted after his father and saw Sabine standing over Kanan with her saber raised. Halftail let out a hiss as he pranced over to Kanan and brushed against him, his back arching as he looked up to see Sabine standing over both of them. He took in a deep breath with his chest almost convulsing with the effort.

Keen continued to growl softly until Sabine deactivated her lightsaber. "That's all I ever did was worry about family and they left me! My family wouldn't follow me. They left me."

Rau suddenly came forward and kneeled down. Ezra came up and did the same, nodding. "I would follow you and I'm not just saying it."

Keen gave a growl with his head slightly shaking. Sabine looked at him and gulped. "Keen, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for—“

Keen cut her off with a firm growl as he spread his wings and bowed so that his nose almost touched the ground. He stole a glance up before he let out a howl that could only come from a wolf in a pack.

Swifttail smiled at Keen and joined in, letting out a sound that was between a purr and a nervous growl.

“Dad?"

Swifttail turned and let out a purr. "It's okay, Adderfang. Come 'ere."

Adderfang charged forward and looked at Sabine before he tipped his head forward. That would have to be good enough for now. That trust still might take a little longer. 

“It's alright, little one," Halftail consoled as he looked at his grandson. "I think that we've gotten this figured out."

Adderfang let out a shiver. "Good, because I'm tired of sleeping on the ground and, don't tell my littermates this, but I actually missed sleeping beside them."

Swifttail took his son's ears in his paws and gave him an affectionate shake. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me that you actually love your brother and sisters," he snorted.

“Adderfang is right. We better be heading back. Besides, I believe that there's something else that we need to do," Halftail explained as he flicked his knobbed tail against his chin in a small scratch.

Swifttail smiled while Adderfang leaped forward and bounced in front of Halftail's paws. "What is the something?"

“Do you think that I should tell you," asked Halftail in a small whisper.

Adderfang looked to Keen and Ezra as he tilted his head in awe. "Yes, please!"

“Well, your father and I were speaking and we think that it's time that you actually find your own Kyber crystal and construct your own lightsaber," Halftail whispered, even though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Adderfang's eyes widened in excitement. "Now?! Really?!"

“Now, it'll take a while to learn how to use it, but I think that you have the basics down. You mastered it more than us," Swifttail joked as he nudged his son's shoulder.

Adderfang bounced with excitement. Halftail had never seen him so excited. "Can I tell everyone?"

“Let's get back so that you can," Keen offered as he picked up Adderfang by the scruff and twirled him a bit. He laughed as Keen set him down, darting over to one of the speeders.

Halftail laughed as he and Swifttail exchanged a glance. "Do you think that he's ready," questioned Swifttail as he looked at his father questioningly.

Halftail dipped his head. "Without a doubt."

They set off back home and Halftail couldn't wait to see everyone else and actually sleep in a bed that was comfortable. His body was aching from sleeping on the sand. He parted his jaws in a massive yawn as he climbed on the speeder with his back arching. 

“I'm ready," exclaimed Adderfang as he leaped on behind Halftail, sinking his claws into his grandfather's shoulders.

They sped off and headed back to the base. It was almost midnight, but everyone seemed to be awake and energized from their ordeal.

“They're back," yowled Blizzardstorm as he darted forward with his fur spiking along his spine. He let out a purr and wiggled his hackles, looking at his father, brother, and grandfather excitedly.

Keen landed right beside him and snorted a bit in amusement as the rest of the group pelted forward. Keen wagged his tail as he nudged Snowfall forward as she leaped forward Adderfang, forcing him downward. Snowfall snuggled her nose against Adderfang's cheek and Adderfang laughed as he pushed her off.

“Snowfall, stop," complained Adderfang as he cuffed her ear. "I gotta tell ya guys something."

Snowfall spiraled around and brushed her head against Leafshine's shoulder as Blizzardstorm came on the other side. The three were whispering before Swifttail hushed them with a stern look. Swifttail curled his tail around his paws and nodded to his son. "Go on, Adderfang."

Adderfang waited until everyone was quiet before he puffed out his chest in excitement. "I'm going to be able to get my lightsaber," he exclaimed as he wiggled his shoulders in excitement.

There was a loud yowl from Leafshine as she darted forward, brushing her head against her brother's cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she exclaimed.

“Me too," added Blizzardstorm as he kinked his tail over his back. "You're going to be a great Jedi, I know it."

The four of them began to talk excitedly. Swifttail and Halftail melted back, sitting side by side with their fur brushing side by side. The wind blew through their fur and Halftail shivered.

“They're very close. I was afraid they might not be without Adlerleaf around, but I was proven wrong. I'm proved wrong every day," laughed Swifttail.

Halftail dipped his head. "I agree. That unity will save their life, I'm sure of it."

Swifttail beamed with his whiskers twitching to feel the air around him. "I just hope that they'll always be like that, StarBound willing."


	40. Ice Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adderfang wants more than anything to prove to his father that he can be a Jedi. Unfortunately, that may just prove to be an uphill battle.

“Are we really going," exclaimed Adderfang as he bounced up and down. He gulped as he struggled to compose himself. He was usually the calm one of the group, but today he was almost bouncing off of the walls, literally.

Swifttail let out a snort of amusement as he stretched out his nose and touched it to Adderfang's ear. "Yes, we are, but you need to calm down. You're going to give me a heart attack," laughed Swifttail gently.

There was a sudden growl as Leafshine darted down the stairs and slammed into her brother. The two went rolling and laughed as they battered at each other with furious strikes of their paws. Leafshine managed to pin Adderfang under him and sunk her teeth into his throat. However, she just grasped his neck fur and there was no way that she could actually hurt her brother.

Swifttail watched them with affection shinning in his eyes. He ducked his head and curled his tail around his paws.

“Amazing to watch kits grow, isn’t it?"

Swifttail turned his head as he watched his father, Halftail, sluggishly walk toward him. Halftail sat beside Swifttail with their fur brushing. "Yeah, I guess," whispered Swifttail cooly.

“Don't worry, little one. You've done a great job raising them, I promise," Halftail told them as they touched his nose to Swifttail's ear.

Swifttail grimaced. "I'm not a 'little one' anymore," he argued briskly.

“You'll always be my little one, no matter how old you are. You'll always be my son," Halftail pointed out as he rose to his paws. He stretched out with his back slightly arching and jaws parted in a yawn. "Now, you better get ready to go."

Confusion showed in Swifttail's eyes. He knew that he couldn't have heard him correctly. "You mean us?"

Halftail laughed as he looked over his shoulder with his whiskers twitching in amusement. "I mean you. Adderfang is your Padawan and this is between master and apprentice. You haven't exactly had much alone time with him in the Ghost so this might be a good thing for the two of you."

Swifttail gritted his teeth together. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Adderfang, it was just that he had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. He was never alone because of the nature of living on a ship or even in a base, and he certainly had never been alone with Adderfang. Adderfang was the one kit that Swifttail didn't have to worry about thanks to his cool attitude and confidence in himself. Perhaps he should be more worried with him.

“A-Alright," stammered Swifttail as he rose to his paws and crept forward. He stopped in front of Leafshine and Adderfang, still wrestling with each other. This time Adderfang managed to pin his sister while she battered at his stomach with her hind legs. Adderfang grunted with effort to keep the withering sister under him.

Once Swifttail approached, the two somewhat straightened, but Adderfang made sure that Leafshine knew that she had lost. "Are you ready," Swifttail questioned Adderfang in the best 'Halftail impression' that he could muster.

Adderfang wasn't fooled even for a fleeting heartbeat. "Yeah," answered Adderfang as he gave Leafshine one more cuff around the ear. "Who else is coming?"

“Just us," answered Swifttail with a tight voice. 

Confusion showed on Adderfang's face and Swifttail's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, just us. I think that we'll be fine, don't you?"

Adderfang nodded as he darted forward to gather his things. They did travel light, but Swifttail forced Adderfang to carry a blaster since he didn't have a lightsaber yet. He also had some rations and a tiny first aid kit. It wouldn't do much, but Swifttail was a healer, so he could probably do better than the first aid kit.

Swifttail made sure that he had everything that he needed before he waltzed back over to Adderfang. He glanced backwards and saw Kanan and Halftail walking up to them cautiously. Swifttail puffed out his chest n pride and stared forward, pawsteps light yet determined. Fear made his paws tingle and he struggled to compose himself.

“Are you ready," asked Kanan with his arms crossed over his chest.

Adderfang flicked his tail tip. "I couldn't be more ready!"

There was a soft chuckle from Halftail as he took a step forward and pressed his forehead against his son’s. Their heads bowed and Swifttail bellowed from his nostrils while Halftail bared his teeth slightly. The two broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

“You'll be fine, Swifttail. I've trained you for this. I know you'll do great," whispered Halftail with his remaining eye gleaming in the artificial light.

Swifttail sucked in a deep breath as he nudged his head against Adderfang's hackles. "Come on. We better get going," whispered Swifttail with knots still tightening in his stomach.

They bounded forward to the Phantom and hopped in. Swifttail walked toward the controls and started the ship. Adderfang sat beside him as the copilot. Adderfang had never been a copilot a ship like this, but he was a fast learner and able to pick up on anything if shown at least once. He also learned best by actual experience instead of practice. That was just another thing that Swifttail and Adderfang had in common.

“Where are we going," inquired Adderfang as he bit part of his claw and tore part of it off.

Swifttail looked over his shoulder at Adderfang. "Don't worry about it. We'll follow the force," he answered with his head lifted and shoulders back. "We really don't have a particular place that we can go anymore."

Adderfang sat back on his haunches and licked his lips hungrily. He waited patiently until tiredness started to take over. He lowered down a bit and yawned with his jaws stretched wide.

Swifttail looked over to his son and stretched out his paw. He ran his paw through his slightly sweaty fur and sighed. "How about you go and lay down back there? I got it here," he sympathized in a whisper tone. He knew that he was probably too soft on his children, but he didn't care. He'd rather have them feel comfortable around him then be afraid to make a mistake.

Adderfang dragged himself to the back and leaped onto the seat, drifting off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adderfang opened his eyes and saw stars glittering in front of him. He darted to his paws and automatically tripped over his tail, landing back on his haunches. Shaking off his embarrassment, he rose back to his paws.

“I didn't know that I had such a clumsy kit?"

Adderfang turned his head over to see who had spoken, yet he knew who it had to be. Unless his father had kept a secret from him and his littermates, that had to be his mother.

A beautiful and starry version of Adlerleaf bounced forward. She landed on delicate paws right beside Adderfang, purring noisily. Adderfang noticed that he was nearly as large as his mother and embarrassment swept over him.

“Hello, little one," whispered Adlerleaf, love shinning in her eyes for her kit.

“W-What am I doing her? What are you doing here? Am I dead," Adderfang fretted with his voice rising to a loud pitch. 

Adlerleaf's eyes softened automatically. She brushed her whiskers gingerly against her son's shoulder to try and calm him down. "You're far from dead, my son. I am, yes, but I just brought your here for a little bit to see how you were doing and see where you mind was."

“My mind is.....er..... frazzled, I guess," Adderfang confessed as he looked at his paws. He had absolutely no idea how to express his emotions to his mother, who he hadn't seen in forever. He had a hard enough time telling his father or grandfather anything and he lived with them.

Adlerleaf dipped her head. "I completely understand. You have a lot that you have to keep up with, little one," she chided as she flicked her tail tip against his ear and let out a breath of relief. "But, I know that you can handle it. All of you have a special talent that you will continue to use and grow into. I know that you will be great."

Suddenly, Adlerleaf began to disappear. Alarm jolted Adderfang as he reached out toward her. "Mother," he screeched with his hackles rising.

He felt heaviness start to wash over him and he let out a harsh breath. He fell sideways and the world went black once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Adderfang. Adderfang? Adderfang!"

Adderfang moaned as he felt someone shaking him. He finally opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, little one. We're here!"

Excitement washed over Adderfang and replaced his exhaustion. He shook his head to clear it as he rose to his paws and leaped forward. "I'm ready," he announced.

“Good," praised Swifttail as he grasped a small bag and puffed out his fur as if he was preparing to head out into the cold. "Brace yourself."

He opened the door and all Adderfang saw was snow. The cold hit him like an icy claw. He ducked down with his shoulder tensed and nostrils flaring slightly. "Where are we?!"

“Hoth," replied Swifttail over his shoulder.

“Why would the force lead you to an ice planet," complained Adderfang through gritted teeth.

“I had an argument with my father here that nearly cost me both of our lives. I think that the force is trying to force me back here," grunted Swifttail as he stared across the barren wasteland.

Adderfang looked up at him quizzically. "Are you sure that this is a good idea," he hissed. "There's nowhere else with a kyber crystal?”

“Oh, there probably is. But, the force wants us to go this way," whispered Swifttail over his shoulder as he took the plunge into the snow.

Adderfang let out a moan before he followed. He landed harshly in the snow and felt it start to soak his belly fur. He grimaced with his lip slightly curling and struggled not to shiver as he followed his father. 

It was quite difficult to trudge through the snow because of his height. He had to almost lift his entire body upward as he tried to take a step with his front paws. His hind legs sort of dragged behind since he didn't care after all the effort it took to take the first step.

Swifttail seemed to be doing much better. He almost glided over the snow, despite his large, puma paws. "Keep up," he yowled back into the wind. “You should be the one leading, but you're too slow."

‘Yes, thanks for pointing that out,’ thought Adderfang bitterly. 

He leaped forward and frowned until he was finally was able to overtake his father. He shook snow crystals from his fur as he stretched his jaws wide as he tried to scent the air. At first, he could only scent snow. But, that wasn't everything. He tasted the air once more and swore that he tasted warmth and prey.

“This way," he called over the now growing wind.

After a while he couldn't see his paws anymore. Adderfang grimaced as he made his way to the source of the warmth. He was more than relived when he tumbled into the den and there was no snow underpaw. Adderfang let out a breath of relief with his chest puffing out while he shook each paw feebly in turn.

Swifttail followed and shook out the snow that had clogged itself into his thick snow leopard fur. "Thank the force! That was a lot quicker than I thought," he murmured as he lifted a paw and started to bat the snow from his drooping whiskers. 

“Do you think this is where the force meant us to be," questioned Adderfang as he tipped his head hopefully.

Swifttail sprawled out a bit with his chest heaving in tiredness. The hike had taken more out of him than he cared to admit. “You know I honestly couldn't tell you," confessed Swifttail as he looked around. "But, if something called to us here, then there has to be a reason."

Adderfang almost blushed. The force hadn't really spoken to him, as far as he knew. Perhaps this was a sign and he was finally growing into his Jedi self.

“We better hunt," suggested Swifttail after a heartbeat of resting. He rose to his paws and shook out his flank. 

Adderfang didn't have much experience with hunting. The food was always provided for him and he didn’t often question it. Besides, everyone knew that Leafshine was the best hunter and tracker in the group. However, Adderfang didn't have much of a choice. He ducked his head and waltzed forward, trying not to mutter anything offensive under his breath.

He followed his father deeper into the cave. It was completely dark, pitch black to be correct. Adderfang used his hearing and scent to try and find out where he was going. It wasn't long before he realized that he had been separated from his father. He wasn't sure if Swifttail did it on purpose, or if that was just a coincidence. 

Either way he still had to hunt. His father would not take kindly if he returned with nothing. He swallowed his fear and started to follow the scent of a warm body. He suddenly dropped into a crouch. He couldn't remember if it was a battle crouch or not, but it was a crouch nonetheless. He opened his mouth and let the scent waft in, filling his mind and giving him instinctual strength flowing into his muscles. He didn't recognize it, but he was sure that it was prey.

He stalked forward slowly until he realized that he had crept onto a thin sheet of ice. He gulped as he felt the ice start to splinter right in front of him, spreading cracks right under his paws and outward. He gulped and looked around in terror, realizing how far he had crept out over the ice. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking because of the scent, and now it appeared that he was trapped.

He tried to take a step backwards, but the ice continued to splinter worse behind him. His paw broke through the ice and it splashed gingerly in the water. Adderfang quickly recoiled it and gasped a bit as he looked around, whisker twitching. He thought about screaming to his father for help since he knew that he would always gone.

“Swifttail!"

The icicles at the top of the cave started to twinkle together and shift every so slightly at the force of Adderfang’s cry. Adderfang tipped his head upward and lowered his head into his shoulders, willing his body to tuck it close. If one of those was to fall, then it could break up the ice and Adderfang could fall in, or it could slice into Adderfang’s flesh and nick a vital artery or puncture an organ. Neither scenario was exactly ideal.

“StarBound, help me," Adderfang yelped.

He took a step sideways and the entire sheet of ice turned to complete splinters under his weight. Adderfang held his breath as the ice suddenly gave way. The cold water seemed to freeze him automatically, slicing through his skin and chilling him to the bone. It shocked him momentarily and he almost forgot that he had to swim. He struggled to keep his muzzle above the water. His joints started to ache as he battered at the water manically with his almost frozen paws. He gagged as water suddenly gushed into his mouth and nose when his head ducked under. He struggled to spit it back up, but some of it traveled down his throat and into his lungs where he sputtered and choked on it.

The exhaustion weighed on him as well as the cold. It was just too much. He felt his body start to go limp as he let the water drag him down. He closed his eyes and just hoped that it would be over soon so that he wouldn't be in pain any longer.

Just as he started to see black dots crowd around his vision, he felt something sink into his shoulders. He looked up and saw his father's face etched in concern and anger. He had come on the other side of the pool and had managed to reach out to Adderfang without jumping into the water after him. He grunted with effort as he tried to pull Adderfang's dead weight from the frigid water.

“Adderfang! Listen to me," hissed Swifttail as he reached out to sink his teeth into Adderfang's scruff. "You must wake up. You have to work with me."

Suddenly, Adderfang's eyes parted open. He moaned as he struggled to push against the water while his father pulled him along. Swifttail hauled him onto the ground and watched as Adderfang turned his head and vomited black and bubbling water from his damp muzzle. He moaned in pain and tried to squeeze his eyes shut, body growing rigid.

Swifttail continued to haul him as far from the water as he couldn't muster. He didn't need him falling back in by accident or on purpose. He wasn't sure what Adderfang's intentions had been.

“D-Dad," stammered Adderfang through chattering teeth.

Swifttail swarmed him and curled his tail around Adderfang's shoulders as he tried to take some of the water from his son’s pelt. Adderfang seemed to relax a little when he wasn't sopping anymore, but still shuddered madly. He opened his eyes as they focused on his father hovering over him.

“What were you thinking, Adderfang," scolded Swifttail with his ears plastered against his head. As soon as he knew that his son was fine, it was time to scold him for what he had done. 

Adderfang's body was still rigid and cold while his joints felt tight and unable to move. However, he knew that he had to face his father and laying on his back, dripping wet, was not the impression that he wanted to make at the moment.

“I didn't mean to," rasped Adderfang, feeling the water that he had swallowed seem to burn his throat. He grimaced and struggled not to make it too noticeable. "I was just stalking some prey and I didn't realize that I wandered on that. It's really thin."

“And that is way you have to be ready and prepared for all of this," snapped Swifttail, the fear from earlier morphing into anger. "A Jedi can't just not have reflexes when they want to. You can't always rely on me to bail you out."

Surprise showed on Adderfang's face behind the dripping whiskers and wide eyes. "I didn't mean to! That's all I did was accidentally step on the ice and—“

“You were a fool and it could've costed you your life!" 

Adderfang rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he regretted it as soon as it happened. His father was livid with his teeth bared and lips peeled back in a snarl. "And you don't care? You think that it's funny?”

“No," roared Adderfang as loudly as he possibly could, despite being in an ice cavern. "That's not what I wanted! I was trying to impress you and I wasn't paying attention. I'm always trying to impress you! We all are because we're so afraid to fail!"

“Oh, so you think that this is my fault," challenged Swifttail lowly and dangerously.

Adderfang's mouth gaped open. "No, I—“

“Like it or not you are my son and you will respect my wishes," Swifttail announced in an nonnegotiable voice. "And until you start acting like you care about any of this you can forget about being a Jedi or getting your lightsaber."

Adderfang couldn't believe this. He was complete shock. "You can't do that," Adderfang gasped, but it came out weak and crackling. 

“I can and I have," replied Swifttail.

Adderfang sunk his claws into the ice and swore that he felt one claw snap off. "It's times like this that I wish you had died and mom had lived," Adderfang rasped.

Now it was time for Swifttail to be taken back. He glared at his son, but said nothing. He watched as Adderfang made his way to the back of the den wordlessly. He wasn't quite sure if it was warmer at all, but he just couldn't be at the entrance and be tempted to leave. 

Adderfang finally found a spot that seemed the warmest. It wasn't like the Ghost at home, but it was better than nothing. Adderfang lowered down in the corner of the den and pressed his back against it to try and warm himself up as well as possible. He was still shivering mad from his dip in the ice and he was sure that it was only going to get worse. 

Teeth chattering, Adderfang lowered down and started to doze off into a fitful sleep.

It wasn't long before Swifttail followed his son's pawprints and found where he was sleeping. He was still livid about what happened earlier and what Adderfang had said to him, but he was hoping that it was just a spur of thing and that Adderfang didn't actually mean what he said.

Adderfang let out a moan and Swifttail was by his side in a heartbeat. He was shivering like mad, yet sweat was clumped to give him a matted impression. Swifttail let out a huff as he rested his paw against Adderfang's forehead and checked his pulse. He was burning up and shaking from the effort to try and warm himself up. Clearly the fall in the pond was not what Adderfang needed.

Swallowing his anger for the time being, Swifttail slipped in beside Adderfang. He started to lick his fur and cool him down. Adderfang was still shaking like wild, but Swifttail always knew what to do. He had been trained for this and it wasn't the first time that someone had come down with hypothermia.

He nearly laid over his son as he pulled him close, whispering comfortingly in his ears. "Hush, hush, hush," he tried to chide as Adderfang continued to shake and shiver.

Swifttail knew that Adderfang was asleep and that he couldn't hear or understand him, but he prayed that he would eventually understand. Sure, he was still angry with him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't his father and Adderfang his son. He closed his eyes as he finally felt his son's body start to relax and stop shaking. He licked him between the ears soothingly. That seemed to do the trick. 

“Great StarBound, we've had quite a day," Swifttail meowed to no one in particular. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he had to make sure that Adderfang was warm and taken care of. That was his job, no matter what Adderfang had said to him or how angry Swifttail was. He was just worried because he was concerned. He couldn't loose his son. 

“You're telling me."

Swifttail opened his eyes and nearly leaped off of Adderfang as he saw the beautiful figure of Adlerleaf approaching him. He blinked his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "I must be hallucinating."

“Trust me, my love, if you were hallucinating I'm sure that I wouldn't be here," joked Adlerleaf as she marched forward and looked to her mate. She purred as she touched her nose to his, careful not to disrupt Adderfang under Swifttail.

“Oh, you would be. I just wouldn't be in this cave with you." Swifttail looked around the cave. "Speaking of the cave, is this supposed to be magical or something?"

“It is a force holder, or a location that is unusually strong with the force," explained Adlerleaf with a sigh. She then looked down at her son and frowned. "Poor kit. He has a fever and is chilled."

Swifttail struggled not to roll his eyes. "That serves him right for jumping into the pool," he muttered.

“He didn't mean to, Swifttail. Adderfang is just trying to impress you, my love," she whispered as she threaded herself against Swifttail and next to Adderfang to warm him up as well. 

Swifttail felt his eyes grow tired, but he still had things that he had to speak to Adlerleaf about. He had no idea when he would see her again. "What should I do? He's so stubborn and headstrong. Blizzardstorm isn't like that."

“Blizzardstorm has found his calling. Adderfang is still learning about it. I don't think that you give him enough credit. Let him find his kyber crystal and build his lightsaber. Something tells me that it'll open new worlds for him," whispered Adlerleaf as she stared into space and not at her mate. "But, you must be careful. His path can be marked with great danger. You must teach him the ways of the Jedi. Do not give up on him for his fate rests in yours."

Swifttail was too tired to actually compute what Adlerleaf was actually saying. He just loved the heat that she was giving off, as well as Adderfang. He may have been shivering, but his fever was raging. Soon Swifttail would probably be sweating. But, for right now, he was comfortable with his mate at his side as well as his son. 

His eyes drifted close and he prayed that in the morning everything would be better.


	41. Kyber Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adderfang takes the next step to becoming a Jedi.

Adderafng awoke in the middle of the night, or so he thought. The only reason he thought it to be the middle of the night was because his father was still sleeping. He had been so close that their fur had been brushing, and if Adderfang didn't know any better, he'd think that his father was cuddling him. It wasn't that he didn't like to sometimes snuggle up with his littermates, but he hadn't slept that close to his father in moons. They just weren’t that close.

He grimaced at the pain that he felt through his entire body. He was still chilled to the bone from the day prior while his teeth chattered madly, jaw clicking. He ached all over and his throat was starting to feel sore. He prayed that he didn't have some illness from his fall into the water. If he did then Blizzardstorm would fuss over him the moment they arrived back. He knew that he should feel good that his little brother wanted to take care of him, but he didn't need fussed over like an invalid.

Besides, if his father got wind that he was sick then he wouldn't be able to complete their mission to find his kyber crystal. "I have to find that crystal," he whispered as he rushed to his paws, his hackles rising. 

He cast one more glance to his father before he bounded deeper into the cave. His paws steps echoed against the pure ice that sparkled all around him. It was freezing in his opinion, but he trudged on. He tried to cast out his powers to see if he could detect anything with the force, but all that he could detect was cold and snow. He shivered despite himself and continued on.

“If I were a kyber crystal, where would I be," asked Adderfang to himself with his head swiveling about. He wasn't sure if talking to himself would help, but he did know that Birchfoot spoke to himself all the time and he was one of the best healers in existence. If it worked for Birchfoot then it could work for him.

He coughed painfully, directed at the floor as his throat nearly gave a lurch. He moaned as he swallowed and felt how scratchy his throat was. He squinted his eyes and raised his hackles. He was going to have to find it quickly at this rate or everything that lived in this massive cave would come running to him. They probably wouldn't be friendly either.

Adderfang angled his ears as he opened his mouth to scent the air. He all but gave up when his mouth felt numb. He grumbled under his breath as he felt his throat burn. Okay, maybe he would've liked his brother to fuss over him then being in a freezing cave and looking for a kyber crystals. He lowered down a bit with his thick pelt trying to warm the rest of him up.

“You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Adderfang let out a growl as he swiveled his head around. What was with him hearing voices in his head?! It was starting to make his fur prickle in unease.

“Easy there, tiger. You're in no condition to pick a fight with anyone, even me."

Adderfang couldn't disagree, but he couldn't let him know that. "Show yourself! I don't talk to cowards," he yowled with his teeth bared.

There was a laugh from somewhere far away, or at least he thought it was far away. He wasn't very sure. He licked his lips as he heard the hollow pawsteps of someone coming toward him. Adderfang spiraled around and nearly jumped at the creature in front of him.

He stopped himself when he saw a lynx limping forward. His hind leg appeared to be either broke or just injured. His fur was matted, but he still look marginally put together. His eyes were bright and he seemed to carry a soul deep behind those eyes. He also had long scars along his flank that looked painful. It was clear that he had fought in some battles. 

“Who are you," Adderfang breathed.

The lynx dipped his head. "My name is Framp."

“Framp," echoed Adderfang as he squinted his eyes, thinking hard. "That name sounds so familiar to me."

Framp chuckled with his head thrown back ever so slightly. "I really hope that it does. I don't know if Brook ever mentioned me but—“

“Why would Brook mention you," murmured Adderfang. He hadn't forgotten about Brook, but he didn't think about her nearly as much as he used to.

Framp laughed. "Maybe because I was her mate."

“You're my grandfather," exclaimed Adderfang happily. He had heard stories about Framp, but not many. Brook didn't like to talk about him and Adderfang was sure it was because she loved him so much and it hurt her to talk to him. 

Framp limped over to Adderfang and dipped his head. "That I am. I'm just pleased that someone knows about me." He then looked at Adderfang up and down. "Great StarBound look how you've grown!"

Adderfang gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks. He struggled not to show that he was too embarrassed. "I'm looking for a kyber crystal. Do you have any idea where I might find one?"

Framp flicked his bob of a tail as he licked his lips. His whiskers twitched and bowed his head. "I think that I can manage that. Do you think that you can keep up with me?"

“Keep up with you," echoed Adderfang as he looked Framp up and down. He didn't want to say anything, but his eyes automatically rested on his limp.

Framp laughed. "Yeah, I have a limp, but I believe that you know my son, Birchfoot. I think that you would have a problem keeping up with him if we had to run, don't you think?"

Adderfang decided against saying anything since he was pretty sure that there was no right answer here. He clenched his chattering teeth and followed Framp deeper into the cave.

He was embarrassed to confess that Framp moved very quickly for someone with a lame leg. Adderfang did have a little trouble keeping up since he had to stop every few steps to cough. He would cough so hard that he would see black dots around his vision. He would blink rapidly and pray that that would be the final fit for a little bit so that he could find that kyber crystal. The sooner that he found the kyber crystal, the sooner that he would be able to go back to the Phantom and rest.

“Don't die on me now," called Framp over his shoulder as Adderfang doubled over for the fifth time in five minutes. "Your father would not appreciate that."

Adderfang gulped and straightened. "I'm fine," he wheezed, discharge starting to collect in his eyes. 

“Sure," Framp muttered as he continued forward. Adderfang marched after him and they finally were able to travel side by side. Adderfang prayed that they were close. He was growing very tired and he was sure his fever was rising ever so steadily. 

Framp seemed to notice that Adderfang was starting to slow and he padded closer to the young tom. He brushed his head against Adderfang's shoulder and allowed Adderfang to lean on him slightly. They walked side by side with each other. Adderfang admired Framp's strength, especially because of his limp.

They headed into a small crevice. It was just large enough for the two of them to squeeze into. It was extremely long and they had to belly crawl the entire distance. 

Adderfang's nose tickled deep in the crevice, but he wasn't about to set off an avalanche. He raised a paw and rubbed it at his nose. He swallowed and blinked his eyes rapidly before he felt a strange sensation in his paws. It was if his paws were vibrating, yet there was nothing around him. He looked over to Framp in alarm.

“W-What's that," stammered Adderfang as he looked at his paws. His fever must have been very high for him to think that his paws were vibrating. 

Framp purred. "I think you know exactly what it is, Adderfang."

Adderfang's heart swelled in excitement. He squinted ahead and he swore that he found something glittering in the snow and ice. Adderfang licked his lips as his hackles tensed. He gazed at Framp and Framp just nodded, offering that he was going to have to do this on his own. Adderfang couldn't blame him. He was ready to become the Jedi that his father doubted that he could be. He had to prove himself, and by getting that kyber crystal, he knew he would.

Each step was painful thanks to falling in a freezing pool the night prior. He sighed heavily and continued forward, paws trembling with each step. He dragged his belly against the floor as it started to clot with snow and freezing water. His teeth chattered so loud that he felt his head almost split open with the force of clenching his jaw to stop the chattering. He knew that he had to keep going. He was almost there, or so he hoped.

Adderfang rose to his paws when the cave opened enough for him to do so. His back was pressed against the roof, but he barely noticed. All that he could focus on was the crystal gleaming in front of him. He stretched out his paw and brushed some of the snow away from the crystal. He all but purred as he picked up the crystal in his teeth. It was a magnificent blue color and when the shinning snow touched it, gleamed like no other.

He turned his head, struggling not to cough. "Framp, look at this," he mumbled around the crystal.

Framp, who was waiting at the mouth of the den, dipped his head. "Very good, Adderfang. Now, the tricky part is pulling yourself back out."

Adderfang couldn't have agreed more. He lowered back down and worked on pulling himself forward. He had to stop every now and then to cough, catch his breath, or shiver thanks to the fever that burned under his pelt. However, it didn't take long before he managed to break free from the den and emerge right next to Framp. He shook out his fur and let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarBound!"

Framp touched his nose to Adderfang's ear. "I'm proud of you, Adderfang. But, I think that it's time you head back. Your fever is still climbing and, I may be dead, but that doesn't mean that Swifttail still can't take a swing at me."

Adderfang purred in amusement as he followed Framp forward. They made their way back the way that they came side by side. Adderfang couldn't help but enjoy the walk with his grandfather now that he had the kyber crystal safely tucked in his belt. He would've liked to carry it in his mouth, but with his unpredictable coughs, it wasn't the best idea.

“Adlerleaf really loved you, you know," Framp announced as he looked over to Adderfang.

Adderfang looked at his paws shyly. "I never knew my mother, but I know that she helped name us."

“That she did. She would've wanted to stay, but the force decides when we leave this place, not us," Framp replied, sounding almost senile. 

Adderfang loved hearing stories about his mother, especially from someone who knew her well. Birchfoot would sometimes talk about her, but Swifttail almost never did and no one else on the crew did to respect his wishes. But, Framp was already dead and hadn't spoken to Swifttail, so he didn't know that Swifttail didn't like the kits to know too much about their mother.

They were almost back to where Adderfang had slept when Framp pulled him aside. Adderfang turned his head over to Framp and tilted his head. "Don't you want to come say hi to my dad?"

“I never actually met him," Framp confessed. "I was dead long before your father even met my daughter. I think that it would be best if we didn't meet."

Adderfang hung his head. "O-Oh," he stammered as he hung his head. "If you're sure."

“I am," replied Framp as he let out a deep breath, his shoulders slightly slumping. "But, I'm so glad that I got to meet you. I know that you're going to make a great Jedi, Adderfang."

That made Adderfang feel good, since no one else was confessing that to him at the moment. Swifttail had been angry at him and said what he said and Adderfang was starting to believe it. That's why he went after the kyber crystal in the first place. 

“Thank you, Framp," whispered Adderfang as he stared at his grandfather. "For everything. I don't think that I could've gotten this far without you."

Framp flicked his paw in Adderfang's direction. "Nah, sure you would! I just helped move it along a little bit since you're a little under the weather, or under the pool so to speak."

Adderfang actually chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to take it easy when I get back home."

“Good idea," Framp meowed as he took a step forward and licked Adderfang between the ears. Adderfang let out a breath of relief before he opened his eyes and found that Framp was gone. Adderfang twitched his ears, wishing that he had gotten to say goodbye. However, he would have to wait for that. For now he had to make sure that Swifttail wasn't worried about where he had gotten off too.

He waltzed forward and was more than relieved when he saw Swifttail was still sleeping. Adderfang lowered down beside his father. He let out a deep sigh with his fur brushing Swifttail's. Swifttail immediately lifted his head when he felt something brush him. He looked to Adderfang and his gaze automatically softened.

“Adderfang," whispered Swifttail as he stretched out his paw and brushed it against Adderfang's forehead, checking for fever. "How long have you been up? Can you not sleep?"

Adderfang blushed as he heard his father fussing over him. "Not long," he replied.

“Great force you sound awful! You must've caught a chill from last night," Swifttail grumbled as he tried to look into his son's feverish gaze. 

Adderfang shrugged off his father concern. "It's okay, Dad," chided Adderfang as he dug around in his pack before he grasped the blue crystal. "I was busy."

“Busy," echoed Swifttail in surprise. "Busy doing what?"

Adderfang brought his paw out and showed it to Swifttail. Swifttail's eyes widened as he caught sight of the kyber crystal. He let out a breath as he took it in his paw and turned it over a few times. "It's a beauty, isn't it?"

“Yeah," replied Adderfang with a cough. He couldn't help but shiver. "But, can we talk about this somewhere warmer? I'd really like to go somewhere warmer."

“Of course," exclaimed Swifttail as he curled his tail around his son's shoulders in an effort to warm him with his own body heat. "Let's get back to the Phantom and then to the Ghost so that you can rest. I'm sure that Blizzardstorm will be more than willing to take care of you."

Adderfang couldn't help but roll his eyes, even though he was more than willing to allow that to happen. "Of course. I'm very excited for my little brother to fuss over me."

“You know that you like it and so does Blizzardstorm," chided Swifttail sternly as he licked his son's ear. "Let's go."

The two made quick work of exiting the den. They marched right through the snow, which was not helping to warm Adderfang up at all. Adderfang nearly stopped a few times, but Swifttail was always there to give him a nudge. Adderfang fell forward and struggled to move. 

“Don't fail me yet," chided Swifttail as he hauled his son forward. Adderfang growled softly as he shivered and shuddered as he struggled to move.

Swifttail resorted to sinking his teeth into Adderfang's scruff and pulling him forward. Adderfang closed his eyes tightly and in pain as he looked back up to his father. He forced his paws forward and to the Phantom. 

As soon as they broke into it, Adderfang collapsed. He let out a breath of relief and continued to shiver so much that it looked like he was having another fit like Halftail usually did. Adderfang set his jaw and whimpered.

“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," breathed Swifttail as he headed to the back of the Phantom and came back with a blanket. He bundled it around his son and helped him to a seat so that he wasn't laying on the floor. He whispered comfortingly in his ear as he licked him between the ears. "We'll be back soon and then you'll feel a lot better."

Adderfang nodded, water starting to drip from his whiskers and fur. Swifttail rubbed his paws up and down his forelegs before he turned back to actually getting them off Hoth. Adderfang lowered down in his seat and felt the Phantom hum under him as the ship lifted. Adderfang braced his paws against the seat to keep himself from falling forward as he stretched his jaws in a massive yawn.

He knew that he had probably fallen asleep because Swifttail was shaking him awake a while later and the last thing that Adderfang remembered was closing his eyes while still on Hoth. Now he felt that they were docked with the Ghost and they weren't moving.

“Come on, Adderfang. Time to get up," whispered Swifttail in his ear.

Adderfang slid from the seat with the blanket laying discarded a few paces away. Adderfang staggered as he walked, but Swifttail was right there to help him forward. Adderfang gritted his teeth together as each step seemed to jolt coolness right through him. Swifttail lapped at Adderfang's ears to help him forward and to try and cool him down. He was afraid that neither were really helping.

“That's it. One pawstep after the other," chided Swifttail as he opened the hanger of the Ghost and let out a yowl. "I need some help in here! Blizzardstorm!"

A heartbeat later the sound of pawsteps sounded. Bluefeather darted forward, joined by Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot. The two healers looked surprised beyond belief at seeing Swifttail and Adderfang in such rough shape.

“What happened," gasped Bluefeather.

Swifttail didn't really have time to explain, but it was clear that Bluefeather wouldn't drop it. "Nothing good," replied Swifttail with his tail tip flicking. "But, Adderfang fell in some water and this is where we're at."

There was a sigh as Blizzardstorm took a step forward. Adderfang tried to grimace, but he was glad to see his little brother. Blizzardstorm's blind eyes seemed to x-ray Adderfang with his whiskers twitching. "How are you feeling," he asked.

“Probably better than you sometimes," quipped Adderfang.

Blizzardstorm laughed as he sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff and allowed him to lean against him. The two made their way up the stairs and into his room. The smell of herbs and different medications was enough to send Adderfang into a hacking fit with his eyes streaming with tears. 

Blizzardstorm touched his nose to Adderfang's ear and let out a deep whisper. "Easy. It's okay. Collect yourself," whispered Blizzardstorm as he tried to ease his brother's breathing.

Eventually, Adderfang was able to let out a deep breath. He looked to his brother through teary eyes. "Thanks."

“No problem. It's what little brothers do," joked Blizzardstorm since Adderfang was always saying things like that to Blizzardstorm when he helped him out.

Blizzardstorm helped Adderfang into a small pile of blankets that could work as a makeshift bed for now. Blizzardstorm threw a blanket around Adderafng's shoulders and smiled kindly at him at how cute he probably looked all bundled up. He would never confess that to Adderfang since Adderfang was usually the strong looking one out of all the littermates thanks to his darker fur and thick markings. 

“What," Adderfang tried to snap, but it turned into a strangled croak.

“Just thinking about what you need to make you feel better," answered Blizzardstorm as he turned to the clefts. He brought back some liquid and some herbs. Adderfang eyed them suspiciously with his eyebrows raised.

Blizzardstorm passed him liquid in a small vial. "Here. This will help with your fever and hypothermia," Blizzardstorm explained in case Adderfang actually cared what he was drinking.

Adderfang sniffed it and made a face. He knew that it was going to be vile. He managed a shrug as he dumped the liquid down his own throat. Adderfang gagged at the taste, nearly throwing it back up. He struggled to swallow it down as he shook out his fur. "Yuck!"

“Yes, that's what I've heard," agreed Blizzardstorm as he pushed the herbs toward him. "This is the last of it. They'll taste bitter, but you have to swallow all of them."

“That's just great," grumbled Adderfang as he coughed. He arched his neck and lapped at the herbs with his tongue. He swallowed them in one go and shuddered with his fur bristling along his spine. He shivered as he looked back up at his brother.

He broke into a hacking fit with his entire body shaking with the intensity of the fit. Blizzardstorm immediately pushed Adderfang on his back. His brother stretched out his paw and tried to batter his brother. "What...are....you....doing," he gasped out through coughs.

Blizzardstorm started to work his paws against Adderfang's chest. He massaged his paws against Adderfang's chest until his brother’s breathing started to ease. Once Blizzardstorm was content with the sound, he helped Adderfang sit up. Winded, Adderfang bundled himself even more under the covers.

“How did you know to do that," asked Adderfang, wincing at the soreness in his throat and lungs. 

Blizzardstorm shrugged. "Just something that I've picked up I guess. Birchfoot's a lot better at it than I am."

“You did really good," Adderfang gasped. "I can breathe now, sort of."

“Glad to hear that, but the only way for you to fight this is to get some rest," chided Blizzardstorm as he pushed Adderfang down gingerly. "You need to get some sleep."

He was about to leave when he heard Adderfang's croak of a voice. "W-Will you stay with me," he asked in embarrassment of actually asking the question.

Blizzardstorm couldn't help but smile. "Sure," he purred as he waltzed back over to his brother.

He settled down beside him, murmuring softly. He snuggled against Adderfang and to Blizzardstorm's surprise, Adderfang cuddled back to him. Blizzardstorm was pretty sure that Adderfang had a fever if he was cuddling with Blizzardstorm. Blizzardstorm more than enjoyed it.

The two closed their eyes and drifted off in the wake of each other's warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Adderfang was feeling well enough to walk around the Ghost. Blizzardstorm kept a close eye on him as if he was afraid that he was going to collapse and die or something. But, Adderfang let him fuss even though he couldn't stand all of the gushy looks that he was getting from nearly everyone on the ship.

When he was finally able to get away from his brother he decided to work on his lightsaber. He had always been good with his paws like that. Building his own lightsaber shouldn't be too difficult. Besides, he had found some blueprints for a basic lightsaber design that Halftail gave him.

Between coughs he worked on his lightsaber for hours. When he was finally finished and exhausted, he grasped his handiwork and stepped out of the room. Blizzardstorm was waiting patiently for him and Adderfang smiled as he looked to Blizzardstorm. He was a little embarrassed that he was waiting for his brother, but he was too excited about his lightsaber to be angry at his brother.

“What were you doing," asked Blizzardstorm as he tipped his head.

Adderfang let out a purr as he took out his lightsaber. It was medium sized with a slightly curved hilt so that his tail could curl around it. It had a few other bells and whistles, but Adderfang would have to test those out later. He knew that Blizzardstorm couldn't see it, but he could hear.

Adderfang activated it and swung it around. Blizzardstorm heard the whizz of it and excited showed on his face. "Your lightsaber," exclaimed Blizzardstorm as his head followed the humming of the lightsaber.

Adderfang deactivated it and sat down. Blizzardstorm sat beside him, still twitching his whiskers in excitement. "I can't believe that this is real," whispered Adderfang as he looked at his lightsaber.

“Me either," agreed Blizzardstorm as he licked his paw and brushed it against his whiskers. "But, we're here and we're good at what we do. This is what we've chosen and we have to make the Rebellion proud."

Adderfang gripped his paw tightly around the lightsaber with his teeth slightly bared. "You're right, Blizzardstorm. All that we do we do for the Rebellion. This is for the Rebellion."


	42. Mandalorian Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't worry," whispered Keen as he slightly towered over him. "We know what we're doing and this should be a diplomatic mission. You have nothing to worry about."

“Come on! Let's go! Move those paws."

There was a grunt from Keen as he leaped beside Adderfang, overreaching Adderfang's stride by almost a tail length. "You would think that Halftail would've relaxed a little bit by now. I mean, we know exactly what's expected of us."

Honestly Adderfang was nervous. He really hadn't had much training or time to show his father what he could do. So far he had almost been killed and almost drowned in an icy pool. That probably didn't inspire much confidence, but Halftail seemed to have faith in him, which was probably the only reason that Adderfang was allowed on this mission.

“Finally," grunted Halftail when the two stopped in front of him, ready to head into the Phantom. "Are you two finally ready?"

“Yes, sir," exclaimed Keen as he tried not to make it sound like a mockery. 

The two darted in and saw that Swifttail and the rest of the crew was already ready. Adderfang plastered his ears against his head and made sure for the hundredth time that his lightsaber was with him. It wasn't that he thought that he would forget it, but things had been pretty chaotic. 

“Don't worry," whispered Keen as he slightly towered over him. "We know what we're doing and this should be a diplomatic mission. You have nothing to worry about."

Adderfang shrugged Keen off. He didn't want Keen to think that he was just a young kit who was scared and wanted his father. Adderfang puffed out his chest in pride and let out a deep breath, licking his lips as he strode over to the seats.

His eyes angled up to Rau. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust him, so he decided to keep his distance for the time being. He growled as he padded over to the seat across from him where his father was grooming himself with swift rasps of his tongue. He leaped up beside him and arched his back in a sort of stretch.

“Are you ready," whispered Swifttail with wonder gleaming in his eyes.

“I guess," mumbled Adderfang as he tried to calm his shaking paws. This was his first 'true mission' as a Jedi. He desperately wanted to impress everyone, especially his father. 

“You'll do fine," huffed Swifttail, his breath hot against Adderfang's ear. "I was nervous my first mission too, but I survived and I did fine, clearly. I know you'll do the same."

That eased Adderfang's mind a little. He slumped down a bit with his paws hanging over the edge of the seat. He swiveled his head around to see Keen and Sabine taking their positions at the front of the ship. Adderfang tensed his shoulders as the Phantom disconnected with the Ghost and sped toward Mandalor.

“Is this going to be a diplomatic mission," Adderfang questioned.

Halftail let out a snort across from him, his remaining eye catching the light. "Mandalorians aren't diplomatic. Our only saving grace is that Sabine has the Dark Saber," he pointed out.

Sabine shivered and instantly placed her hand on it. "We shouldn't need to use it. They'll listen, I'm sure."

“I don't like taking lives anymore than you do, but we may not have much of a choice," pointed out Kanan from across Adderfang.

Adderfang sighed when he felt the ship quake underpaw. It was clear that they either had no plan, or their plan was so relaxed that they weren't sure how it was going to turn out. It wasn't the best idea, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Suddenly, Adderfang felt something hit the Phantom as it shook from the impact. Adderfang looked to his father questioningly and a warning growl rolled in Adderfang's throat. Swifttail shot him a glance before he swiveled his head to look at Kanan. "Mandalorians? Are they giving us a welcome party?"

“This isn't a party I want to be invited to," Ezra muttered in a serious tone.

“It's okay," Sabine called over her shoulder. "I think that they're gone."

There was a sudden jolt once more while Adderfang heard them starting to land on top of the Ghost. "Great StarBound," Adderfang gasped, pleased that he didn't get in trouble for using heaven's name in vain like that. 

Sabine jolted a bit when the engines started to fail. Swifttail let out a growl of annoyance as Keen flew back toward him. The haul of the ship shook madly and Adderfang had to struggle to remain on his paws.

“Brace for impact," exclaimed Halftail as he pushed himself close to Kanan while Ezra grasped Keen's neck and shoulders tightly. Swifttail nearly leaped right on top of Adderfang to keep him from falling forward.

The ship made an impromptu landing and slid through the snow and into the deep forest of Mandalor. Once they were sure that they were stable, Swifttail leaped off of Adderfang. Adderfang looked out, but he swore he could already feel the rigid temperature from the outside.

“Great! Just great," grumbled Halftail as he shook out each paw in turn. "So much for a diplomatic mission."

Sabine came forward and made sure that she had her dark saber before she rushed forward. The rest of the group followed right behind. Adderfang gulped with his throat almost closing in fear. He leaped forward, cursing the snow that was clotting between his paws. He grimaced as he kept by his father with his body still tensed. 

A few Mandalorians landed around them and Keen let out a firm growl. Kanan rested his hand backwards to warn Keen to stop and hold his ground. Keen licked the saliva that dripped from the corners of his mouth. He kept his lightsaber at the ready since it was tucked under his wing.

Suddenly, a Mandalorian fired a shot. Ezra activated his lightsaber to deflect it. The rest of them followed in suit. Adderfang branded his lightsaber and gulped. He knew how to use it, but he hadn't had too much practice. Luckily, Swifttail was standing righ in front of him so he barely had to deflect anything.

“Wait!"

Swifttail narrowed his eyes as a Mandalorian took a step forward. "Sabine?"

Halftail deactivated his lightsaber while everyone else seemed to follow in suit. Swifttail nodded to Adderfang when he hesitated. He deactivated his own and tucked it away, swishing his tail behind him. He let out a snort and gave his head a much needed shake. This was not turning out how he had thought it would.

Sabine took over her helmet and smiled slightly as the Mandalorian did the same. "Tristan?"

“She knows him," echoed Swifttail as he exchanged a glance with Halftail. Halftail said nothing, but he kept his muscles tensed and a growl softly rolling in his throat.

Tristan looked Sabine up and down. It seemed like an eternity before either of them finally spoke. "You changed your hair," assessed Tristan. 

Sabine ran her fingers through her hair and sort of flicked it back. "You know me," she pointed out with a laugh. 

“That I do." Tristan glared back at the Jedi standing right behind them. "Why are you with the Jedi?" He then looked to Swifttail, Halftail, Keen, and Adderfang. "And whatever those things are?”

“Those things are my friends," answered Sabine pointedly. "They're panthers and Keen is a wolf."

Tristan sensed that he wasn't supposed to ask any other questions. He turned back and placed back on his helmet. "I'll take you to the stronghold."

“Stronghold," echoed Adderfang as he looked up to his father, but he would have anyone answer him at this moment. "What's a stronghold?”

“It's like a base," answered Keen as he worked his claws against the ground. The snow clotted his fur and his claws, causing him to shiver. "A very well guarded base."

Sabine turned to look at the group over her shoulder. "Let's go and keep up. They're already don't trust all of you."

“Figures," grunted Hafltail as he decided to lead the group. His shoulders tensed as he walked forward almost at Sabine's side to try and grasp all of what was happening.

Adderfang walked in between Keen and Swifttail. Swifttail was keeping a close eye on him as well as the Mandalorians. "Dad, why are you so on edge? Do you not trust them?"

“They've done some truly evil things for a once peaceful people," answered Swifttail as he gazed around with his whiskers twitching.

Adderfang guessed that there had to be more. Why would his father be so on edge like that just for a people that he didn't know? This was definitely something that he would have to read into.

They walked along the snowy path for what felt like a while. Adderfang walked in Halftail's pawprints so that his paws didn't become soaked. He already hated the snow as it was and he didn't want to be any colder than he had to be.

“How could you join them," Sabine whispered as she looked at Tristan.

Tristan turned to look over his shoulder. "I had to do what I had to do. At least I stayed and didn't leave like a coward," Tristan spat hotly.

Sabine slightly recoiled while Halftail lashed his tail against the ground, picking up snow in the process. His paws prickled as he walked forward. He had fought Death Watch when he was still a Padawan. However, had no idea if the Mandalorians now were anything like Death Watch, but he wasn't keen on figuring it out. 

They continued forward before they came to a giant building. Halftail licked up lips as he spread out his tail, a signal for Adderfang to stay behind him. Adderfang lowered down with his underbelly nearly touching the ground while his eyes narrowed in defiance. 

Suddenly, a women Mandalorian came forward. The other Mandalorians seemed to hang back as she stopped at the top of the stronghold and looked down. 

“Sabine," she grumbled.

“Mother," Sabine murmured back.

Halftail lifted his gaze as he saw a large ocelot standing besides her. Her pelt was wiry and swirled to make impressive markings. Her ears pivoted on her head while her green eyes gleamed in the light. Halftail thought she looked exactly like Sorrel. However, he knew that it couldn't be Sorrel, since Sorrel had been dead for years now. He just couldn't understand how this ocelot looked just like her.

“Who are they are why are Jedi here," the she-cat hissed with her back arching and her fur bristling along her spine.

Sabine looked around to everyone, stopping at each one in turn. "This is Kanan and this is Ezra." The two dipped their heads to Sabine's mother in respect while Sabine turned to Halftail. "And this is Halftail."

There were snickers from some of the Mandalorians. Halftail may have been used to it, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it whatsoever. Halftail bared his teeth in a snarl with his ears shoved forward.

“And this is his son, Swifttail, and Swifttail's son, Adderfang. And this is Keen," Sabine introduced quickly so that no one could make anymore comments about their names.

“I didn't think that Jedi were allowed to marry or have children," Sabine's mother assessed silkily.

“We have a little different rules when it comes to Jedi law," Halftail broke in as he gazed up at the Ocelot.

The Mandalorians automatically raised their blasters and actually pointed it at Halftail. Halftail drew backwards as he forced his fur to lay flat. He licked his lips and tried to meet the she-cat's gaze. The she-cat bared her teeth in a warning and Halftail dipped his head quickly.

“My apologizes," he murmured as he lashed his tail against the ground. "I meant no disrespect."

The Mandalorians lowered their guns and Halftail licked his paw before he drew it over his ears. He was still looking up at the ocelot before Swifttail took a step forward and brushed his fur against Halftail's side. He didn't stir until Swifttail's whiskers grazed his shoulder. 

“Why are you staring at her?" 

“There's something familiar about her," muttered Halftail back to his son. "I just can't put my claws as to what it is."

“You shouldn't have come, Sabine. You're not welcome here after what you did," her mother pointed out as a few of the other Mandalorians nodded in agreement.

Sabine crossed her arms against her chest. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know the Empire was going to use the weapon that I built against the Mandalorians." She let out a breath as she tried to calm herself down. "But, that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to talk to you, as your daughter."

Sabine's mother narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Your Jedi friends can come in, but they have to leave their lightsabers," she ordered as she turned back to the stronghold.

“Come on, I just got my lightsaber," complained Adderfang as he plastered his ears against his head.

Keen nudged Adderfang's shoulder fiercely. "Don't get smart around them. I take it they don't like joking around," Keen grumbled as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt as he passed it to to the nearest Mandalorian. 

Adderfang struggled not to say anything else smart as he pulled his slightly curved lightsaber from his belt and passed it aside to Keen, who gave it to the Mandalorian. Halftail and Swifttail handed theirs over without complaint while Kanan and Ezra did the same. Once they had the entire group's lightsabers, they were allowed in.

“How are we supposed to defend ourselves without our lightsabers," inquired Adderfang as he tipped his muzzle toward Keen. The wolf appeared to have grown a bit since Adderfang couldn't remember craning his head back this much.

Keen shook out his flank and let out a laugh. "That's what teeth and claws are for," Keen pointed out with a snicker. "They just don't think that we can fight without out lightsabers. How pathetic!"

“Which is exactly what we won't be doing," corrected Halftail as he veered closer the two youngest members of the team with his remaining eye narrowed. "The last thing that we need is for them to become distrustful of us. We fight only in words, understand me?"

“Yes, Halftail," they chorused dejectedly. 

Halftail veered forward and stopped beside Sabine. Swifttail sat on his other side with his shoulders craned back and eyes slightly narrowed. Keen stretched out his wings to block Adderfang from joining Halftail and his father.

“It's probably best that we don't overstay our welcome up there. They may not take kindly to a kit or a wolf being up there," Keen pointed out sternly. 

Adderfang sat down besides Keen with Ezra and Kanan standing right behind them. They were clearly going to allow Sabine to do most of the talking.

“I can't believe that you would allow my brother to fight for them after everyone that they killed," Sabine snapped as her mother sat on her throne with two Mandalorians flanking her on each side.

Her mother frowned. "I did what I had to do. He brings honor to our family unlike you. You only brought shame!"

“I did no such thing! I couldn't stay here and watch our people die," argued Sabine in defiance. 

The ocelot rose to her paws with her claws extended and teeth bared over her lip. "You brought shame and you dragged my daughter down with you!"

Sabine jolted and realization surged through Halftail and Swifttail. They exchanged a glance around Sabine while Swifttail let out a small sigh. "Oh no."

“I-I never forced Sorrelspeck to do anything that she didn't want to. She was headstrong and she agreed with me, Tyba," Sabine argued with a tight voice. It had seemed like forever since she spoke her name outloud. 

The ocelot, Tyba, twitched her tail tip to and fro. "Why do you call her that?! Her name was Sorrel," she snarled with her teeth bared.

Halftail was a little taken back by Tyba's tone. Sorrelspeck had earned her name like the ancient ones of her species. No one could take that from her! "She earned the name Sorrelspeck for her bravery and for saving my son!" Swifttail flinched before he gave a nod of agreement. In his mind Sorrelspeck deserved the highest honor he could bestow on her. 

“And if she received such honor for a half blind and disfigured Jedi like you, then why would she leave here," questioned Tyba smartly.

Halftail knew that he shouldn't, but he found himself getting smart. "That's probably because I treated her like an equal and with respect! She could never make me not proud of her."

“She had a good life," added Swifttail as he took a step forward. "She loved a handsome tom named Birchfoot and he treated her right! She was strong, intelligent, and loyal to the core. How dare you speak about her like she caused you so much grief! You bit-"

Halftail cut him off before he could say something that would get them killed. Swifttail huffed and drew back, growing into his chest fur what he was going to say outloud to Tyba. Halftail was glad that he had stopped him. If they weren't in public he probably would've scolded him for what he had said, especially in front of Adderfang.

“I'm glad that she brought honor to someone," muttered Tyba hotly as she flicked her tail tip. "Where is she anyway? Clearly she would want to say these things to my face."

Suddenly, there was a soft growl from the corner of the room. Halftail drew back slightly as a jaguar crept forward. He was a little larger than Tyba, but not where they would be unequally matched. His eyes were blue and he had long scars over his cheeks and shoulders. At least that was all that Halftail could see from where he was. 

“Tyba, how dare you speak about our daughter like that," he growled in a gravely and deep voice that one would expect from a powerful looking jaguar. 

Tyba shot him a sideways glance. "Don't patronize me, Sygal! Don't you remember what she did to us? She disgraced us and our entire family," Tyba nearly snarled.

Sygal ignored Tyba as he looked over to Halftail with pleading eyes. Halftail could tell that those were the eyes of a concerned father. "Please, tell me where Sorrelspeck is," he meowed, taking on her ancient name without another thought.

“I'm so sorry," Sabine breathed as she hung her head. She had taken Sorrelspeck's death as hard if not harder than all of them besides Swifttail and Birchfoot. She had taken Sorrelspeck's death as her own fault. "Sorrelspeck died."

Sygal let out a yowl of grief with his eyes stretched wide. He let out what Halftail could only assume was a keening wail. He had reacted the same way to his mate's death. He couldn't even imagine loosing Swifttail. 

Tyba didn't say anything, but she sat down and watched her mate intently. He threw his head from side to side with tears streaming down his face. He whimpered as he looked over to Halftail. "H-How did she d-d-die," he stammered as if he couldn't get the word out.

“It was my fault, sir," answered Swifttail as he dipped his head. "I was only a kit and she saved my life at the cost of her own. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her and are grateful for what she's done."

Sygal growled softly as he plastered his ears against his head. He didn't seem angry, but Halftail was sure that that was a facade. "I'm so sorry for your loss," breathed Halftail.

Sygal didn't say anything. Instead he stalked forward and rushed out of the palace.

Halftail watched him go before Swifttail veered toward his father and sighed. "Maybe you should speak to him; one father to another," suggested Swifttail softly in his father's ear.

“Fine, but you need to come with me. You can explain what happened and how much you appreciate it better than me," Halftail meowed as he shuffled his paws under him. "I know what it's like to lose a child and a mate in the same day as do you. If anyone understand grief it's us."

There was a sigh from Halftail as he padded over to Adderfang and Keen, looking at them intently. "Stay with Kanan and Ezra. We have something that we have to do."

“Understood," meowed Keen as he draped a wing protectively around Adderfang's shoulder. "Be careful, Halftail. These Mandalorians don't appear to be anything like Sorrelspeck."

“We will," reassured Halftail as he nudged Swifttail's shoulder. "This may be our only hope to rekindle this allegiance."


	43. A Father’s Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail finds another father that has gone through some of the same struggles that he has.

Halftail padded forward with Swifttail at his side. They followed Sygal's scent and periodically had to bare their teeth a bit to stop any Mandalorians from trying anything. They left the two alone, but Halftail was sure that a message had went out not to attack. Even without their lightsabers Halftail and Swifttail could be dangerous.

“Do you even think that Sygal will want to talk to us," questioned Swifttail. 

Halftail shook his head. "Probably not. When Bine first died I wanted to talk to no one. It took me a while to snap out of it and realize that I had you to raise," Halftail recalled hollowly. "I still didn't do a good job, but at least I was aware that you were there."

“Dad, I know that you keep saying that you were an awful father and you weren't," Swifttail argued as he brushed his cheek against his father's, causing him to purr.

Halftail forced himself to pull away. He didn't want to feel better right now. "I know that I would've been better if your mother would've lived."

“Maybe, but you really stepped up as a father. How do you think I'm sure a good father to my kits now," Swifttail joked as he stretched out his neck and licked Halftail between the ears. This time Halftail almost melted back against him. "You were always my hero, Dad, no matter what you said. We all look up to you on the ship. Your grandkit won't stop talking about you and you know it. Don't sell yourself short."

They would've kept talking, but they came up on the room that Sygal was probably hiding in. Halftail let out a breath as he lifted a paw and knocked on the door.

That was a growl as the door whizzed open and Sygal stared at them. He grimaced with his lip slightly curling to reveal the tips of his teeth. "What do you two want?"

“We just want to talk to you about your daughter. We think that it would help," murmured Halftail softly.

Sygal looked out of the room and into the hallway. Once he was sure that no one was watching, he stepped aside and bowed his head. “Come in, but quickly! Tyba won't thank me for befriending the enemy."

“Is that what she thinks of us," asked Swifttail, even though it didn't surprise him whatsoever. 

“Pretty much," replied Sygal as he made his way into the living area. 

Halftail took it all in. It appeared to be a small living unit. There was a tiny kitchen, but he was sure that they didn't do much cooking. The living room was right across from it with a couch, love seat, recliner, and a book shelf. If you turned the corner there was the bedroom with a king sized bed, two nightstands, a dresser, and another book shelf. There were two restrooms that were fairly standard. There was a balcony off of the living area that faced the forest.

“It's a nice set up," Halfttail assessed. He wasn't used to a lot of space living on the Ghost or Chopper base. Space was limited and you got used to living so close to everyone else. Halftail hadn't known anything else growing up as a Jedi. 

Sygal dipped his head. "Thank you. My mate designed it all. She can do other things besides being a warrior," snorted Sygal as he leaped in the recliner across from the couch.

Halftail and Swifttail leaped up almost in perfect unison and faced Sygal. Sygal licked a paw and drew it over his ears, sighing heavily. "I assume that there is a reason that you're here and it's not for anything conversational."

“I just wanted to apologize about Sorrel. I felt like I couldn't say anything in front of your mate," confessed Halftail, hoping that that wasn't disrespectful. 

Sygal didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "How well did you know her?"

“She was apart of our crew for quiet a while. She was always so energetic and loyal to everyone. She had a crush on a black panther lynx mix named Birchfoot. He had a lame leg, but she always saw passed that. Some say that they weren't 'officially' mates, but I'm sure that they were. Birchfoot took her death as hard as Swifttail."

Sygal swiveled his head to look in Swifttail's direction. "You're Swifttail?"

“Yes," replied Swifttail.

“Did she ever mention her mother or I," asked Sygal as if he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer or not.

Swifttail gulped. "I think that she mentioned that you two were dead." He flicked his tail tip against the couch. "But, I'm sure that she loved you very much. She just wasn't sure that she was welcomed by you."

“She would always be welcomed by me," Sygal roared with his head tipped upward to show his fangs. He hung his head back down weakly as if that had taken it out of him. "It's her mother that thinks that she disgraced her family. I would always take her back, always!"

Grief showed in Halftail's eyes. "I know how this feels. My mate and two of my kits died in the same day. Swifttail was the only survivor of my family." 

“I'm so sorry," murmured Sygal as he dipped his head in respect to Halftail for loosing his family. "How did you get over it?"

“Oh, not ver well," Halftail confessed with a slight chuckle. "It took me moons to finally be able to focus on Swifttail and not on my loss. It doesn't really get easier, but you learn things to get through it, maybe not over it."

Sygal seemed to take it all in and after a few heartbeats he spoke. "My daughter was my world. I had hoped that she was safe with Sabine, but we're in a war zone right now and anything can happen. How do you possibly keep families together?"

“Not easily," muttered Swifttail cooly as he thought about his own life. "My mate died as well as my youngest son. I have four kits that are still alive, but it's not easy. My son is training to be a Jedi, my daughter is a pilot, my other son is a healer, and my other daughter is training with all sort of weaponry and battle plans. She's very logically minded."

Sygal smiled. "That was Sorrel. She was very logical, yet she liked to have fun. Sabine really brought her out of her shell and, unlike my mate, I didn't have a problem with her finding her own path. I wouldn't have wanted her to stay for her own safety and wellbeing."

“I can understand that," grumbled Swifttail. He sometimes wished that his kits didn't have to be constantly in a war zone. Yet, that was the life that they had to live since it's all they ever knew. He wouldn't know what he would do if any of his kits expressed that they didn't agree with his point of view.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Halftail was about to get up, but Sygal shook his head. "Let me," he whispered as he leaped down from the recliner with his hackles lifting. "In case that's Tyba, it might not go over too well if she sees you here."

Halftail nodded as he brushed against Swifttail to remind him to be quiet. Swifttail didn't say anything as he looked over his father's shoulder to Sygal.

The door opened as Sygal etched his head partly out of the door while keeping the door a little closed so that they couldn't see Halftail or Swifttail. "Oh, Master Jedi," murmured Sygal silkily with a dip of his head. "It's a pleasure to make your true acquaintance. Come in."

He stepped aside and the door opened to show Kanan and Ezra. Halftail let out a breath of relief as he saw them. He leaped from the couch and came over, threading himself through Kanan's legs, purring madly. 

“We thought the two of you got lost," Ezra explained as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Fear showed in Swifttail's eyes as he looked past Kanan and Ezra, padding forward and backwards a bit as he continued to look around. "Where's Keen and Adderfang?"

“Oh, they're with Sabine," explained Ezra with a shrug. "I think that Keen wanted to make sure that she's okay."

Take it to Keen to care for ever member of the team, especially since Swifttail had told Adderfang to stay with Keen, so that's what he did. Swifttail just hoped that Sabine and her mother weren't getting into it already.

“Well, do you need anything," questioned Halftail with a tip of his head. "You wouldn't have wandered through the hallways for sightseeing."

Ezra looked to Kanan. "More like hearing thing, but we get the idea," he joked before Kanan swiveled his head to nearly glare at his Padawan, but Ezra just chuckled nervously. 

“You Jedi are quite odd," commented Sygal as he came around Halftail's side and lifted his head so that he could gaze at Kanan and Ezra. "Very, very odd."

Halftail laughed, shaking his head in agreement.. "Oh, Kanan, Ezra, this is Sygal. I don’t think you have been properly introduced. This is Sorrelspeck's father, Sygal. We were just talking to him about Sorrelspeck."

“We are sorry about what happened to her. She was a loyal rebel to the end and she would've given her life for any of us at any time," Kanan explained as he turned to Sygal's general direction. 

Sygal dipped his head in appreciation. "That's what I heard. Thank you for your sentiment," he growled softly.

Ezra snapped his fingers. "We should probably tell them why we're really here." 

Before Halftail could open his mouth, Sygal interrupted him. "I think that we should get back before something breaks out."

Halftail was really starting to think that his was a bad idea. Unfortunately, they were already too far deep to turn back so they were going to have to live with their choices at the moment. He let out a grumble as he brushed past Kanan and Swifttail briskly. "Alright. It doesn't appear that we have much of a choice, do we?" 

Sygal led them down the hallway so that no one would question them. He tipped his head to any Mandalorian that passed, and even uttered a growl and a few choice curse words if they raised their weapons to the Jedi at any time.

“Does this have anything to do with your mate," asked Swifttail as he tried not to be disrespectful, but his voice was full of distain.

Sygal stiffened, claws digging into the ground as he walked. "She does what she thinks is best. Sometimes she does it the wrong way and for the wrong reasons. She wasn't always the wolf-heart that she is today."

It was clear that they had lost the spark in their relationship and Halftail wondered if Sorrelspeck leaving had something to do with it. Sygal had clearly loved his daughter more than anything while Tyba was just disappointed in her. It was as if they were doomed from having any relationship anymore, at least one that worked.

They marched into the hall with glass surrounding them and warming their fur despite the fact that snow still covered the ground. Halftail let out a growl as he watched Tyba glare at Sygal through slitted eyes. He was sure it had something to do with the Jedi's scent all over his pelt. Sygal marched forward with his ears plastered against his head. He shot a glance at his mate and sat on Sabine's mother's other side since it appeared that he didn't want to be any closer to Tyba than he had to be.

“Where is Keen and and Adderfang," Halftail asked as he glared up to Sabine's mother. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Sabine either and her scent was cold from the room. 

Tyba shrugged. "And why do you care about some mite infested mouse-breath like him?

Halftail lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff while Ezra darted forward and pulled Swifttail back as he lunged forward. However, Swifttail was much stronger than either Ezra or Halftail when he was angry. One surefire way to make him angry was to speak about any of his kits like that.

“HOW DARE YOU? HE'S MY SON," roared Swifttail as he surged for Tyba once more.

Tyba seemed unfazed by Swifttail’s actions. However, she did notice that Sygal wasn't backing her up. Sygal tensed his shoulders and just sat there, waiting for whatever was going to unfold to unfold.

Swifttail thrust himself into Tyba and the two of them went rolling. Swifttail pinned Tyba under his paws easily since she was an ocelot and he was a puma snow leopard mix. She tried to churn her hind legs against Swifttail's soft exposed underbelly, but Swifttail continued to pin her down with his teeth dangerously close to her throat.

“Where is my son," snarled Swifttail as he grasped her shoulder and shook her so hard that he actually snapped her back on the ground. "You better tell me where he is or I'll slit through throat and not bat an eye!”

Tyba smirked. "He's somewhere where you won't find him," she whispered in Swifttail's ear.

Swifttail let out a grunt as he felt someone kick his flank. He fell sideways and rolled on the ground struggling to force his paws under him. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and grimaced as he looked around. He saw all of the Mandalorians with their blasters pointed at Swifttail. Swifttail grunted in pain, temporarily unable to rise to his paws. 

Halftail rushed forward and stood in front of his son so that any blaster fire would automatically hit him. Swifttail gulped as he heard his father let out a snarl of warning. Sure, they really weren't in any place to threaten anyone, but it was better than just standing there. 

“Sorry, Dad," whispered Swifttail gruffly into his chest fur.

Halftail shrugged, muscles twitching. "You really did it this time," he grunted as he looked around. "I just hope that Keen and Adderfang are doing better than we are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh, K-Keen," stammered Adderfang when he finally came to. 

Adderfang couldn't remember much, but he was pretty sure that something had hit him between the eyes and then the whole world went black. Now his head ached beyond compare and he felt a little nauseous. Blizzardstorm was always telling him the signs of a concussion just in case he ever got one while fighting. Now he was really sure that he had a concussion.

“Keen!"

The nausea became too much and he turned his head, vomiting what little water and food he had in his system. The taste was awful and he thought that he was going to throw up again until he heard a voice. 

“Adderfang, is that you?"

Adderfang let out a breath of relief. "Keen! Thank the force that you're okay." He stood up and he growled as his head snapped against something ahead of him. He lowered down and shook his head to clear it, praying that he wouldn't vomit again. "Where are we?"

“We're in some sort of cage I think," replied Keen as he brushed his nose against the metal on the side of the cage beside him. He tried to arch his back, but there wasn't enough room for him to do so. "I don't even remember anything. I just know that we were walking with Sabine and then nothing."

Adderfang continued to stretch his neck forward and gnaw at the bars of the cage in front of him until he felt jolts through his teeth. 

“I wouldn't advise that," a voice told him and Adderfang drew back until he realized that it was Tristan. He flicked his ears as Tristan lowered down in front of Adderfang's line of vision. 

“Let us go," snarled Keen in warning. "Our friends won't take kindly to this!"

“They won't know. We just can't have this many Jedi crawling around," pointed out Tristan as he drew his blaster and pointed it right at Adderfang.

Adderfang let out a whimper despite the power that he willed to rush through his muscles. "Dad!" It was the first and really only thing that came to his mind. Swifttail had fairly good hearing, so he hoped that he would hear him. However, it didn't really matter at the moment since he didn't have enough time. 

“Tristan, stop!"

Tristan turned and glared. "Sabine, what are you doing here?"

“I’m looking for Keen and Adderfang. What are you doing with them," Sabine questioned as she almost glared at Tristan before she barged past him and kneeled down next to Adderfang's case. "Are you okay?"

Adderfang grinned wickedly. "I think I have another concussion, but other than that I'm okay," he replied with a small smile of reassurance. 

Sabine was about to unlock the cage when there was a screech from behind. Tristan came at her and Sabine quickly rolled out of the way. Adderfang let out a gasp as he lunged forward and tried to peer outside to see what was happening.

Suddenly, Tristan threw a blaster at Sabine and Sabine scooped it up, twirling it around so that she could use the butt of the gun. "Prove your worthiness and I just might give them back," Tristan commanded.

Keen let out a growl as he struggled to break the cage open. "No, Sabine! We'll be fine, I promise! Just get out of here," snarled Keen as he slammed his muzzle against the bars of the cage.

Adderfang did the same, but he was getting nowhere. He'd probably do better if he gnawed the cage open, but his teeth were already bleeding. It didn't appear that this was going to work. He sat back and sent up a silent prayer like he had seen his father do numerous times before.

He watched as Sabine and Tristan fought back and forth with the blasters as if they were swords before they actually switched to what Adderfang thought was the equivalent of swords. Adderfang let out a hiss as Tristan shoved it against her stomach and she fell backwards, landing harshly on her side right in front of Keen's cage.

“You have to get up," Keen urged with his head lowered into his shoulders with his eyes narrowed to almost slits. "Get up!"

“You've gotten better," huffed Sabine as she struggled to her feet, face twisted in agony. "I'm impressed, brother. I just can't understand why you would join them."

“After you left we lost all respect within the other clans. They thought us all as traitors. We did what we had to do, Sabine." He frowned as he looked to Keen and Adderfang. "We need to trade the Jedi, including these two, for the respect that we deserve and for them not to kill you. You're welcome."

Sabine leaped forward and opened up the cages with urgency. This time Tristan didn't stop her. "Tristan, what did you do," she gasped.

She opened Adderfang's cage first and he darted forward. He bared his teeth as Keen joined him, shaking out his fur as he tried to force himself to relax in the stressful situation. "We have to help Dad, Halftail, Kanan, and Ezra," Adderfang growled with more anger in his voice than fear. "They can't kill them!"

“We will, I promise," Keen vowed as he looked over to Tristan with his lip curling. "And no one will stand in our way or they'll answer to me and my fangs!"

Tristan didn't try anything as Keen pelted forward with Adderfang at his side. Sabine brought up the rear with Tristan only halfhearted trying to stop them. Clearly he had some conscious left.

They pelted into the throne room and Adderfang looked around madly. He caught sight of his father immediately with Halftail standing over him to protect him. The Mandalorians had weapons pointed at their heads and they didn't look like they would hesitate to fire.

“Dad," cried Adderfang as he pelted forward so fast that his paws barely touched the ground. 

He skidded to a halt over to his father and Swifttail rose to his paws. He pulled Adderfang close and Adderfang buried his head into his father's chest. Swifttail let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarBound you're okay! I was worried sick," he panted with tears falling down his face and landing on Adderfang's forehead. Adderfang didn't mind in the slightest. He had missed his father beyond belief and he was scared to death that something had happened to her.

“While this is a very nice family reunion that's not why you're here," called Tyba with excitement tingling in her voice while her eyes glowed. 

Halftail thrust his ears forward. "What are we here for?"

There was a sudden sound as a familiar prescience for some of them as Saxton came forward. Halftail bared his teeth as he looked around. 

“I've done what you asked," Sabine's mother stated. "I will trade you the dark saber and the Jedi for my daughter's safety. Please."

He snickered and Keen was the one to speak up first. "He's changed the deal!"

One of Saxton's warriors took the dark saber and then pointed their blaster at Sabine. Swifttail stopped Adderfang from joining Sabine to defend her. Adderfang let out a squeal of alarm as Swifttail held him back and tried to whisper comfortingly in his ear. 

“Tristan, end her," called Saxton.

Tristan swiveled to point his blaster at Sabine. But, he didn't pull the trigger. He spiraled around and pointed it at Saxton. "I choose family."

He fired at Saxton and Halftail spiraled forward and used the force to pull everyone's lightsabers toward them. He tossed them sideways and Swifttail caught his easily and then passed his lightsaber to his son. "Stay back unless you have to fight," hissed Swifttail.

“But, Dad-" Adderfang started to complain but Swifttail cut him off.

“I almost lost you once today. I'm not planning on loosing your twice," Swifttail snapped in an end of discussion sort of way as he darted into the thick of the battle. He tackled the nearest Mandalorian and thrust him to the ground before he sliced his lightsaber against his chest, killing him instantly. 

Adderfang reluctantly stayed where he was with his lightsaber at the ready, just in case, even though he was sure that he wasn't actually going to use it. He forced himself to stay put as he watched Keen take to the air with his wings spread and flapping wild as he sunk his claws into the nearest Mandalorian jetpack and thrust them down against the ground.

He landed on his back and sunk his teeth into the back of it's neck, growling softly. Adderfang took a step toward him, but Keen stretched out his wing. "Adderfang, stay back!”

Keen used the force to stop blaster fire from slicing right into Adderfang's neck. Adderfang leaped back and let out a breath of shock. "Thanks," Adderfang panted.

Suddenly, Swifttail bounded forward and stood a bit over his son. "Okay, you've going to keep getting underpaw here. Come with me," Swifttail ordered as he half nudged, half shoved his son forward.

The two made their way over to Kanan and Ezra, just in time for Ezra to toss his lightsaber to Sabine. Swifttail reared on his hind legs and grasped his paws against his lightsaber as he deflected a shot from another Mandalorian. 

“We should just give up on these so called ‘peaceful missions’. They never actually work out," yowled Swifttail with his claws curling into the ground. "We should bet on the plan changing. That would probably be the best plan we've ever had."

Adderfang peered over his father's shoulder as he saw Saxton going after Sabine. He darted past Swifttail and after her. He sunk his teeth into Saxton's leg and tore at it with his claws as well as his fangs. Saxton let out a snarl of pain as he kicked him against the glass. It shattered and Adderfang went flying from the deck with Sabine and Saxton following.

“ADDERFANG!"

Swifttail pelted forward with the rest of the group following. He looked around and saw his son's limp body laying sprawled on the ground. His eyes were closed and his paws were flicked over his muzzle and his chest didn’t rise or fall with breaths. Swifttail couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

Saxton and Sabine started to fight around Adderfang, yet he still didn't move. Swifttail couldn't take it. He started to climb over the railing before Tyba nearly pulled him back. "You can not interrupt a fight! We have honor."

“That's my son," whispered Swifttail dangerously. "And I'll be darned if you're the reason that he dies. His blood will be on your paws, you hear me!"

Meanwhile, Adderfang let out a moan as he slowly came to. His shoulder felt weird, but it didn't hurt exactly. It just felt numb and tingly at the same time. His eyes struggled to focus on anything around him as he shook his head to clear it as he rose to his paws stiffly.

He suddenly felt Saxton kick him and he rolled onto the ice. Memories came rushing back to him of falling through the ice just a half moon ago. He did not need to repeat that once more.

He tried to stand, but the ice splintered underpaw. He let out a gasp as cold water sliced through his hackles. However, before his front paws and the rest of the body fell into the water, he felt something sink it's claws into his paws and teeth into his scruff. His eyes focused and he saw the black spotted fur of his father. Swifttail yanked him hard and pulled him clear of the extremely cold water.

“D-Dad," stammered Adderfang.

“I'm starting to think that you would prefer being a fish to being a cat," joked Swifttail softly as he pulled Adderfang toward him in a desperate effort to warm him up.

There was a growl as Keen landed gingerly beside them as he watched Sabine turn her back on Saxton since he had been defeated. However, Saxton took out his blaster and pointed it at her back.

“Sabine, watch out," howled Keen.

Sabine didn't turn in time. There was a shot and everyone froze. However, it was Saxton that fell and not Sabine. Sabine's mother lowered her blaster and let out a breath of relief as well as a nod. Sabine walked over to embrace her while Swifttail continued to nuzzle his nose against his son's cheek affectionately. 

Sygal smiled as he walked over and dipped his head to Swifttail. Swifttail looked at him and dipped his head. "You love your son, don't you," whispered Sygal. "And you would do anything for him?"

“Anything," repeated Swifttail. "Just like you would've done for your daughter and Sorrelspeck knew that."

Sygal smiled as he dipped his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Swifttail. I'm so glad that you crossed our path." He watched as Tyba waltzed over to him and brushed her whiskers against his cheek. The two purred and Sygal flicked his tail tip. "You've made my family whole again."

Adderfang smiled from under his father's warm forelegs. He let out a yawn as he snuggled closer to his father. He had experienced enough excitement for years, even though it had only been a half moon.

“You're welcome on Mandalor anytime," whispered Tyba. "It's not your fault what happened to our daughter, but seeing you with your own son showed us how we used to be and you're doing it on your own. Thank you for what you did for her. Thank you for everything."

Swifttail purred so deeply that it caused Adderfang's shoulder to vibrate a bit. However, it still wasn't a great pain. Besides, he could worry about that later. For right now all he wanted to do was sleep and that was what he was going to do. He was comfortable wherever he was, no matter what, just because he knew that as long as he was with his family and with the family that he had, he would always be safe.


	44. Thrawn’s Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost crew encounters a difficult adversary.

Keen let out a yelp as he was suddenly thrown forward. He sunk his claws into the ground as he peered upward with his lips curled upward to reveal his sharp teeth. Ezra was thrown beside him and nearly collided with his haunches. Keen was about to rise to his paws, but he was a little discombobulated with having his wings tied around his body and a muzzle thrown over his face. He knew that he should've been used to it by now, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Ezra stretched out his hand and rested it on Keen's back. "Don't do anything, Keen. It's not worth it," he grumbled as he looked up at the Imperial Officers hovering over him. 

Keen's eyes caught onto Kallus's eyes in a heartbeat. He almost looked sympathetic when he saw Keen restrained like that. Not only was his muzzled so that he could only partly open his mouth, but now his wings were pinned to his sides so that he could barely move. It took away his balance and sense of being and humiliated all at once. It was either that or completely remove his flight feathers, so he willingly chose the former.

“We found these worthless things snooping around," one of the officers explained as he grasped Ezra by his hair and nearly hauled him to his feet.

Keen was on his paws in a heartbeat despite his lack of balance. The officer immediately took out his blaster and slugged Keen on the side of the head. Keen let out a wail as he went sprawling backwards against the floor. He laid back on his back with his eyes nearly rolling back in his head due to the force. He lifted his head and groaned while a now gaping wound in his head started to gush blood. Keen grimaced as the blood ran down his face and in his mouth and nose.

“That'll teach you to stay where you are, mutt," threatened the officer with the blaster still pointed at him.

Keen whimpered as he exchanged a glance with Ezra. He knew that he couldn't defend him at this moment and it was eating him alive. He shuffled his paws underneath him and decided that it was best to just look down at his paws. There was less chance of him being hurt this way.

Kallus looked at them for what felt like forever before he flicked his hand toward the hallways. "Take them to the dungeons, okay? I want to interrogate them."

Keen froze in fear as he watched Kallus crack his knuckles. He knew that Kallus was Fulcrum, but that didn't mean that he completely believed that he didn’t want to harm them.

The officer went for Keen, but Ezra took his hand and nearly pushed the officer aside. "Wait! Just let me take him. He'll go easier if I do," Ezra explained as he placed himself right in front of Keen and the officer to protect the wolf.

The officer looked to Kallus and Kallus waved his hand. "Go ahead," he urged as he looked to Ezra. "If that stops your freak mutt from injuring any of my men, then so be it."

Ezra grimaced while he grasped the back of Keen's scruff and helped him forward, making sure that he didn't loose his balance in the process. "It's alright, Keen. It's alright. Just lean on me," Ezra whispered as he gingerly touched his hand behind his back to Keen's forehead to feel the wound. He had no idea if it was dangerous or not. He suddenly wished that Swifttail had been the one sent on this mission and not him. Swifttail was a healer. He could've helped better than Ezra thought he was doing.

Keen pulled slightly away from the touch. "S'fine. Just dizzy," he mumbled as he continued to stagger.

Yeah, that wasn't great, but Ezra was fairly certain that if Kallus was on their side, that he could slip Ezra something to help with Keen's wound and headache. Besides, it was mostly Ezra's fault that Keen was in this predicament in the first place.

They headed toward the cells and Keen took one step before the officer kicked him once more. He barely let out a sound as he rolled the rest of the way down the stairs and landed awkwardly on his flank. He sat up part of the way and narrowed his eyes, but didn't do anything else. Striking back wouldn't help him in this situation.

“Keen," exclaimed Ezra as he leaped after him and lowered down right beside him.

Keen blinked his eyes blearily in an attempt to force himself to focus. "Fine," he hissed since the guards were coming toward them once again. They didn't need to know that Keen could talk or they would think that he was much more special than just Ezra's pet. 

Ezra helped Keen back to his stumbling paws and scratched him between the ears gently. They faced the officers defiantly as Ezra imagined just plunging his lightsaber through each and every one of them for what they had done to his friend.

“Let me interrogate them alone," suggested Kallus as he cracked his knuckles once more, causing Keen to emit a low growl deep in his throat.

The officers seemed a bit surprised, but he was their commanding officer. They were entitled to listen to him and they had no reason not to trust Kallus. Ezra and Keen weren't even completely sure what Kallus was going to do and they were clearly not looking forward to it.

The door closed and Kallus waltzed down to them. Keen was on his paws in a heartbeat and immediately threw himself at Kallus. The muzzle made things difficult, but he was able to push it against Kallus's chest and use the rest of his weight to propel him to the ground. Kallus gasped in alarm as Keen tried to shove the device against his throat. 

“Keen," Ezra snapped as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Keen's shoulders and pulled him back. "Easy, easy, Keen. How about we let him talk first before we go after him, huh? Besides, do you really want them to come in and find him injured or unconscious? How would that be for us?"

“Not good," Keen decided as he drew back, his head lowered into his shoulders with his paws still struggling to keep himself upright. 

Kallus raised his hands to his face and massaged his temples. "Yes, thank you, Ezra. I would very much appreciate that," he pointed out as he straightened and rubbed at his chest where Keen had thrust against it.

Keen didn't appear to fare too well with apologizing. "I just don't know if we're on the same side." He blinked his eyes madly. "And I can't see very well right now so try not to make any sudden movements."

“That I am sorry about," Kallus sympathized as he pointed to Keen's head wound. 

Keen rolled his eyes. "Apology not accepted," he grunted as he kinked his tail over his back. 

Ezra waved his hands to break the two of their petty bickering up. "Guys, we don't have time for this. You can argue about this later, but not right now. We have more pressing matters."

“Right," agreed Keen with a grunt as he sat back on his haunches. "Let's just get this over with."

Kallus nodded in agreement before he turned back to his usual, scolding tone. "What do you two think that you're doing here?! It's dangerous! They're looking for you and, no offense, but Keen is pretty recognizable. Not that many of us have seen a lot of wolves with wings."

“I'll make sure that I dye my fur next time," grumbled Keen sarcastically. 

Kallus massaged his temples. This wolf was going to be the death of him. "Just stay out of here! You better have a great reason as to being here."

“We do, actually," muttered Keen as he started to pace, flexing his shoulders in a desperate effort to use his wings. The muzzle was digging into his face as well and this entire situation was making him uncomfortable. But, he would rather be uncomfortable than anyone else.

“We're here to get you out of here," replied Ezra.

Kallus's eyes widened. "And you think that's a good idea? I'm a General here. I can't just up and leave."

“But, you are Fulcrum, aren't you," questioned Keen. It was difficult to sound intimidating when he looked the way that he did.

Kallus narrowed his eyes at Keen and crossed his arms against his chest. "Yes, for the hundredth time I am Fulcrum!" He lowered his voice as he looked cautiously at the door. "Now, I can get you out of this, but it's not going to be easy and you have to cooperate with me, understand?" He gave a pointed look to Keen.

Ezra nodded vigorously. "Got it!" He looked over to his friend and nudged Keen's shoulder. "Right, Keen?"

Keen rolled his eyes once more, but that just made him stomach churn as he took a dizzying step against Ezra. "Er, sure. But, if I was in my right mind I might not agree, but the world is kind of spinning right now."

Kallus kneeled down and reached a hand toward Keen. Keen swiveled his head around and tried to hit the muzzle against Kallus, but Kallus leaped back just in time. Ezra caught his muzzle and held him firmly. "Keen! He's just trying to help. He's not going to hurt you." 

“I don't know that," spat Keen.

Ezra turned back to Kallus. "It's okay. I got him."

Kallus wasn't so sure about that, but he was going to have to trust Ezra. He brought out a small amount of this clear looking goo from his pocket and started to cover Keen's head wound so that it would finally stop bleeding. Keen grimaced at the pain, but he did have to admit that it felt cooling and the only other option was bleeding out, so this was the best option.

“There," Kallus breathed as he tucked the goo away before he brought out a pill and flipped them at Ezra. Ezra caught two tiny white pills in his hands since Kallus had taken off his restraints, but not Keen's. "Those are for the headache and nausea. I don't need him throwing up there. But, I'm not giving them to him."

Ezra chuckled as he passed them to Keen through the bars of the muzzle. Keen lapped at the pill greedily and swallowed it down. They tasted vile in his throat, but if it helped with the nausea, then that would be worth it.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed outside. Ezra took Kallus's hand and almost set it on his face. "Here, you have to make it good. Hit me! Keen, you lay down and start whimpering."

“That I can do," agreed Keen as he laid sprawled on the floor and looked at pathetic as possible. Ezra pretended that Kallus hit him and he fell back on the ground besides Keen. Ezra lifted his hands and waved it as the door opened.

“Stop! Stop! Please, I'll tell you anything," Ezra shrieked.

One of the other officers nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "He broke a lot easier than I suspected. You must be as good as they make you up to be," he murmured softly. 

Kallus nodded. "Thank you. These are just pitiful bounty hunters."

“I swear that they seem familiar," argued the officer as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I think that Thrawn would like to see them."

Keen's eyes widened in realization. That was not the plan. That was not the plan at all! Keen opened his mouth to say something, but Ezra hit his muzzle to quiet him. Keen obeyed as he lowered his head onto his paws.

“I hardly think that that's necessary," muttered Kallus as he looked at Ezra and Keen cryptically. 

“Those are our orders. Let's get them on a transport and see what Thrawn wants to do with them," the officer ordered as Kallus slapped the restrains back on Ezra so that he could whisper in Ezra’s ear.

“Trust me," Kallus ordered as he pretended to shove Ezra forward.

Ezra helped Keen up as they climbed the stairs and were flanked by different stormtroopers on all sides. Keen squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a deep breath. Things were not looking good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on one of the rebel ships, Halftail watched Adderfang pace back and forth. He threw his head from side to side, growling softly into his chest fur. He muttered to himself with his fur standing on end to make himself look twice his usual size. Halftail wouldn't say that Adderfang was exactly scared, but he was certainly frustrated. 

“Swifttail," called Halftail over his shoulder from where his son was sitting besides Rex's legs. "I think that your son could use some comforting words right now."

Swifttail let out a yawn as he raised his head. He twitched his whiskers when he saw his son and padded forward with his tail stuck out straight behind him. He came over to his father and rubbed his cheek against Halftail's cheek. Halftail purred back to his son before he swiveled his head a bit so that he could look at Adderfang.

“He's been doing this for a while. Any idea as to why," questioned Halftail as he flicked his tail tip to and fro.

Swifttail frowned as he sighed heavily. "I'll take him in the back where we can have a bit more privacy and see if I can’t get it out of him.”

Halftail nodded as his son waltzed toward his grandson and stepped in front of Adderfang to block his path. Adderfang stumbled into his father's chest. "Ooof, sorry," puffed Adderfang blustery.

“Walk with me," ordered Swifttail softly. "I think that we have to talk."

Adderfang hung his head as if he was in trouble and reluctantly followed his father into the back of the ship. Adderfang sat down and let out a long sigh. "Am I in trouble?"

“Did you do something that I should know about that would cause you to be in trouble," asked Swifttail, trying to lighten the conversation with a joke.

However, Adderfang took it a little too literally. "Er, I may have put Blizzardstorm's pillow in the freezer before we left, but other than that, no."

“Well, that's just brothers being brothers I'd say." Swifttail draped his tail around his son's shoulders. "Look, Adderfang, I know that something is on your mind. Care to share exactly what that is?"

Adderfang gritted his teeth together. "I'm just worried about Keen and Ezra I guess. I heard Keen saying that he doesn't think that Kallus if Fulcrum."

The rumors had been flying around everywhere, even at Chopper Base. Swifttail hadn't seen any merit in them, but perhaps he should've asked Keen to keep his ideas to himself, considering he was the one who had told Adderfang.

“Adderfang, I know that Kallus is Fulcrum. I can feel it in my bones. Besides, Keen and Ezra have been in some very prickly situations more times I can count. I promise you that they'll be okay. You don't need to worry," Swifttail told him as he lapped at his son roughly between the ears.

Adderfang pushed his father away and made a face, but it just made Swifttail purr more. "Now, how about we go and see if Halftail, Kanan, or Rex needs us to do anything? Idle paws and idle minds cause us to worry."

“Okay, Dad," answered Adderfang as he trotted along with his father right behind him, nudging his haunches affectionately when he slowed his pace.

Adderfang immediately rushed up to Kanan, keen to be of some sort of help. Swifttail stopped by his father and sat down heavily, wrapping his tail around his haunches. He licked a paw and drew it over his ears in a quick grooming session. They didn't really have much time to relax to do it properly. 

“How is he," asked Halftail as he straightened his whiskers with his paw.

Swifttail shrugged. "You know Adderfang. He doesn't 'worry', but things are constantly on his mind. I just hope that it doesn't cloud hhis judgement. Somethings that Keen has said to him are making him a little paranoid."

“You know how powerful talk it. But, Adderfang can handle it, I'm sure," Halftail murmured with a yawn.

“What!"

Swifttail nearly jumped after hearing Kanan's voice. He rushed forward with Halftail following. They stopped beside Kanan as they heard Chopper's chatter.

“What," whispered Adderfang with his claws working against the ground. "What is Chopper saying?"

Halftail's heart skipped a beat. "We're not going to any old cruiser. We're going to Thrawn's ship!”

Swifttail's's eyes widened in shock. “Well, things are about to get a hundred times harder as per usual!"

“Have faith in the force," scolded Halftail sharply. "After all, the force is going to be the only thing that can get us through this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen and Ezra were ushered off the small transport ship and onto Thrawn's ship. Keen looked around bewildered at how large it was. He knew that in retrospect it probably was around the same size as the other cruisers, but for some reason this just made his fur stand on end.

“Keen, don't lag," chided Ezra and Keen immediately picked up the pace to stay at Ezra's side. 

They were led to yet another dungeon and thrown in. Keen growled to himself as the door slammed shut behind them. He flicked his tail tip and fro in agitation. "Great! Just another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into.”

“Hey, this wasn't all my plan," argued Ezra as he sighed heavily. He sat down with his back sliding down the wall and his knees brought up to his chest. "But, yeah, this does complicate things."

Keen waltzed over and rumbled as he rubbed his head against Ezra's shoulder. Ezra smiled as he pulled his hand from the restraint and scratched Keen between the ears. "How about we get this muzzle off of you and then we can actually have a conversation where I can hear and understand everything that you say?”

Ezra used the force and the muzzle popped right off. Keen yawned and felt his jaw crackle and shift. "Thank the stars!"

Ezra laughed as he pulled off the restraints from his wings and Keen spread them as far as they could go. He had no desire to fly at the moment, but at least now he could walk without fear of loosing his balance, mostly. 

“Okay, now we have to come up with a way to get out of here," replied Ezra as he hit his heels together as he sat back down.

Keen rolled on his back and pawed playfully at the air. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're going to have to wait for Kallus."

“I thought that you didn't think that he was Fulcrum," pointed out Ezra as he tilted his head quizzically.

Keen rolled back onto his stomach and yawned. "I don't! But, I have to trust someone right now and he's our only option," Keen sighed as he looked up. "It's not like the force is going to help us."

“Don't lose faith on the force," Ezra snapped as he faced Keen in shock. Out of all the Jedi, Keen probably had the strongest faith in the force. He couldn't believe that Keen would ever say anything like that. Ezra drew forward and placed his hands on his knees. "Keen, what's wrong?”

Keen blinked his eyes. "It's just that all these bad things keep happening to us. I don't understand why the force would let that happen."

“The force doesn't control everything. We just have to use it. But, don't lose faith. We'll get through this. We always do," pointed out Ezra as he ruffled the fur between Keen's ears. "Just don't go losing faith on me yet, okay?"

Keen slumped to the side and twitched his ears. "Yeah, okay. But, I hope Kallus comes quickly or I'm going to have to find my own way out!"

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Keen rose to his paws, expecting to see Kallus standing there. He huffed angrily when he saw a random officer and not Kallus.

“You've taken off your restraints," the officer cried as he pointed his blaster at Ezra.

Keen rose to his paws and bared his teeth in a snarl as he took a step forward. "Keen, no!"

The blaster was automatically pointed at Keen, and yet Keen stood his ground. There was a sudden blast and Keen fell to the ground.

“Keen!”


	45. Narrow Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, I need to know where your base is," Kallus told him.
> 
> Now it was Ezra's turn to seem almost defiant. "Why would you need to know that? You'll know once we get you there," pointed out Ezra hotly.
> 
> “Thrawn is close to finding your base, and if he does, then he will obliterate it and you'll have to move again. Is that what you want," Kallus questioned.

The officer collapsed suddenly and Keen let out a breath of relief, heart thumping in his chest. He had heard the shot and swore that it had been from the officer and he had dropped down. However, it had been someone behind the officer. He looked upward and blinked his eyes in confusion.

Kallus suddenly marched forward and tucked his blaster away into his holster. "Trust me yet," asked Kallus as he came down the stairs and faced both Ezra and Keen.

“Yes, thank you," Keen barked offhandedly. He may not like Kallus, but at least now he had to trust him. He had just saved his life. 

“Now, I need to know where your base is," Kallus told him.

Now it was Ezra's turn to seem almost defiant. "Why would you need to know that? You'll know once we get you there," pointed out Ezra hotly.

“Thrawn is close to finding your base, and if he does, then he will obliterate it and you'll have to move again. Is that what you want," Kallus questioned.

Keen tried to detect if Kallus was lying, but he couldn't. He plastered his ears against his head. "And what exactly can you do to stop him?"

“We need to change the coordinates of the base in their archives and the only way to do that is to sneak into Thrawn's office," Kallus explained quickly. They really didn't have time for all this debate. However, he had to gain Ezra, and especially's Keen's, trust. This was certainly the way to do it, but it did take a lot of trust on their part.

Ezra waved his hands in alarm. "Oh no! We're not going into his office! Isn't that a death wish," fumed Ezra as he exchanged a worried glance with Keen. Keen nodded in agreement.

“Either we do this and you trust me or your base is going to be finished! Make. Up. Your. Mind." Kallus's voice was so low and dangerous that it was just making Keen not trust him even more. He tensed his shoulders and gave Kallus a warning growl to take a step from Ezra.

Kallus obeyed reluctantly. "What will it be?"

There was really only one option and they knew it. They would risk their lives for any rebels and that included their base. Keen hung his head and finally gave a nod of agreement. Ezra was thinking the same thing, but he would let it look like it was Keen's decision. 

“Good, now let's go," Kallus urged as he climbed the stairs slowly, waiting for Ezra and Keen to keep up. "He's out for now, but we still have to be quick. If he finds us in there then there will be nothing that I can do to stop him, understand?"

“What would happen to us," inquired Keen, immediately regretting asking since he truly did not want to know the answer. 

Kallus turned back to him. "Execution."

The fur on Keen's spine stood on end. He shivered as he looked back at his paws. He was going to have to really calm himself down, because at the moment he was getting a little distracted. He tried to imagine Halftail's voice as he plastered his ears against his head and darted forward. 

They wandered through the hallways as quietly as possible and managed to find Thrawn's office while Keen brushed his head against Ezra's leg. He still felt strange in all this, but there was no turning back now. The last thing that he wanted to do was compromise the mission because of his own trepidation.

Kallus was able to open the door easily as he forced them in. Ezra lifted his wrist to his mouth and started to speak to Chopper. "Just make sure no one comes in and warn me if they do."

Chopper made some noises and Keen growled as he nearly ripped Ezra's arm from his socket to get to Chopper. "I don't care what you do! Just do something or you're not getting out of this either."

That seemed to shut Chopper up. Keen drew back on his haunches and nodded.

“Wow, I didn't now that you had that in you," Ezra joked and Keen shrugged. He did't get angry often, but when he did it wasn't usually pretty.

Kallus ushered them forward. "Can we talk about this later? We have stuff to do immediately," he pointed out impatiently. 

Keen skirted forward with Ezra at his side. They turned to the hologram and turned it on quickly. Sure enough, Thrawn had narrowed down a few planets that Chopper Base could be on and he had gotten one of them right. Keen saw it shinning in front of him and suddenly wished that he was there. He shook his head to push those thoughts away. If he didn't complete this then there would be no more Chopper base.

“Keen!"

“Sorry," barked Keen as he shook his head to clear it once again. "What exactly are we supposed to do about this? He's so close and I have no doubt that he could figure it out."

Kallus rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why you're going to erase that planet and put an adjacent one. He won't remember the exact coordinates."

Ezra lifted his wrist to his mouth once more. "Chopper come in here, but slowly."

It didn't take long for Chopper to whizz in, beeping and whirling. He stopped by Keen and ran into him hard. Keen stumbled backward and lowered into a crouch with his teeth bared and hackles raised. 

Ezra stepped forward to stop them. "Okay, okay, let's not do this now."

Keen straightened and allowed Chopper to swivel to the hologram. He switched the planet's location and deleted Chopper Base. Keen let out a deep breath and sat down once more.

“Keen, make sure that no one comes in," Ezra urged.

Keen was already on it. He bounded forward as he stepped on the stairs and pressed his ear against the door. He held his breath as he heard troopers passing by. However, he had no idea if they were actually coming in or just passing by. After a while he somewhat relaxed, but he was still on guard.

“Thrawn's coming back," Kallus suddenly exclaimed.

Ezra looked around with his heart rising in his throat. "How are we supposed to get out? Is there another way out," he asked hopefully.

“No," whispered Kallus.

Keen bounded over and lifted his wing, allowed Ezra to clasp his hand around it. "There," he hissed to a giant bookcase that appeared to be just like stone. However, it would do in a pinch.

Keen ducked around and lowered down with his stomach touching the ground. Ezra ducked beside him and rested a hand on his shoulders to calm him down. If Keen snapped then this would be the end. Keen usually didn't mean to, but he was still a wolf and had wolf instincts.

Thrawn rushed in and nearly collided with Kallus. Thrawn looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing in here, Kallus," asked Thrawn dangerously. 

Kallus was quick on his feet and nodded. "I was looking for you to tell you that our new weapon is coming together nicely," Kallus replied smoothly without missing a beat.

Thrawn looked at him intently with an eyebrow raised. However, he had no reason not to believe Kallus. "Very well. You're dismissed."

Kallus shot a glance quickly to where Keen and Ezra were hiding. Keen held his breath as Kallus left quickly with the door closing right behind him.

“What are we going to do," hissed Keen as he looked around frighteningly. "How in the force are we supposed to get out of this now?"

“We'll find a way," whispered Ezra back to him.

Keen looked around once again. "We can't stay here forever!"

Ezra thrust a hand over Keen's muzzle since he was getting louder the more panicked he felt. “Just trust Kallus and trust me. You'll be fine," Ezra reassured as he wrapped his arms around Keen's neck and tried to soothe him.

Keen let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, shaking his limbs a bit as he stretched. He melted against Ezra and Ezra let out a breath of relief. At least he stopped freaking out and now they just had to wait for Kallus to bail them out.

It felt like an eternity before the door to Thrawn's office opened once more. Keen's head darted upward before Ezra pushed it back down. Keen managed to scoot himself a little bit forward and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. 

Suddenly, two droids that Keen hadn't seen before marched forward in unison. Ezra leaned forward right behind Keen and gazed out. "What are those," whispered Ezra.

“I don't know," replied Keen breathlessly.

These droids darted forward and came over to Thrawn. They took a strike at him and Thrawn leaped backwards in alarm. Keen brightened and smiled to himself.

“Stand down," Thrawn ordered. "Stand down!"

The droids kept coming. It wasn't long before Thrawn was locked in a pretty intense battle with these two droids. Keen let out a deep breath as one of them knocked Thrawn aside and he fell to the ground slowly. 

“Now's our chance. Go," hissed Ezra.

Keen didn't need to be told twice. He tiptoed forward with his muscles rippling under his flank. Ezra was right behind with Chopper bringing up the rear. 

They darted out and slammed right into Kallus. Kallus staggered backwards and struggled not to fall forward. "Enough sight seeing! It's time to go," he ordered as they rushed down the hallways. 

“Now what," asked Keen as he matched Ezra stride for stride.

Ezra looked down at him thoughtfully. "We hope that Kanan and Halftail got the message in time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we almost there," asked Adderfang as he reared on his hind legs and gazed out at hyperspace around them.

Swifttail came beside his son and reared up beside him. "Almost," he replied cooly. He didn't seem too keen on the idea of them infiltrating Thrawn's ship with Thrawn's fleet. They had had a few run ins and all of them had been narrow escapes. He wasn't sure why they had to keep doing this to themselves.

Rex looked down at the radar as it started to ding loudly. "We're almost right on the fleet."

They emerged from hyperspace and Halftail saw more ships that he had probably seen in a fleet. He struggled not to let his fear show since he knew that it would just rub off on Swifttail and Adderfang. Adderfang looked ready to either fight or flee while Swifttail had a blank expression on his face as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his nose.

“Oh my force," Adderfang was finally able to breathe.

Kanan let out a grunt of frustration. "Can someone please tell me what is going on out there? What do you see," he snapped, the agitation clear in his voice.

Rex gulped, but Swifttail answered before he could. "That's a ton of ships."

“Define a ton," Kanan pressed.

Rex looked to Swifttail, who offered a sheepish smile before he ducked back against his father and son. "It's nothing that we can't handle. We just need to locate Thrawn's ship and land in the hanger. Ezra and Keen should be ready with Kallus then."

“Should be being the key for that sentence," grumbled Halftail as his tail lashed against the ground.

Everyone knew that he was right. Plans went more wrong than right. It might've been better if they would just say the plan would go wrong so that they knew what they needed to do. But, Keen and Ezra were resilient if not anything else. They would manage to complete the mission, someway, somehow.

“There it is," puffed Adderfang as he leaped forward and pointed his claw at one of the ships.

“How do you know," asked Rex half in surprise and half in admiration. 

Adderfang smiled bashfully as he gingerly sunk back down to sit on his haunches. "Well, I've studied some of the ships and their designs and I know which one Thrawn is in. That's his cruiser. We have to go there."

Kanan swiveled around to look at either Swifttail or Halftail. They knew Adderfang better than anyone else. It wasn't that Kanan didn't trust Adderfang, but he was still young and he hadn't exactly spent that much time with him. But, if Halftail and Swifttail trusted him without a doubt then Kanan would oblige him.

Swifttail didn't say anything, but Halftail nodded his head ever so slowly. "Listen to him. He knows what he's talking about," Halftail meowed smoothly.

Adderfang smiled at his grandfather gracefully before Rex took control of the ship as they were steered toward the massive cruiser. Luckily, a lot of ships were coming in and out so they didn't need access codes. That might have been the first good luck that they had experienced in a while.

“It's so big," murmured Adderfang in awe. "How come we don't have ships like this?"

Swifttail cuffed his ear affectionately. "Because we're trying to blend in. Besides, we don't have the credits for something like this," he chided.

Adderfang lapped at his chest fur in embarrassment as they lowered the ship inside the hanger. They blended it around a few other ships so that they wouldn't be noticed. 

“Adderfang and I will go and find Ezra and Keen," offered Swifttail as he stood beside his son.

“Are you sure," Kanan pressed cautiously, stroking his beard slowly.

Swifttail threw his head back with a snort. "You're going to have to start trusting us at some point, Kanan. Besides, they should be on their way and we'll be careful."

Halftail didn't think twice as he nodded. "Very well. We'll be right here and if we're not we'll let you know. May the force be with you."

Swifttail dipped his head as he bounded out of the ship with Adderfang on his heels. They trekked through the hanger with their paws making as soft sounds as possible. There were troopers swarming everywhere, but none of them seemed interested in them. That and they were tricky to spot with their bodies pressed against the wall so tightly that it appeared that they could just fall through.

They emerged into the hallway and Swifttail lifted his nose to scent the air. 

“Smell anything, Dad," questioned Adderfang as he peeked from behind his father.

Swifttail shook his head. "No," he replied oddly. "They must not be this far. I hope that they didn't get lost," he complained as he pelted forward with Adderfang at his side.

They kept the exit in mind as they threaded through different hallways. Swifttail was always good with mazes, but Adderfang was starting to forget where his pawsteps had taken him. He slumped down ever so slightly and was a little more cautious when he followed his father. 

They turned the corner and Swifttail growled as he fell backwards. He shook his head to clear it before he came face to face with Keen. The wolf had an impressive gash on his head, but other than that he seemed fine.

“Keen!"

“Swifttail!"

The two rose to their paws and touched foreheads together. Ezra and Kallus skidded to a halt beside the two with Chopper right behind. 

“I take it that you've come to bail us out," joked Kallus as he gazed at Swifttail and Adderfang. Were all their crew members animals?

Swifttail eyed him cautiously, but he was careful not to show any outright distrust. "Story of my life. Now, let's get out of here!"

Swifttail led the way while Keen and Adderfang walked side by side together. "What happened to your head," asked Adderfang as he gazed at the gash on Keen’s forehead.

Keen shrugged. "You know, my temper. They went after Ezra and I made the mistake of going after them," he replied nonchalantly before he used his wing to ruffle the fur between Adderfang's ears. “But, don't worry. It'll take more than that to stop me."

Adderfang laughed as he picked up the pace. Keen did the same as they ducked down different hallways as stealthily as they possibly could. No one was really looking for them, yet. That didn't mean that they wanted to hang around and wait for them to be caught. 

“How did you know which ship Thrawn was on," Keen questioned as they continued along.

“I actually studied some of the ships before we left," answered Adderfang as he puffed out his chest in pride. 

They emerged into the hanger and headed towards the back of one of the ships. Swifttail suddenly froze and pushed himself backwards with his tail stuck straight out to usher everyone back. Kallus and Ezra kneeled down while Adderfang and Keen came behind Swifttail.

“Stormtroopers," whispered Swifttail lowly and dangerously.

Adderfang looked over his father's hackles and smiled at the stormtroopers. "There's not that many and the ship is right over there. We can make it!”

“Wait!"

Eyes turned to Kallus as he took out a few detonators and handed them over. "What are these for," asked Ezra.

“I thought that we could end up here and I rigged a few surprises. We're not getting out without anything," Kallus explained as he looked around.

Keen let out a deep breath. "On three." His feathers brushed the top of the detonator. "One. Two. Three!"

They all pressed on their detonators at the same time and explosions emitted from everywhere. It rocked the ship and the heat of explosions seemed to cover them like a blanket.

“Now they'll know that we were here," joked Swifttail as he lowered into a battle crouch. "Now let's go! They're going to be shooting at ships soon if we don't get out of here."

There were murmurs of agreement as they followed Swifttail forward. They skidded to a halt by the ship and Swifttail leaped onto it, opening the door. "Get ready to go," yowled Swifttail urgently as he disappeared into it.

The ship lifted ever so slightly and Keen picked up Adderfang by the scruff and set him down inside the ship before he nudged him forward. Adderfang staggered forward and let out a fearful breath.

Chopper flew up while Keen leaped and landed gingerly on the ship beside Adderfang. He turned back and saw that Ezra and Kallus were hesitating. "Aren't you two coming?" 

Ezra leaped up, but Kallus stayed where he was. Keen looked over his shoulder and shuffled his paws from under him. "You're not coming? Are you even Fulcrum?"

“Of course I'm Fulcrum! But, I can do more good here in the action than the base," Kallus explained urgently. "Besides, if I pass the news that I killed Fulcrum in all of this then I'll have Thrawn's complete trust."

Ezra tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

“Yeah, I'm sure," replied Kallus with a smile. "But, thanks for trying to help."

Keen sighed as he met Kallus's eyes. "Kallus, thanks for, you know, saving my life," he grumbled as he rubbed his paws together.

Kallus couldn't help but smile at Keen's bashful behavior. Maybe the two did actually have a chance of getting along. "You're welcome, Keen. Until we meet again."

Keen took a step backwards as the doors of the ship closed. He felt a little numb, but he knew that Kallus could handle himself. He lowered his head into his shoulders and let out a breath of relief.

“Come on, Keen," urged Swifttail as he came around and stepped in front of his friend's chest and pushed him back. "Staring at the door isn't gonna get ya anywhere."

Keen followed Swifttail reluctantly to where everyone else was celebrating their escape and attack on the ship. Ezra told detailed descriptions to Kanan and Halftail about what they did while Adderfang was asking Rex some questions. Swifttail smiled as he came over to his father with Keen following.

“So, do you think that Kallus is truly Fulcrum," Kanan inquired kindly.

Ezra and Keen exchanged a glance while Keen nodded vigorously. "Without a doubt," replied Keen as he lashed his tail against the ground.

“Then we'll keep tabs on him and make sure that he has what he needs," Halftail meowed as he ran his paw over his whiskers and yawned with his teeth slightly bared.

Adderfang bundled forward and nearly leaped on his grandfather's shoulders. Halftail smiled as he touched his tail to Adderfang’s ear tip. "What now," questioned Adderfang.

“I guess we'll figure it out as we go," Halftail told him as he swiveled his head so that he could look at Adderfang with his remaining eye. "But, I can tell you that it's going to be an adventure, just like always."

Keen yawned as he settled beside Adderfang and nearly curled into a ball. "I think that I've had enough 'adventure' for a while. I just want to sleep."

“Me too," agreed Swifttail as he said beside Halftail on his other side. "But, life goes on. That's what happens when you're a Jedi."

Adderfang placed a paw over his nose as he pushed himself against his grandfather for warmth. Halftail couldn't help but purr. "I can't wait to go on an actual mission as a Jedi where I can use my lightsaber."

“You will soon, if you work hard," Halftail told him sternly. He didn't need Adderfang slacking off just because he had a lightsaber now.

“I promise that I will. I want to be the greatest Jedi ever," exclaimed Adderfang. However, even Adderfang's screeching couldn't wake up the now sleeping Keen and Swifttail.

Halftail brushed his tail against Adderfang's flank. "I have no doubt in my mind of that. You will be a Jedi that will change the galaxy."


	46. Gold Squadron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's alright," chided Bluefeather as she padded over to her nephew and brushed her whiskers against his cheek.
> 
> Keen opened his eyes and smiled at his aunt. "I haven't felt this way in moons. I sort of thought that I was over this," he murmured with a tiny shake of his head.

The ship vibrated under Keen's paws. The slight swaying motion of the ship was enough to make him slightly ill, but he kept his muzzle clamped shut. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm his stomach. 

“It's alright," chided Bluefeather as she padded over to her nephew and brushed her whiskers against his cheek.

Keen opened his eyes and smiled at his aunt. "I haven't felt this way in moons. I sort of thought that I was over this," he murmured with a tiny shake of his head.

Bluefeather lapped Keen between his ears in an effort to calm him down. Keen let out a rumble of relief as he arched his neck and brushed his head against his aunt's chest. He hadn't felt this loved in moons. He hadn't had a lot of time to spend with Bluefather recently and he just wanted to get back to that.

“That's because we haven't been on a ship like this in moons. Shipsickness doesn't just go away. I'm just glad that you fared so well on the Ghost and Phantom and with all of Hera's fancy flying," chided Bluefeather in amusement.

“Hey, my flying isn't enough to make you sick," Hera joked as she came over.

Keen frowned as he and Bluefeather made their way past Molis and Zeb to get to Hera. Chopper's dome whirled around as he whistled. Ezra rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Snowfall's ears, allowing the fur to stick up on her head. She had been allowed to come along because she was still training to be a pilot and Hera thought that it would be best if she came along.

“It's not your fault, Hera," breathed Bluefather as she stroked Keen between the ears with her wing and Keen arched his back in pleasure. "It's this ship. We're hardly moving and the ship is still vibrating underpaw."

Snowfall lifted her paw and tried to feel everything under her. She plastered her ears against her head and tilted her head. "I don't feel much."

“That's because you've never been shipsick," Keen jabbed as he narrowed her eyes at her. He hadn't meant to snap at Snowfall, but he was beyond nauseous and he didn't need anyone to tell him that it was in his head.

Snowfall ducked back shamefully behind Molis and Molis gave Keen a warning glance to watch his tone, but didn't say anything. Chopper whirled and beeped before Zeb kicked him, forcing him to be quiet.

Bluefeather decided to step in before things got hairy for any of them. She touched her nose to Keen's forehead and felt a slight fever pulsing from him. "How about you lay down in the back? It's a little darker and I’ll see if I can make sure everyone keeps it down," Bluefeather suggested softly so not to cause Keen anymore uncomfortableness.

Keen nodded with his wings dragging. He padded forward and lowered down in the back. He let out a sigh before the darkness gave way to a slight shadow. He opened one eye and was surprised to see Snowfall standing in front of him, her stark white pelt glowing like a moon.

“I-I'm sorry," Snowfall stammered quickly, almost shaking on her paws. "I didn't mean to joke about your sickness. It's not funny and I—“

“It's alright," chided Keen before she could finish talking. "I know that you didn't mean it. I didn't mean to snap at you either. My stomach just feels like it's been put in a blender and my head is throbbing."

Snowfall brightened slightly as she lowered down besides Keen. She yawned and pressed against him, back arching against his flank. Keen lifted his head and snorted deeply. "What are you doing?"

“My Dad or littermates always sleep next to me when I'm sick," Snowfall explained as she beamed up at Keen hopefully, amber eyes glowing. "I thought that it would make you feel better too."

Keen wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask her to leave, but she was putting off an uncomfortable amount of body heat that soothed his aching muscles. It was comforting and he didn't want to tell her to go. "Alright, fine, but try not to move."

“I won't," vowed Snowfall breathlessly as she rested her head on her paws and drifted off next to Keen.

Keen closed his eyes as well and began to fall asleep since they weren't sure when their contact was coming. He probably had enough time to take a tiny nap, or so he hoped. It wasn’t long until sleep welcomed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Keen. Keen? Keen!"

Tiredness swept over Keen. He was quite tired of hearing his name and he longed for whoever was speaking to just be quiet for a little white longer. He just wanted to sleep.

“Keen! You foolish pup! Get up!"

He felt someone grip his shoulders and he sprang up. "What?! What?"

There was laughing and although it had been a while, Keen knew that laugh anywhere. His eyes automatically opened and he let out a rumble of relief. "Sorrelspeck!"

The beautiful ocelot rushed forward and lowered into a playful crouch in front of Keen. "Hey, Keen! I wasn't sure that I was going to see you anytime soon, but here I am," she purred as she met Keen's gaze. "I've missed you."

Keen felt his heart ache in longing. It had been years since he had seen her and yet he couldn’t forget the exact markings on her pelt. "I've missed you too! We all have. You have no idea how much Birchfoot does," Keen barked, wondering if that was the right thing to say. He didn't want to make Sorrelspeck feel bad for the tom she had left behind. They probably would've done quite well together as mates if things hadn't happened the way that they did.

“I know," meowed Sorrelspeck somberly. "I wish that things would've been different. Birchfoot deserved to have a good life, but I think that he's happy now. He has a purpose training Blizzardstorm. He doesn't need me to complete his life anymore."

There was a deep breath from Keen as he stretched out his wings a bit as he rested them across Sorrelspeck's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're here, but I would like to know why you're here."

“Come with me," ordered Sorrelspeck as she allowed Keen's wing to drop from her back. Keen tilted his head as he padded forward with his muscles rippling as he walked. He tried to scent the air, but he couldn't pick up anything anything. He slightly grimaced as he noticed the darkness which threatened to engulf him. This didn't appear to be the direction that he wanted to go.

“Are you sure that this is the way," questioned Keen fearfully.

Sorrelspeck turned and twitched one of her ears. "I'm pretty sure that I've lived here longer than you. Just trust me," she meowed evenly.

Her smile could've captivated anyone, including Keen. He couldn't say no to her. Keen plastered his ears against his head as he reluctantly followed her into the darkness of a cave. They left the strange spiraling smoke behind them, but that didn't mean that Keen felt safe in the slightest. 

Sorrelspeck stopped at a small pool and waved her paw outward. Keen stalked forward and sat beside her, nearly engulfing her in his shadow. He was nearly a giant compared to her. She was smaller than any of the wild cats apart of their crew besides the kits and he was already a wolf, which made him larger. He smiled sheepishly as he tried not to tower over her.

“Come closer," Sorrelspeck urged as Keen sat right beside her. They were so close that their fur seemed to brush, but Sorrelspeck didn't seem to be bothered by that whatsoever.

They leaned forward together as an imagine in the pool started to appear. Keen smiled as he noticed Adderfang, Snowfall, Leafshine, and Blizzardstorm all playing together. At least, some of them were playing. Blizzardstorm was sitting on the edge, hissing in annoyance when their game came too close to him. He gave Adderfang a good swipe when their ball rolled onto his tail, but he was with his littermates nonetheless.

“What do you see," questioned Sorrelspeck.

Keen narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. "Well, I see the kits. I see Adderfang, Snowfall, and Leafshine playing with the ball while Blizzardstorm's on the outside. Does that mean something?"

“Powerful forces are pulling on these young ones. Just look at the way that they interact with each other. They are very important to the cause," Sorrelspeck whispered.

Keen already knew that. Kanan and Halftail were always talking about how much these kits could help with the rebellion. Whatever Sorrelspeck was getting at, that was not it. 

“Besides that, Sorrelspeck. I know that you mean something more, don't you," questioned Keen with his nostrils billowing in distrust.

Sorrelspeck flicked her claws tips and the water in front of them turned choppy. Keen felt a splash in his eyes and he shook his head to be rid of it. Sorrelspeck didn't seem bothered in the slightest as the water turned red to symbolize blood while Keen swore that he could hear cries of alarm. It sounded as if whoever it was was being tortured beyond compare.

Keen plastered his ears against his head and even lifted his wings over them. "Sorrelspeck, what's going on?!"

Sorrelspeck flicked her paw and the screaming died down. The water turned calm and clear and actually looked like you could drink from it. Sorrelspeck didn't seem bothered as she sat down and lapped at her paw before she drew it over her muzzle and ears in a quick grooming session.

Keen spun to face her with his eyes narrowed. "What in the name of the force is that?!"

“That is showing you what could happen," answered Sorrelspeck calmly. "I do hope that you're not going to let that happen."

Keen's mouth went agape in alarm. "Of course not! I mean, what can I do to stop it?"

“Nothing," Sorrelspeck replied nonchalantly. 

The fur along Keen's spun stood on end in shock. "What?! You can't show me that and then tell me that I can't do anything to stop it," he nearly roared at his former crewmate.

“I'm sorry, Keen, but I'm not allowed to say anything to change your destiny. That's just for you to figure out," Sorrelspeck told Keen with a flick of her tail tip against his shoulder. "You don't have the power to do much for them, but you can live your life the way that they should. Give them an example, Keen, so that that doesn't happen. Do you understand me?"

It sounded as if Sorrelspeck was the mother and Keen her pup. Keen didn't like this in the slightest, but he didn't seem a way out of it. "Yes, ma'am," Keen barked in almost mockery.

Sorrelspeck didn't notice. "Good. Now, I think that I hear someone calling for you and it's not me."

‘Keen. Keen!’

Keen twitched his ears. "Bluefeather?"

“Go back to her," ordered Sorrelspeck as she flicked her paw in the voice's direction. "We're all good here. I've said what I needed to."

‘You haven't said enough,’ Keen screamed inside his head. But, it was clear that Sorrelspeck wasn't going to tell him anything more. He was going to have to figure this out on his own without Sorrelspeck. 

He felt his eyes grow heavy and his body start to fade. He slumped down ever so slightly and started to close his eyes. He was well aware of Sorrelspeck lapping at his fur around him before the whole world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen awoke stiffly and found his aunt standing above him with troubled eyes. "Wake up, Keen. We need you."

Keen was on his paws in a moment and noticed that Snowfall was already awake and at Hera's side. Ears burning with embarrassment, Keen stalked forward. He shoved his ears forward as he noticed Hera turn everything off suddenly. 

“Chopper," she gasped.

Zeb hurried to turn him off and Ezra let out a breath of relief. "Maybe we'll actually get some peace and quiet."

“Peace and quiet," echoed Molis in a scolding tone as he spiraled to face the young Jedi. "We'll certainly have peace and quiet if that thing finds us!"

Keen felt totally lost as he crept forward and stepped in besides Bluefeather. He noticed that he was actually taller than her now. She may be bigger, but his shoulders were arched higher than hers. In a heartbeat of weakness he actually felt a beat of happiness for that.

“Who's hunting us," Keen pressed in surprise.

“Not sure yet," replied Molis as he licked at one of his claws before he drew it gingerly over his face. "But, I can tell that it's not good and if they find us then they will drill through our ship so that we can die a horrible and cold death in space.”

All eyes turned to Molis before they slowly looked back to the ship. Bluefeather let out a nervous chuckle while she rubbed her nose against her mate's cheek. "Way to look on some side. I'm not sure whether it's the bright side or not, but it's a side."

“Molis is right," Ezra cut in. "We have to be as still, quiet, and just dead looking as possible or he's going to drill into here and we will be finished."

Keen was suddenly wishing that no one had woken him up. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered down. Snowfall leaped onto his shoulders and he struggled not to groan. He reminded himself that Snowfall was still a very young kit so that he didn't snap at her. Besides, he she was warm.

They laid there for a bit until the ship pivoted toward them. 

“Life signatures," Hera announced. "They can pick us up!"

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Well, we can't exactly do anything about that," he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "So, now what?"

Ezra grasped his lightsaber in his hand tightly. He nodded to Keen, who sat up and had Snowfall roll off his shoulders. Keen curled a paw around his rough lightsaber with numerous crevices as he padded over to Ezra.

Hera lifted her hands to stop them. "Not yet. Let's try something that might not tear this ship in two. Ezra, try the canons. Keen, just sit tight."

Keen hated being told to wait, but he begrudgingly agreed when he saw her reason. He tucked his lightsaber back against his belt before he came over to Snowfall. 

“Are you scared," whispered Snowfall.

Keen shook his head. "Nah! I'm not scared of some little ship. Besides, you don't have to worry with two Jedi here," he boasted as he saw her eyes light up. "Don't worry. When he gets over here there'll be a surprise waiting for him."

Snowfall relaxed a bit even as the ship came toward them. Ezra got in the ready while Keen lashed his tail against the ground. The ship quaked even more as the ship came closer.

“Not yet. Not yet." Bluefeather lifted her wings as she kept her gaze fixed right ahead. She let out a sigh before her wing thrust down when he was a few wing lengths away. "Now!"

Ezra started firing and hit the ship enough to slow it down, but not destroy it. The ship turned and whirled forward. Bluefather let out a string of swears as Ezra continued to fire.

“Follow it," ordered Zeb.

Hera obeyed as she they followed the ship around the debris around them. Keen felt his stomach flip once more as Hera did some of her crazy flying. It wasn't so bad when you were in a bigger ship, but in the small ship Keen could feel everything. He gritted his teeth together as he plastered his ears against his head.

“Keep firing. It may have already transmitted our signal," confessed Hera as she looked to Ezra.

Ezra fired, but the ship was able to maneuver around them. Ezra leaned forward, focusing as hard as he could. "Almost got it." They drew closer and closer before Ezra finally fired and managed to hit the ship. The ship exploded with ash and metal. 

Molis nodded in enjoyment as he kinked his tail over his back. "Nice work," he praised. 

“Hey, what's that," asked Snowfall as she crept forward and pointed her paw at the space in front of them. A fairly large ship loomed in front of them. Snowfall shivered and ducked back around Keen as if she would protect her.

Keen narrowed his eyes. "They don't look Imperial and if they were then they would've blown us to bits by now."

“Then, take it as they're friendly," Bluefeahter suggested hopefully. She knew that it was wishful thinking, but wishful thinking was better than no thinking at all.

Suddenly the hanger door opened and a tracker beam gripped their ship. Keen felt it rock even more and the sickening feeling rose up inside of him once more. He swallowed heavily as the ships connected, but they weren't actually inside of this giant ship.

“Hopefully this is good," whispered Keen, suddenly wishing that Halftail was there. Halftail was a smooth talker. He could always get himself out of any situation.

Halftail led them over to the cargo hold where they were boarding. Keen was right behind while Snowfall stayed behind her with her body shaking in nervousness. Halftail was about to console her, but Keen beat him to the punch.

“Don't worry. They're rebels like us. They wouldn't hurt us," Keen reassured as he puffed out his chest in pride. "I promise!"

Snowfall perked up a bit as she let out a growl and leaped into the air a bit, making her way over to Blufeather and Molis. They brought up the rest while Ezra, Zeb, and Ezra all walked between them.

They made it to the cargo hold and the door slowly opened. Halftail narrowed his eyes. They seemed nice enough, but he would always keep a close eye on everyone new, rebels or not.

“Vander, we're ready to refuel," one of the other rebels announced.

``Vander, who appeared to be the leader, just flicked his hand. "Very well." He took a step forward and looked at him. 

“Um, hello," Hera began since it appeared that no one from that crew was going to introduce themselves. "I'm Hera. This is Zeb, Molis, Bluefeather, Ezra, Keen, Snowfall, and Halftail," she introduced quickly since there was a lot of names to go through.

Vander nodded. "Thank you for allowing us aboard your ship, but you can not board ours."

“Friendly," commented Ezra as he rolled his eyes. 

Halftail lashed his tail against Ezra's leg to silence him. They didn't need to cause hostility among fellow rebels. It was bad enough with the Empire coming for them, but they didn't need to fight among allies. 

“Well, you're welcome aboard ours," Hera told them with her friendly expression still showing on her face.

Halftail's muscles rippled as he padded forward and crawled down the ladder. He stalked forward with the rest of the group following. One of the rebels took out his blaster and pointed it right at Halftail.

“What is that thing," he gasped.

Halftail tilted his head in surprise while Zeb came over to him. "That's Halftail. He's a Jedi and leader of our team." Halftail dipped his head respectfully, nostrils billowing in hostility. He had completely forgotten about his ravaged eye and the horror that always showed when he looked to anyone new. His family and crew were used to it by now, but he couldn't expect that from everyone.

“It's a pleasure to meet you," he meowed smoothly and allowed his claws to glint out a bit. There was no harm in showing off a little bit.

The rebel turned and left immediately, causing Halftail to shrug. Zeb scratched behind his head and looked down at Halftail. "Um, I'm sorry, Halftail. I thought that—“

“It's alright," Halftail interrupted with a small smile to Zeb. "Let's just get this mission over with. I really don't want to be silently judged for our missions."

Zeb nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like they're too clean to be rebels."

“Halftail!"

Halftail spun around at the sound of his granddaughter's cry. He kneeled in front of her with slanted eyes. "Snowfall, what's wrong?"

She was panting by the time she arrived and it was difficult to understand her. "Hera....needs....you." She sucked in a breath. "Empire!"

That was all that Halftail needed to hear. He turned to Zeb, but he was already thinking the same thing. "Let's go!"

The two followed Snowfall and pelted forward through some of the openings by which they came. Halftail skidded to a halt and looked up at Hera.

“What's going on," he growled, ignoring any rebel who wasn't on his team.

Hera shook her head. "The Empire is here. They must have tracked one of us here."

“Precautionary measures," Vander exclaimed to his crew and they started to rush around into their positions. "And we need someone to fly the ship."

Snowfall immediately brightened. "I can do it! I can fly a ship."

Halftail immediately flinched. Yes, he knew that she was capable, but that didn't mean that he wanted to willingly risk her life. She had never been on a mission like that alone before. 

“Snowfall, I don't think that—“

“I can do it, Grandpa," vowed Snowfall with her ears shoved forward in defiance. 

The last thing that Halftail wanted to do was argue in front of his granddaughter. He actually couldn't imagine anytime that he had argued with his grandchildren. Swifttail maybe, but never his grandchildren.

“Halftail," murmured Hera softly behind him. He spun and frowned when he saw the look on her face. "She can do it and you know that she can."

Tears nearly flooded from Halftail's eyes as he looked to her. She was so young, yet so skilled. She knew what to do and Halftail knew that he had to let her go.

He touched his nose on top of her head. "Alright, but be careful, please."

“I will, I promise," vowed Snowfall as she rushed to the ship and jumped in. Her paws clasped the controls and she sped off. 

Halftail lifted his head and sent a silent prayer to the stars. ‘Please watch out for her. Please.’


	47. Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need some help?"
> 
> Halftail turned and nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw who was speaking to him. He gulped. "Senator?"
> 
> She kneeled besides Halftail and helped him to his paws. "Would you like some help?"
> 
> Halftail's eyes glowed in hopefulness. "Yes, please!"

“Halftail, hello? World to Halftail. Halftail!"

Halftail spun when he saw Molis speaking to him. His fur was spiked and his claws out. "Are you coming or what? We have to help Hera separate the ships!"

Halftail had no idea how long he had been standing there, but from the look on Molis's face, he knew that it had to have been quite some time. He shook out his fur and pretended to be casual.

“Yeah, um, right, coming!" It came out jumbled and stuttering, but Halftail didn't care. He couldn't imagine what might happen to Snowfall. He knew that he shouldn't let his imagination run wild, but he couldn't help it. So many squad commanders died on these missions that it was almost a certainty that she wouldn't return. Halftail felt like he was going to be sick just waiting.

Halftail stopped at the intersection where the two ships connected. He reared on his hind legs and stretched out his paws toward the lock. He sunk his claws into it, but it was harder than he imagined to turn it. He grunted as he fell backwards, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

“Need some help?"

Halftail turned and nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw who was speaking to him. He gulped. "Senator?"

She kneeled besides Halftail and helped him to his paws. "Would you like some help?"

Halftail's eyes glowed in hopefulness. "Yes, please!"

The two of them headed to the lock and they pulled it down together. It finally clicked and Halftail let out a breath of relief. "Thank the stars!"

The ships started to separate and Halftail quickly darted to the other side, breathing heavily through his nose. The senator followed and looked at Halftail, nodding to him. 

“I'm sorry, I don't believe that I got your name," the senator murmured.

Now probably wasn't the time for sharing such trivial matters, but Halftail supposed it would relax them both. "My name is Halftail," he replied.

As usual, she looked shocked at his answer and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Half? Tail?"

“They probably should've named me Losteye or something, but I wasn't injured at the same time as I lost half my tail," he meowed as he tried to make a joke. She just started at him blankly. "Er, that was supposed to be a joke."

The senator shook her head madly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

“It's alright. I'm used to it," meowed Halftail as he padded toward the bridge. "You better follow me, Senator. That way I can introduce you to everyone else, Mon Motha."

Halftail had been watching her for a while now. She spoke out against the Empire with no fear. She spoke the truth that everyone needed to hear. She had made plenty of enemies and Halftail knew that was probably why the Empire was on their tails. He wouldn't have turned her over, but it would've been nice if Gold Squadron would've shared that information. If it's one thing that Halftail didn't like was blindly leading his family into danger and that's what he had done.

“Halftail, the ship is as secure as we're going to get her," Molis announced as he walked over, snorting heavily as he looked back at Mon Motha, not bothering to speak to her.

Halftail dipped his head. "Good work, Molis. Do you know where Keen is?"

“I think he's on the bridge with Hera. Since Snowfall is flying one of those ships, he offered to be her copilot," Molis answered as he bristled the fur along his neck. "I'm going to see where Zeb got himself out to. Call if you need anything!" He turned nad pelted forward.

Mon Motha came behind Halftail quickly. "And that's Molis?"

“Yes. He's an Anooba. He's sort of like a doglike hyena if you wanted to classify him as something. He's loyal as anything and strong too. There's no one else that I would want beside me in a battle," Halftail meowed as he turned the corridor and headed into the bridge.

“Halftail," exclaimed Keen as soon as his Master walked into the bridge.

He bounded forward and brushed his head against Halftail's cheek. Halftail laughed as he touched his nose to his Padawan's ear. It was much more difficult since Keen was getting taller than him. 

“I'm fine, Keen, are you," Halftail fretted as he sniffed him all over.

Keen drew back in embarrassment. That was something that Bluefeather would do. "I'm fine. I wan't anywhere near any of the explosions. I just want to get where we need to go and meet up with the fleet."

Halftail had the exact same idea. He licked his lips as he looked up to Hera. "And how are we doing on that?"

He came over and leaped up on the chair that Keen had been occupying a few heartbeats before. He arched his back in a massive stretch as he looked outside. 

“We're not too far, I don't think. We're just following Gold Squadron, if I do believe," Hera explained.

Halftail sighed as he stretched out his head and rested it on the controls. He then remembered that he had brought someone and he flicked his paw back. "Hera, Keen, this is Mon Motha. I do believe that you know who she is."

Keen's eyes widened in awe. "Oh my force! You're the one on all of the transmissions! You speak out against the Empire," Keen gasped in surprise.

Mon Motha smiled as she nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

“My parents did that," barked Keen with a vacant look in his eyes. "I mean, they used to."

Mon Motha didn't know what to say, so Halftail came over and curled his tail over Keen’s back. "Come on, Keen. Do you think that you can plot where we're going by the stars?"

Keen perked up immediately and nodded vigorously. "Of course!"

He bounded back to his seat and twitched his ears with his tongue running along the bottom of his lips in concentration. There was a soft growl of frustration as he struggled to figure out where Gold Squadron was leading them. He smiled when he saw Snowfall and Halftail do the same. 

“Do you know where we're going," Halftail asked Mon Motha as he twitched his ears.

She nodded. "I do, but I'm afraid that I can't tell you," she confessed as if she knew that Halftail was going to argue with her. 

Halftail was already bristling before she could even finish her sentence. "You can't tell us for what reason?! We could die and you don't even care!" He spat on the ground. "You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk."

He stormed out of the room with his teeth bared in the beginnings of a snarl. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he was practically fuming. His claws worked against the ground and left dents in the ship. He made his way into his room with his hackles rising. He leaped onto his bed and longed for Kanan, Bine, Swifttail, or any of his grandkits to be with him. 

He thought that he drifted off when he suddenly felt someone shaking his shoulder. Halftail lifted his head and shook it, whiskers twitching madly. "Wha?"

“Halftail," barked Keen as he looked into his mentor's eye. "Halftail, you need to get up! We need help!"

Halftail was on his paws in an instant. "Show me!"

Keen pelted forward with Halftail right behind, paws pounding the ground. They made their way into the bridge and Halftail realized that they were entering an unforeseen nebula. He gulped as he crept forward, the reddish and yellow glow illuminating his pelt. He looked at his spiked fur and took in a deep breath, feeling panic rise inside of him. 

Molis and Hera turned, looking at Halftail.

Halftail, do you think that you can navigate through here? You've done it before, right," Hera asked almost panicked. She was a great flyer, but nebulas with forming stars were dangerous even in the best conditions.

Halftail had flown through one before, but in his younger years as a Padawan. Flying wasn't a skill that he necessary lost, but he knew that he was rusty. He couldn't let the fear show, and that was exactly what he feared he was going to do.

“I can," Halftail meowed as he took a few steps forward. He wiggled his haunches before he leaped into the air and landed on Hera's seat. He was rarely the pilot, since Hera was a much better pilot than him, but, he had flown when he was younger and he could do it again if need be. He prayed it wouldn’t be to difficult.

There was a sigh as Keen leaped up beside him. "Do you think that you could be my copilot," Halftail asked him quietly in case his apprentice refused.

Keen nodded vigorously, jaw set in pride. “I-I can try."

That was enough for Halftail. Halftail slowed down the ship just as he heard the comm turn on and Snowfall's voice flood the bridge.

“Ghost?"

“Yes, Snowfall, we're here," reassured Halftail with a sigh of relief. Hearing her voice made his heart soar. She was okay! She was with Ezra, but still, she was flying her own ship.

Snowfall let out a throaty purr. "Good. Because, I hope that you see what I see, right?"

“Yeah, Snowfall, we see it," Hera announced as she came forward and kneeled down besides Halftail. "It's just a nebula. Stay close to Ezra and you should be fine."

Snowfall sighed heavily and Halftail could just imagine her trembling. "Okay. One other thing, I think that I'm picking up something else on my scanner and I'm not sure what it is. Are you picking it up too?" 

Halftail looked at the scanner in front of him. Sure enough, there was a red dot on the outskirts of the scanner. It was moving quickly, way too quickly for a normal ship. He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a TIE Fighter accompanied by an escort. They were a lot larger than their ships and it appeared that this TIE was modified.

“This is one of the TIES that Kanan and I saw at the factory," announced Ezra as he joined Snowfall on the comm. "We can't engage it. It has way too much firepower and abilities that we can't cope with."

Halftail felt his heart clench in his chest. "That's just great. We're having enough problems as it is without them joining the party. On top of that we're heading into a nebula. Could today get any better?"

“I think that I have an idea, but it'll take a little time," Snowfall squeaked.

Mon Motha leaned forward. "Can we really listen to her? She sounds like a child."

“She's my granddaughter and if she has a plan, then I think that she can make this happen," snapped Halftail. This Mon Motha was getting on his nerves more than he cared to admit. He leaned in to the comm. "Okay, Snowfall, we trust you. Ezra, stay close to her and make sure that her plan succeeds."

“Will do, Halftail," Ezra vowed.

Halftail leaned back and headed deeper into the nebula. The TIE Fighter and other ship of the Empire followed. He kept checking the scanners, but it appeared that they thought that a ship of that size and the new TIE were enough to take out both Squadrons. They would be wrong.

“They're trying to make contact with us," Keen suddenly announced as he swiveled to look at Halftail. "What do I do?"

“Put it through," Hera replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

Halftail disagreed, but he listened to her. He opened the channel and heard the voice of one of the commanders. 

“We know you have the senate traitor in your mists! You have exactly a half an hour to turn her in or we will obliterate your ship," the voiced told them. It was eerie and made Halftail shiver. 

The voice vanished and Halftail looked to Mon Motha. "You have to do it," she told them. "Save yourselves and let me go. The rebellion must go on."

“As much as I agree with the whole rebellion move on thing, we're not just handing you over," Halftail meowed as he switched controls to solely manual. He would have more control this way. "Just trust Snowfall and Ezra. They know what they're doing."

Halftail hoped that his voice feigned confidence, because inside he was shaking. He had put all of his fate and the lives of everyone else in Snowfall. Had he made the right decision?

The ship suddenly rocked and they were all propelled forward. Halftail smacked his muzzle against the controls and muttered under his breath as his nose started to tingle and burn. "Wolf-scat!"

“I believe that they're shooting at us," announced Keen as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Halftail clutched three of his paws against the seat while his fourth one was applying pressure to his nose to stop blood from gushing down his face. He looked out and squinted his eyes. They were going to have to something soon and they couldn't wait for Snowfall.

“Halftail!"

“I'm here, Snowfall, but we're having a little trouble. Is your plan ready," he fretted.

“Almost," she replied. "But I need you to go toward the nebula, deep inside the nebula."

Hera spoke before Halftail could even think about opening his mouth. "Are you crazy?! You can't just head into a star."

“You're not going to. You're just going to act like you do and then you're going to pull up at the last moment and then their ship will be caught in the heat. It's brilliant, I assure you," Snowfall vowed.

Halftail wasn't sure what to say until Ezra popped in with his opinion. "It's a great plan, Halftail. Listen to her."

Halftail gulped. "Alright." He angled the Ghost down and held his breath. "It's about to get a little warm in here," he warned with his hackles rising. 

They nearly scratched the surface of one of the forming stars. Halftail felt sweat dripping down his paws. The heat seeped in and everyone held their breath. 

“Pull up!"

Halftail did as he was told immediately. He was able to fly away from the heat, but the Imperial ship was trapped it it. He let out a yowl of excitement while he saw that the new and improved TIE was caught in the same way. He laughed as he pulled away and actually broke away from the heat of the nebula. He let out about ten breaths of relief with his head hanging in excitement. 

“Thank the force," he whispered as he rubbed his still slightly bleeding nose against the back of his paw. He grimaced as he turned away from Hera and smiled. "Do you think you can take things from here?”

Halftail smiled and scratched him between the ears. "No problem, Halftail, go ahead."

Halftail beamed as he bounded forward and into his bedroom. Heading into a restroom probably would've been better, but he had just the things in his room to deal with his gushing nose. He picked up a few tissues on the nightstand and pressed it against his nose and grumbled to himself. The bleeding was slowing, but he was still bleeding.

“Halftail?"

Halftail turned sharply and saw Keen standing at the door. He smiled and motioned Keen forward with a flick of his tail tip. "Come on in, Keen. I promise that I don't bite," he joked as Keen padded in. "You alright?"

“I-I just can't believe that that worked," Keen confessed as he hung his head bleakly. "That was stupid and reckless and should've killed all of us."

Halftail frowned. "Yes, it could've, but we do stuff like this all the time. True, we don't fly into a nebula, but we do do other fish-brained stuff, don't you think?"

“That's differet," Keen mumbled darkly. "This just felt different."

Halftail scrubbed the remaining blood from his nose and came to his Padawan's side. "Keen, this is what we do. Yes, we take risks, but never out of spite. We do it for a reasons and I promise that everyone will always have your back. Is it that you want something more from your life?"

“I don't know. I keep thinking about my parents and everyone else. I mean, Swifttail and Adlerleaf mated and had kits. You and Bine mated and had kits. Sorrelspeck and Birchfoot had something. Molis and Bluefeather, which I'm just getting used to. Hera and Kanan have something and everyone else just feels so content."

“If it's a mate that you want, I'm sure that you'll find one, Keen. I promise you," Halftail meowed as he licked Keen between the ears when his head was bowed. "You don't have to worry about that."

Keen would, but at least he had someone who was trying to make a better life of himself. Halftail could respect him for that. He might even be able to help him out with that.

“Thanks, Halftail," Keen sighed.

“Just keep your chin up. Besides, I think that Leafshine would like to play with you," Halftail pointed out as he met Keen's eager gaze.

Keen laughed a bit before he wiggled his haunches. He heard the screams of excitement from the kits and he lowered into a playful crouch. Keen's depression seemed to come and go, but Halftail would still keep an eye on it.

Keen darted from the room before Kanan approached, laughing a bit as he saw Keen running. "Is Keen okay? Where's the fire?"

“Keen's having a little trouble, but I think that some time with the kits will do him good. They always seem to perk me up when I’m down," Halftail pointed out, slumping a bit against the bed.

He was feeling slightly lightheaded and he wasn't sure why. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and sighed heavily. He felt so warm and he wasn't sure why.

“Halftail, your nose is bleeding."

Halftail sighed as he lifted up a paw and shoved it against his nose. "Wolf-scat! Not again."

“It was bleeding already," Kanan gasped as he thrust tissues against Halftail's nose and tried to pinch it off in an effort to stem the flow of the blood.

Halftail nodded and swallowed blood that had dripped into the back of his throat. "Um, yeah. I hit my nose on the controls. I thought I stopped the bleeding but, ugh, I guess not!”

Halftail felt his body tense and tears showed in his eyes. He was in pain now and he wasn't sure why! Why was his body suddenly feeling like it was going to convulse and have another fit?

“Halftail," asked Kanan as he leaned forward.

Halftail looked up to him and mouthed only one word. "Help."

His body was thrust forward on the ground and when he opened his mouth, he coughed up bloody foam. His body tensed while Halftail struggled to hold himself together, shifting, shaking, and just twitching all around. He felt muscles tear and joints rub. It was one of the worst fits that he had ever had.

Kanan held his head and tried to hold Halftail through it, making sure that his head didn’t snap against the ground. He lifted his comm and held it to his mouth. So much for a welcome home party. "This is Spector One to bridge. I need Birchfoot here now!"

That was when the conscious side of Halftail slipped into nothingness.


	48. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birchfoot lifted his paw to his mouth and spoke into the comm. "Blizzardstorm, I need you in our room, now!"

Birchfoot darted down to the room as soon as he got the call. He knew exactly what it was and exactly who it was. There was no way that he was going to let Halftail slip away, again. He hadn't had a fit in moons and whenever he hadn't had one, and then did have one, they were always terrible. 

He came into the room to see Kanan trying to hold Halftail down and make sure that his head didn’t snap against the floor. Halftail was making the weirdest noises that Birchfoot had ever heard come from him and that was saying something. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe as he came over to Halftail cautiously. He stretched out a paw and brushed it against Halftail's forehead.

“He's burning up. What happened," Birchfoot snapped as if this was all Kanan's fault.

Kanan barely reacted. "I don't know. He was talking to me one second and then he was complaining that he was lightheaded the next. His nose started bleeding and then he just went into another fit."

Birchfoot curled his lip as he felt Halftail's racing pulse. Foam was literally pooling from his mouth and mixed with blood. Birchfoot struggled to pull him on his side so that he didn't choke on whatever he was bringing up from his throat and stomach. "We need to bring him to my room. Let's try to let no one else see. You know how embarrassed he gets."

Kanan didn't need Birchfoot to tell him what he already knew. He nodded as he scooped up Halftail in his arms. Halftail was still convulsing in Kanan's arms and Kanan tried not to show any emotion at watching his friend struggle the way he did. It always broke Kanan to see Halftail fall into a fit. He may not have been able to see Halftail, but he could feel his pain through the force and hear it plain as day. It made his heart ache and body tremble. It would be a miracle if he made it to Birchfoot's room without dropping Halftail thanks to his shaking.

Birchfoot lifted his paw to his mouth and spoke into the comm. "Blizzardstorm, I need you in our room, now!"

He opened the door, and once Kanan was through, Birchfoot slammed the door behind him. This wasn't something that another Squadron or a Senator needed to see. They would distrust Phoenix Squadron and never allow Halftail on another mission again if they saw his physical weaknesses. He was a wonderful Jedi, just with some health concerns. 

Birchfoot brought over some medical supplies that they had and started to suction Halftail's mouth to keep the blood and foam from choking him. "Keep holding his head," Birchfoot ordered since Kanan was standing idle.

Kanan obeyed as Birchfoot tried to suction anything that Halftail was bringing up. At that same moment, the door opened and Blizzardstorm padded in.

“Blizzardstorm," gasped Birchfoot, eyes shinning in relief. "Close the door and then help me out here. Halftail's having another fit!”

It took a moment for Birchfoot to process what he was saying. Shaking his head, Blizzardstorm obeyed and rushed over to the wall. He padded back around and sat down at Birchfoot’s side. “Have you timed the fit?”

Birchfoot dipped his head. “Three minutes and counting.”

Kanan narrowed his eyes. "How often do you guys do this?"

“We've done some research. If a seizure lasts more than five minutes then it’s a real medical emergency," Blizzardstorm meowed as though reading from a medical document. 

Suddenly, Halftail's eyes suddenly sprang opened and he started to rock back and forth, gasping in surprise and pain. He was still twitching and convulsing, his claws extending as he tried to grip into something to anchor himself.

Kanan grabbed one of Halftail’s still trembling paws and held it close to his chest, whispering in Halftail's ear, or as close as he could get to his ear so that he could calm him. He had no idea if Halftail could hear him or not, but he hoped that it would calm him down. 

“Kanan, I need you to get his injection and then double the dose. That should be able to help him calm down, hopefully," Birchfoot ordered as he started to grab some restraints to hold Halftail down so that he didn’t hurt himself.

Kanan was relieved. He hated to see Halftail like that, especially when he knew how bad these fits were. He made odd noises, thrashed around, and tried to scream at the top of his lungs. Nothing good could come from that, absolutely nothing. 

Kanan rushed to the room a moment later. He opened the container where the injections were and grabbed one, but broke it immediately from the force that he grabbed it. He swore under his breath and tried again, flexing his fingers to force the golden liquid from them. At once it did the exact same thing. He yelled in rage before he lowered down and pressed his head into his hands, starting to sob in frustration.

He had no idea why this fit was making him feel like this. Halftail had experienced them before, in his arms, and he hadn't balled like a baby. Something had to be wrong with him; something had to be different about this one. This fit was weird. This fit had to be different, right?

“Kanan?"

Kanan turned and saw Swifttail standing behind him, casting a shadow in front of him. His eyes were glassy with worry. "Kanan, what's wrong? A-Are you hurt or something?"

Kanan took off his visor and rubbed the tears roughly from his eyes. He sniffed back more tears and tried to relax his tensed shoulders. "Uh, nothing, Swifttail. I'm fine."

Swifttail rolled his eyes. He padded up to Kanan and brushed his head against his arm. He shivered when he tasted the air and immediately picked up the scent of his father's injection. It not only covered Kanan's hands, but also his arms and clothing. Swifttail narrowed his eyes. 

“Kanan, tell me what's going on. It's about my father, isn't it," questioned Swifttail as he blinked his eyes timidly. 

Kanan shook his head. "I-I-I-"

“Can you take me to him," pleaded Swifttail as he stretched out his neck and took up two injections in his muzzle and sighed heavily with his eyes tearful.

Kanan nodded numbly as he led Swifttail to Birchfoot's room. When they opened the door, they saw that Halftail was still shaking and convulsing, gasping through gritted teeth. His body looked almost contorted, as if he were in so much pain that his body was literally changing shape to combat it. His eyes dripped tears of pain and alarm. He looked like he was going to be sick yet he couldn't be. 

“Finally," gasped Birchfoot as he marched forward, grabbing the injections from Swifttail. He quickly injected it into Halftail's foreleg, despite the shaking. Halftail continued to thrash, despite the two injections.

Birchfoot drew back and shook his head. "He can't stay like much longer," he whispered to no one in particular.

Blizzardstorm twitched his tail tip as he let out a deep sigh. He was being considerably calmer than the rest of them. "He's suffering. You know what we have to do," he whispered as he looked over to his mentor.

Birchfoot met Blizzardstorm's gaze. He came over to Halftail and pressed a paw against his neck to feel a pulse. He blinked his eyes as he listened to Halftail's painful breathing. "Are you sure that this is what we should do?"

“Yes," croaked Blizzardstorm, his facade crumbling.

Birchfoot licked his lips before he looked to Swifttail and Kanan. They appeared clueless, which was probably the right thing in his opinion. "Alright," Birchfoot decided hollowly.

“Alright what," broke in Swifttail curtly.

Blizzardstorm came up to his father and tilted his head up so that his blind, blue eyes met his father's steady gaze. "We have to induce Halftail into a coma. This is the only way that he comes out of this alive.”

Kanan shook his head madly. "No way! You-You can't do that!" He thrust a foot against the ground in defiance.

“If he goes into a coma, will he wake up," questioned Swifttail as he blinked his own tears from his eyes. 

Birchfoot shuffled his paws. "There's no way to know. He could've received permanent brain damage from this and I don't know how he'll be if he wakes up."

Blizzardstorm gulped. "We have to do this. Halftail wouldn't want to live a life like this. We have to at least try."

“I agree with Blizzardstorm," Birchfoot finally meowed as he looked to his apprentice before he turned his attention on Halftail. "It's not fair. He'll have a better chance if we help him into a coma."

Swifttail walked over to his son and friend. He pulled Blizzardstorm close as he buried his head into Swifttail's chest. He started to sob and Swifttail held him close. Silent tears fell from Swifttail's face and Swifttail forced a small breath. He needed to stay calm for his son's sake, but it was difficult. His father was suffering and now he was going to be in a coma and no one knew if he was going to wake up.

Birchfoot came over and looked to Swifttail and Blizzardstorm. "I'm going to need your help, Kanan's too. We need to get him onto a table in the corner and hook him up to machines. We'll transfer him to a more permanent place at Chopper Base. Kanan, do you think that you can carry him when we release him?"

Kanan nodded as he kneeled down besides the still thrashing Halftail. This was the longest fit that he had ever had and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

Birchfoot and Swifttail came on either side of Halftail's body as they undid the restraints while Blizzardstorm brought over the supplies needed to induce Halftail in a coma. He had never actually done this before, but he knew how to. He just never thought that it would be on Halftail.

Once the restraints were off of Halftail, Kanan lifted him up. Halftail sagged against him and continued to shake feebly. Kanan brought Halftail's head to his chest as more blood seeped from his mouth. Kanan could smell it, yet there was no wound. There was no reason that this should be happening. 

“Set him down gently, but don't worry, he won't feel anything soon," whispered Birchfoot as he limped over, desperately trying not to look up at Kanan to embarrass him even more. 

Kanan obeyed while Blizzardstorm leaped up on the table with Swifttail right beside him. They took Halftail from Kanan and Swifttail held him down, whispering in Halftail's ear as Blizzardstorm took out an IV and adjusted the bag. He blinked his eyes before he forced the needle into Halftail's foreleg. His foreleg was littered with needlepricks from his numerous injections. Blizzardstorm ran his pads over them before he took a step back.

Slowly, Swifttail's body lifted from his father's and he let out a deep sigh, tears catching in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, Dad," he whispered as he took a step back beside his son.

The two stared at Halftail's body as it relaxed. 

“Dad?"

Swifttail imagined how long his father could be there without waking up. The longer it took for Halftail to wake up, the less likely chance he head of ever waking up. He never really wanted to think about something like this happening, but it was always a possibility with a seizure. 

“Dad!"

Swifttail spun around and looked down to Blizzardstorm. "Er, y-yeah, Blizzardstorm," meowed Swifttail as tears streamed down his muzzle.

“M-May I be excused," pleaded Blizzardstorm, looking like he was going to vomit. 

Swifttail managed a tiny nod. "Yeah, yeah," Swifttail meowed as he touched his nose to Blizzardstorm's ear. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Blizzardstorm snaked away from Swifttail and shook his head. "Um, no, I'm fine. I just have to go," he murmured as he leaped down from the table, walking out of the room.

Swifttail leaped down besides Birchfoot and Kanan. Swifttail rubbed at his eyes, blinking the tears away as much as he could, shivering despite himself. "Do you think that he's going to be okay," asked Swifttail as he blinked more tears from his eyes.

“It'll talk time, Swifttail. It always does and Blizzardstorm and him were so close," pointed out Birchfoot gently. "Now, are you okay?"

Swifttail wasn't sure how to respond, so he just tipped his head a bit. "I should go and just make sure that he's okay." 

Swifttail didn't want for anyone else to say anything to him. He padded forward and sighed heavily, trying to clear his head. He needed to have clear thoughts when he spoke to Blizzardstorm. Blizzardstorm would take this hard enough without having Swifttail to break down as well.

Swifttail made his way into the living room and he saw Blizzardstorm laying curled in a ball, just shaking with sobs. It was silent, yet strange voices that rattled in the back of his throat. It sounded strange, ominous even. Swifttail had never heard Blizzardstorm make those sort of noises before, but then again, they had never gone through something like this before. 

“Blizzardstorm," breathed Swifttail as he leaped up beside his son. He stretched out a paw and brushed a paw against the back of Blizzardstorm's neck, trying to calm him down. "Blizzard, look at me."

Blizzardstorm looked up, sniffling. "That's not funny. I couldn't look you in the eyes if I wanted to."

“Very funny, fish-brain," Swifttail murmured as he touched his nose to his son's ear. "But, you know what I mean. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Blizzardstorm shook his head, tears flying. "No, not really," he answered honestly, his voice shaking. "Are you?"

“No," Swifttail replied with a small smile. "But, I can't believe how calm you were. You and Birchfoot led that conversation, you know."

There was a small smile on Blizzardstorm face before he rubbed the tears from his face, still sniffling. "I-I don't know why I was. I was shaking inside. I've never done anything like that before."

“Well, you couldn't tell," Swifttail reassured as he scooted his son over so that he could lay right beside him. "I'm so proud of you and Halftail would be proud of you too. This is what he would've wanted, I know it. You were just the only one brave enough to say it."

Blizzardstorm leaned forward and rubbed his head against his father's chest. Swifttail arched his neck and licked Blizzardstorm between the ears, purring loudly. 

He stopped when he heard pawsteps as Adderfang's head turned the corner. His eyes were shadowed and it looked like he had been crying. "Dad?"

“Yeah, kit," murmured Swifttail as he invited him forward. 

“I-Is it true," stammered Adderfang, his voice shaking. "Is Halftail dead?""

Blizzardstorm let out a moan while Swifttail let out a gasp. "Great force no!" He stretched out a paw and pulled Adderfang toward himself and Blizzardstorm. "He's just in a coma."

“What's a coma," asked Adderfang with his eyes narrowed.

Blizzardstorm rubbed a paw roughly under his nose before he answered. "A coma is like you're sleeping, but it's really hard for you to wake up. But, they can wake up."

“Of course they can," exclaimed Swifttail as Adderfang scooted up and curled up next to Blizzardstorm. The two brothers pressed against each other and seemed to relax. "Halftail will."

“Daddy?"

Swifttail's whiskers twitched as he saw Leafshine and Snowfall walking side by side with Keen bringing up the rear. They looked at Swifttail with round eyes and he had a feeling he was going to have to have the same conversation with the three of them just as he had with Adderfang.

“Come here. You too, Keen," Swifttail offered as he let out a deep breath, his tongue falling from his mouth a bit as he let out a deep breath.

Leafshine and Snowfall crept close while Keen leaped over to Swifttail's side and laid down with his wings pressed against his side. He started to preen them with quick tugs of his mouth to his wings. He tried not to shiver as he blinked the tears from his eyes.

“What's going on? Birchfoot and Kanan wouldn't tell us anything," Leafshine meowed as she met her father's gaze.

Swifttail scooted closer to Keen while Leafshine and Snowfall pressed against their brothers and touched noses to their littermates. "I think that they're a little preoccupied right now." Swifttail cleared his throat with a cough. "Er, Halftail had another fit and this one was really bad. We had to induce him into a coma to help him. We're not sure when, or if he'll wake up. But, we have faith in the force. I'm sure that Halftail will be okay."

“Is there anything that we can do," Snowfall asked.

“I don't think so, little one," Swifttail replied as he touched his nose to his daughter's forehead, feeling her tremble underneath his touch. "But, we can stick together as a family. That's all we have right now and we have to utilize it, alright?"

Snowfall nodded vigorously while Leafshine turned to the tangle of tails and limbs that was her brothers. "We will, Daddy, we promise," she meowed as she shoved her head into her father's chest.

Swifttail rose to his paws a bit and clambered around Snowfall and tugged her closer to her littermates. They all laid together and it wasn't long before Swifttail felt wings brushing against his fur. He saw Keen with his wings spread outward, sighing heavily. He rested his head on Swifttail's back, while his wings stretched out to cover everyone else. It was a comforting feeling, really, being surrounded by those that he loved and feeling protected.

Swifttail closed his eyes before he sent up a silent prayer. 

‘Please don't take my father. We've lost way too much to lose him to. If you're good and just, then you'll let him go. You'll let him live! Please, take me. Just leave him alone. Please. Please....’


	49. Get Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh, my head," complained Halftail as he lifted up his head and opened his eyes. He saw the starry landscape of the StarBound forest as well as the smells and just the feeling that he wasn't on any planets anymore. This was his dream state and he certainly liked it.
> 
> “Yes, your head will be like that for a little while," commented a voice.
> 
> Halftail spun around and was shocked to see the pure black pelt of Brook standing in front of him. Her muscles were taunt, her body lithe, and her blue eyes shinning. However, her eyes seemed different. They were no longer cloudy and lackluster. Now they were bright and full of life. There was nothing that she couldn't do with eyes of determination like that.
> 
> “Brook?"

“Ugh, my head," complained Halftail as he lifted up his head and opened his eyes. He saw the starry landscape of the StarBound forest as well as the smells and just the feeling that he wasn't on any planets anymore. This was his dream state and he certainly liked it.

“Yes, your head will be like that for a little while," commented a voice.

Halftail spun around and was shocked to see the pure black pelt of Brook standing in front of him. Her muscles were taunt, her body lithe, and her blue eyes shinning. However, her eyes seemed different. They were no longer cloudy and lackluster. Now they were bright and full of life. There was nothing that she couldn't do with eyes of determination like that.

“Brook?"

“Good to remember you still know my name," the she-cat chuckled as she came over and rubbed her body under his chin. She finished with her tail flicking the dent in his head, but it didn't hurt at all. 

Halftail tried to ignore the shock that was still filling his body. He shook his head to clear it. "Of course I remember your name! H-How could I forget," he stammered as he licked his lips.

“I'm not sure, but you look like you just saw a ghost," Brook replied as she came around to face him head on. Her eyes met his and he froze.

“I don't remember falling asleep. I don't remember getting here," whimpered Halftail as he tried to desperately to remember. All he could remember was disagreeing with Mon Motha. Everything else was a blur after that.

“You poor thing. Everything will make sense in time, Halftail, I promise," Brook vowed as she took a step forward. She leaped onto the nearest rocks and turned her back to look at him. "You coming?"

Halftail nodded as he followed. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Besides, if anyone knew the answers to this question, then it was Brook. She seemed to know everything about anything. It was just getting her to open up that was the problem.

Halftail broke into a trot as Brook led. Brook was a lot more agile than he was and she could easily maneuver anywhere and through anything. It seemed impossible the way that she could bend her body or jump over things, but that was just her species.

She stopped at the base of a tree and pressed her front paws against the bark. She felt it a bit before she wiggled her haunches and leaped to the nearest branch. She continued up to the next branch, and then the next branch, and so on. She looked down to Halftail when he hesitated at the base.

“You coming," she called, almost flipping right over.

Halftail gulped. "Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a second," he pleaded as he looked for the best place to grab on and pull himself up to her. He sucked in a breath before he extended his claws and started to haul himself up. He struggled at first, but he got the hang of it rather quickly. He hauled himself the rest of the way, puffing against the effort that it took.

He landed besides Brook and she dipped her head. "Very good," she praised.

“Thanks," puffed Halftail, his chest heaving from effort.

Brook continued to glance out across the landscape. Halftail rolled onto his stomach as he looked out. What he saw was absolutely breathtaking.

Trees obscured his view, but they weren't as tall as this one. All of them glowed with stars and illuminated everything. There was a waterfall that glimmered with stars as well. The water looked so pure and Halftail longed to just lap at the water, chugging it all down. It could run down his face and cool him off. He guessed he would probably end up falling into the darkness below. Although he wondered if he might actually enjoy that. It wasn't a bad thought.

“Halftail!"

“Sorry, what," Halftail meowed as he looked to Brook, realizing that she had probably been saying his name for a little bit.

Brook rolled her eyes. "Do you know why you're here, Halftail?"

“Does it look like I know why I'm here," Halftail snapped with his ears shoved forward.

Brook let out a sigh as she arched her back. Her paws stretched out before she settled down, sighing heavily. "Well then, it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

“Yes," answered Halftail stubbornly. 

This time felt weirder than every other time he had visited here. He had no life pulling at his fur. There was no urgency to get up, no urgency for anything really. It was like he was dreaming and had all the time in the world. There was nowhere to be and nothing to do. The most important thing he had to do was talk to Brook he felt. 

“Halftail, you had another seizure," Brook confessed hollowly.

The fur along Halftail's spine stood on end. Yes, he was vaguely aware of that. "Must you call it that?"

“What do you want me to call it, Halftail," whispered Brook gently.

“A fit! That's what we call it back home, a fit," Halftail spat. He knew that he shouldn't be this hard on her. It's not her fault, but he hated the word 'seizure'. It made Halftail think of something dark, uncontrolled, and crazy. Fit could mean many different things and he would rather be known as the puma who had fits than the puma who had seizures.

Brook dipped her head respectfully. Clearly she wasn't being her antagonistic self at the moment. "Alright then, you had a fit. You had another fit. This one was really, really bad. They couldn't stop it, not even with your usual medication. There was a unanimous decision that it would be best to put you into a coma."

Whatever Halftail had been hoping to hear, that was not it. He gave his head a shake and drew backwards, grunting a bit as he faced away from Brook. Tears hung in his eyes and he felt as if his throat was going to close in on himself.

“Halftail, please look at me. You need to talk about this," Brook urged.

Halftail forced himself to look at her. He met her unwavering gaze and tried not to strike at her. "So, you're telling me that I'm dead?"

“No, I'm telling you that you're in a coma. There is a huge difference between coma and dead," Brook growled as she worked her claws against the bark. "Your son can probably tell you more of that in detail."

Swifttail wasn't there. No one was there. Halftail was on his own. "Is there a way that I can wake up?"

“Well, considering you don't look blasted to bits, I'm going to suggest that you just wait it out here. Hopefully your soul will be reattached with your body. If not you can stay here," Brook meowed.

That was not what Halftail wanted. He wanted to go back to his son, grandchildren, and Kanan! Why would he want to stay here? Sure, there was no pain, there was no fighting, but that didn't mean that he wanted to stay. He had to see his family again and he couldn't from here. 

“You have to help me get out of here, Brook," Halftail begged. Now it was time for Brook to look away from him.

“I-can't, Halftail!"

“And why not," Halftail growled. "I need to get home! I can't stay here, please."

“I don't have control over any of this, Halftail. I greet you when you come and that's it. I can provide you emotional support here in the afterlife, but I don't have any authority here," she explained as she looked around. "You're going to just have to wait it out."

Halftail shook his head defiantly. "I can't! I have to see them again." 

He suddenly lunged forward and grasped Brook's shoulders, shaking her. Brook hardly moved. She allowed Halftail to release his anger.

“Halftail, you can't. You have to follow the rules of here," whispered Brook softly.

Halftail sunk his claws in deeper. "You're just like the rest of them! I need to get out and you won't help me! You won't help me and I need help! I can't stay here! You need to help me!"

Brook's eyes filled in tears. It was if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Halftail was breaking down and begging for help and she couldn't do anything about it. 

“I'm sorry, Halftail. I'm so sorry," breathed Brook as she let her muscles relax.

Halftail slowly released Brook. Brook drew back quickly, but didn't say anything to Halftail. She just shook her head as she allowed wordless tears to fall.

Halftail cleared his throat. "I-I have to go," he stammered as he headed down the tree, bark splintering under his claws. It was uncomfortable, but Halftail didn't ever care. The only thing that he cared about was getting out of here. He had to get out alive. He couldn't just die here!

He darted down the tree and skirted forward. He leaped over the roots and pelted forward, breathing heavy. He felt like he could run forever and not grow tired. That was not a good sign whatsoever. That just meant that he was closer to death.

He suddenly collided into something and he fell sideways. He his head against against the ground hard and gasped a bit in surprise. He lifted a paw and pressed it against his forehead. Blood was seeping from it and he swore under his breath. 

“Oh, I'm so, so sorry! Great Lupus I'm sorry!"

Halftail opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him. It took a few heartbeats before he recognized the gentle eyes, curved jaw, and broad smile.

Halftail was on his paws in a heartbeat. "Adlerleaf!"

She smiled. "In the flesh....sort of I guess."

Halftail took a step forward and wrapped his neck around hers, resting his head between her shoulder blades in an embrace. He let out a deep breath and smiled. "Thank the stars!"

Adlerleaf chuckled as she hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, Halftail. I'm a little surprised that you're here, but that's okay," she meowed as she drew back, flicking her paw. "I'm just glad to see you!"

Halftail hadn't seen Adlerleaf since she had died. His heart ached to see her and he instantly felt bad that Swifttail wasn't there to see her. He probably needed it just as much as Adlerleaf. 

“What are you doing here, Halftail? If you don't mind me asking," meowed Adlerleaf with glowing eyes.

Halftail shrugged. "Long story, but let's just say that I'm on the borderline between life and death," confessed Halftail as he shuffled his paws.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you just hanging out here until you find out," Adlerleaf asked.

“I believe so. I'm just trying to get the hang of this place, really," Halftail confessed. He had only been here for a few heartbeats at a time and he never left the meadow. He had no idea there was an entire heavenly forest that animals went when they died. This was all so new to him.

Adlerleaf flicked her tail tip across his shoulder. "Hey, I know what I usually do if you'd like to join me?"

It wasn't like Halftail had anything to do or places to go. He nodded slowly. "Sure! Lead the way."

Adlerleaf wiggled her haunches as she pelted forward. Halftail followed and let out a breath of relief. It was a lot easier to follow Adlerleaf than Brook. Adlerleaf was around the same species as Halftail. Even though she was Brook's daughter, Brook was still more agile.

“How's my brother," asked Adlerleaf over her shoulder, not breaking her stride.

Halftail wasn't really sure. He hadn't spoken to Birchfoot in forever. "Fine, I suppose," he replied with a small dip of his head while running. "Blizzardstorm was promoted to full healer status, just like Birchfoot, though."

“Yes, that I did hear."

“You heard it?"

“Yes, Halftail. News gets up here too."

Halftail had no idea how this all worked! He bit back a remark as he padded forward, hissing in spite of himself as they came into a small cavern. Halftail plastered his ears against his head as he sucked in a breath, looking around in the darkness until his eyes adjusted.

“Don't worry, Halftail. They'll be so excited to see you all," she called over her shoulder.

Halftail tipped his head. "All?"

He continued forward with his tail kinked over his back. He came up to Adlerleaf's side and they headed into another area. 

Halftail's eyes focused in the light before he noticed numerous animals that he had once known cluster around. They came up to Adlerleaf and greeted her excitedly. 

“Sorrelspeck," Halftail asked breathlessly.

Sorrelspeck beamed and dipped her head. "Hello, Halftail. Come in. Come in."

He followed Adlerleaf while Sorrelspeck flanked him on the other side. They ushered him in and Halftail noticed the scents of so many creatures that he knew.

“Eaglefeather," he asked the still small dark brown tom as he came over. 

He nodded. "Long time no see, Grandpa." He left and came over to a pretty amber colored she-cat and Halftail guessed that they must be more than 'just friends'.

“Halftail!"

Halftail spun and blinked his eyes in shock as he saw his old Master. He had seen him before, but he looked a lot better now.

“Master Brist! You've finally called me by my name," Halftail purred as they touched noses. 

Brist rolled his eyes. "You'll always be Mietro to me. How are you doing?"

Halftail shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I really never knew all this existed and I really want to go back, but I don't know how," he confessed.

“The force knows what it's doing and I don't believe that anything happens without a purpose," Brist breathed in his ear as he took a few steps back into the crowd. "You just have to have faith."

Faith was not a word that Halftail was really listening to these days. But, he gave a tiny nod and padded over to another cluster of Jedi telling stories and laughing.

Halftail took a step back before his haunches stumbling into someone. He turned before he recognized the she-cat with a jolt.

Tears filled Halftail's eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her immediately. "Bine!"

“You act like you haven't seen me in years," she chuckled. 

Halftail continued to feel her forehead pressed against his and her hot breath on his muzzle. It made his heart soar. "It doesn't matter! I love you so much and I miss you. You know that I miss you so much!"

Bine turned so that they could intertwine their tails together. Bine gingerly stroked Halftail's tail tip with her own. Halftail purred softly and continued to rub his head against her shoulder affectionately. They were so close that their fur brushed and then their bodies. It's as if they were one body, one mind, one soul. They were one.

“I'm sorry about all this, Halftail. I'm sure that this has been frustrating on you," Bine sympathized gently. "Framp told me all about it."

Halftail narrowed his eyes. "Framp?"

“He was Brook's mate and Adlerleaf and Birchfoot's father," Bine explained offhandedly. "But, never mind about that. I just wish I had been able to help you, but you hadn't had those sort of problems to this severity back then."

Halftail hung his head. He wouldn't have wanted Bine to see him like that. He was so helpless and so disgusting. He would've never wanted her to take care of him. He was supposed to take care of her, not the other way around.

“Do you know when I'll wake up," Halftail asked her.

Her eyes turned somber. "Walk with me," she pleaded, brushing her nose against his cheek affectionately. 

Halftail followed without another word. They headed back into the darkness and into another small opening so that they could see the woods glistening with the stars outside. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. Halftail wanted it to never end. 

“Halftail, it's not necessarily a when, it's an if," Bine explained.

Halftail wasn't sure what to say. He hung his head and sighed heavily. "Do you know the future?"

“I know bits and pieces of things, but I wouldn't say that I know the future. That's a very tricky business, Halftail, and you know it," Bine pointed out.

This wasn't making Halftail feel better about anything. He hung his head and let out a deep snort, breath billowing from his nostrils. "I-I don't know what I want, Bine?"

“What are you talking about," Bine questioned.

“I just mean that I don't know if I want to go back now," confessed Halftail as he shuffled his paws underneath him. He had no idea what Bine would say about that, but he had to tell someone and Bine was the only option. 

Bine rubbed her cheek against his. "Whatever you decide, I'll be behind you," Bine vowed with the deep respect in her voice for her mate.

Halftail wasn't really sure what he wanted to hear from Bine. But, he still felt turmoil inside of him. He was in a perfect place and he still wanted to go home, but didn’t at the same time. He wasn't sure if that was what he wanted anymore. He saw his friends and family here and everyone who he had left behind. He just couldn't ignore the feelings anymore, at least had to think about it now.

“Halftail, you alright," questioned Bine gently.

Halftail lifted his head and drew it upward, breathing heavily. "I don't know, Bine. I just don't know."

The mating pair grew quiet as they looked out across the landscape at the beautiful forest in front of them. Bine rested her head on her mate's shoulder and Halftail curled his tail around her. He only had one thought in his mind; ‘how could I ever give this up?’


	50. Malfunctioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail laid sprawled on his bed, sighing heavily. A book was open in front of him, but he had given up reading long ago. It wasn't like anything was interesting to him anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was to be alone without any noise and without anyone bothering him.
> 
> “Swifttail! Swifttail, are you in here?"
> 
> Swifttail set his jaw as he rose to his paws and leaped down from his bed. He padded forward and opened the door with an outstretched paw. He was a bit surprised to see Hera herself standing there with Bluefeather at her side. They were both smiling, but Swifttail was pretty sure that it was just a facade.

Swifttail laid sprawled on his bed, sighing heavily. A book was open in front of him, but he had given up reading long ago. It wasn't like anything was interesting to him anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was to be alone without any noise and without anyone bothering him.

“Swifttail! Swifttail, are you in here?"

Swifttail set his jaw as he rose to his paws and leaped down from his bed. He padded forward and opened the door with an outstretched paw. He was a bit surprised to see Hera herself standing there with Bluefeather at her side. They were both smiling, but Swifttail was pretty sure that it was just a facade. 

“Yeah, do you need something," Swifttail asked with a dismissive flick of his tail tip.

Bluefeather dipped her head. "We wouldn't have come if it wasn't important, you know that," she tried to sympathize. It was just her way of saying that they wouldn't have tried to pull him out of the room unless there was a mission, where he absolutely had to.

Swifttail arched his back in a massive stretch. He felt like he hadn't moved properly in a few days. He felt out of shape and sluggish. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

“All we need you to do is man the monitors for anything foreign," explained Hera hopefully.

Swifttail tilted his head curiously. "So, is this like Empire that I'm looking for, or anything that crosses into our scanner," he questioned. He hadn’t manned the monitor for many missions. He wasn't sure why they would ask him that right now. It was probably because he would do boring and repetitive work without complaint. 

“Just anything," Bluefeather told him as she stretched out her wing and draped it over Swifttail's shoulder. "Maybe you should invite Blizzardstorm with you?"

Swifttail frowned. Ever since Halftail had been in the coma, Blizzardstorm had been off. Birchfoot had stayed behind at Chopper Base to care for Halftail. But, Blizzardstorm had to stay with the rest of the crew as chief healer. He seemed not only alone without Halftail, but without Birchfoot as well. They had rarely been separated and Blizzardstorm was taking it hard. 

“Blizzardstorm? He's a healer," muttered Swifttail. He secretly didn't think that he could deal with being with Blizzardstorm in a cramped space for that amount of time. They were both taking it hard and being with each other probably wasn't the best strategy. 

Hera crossed her arms against her chest. "Yeah, well, he's just moping around. I'd rather like everyone else of this crew to be doing something productive."

Swifttail stifled a moan. Halftail was usually here for these sort of disputes, not the one causing them. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go.

“Fine," Swifttail finally decided after a heartbeat, working his claws against the ground with anger showing on his face. "Get Keen to do something too. He mopes around as much as anyone!"

He didn't care if he was being short tempered or disrespectful when it came to Keen at the moment. It wasn't like Halftail was there to scold him. He growled to himself as he continued through the empty hallways. Almost everyone knew to avoid him now and he couldn't blame them. He was edgy and agitated even without what happened to his father weighing in. 

He headed over to the controls on the higher level. He had installed it so that he could escape there if he needed some space away from everyone he could. It could fit more than one, but it would be tight. Luckily, Blizzardstorm was much smaller than Swifttail and he didn't show any signs of getting any bigger. 

He turned on the scanner and listened to the sound of the scanners scanning everything around them. Swifttail yawned and arched his back in a sort of stretch before Blizzardstorm got there. He knew that he had to be the supporting father, especially now, but he wasn't sure exactly what to do or say. For right now, he could only listen if Blizzardstorm wanted to talk.

He heard pawsteps and he turned sharply to see Blizzardstorm coming over. He looked up and blinked his blind eyes. Swifttail was glad that his son couldn't see him. He knew that he probably looked terrible. Luckily, Blizzardstorm was none the wiser.

“Hi," pipped up Blizzardstorm as if he hadn't heard his voice in years.

Swifttail flicked his tail tip. "Hello, son. How are you doing?"

“Fine," Blizzardstorm answered as he leaped up besides his father. They brushed against each other and Blizzardstorm angled his ears toward the scanner. "I don't think that I'm going to be much help."

Swifttail smiled kindly. "Sure you will, Blizzardstorm. I made it so that it'll make a lot of noise if it detects something. I thought of you, Blizzardstorm."

Blizzardstorm actually smiled as he looked to his father. "Do you mind if I come up with you?"

“Not at all," answered Swifttail as he moved over, allowing more room for his son. Blizzardstorm leaped up, using his whiskers to feel around and tell exactly where his father was in proximity to him. He squeezed against his father and purred softly, resting his head on his paws.

Swifttail kept an eye on Blizzardstorm intently. Blizzardstorm opened one eye and tilted his head so that his face was in the general direction of his father. "Is this where you ask me if I'm okay? How I'm holding up or if I need anything?"

Blizzardstorm had gone through sensitivity training when he was first training with Birchfoot. He knew exactly what to say, as did Swifttail. That was the problem with trying to comfort a healer; they always knew exactly what you were going to say before you say it.

“Blizzardstorm, I know that you're not okay. I'm not okay. Kanan is definitely not okay. No one is okay!" Swifttail realized that he was shouting and he forced himself to quiet down for Blizzardstorm's sake since he could hear better than other leopards. "Sorry. Anyway, I know that you need help and I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here."

Blizzardstorm seemed almost blank. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak. "Why?"

“Why what," Swifttail almost snapped.

“Why are you saying all this? Why would you do that," Blizzardstorm asked slowly.

Swifttail lashed his tail against the ground. "I'm your father, damn it! I would do anything for you. You have to know that," he nearly screeched with pain rising in his throat as he just thought about Blizzardstorm not knowing how much he cared for him. "I love you, Blizzardstorm, and I would do anything to help you. I just need to know what I can do to help you."

Tears were starting to fall from the tom's eyes before Swifttail was even down talking. Swifttail stretched out his paw and pulled Blizzardstorm against his chest, breathing heavily in small bursts of anger. "Tell me what you need. Please, tell me what you need," growled Swifttail through gritted teeth as his own tears started to flow. 

“I just want him back," Blizzardstorm choked out. 

Swifttail nodded. "Me too. Me too."

They stayed against each other for a while before there was a shrill beeping noise. Swifttail's head lifted as he straightened and Blizzardstrom came away from him. Swifttail stood over the sound before his ears twitched.

“The Empire," hissed Blizzardstorm, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Swifttail shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he replied as he flicked his paw. "I think that it's something else. Come on. I think that this is important."

Blizzardstorm watched his father go in surprise before he leaped down as he followed his father. "Wait for me!"

They came into the living area and saw Zeb and Ezra playing chess. They looked up in shock to see Swifttail standing there. Ezra spun around and looked at him. 

“Uh, Swifttail, you're here," Ezra fumbled as he looked at Zeb to back him up. Neither of them barely had seen Swifttail in a few days, let alone seen him walk right up to them. "Do you need something or anything?"

Swifttail shook his head. "No, but I picked up something on the scans. We were just wondering whether it was Wedge or not?"

“We," echoed Zeb.

Blizzardstorm padded forward and appeared behind his father, flinching at everyone's tone. "Yeah," Swifttail meowed with a small dip of his head as he looked down at his son. "We."

Ezra smiled as he slid down onto the floor to look at Blizzardstorm as if Blizzardstorm was a newborn kit and not an adult snow leopard. "Would you like to play a game with Zeb and I?"

“No thanks," meowed Blizzardstorm as he looked almost panicked up to Swifttail. "I-I better make sure we have medical supplies, just in case and all."

He bolted and Swifttail came over to Ezra before Ezra could run after him. "Was it something that I said," asked Ezra in shock.

Swifttail shook his head slowly. "Oh no. It wasn't your fault, Ezra. Blizzardstorm isn't taking this too well and I don't blame him. He's just worried about Halftail and I don't think he's ready to be around that many of anyone."

There was a deep sigh from Ezra as he sat back on the couch. "Yeah, um, yeah, I understand I guess. If you or any of you ever need anything, we're here."

Ezra smiled before it seemed that the rest of the crew seemed to come into the living area. At least, most of the crew. Swifttail noticed that his kits weren't there. That was probably because all of them except for Blizzardstorm had stayed behind with Keen to watch over Halftail. The ship felt so empty without them and Swifttail really wasn't sure how to react, or how he was supposed to react, really.

“Wedge is back," announced Hera as she smiled down at Swifttail. "Swifttail, you came down and you're actually here. Are you okay?"

Swifttail lashed her tail against the ground. He hated the idea of everyone tiptoeing around everyone, but he decided against saying anything. He would rather them go after himself than Blizzardstorm. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good."

The doors suddenly opened and Wedge came through, smiling at everyone. He hadn't gotten the news from anyone about Halftail and Hera decided that it would be best not to let it be pubic news, even around rebels. 

“Okay, I'm never, ever going to do that again," Wedge exclaimed as he marched in. He was smiling and it made Swifttail's heart lift a little bit. Wedge was always so positive. Perhaps it would help Swifttail if he stayed as close to Wedge as possible.

“Were the droids giving your grief," asked Ezra as he leaned back, laughing as he high fived Zeb.

Wedge's eyes widened. "That's quite an understatement if you ask me," he muttered.

There was incessant beeping from Chopper compromised with the sounds of A5. Swifttail plastered his ears against his head as Bluefeather and Molis came behind him, twitching their ears as they looked at Swifttail. Swifttail hated being the freakshow that everyone looked at, but he swallowed his temper. There was a mission at stake here and he had to just focus on that and only that.

“I believe that there is something wrong with Chopper," A5 announced loudly.

He said that about once a day. Swifttail rolled his eyes and worked his claws against the ground. "If you don't need me then I think I should probably see if my son's okay."

Hera dismissed him with a nod and Swifttail let out a sigh of relief. He turned sharply and made is way to where Birchfoot's 'healer room' used to be. In fact, it was still there. Birchfoot just wasn't in it.

Swifttail stopped by the door and lifted a paw to knock. "Blizzardstorm, are you in there, champ?"

There was a shuffling of something before he heard Blizzardstorm's mew. "Yeah, I guess."

“I guess isn't really a definitive answer," pointed out Swifttail as he opened the door with his nose and padded forward, his tail kinked over his back. He saw his son almost huddled in the corner, sorting out herbs by measuring them with his whiskers and feeling them with his pads.

“Need some help," offered Swifttail as he stopped beside his son, running his tail down Blizzardstorm's spine. 

Blizzardstorm looked up. "I don't like Wedge."

“Wedge? Why not," scoffed Swifttail in shock.

“He's too cheerful," answered Blizzardstorm as he wrinkled his nose.

Swifttail purred as he licked Blizzardstorm's cheek affectionately. "You're cheerful too. You just have to find it again and if cheerfulness if organizing herbs, I think that that's a great idea. I'll help."

Blizzardstorm and Swifttail started to sort the herbs and place them into their designated cleft when the door barged open and Chopper rolled in. However, this didn't seem like regular Chopper mayhem.

He surged forward and barreled right toward Blizzardstorm, showing no sign of stopping. Alarm showed in Swifttail's eyes as he pelted forward.

“Blizzardstorm!"

Luckily, Blizzardstorm was fairly small, but he was blind. Swifttail sunk his teeth into Blizzardstorm's scruff and flung him backwards. Blizzardstorm let out a gasp as he and Swifttail fell against each other in a tangle of appendages and tails. The two shifted and looked forward, growling softly. 

“Chopper," spat Swifttail, trying not to yell in front of Blizzardstorm since he knew that it bothered him since his hearing was much better than everyone else's. "What in Lupus's name are you doing?"

Chopper continued to whirl around, knocking to everything in sight. He ran over herbs, into walls, and then right out the door. He left herbs flying and berries smushed.

Blizzardstorm looked around and sniffed at a few of the splotches. He plastered his ears against his head and let out a whimper. "Do you know how long it took us to collect all of these? Most of them are on planets that we haven't gone back to."

Apparently Swifttail's family couldn't catch a break. He padded forward and laid his tail comfortingly across Blizzardstorm's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Blizzardstorm. I'm sure that we'll be able to find more of them, honest."

Blizzardstorm hung his head. "Yeah, maybe, but why did Chopper do that? It wasn't a joke. I need those!"

“I know, buddy, I know. We'll figure it out, I promise. Now, come on. Let's go see what's up with Chopper. Perhaps Bluefeather or Hera knows," Swifttail suggested as he pelted forward with Blizzardstorm following.

They made their way over to them with Blizzardstorm's fur spiking. Eyes turned to them and Hera sighed. "What did Chopper do?"

“He destroyed a lot of herbs and other medicinal remedies that are very hard to find," answered Swifttail curtly. "We'd like to speak to him."

“Me and you both," agreed Wedge.

An alarm suddenly went off and Molis darted to the controls. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "It's coming from the hanger. Let's go!"

They crept in, expecting to find Chopper there. But, when they got there, it was empty. Swifttail padded forward and sniffed the air. In fact, Chopper hadn't been there at all. 

“Wait," exclaimed Swifttail, but it was too late.

The bars over the ladder thrust completely shut. Swifttail set his jaw as he gulped. "Oh no."

Blizzardstorm pushed a paw against the bars, trying desperately to push it open. He swore under his breath as he plastered his ears against his head and crept over to his father.

“What is Chopper doing," he questioned.

“I'm not sure, but I'm sure that we're going to figure it out, I promise," Swifttail meowed before he twitched his ears, hearing the doors start to creak open. 

Swifttail gulped as he took a step back. "Not good. Not good."

He ushered Blizzardstorm to the back of the hanger as the door opened and space wafted through. Swifttail felt himself lifted, but he stretched out his paws and clasped a bar. He hung on for dear life when he heard Blizzardstorm scream his name.

“Dad!"

Swifttail saw him struggling to hang on. His paws slipped and he hurtled toward space. Swifttail turned his tail around the bar before he stretched out his paws and sunk them into Blizzardstorm's scruff. He hauled him over to the bar and Swifttail pressed his full weight on Blizzardstorm and held him there. Tears caught in his eyes and he struggled to breathe.

Suddenly, the door closed and the group of them fell onto the ground. Swifttail gasped in surprised when Blizzardstorm started coughing painfully. Swifttail set him up and thumped on Blizzardstorm's back.

“Hey, you okay? You okay," chided Swifttail as he touched his nose to his son's ear, rubbing his paw up and down his son's back.

Blizzardstorm gulped and nodded. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken up."

“I'd offer you herbs, but, you know," Swifttail joked as he looked into his son's eyes.

Blizzardstorm shot him a glare and Swifttail smiled. "Kidding, kidding. It's just a joke."

There was a growl from Molis as he reared on his hind legs, thrusting his paws against the bars that held them in. His fur bristled along his spine as he headed backwards, padding back toward the group. 

“We're locked tight. We're not going anywhere," Molis muttered.

“Well, we're going to have to or Chopper is going to get us killed by the Empire," grumbled Zeb as he rolled his eyes.

Swifttail noticed that A5 had a vacant look in his optics as he lumbered over and looked outside. Swifttail purred as he looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

A5 looked out. "I have to go out there to manually open the door. You all can not."

“Yes, we can't, but how are you going to do that," Swifttail asked.

A5 looked around. "Simple. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Swifttail let out a huff as he drew backwards, the fur bristling along his spine. "Oh, trust me, I have enough to worry about without me having to worry about you."

He came over to Blizzardstorm and stood protectively under him, sighing really heavily. Blizzardstorm nuzzled against him like he was a newborn kit and Swifttail tried to reassure him.

“I'm sure that Chopper is just malfunctioning a little," sympathized Bluefeather as she came up and looked down to the two of them. "We'll help you find more herbs later, I promise."

Blizzardstorm smiled with his whiskers twitching. "Thanks, Bluefeather."

Blizzardstorm continued to purr and curl against his father. Swifttail sighed as he looked up to Bluefeather. "I know that we're rebels, but come on," complained Swifttail. "Haven't we been through enough right now?"

Bluefeather nodded in understanding as she laid down besides Swifttail, sighing heavily as he met his gaze. "I know, Swifttail. I know that you're probably tired of hearing this, but are you okay?"

“I'm doing better. I mean, he's stable and Birchfoot keeps telling me that there are signs that he's still inside and all, but I don't know honestly," Swifttail meowed tersely. "I just don't want to loose him, but it would be even more devastating for my kits. They don't have their mother and it was as if Halftail made all that okay.”

Bluefeather rumbled as she licked his cheek as if he was her son. "I know, sweetie. I just hope that he pulls through. We need him on these cases and he's such an amazing Jedi and friend."

It was warming to hear her talk about Halftail like that. Swifttail gave a small nod. "Thanks, Bluefeather."

Suddenly, the ship quaked and Swifttail spread out his paws to catch himself before he fell forward. He let out a gasp of surprise as Blizzardstorm jolted as well, looking up at his father with bleary eyes. "Dad, what's happening?"

Swifttail's eyes narrowed. "Chopper."


	51. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bars suddenly opened and that was enough to get the rest of them moving. A growl rolled in the back of Swifttail's throat as he bounded forward. He started to climb the ladder with everyone else following. He puffed out his fur and looked around.
> 
> “I'll rip him bolt from bolt," exclaimed Swifttail with his ears shoved forward.
> 
> Hera darted forward. "No one messes with my droid! He'll head toward the bridge. We just have to be ready for him. Everyone get in their positions, now," she hissed.

The bars suddenly opened and that was enough to get the rest of them moving. A growl rolled in the back of Swifttail's throat as he bounded forward. He started to climb the ladder with everyone else following. He puffed out his fur and looked around.

“I'll rip him bolt from bolt," exclaimed Swifttail with his ears shoved forward.

Hera darted forward. "No one messes with my droid! He'll head toward the bridge. We just have to be ready for him. Everyone get in their positions, now," she hissed.

Swifttail knew exactly where to go. He plastered his ears against his head as he marched forward. He decided to stay up high and send a signal down the way once he found Chopper. He climbed the wall and perched there, holding his breath and hoping that Chopper didn't think about scanning upward.

It didn't take long before he came rolling forward. Swifttail grinned as he tapped his paw against the wall. That would send it to the only one who would've been able to hear that through the wall: Blizzardstorm. He just hoped that they would be able to play this backwards game of telephone without Chopper realizing.

Once Chopper turned the corner, Swifttail landed behind him. He crept forward slowly with his hackles rising ever so slightly, breathing heavily. He was almost to the bridge when he heard the sound of Chopper's screams and Zeb laughing. 

He rounded the corner with increased speed and saw that Chopper was still smoking. Zeb looked to him and laughed once more. "You have no idea how long they're been waiting to do that."

“Oh, I think I do. Chopper is going to have hell to pay when he wakes up, but I suppose right now he can't help it," muttered Swifttail crossly.

Hera looked around at something that Ezra had taken from the computer. "I think that the Empire was trying to steal out intel. They picked a good way," Ezra assessed.

Hera narrowed her eyes. "No one messes with my droid," she muttered as she grabbed a connector and plugged it into Chopper. "If they wanted to take information, then that's what we'll let them do. They can have all the information they want."

“What is Hera going to do, Dad," asked Blizzardstorm as he crept into the room.

Swifttail shrugged, unsure of what was happening himself. "I'm not sure, but I can tell that she's angry. This isn't going to go well," he chuckled as he curled his tail around his paws as he watched.

Sure enough, Hera sent an electrical storm the Empire's way. Once she finished, she disconnected the cord even though Chopper was still smoking. 

Blizzardstorm tilted his head as he crept forward, despite Swifttail's hiss of warning. He nudged Chopper before Chopper sprang awake and knocked his dome against Blizzardstorm's head. Blizzardstorm let out a gasp as he drew backwards, falling against his father and rubbing his paw against his head in agitation.

Swifttail purred in amusement. "Looks like Chopper's awake."

“And you owe me herbs," snapped Blizzardstorm.

Chopper whirled around and knocked Blizzardstorm backwards in the process. He slammed into Swifttail and the two of them tripped over each other. There were a few growls before Chopper turned to their human counterparts. Swifttail quickly helped Blizzardstorm back to his paws, teeth sinking into his scruff as he allowed Blizzardstorm to force his paws from under him so that he stood upright.

“Um, has anyone see A5," asked Molis.

Hera looked at her scanner. "There, I got him. How about we pick him up and head home? We could all use some down time."

Down time was probably the last thing that Swifttail needed right now. But, he wasn't really in a position to argue. He had also told Birchfoot that he would take a shift so that he could get some rest. Blizzardstorm would probably take a shift too. It wasn't like they were looking for anything at the moment. If Halftail woke up then alarms would sound, but it was just them being there that gave them more comfort than it gave Halftail.

“Dad, will you help me clean up the herbs before we land," Blizzardstorm asked hopefully as he grasped at his father's foreleg.

Swifttail dipped his head. "Sure, kit. Let's go," he breathed as he walked forward with Blizzardstorm at his side. They made their way back to the room and Swifttail saw the true destruction that Chopper had caused. It was pretty devastating to Birchfoot’s herb stores.

“Well, at least no one is sick or injured that we need these herbs for," Swifttail sympathized, flicking his paw against a couple shredded leaves that would be no use to anyone anymore.

Blizzardstorm shrugged in indifference. "Yeah, but we're not supposed to waste medical miracles. I mean, look at this," he whimpered as he scooped up some of the herbs and shivered as he set it back down. "Birchfoot will kill me if he sees his den like that!”

“We'll have it all cleaned up by the end of the day, I'm sure," reassured Swifttail as he started to sweep the crumpled herbs with his long tail while Blizzardstorm started to clean off the berries from the floor with his paw. He grumbled under his breath the entire time and Swifttail couldn't help but bristle himself.

“Do you think that Birchfoot will be mad," asked Blizzardstorm fretfully as he worked.

Swifttail struggled to pick up a few more fragments with his teeth. "Yes, but not at you," answered Swifttail when he finally was able. "Trust me, Birchfoot could never be angry at you."

“He's not the same," Blizzardstorm huffed as he stretched out his paw, battering at a few seeds that he managed to salvage. He wrinkled his nose as he sat down, almost collapsing. 

Swifttail stopped what he was doing and went over to Blizzardstorm. He knew that his youngest son was by far the most emotional out of all his kits and sensitive too. He knew that he wasn't supposed to have favorites, but Blizzardstorm and him had a special connection that he couldn’t deny. He knew that he would amazing things in the future; It was just getting there that they had to work on.

“It's going to be alright," chided Swifttail as he curled around his son, his tail pulling on his haunches so that he leaning against his father. "Look, I know that this has been hard on all of us. I'm proud of you for stepping on this ship and doing what you need to do. You put your own wants and needs behind those of others. I couldn't be more proud of you, okay? Know that."

Blizzardstorm sighed. "I know that, Dad," he meowed softly. "I know. I just don't want to loose Halftail. I love Halftail so much."

“I love him too. But, the will of the force is there. Whatever is best for Halftail will be done, okay," Swifttail told him gently, licking him between the scruff in a rough grooming session.

Blizzardstorm nodded slowly, his clouded eyes fixed at the door. He gulped and it was a while before he spoke. "Dad, do you think that Halftail is in pain?"

“I'm not sure, kit," replied Swifttail honestly. He assumed that Halftail had to be in pain due to all the strain the last fit had placed on his body. He was still in a fit when they brought him into the coma and no one knew exactly what it was like in a coma. He would've like to think that there was no pain wherever Halftail was, but he didn’t want to lie to Blizzardstorm to paint a better picture.

Blizzardstorm gulped, trying not to let the tears flow down his face again. It felt like he was crying all the time now. “Do you want Halftail to live?"

“I want Halftail to be okay if he does wake up. I don't want a father that I don't recognize," answered Swifttail after a little bit of thought. He didn't want Blizzardstorm to think that he didn't want Halftail to wake up, but no one knew how he would be when he did wake up. That just made Swifttail's heart pound just thinking about it.

There was a knock at the door and Swifttail lifted his head. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Ezra stepped forward. He looked surprised as if he had just interrupted something important, but he just shrugged it off. "Um, Hera told me to tell you guys that we're almost here, so...."

“Thank you, Ezra," meowed Swifttail dismissively. He rose to his paws and looked around. "Well, you and I, Blizzardstorm, better get going on this before Birchfoot has my throat."

Blizzardstorm wiped his nose with the back of his paw before he rose to his paws and bounded forward. "Yes, sir!"

Ezra stepped out while Swifttail and Blizzardstorm cleaned up as best as they could. They would need to collect a lot more herbs, but Swifttail was silently thankful. It might give Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot something to do to keep them focused. Maybe Swifttail could even get Kanan to pitch in and help as well as himself. It would give them something to do. 

“Does it look okay," questioned Blizzardstorm as he met Swifttail's gaze.

Swifttail nodded slowly. "It looks fine, little one, I promise. Come on. I think that we just landed if I know that feeling right," he meowed as he pushed his head against his son's haunches to get him moving. He skirted forward and Swifttail followed right behind.

They headed to the front where everyone else was already waiting. The door opened and Swifttail took in the scent of their base. He sighed heavily and Swifttail nodded to Blizzardstorm. "Stay with me, okay?"

Blizzardstorm nodded vigorously and the two broke away from the group and into the base. Swifttail led the way while Blizzardstorm looked around timidly. Swifttail wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Blizzardstorm just seemed as if his mind was elsewhere. He had been taking as many shifts as Swifttail and Birchfoot, but he was a lot younger than they were to be taking on a responsibility like this.

“It's going to be alright, no matter what happens," Swifttail whispered.

Blizzardstorm looked away. "I know," he meowed hollowly.

The two made their way into the infirmary. It was a lot quieter there than anywhere else on the base. Swifttail knew from prior experience that they frowned upon anything that was louder than a whisper. His kits had been scolded numerous times before for being too noisy anywhere near the infirmary and they did not need a repeat of that.

They stopped at the door until Swifttail opened it slowly with an outstretched paw. He had long forgotten to tell Blizzardstorm to be quiet since the kit rarely spoke in there. He sighed heavily and tried not to whimper.

It was then that Swifttail saw his father laying on a bed with numerous wires, tubes, and respirators keeping him alive and breathing. He looked like he had lost at least half of all of his body weight in a matter of a few days. His eyes were closed, but they were sunken in. His skin was yellowish and had just a sickly sheen to it under his thinning fur. There was nothing about Halftail that looked good whatsoever. 

“Swifttail?"

Swifttail turned and looked over to see Birchfoot limping over to them. His whiskers twitched as he met Swifttail's gaze. "H-Hey," Swifttail stammered as he looked to the healer. "How is he?"

“He's alright," replied Birchfoot as he let the two of them over to Halftail's bed as if he thought that they should have truth of Halftail's wellbeing.

Blizzardstorm stretched out his neck as he came closer to his grandfather. He pushed the chair toward him and leaped onto it. He almost fell off the chair, but he managed to leap onto the bed besides his grandfather before that could happen.

Swifttail was about to take a step forward, but Birchfoot blocked him with his shoulder. "Wait. Wait," Birchfoot chided in a whisper. "Just wait."

Swifttail kept his gaze focused on his son while he saw Blizzardstorm curl up on Halftail's chest. He let out a deep, mournful breath and snuggled up with his grandfather. 

“I miss you, Halftail," whispered Blizzardstorm as he grasped his paw and squeezed it hard with his own. "I really, really miss you."

Tears rolled down Swifttail's face when he heard his son crying for Halftail. He was quick to brush the the tears away. Birchfoot nudged Swifttail's shoulder and led him to the corner of the room. Blizzardstorm might still be able to hear them from out there, but not as well.

“Birchfoot, I need you to tell me exactly what is going to happen to him. You've got to know by now," Swifttail pleaded as he tried to catch Birchfoot's eye, but it appeared that he was now trying to avoid him.

Birchfoot shuffled his paws from under him. "Look, Swifttail, right now it doesn't look good, like at all. He's struggling and I think that he's in pain. I can hear him moaning sometimes in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up."

“What are you suggesting that I do," whimpered Swifttail as he saw Blizzardstorm still curled up with Halftail. 

Birchfoot looked out to them before he turned back, his eyes casting a shadow on Swifttail's face. "I wouldn't force him to be in pain anymore, Swifttail. I'd let him go."

Swifttail couldn't believe what Birchfoot had just said. He worked his claws against the ground and shook in shock, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. “No. No. No. No. No. No! I can't! I can't just kill him."

“I don't think that he's in there, Swifttail, at least not anymore. He's also in pain. I just don't think that it's alright for us to keep him here," Birchfoot murmured.

Swifttail drew back from Birchfoot and went over to his father and son. He squeezed his father's other paw and leaned forward, touching his nose to his father's forehead, taking in the sickly scent. 

“I'm sorry, Halftail. I'm sorry. You have to give me a sign or something. I don't wan to loose you, but I don't want anything to happen to your either. Please, just don't leave me." Swifttail pushed his forehead against his father's and allowed tears to roll down his cheeks and seep into his fur. “Don't leave me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Halftail, are you coming, you slow-slug," called Bine over her shoulder as she looked down at her mate, her tail swishing playfully.

Halftail looked up and smiled up at his mate, his eyes glowing fondly. "I'm coming," he called with a small yowl as he leaped onto a small boulder before he continued forward. He hadn't felt this good in years. If all he needed to do was stay here, then he would've done that a long time ago if he knew it would make him feel like a kit again.

Bine purred as Halftail climbed the slope and brushed his nose against her cheek. "Hi," Halftail purred, heart thumping in his chest.

“Hi," Bine purred back as she turned her head and looked over to the landscape shinning in front of them. It was dawn and the daylight had finally shone over the treetops, coating it in a orangish yellow hue. The stars were still sparkling in the trees, but it was darker than usual.

Halftail let out a breath while taking it all in. "This is so beautiful. It was really worth waking up early," he told her.

Bine shook her head and gave a halfhearted grunt. "That's not why I woke you up early," Bine told him as she came to the edge of the mountain and shifted her gaze downward, breathing heavily with her nostrils flaring ever so slightly as she took in the scent of everything around her.

“Then what is it," Halftail questioned quizzically.

Bine lowered down and sunk her claws against the rocks, sliding down ever so slightly. Halftail held his breath as she skidded along the mountainside before looking back over her shoulder to Halftail. "Are you coming?"

“Um, I guess," Halftail answered as he slowly followed. His paws slipped a bit and he struggled to catch himself so that he didn’t tumble forward. He let out a deep breath and plastered his fur against his body, struggling not to let the fear show through him. He bristled the fur along his spine as he came up besides Bine.

“Don't worry. I'l catch you if you fall," called Bine over her shoulder as she slid forward on delicate paws. She was a snow leopard, so she was good on climbing down anything, even a steep cliff.

Halftail wasn't as fortunate. He may have been a puma, but he was really struggling to keep himself from falling. He snorted heavily as he leaped forward, landing on the ground in a few more leaps and bounds. Bine laughed when he finally got there and flicked her tail against his ear. 

“Good job," she praised in amusement. "Now I know that you can actually climb somewhere."

Halftail made a face, even though he knew that she was kidding. "You're the one to talk. I almost beat you down here," he shot back as she brushed her tail against his lips to quiet him. "What? What?"

Bine sighed as she came forward, melting through some of the animals around. Halftail saw a few large cats like him, a few wolves howling and wrestling about, and a few creatures that Halftail had never seen before. They were all hanging about and they looked a little blanker than the rest of the territory. Everyone that Halftail had met seem content, but they did not.

“Great Lupus, Bine, what is this," Halftail asked as he spiraled around to face his mate.

“Shhh!" Halftail jolted back immediately. "Follow me."

She crept through the creatures with her toned muscles shifting while her claws scraped against the ground. Halftail followed in suit and kept close to her haunches. She didn't want to startle these creatures, even though they looked half dead.

“Bine, who are they," Halftail managed to whisper.

Bine ignored him. 

Halftail struggled not to feel hurt as he marched forward, trying desperately to make contact with anyone that he saw. Unfortunately, it was as if he was invisible. He eventually gave up and even stopped being quiet. He marched along and tried not to snap at anyone as he passed.

Eventually Bine stopped at a small den. It was pitch black and smelled like damp leaves. Halftail wrinkled his nose against the stench and puffed out the fur around his neck. "What died down there?!"

“Be nice," Bine scolded as if she was his mother and not his mate. "Kaylork doesn't usually except guests, but I don't think that he would mind today. Just stay close and don't speak too loud. They'e sensitive here of loud noises."

Halftail would've liked to say something witty, but he refrained. Something was off about these creatures and he didn't think that he wanted to mess with them. He plastered his fur against his body and marched forward, licking his lips as he went. 

They descended into the dark abyss in front of them. Halftail thought that it would never end as his paws churned step after step after step. Eventually Bine turned and headed in the sound of dripping water. Halftail wasn't a good swimmer to begin with and being confined to a cave underwater was not his idea of a good time.

“Don't worry," Bine called over her shoulder as if she could hear Halftail's thoughts as clear as day. "You're not going to get your precious paws wet."

Halftail let out a small snort. "I'm not worried about getting my paws wet." He took a few leaps and landed right beside her, squished in the small place. "I'm worried about drowning is all!"

Bine would've cuffed his ear if there would've been more room. Unfortunately, they were stuck too close together for that. It was even difficult to walk, so Halftail drew back and allowed his mate to take the lead. He let out a deep breath before Bine's paws finally began to slow as if she finally knew where she was.

“Kaylork? Kaylork, are you in here," called Bine, her head lifted.

They finally came out of the small tunnel and emerged into a much larger cavern. There were semideep pools all around that were connected by a river and drained into a fairly large lake. Halftail was taken aback once more by the beauty of it all. Everything seemed amazingly beautiful everywhere. He just wished it was like this where he lived, but Chopper Base wasn't a place for extreme beauty.

He touched his nose to one of the pools and laughed as it splashed his nose. It was as if the water had a mind of it's own and it wanted to play. Halftail felt like he hadn't played in so long. His muscles almost ached with the need to run.

“Kaylork, I can smell your scent! Where are you," Bine yowled as she stalked around the den, her eyes peering around to see if she could catch a glimpse of anything moving.

There was a soft growl before a light gray and almost bluish wolf climbed out of the water. Halftail sucked in a breath of surprise as he shook out his fur and let out a grunt before turning to look at him and Bine.

“What, can't a wolf enjoy a swim anymore," he snapped as he shook out his fur.

Halftail gulped while Bine took control of the situation. "Hello, Kaylork. I'm sorry to disturb you, but my mate and I need to talk to you," Bine meowed softly.

Kaylork glared at Halftail, snoring a bit. "This your mate?"

“Yes. His name is Halftail," Bine introduced with a flick of her paw in Halftail's direction. Halftail dipped his head in introduction to the grumpy wolf.

Kaylork laughed, lips curling in a smirk. "Halftail. And I thought that I didn't have a good name," he muttered as he continued to shake out his fur before he lifted a paw and scratched at his ear. "But, I suppose that we're not here to speak about the origin of names. So, why are we here?"

“We just need to talk. My mate is having the same problem that you are," Bine explained softly. 

Kaylork gave a firm nod as he met Halftail's eye. "Hmm, how long?"

“How long what," Halftail almost snapped. He hadn't meant to be so angered, but he just didn't trust this grumpy wolf.

Kaylork rolled his eyes. "How long have you been here? How long have you been in the the Meadow," he barked as he kinked his tail over his back.

Halftail felt his heart jump in his chest. He thought that it was best to play dumb. "The Meadow?" He had a feeling that he knew what it was, but he didn't want to say it outloud.

“The Meadow is what we call those who are on the borderline. You're not dead, but you're not alive either," Bine whispered almost guiltily. 

Halftail felt like he was going to be sick, and he nearly was. He gave his head a shake and took out a deep breath. "Um, yeah, I-I knew that," he stammered crossly.

Kaylork straightened to his full height and towered over Halftail. Halftail tried not to shake at all as he glared upward, his eye shinning while he suddenly felt uncomfortable about the hole in his head. 

“Injury," Kaylork answered. "Coma?"

“Yes, but not because of my face," Halftail meowed defensively.

Bine brushed against him. "It's alright, Halftail. If anyone can help you, Kaylork can. He's been here the longest," Bine explained gently.

Halftail looked to her and she nodded slowly. He took in a breath and spoke slowly. "I had seizures for a long time and I don't know why or what's wrong with me. I've been unconscious for a while, but never like this. It was different this time. My nose was bleeding and I was lightheaded and that never happened before."

Kaylork tapped his claws against the ground as he struggled to think what it could mean. He didn't know much, but he did know a little about this. "Ah, extreme trauma. It must have been progressive if you ask me." He shook out his fur. "Anyway, I've been in a coma for nearly thirty years. My family kept me in one in hopes that I'll wake up. I suppose that I could eventually, but there's really no hope. Now I will never be truly happy or content here since my soul is split."

That made Halftail feel like he was going to be sick once again. He looked around and swallowed the vomit that threatened to rise from his throat. shivering fearfully. "So, what is this? Some sort of intervention?"

Bine shook her head. "Of course not, Halftail. We just want you to know what can happen," she explained gently as she stretched out her tail across Halftail's shoulders.

“W-What can I do? Are you telling me that I have to choose," Halftail asked with a tear falling from his eye. 

Bine blinked her own tears from her eyes. "Yes, my love. You do."

He had no idea how he felt about it. He wanted to stay with Bine, but he couldn't just leave his son, could he? He shook his head as he shivered once more. He wasn't sure what to do, how he felt, or even how to breathe. He hunkered down and coughed a bit, choking on his own thoughts.

Bine came over to him and started to try and console him. "Hey, breathe, breathe," she chided gently. "I want to show you something."

“I don't think that I want to see something," whimpered Halftail hollowly.

He reluctantly allowed Bine to lead him over to the edge of one of the pools. Bine thrust her paw into the water and the ripples streamed from every angle of the pool. Halftail leaned forward and blinked his eye at what he saw.

Halftail—or more like his body—was laying in a bed being kept alive by machines. Blizzardstorm was curled up beside him while Swifttail had his paw grasped in his own and was sobbing silently. Kanan and Birchfoot were watching from the corner of the room. At least Kanan was faced straight ahead, but Birchfoot was curled up sleeping on his lap. He looked utterly exhausted.

Halftail drew back and gulped, feeling his chest heave. "W-What do I d-do," he stuttered, his tongue clicking against his teeth.

Bine looked at him with just love and affection showing in her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. That's for you to decide. But, I'm here to tell you that you can choose and you need to. You don't want to end up like Kaylork." 

Halftail shivered as he looked down at the pool. "Looks like I have a big decision to make."


	52. Rough Nights Equal Time For A Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “K-Kanan," stammered Keen with a whimper.
> 
> Kanan nodded. "It's okay, Keen. It's okay. Just look at me and breathe, alright? Just copy my breathing, okay?"
> 
> Keen listened to Kanan's breathing against his ear. He managed to calm himself down before he nodded up to Kanan. "Thank you," Keen gasped. "Thank you."

(A Week Later)

Keen let out a huff as he felt something kick his back. He arched his spine ever so slightly as he turned his head to see Ezra sprawled out, moaning a bit in his sleep. It almost looked like he was in pain, but Keen couldn't remember seeing him be injured. Something wasn't adding up. 

“Ezra," hissed Keen over Zeb's snoring. "Ezra!"

Ezra continued to moan and whimper in his sleep. Between that and Zeb's snoring, Keen knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He stifled a moan himself as he turned on his side and rose up a bit. He crept toward Ezra and grasped his leg, trying desperately to wake him up so that he at least didn't have someone kicking him in his sleep.

“Ezra, please wake up," pleaded Keen with his claws slightly digging into Ezra's pants. "Ezzzraaa! Ezra!"

Suddenly, Ezra gasped and kicked his leg against Keen. Keen lost his footing and went tumbling over the bed. He fell from the top bunk and landed on his back, gasping in pain. 

Ezra sucked in an involuntary gasp as he grabbed onto the rails of the bed and slid down, landing right besides Keen. He kneeled down and helped Keen sit up.

“Keen, I'm so sorry," he whispered with a quick glance at Zeb.

Keen let out a snort once the air returned to his lungs. "Are you kidding me? He could sleep through the next planetary explosion," he pointed out as he rubbed his wing against his back in an effort to massage it. He let out a deep breath and creaked his neck from side to side. "But, ouch!"

Ezra winced. "So sorry. I didn't mean to," he began with a few rapid hand movements. "I was just—“

He suddenly trailed off and looked towards the door. Keen did the same thing, but he didn't see anything or hear anything. He tilted his head and let out a hiss. "Ezra, hello? What's wrong with you?"

Ezra still wasn't looking at Keen. Keen stretched out his paw and hit it against Ezra's shoulders. Ezra jolted a bit and Keen did the same, shaking his wings out behind him. 

“Come on," Ezra hissed urgently as he tiptoed out of the room almost at a crawl. Keen tilted his head in confusion as he followed close behind, growling softly under his breath. Ezra had gotten spacey before, but this was something new. This was in the middle of the night and now they were sneaking around everyone's rooms. Something was most definitely off.

Keen stopped at one of the rooms and saw three of Swifttail's kits sleeping with Bluefeather at their side. Swifttail was spending all of his time with Halftail, as was Blizzardstorm. So the three of them stayed together at night and Bluefeather offered to stay with them when Swifttail couldn't. She usually stayed awake for as long as she could before she drifted off with the kits curled around her.

Keen quickly scampered back after Ezra. Keen glared up at Ezra, but nothing that he did was able to halt him from wherever she was going. Keen had tried to ask, but Ezra wasn't speaking at the moment. He was just walking in a hunched over fashion over towards Kanan and Halftail's room.

Ezra went in without even thinking, but Keen just couldn't. It felt like his paws were glued to the spot. He finally summoned his courage and walked in after Ezra. He plastered his ears against his head and he struggled to keep his breathing calm and controlled. He hadn't stepped in here since Halftail first entered the coma.

“Ezra, stop it, please! We shouldn't be in here," gasped Keen as he made one more grab for Ezra's foot.

He missed and stumbled into a container. He let out a growl under his breath as he felt things fall out. It only took a heartbeat before he realized that it was Halftail's medication. The vials fell onto the ground and a few broke at his paws. The liquid gushed out and Keen couldn't help but whimper and yelp in surprise. He plastered his ears against his head and stumbled into the wall madly.

He slumped against it before he lifted his wings over his ears and shook. He hadn't thought about Halftail, or at least he had tried not to think about Halftail, to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, that hadn't worked very well. He just wanted to ignore everything, especially Halftail right now. 

Ezra was too out of it to notice, but Keen froze when he felt warm hands on his shoulders. He lifted his head and gulped when he realized that it was Kanan standing in front of him.

“K-Kanan," stammered Keen with a whimper.

Kanan nodded. "It's okay, Keen. It's okay. Just look at me and breathe, alright? Just copy my breathing, okay?"

Keen listened to Kanan's breathing against his ear. He managed to calm himself down before he nodded up to Kanan. "Thank you," Keen gasped. "Thank you."

“No problem. It's okay," Kanan told him as he squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you two in here?"

Keen shrugged. "You're going to have to ask him. I'm just following Ezra," he suggested as he breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring with each unrestrained breath that rattled in his chest. "You'll have to ask him."

Kanan straightened and walked over to his Padawan. "I know that things have been hard and you might want to talk, but I don't think barging in is the best way to do so."

Ezra turned and looked at the holocron before his gaze drifted over to the Sith holocron. "Maul."

Kanan wasn't sure what to say at first. He looked over at Keen before his attention turned back to Ezra. "We'll talk about this in the morning, alright? You two better get back to bed."

Keen looked over his shoulder at where Halftail used to sleep. He tried to ignore the hollowness that he felt as he sighed to Kanan. "Thanks, Kanan," he barked softly, the fur spiking along his spine. 

He cast one more glance to the bed before he decided to head outside. He was wide awake now and just laying there would make his mind work harder and it would stress him out more. He thought better of it, so he decided that he would do something that he hadn't done for a while: take a flight.

Flying was something he enjoyed more than anything, even more than being a Jedi. But, his wings weren't in the best shape and he really couldn't fly for very long anymore. But, he still enjoyed it and it helped him clear his head, and right now he really needed.

He padded absentmindedly out of the base. He stood at the borderline and gazed outward, breathing heavily with his chest heaving painfully. He blinked his eyes before he jumped at someone's voice.

“You alright, little one?"

Keen spun around and sighed heavily. "Bluefeather," complained Keen as he scratched his ear with his hind leg, already sighing painfully.

“You scared me out of my fur," Keen complained, finishing his thought a few heartbeats later. 

Bluefeather chuckled as she padded forward, brushing her nose against Keen's cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry. I thought that you heard me coming."

“N-No," stammered Keen as he looked at his paws. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

“You know the best way to clear your mind is some clear skies and wings that fly," Bluefeather whispered, quoting the Wolvy motto.

There was a soft chuckle from Keen. "Er, yeah, I-I know," he yipped before he looked at his paws. "But, I really don't want to fly along."

Bluefeather stretched out her neck and touched her nose to his ear. "Well, how about if you had a partner," she suggested as she lowered her head into her shoulders and spread her wings. 

Keen did the same and felt the soreness spreading through him. He let out a deep breath before he kicked off against the ground and flew forward. There was a yowl before Bluefeather joined him. He turned his head to the side before he flapped his wings powerfully. He felt a strain and he started to loose altitude immediately.

Bluefeather hovered over him and quickly flapped her wings so that they curled over Keen and jolted him. She helped him right himself and he flew forward, gasping in surprise. He looked up before she flew to his side. 

“Keen, are you alright," Bluefeather fretted. "Perhaps we should stop?"

Keen shook his head vigorously. "I'm fine," he flashed, but internally his heart was thundering in his chest like a drum. He knew that his flying skills needed work, but this was just ridiculous. 

“I don't think that you are. Maybe we should have Birchfoot or Blizzardstorm check you our," she pressed, clearly not wanting to let this go whatsoever.

An impatient growl rolled in Keen's throat. He didn't want to be rude to Bluefeather, but he couldn't have her asking around either. "No! They already have enough to deal with as it is without me adding to it. I think that my wing was just tight. It's nothing to worry about," he tried to console her as he fell into the rhythm of flying with gentle wingstrokes that wouldn't jolt him every which way. He let out a deep breath of relief and stretched out his paws as his fur caught the wing.

Bluefeather flew beside him, but not close enough that their wings touched. Bluefeather squirmed a bit as she watcher her nephew. "Keen, what is so much on your mind that you have to come outside to clear your head?"

“I'm not sure," Keen confessed as he did a bank angle turn so that he almost flipped over. His paws pulled toward his chest and his chest fur puffed out. "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

“You know that I'm always here to talk if you need it, right," Blueafeather called over the howling wind.

Keen let out a snort as wind rushed up his nose, causing it to itch. "Yeah, I know, and I appreciate it. But, as a Jedi I think that there are things that I must keep secret."

Bluefeather looked like she was going to cry. But, she composed herself rather quickly and blinked the tears from her eyes. "I respect that. I knew from when you were very young that you were going to do greatness and look at you now. You're proud, strong, and a Jedi! I couldn't be more proud of you, Keen. I really hope that you know and understand that."

Keen just smiled. He knew that his aunt was proud of him and that Halftail was proud of him too. He just didn't care to be reminded since it brought on so much pressure. He had to be the best Jedi that he could be and he had to be a rebel as well. There was so much that he had to do that he felt he just wasn't ready for. The only thing that he could do was try his best, but his best didn't seem good enough.

When they lapsed into silence, Keen thought about Halftail. Halftail had been on his mind for nearly two weeks, but that didn't mean that he had truly dealt with the situation. He wanted to help Halftail, but there was nothing that he could do. As the days dragged on there were rumors of Swifttail giving up on the treatment, and Keen was left to wonder what that would do to their crew. He would have to step up even more and he wasn't ready for that.

He was also still a Padawan. Someone would have to finish his training with him and he preferred to have someone on four legs. Swifttail couldn't since he was training Adderfang and Swifttail was about his age, even though he had already been promoted to a Jedi Knight instead of a mere Palawan. Kanan was great, but he was blind and human. Ezra was certainly off since they would butt heads far too much. There didn't seem to be a good option and all that Keen was do was worry.

After they flew for almost a half an hour, Bluefeather let out a small yowl. "Keen, I think that it's time to go down," she murmured as she lowered her head to call over the wind.

Keen knew that she was right. His wings were stiff and his muscles ached through all of it. He would probably collapse soon anyway. His mind had better be clear, since he didn't really have any other way to relax himself.

“Okay, I'm coming," he called over his shoulder, continuing to angle his wings downward.

Bluefeather landed before him, but Keen wasn't too far behind. He planted his hind legs on the ground first, then set his front paws down in front of him. He let out a low growl as he ground jolted underneath him. His ears shoved forward and he spiraled around to look at Bluefeather.

She had been walking, but she stopped and gazed back at him. "Hey, aren't you coming," she asked with a pointed flick of her muzzle. 

“Give me a second," barked Keen as he looked at his paws.

Bluefeather nodded in understanding. "Alright, but know that it's almost two in the morning. We have a debriefing at seven. I suggest not staying out much later," she murmured as she bounded toward her room.

Keen had no intention of going back to sleep. If Ezra was going to kick him all night, or Zeb continued to snore, or even the pain that Keen felt in his own heart over Halftail remained, then he would stay awake all night. It didn't seem worth it to even try to settle down for the remainder of the night.

He walked aimlessly for a while. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he thought it best for his paws to just take him wherever he wanted to go. It wasn't until he was halfway in that he realized that he was in the infirmary. He was about to back out when he heard a loud yawn that he assumed came from Swifttail.

“Keen? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Keen spiraled around and plastered his ears against his head. "Oh, Swifttail, I didn't mean to make you up. I didn't even realize that I was in here."

Swifttail tilted his head in curiosity as he crept forward, brushing his whiskers against Keen's shoulder. "It's alright to admit that you wanted to see him."

“I don't," snapped Keen as he drew back with his ears plastered against his head. He then relaxed once he saw the stricken look on Swifttail's face. "Sorry. I just don't think I can handle it at the moment is all.”

Swifttail used his tail to curl it around Keen's wing to lead him forward. Keen reluctantly followed with his tail dragging behind him. They made their way into a room and Keen heard the sound of machines breathing for Halftail and keeping his heart beating. He appeared to be sleeping, but anyone could tell that he was a heartbeat from death.

Keen stopped at the doorway, but Swifttail pulled the reluctant pup forward. "I'm sorry, Keen, but you need to do this," he chided softly.

Keen forced his paws to move, even though his legs felt like they were like stiff boards. He came over to Halftail's bed and took in the deathly scent that seemed to cling to Halftail like a second pelt. Keen wasn't sure what to think as he looked at his Master. He set his head down on the bed and felt hot tears stream from his eyes and roll down his face. His shoulders shook and his face crumpled. 

Swifttail padded over in a single bound. He wasn't really sure how to comfort Keen, but he would do his best. He brushed his head against his friend's shoulder and sighed heavily. "I know that it's hard, but you need this, Keen. We all need this."

“A-Are you go-going to-" Keen's face crumpled as he started to sob harder.

Swifttail knew what Keen meant to say. Swifttail pulled him close and allowed him to sob against his shoulder. Swifttail struggled to calm him down as he just cried in pain. Swifttail knew what it was like, but he was sort of over the crying stage. He stayed with Halftail all the time, but this was the first time that Keen was actually seeing him. 

“I don't know yet," Swifttail answered honestly. "But, I'm making a decision by the end of this week. I can't keep doing this to him."

More tears just pooled from Keen's eyes at the thought of loosing Halftail. His throat felt thick with emotion and he was hardly able to speak.

“Have you talked to anyone?"

Keen drew back, sniffling. "What?"

“Have you spoken to anyone about how you feel," Swifttail asked.

Keen rolled his eyes. "Like that would help."

“It really does! I've spoken to Birchfoot and I’ve confided in him, and then Blizzardstorm can confide in me. Look, you need someone. What about Bluefeather," Swifttail suggested as he led Keen away from Halftail's body to try and calm him down a bit. 

Keen shrugged. "She's my aunt, Swifttail. Can you talk to your Dad about everything?"

Swifttail flinched before his eyes flickered downward.

Alarm showed in Keen's eyes as he looked to his friend. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean—“

“It's alright, Keen. I know what you meant. But, no, I probably wouldn't have been able to speak to him about a lot of things either. I'm just glad that Blizzardstorm can come to me," Swifttail meowed as he met Keen's gaze.

Keen knew that he needed to talk to someone, but he probably would've chosen Halftail if he had his pick. Halftail wasn't really an option at the moment, so he was going to have to find someone else. Maybe Molis? No, not Molis. Molis would just tell Bluefeather and then Bluefeather would want a 'heart to heart' with her nephew. This was much harder than it needed to be in Keen’s eyes.

“Swifttail, do you think that I could stay here today," asked Keen hopefully.

Swifttail smiled. "Are you tired or are you wide awake?"

“Wide awake," answered Keen before he even realized what he said. He probably could've when back to sleep if he tried, but now he couldn't, especially now that he told Swifttail he would stay awake.

Swifttail arched his back in a long stretch, forepaws scraping against the flood. "Do you mind staying with Halftail while I get some sleep? I feel like I've been here forever and I can't keep my eyes open any longer, but I don't want to leave him alone."

Keen looked over at Halftail and felt his heart leap in his chest. "I don't need to do anything, do I?"

“Everything medical is already done with him. All you need to do is let him know that you're there. You can talk to him or hold his paw or just sleep if you need to. I think that they know when someone they love in near, no matter what anyone else says," Swifttail meowed hopefully.

Keen looked into his dull and tired eyes, noticed the way that that his fur looked thin and as if it was falling out, and the way his smile was fake and forced. He needed sleep, a few moons of it actually, but for now it was the least that Keen could do for Swifttail. 

“No problem," barked Keen with a dip of his head. "It's the least that I can do for Halftail. He's done so much for me already."

“Thank you, Keen," exclaimed Swifttail as he gave Keen a hug with his neck pressed against Keen’s shoulder. Keen smiled timidly.

“Er, no problem," murmured Keen awkwardly. Him and Swifttail were like brothers, but they weren't overly affectionate with each other. It was more like what they didn't say to each other that showed their brotherly affection.

Swifttail dipped his head. "Come and get me if there's anything wrong if you have questions." With that he padded out of the room and left Keen alone.

Keen twitched his tail tip as he looked over to Halftail. He let out a deep breath and sighed heavily, making his way over to him. His paws were shaky as he wiggled his haunches and leaped onto the chair besides the bed.

Halftail's eyes were closed, but what did Keen expect? Swifttail had told Keen that he could speak to him, but Keen didn't know what to say.

“Um, hey, Halftail. Swifttail told me that I could talk to you because you could hear me. I don't know if that's true or not, but here it goes. I just wanted to say thanks for all that you've done and how strong that you've been. I hope that you come back to us, but I don't know if you can or not. You were the best Master that anyone could ask for. I don't want you to be in pain anymore, but I don't want to loose you either? Is that bad?"

Keen gave his head a nervous shake.

“So, I'll be here the rest of the night." He turned to look at the clock. "For like three hours I think or so before I have to get ready for the meeting. I guess you know about that too. It's been really hard without you and I know that everyone misses you. If you come back I know that everyone would be thrilled. It's not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything. I just want you to understand everything here. I'm okay with whatever you decide. Okay, thanks."

Keen drew back and grasped Halftail's paw in his wing and held it there. He was so tired and in so much pain. He snuggled against Halftail as much as possible without actually being on the bed before he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	53. Voices In Our Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've been sleeping for forever, Keen," Adderfang meowed a he worked his claws against the ground. "You know Hera wants us for this meeting."
> 
> Keen turned his attention to Leafshine, who was standing right beside Adderfang. "You have like half an hour to get ready.”
> 
> Keen sprang to his paws almost instantly, looking at his partially flattened fur and grimacing. "I-I-I'm going to be late," he gasped as he leaped from Halftail's bed.

“Awe, he looks so cute!"

“Is he drooling?"

“Just wake him up. Hera will have our heads if he's late."

“Keen? Keen!"

Keen mumbled as he lifted his head and flicked his tongue back in his mouth. His eyes took a while to adjust until he noticed whom was standing in front of him. "Wha?"

“You've been sleeping for forever, Keen," Adderfang meowed a he worked his claws against the ground. "You know Hera wants us for this meeting."

Keen turned his attention to Leafshine, who was standing right beside Adderfang. "You have like half an hour to get ready.”

Keen sprang to his paws almost instantly, looking at his partially flattened fur and grimacing. "I-I-I'm going to be late," he gasped as he leaped from Halftail's bed.

He landed awkwardly on his paws and ended up falling on his haunches, sprawled on the ground. Keen grimaced as he rose to his paws and looked back at the two littermates. "Er, don't mind me!"

Keen skirted forward and out of there and into the base without another thought. He knew that he had slept in, but he didn't want to be too late. He may have an excuse, but he was sure that Hera didn't want to hear it. They had enough trouble as it was without Keen adding to it.

He made his way into his room and quickly started to groom and preen his fur and feathers on his wings. He tried to make himself as presentable as possible before he grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He shook out his fur and headed out, stumbling again. He swore under his breath and narrowed his eyes against the fog that had settled in his mind.

He had to focus and focus fast. He sighed heavily and continued forward. He made his way outside where everyone was waiting for him. He exchanged a glance with Adderfang and Leafshine, who were already waiting. They looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn't and Keen was relieved.

“Hey, you okay," whispered Swifttail as he came over to Keen and sat beside him.

Keen jumped and looked at Swifttail almost in anger. Swifttail's eyes shone as he met Keen’s fierce gaze. He looked better, but Keen just looked haunted.

“Easy, it's just me, Keen. Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something," Swifttail fretted as he started to sniff Keen's flank.

Keen drew away abruptly. He was afraid if Swifttail kept digging what he may find. "I-I'm fine, Swifttail," Keen spat, his back arching a bit in a growl. "Stop fussing!"

Swifttail looked at him quizzically. He had never seen Keen act like that before. He was being erratic and unfocused at best. Swifttail decided that it was probably best to ignore him for now. He would keep a close eye on him and tell Bluefeather to do the same. He didn't think that Keen would try anything, but better be safe than sorry.

“Alright, are we all here," asked Hera as she gazed around at the cluster of crew members around there. 

“Wait," called Snowfall as she looked madly. "Ezra isn't here yet!"

There was some whispering before there was thundering footsteps. Ezra came up, panting as if he had just run a marathon. Sweat clung to his forehead and his hands were shaking down at his sides. Keen clustered over to him and pressed his head against Ezra's thigh, grumbling softly.

Ezra stroked him while he looked to Kanan. "I heard something. I know something."

“Like what," asked Swifttail as he met Ezra's gaze.

“Maul," Ezra gasped and Swifttail visibly winced. "He's back and he's going after Obi-Wan Kenobi."

“Like the Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi General," inquired Snowfall as she exchanged a glance with both Adderfang and Leafshine. 

Ezra nodded adamantly. "The very same. Look, I know that you don't believe me, but I can tell that that's what happening. I felt Maul's presence and I heard his voice at the same time that Obi-Wan's hologram flickered."

“Couldn't that have just been a coincidence," suggested Swifttail as lashed his tail against the ground. "I mean, it wouldn't have been the first time."

Ezra shot him a glare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

“Nothing," replied Swifttail absentmindedly as he looked upward, but not in the direction of Ezra. "I'm just saying that this isn't the first time that something like this has happened."

Kanan rested a hand on Ezra's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Ezra swiveled around to face him, but it was clear that he wasn't going to like what Kanan said either. "Come on. Just calm down a bit, okay? We'll figure this out."

Ezra shrugged him off. "You don't believe me, do you?"

“We believe you, but this isn't the first time that Maul has manipulated with your mind," Molis sympathized with a low growling tone. 

“I'm not making this up. This is real! This is really, really real! We can't just do nothing, right," muttered Ezra as he looked around for anyone to be on his side. But, everyone was looking to Kanan to speak for them. Kanan gave a solemn nod.

Hera suddenly stretched out a hand and motioned for Ezra. "Ezra, walk with me," she commanded in a no nonsense tone.

Ezra hung his head before he followed Ezra away from the group. Meanwhile, Snowfall walked up to her father, who was standing beside Keen.

“What's wrong with Ezra," she whispered in fear. "Is he sick or something?"

“No," chided Swifttail gently as he touched his nose to her cheek, purring loudly as he tried to console her. "He's just working through some stuff right now. We just need to give him some time and space to do so.”

Snowfall gave a tiny nod before she perked up from beside her brother. "Do you think that I could go and see Halftail again," she asked hopefully, almost bouncing on her paws.

“Me too," added Leafshine while Adderfang bounded over to him and bounced onto his sister's shoulders. Leafshine sat down and Adderfang slid from her shoulders, landing unceremoniously and rolling into Snowfall.

Swifttail stretched out his tail to stop them from running right into a rebel, who was taking supplies to one of the other ships. He shot them a look and the three kits quickly settled down in a row.

“Alright, but you three need to calm down. It's quiet in the infirmary and your brother is in there. It's probably best that we not be in there for too long," whispered Swifttail as he started to nudge them toward the the infirmary one at a time. Leafshine took the lead with her tail kinked over her back in pride, a smile clear on her face while her two littermates followed slowly behind her.

Swifttail was about to join them when he caught sight of Keen. He turned his head and tried to catch Keen's eye. Keen purposely looked away and shivered. He didn't want to talk to Swifttail right now. Swifttail would ask what was wrong and Keen really didn't have time for that. 

“Keen, would you like to come," Swifttail offered.

Keen's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, nearly tripping over his paws. "N-No," Keen stammered in shock. "I-I-I just want to be alone."

“I know that you don't," assessed Swifttail as he looked Keen up and down. The poor pup's fur was all matted and his eyes were dull and haunted. He just didn't look like Keen. But, Swifttail had no idea what could've possibly happened between two and seven in the morning. "But, if you don't want to talk then I can respect that. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Keen didn't want to thank Swifttail, but he couldn't not be polite to the Snow Leopard. He had done nothing but help Keen in whatever he needed. "Thanks, Swifttail," mumbled Keen into his chest fur. 

Swifttail dipped his head. "Don't mention it," he purred before he turned back to his kits, knowing that they would get into trouble without him.

“Keen."

Keen spiraled his head and saw Ezra calling for him. He padded over to him only to have Ezra grab his wing and pulled him behind a shipping container. Keen looked up in shock as Ezra pushed a finger to his muzzle. "Please don't say anything, Keen. I need to talk to you."

“Ezra, I'm worried about you," Keen barked with concern glittering in his eyes.

Ezra crossed his arms against his chest. "And why would you be worried about me? You're the one who looks like they fell down the snowy hills of Hoth!"

Keen didn't think that he looked that bad. Then again, Swifttail just might have been generous. It didn't matter! This was about Ezra, not Keen. Keen had his own problems to worry about with Halftail that Ezra just didn’t understand. Swifttail was going to decide soon whether to keep fighting with him or just let him die. Keen was not looking forward to learning his answer. 

“Look, I know I'm not doing my greatest, but at least I admitted it, you know. You are just falling apart at the seams. For StarBound sake, you think that Maul's talking to you again," Keen spat, feeling the anger just flow through his veins. Sighing heavily, his back arched as he tried to spat on the ground. Unfortunately, it was too hot and he just succeeded in making a very gross sound in the back of his throat.

Ezra crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine! Then I won't ask you to help me if you think I'm so crazy!"

He started to scramble away, but Keen seemed to have other ideas. He charged forward and skidded to a halt in front of Ezra. Ezra narrowed his eyes at him, but Keen couldn't help but square his shoulders and try to look much larger and stronger than Ezra. 

“What are you doing," accused Ezra in a offhanded tone. 

“What do you think? I may not agree with you, but I'm not letting you go off on your own," Keen told him as he puffed out his chest in pride. "I'm your friend and I'm not going to leave you."

Ezra actually smiled at him and patted him on the back, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. At first, Keen thought that he should jump away, but Ezra just laughed. "Alright, let's go before anyone tries to stop us."

“I want to come too!"

Keen spun around and saw Leafshine looking down at them from a shipping container. Keen gazed upward and tilted his head before Leafshine slipped off of the container and landed right beside Keen. She purred and wove around his legs, tickling his belly until he laughed. She drew backwards and sat back on her haunches as she looked up at Keen hopefully.

Keen shook his head madly. "Leafshine, no," Keen argued with his fur spiked up along his spine. 

“Awe, come on! Snowfall gets to go on piloting missions, Blizzardstorm is like the best healer ever, and Adderfang is training to be a Jedi. I feel like I'm just stuck here. You've gotta let me come and do something," she begged.

Keen would've liked to scold her and tell her to go back with her father and littermates, but he just knew that she would either follow them or tell her father that Keen and Ezra were going solo. No one wanted that either, so all Keen could do was shrug. 

“Alright, fine, but don't you dare say anything," Ezra snapped as he pointed a finger at Leafshine. 

Leafshine dipped her head. "I promise! Now, can we go now," she exclaimed.

Keen thrust a wing in her mouth before she could start speaking again. "Shhh! Do you want anyone to find out about us," he growled harshly in an agitated warning.

Leafshine wriggled away from his grasp and thrust her own paw over her mouth. "I got it," she mumbled. "Now, what ship are we taking?"

Ezra frowned. "Well, we can't take the Ghost and there's only a few ships that we can take," he pointed out as he thought hard. "I think that one of the small ships will work. It can fit all of us plus Chopper. But, we have to go quickly."

Keen lowered into a crouch and looked back over his shoulder where he knew his aunt and Molis were. He hated to think about lying to them, but he didn't have a choice. He had to go with Keen and this was the only way in his opinion. He needed Ezra to finally get over this so that they could live their lives like it was supposed to be lived. This was the only way that they could move on.

The three of them, plus Chopper, made their way to one of the smaller ships. It was a bit of a tight squeeze for the three of them with Chopper perched on top. However, Keen didn't mind it too much. Her ached his back so that he gave Leafshine and Ezra enough room. He looked out of the ship and held his breath, feeling his chest clench at the thought of how much trouble he would be in if they found out what he was doing.

He swallowed all of the fear and let out a breath of relief as he felt the ship rumble as it took off. He bid the base goodbye as they set off to find Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	54. Stuck In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keen, what's this?"
> 
> Keen turned his head and padded over to the golden dappled she-cat. She stretched out her paw and and pointed it at a small rock crevice. Keen marched forward and looked at the glowing crystal in front of him. It was glowing red and seemed to almost whisper things to him. Keen flinched back as he touched his nose to it, swearing that he heard Maul's voice above anything else.
> 
> “Ezra, Chopper! I think that there's something that you need to see," Keen roared with his fur spiking along his spine.

It didn't take long for them to reach a desert planet that Keen had never heard of before. He wasn't even sure why Kenobi would be on a planet like this. Keen hadn't cared much for Lothal, but at least Lothal wasn't all just sand and nothing more. This planet seemed to be entirely sand and nothing more.

It didn't take long for them to land on the surface. Leafshine clambered around Keen as he tried to steal a glance at the world around her.

“You're not missing anything, Leafshine," pointed out Keen as he lowered down so that Leafshine slid forward and off of his shoulder. "But, a heck of a lot of sand. Now, stay close and don't try to do anything heroic, got it?"

Leafshine flinched at being scolded by Keen. As soon as Keen turned around, Leafshine made a face behind him. Keen pretended like he didn't know as he followed Ezra out of the ship and toward the rocky landscape around them.

Keen had never been in a place quite like this before. Sure, he was used to sand and heat, but this was something entirely different. There were rocks everywhere and the smell of dust just wafted up around him. Keen grimaced at the thought of actually living here. Who would choose to live on a planet like this?

“Keen, what's this?"

Keen turned his head and padded over to the golden dappled she-cat. She stretched out her paw and and pointed it at a small rock crevice. Keen marched forward and looked at the glowing crystal in front of him. It was glowing red and seemed to almost whisper things to him. Keen flinched back as he touched his nose to it, swearing that he heard Maul's voice above anything else.

“Ezra, Chopper! I think that there's something that you need to see," Keen roared with his fur spiking along his spine.

Ezra came over and kneeled down, picking up the tiny crystal with the tips of his nails. It whispered again before it went out once more. This time Keen didn't hear it activate again. Keen grumbled under his breath and huffed. "What do you think that means?"

“I think that it means we're close," answered Ezra as he straightened and started to look around for more Sith Holocrons or bits of one. They had nearly no luck and Keen just started to dig at the earth.

There was a sudden whispering sound and Leafshine let out a hiss, lowering into a battle crouch. Keen understood what she was doing and did the same. They crept around, but kept it casual so that whoever was stalking them wouldn't notice that they were ready until it was too late.

There was a cry from a creature, but when Keen looked back he was immediately thrust back. He flew through the air and landed against the ship, his forehead slicing open. Keen groaned in dizziness as he struggled to right himself while everyone swam in front of him. ‘Since when did Leafshine have two heads,’ Keen thought.

Leafshine let out a screech as she dove for the creature’s legs. The creature seemed taken off guard as he stumbled back, head shaking around in an effort to catch sight of her streaming blur of a pelt. Leafshine climbed up to his face and sunk his teeth into his neck. Blood started to pulsate from the wound and the creature thrashed under her. She was eventually thrown off, but the damage was done. The creature stood to strike at her before his staff fell from his hand and he slumped over, dead.

Leafshine gave a triumphant nod and rushed back over to Keen, who was still laying limp beside the ship. "Keen, Keen! Wake up, Keen!"

Keen's eyes finally focused on Leafshine and he let out a deep breath, sighing heavily with his ears plastered against his head. "Why are you so blurry and why do you have a twin?"

“I do have littermates. Four of them!" Leafshine's ear tip flicked back and forth impatiently. "Just, never mind! You need to get up, Keen. We still need to fight."

Keen was partially aware of what was going on. He grunted as he turned and rose to his paws, his head throbbing and body aching. He squinted his one eye before he closed it as the blood continued to seep into it and blinded him in that eye. He let out a growl of frustration as he marched forward and joined Leafshine albeit on wobbly paws.

Leafshine leaped for another creature while Keen took one on his own. His size certainly helped, but Leafshine wasn't doing too bad for her size or her age either. Keen swallowed his worry for the kit as he leaped into the air with his wings spread behind him. He fell forward with his wing just managing to knock the creature backwards while he landed gingerly beside the creature.

Now that he was standing right next to it, he could get a better look at it. He couldn't help but grimace at the ugliness of it. How could the force make something so hideous and foul smelling? 

Keen snapped out of it as he turned and made his way forward. He saw Ezra being held down a couple tail-lengths away and he instantly dropped down into a hunter’s crouch. Unfortunately, he took one step and faltered as his head throbbed in a new way. He opened his eyes and lowered down, whimpering as he felt like his brain was going to just drip right from his ears. He let out a deep breath before the whole world went black.

Leafshine saw him fall and realized that she and Ezra were on their own for the time being. She noticed Ezra twisting and gasping as he tried to get away from the creature, legs and arms flailing as they fought to strike any inch of the creature. Leafshine let out a yowl as she pelted forward and leaped onto the creature’s shoulder. The creature threw her back and she skidded against the ground. She rose to her sore paws, but she felt her shoulder twinge as if she had stretched something.

Suddenly, Chopper came forward and electrified the creature. The creature fell backwards and screeched in shock before the rest of them headed away. Chopper drew back and came over to Ezra.

Leafshine darted to his side and purred against him. Ezra sighed and stroked her between the ears. "Are you okay?"

“I am, but I don't think Keen is! Please, you have to help me," pleaded Leafshine as she lifted a paw and pulled it at Ezra's hand.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock as stumbled to his feet. He managed to not fall flat on his face as he bustled over to Keen. He kneeled down and rested a hand on Keen's flank. It was still rising and falling. He then checked his pulse before he sat back. 

“It's not life threatening, but we need to get him out of the open before those things come back," Ezra murmured to no one in particular.

Leafshine nudged Keen's cheek, not feeling Keen push back against her. "How are we going to get him up?"

“I'll use the force. Do you think that you can smell out a cave or something," asked Ezra hopefully.

“Of course," exclaimed Leafshine as she puffed out her chest in pride. 

She bounded forward and spread her paws sideways, sinking her claws into the ground for stability. She lifted her head and opened her mouth to scent the air. It was just sand. If she was going to find a den, then she was going to have to rely on her other senses. Or, she could just hope that she stumbled into something.

Whirling sounded from beside her and she nearly jumped out of her pelt. "Chopper, what," she snapped with her ears plastered against her head.

Chopper took out his pinchers and pointed them at the sky. Leafshine looked up and let out a harsh gasp. She gagged as sand fluttered into her mouth, drawing backwards as she called over her shoulder. "Ezra?"

“What, Leafshine," he snapped as he looked over to her, struggling to keep Keen's body off the ground. He wasn't as light as he looked.

Ezra immediately gulped as he saw the darkening sky. He rushed forward, continuing to use the force to help Keen stay afloat. "We have to go, now!"

“Now," echoed Leafshine as she came over to Chopper, struggling to fight for a spot right beside Ezra. "What is this? I mean, is it common for sand to just fly like this?"

“It is during a sandstorm," Ezra explained as he looked around, still trying to use the force to keep Keen off the ground. But, it was clear that he coudln't do that forever. He would eventually grow tired and then were would be nothing that he could do. Leafshine wouldn't be able to carry Keen on her own shoulders. They were going to have to do something and soon.

Leafshine felt her fur prickle along her spine. "I-Ill find somewhere to go quick," she exclaimed as she marched forward. She slipped into a patch of sand with a huff, drawing back and grimacing. "How does anyone live here?!"

“I don't know," called Ezra as he stepped right over where Leafshine sunk down. "But we have to hurry!"

Leafshine took the lead again until she managed to find a small tunnel. She wasn't sure that they would all fit comfortably, but they needed to stay somewhere. She crawled to the entrance and opened his mouth to scent the tunnel. The scent around the tunnel was cold and damp. It was clear to Leafshine that there was no one else in the tunnel. It would be a fine place to stay for the night.

Leafshine crept through the entrance with Ezra following. He set Keen down before he and Leafshine pulled him through the tunnel. He let out a moan and Leafshine couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest for the wolf laying unconscious at her paws. The gash on his head was now filled with sand and Keen squirmed in pain. Leafshine leaned over and whispered comfortingly in his ear as she ran a paw through the gash in an effort to clean it up and stop it from becoming infected or irritated.

“Is he okay," Ezra fretted as he slumped against the tunnel wall with Chopper squished against his side.

“I'm not sure," meowed Leafshine thoughtfully, bile threatening to jump into her throat. "I'd feel a lot better if he woke up."

“Is there anything that we can try," Ezra pressed.

Leafshine touched her nose to Keen's ear, licked his cheek, and pushed on his shoulders. Keen showed no reaction to any of it. "I think that it's best if we leave him for now," she whispered as she curled around Keen's body, sighing heavily as she felt his heart beat against her.

She swore that Keen curled more into her touch, but Leafshine couldn’t be sure. She prayed that he would eventually wake up and wouldn't show any signs of a concussion. Blizzardstorm had taught her how to check for one, but she wasn't sure if she could even do it right. All she could do now was jut wait patiently until the morning came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen awoke with a gasp and looked around madly. He managed glance downward and saw a pretty dappled she-cat curled into a ball at his side. His thoughts seemed to mash in his head so that he could only focus on thing one at a time. "Leafshine," he asked hoarsely.

“Keen."

Keen rose to his paws and tried his best not to step on Leafshine as he made his way over to the entrance of the tunnel that he found himself in. He had no idea how he had gotten there and he didn't have anyone to ask. All he knew was that his pelt seemed to be burning from the inside out while a pit seemed to be appearing in the depths of his stomach. A shiver rippled down his body and tears collected in his eyes. 

It only took him one heartbeat for him to decide what to do next. He staggered into the sandstorm in a daze. He could hardly feel his paws connect with the sand. All he could hear was the hollowness of his own breathing in his ears. Each pant was an effort and everything was starting to blur right in front of him.

“Keen?"

“Mom," whimpered Keen as he took one more step. 

“Shhh," chided the voice, billowing through the sand swept landscape.

Keen gasped as sand started to fill his lungs. He gagged as he took one more step and fell face first into the sand, the whole world going black around him.


	55. Finding The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ezra," cried Leafshine as she darted over him, gripping her claws against Ezra's shoulders and shaking him awake.
> 
> He swatted her away as soon as he noticed her pulling at him. "Leafshine, stop." He tried to stifle a yawn. "It's still early."
> 
> “Keen's not here," she blurted.

Leafshine awoke with a start when she noticed that it was cooler beside her. Her head darted up and she turned around, her eyes widening in shock as she realized that Keen wasn't in the den and that his scent was stale right beside her. 

“Ezra," cried Leafshine as she darted over him, gripping her claws against Ezra's shoulders and shaking him awake.

He swatted her away as soon as he noticed her pulling at him. "Leafshine, stop." He tried to stifle a yawn. "It's still early."

“Keen's not here," she blurted. 

Ezra's eyes immediately opened as he swiveled to look at Leafshine. "What do you mean that he isn't here?"

“He's not here," Leafshine snapped irritably.’ Do you think that I would just tell you he's not here for some sort of sick joke,’ she thought.

Ezra crawled around the entire tunnel, checking for signs of Keen. It wasn't a large tunnel and Keen had been unconscious when they went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far. Ezra kneeled down and noticed frantic looking pawprints at the entrance to the tunnel.

Leafshine squeezed in beside him and measured the length of the prints. She frowned and drew backwards, her eyes round and unblinking. "You don't think that....." She trailed off, knowing that she couldn't finish her thought.

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "There's only one way to find out."

“But, the sand storm is still raging," Leafshine fretted. She knew that she shouldn't be selfish and be afraid for herself. But, it was just difficult for her to be completely selfless.

Ezra turned to face her, the agitation clear on his face. "If you want to stay, then you can stay. But, Chopper and I are going to find Keen. Do what you want."

He headed out of the tunnel without another word to Leafshine. The sand immediately covered him and Leafshine couldn't tell where he went. However, Leafshine knew that she couldn't stay. Keen had helped take care of her and she would do anything for him. She let out a snort before she bounded forward.

Her paws sunk into the and and curled under her claws. Leafshine let out a deep breath as her eyes narrowed to slits. She couldn't see her nose in front of her face. She couldn't hear anything either. But, she knew that eventually she had to bump into someone. 

“Keen! Ezra! Chopper!"

She wasn't sure if anyone could hear her and she coudln't yowl for long since the sand flooded into her lungs. She sputtered and coughed before she settled on just walking forward. She plastered her ears against her head and sent up another prayer that this would be over quickly.

“Leafshine!"

“Ezra! I'm coming!" Leafshine reared on her hind legs and looked around. She still couldn't see anything. "Um, can you just keep talking? I'll follow the sound of it."

Ezra kept calling out for her and Leafshine eventually followed the sound of it. It took a while, but she eventually found Ezra standing over Keen. Leafshine couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. The sand was still billowing all around him and more sand clotted in his wound on his forehead.

“Now what," Leafshine yowled, well aware that the wind was picking up again. "We can't go back to the den. I don't even remember where it is!"

Ezra looked at her thoughtfully. "We'll just have to carry him and keep going. Maybe he'll wake up then."

Leafshine titled her head. "Do you really want him to wake him right now? His wound is going to be infected and I'm pretty sure that he has to have a concussion if he's that disoriented."

“Alright, fine," Ezra began as he helped lift part of Keen's body onto Leafshine's shoulders. Chopper took other half and they shuffled forward in the sand in unison. 

Leafshine wasn't sure how long they walked, but eventually the storm died down. Leafshine could finally walk without spitting out sand or sneezing it out of her system. She had no idea how Keen was functioning, but she really wanted to get off of this awful planet so that Keen could get some medical help. 

‘Why is it that someone always gets injured when we do anything,’ she thought bitterly, adjusting her shoulders so that Keen didn't fall right off of her back.

She went to take another step when Chopper let out a strange noise and stopped dead. Leafshine looked over her shoulder as he dropped Keen's hindquarters. 

“Hey, what are you doing," she growled as she worked her claws against the sandy earth. "We can't just stop!"

Ezra turned around and came over to Chopper. Leafshine lowered down so that her underbelly was touching the ground as Keen fell from her shoulders. She spiraled around and rushed up to Chopper. She reared on her hind legs and pummeled her paws against Chopper's dome. 

“I think his power is depleted," sighed Ezra as he sat down and pushed his head against Chopper's cool metal. "Stay with me, buddy. Come on. Chopper!"

Leafshine didn't want to sound sour, but they couldn't carry both Chopper and Keen. She didn't want to bring it up, but they couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She paced around in a circle and shuffled her paws against the ground as Ezra tried to reboot Chopper.

“Ezra," sighed Leafshine as she brushed her head against his shoulder. "We have to move."

“We can't. We can't carry both of them," murmured Ezra as he brushed some of the sand from his hair, showering Leafshine's pelt.

Leafshine hung her head. "I know." A single tear of frustration ran from her eye, making them even drier than they already were. "Maybe we should head back. Obi-wan might not even be here," she pointed out stiffly. 

“And who says he's not?"

The voice sounded around them and Leafshine immediately pressed against Ezra in fear. She let out a hiss as she tried to defend herself and Ezra. "Who's there?"

There was a soft tread of footsteps before an older man came toward them. He had a long robe and his hair was silverish gray. His eyes were bright with wonder and he appeared as strong as he had ever been, even in the holocron that Adderfang had showed Leafshine.

“Great StarBound," cried Leafshine before she could stop herself. "Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

He bowed his head. "In the flesh."

Ezra spun around and looked him up and down. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Leafshine rolled her eyes as she shuffled over toward Keen, who hadn't moved since she and Ezra found him laying in the middle of the sandstorm.

“D-Do you think you can help us," asked Leafshine hopefully. She knew that it was straightforward and she had no idea who he was, but she couldn't leave Keen like this. He needed help and this man was the only one who could give it at the moment.

Obi-Wan ventured closer and kneeled down in the sand besides Keen. He lifted the wolf's face and pressed two fingers to the wound. Keen didn't move at all. Obi-Wan straightened and he used the force to lift Keen without another word, and with what appeared to be no effort.

“Yes. Come with me," Obi-Wan told them as he walked forward, just expecting the other two to follow.

Ezra went to push Chopper from his back, but Leafshine beat him to it. She arched her neck and pressed her forehead against his body and hauled it through the sand. "I got it," she puffed as she turned her paws sideways so that they gripped the ground and sand better. "Just stay next to Keen in case he wakes up."

Ezra nodded to her as he took off after Obi-Wan. Leafshine followed as closely behind as she could. She managed to arrive at Obi-Wan's homelike area a little after Ezra and Obi-Wan did. She let out a huff as she allowed Chopper to fall forward. He was just lucky that she hauled him along after all of the things that he would do to her and her littermates. Besides, what Chopper didn't know didn't hurt him.

She threaded over to the three of them and sat besides Keen. She started to lap at his fur, but after a few mouthfuls of sand she choked and drew back. "Sorry, Keen, but I'm going to have to wait until you take a shower or something."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he sat beside them on the sand, seeming to mash some sort of poultice. "Yeah, if you don't like the sand in your fur it's a hard place to live," Obi-Wan confessed as he dipped a hand into the poultice and spread the paste over Keen's wound over his forehead. It was an impressive gash and Obi-Wan couldn't help but sigh.

“I can do it," Leafshine blurted before she could even think of what she had said. Why would she want to spread poultice over Keen's infected, sandy wound? But, she had said that she would do it, so she just couldn't go back on it.

Obi-Wan passed over the bowl of poultice. "Here. Spread it over evenly and then wash off your paws. That stuff is dangerous if swallowed." 

Leafshine took a huge blob and dumped it on Keen's forehead. Before she started to rub it in. "Now you tell me," she mumbled into her chest fur.

It wasn't as bad as had anticipated. Her pads glided gently over the wound as she cleaned off the sandy blood. Once she was finished she took some leaves that Obi-Wan had left and pressed it to his forehead to leave all of the other crud out of it. Leafshine swore that she heard Keen let out a sigh of relief when it was finished. The poultice on the wound had to make the stinging and uncomfortable wound feel cooler and less painful. But, Leafshine couldn't be sure until he woke up.

“Now how did he get a wound like that," asked Obi-Wan as he sat on a fallen timber piece and started to make a small fire for the group of them.

Leafshine shuffled her paws. "Well, we ran into these really weird creatures with this speary things and they got him," she explained a she tried to recall exactly what they looked like. 

“Sand people," Obi-Wan murmured. "Or Tuskian Raiders. They're dangerous things. They're more animal than man, even though others could argue that."

“I don't want to hear anything else about sand ever again," exclaimed Leafshine as she shook out her pelt, sand falling all around her paws.

Ezra shot her a rare smile. It seemed like those two did nothing but argue the entire trip. "You wouldn't have survived long on Lothal, Leafshine."

“Maybe not, but I could survive better in the cold than you, Ezra," she shot back, flicking her tail over her back and laughing lightly.

Obi-Wan's eyes glittered in amusement. "You two remind me of myself and my Padawan a long time go. Now, do you think that I could get everyone's names before this gets too serious?"

“Sure! I'm Ezra Bridger, that is Leafshine, the droid over there is Chopper, and that is Keen," Ezra explained as he pointed to everyone in turn.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Those are all interesting names. Well, I take it that you know who I am?"

“Yes, sir," purred Leafshine as she padded over to him and leaped beside him. She sat beside him and curled her tail around her paws. "My grandfather is a Jedi, and my Dad and my brother are too. They look at your hologram message all the time. It really inspires them to be rebels."

“It seems that you have quite the family, Leafshine," Obi-Wan told her, still smiling. Leafshine wasn't sure why this was making Obi-Wan so happy, but she liked that she was making him happy. "Tell me more about them."

“Okay! My grandfather's name is Halftail and he was a Jedi in Order 66. He met my grandmother named Bine and another rebel. They fell in love and then Bine gave birth to three kits. She died as well as two of her kits, leaving only my father, Swifttail. Swifttail trained as a Jedi and then he met my mother, Adlerleaf. They fell in love and she gave birth to me and four of my littermates. Let's see, there was Eaglefeather: he died, Blizzardstorm: he is blind and is a healer, Snowfall: she's a Jedi pilot, and Adderfang: he's training to be a Jedi too. So, that's my family in a long version of it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's good to see that there are still families fighting in the rebel cause."

“No!"

Leafshine and Ezra spun around and were on their feet immediately. They looked at each other questionably before they crept forward slowly.

Keen suddenly shot straight up. He gasped for breath, hacking on the sand that had gotten into his lungs. Tears streamed down his pelt and through his sweaty fur. His wings spread out behind him and his claws gripped at the ground. Discombobulation showed on his face and Leafshine had no idea if he knew where he was.

“Keen," chided Leafshine as she came over to him, pressing against him and praying that he understood who she was and what she wanted to do. "Keen, it's okay."

Ezra sat beside his friend and rubbed his hand down Keen's back in an effort to calm him down. "Keen, what's wrong?"

Keen continued to gasp and sputter, blood running down his bottom lip as he frantically tried to catch anyone's gaze. "He's coming!"

“Who's coming," asked Obi-Wan as he faced Keen with gentle and concerned eyes.

Keen let out a strangled cry. "Maul. He's coming right now!”


	56. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maul, he's coming!”
> 
> Keen continued to whimper and thrash around, gulping and gasping in terror. Tears streamed down his face in terror.
> 
> “Keen, it's alright, it's okay," chided Ezra as he wrapped an arm around Keen's shoulders to calm him down. He had never seen Keen act this way before and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He looked over to Obi-Wan as if he held all of the answers and could help Keen better than Ezra could.

“Maul, he's coming!”

Keen continued to whimper and thrash around, gulping and gasping in terror. Tears streamed down his face in terror.

“Keen, it's alright, it's okay," chided Ezra as he wrapped an arm around Keen's shoulders to calm him down. He had never seen Keen act this way before and he wasn't sure how to fix it. He looked over to Obi-Wan as if he held all of the answers and could help Keen better than Ezra could.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and stretched out a hand, resting it against Keen's forehead. Keen started to calm down slowly, breathing heavily, snorting deeply with his ears twitching on top of his head. Blood oozed from his mouth and dripped onto the sand in front of him.

“Leafshine, go inside and get a wet cloth. It should be a minor injury, but wounds get infected easy up here," Obi-Wan assessed as he took his other hand and opened Keen's chin to gaze at what he could've injured.

Leafshine didn't need to be told twice. She pelted forward and into the hut that Obi-Wan called his home. She looked around madly as she tried to guess where she could even find a cloth. It wasn't exactly unorganized, but it was a little hard to navigate. 

She managed to open a drawer and she found what she looking for. She took the cloth and wet it, rushing out of the house and down to the bank. She skidded to a halt besides Obi-Wan and he took the cloth from her. 

“Thank you, Leafshine."

Obi-Wan pressed it against his lip and Keen stayed still as can be. His eyes had a vacant sheen to them and his breathing was shallow and raspy. Tears fell from his wide eyes and Leafshine wasn't sure how much aware of everything Keen actually was.

“There," murmured Obi-Wan as he leaned backwards, beaming at Keen. "Feel better?"

Keen didn't say anything. He swayed a bit on his paws, sighing heavily, blinking his eyes now rapidly. Obi-Wan frowned as he snapped his fingers on the side of Keen's head. His ears twitched, but his head didn't turn whatsoever. Obi-Wan looked closer into his eyes before he looked to Ezra.

“What," Ezra asked.

“I believe he has a concussion. That Tusken Raider must have knocked him out harder than I originally thought," Obi-Wan assessed.

Leafshine was afraid of that. She ran the symptoms over in her head and nodded to herself. ‘Disorientation. Bruising. Emotional Outburst. Dilated pupils. Yep, he definitely has a concussion.’

“Can we do anything," asked Leafshine hopefully. She didn't think that Blizzardstorm had told her what do to when someone actually had a concussion, only how to check for one.

Obi-Wan pressed his hand to Keen's forehead once more. "Try and speak to him and get as much out of him as possible. I think that he had something important to say and I think that he might tell either of you. I'm going to see if I can find something to help restart your droid."

“Thank you," whispered Ezra as he kneeled besides Keen, now trying to illicit some sort of conversation from the wolf. He had went from panicking and crying to now being as numb as can be.

“Keen, can you speak to us," whispered Leafshine as she arched her back from under Keen's throat to try and wake him up. "Please, Keen?"

Keen let out a moan as his eyes tried to move between Leafshine and Ezra. "Head hurts," he mumbled in almost a whisper.

Leafshine was pleased that he spoke. She didn't even really care what he had said. But, she couldn't help at purr at his words, even though they really weren't that funny. "I know, Keen, I know," Leafshine whispered as she touched her nose to his, hoping that didn't hurt him anymore.

“What happened," Keen asked.

“You took a pretty hard blow," Ezra explained as he ran his fingers through Keen's fur on top of his head. Keen let out a breath in pleasure as Ezra started to massage his skull. "And then you walked into the middle of a sandstorm and collapsed, but you did help us find Obi-Wan!"

Surprise showed on Keen's face as Ezra helped him lay back down. "R-Really," stammered Keen. "How?"

“Don't worry, you didn't walk right into him," joked Leafshine as she gingerly touched her paw to his ear in an attempt to cuff his ear affectionately. 

Keen smirked. "Maybe I should have." He shifted a bit as his head began to throb again. "I-I saw something. I saw something."

“You saw, what," asked Leafshine as she gingerly brushed up against him. Keen was actually opening up. She wanted to keep him talking for as long as possible.

“Maul," he moaned as if it was the hardest thing the had ever said. "I saw Maul. Maul is coming. I can smell him too."

Leafshine wasn't sure if he was actually telling the truth or not. She didn't think that he would lie on purpose, but he still had a concussion and she wasn't sure how lucid he really was. "Who told you Maul was coming," Leafshine asked.

Keen plastered his ears against his head as he thought hard. "I-I don't know," he suddenly stammered as he thrust a paw over one of his ears. "I just know."

“That's not good enough," Ezra muttered. "How are we going to truly know if it's just Keen's delusional guess?”

Leafshine didn't know how to answer. But, luckily she didn't have to. Obi-Wan appeared a few heartbeats later with an external power source that could probably reboot Chopper. He connected the two together before he looked to Keen.

“Feeling better," he asked him.

Keen nodded slowly. "I think, but Maul is coming! I know that he is!"

Leafshine rested a paw on his chest to stop him from going postal on Obi-Wan. She held him down and frowned. "Keen, we don't know for sure."

“But I do," exclaimed Keen indigently. He looked at them through hurt eyes. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Ezra's eyes softened. "We do believe, you, Keen. We just don't know for certain. I mean, I thought so too, but he hasn't shown up when we've been near him. You were probably right and I was just hearing Maul mess with my mind again. Wouldn't have been the first time."

Keen still appeared hurt that no one believe him. However, the heaviness in his head was enough to make him slump a bit against Ezra. "He will be coming and he wants to end you, Master Kenobi. I just know it."

Obi-Wan looked at him thoughtfully, stroking his beard for what felt like forever. He sat back on the logs and looked forward at the burning fire. Kindling snapped and dwindled away, but Obi-Wan's gaze never faltered. It was as if the entire world stopped in these few seconds of intimate concentration. 

“I will tell you what, I'll watch out for him, Keen, alright," Obi-Wan told him gently, as if saying that was the only thing that was going to make Keen calm down in the slightest.

Keen blinked his eyes. "A-Alright," he stammered as he rubbed a wing against one of his temples. 

“Master, what was it like during Order 66," Ezra asked when they finally had Keen settled on this whole Maul thing.

Obi-Wan once again stroked his beard as he thought back. "It was the worst time in my life. I lost a Padawan that I had trained almost my entire life. He was like a brother to me and he betrayed me and all that he vowed to stand for."

“Was that Darth Vader," asked Leafshine hollowly. 

“I knew him as Anakin Skywalker. Now he has taken on a new form. I assure you, he is nothing like the Anakin Skywalker that I used to know," confessed Obi-Wan darkly.

Ezra frowned. "I'm sorry, Master."

“Don't be. Without knowing the mistakes of the past, you can't learn what to do with your future," Obi-Wan told him with great wisdom in his words.

Leafshine beamed. This was the kind of wisdom that she had been hoping to hear. It was true, strong, and it was advice that she wasn't soon to forget. She longed for Obi-Wan to come back with her. She knew how much her littermates and her father could learn from him. But, she could tell that there had to be a reason that he continued to stay on this sandy planet. She could respect that. She was just glad that they found out that he was alive and sort of warned him about Maul in a roundabout way.

“Now, I believe that it's time for you to head back," Obi-Wan assessed as he looked at the group of them. "That's if Keen can make it back."

Keen looked over at him with determination shimmering in his still hazy eyes. "I can," he reassured, even though his voice was shaky.

“We'll help him," Leafshine cut in before Keen could argue. "Don't worry about us."

“And you shouldn't worry about me. But, if it's all the same to you, I think that it's best if no one knew that you found me," Obi-Wan asked, almost pleading.

Leafshine and Ezra exchanged a glance. ‘Why doesn't he want the rebels to help him? They could keep him safe. I mean, why lie about being alive all this time. What does that gain anyone,’ Leafshine thought in confusion.

“We won't," Ezra vowed. 

Leafshine still wasn't sure why it was such a big deal, but she didn't want to question anyone. She knew that they had come for what they wanted, and now they had a secret to keep. It should make everyone closer, Leafshine hoped.

“Thank you again, Master Kenobi," murmured Leafshine as she bowed her head in respect. After all of the stories that she had heard from her father about the incredible Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to be true.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly to her as to the Ezra and Keen. "You're very welcome. May the force be with you."

Leafshine purred as she pressed against Keen. He leaned on her with almost half of his entire weight as he struggled to stay upright. There was a huff from Leafshine as she beamed at Obi-Wan. "And may the force be with you," she purred back while she helped Keen forward.

Ezra stayed a little bit to speak to Obi-Wan. Chopper let out some sharp remarks and Keen let out a low growl as he spiraled around to face Chopper. "Chopper, let's go! Move your tail," spat Keen in frustration, but Leafshine guessed that it was just because he was in a lot of pain. His emotional stability was getting worse.

“Chopper doesn't have a tail," sympathized Leafshine, half to herself.

Keen let out another grunt as he limped forward, his shoulder thrown forward painfully as he walked. Leafshine had most of his weight, but she wasn't about to complain. She sighed heavily and plastered her ears against her head as she set off through the sand.

Suddenly, Leafshine heard the sound of a speeder. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. "Move!"

She arched her back and she pushed herself against Leafshine. Keen let out a yelp as he rolled sideways and into a small ditch. Leafshine leaped down beside him and pressed against Keen.

“Hey, what in Lupus's name are you doing," accused Keen as he bared his teeth in a snarl.

Leafshine thrust her tail against Keen's muzzle. "Shhh! I think that maybe your ramblings weren’t just you being crazy," she hissed urgently.

Keen fixed her with a troubled gaze. "What?"

Leafshine thrust her tail deeper into Keen's mouth to silence him. “Hush!” She lifted her head above the ditch a little and whimpered when she saw Darth Maul step from the speeder. He looked injured, yet he bore no wound. He crept forward, wincing with each step that he took. Despite this, the wildness in his gaze remained.

Keen scrambled up beside Leafshine, letting out a deep breath when he saw Maul. Panic showed in his own eyes as he tried to haul himself from the ditch. Leafshine pushed him backwards and he slumped back down, narrowing his eyes in anger.

“You can't show yourself," she warned with her ears plastered against her head. "They're on their own."

Keen looked like he was going to be sick and Leafshine felt the same way. This was danger like she had never encountered before and there was nothing that she could do about it.


	57. The End Of Maul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to help," Keen whimpered as he took a step forward.
> 
> Leafshine and Ezra both used their strength to hold him back. "We can't, Keen. This is Obi-Wan's fight, not yours," she sympathized as she hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

There was a sudden sound as Ezra jumped down besides Keen and Leafshine. Leafshine noticed that Chopper was lagging behind. A growl rolled in the back of her throat as she rushed forward. "Come on, Chopper," she snapped with her fur bristling along her spine.

Chopper fell into the ditch with them while Keen used his wings to push Ezra down. Ezra fell harshly into the sand and fixed his friend with a surprised gaze. "What's going on?"

“Look," Keen whispered.

Ezra's attention turned to Maul heading toward the fire that Obi-Wan and the rest of the team had occupied just heartbeats before. He faced the older man with a growl rolling in the back of his throat. His eyes narrowed and his lightsaber activated, putting out the fire instantly. Just the starry sky shone around them.

“We have to help," Keen whimpered as he took a step forward.

Leafshine and Ezra both used their strength to hold him back. "We can't, Keen. This is Obi-Wan's fight, not yours," she sympathized as she hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

Keen buckled his back a bit before Leafshine threaded herself beside Keen to hold him up. Keen stretched out his paws and arched his back in a long stretch as he tried to look over his shoulder. Leafshine pushed him back and helped him forward.

“It's going to be okay, Keen. Obi-Wan can take care of himself," she reassured, touching her nose against Keen's ear in an effort to calm him down. 

They managed to help him forward and toward the long ship that they had took. Leafshine helped Keen into him, with Keen continuing to slip dangerously out of it. Ezra quickly grasped onto his shoulders and helped him forward with Leafshine pushing from behind. They dragged him aboard and he looked barely functioning at this point.

“I'm going to take Keen to get some rest," Leafshine whispered as she stumbled under Keen's weight. She was now carrying the entire weight of the middle sized wolf. She was just glad that she wasn't carrying Bluefeather or Molis.

Ezra dipped his head as he and Chopper headed to the top of the ship. Leafshine managed to partially drag and half carry the wolf to the medbay area. She helped him onto a bed and slumped against the wall, panting hard.

She rose to her paws a few heartbeats later and lowered her head as she made her way forward. However, before she could get far, she heard Keen's voice behind her. 

“Leafshine?"

Leafshine turned around and blinked her eyes slowly. "Yes, Keen?"

“Please don't leave," Keen begged with his voice catching. "Please don't leave."

Leafshine knew that it was just the concussion talking. Keen would take care of her usually first, but he needed someone right now. She smiled as she padded forward and turned the lights off so that it wouldn't bother Keen's eyes or obviously pounding head.

“Yeah, I'm here, Keen," Leafshine meowed as she gave a comforting lap over his ear. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that. I won't leave you."

Leafshine flinched when she noticed that Keen was shivering. Fever must have taken over him, because his eyes had glazed over once more and his breath quickened. 

“Fever's spiking," Leafshine assessed as she racked her brain, thinking about what Blizzardstorm, Birchfoot, or her father would do if they were there. Unfortunately, Leafshine could only think about cool clothes or ice to press against him. It would give his body a jolt, but perhaps that was what it needed.

She left Keen's side, despite his yowling and headed over to the sink. She plunged her paws into it until she found a towel. She placed it under and wrung it out before she padded back over to Keen. She draped the towel over Keen and Keen let out a yowl of shock. His claws immediately thrust outward and he growled as if he was going to attack Leafshine.

Leafshine panicked and thrust her paws over his, struggling to hold him down. His paws churned under hers, fur spiking in alarm. "No, Keen! It's okay! It's okay," panted Leafshine as she pressed her full weight against Keen. "Keen, please!"

Keen gasped and Leafshine noticed that his one eye was extremely red. She had no idea what that meant, but she didn't think that it was good. All she knew right now was that she had to calm Keen down as best as possible. He couldn't help what he was doing, but Leafshine still prayed that he would just pass out or something. This was ridiculous. 

“You're safe, Keen, you're safe," breathed Leafshine in his ear as she leaned over him. That was the only way she could stop him from thrashing was when her full weight was on him. 

Keen whimpered. "Leafshine."

“I'm here, but you have to stop thrashing around. Please, stop," begged Leafshine as she blinked the tears from her eyes. The last thing that she wanted was to show weakness in front of him, but she felt bad for him and she could do nothing to help him. She was frustrated and tired. That wasn't a good combination.

Keen's tongue lolled from his mouth. "Leafshine."

“I'm here. What do you need," breathed Leafshine gently.

“What happens if Halftail doesn't make it," fretted Keen with his wings stretched out a bit, pushing against Leafshine.

Leafshine stepped over his wings so that he could stretch out and brushed a paw against his forehead, moving the towel a bit to douse him. "Shhh. Be quiet, Keen. You don't have to think about this right now. You have to just think about right now. You have to think about you getting better."

“But, what if he doesn't make it," asked Keen hollowly.

Leafshine licked Keen's ear tip. "I don't know, Keen. But, please, do we have to talk about this now? I'm tired and I really think that we have other things to talk about, alright?"

Keen froze and stared past Leafshine. Leafshine blinked her amber eyes and tried to catch his gaze. Keen let out a low growl as he pulled his wings close to him and partially closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

‘That was easy,’ Leafshine thought as she slid off of the table gingerly. She stalked forward with her fur plastered against her body, sighing heavily. 

“Leafshine?”

Leafshine froze, her front paw pointed forward before she cast her glance over her shoulder. "Yes, Keen? Do you need something?"

“Stay with me," the wolf mumbled.

That was something that Leafshine could do. She turned and bounded forward, sprang onto the bed, and landed besides Keen. She arched her back in a stretch before she laid down. She pressed against Keen's chest and felt his rhythmic heartbeat deep within him. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leafshine awoke when someone shook her shoulder.

“Leafshine, it's okay," whispered a voice that was calm, soothing, and growling. 

Leafshine's heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. "Dad," she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

Swifttail stretched out a paw and ran it through her fur on her forehead. He let out a breath of relief and lowered his head into his shoulders. "It's alright, Leafshine. You're safe at Chopper Base."

Swifttail sunk his teeth a bit into his daughter's scruff and pulled her from the table. She stretched out her paws to catch herself and brushed her head against her father's chest as if asking him to console her. Swifttail obliged without a word and draped his tail around Leafshine's neck and pulled her close, licking her cheek and whispering comfortingly in her ear.

“I failed, Dad, and I'm sorry," gasped Leafshine with tears streaming down her face.

Swifttail swiveled her around so that they faced each other. Swifttail had to arch his neck to be a little closer to his daughter. "You didn't fail whatsoever. But, I do have to say I wasn't thrilled to see that you left," Swifttail told her with a hint of growl in his words. "But, that's a topic for another day. I'd like to check you over before we go in, alright?"

Leafshine nodded as she allowed her father to sniff her all over her pelf and stretch out a paw and part her fur or move her forelegs. When Swifttail was satisfied, he nudged Leafshine's haunch. "Come on. There's someone who wants to see you."

Leafshine's ears twitched as she padded forward, brushing against her father until he took the lead. They headed off the ship and when they emerged, Leafshine noticed that it was late. She shook out her fur and picked up her pace as she saw her father make her way to the infirmary. She tried not to panic as she pushed her way into the room.

“Leafshine!"

Leafshine turned around and saw her sister pelting toward her. Snowfall slammed into Leafshine, knocking her paws right from under her. Snowfall touched noses with her and lapped at her cheek and then between he ears. Leafshine laughed as she pushed her sister aside.

“Snowfall, you're drowning me," meowed Leafshine sarcastically.

Snowfall drew away from her and lapped at her chest bashfully. "Sorry," she puffed. "But, I was worried about you! I didn't know where you went or why. I didn't think that you would just get up and leave."

“I know, but I had to, Snowfall," Leafshine tried to explain, even though she saw no point. 

Snowfall thumped her shoulder against her sister's, causing her to flinch ever so slightly. "I know. I told Dad that he didn't have to worry about you, but you know Dad. He'll always worry about us!"

“And he'll keep worrying about you until I can find away to tack trackers to your pelt. Now let's go," called Swifttail over his shoulder as he caught his daughters' gaze.

Snowfall and Leafshine snickered as they joined their father and followed his lead. Swifttail led them to a room before he stretched out a paw to block Snowfall from following Leafshine.

“He's in there," he meowed gently.

Leafshine peeked her head in there, her nostrils twitching as she tried to pick up the scent. The scent of wolfishness and sand bathed her tongue and made her nose itch. She didn't have to opened her eyes to know who it was.

“Keen," she gushed excitedly, but in a lower voice. She knew that he was still probably recovering from his concussion, so being loud right now was not going to help.

The wolf's crystal blue eyes opened and he beamed when he realized who it was. "Leafshine, come in," he barked with his paw flicking in the complete opposite direction.

Leafshine asked. "They drugged you up, didn't they?"

“Just a bit," Keen confessed with a goofy smile.

Leafshine reared on her hind legs and pressed her paws on the bed, staring at Keen. She stretched out a paw and brushed it through his still sweaty fur on his forehead. Keen shied away as if he noticed for the first time what had happened with Obi-Wan.

“Look, Leafshine I—“

“You nothing," interrupted Leafshine forcefully. "You had a concussion for Lupus' sake. I think that that allows you some wiggle room if you ask me. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. There's no need for you to be embarrassed over anything."

Keen blinked his eyes rapidly before he sat up a bit to look out of the door. When he realized that it was closed, he relaxed against the pillows. "You didn't say anything to your father, did you?"

“You know that I wouldn't. Besides, I really didn't have chance," answered Leafshine as she twitched her tail tip to and fro behind her.

Keen beamed. "Good. Good."

Leafshine could feel the exhaustion wafting off of him. She couldn't blame him. She was tired and she hadn't sustained a concussion. They would need to talk later about a few things that Keen had said, but now wasn't the right time. 

She slumped down, but Keen's ears automatically pivoted on his head. "Don't go."

“Keen," Leafshine began.

“Just for tonight. Or, just for a little bit," Keen murmured with his eyes downcast. "Please." 

Leafshine couldn't say no to him when he looked that pathetic. She would work on it, but for right now he was cute and pleading like that she just couldn't refuse. 

“You know I can't say no to you," joked Leafshine as she turned and kinked her tail over her back. "But, I guess I can stay for just one night as long as nothing happens."

Keen's eyes turned serious and hard as ice. "I would never—“

“Relax, Keen, I was joking," sympathized Leafshine as she jumped up beside him, balancing on the edge until Keen scooted over to give her some more room. 

Keen let out a breath as his eyes fluttered before they shut. "Yeah, I knew."

“Huh, sure you did," whispered Leafshine before she stretched out, pressed close against Keen, and drifted off once more beside her best friend.


	58. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mottled she-cat dipped her head and laughed a bit. "Sorry. I just thought that you heard me coming. You were so intune with your sense of hearing last I remember.”
> 
> “I've lost half of it and I have something on my mind," confessed Halftail as he moved his tail from around his paws on the rock so that there was enough room for Sorrelspeck to squeeze on the boulder beside him.
> 
> Sorrelspeck's eyes widened in understanding. She crept forward and looked at the space on the rock. "Do you mind if I join you? You sound like you could use some friendly company.”

The sun rose, or at least rose as much as it could, in the forest of StarBound. The boulder under Halftail's paws started to work away as he gazed at the beautiful sunrise. He was never up this early unless he had to be, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to relax enough to sleep. He had tossed and turned besides Bine all night before he finally decided to just leave and see if he could clear his mind. It wasn't working in the slightest.

“Halftail?"

Halftail turned and let out a breath of relief when he realized who was standing behind him. "Sorrelspeck, you scared me out of my fur!"

The mottled she-cat dipped her head and laughed a bit. "Sorry. I just thought that you heard me coming. You were so intune with your sense of hearing last I remember.”

“I've lost half of it and I have something on my mind," confessed Halftail as he moved his tail from around his paws on the rock so that there was enough room for Sorrelspeck to squeeze on the boulder beside him.

Sorrelspeck's eyes widened in understanding. She crept forward and looked at the space on the rock. "Do you mind if I join you? You sound like you could use some friendly company.”

“Sure," meowed Halftail as he scooted over even more.

Sorrelspeck leaped up beside him and arched her back in a luxurious stretch. Her eyes angled toward the sunrise that had occupied Halftail's attention. Her eyes glittered like the stars in her pelt. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I don't have much time to watch sunrises like this. I volunteer to watch some kits that died without a mother, so it's a little hard to be pulled away."

Halftail let out a soft purr until his heart plummeted. "Was this because you and Birchfoot never had kits?"

“No, no!" Sorrelspeck's eyes flashed in hurt at the memory. "I mean, I would've loved to have kits with him, don't get me wrong, but that didn't happen. I just have always liked kits and I thought it was best to give them someone stable to count on. It also occupies my time."

“I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, just thinking out loud so to speak," murmured Halftail as he cast a glance at his paws. They now seemed more interesting than the sunrise.

“Enough about me! Let's talk about you. Let's start with why you're standing on this boulder instead of inside with your beautiful mate," Sorrelspeck asked as she twitched her tail tip to and fro. 

Halftail wasn't even sure what to say. After all, he was a lot older than Sorrelspeck. He didn't want to bore her with these problems and he doubted even if she would understand them. Perhaps he could just politely ask her to leave. Or maybe he could—

“Earth to Halftail," joked Sorrelspeck as she butted her head against Halftail's shoulder in amusement. "Are you listening to me or is this the other half of your hearing giving out?"

“Very funny," laughed Halftail with his teeth showing good-naturally.

“I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me. Now, what's wrong and why can't you talk to Bine about it," pressed Sorrelspeck in a very determined voice. She had always been a spitfire, but now she was being even more so. 

Halftail worked his claws against the boulder. "It's just that Bine wouldn't understand. I mean, she supports me in everything, but this decision is mine alone and I have to make it today." He shot her a sideways glance. "Well, I guess it's my decision and now you're here to help me."

“Of course! I take it that this is about you and your comatose state, right?" Halftail nodded. "Well, I don't know if you know this, but I was given the choice too."

Halftail's eyes widened in absolute disbelief. "No way! I never knew that."

“And why would you have, no offense," inquired Sorrelspeck with a roll of her eyes. "I mean it's not like that you ever came here to chat much and no one really is supposed to. I'm not even supposed to tell you now."

“Then why are you," challenged Halftail as he spun to face her, his chest flared out a bit.

Sorrelspeck clicked her teeth together powerfully. "Because I want to help you. This way you can see what your life would be like if you were up here."

“It doesn't look too bad to me," commented Halftail with a half shrug.

Sorrelspeck twitched her tail tip to and fro as if she was contemplating something that Halftail couldn't even begin to understand. "No, you're probably right. It doens't look bad whatsoever. But, you have to think of those that you leave behind."

‘But what about me?! Can't I just think of me for a change,’ Halftail thought bitterly. He knew that it was selfish to think that way, but he couldn't help it. For once he just wanted to do what he wanted to do and not have to worry about anyone's feelings or thoughts. 

“Are you saying that I have to worry about my kit and grandkits? The crew? Rebels? The Ghost? Do I have to worry about everything," Halftail nearly shrieked like a newborn kit. 

Luckily, Sorrelspeck didn't comment on his childish comments. She just twitched her whiskers in understanding. "Halftail, I know that you care about everything, and I know that you want to think of yourself. But, you just can't, alright? I know you. I don't want to tell you what to say or think, but I do know that you wouldn't abandon them in a time of need.”

“But, what about Bine," complained Halftail as he worked his claws against the rock until the pain was more than just uncomfortable. 

“Bine will wait for you as if no time has passed. She will welcome you with tail erect and eyes glowing. But, if you leave Swifttail and those kits then how do you think they'll react? Do you think your son is strong enough to do this on his own yet? Are those kits strong enough? Do you think the crew will be okay with you? What do you think Bine wants?"

All of these questions were making Halftail's head spin. He wrinkled his nose just at the thought of leaving his mate. But, the thought of letting down his crew and family made a stone appear in his stomach. He just couldn't leave them, no matter how much he wanted to let go of the pain. He deserved a warrior's death and nothing less. He didn't need a death where he slowly slipped away, or worse, force Swifttail to make that decision for him.

Sorrelspeck stood up, looking proud of herself as she puffed out her chest and purred so loud that it would've drowned out whatever Halftail was saying. "I'm so proud of you, Halftail! That's the mark of a true Jedi and rebel member. You're doing what's best for them, and don't worry, you'll be back and see us all again."

While Halftail's mind was still reeling, Sorrelspeck leaped off of the rock and padded delicately away from the boulder. However, a question still remained in Halftail's head.

“Sorrelspeck," he called back as he slid down the rock and stood beside it. "May I ask you something?"

The mottled she-cat turned and twitched one of her ears. "Yes, Halftail."

“You said that you had the choice to go back to Birchfoot. May I ask why you didn't," Halftial questioned, praying that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

Sorrow showed deep in Sorrelspeck's eyes. "Because if I would've stayed and become Birchfoot's mate, then I would've never been allowed to have kits," she meowed solemnly. "I could never do that to him. That's why I stayed."

With that she padded away and slipped through the nearby bramble bush. Halftail's gaze remained locked on that bush as he enjoyed the sounds of the forest. The bird song overhead clashed with the streaming waterway of the nearby river. The smell of rosemary and honey lifted his spirits while every step he took reminded him of the softness of StarBound’s hunting ground. This was a dream. This was a fantasy. This could not be real.

With his stomach feeling like he had just eaten a live rat, he forced himself back to the den that he shared with his mate. It wouldn't be right just to leave and not tell her. He wanted to flee like a new born kit away from danger, but Bine deserved to know the choice that he made and why.

Halftail poked his nose into the den and immediately took in the warmth and comfort. He took another step forward and angled his head so that his remaining eye was more in the light than the other side of his head. He caught sight of the beautiful snow leopard sleeping peacefully. She was curled into a tight ball with her tail tucked over her nose. Her breathing was deep and slow, showing that she hadn't woken up yet.

Halftail prodded a paw against her ribs, expecting her to jump. Instead the she-cat lifted her head and didn't even have to open her eyes to know who was standing over her. "Halftail?"

“H-How did you know," stammered Halftail with his voice coming out as a squeak.

Bine couldn't help but laugh as she turned over onto her underbelly, her claws working against the ground. "I just knew that it was you. Now, you've come to tell me something, I presume.”

Shocked, Halftail took a frightened step back. "How do you know all of this?"

“I'm a StarBound cat, Halftail. I know more things than you until you become one yourself. I know how conflicted you've been these past few days. I knew that you would find solace in anyone that could help you, especially a cat that you know and trust," Bine explained.

“Sorrelspeck," gasped Halftail in shock.

Bine dipped her head. "Exactly. Now, how did it go?"

The way that Bine's eyes seemed to bore into his forced Halftail to look away. The love and hope in her eyes was just too raw, yet it reminded him so much of their son, Swifttail. It only sealed his decision to go back and see him. After all, he had promised Swifttail that he would always watch after him and that was what he would do. 

“It went.....well," he finally decided after contemplating a few different words that he could use.

Bine's whiskers danced in amusement. "You've never been good at this sort of thing, have you, Halftail?"

“No, I suppose not," he chuckled with his ears growing hot in embarrassment.

Bine leaned over and licked his cheek affectionately. Halftail purred before he nuzzled his muzzle against hers. They stood there for a heartbeat, locked in an eternal time of love. Halftail felt his heart expand whenever he was near her and he knew that she felt the same way.

‘How can I leave Bine like this? I love her so much and I never thought that I would see her again. But, how can I leave my son.’ Halftail thought his brain was going to explode from all these thoughts going on inside his brain.

“What have you decided," Bine asked suddenly.

Halftail felt his paws grow hot. "I don't know," he croaked.

Bine twitched her tail tip furiously. "I think that you do. In fact, I think that you've always known," she challenged with her chin tilted up so that she was more on his level.

Halftail bit his tongue to stop from snapping at her. ‘I have not always known! How dare you think that I'm that shallow?!’

Before the anger could fester, Bine intertwined her tail with his. He instantly relaxed with her body pressed against his. She rested her head on his shoulder and he couldn't help but flinch. She wasn't making this easy with all of the affection she was giving him. He didn't have that back home and he wasn't about to take another mate. He loved Bine and only Bine. He would see it as absolute traitorous to take another mate instead of her.

“Halftail, you have to let go. I will still be here, but our son needs you," Bine told him, her soft breath tickling his ear.

Halftail's ear twitched as a tear fell from his one eye. He turned around so that he didn't have to look at her, his voice catching madly in the back of his throat.

Bine lifted a paw and grasped his chin, pulling it around to face her. "I love you, Halftail. I love you more than all the stars in the outer rim or all of the planets that are yet to be discovered. But, as your mate, I have to advise you to do what is best for you. This is what is best for you and you know it."

Halftail allowed more tears to fall as he pressed his forehead against hers, taking in a deep rattling breath. "I will never forget you, Bine. I love you so much!"

“I know that you do. It will be okay. You'll see me again and to me it'll just seem like a blink of an eye," she told him as she draped her tail across his shoulders. "Now, let's find Tikren. He's the one who can send you back."

Grief weighed down on Halftail's shoulders as he forced his paws forward with Bine at his side. He was about to make decision that was going to effect the rest of his life. It wasn't an easy decision. He faced danger everyday, but he faced danger with his family at his side. He could't give that up.

‘I'm coming, Swifttail. I'm coming home.’


	59. It’s Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail gave a swipe of his tongue between Blizzardstorm's ears. Blizzardstorm pushed him away, but that didn't deter Swifttail. "I'm scared too." He stared off into space and breathed heavily. "Today is the day, you know."
> 
> “I'm aware," croaked Blizzardstorm.

Blizzardstorm sat at the edge of Chopper Base, listening to the spiders bicker and argue over what he could smell was probably once a piece of prey. Now it was a tuft of fur and some meat, but to the spiders it seemed to be treasure. Oh how simple that seemed. They fought over food and that's all that they needed. His life was so complicated with all the responsibilities he had at different times. There was no way that he could keep up with them all, yet he seemed to. 

“Blizzardstorm?"

Blizzardstorm jumped as he heard his father's voice behind him. Blizzardstorm let out a deep breath, his shoulders braced for battle. "Dad! You scared me out of my fur," he snarled.

Swifttail shrugged as he padded over to Blizzardstorm. "Sorry, kit. I thought that you heard me. Your ears are sharper than any cat I know."

Blizzardstorm sat down and lapped at the side of his paw, drawing it over his ear in embarrassment. "I'm not a kit anymore, and, no, my ears are not the sharpest," he nearly spat, the fur along his spine bristling.

Swifttail didn't comment on Blizzardstorm's attitude. He never seemed to, always giving Blizzardstorm more slack than his other kits. "What are you doing here at the border?"

“I just came here to think. I heard that Halftail used to do this," Blizzardstorm asked bashfully.

Swifttail dipped his head. "That he did. I can't count how many times I found my father just staring into space. But, he was always thinking about something. I just didn't understand it yet." Blizzardstorm flinched. "This is about Halftail, isn't it?"

Blizzardstorm's snowy white pelt puffed up in indication. "No!" He hung his head, his tail swiping around his paws. "Maybe."

Swifttail gave a swipe of his tongue between Blizzardstorm's ears. Blizzardstorm pushed him away, but that didn't deter Swifttail. "I'm scared too." He stared off into space and breathed heavily. "Today is the day, you know."

“I'm aware," croaked Blizzardstorm.

Swifttail instantly drew his tail around his youngest kit's body to draw him close. Blizzardstorm rested his head against his shoulder, taking in a few hitching breaths. Swifttail couldn't blame him. He felt the exact same way. However, he hadn't know how Blizzardstorm was thinking since he was always so strong. He was a healer, so he couldn't show his emotions often. Unfortunately, it seemed like he couldn't hold it back any longer.

“I know, I know," chided Swifttail gently, still lapping.

Blizzardstorm tried to push him away, but he kept falling back into his embrace. "I don't want to loose him, Dad."

“I know. I don't want to loose him either," Swifttail murmured softly. "But, it's not fair to him. Don't you think that he's in pain just laying there?"

Blizzardstorm nodded. "I-I know that he's in pain," he confessed.

“Then you know what is best," Swifttail asked.

Blizzardstorm nodded once more. "A-Are you going to tell everyone?"

“That I am. Follow me. You should be there," meowed Swifttail as he led his way back to the middle of the base where everyone was probably getting ready for the next and very important mission.

Blizzardstom reluctantly forced his paws to move as he followed his father down the slope. His heart quickened in his chest. He had no idea what he was going to say, or if he'd even be asked to stay. All he knew was that he couldn't not be there. His father would need support of his own, especially after being bombarded by questions of all angles. The least he could do was at least stand there. 

They made their way into the main area where everyone was either eating or talking. Zeb and Ezra were arguing about something. Leafshine, Snowfall, and Adderfang were wrestling in the corner, battering each other with a flurry of paws. Molis and Bluefeather were dozed off in the corner, leaning against each other for support. Keen was pacing while keeping a close eye on the kits, especially Leafshine. Hera and Kanan sat at the table, their heads bowed in conversation. Chopper whizzed around at their feet while Sabine kicked him a bit when he got close. Birchfoot had secluded himself to a corner, licking his lips in distain.

Blizzardstorm immediately made his way to his mentor, rubbing his cheek against his. Birchfoot forced a purr, but Blizzardstorm could tell how down in his spirits he was. "Hi, Birchfoot."

“Hello, Blizzardstorm. You're up early this morning. Didn't you have the night shift?" 

Blizzardstorm shrugged. "Er, yeah, but I couldn't sleep," he confessed shyly. That was a sore subject before the two of them that Blizzardstorm was sleeping less than normal, or at least less than Birchfot considered normal.

“I see," meowed Birchfoot as he turned his head to look at Swifttail as he padded to the middle of the room, his tail tip twitching. "What is your father doing?"

Blizzardstorm bit the inside of his lip. "You'll see," he meowed decisively.

Swifttail let out a yowl that pulled everyone's attention. "Please, gather around to hear my words," he called, his voice already breaking.

Blizzardstorm felt his paws lead him forward with the senior healer following. All three of his littermates and Keen clustered on the other side, their ears pricked to hear Swifttail's announcement. Hera and Kanan followed Molis and Bluefeather slowly. Zeb and Ezra jogged over, Chopper trying to intercept them. Sabine kept more toward the back, arms crossed against her chest and eyes down.

“I-I've called you all here to tell you something very important, concerning my father," Swifttail began.

Leafshine bounded on her paws. "Is he going to wake up?"

“Not exactly," confessed Swifttail as he stared at his daughter with round and unblinking eyes.

Leafshine looked as though she had been punched in the gut. "What do you mean, 'not exactly'," she inquired with a furious lash of her tail.

Swifttail's gaze rested on his daughter. "I have decided that I'm going to take Halftail off of life support."

There were furious yowls and caterwauls that greeted his decision. Swifttail seemed to expect this as he lowered his head into his shoulders, sighing heavily.

“You can't do this," accused Molis with his hackles rising to face the young Jedi.

Swifttail faced Molis with serious, yet respectful eyes. "It's not your decision, Molis," Swifttail told him as plastered his ears against his head. "I'm sorry."

“Isn't there some other way," begged Snowfall, tears catching in her eyes. "Please?" She looked around madly for someone to help her or at least explain all of this. "Someone? Anyone!"

There was a soft sigh as Birchfoot took a step forward. He suddenly looked older and weaker than before. His limp was much more prominent while his eyes were blank and dull. His pelt was thinning and no longer had the distinct marks that made Birchfoot, Birchfoot. His breathing was raspy and labored while discharge clotted around his eyes. It appeared that he hadn't groomed in moons and the despair came off of him in waves. 

“I have something to say," Birchfoot began with his chin lifted.

Swifttail stormed over to him. "If you're going to tell me that I should keep him alive then you can just—“

“That's not what I'm going to say, Swifttail," muttered Birchfoot with a roll of his eyes. "I was going to say that this is probably what's best for Halftail. He's in pain, I know that he is. He doesn't want to be in pain any longer and that's not what he deserves. Let him join the ranks of StarBound and be with Bine again.”

Snowfall and Leafshine started to sob silently, pressed against each other as they shook with each cry. Adderfang curled around his sisters protectively. He shot his father a glare with his eyes narrowed in rage. He ducked his head back down and Swifttail forced himself to look away.

He padded past Hera and Kanan. Kanan, surprisingly, hadn't said anything. Swifttail was sure that he had something to say, but he didn't want to say it in front of everyone. This would be a conversation for another day. Or maybe not.

“Swifttail, may I speak to you," growled Kanan.

Swifttail turned around to face the blind Jedi. He was suddenly very thankful that he couldn't see how wide his eyes were. "Y-Yeah, Kanan," he stammered as he looked over his shoulder at his son. "How about you go on ahead and I'll be right there, okay?"

Blizzardstorm squinted his eyes at Kanan in distrust before he nodded slowly. "Sure. Don't be long."

Swifttail forced his fur to lay flat as he padded forward, leading Kanan into an unoccupied room. He was sure that someone was listening in, but he couldn't do anything about that. He stepped in with Kanan following before he slammed the door, baring his teeth a bit at him.

“What do you want," Swifttail challenged.

“Is that anyway your father would want you to speak to a Jedi," Kanan asked.

Swifttail raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have no idea," he answered with a powerful shrug of his shoulders. "I probably would have if my father would still be here!"

“He is still here and you want to end his life," snapped Kanan.

“That is not what I want to do whatsoever," roared Swifttail. Everyone could probably hear him now, but he didn't care. "I want him to be alive as much as you, but I don't want him to be in pain and he is in pain! Can't you see that? Do you want him to live in a shell forever?"

Kanan stayed silent for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke. "You can't undo this, Swifttail. You can't."

“And I wouldn't want to," Swifttail pointed out with his ears flattened against his head as he marched toward the door. He didn't have to deal with this. It wasn't his fault that everyone seemed to be against him on this. It wasn't their choice. It was his choice and he had already made it.

He marched forward as he darted through the base. His paws barely connected with the ground as wind rushed past his head, tears threatening to pool from his eyes. ‘Does Kanan really think that this is easy for me?! He's my father! I don't want to do this, but I can't let him be in pain either!

The pain that was coursing through Swifttail was more real than he could ever express. No one knew what he was going through. He literally had his father's life in his paws. He wished that no one would have to go through this again. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. All this was was torture.

He forced composure as he made his way into the infirmary. He passed a few of the other healers and dipped his head to them in turn. He wouldn't loose his politeness. Besides, some of them he outranked even though he didn't technically practice as much as Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot did. 

He stopped by his father's room and let out the breath that he didn't even know that he was holding. A ripple of fear traveled through him as he held his breath, tears now pooling in his eyes. He swallowed down a sob as he padded in, his entire body shaking. His paws felt numb and his hearing seemed to block out everything. 

“Dad," asked Blizzardstorm when Swifttail hesitated at the entrance.

Swifttail gave his head a shake as he forced himself inside. The smell in the room was that of cleaning supplies. It was as if they were already ready for the inevitable and they were just waiting for Swifttail to give the word. Soon it would be used for another patient just like Halftail. Halftail would be forgotten and Swifttail would have to go on with his life.

“Swifttail!"

Swifttail jumped at his son's harsh tone. He looked into his blind eyes as Blizzardstorm twitched his tail tip to and fro. "Do you want to say goodbye?"

Just the thought of saying goodbye made Swifttail's throat seem to close. He hunched over as he crept over to his father's bed. "Give us a minute, Blizzardstorm, please. I-I'll call you when I need you," Swifttail stammered, holding his breath despite himself.

Blizzardstorm brushed his tail against his father's flank. "Don't be too long, Swifttail. We don't want to draw this out anymore than it's already been drawn out." With that he headed out of the room and left Swifttail feeling hollow. 

Once the door closed, Swifttail pushed a chair toward Halftail's bed. Halftail was still as unresponsive as ever. Swifttail stuck a hopeful glance at the monitors, but nothing happened. Swifttail plastered his ears against his head as he grasped his father's paw. 

“I'm sorry, Halftail. I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't. I don't want you to live in pain for the rest of your life, and this is why I'm doing this." Swifttail shook his head. "I-I really don't know if you can hear me or not and right now I really don't care. I'm doing this for myself. I just love you so much and I'm sorry. I have to do this."

Swifttail sat back and knocked on the closed door. Blizzardstorm padded in and twitched his tail tip. "Are you ready," he asked hollowly.

“I am. Do you want to say goodbye," Swifttail offered.

Blizzardstorm hung his head. "I already did, as did the rest of my littermates. We knew this was coming," he meowed as he padded forward on soft paws.

The two came over to Halftail's bed and seemed to look at him for a long time. Finally, Swifttail looked at him. "Do you need me to do this?"

Blizzardstorm bristled the fur along his spin in preparation. "I-I can do it," he confessed with his throat seeming to close. 

Swifttail watched as his son walked over to the monitors. If he would've been able to take this burden from his son then he would've done it. But, this was something that Blizzardstorm had to do on his own. 

Blizzardstorm reared on his hind legs and felt around, struggling to connect his paw to what he needed to. Eventually he found exactly what he needed to and a few tears fell from his blind eyes.

“I'm sorry," he squeaked like a new born kit.

Blizzardstorm turned off the machine and it wasn't long before a loud beeping noise filled the room. Blizzardstorm turned it off as quickly as possibly, his breath hitched as he tried to contain his grief. He brought a paw to his mouth to stop from vomiting. 

Swifttail rushed over to Blizzardstorm and helped him over to Halftail's bed. They laid over Halftail's bed as the life just seeped away from him. 

There was no heartbeat. There was no pulse. There was no breathing. He was cold to the touch. It was complete silence.

One of the greatest jedi of the rebellion was dead.


	60. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help," yowled Swifttail over his shoulder. "We need help in here!"
> 
> Immediately personal was in there in a moment, Birchfoot among them. The older tom looked like he saw a ghost and just stood there for a few heartbeats, his limp leg dragging behind him.
> 
> “Birchfoot," begged Blizzardstorm as Halftail kicked him right in the gut. Blizzardstorm let out a gasp and fell sideways, clutching his side almost protectively. He slumped onto the floor, grunting with his face still twisted in pain.

It happened before Swifttail could even process what was happening. He jumped when he heard what was happening.

A breath.

Blizzardstorm felt it too as he jumped back, nearly falling from the bed. Swifttail rushed forward and caught his son before he could plummet. But, he was just as shocked as Blizzardstorm when he saw what was happening in front of him.

Halftail thrust up a paw and yawned the oxygen mask right from his face. His body buckled and his eyes widened in shock. Terror took place in his eye while he thrashed around, pulling his IV right from his paw. He let out a yowl of pain as blood trickled from the opening.

Before Blizzardstorm could even process what he was doing, he threw himself over his grandfather. He grasped his shoulders, growling as he fought to hold him down. "No, Halftail!"

Just hearing his son saying his father's name broke Swifttail out of his own frozen fear. He leaped back onto the bed delicately and looked at the monitors as they went haywire. Halftail's breathing started to slow and Swifttail thrust the oxygen mask back over his face. Halftail didn't care for this in the slightest as he tried to rake his claws against Swifttail's cheek.

“Help," yowled Swifttail over his shoulder. "We need help in here!"

Immediately personal was in there in a moment, Birchfoot among them. The older tom looked like he saw a ghost and just stood there for a few heartbeats, his limp leg dragging behind him.

“Birchfoot," begged Blizzardstorm as Halftail kicked him right in the gut. Blizzardstorm let out a gasp and fell sideways, clutching his side almost protectively. He slumped onto the floor, grunting with his face still twisted in pain.

As soon as someone took over for Swifttail, he immediately rushed over to his son. He lifted Blizzardstorm’s paw that was curled around his underbelly and immediately saw the deep rake marks. Blizzardstorm's face was still twisted in agony, so Swifttail guessed that it was fairly deep. Blizzardstorm also had a high pain tolerance for a kit.

“It's okay, Blizzardstorm. We'll get you patched up," Swifttail vowed with a protective and comforting lick between Blizzardstorm’s ears.

A small smile played on Blizzardstorm's lips. "Thanks," he panted as he rose to his paws, Swifttail there to add support if needed. "But what about Halftail?”

“I think that Birchfoot has it here," meowed Swifttail with a quick glance over his shoulder. Just the concept seemed like a dream to him. He had watched himself turn off the machines and then he had sprang to life? If he had known that then maybe he would've done that sooner. 

Blizzardstorm gave a tiny nod of agreement as they headed from the room slowly. They ducked into an unoccupied room where Swifttail could quickly stitch Blizzardstorm up. It was in his tender underbelly place, but with some antibiotics it would be fine in a few days.

Swifttail started to pour some rubbing alcohol over the wound and Blizzardstorm jumped in pain. Swifttali decided to distract him the best he could. "So, Halftail coming back, huh?"

“I still don't think that that can be real," murmured Blizzardstorm, his blind eyes widening in terror.

Swifttail felt the same, but he had to remain calm. "Yeah, I.....that's crazy!" He threaded a needle and started to sew it up, Blizzardstorm only grimacing slightly. "But, I guess we should just be thankful that he's back, not wonder exactly how and why."

“Yeah," agreed Blizzardstorm as Swifttail covered his wound with a bandage. Blizzardstorm seemed to visibly relax after that, his head drooping a little and his tail curling protectively around the wound.

“Rest," chided Swifttail as he touched his nose to his son’s ear. "I'll let everyone else know what's going on."

Blizzardstorm nodded as Swifttail turned off the lights and padded from the den. He dodged some frantic healers and tried to pretend that they weren't seeing to his father. He plastered his ears to his head with his tail drooped and dragging behind him. This was not a conversation he was wanting to have

He turned into the main base where they were discussing battle techniques that they wanted to use on their attack on Lothal. Swifttail stood at the entrance and cleared his throat loudly.

Molis turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of something?"

This is important," Swifttail nearly begged as he looked up to look to Hera. She would be the most sympathetic out of all of them. "The most important!"

There was a deep sigh before Hera nodded to the crew. "Okay, Swifttail. What do you have to say?"

Swifttail had thought it over in his head, but as soon as he was standing there facing everyone his mind just went blank. How could he explain this cryptically and them not think that he was totally crazy? Sure, he had pulled the plug on his father and he had sprang back to life. This was not going to be easy.

Swifttail," prompted Bluefeather gently. "You wanted to tell us something?"

Swifttail gave his head a fierce shake. "Er, yes! I just wanted to let you all know that something happened and Halftail is alive," he blurted like a Padawan talking to his Master for the first time.

There was silence at first before the air was filled with murmurs and mumbles.

“How can that be?"

“That's impossible!"

“It's not natural!"

The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end. "Silence! I'm trying to explain something here," he muttered with a low growl, his lips peeled back ever so slightly.

Leafshine crept forward with Keen at her side. Swifttail had noticed that his daughter had been spending more and more time with the blue furred wolf, but now was not the time to think about the two of them becoming closer. "How could Halftail come back to life if you were going to take him off life support," questioned Leafshine in a defeated whisper.

“I'm not sure, little one," confessed Swifttail as he ducked his head to his daughter’s shoulder. He then raised his eyes to address everyone else. "But, I do know that it's not a hoax. I wouldn't do that to you all. I don't know how it happened or why, but we'll figure it out."

Kanan stood and came over, leaning over to whisper in Swifttail's ear. "Take me to him. I want to talk to him."

‘That's probably not a good idea, but if anyone can get through to Halftail, it would be Kanan,’ Swifttail mused silently. "Alright, but do everything that I say. The last thing that we need is him freaking out again."

Swifttail slipped out of the base silently with Kanan at his heels. The Jedi Master was completely silent while Swifttail tried desperately to say something to him. However, no words came to his tongue.

The two of them slipped wordlessly into the infirmary. Swifttail could hear Kanan's heavy breathing and he could tell that he was afraid. He wasn't sure of what, though. Kanan and Halftail had a great relationship. Why worry about what he would say? 

Swifttail stopped at his door and hung his head. "You should probably go in without me. I don't think that Halftail wants to see me right now."

Kanan nodded wordlessly and opened the door slowly. He slipped in, using his senses to detect the room around him. He stopped as he swiveled his head in Halftail's general direction. He could hear his friend's painful breathing and he could still smell the sickly scent, but at least he was alive.

“Halftail," asked Kanan gently.

Halftail's ear suddenly perked up as he tasted the air. His eye was still a little blurry and drugs were coursing through his body. He had tried to ask exactly what they were giving him, but no one would seem to answer him. It was if he was cursed or something.

“Kanan," breathed Halftail in relief, voice raw from lack of use. "Thank the force!"

Kanan brought over a chair with the force and sat on it backwards while he stretched out a hand toward Halftail's forehead, ruffling the fur between his ears. "Did you think that I was going to go anywhere?"

Halftail shook his head. "I guess not, but you're the first one to actually talk to me. It's like everyone else tiptoes around me and won't even look at me and I have no idea why."

“Halftail, you came back from the dead. I think that may be the reason," sympathized Kanan sternly.

Fear churned inside Halftail's belly. He ducked his head into his head and faced Kanan a bit when his eyes finally concentrated on the Jedi in front of him. "I-I know," he stammered.

“You knew!" The accusation was clear in Kanan's voice. "And you didn't say anything?" 

Halftail shrugged. "Look, it's a long story and you probably won't believe any of it. But, I can tell you that I had a choice whether or not to come back and I chose to come back," he explained softly.

Surprise showed on Kanan's face. "So, you could've chosen to be with Bine and you chose to come back? Why?"

“Because I couldn't leave my son, or my grandkits, or my crew." He gave a weak smile. "I couldn't leave you either, at least not after all that you've done for me."

Kanan couldn't help but smile as he draped an arm around Halftail's shoulder and gave him a small squeeze. Halftail suddenly froze as he tasted the air and scented his son. Sure, he knew that his son's scent would linger, but this was different. He knew that his son had to be close by.

“Swifttail?"

No answer.

“Swifttail, I know that you can hear me," meowed Halftail tersely. 

Kanan straightened and gazed over at the entrance, where Swifttail was still standing politely. "Swifttail, I think that you were giving the invitation to come in."

Swifttail waited a few heartbeats before he forced his paws forward. He looked up to his father's bed and it took a few more nudges from Kanan before he actually obeyed. He jumped up on another chair and faced his father with downcast eyes that showed how much he didn't want to be there.

Halftail longed to meet his son's gaze, but he would settle for just hearing his voice at the moment. "Swifttail, are you alright?"

“Me," echoed Swifttail in shock with his jaw set squarely. "Wh-Why would you care about m-my feelings right now?" His voice was shaky at best and had a cold edge to it. It sounded like he was indifferent to most of it. 

“I've always cared about you, Swifttail. You know that. Why would you think that I didn't care," Halftail questioned.

“Because of what I tried to do," screeched Swifttail so loud that the entire infirmary probably heard him. "I went in there to pull the life support from you. I tried to pull the plug and instead you sprang to life! What do you think that makes me? A bad kit? A traitor? I don't know, but I do know it's not good!”

Halftail looked at his son with sympathy and trust glowing in his eyes. "Swifttail, I don't blame you for anything. I didn't even know and you were doing what you thought was right at the time with the information you had. I had nothing to look forward to and I was in pain. You knew that and you were the only one willing to help me."

Tears showed in Swifttail's eyes as his face crumpled. "I'm so sorry." Saliva started to drip from his open mouth and mix with the snot coming from his nose. "I'm so sorry!"

Halftail stretched out a paw and wrapped it around Swifttail’s shoulders, pulling his son toward him. Swifttail sobbed into his father’s chest with his shoulders quaking with each frantic breath. Halftail murmured gently into his ear to try and calm him down.

“Halftail! Halftail!"

Swifttail quickly composed himself as Leafshine, Snowfall, Blizzardstorm, and Adderfang all darted in. They skidded to a halt as they looked at their grandfather, their eyes wide. It was as if they couldn't believe that he was alive, even though they saw him right in front of their noses.

Halftail let out a purr. "Yes, it's me," he meowed gently. "Would you like to greet me, or would you just like to stand their with your mouths gaped open?”

They let out soft purrs of excitement as they bombarded their grandfather with a rush of licks and purrs. They rubbed against Halftail and Halftail nuzzled each of them in turn. Swifttail sat back by Kanan and just watched his four kits in front of him, excited beyond belief to be with their grandfather.

“You did the right thing," murmured Kanan.

The fur along Swifttail's spine bristled in agitation. "Really," he snorted. "Trying to kill my father was the 'right thing'?"

“Not that. You trying to make up for it. Besides, without your doing that then perhaps Halftail wouldn't have come back to us," he told Swifttail.

Swifttail beamed as he saw Blizzardstorm and Halftail touch noses, both of them acting as if they hadn't seen each other in years. That was worth all of the grief and pain that Swifttail felt. He had no idea if he had been the one to bring Halftail back to life, but he would sure take credit for it now.

“Yeah, I guess that I did," Swifttail meowed as he allowed the sounds of his kits' joyful caterwauls to fill his mind.


	61. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message started to play and it made Halftail's blood run cold in his veins. "Thrawn knows....." The transmission cut out after those two short words and whispers erupted around them.
> 
> “Hush," chided Kanan as he rested his palms against the transmitter. "Us acting in hysteria isn't helping anyone."
> 
> Halftail gave him a nod of agreement as he ran his tongue over his bottom teeth. "If Thrawn knows then this must mean that we are in danger here," he growled thoughtfully. It seemed that whenever they thought they were getting ahead they always took two steps backwards.

“That's it. One pawstep at a time," breathed Blizzardstorm as he stood next to Halftail, their muscles brushing in case Halftail lost his footing.

Halftail swiveled his head around, gritting his teeth in discomfort. "This is easier said than done," he panted, his ears shoved forward as he struggled to place one paw in front of the other. Each step was just agony and purely difficult. It was as if his body forgot how to work. 

Blizzardstorm dipped his head. "I know, but you're doing great. You're trying and that's what counts. It's not always easy, but it's worth it. Do you think that I gave up just because I couldn't see?"

He lifted his gaze to meet his grandfather's and Halftail immediately flinched. Sure, he knew what Blizzardstorm's eyes looked like, but they were still a little daunting to look at when Halftail was this close to him. He plastered his ears against his head and tried not to say anything. Blizzardstorm reminded him so much of Swifttail and it was as if Halftail was staring down his son. He shuffled his paws against the ground and let out a low growl in the back of his throat.

Blizzardstorm pushed his head against Halftail's shoulder gingerly. "Let's go again before I have to help Birchfoot."

“Birchfoot," echoed Halftail in surprise as he took another step forward with his paws almost faltering. Blizzardstorm was right there and tensed his muscles as he pushed his grandfather upward. "I haven't seen him lately. Where has he been?"

“He's been around, but he's not doing too much. I think his leg is bothering him," explained Blizzardstom as he swept his tail across the ground. 

Halftail had noticed that the lead healer had been limping more than usual. But, he hadn't asked the tom how he felt. He knew that Birchfoot’s and his relationship had been strained since he had woken up from his coma. He also knew that he had to make things right eventually with the healer, but not right now. He was finally getting along with Swifttail, Kanan, and his grandkits. He was pretty sure that that had never happened before and he needed to focus on that before he made anything right with anyone else. He knew that it was backwards, but he had bigger things to worry about right now.

“I'm surprised that no one has spoken much about the briefing," Halftail meowed as he licked a paw and drew it over his ears as he tried to take a small breath. That would be better than just falling sideways on Blizzardstorm.

Blizzardstorm sat beside him and curled his tail around his paws. "I think that everyone is just waiting for Hera to give the word. You know that her and Ezra have everything under control." 

The thought of Ezra being in control of anything made the fur along Halftail's spine stand on end. Sure, he didn't understand everything that had happened when he was in a coma, but the past wasn't exactly projecting good thoughts. Halftail lashed his tail against the ground before he took a tentative step forward, lowering his head into his shoulders for added balance.

“Do you think that I'll be well enough to participate," panted Halftail as he continued to lumber forward since Blizzardstorm didn't like when Halftail took long breaks. He said that his body would tense up. 

Blizzardstorm shrugged. "I would say no, but I know that you wouldn't listen to me even if I did say no," he meowed as he flicked his tail against Halftail's shoulder to steady him. 

“You know me only too well, Blizzardstorm," Halftail grunted when he turned his head to the entrance as he heard the sound of footsteps. He beamed as Kanan walked in.

Halftail summoned his strength and walked over to him. Blizzardstorm kept close, but he let Halftail do much of the work. Halftail had been exercising every day to regain at least some of his strength that he had lost. He had lost a lot of weight lately, but he was working tiredly to gain it back. Every member of the crew had spent time with him and Halftail had been more than grateful.

“It's time," Kanan told Halftail when Halftail brushed his back against Kanan's boot. "If Blizzardstorm or Birchfoot says that you're ready, of course.”

Halftail's face fell. "I better not ask Birchfoot. He'll say no, but Blizzardstorm might agree," he meowed with a wink to his grandkit.

Blizzardstorm ducked his head with his tail tip twitching behind him. He let out a sigh and even though he was blind he knew that all eyes were on him. "Well, I suppose that going to a briefing won't be too hard, but I haven't agreed to everything else yet," he confessed with his back arching. Disagreement showed on his face as if he completely disagreed with what he had said. 

“Thanks, Blizzardstorm," meowed Halftail as he brushed his whiskers against his grandson's cheek. "Let's get going."

Halftail padded forward slowly with Kanan and Blizzardstorm beside him. Blizzardstorm helped Halftail when he stumbled and Kanan made sure to be aware of Halftail's breathing. Halftail hadn't had a fit in a while, but that didn't mean that it couldn't come on suddenly. He knew Halftail now and he was sure that he was lying about how he felt most of the time.

They finally made it to the briefing area and Halftail let out a breath of relief. His muscles were practically throbbing. It seemed to have taken them forever to make it to the briefing, even though the briefing was in the same spot that it always was. When he was a few paces beside it, he heard a purr and turned to see his son stranding in front of him with his shoulders cocked forward. 

“Swifttail, looking awfully proud today," Halftail commented, looking at the way that his son's chest puffed out almost in pride. 

Swifttail let out a snort of amusement. "And you're not proud? After all, this is one of the biggest missions that we've had to deal with. This could really bring us close, don't you think," he asked with his tail tip twitching in amusement. 

Halftail dipped his head. "I couldn't agree more with you."

“Are you going to be able to fight," Swifttail inquired hopefully.

Halftail shuffled his paws. He had been very quiet about whether or not he would be joining them in anyway, shape, or form. "We'll see. Now, Swifttail, if I'm not beside you then are you going to be okay?"

“Dad, I'm an adult now and have four kits of my own, who are getting older everyday. I think that I can handle a mission without my father beside him." Halftail's face fell and his whiskers twitched. Swifttail immediately backtracked. "But, I wouldn't have been okay without your teaching. You taught me what it's like to be a Jedi, but more importantly, what it's like to be a father, especially after Adlerleaf died."

“You've really taught me a lot, Swifttail. You were the only light in my life after your mother died," meowed Halftail with his voice straining with the effort to keep his voice controlled. "I think that you and your kits have done more for me then you will ever truly know."

Swifttail let out a deep purr in the back of his throat before they touched foreheads to each other. They drew apart when the caterwauling of excited chatter burst forward. Everyone swiveled around as Leafshine, Adderfang, and Snowfall pummeled forward. Blizzardstorm would be by later, probably with Birchfoot, but for now the three kits seemed to be enjoying one of the first missions where they would all be together in and they had very important jobs.

Suddenly, the hologram flickered to a very ominous red color. Alarm lit in Halftail's remaining eye while he swiveled around with a growl rolling in the back of his throat. "All young away," he ordered sternly. He didn't need them to have to look at this if it was something that they couldn't unsee.

There was a sigh as Adderfang nudged Snowfall's shoulder while Leafshine reluctantly following, paws dragging. Blizzardstorm contemplated staying, but clearly thought better of it as Birchfoot let out a low growl of warning with his ears showed forward. Blizzardstorm turned and shuffled forward with his head bowed. Luckily, Molis joined his side, breathing softly between his small ears. Blizzardstorm purred while the rest of the group joined them.

The only ones who were left was Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Halftail, Swifttail, and Bluefeather. Halftail had been tempted to grab Adderfang and tell him to stay, but he didn't think that Adderfang was ready yet. He was still training and he was far from ready to get through this.

The message started to play and it made Halftail's blood run cold in his veins. "Thrawn knows....." The transmission cut out after those two short words and whispers erupted around them.

“Hush," chided Kanan as he rested his palms against the transmitter. "Us acting in hysteria isn't helping anyone."

Halftail gave him a nod of agreement as he ran his tongue over his bottom teeth. "If Thrawn knows then this must mean that we are in danger here," he growled thoughtfully. It seemed that whenever they thought they were getting ahead they always took two steps backwards. 

“Well, we can't just give up," argued Swifttail with his tongue sticking out partially from his teeth, a growl rolling in the back of his throat as he worked his claws against the ground. "Can we?"

“Of course not, but it's not about getting anyone off of Lothal," confessed Bluefeather. Her head was bowed and her fur seemed plastered against her skinny body. "It's about getting us all out safely."

Suddenly, part of the message shorted out and Commander Sauto vanished. Halftail and Swifttail exchanged a glance of knowing while silence took over. It was followed by worried whispering from bowed heads. Halftail twitched his tail tip to and fro while Swifttail started to pace almost between Ezra's spread legs. He muttered into his chest fur with his fur prickling in unease. 

“Okay, okay, calm down," chided Hera as she gazed at those who were still listening.

“Calm down," echoed a Commander that they hadn't seen before. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

Bluefeather straightened as she stretched out her wings. "We have new rebels coming through. They can hold them off while the rest of us escape," she suggested hopefully.

There was a gruff sound from the commander who had spoken before. "It's too dangerous. It's total suicide."

“It's our only hope," Bluefeather pleaded with rounded eyes like moons.

Swifttail reared on his hind legs with his front paws perched right beside Bluefeather's wings. "I agree with Bluefeather! We must fight and help those that can't help themselves. We're rebels, aren't we? We all knew what could happen and that's why we have to be willing to sacrifice our lives because of it."

There were soft murmurs of agreement while Halftail gave a tiny nod to his son. He had no idea how Swifttail was able to always rally those around him, but he seemed to just have that knack. He let out a snort as he drew back, nodding to Hera as if asking her what the plan actually was.

Hera let her squadron away from the transmitter and Halftail was more than thankful to leave it behind. The other rebels didn't seem to understand what they did or why. Halftail had accepted that they did things differently, but they got the same results. Everyone just had to back off and let them do what they did and just listen to them. That did not appear to be happening, however.

“Kanan, I think that you, Swifttail, Halftail, Ezra, and Adderfang should try go up there," Hera suggested.

Swifttail twitched his whiskers in unease. "Isn't it risky sending that many Jedi up there," he wondered.

Halftail hated to disagree with Hera, but he agreed with his son. The last thing they needed was for the ship to be taken and them all to be captured. There would be nothing that the Empire would trade for their lives. They were too valuable.

Kanan hung his head. "Take Swifttail, Adderfang, and Ezra. I think that Halftail and I have something else that we must do," he whispered darkly.

“We do," asked Halftail with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, we do. We must seek out the one who has always guided us while we've been on this base," Kanan replied as he lifted his arm and immediately clenched his fist as if he was angry beyond compare.

Halftail's eye widened to reveal that white around his iris. "Bendu? Why do you think that he would help up now? Hasn't he not been speaking to us," Halftail pointed out. He distinctively remembered trying to seek out Bendu and not being able to find him. He had searched high and low for him. It had only resulted in him being frustrated when he found absolutely nothing except some fallen leaves, which could've meant anything. 

“We have to at least try," Kanan pointed out hopefully. "Are you with me?"

Halftail didn't believe that he had a choice. He wasn't about to just leave Kanan and he knew that his son had everything under control. "Alright," meowed Halftail before he met Swifttail's gaze. Swifttail padded around and touched his nose to his father's ear. "Will you be alright?"

“Of course I'll be okay! You should know me better than that, Dad," Swifttail meowed with his paw flicking forward. 

Halftail gave a tiny nod as he took a step back beside Kanan. Kanan and Hera said goodbye while Halftail walked away from his son. He longed to say goodbye to his grandkits, but he decided against it. He didn't want to make it worse for them, and the way that he saw it happening, was if he pressed them. It was best if they just left quietly.

Kanan grabbed the nearest speeder and Halftail climbed aboard behind him. He sunk his claws into the speeder and Kanan's body before they sped forward. They arrived at their usual spot and Halftail immediately climbed down from the speeder. He padded forward and looked around, his ears twitching on top of his head.

“You would think that someone this big would be easier to spot," pointed out Halftail as he leaped onto the nearest boulder.

Kanan plodded on at his side and turned his head around with his ears trying to take in as much as Halftail could. "Bendu," called Kanan in agitation. "Bendu!"

There was a sudden shifting of the ground and Halftail immediately leaped back from the boulder and slithered back onto the ground. Kanan knelt down beside him and looked forward at the huge mass of Bendu standing right in front of him. Halftail shoved his ears forward as Bendu spun around and looked at them with anger showing on his eyes.

“What are you angry about," asked Halftail as he looked up to Bendu. "You're not the one who was abandoned!"

“I have not abandoned anyone," Bendu pointed out as he tapped his paw against his beardlike projection. 

Kanan raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Really? Then why haven't either of us been able to speak to you? You always told us that we could ask you for advice, but then you weren't there for us."

A growl rolled in the back of Halftail's throat knowingly. He couldn't believe that Bendu could stand there with a glare on his face as he looked to Halftail and Kanan. "Don't make this our fault. We didn't do anything wrong and now all we want is advice on what we should do now," he muttered.

“You know that I am a balancer of the force. I don't want either side to succeed," Bendu told them.

Halftail was about to lunge forward when Kanan stuck out his arm to stop him. "It's not worth it, Halftail. If he doesn't want to help then you can't force him to."

Halftail ground his teeth together as he shoved his ears forward. "Look at me, Bendu," he commanded in an unwavering voice.

To his surprise, Bendu actually swiveled around to gaze at Halftail. "What do you want to say that you haven't already said?"

“Well, first off, I wouldn't expect you to understand loyalty or the affection that you could feel for a family. My family is exceptionally important to me. I lost my mate long ago and I thought I didn't have anything anymore. But, once my son was born and he blessed me with four grandkits, my life changed. I can't imagine not being with them and them not being in my life," Halftail explained feverishly. "And I would do anything to protect them, even give up my own life. If you won't help me, then that's fine. But, you have to live with that." He bared his teeth as he breathed heavily, his chest heaving.

Kanan thought about clapping for his friend, but he didn't. He was as furious with Bendu as Halftail was. Yet, he wasn't sure what he could do about it. If Bendu couldn't help them then they would find someone else. They had leaned on themselves for long enough and a force wielder couldn't stand in their way.

“You know that I have to remain neutral," Bendu continued. 

“Then you are a coward," flashed Kanan.

Halftail kinked his tail over his back. "You think that you can remain here without choosing a side and you can't. No one is truly bias and you know it," he growled, quoting what Birchfoot said almost every day. No one was void bias no matter how much they tried to fool themselves.

“I've existed here longer than the two of you and you know it," Bendu snapped as he took step forward. The dust billowing around Halftail and Halftail took in a breath until he let out a painful cough. "I led you here. You felt the pull of me and now you've wasted it and it's your fault."

“Our fault," echoed Kanan in surprise. "Were you ever our friend?"

“I am no one's friend Kanan Jarrus! You should know that. I was never your friend." The sand started to swirl madly and Halftail had to sink his claws into the sand to stop himself from falling backwards. His claws scraped against the hard ground and he yelped when he flipped into Kanan, thrusting him backwards. Kanan reached an arm around Halftail's body and the two braced themselves against another tree. Halftail lifted a hand to shield Halftail's remaining eye while Halftail plastered his ears against his head. He tried to make himself seem as small as possible as sand started to engulf his fur and fill his ears.

It seemed as though as soon as it had started, it stopped. Halftail stayed pressed against Kanan before he trusted himself to open his one eye. It burned desperately, but he didn't want to complain. Instead he threaded himself from Kanan's body and stretched out each paw in turn to test for soreness. He wasn't injured, but he was jarred a bit.

“Are you okay," fretted Kanan as he battered at his ear desperately. Sand trickled out and Kanan frowned.

Halftail dipped his head. "I'm fine," he panted as he coughed up some sand. "A little dirty, but I'll look forward to a bath in a little bit."

Kanan chuckled until Halftail's comm started to go off. He lifted it and pressed his muzzle against it, breathing heavily. "Halftail here."

“Halftail, the fleet was pushed back," Bluefeather gasped on the other end.

“What are you talking about," snapped Halftail with his fur standing on end. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had only went to see Bendu a little bit ago; how had things gone so wrong since them?

There was a whimper on the other side from Bluefeather. "We've lost! And they're coming for the base!”


	62. Thrawn Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's no way that we can fight all of them off," Keen barked as he swiveled his head so that he could look at Ezra, who appeared just as troubled as Swifttail and Keen. "We're going to have to retreat."
> 
> Ezra shook his head adamantly. "That can't be an option. There must be another way!”
> 
> “Yeah, us being killed or captured," shot back Keen sarcastically.

The ship quaked under Swifttail's unsteady paws. He extended his claws as he sprung from a small crate to the copilot seat besides Ezra. Ezra scooted over so that Swifttail had room. Swifttail pushed out his fur as he let out a low growl in frustration. This was not going how he wished it would go.

“I knew that Thrawn was coming, but now like this," Ezra fretted.

Swifttail squinted his eyes before he turned his head over his back. "Keen! What do you make of all this," he called to the wolf that he had managed to drag along before he and Ezra had taken off. He wished that Halftail had been with him, but Keen was a proud Jedi even though he had shipsickness most of the time.

Keen padded in and let out a breath, his nostrils slightly twitching as he watched the scene unfold. "It's not good," he barked as he swiveled is head over to Swifttail. "They're blocking our escape at an alarming rate right now.”

Swifttail's hackles rose as he looked at the scene in front of them. Ships exploded while debris floated all around. They weaved back and forth through numerous ships in an effort to escape, but to no avail. Swifttail couldn't help but bare his teeth in frustration as Keen leaped right beside him so that their fur brushed.

“There's no way that we can fight all of them off," Keen barked as he swiveled his head so that he could look at Ezra, who appeared just as troubled as Swifttail and Keen. "We're going to have to retreat."

Ezra shook his head adamantly. "That can't be an option. There must be another way!”

“Yeah, us being killed or captured," shot back Keen sarcastically.

Ezra knew that both of his friends were right. They didn't stand a chance against Thrawn now that he knew that they were coming. No one stood a chance and Ezra knew it. Keen and Swifttail were just more vocal in their opinions. 

It wasn't long before Chopper chimed in and Ezra was forced to accept it.

“Fine," Ezra sighed as he motioned for Keen to grasp the controls and steer them out of there.

Keen did as he was told and wrapped his wings around the steering. He banked the turn sharply and Swifttail nearly flipped onto Ezra. Swifttail let out a growl of agitation as he shook out his fur. "Could this get any worse?"

There was suddenly a blast that caught the side of the ship, causing it to quake. Swifttail bounded over to Keen as he watched the wolf point at a group of fighters. "I think it just got worse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail jogged along besides Kanan as Kanan slowed a bit on their bike. He suddenly jolted as his comm went off and he answered it quickly. "Kanan and Halftail here."

“Kanan! You and Halftail have got to get back immediately," urged the voice of Hera on the other side.

“We're going as quickly as we can," Kanan told her while the two of them noticed that the sky started to light up as if glowing green stars had hung themselves over the planet. 

Halftail twitched his whiskers. "What are those?"

“Nothing good," answered Kanan in alarm. "We have to get back to the base, now!"

Halftail bristled his fur as he picked up the pace. However, as soon as he darted forward to take another step toward the base a laser shot forward and slammed right where Halftail had meant to land. Halftail let out a screech as he flew backwards and slammed into the nearest plant. He felt his head jolt backwards, forcing him to lay sprawled at a strange angle.

He tilted his head a bit once he got his bearings and his eyes turned slitted as he watched Kanan's speeder exploded where a shot collided. He flew forward with his visor flying in the opposite direction. Kanan grunted in pain as he landed with debris burning around him. He struggled to get up as his head turned around madly, even through he couldn't see.

“Halftail," Kanan called urgently.

Halftail let out a small cough. "H-Here," he choked out as he shoved his paws under his body as he tried to force himself to sit up. 

Kanan rested a hand on Halftail’s back and felt his muscles contracting as he struggled to stand. He let out a grunt of pain with his head starting to throb. Alarm showed on Kanan's face. "This was a bad idea."

“No, it's fine," Halftail argued as he staggered forward. If it was one thing that he didn't want to do it was have a fit right at this moment. So, he squeezed his eyes together tightly and let out a hefty breath. It was getting harder and harder to stand and his paw was starting to involuntary shake.

Quick a as a whip, Kanan stretched out his hand and tucked it into his pocket, pulling out a syringe of golden liquid. Halftail didn't even have time to contemplate what it was before it was thrust into his foreleg. Halftail tensed with his back slightly arched. Kanan winced as he felt around and injected the liquid into Halftail's body. Halftail felt it burn for a few heartbeats until it subsided. He relaxed and sighed heavily, his paws uncurling on themselves and taking the tension with them.

“You good," Kanan fretted as he picked up Halftail's face by the chin so that they had to look at each other.

There was a slow nod from Halftail as he rested his had against Kanan's thigh as he hauled himself to his shaky paws. He almost fell into Kanan, but Kanan gripped Halftail's shoulders and helped him stand. He didn't let go for fear that Halftail would just fall and have another fit.

“Just relax," chided Kanan as he rubbed Halftail between the shoulders. "Relax."

“I don't have time to relax, Kanan," Halftail puffed, swinging his head from side to side with a growl rolling in the back of his throat. "We have to get back to base! The crew is there. My grandkits are there!"

“And they won't want to see you flopping and seizing so sit down!" Halftail had never heard Kanan yell at him like that. Halftail let out a growl as he sat down and tucked his paws under his chest. He let out a silent huff before he turned his head upward to gaze at Halftail with slitted eyes.

Kanan lifted Halftail's paw and flicked at his foreleg. Halftail felt the sting where the needle had pierced his skin. He lowered his head and growled softly. Kanan set it down and checked Halftail's pulse at his neck since it was stronger than at his foreleg. Halftail tried not to groan as Kanan assessed him the rest of the way, nodding when he thought that Halftail was acceptable.

“See, I'm fine," Halftail meowed strongly.

“Perhaps, but I still think that Birchfoot should have a look at you. You haven't been on your paws for long after your coma," Kanan told him as he sat down beside him. 

Halftail saw the exhaustion on his face and he sighed as he rested his head on Kanan's thigh once again. Kanan stretched out a hand and massaged Halftail right between the ears. Halftail let out a moan of thankfulness as he touched right where it ached and rubbed his claws through it. They sat there for a while until Kanan's comm went off.

“Kanan, are you okay? If Halftail okay?"

“We're both fine," reassured Kanan in a soft voice. "We were just knocked off of the trail a bit."

“We need both of you back at base as soon as possible," Hera exclaimed, the panic edging her voice. "Thrawn is about to release a full scale assault on us and I'm not sure if we're ready for it."

Kanan looked at Halftail reluctantly. The tom needed rest and running around back to base was not the ideal form of it. However, Halftail lashed his tail and let out a fierce growl. Kanan knew that Halftail would have his hide if they didn't start moving. Besides, Hera would probably do the same. He neutrally caved in, nodding slowly. 

“Alright, we'll be there as fast as we can. Kanan out."

Kanan clicked off his comm off and forced himself to his feet. Halftail stood up besides Kanan with his back slightly arching in the effort to stretch. He licked a paw and drew it over his whiskers, sighing heavily.

“You better not pass out on me, Halftail," Kanan warned dangerously.

Halftail shrugged. "I can't make any promises, you know that." He blinked his eyes against the sun as he tried to keep himself as level as possible. "I'll try my best, how about that?" 

Kanan smirked as they joined side by side and walked back to base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bad idea. Bad idea. Such a bad idea. Did I mention that it was a bad idea?"

“Shut your muzzle, Keen," seethed Swifttail as he spiraled around to face the blue furred wolf. The blueish wolf had been pacing and rambling on for what felt like moons. Swifttail just wanted to skin him alive to finally get him to be quiet. "I can't focus with your thoughts being shouted ever couple heartbeats!”

Keen looked at him quizzically. "Now who's shouting?"

Swifttail let out a hiss of annoyance as he was about to dart forward. Ezra quickly broke them up before either one of them could hurt the other unintentionally due to the rising tension. Ezra pushed Swifttail back and Swifttail immediately set to growling softly. His tail lashed and his ears pivoted on his head as he stood on the offensive. Keen just leaped back with his fur still bristling and eyes narrowed at Swifttail.

“This isn't helping anyone. We've made our decision. We need Sabine's help and the least we can do is ask. Are we all okay with that? Can we just work this out for now," Ezra asked accusingly.

The two exchanged a heated glance. Keen looked at his paws and played with a stubborn tuft of fur. Swifttail looked up after he looked at Keen and nodded. "We're ready, Ezra, don't worry."

“With you two I'm always worried."

Swifttail smirked as he felt their small ship land. He nodded to Keen and Keen smiled as he pelted forward, his paws barely touching the ground as he joined Ezra's side. Keen flew over until he was forced to land. They brushed up against each other as they bustled out on Sabine's home.

“Keen? Swifttail? Ezra?" Sygal questioned.

Keen turned his head and smiled when he saw Sorrelspeck's father, Sygal. His eyes shone when he saw them as he padded over, his long legs gracefully touching the ground. 

“Sygal, it's so good to see you," breathed Swifttail in relief. "But, we really need your help. It's urgent. We need to spread to Sabine."

“I'll take you right to her," vowed Sygal as he turned with his tail kinked over his back, an invitation to follow him. 

They didn't need to be told twice. They pelted after Sygal as Sygal pushed his way into the main room. Sabine, Tristen, Tyba, and Sabine's mother were all clustered together. They looked up in surprise when they saw Sygal with part of the rebel crew.

“Ezra? Keen. Swifttail! It's good to see you," Sabine exclaimed as she came over and gave Keen a small hug. Keen licked her cheek and she giggled.

Ezra smiled. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a social call. We really need your help."

“What happened," asked Tyba.

“Thrawn attacked all of our rebel fleet and we couldn't do anything about it. We escaped, but we need support. They're heading for our base," Swifttail explained with round eyes.

Keen quickly projected the image of their base and Thrawn's ship out for them to see. Hope showed on Swifttail's face. "Please, help us."

“I don't think that we can," confessed Tyba.

Shock showed on Swifttail's face. "Please! You have to help us."

“I'm sorry, Swifttail," Sygal meowed softly. "But, we have to think of the safety of our family."

Fury showed in Swifttail's eyes as well as hot tears. "My kits are in there. I will do anything to save my kits and I won't just let them die! You know what that's like so please help me save my kits' lives."

Sygal and Tyba looked at each other and Swifttail saw the conflicting thoughts dance across their faces. Sygal sighed as he looked up to Sabine's mother. "I'm conflicted," Sygal confessed.

“We can't," Tristan cut in. "I'm so sorry."

Keen bared his teeth as he looked at Swifttail. His eyes were vacant and he shook on his paws. Even though he and Swifttail had their fair share of disagreements, Swifttail could never loose those kits or it would destroy him. Keen understood that, even though he didn't have pups of his own. 

“Sorrelspeck wouldn't have just abandoned anyone who needed help and you know it," Keen broke in with his ears shoved forward. 

Sygal looked to his mate before he took a step forward to Swifttail. The grief was already prevalent on his face at the thought of his fallen daughter. Their eyes met and Sygal purred as he looked over to Swifttail and then over to Sabine. "I think that we should help."

Sabine's mother waved her hand as she stood as she walked over to Sabine, who was looking up at her with pleading eyes. "May I please help them," Sabine asked.

Her mother nodded slowly. "I can not tell everyone to risk their lives, but I can allow you to take any Mandalorians that would like to help."

Sabine beamed. "Thanks, Mom."

A deep purr rolled in Swifttail's throat. Now they would finally have a chance to protect their base from Thrawn.


	63. Cry Of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blizzardstorm!"
> 
> Blizzardstorm lifted his head as he noticed someone standing over him. He gasped as he took in the scent of his mentor standing right over him. Birchfoot's limp let dragged behind him while he inched himself forward so that he hovered right over Blizzardstorm, his eyes shinning in sympathy. "Are you okay?" 
> 
> "Birchfoot, I couldn't find you," Blizzardstorm whimpered.
> 
> "It's alright," reassured Birchfoot as he licked Blizzardstorm between the ears. "You're alright. I won't leave you, but we really have to go."

"Birchfoot! Birchfoot where are you?!"

Panic showed on Blizzardstorm's face as he spiraled around, struggling to breathe. Everything was happening so fast and he struggled to make sense of any of it. He couldn't see and the rest of his senses weren't helping him much either. The sound of shots and shouting made it impossible for him to navigate while everyone was bustling around. Scents were mixed up as well as sounds and he felt like he kept bumping into someone, but he wasn't sure who it was. Alarm pulsed through him as he crumpled down with his paws pressed against his ears.

"Blizzardstorm!"

Blizzardstorm lifted his head as he noticed someone standing over him. He gasped as he took in the scent of his mentor standing right over him. Birchfoot's limp let dragged behind him while he inched himself forward so that he hovered right over Blizzardstorm, his eyes shinning in sympathy. "Are you okay?" 

"Birchfoot, I couldn't find you," Blizzardstorm whimpered.

"It's alright," reassured Birchfoot as he licked Blizzardstorm between the ears. "You're alright. I won't leave you, but we really have to go."

That seemed alright by Blizzardstorm. The snow leopard rose to his paws and pelted forward with Birchfoot helping him on either side to make sure that he didn't run into anyone or loose his way. Periodically he would shove Blizzardstorm's shoulder forcefully and force him in the other direction. Blizzardstorm stumbled a bit, but he quickly regained his composure.

They slowed a bit when Blizzardstorm recognized the voice of his three littermates. He let out a yowl in an effort to call them over.

He felt soft fur press against him and it only took him a heartbeat to realize that it was Snowfall. "Are you okay," Snowfall fretted. "I couldn't find you!"

Blizzardstorm gulped. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," he confessed as his whiskers twitched.

"We're sorry," meowed Adderfang as he looked to his brother. "I would've come and gotten you if I would've known that you weren't behind me."

"It's okay," meowed Blizzardstorm as he rubbed his nose against his brother's cheek.

"I'm glad that we're all okay, but we should really get moving," pointed out Birchfoot as he limped forward. "We need to stay as close to everyone else as possible and not panic. Your father will have my head if I let anything happen to you."

There was a low murmur of agreement before Birchfoot stood in front of them, growling as he looked at all of them. "All of you have to listen to me and we're all going to stick together, got it? Adderfang and Snowfall, stay on either side of Blizzardstorm and make sure he's not left behind. Leafshine, bring up the rear and the rest of us are going to find someone that we actually know, okay?"

"Okay," they chorused in excitement. 

Birchfoot limped forward with the rest of the kits following. The rain of blasters was above them as the shield struggled to stop it. Birchfoot looked up and twitched his ears before he noticed a streak of darker fur.

"Molis," he called.

The Anooba turned his head and bounded over to Birchfoot. He came to a halt as he looked him up and down. "Birchfoot, thank the force! I can't find Bluefeather. Have you seen her?"

Birchfoot shook his head. "I'm sorry, I haven't, but we need to find everyone else. It's not safe to be on the outskirts," Birchfoot assessed as he and Molis led the kits to the heart of the base.

There was a stumbling of pawsteps as Blizzardstorm suddenly fell. Adderfang growled as he turned and sunk his teeth into his brother's scruff. "Come on," he urged roughly. 

Blizzardstorm darted forward and they caught up with their other littermates. Blizzardstorm just wished that they would all make it out of this alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's going's on here," complained Halftail as he and Kanan emerged back into the base where the shield was crumpling.

Kanan's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not sure," he replied as he continued to bustle forward. "But, we better find out where everyone is."

Halftail lifted his head to sniff the air. The scents were too jumbled to detect anything, but his one eye wasn't helping much either. A growl rolled in Halftail's throat in pure frustration as he continued in the same direction. He just hoped that he would knock into someone eventually.

Halftail spiraled around suddenly when he heard the familiar yelp of Blizzardstorm. He only ever yelped when he fell and he wasn't sure where he was. Halftail longed to help him before he heard the sound of Adderfang helping his little brother up. He headed in that direction and hoped that everyone was together. It would not be easy for him to find anyone. 

Halftail led Kanan forward as he brushed his knob of a tail against his leg. He darted forward and suddenly skidded to a halt, but it was too late. He slammed into someone and he tumbled over a tangle of paws and tail. Halftail fell forward and pressed his muzzle into the ground. Halftail lifted his head and felt something warm and sticky running down his nose. He coughed out some blood and rolled his eye.

"H-Halftail, is that you?"

"Blizzardstorm," gasped Halftail in relief as he padded forward and pulled Blizzardstorm into an embrace and ran his tongue over Blizzardstorm ear tip. 

Blizzardstorm rubbed his head into Halftail's chest, purring softly. He knew that he had just seen the older tom a little while ago, but with everything that happened he was more than scared. 

There was more voices as Adderfang, Leafshine, Snowfall, Molis, and Birchfoot bounded forward. The group of them threaded around Kanan and Halftail and Halftail couldn't help but be relieved. Almost everyone was here that he wanted to see. But, he wasn't sure where Bluefeather was. He guessed that she was with Hera.

"Halftail, Kanan, thank the force that you're here," meowed Birchfoot as he touched his nose to Halftail's ear gingerly.

"It's good to see you two, but we really need fine everyone else," fretted Halftail as he looked around. Everything that was happening around them was overwhelming for all of them, especially since Halftail had just come out of his coma.

Molis lifted his head with his teeth slightly protruding from the side of his mouth. He licked them gingerly as he let out a low growl. "Follow me. I think I can find Hera easily."

He took off with the entire patrol of them following. Birchfoot was careful to make sure that Halftail and Blizzardstorm didn't fall behind. They were strong, but it was overwhelming for anyone, let alone two cripples. Birchfoot slowed when Blizzardstorm started to panic while the shouts rose up.

"We're almost there," Birchfoot chided as he got behind Blizzardstorm's haunches and gave him a much needed push.

"I feel like something's wrong," complained Blizzardstorm in fear as he looked up to his mentor.

Birchfoot sighed. "I'm sorry, kit, but I don't know what you're talking about," he meowed as he tried to comfort the kit as well as possible. However, he did know that something had to be off. The way that this was going and how Thrawn had attacked wasn't good. It was an ominous omen in his opinion.

The group stumbled over to their usual meeting spot: the hologram. There was no message on their today, but Hera was standing there with Zeb already waiting. They looked over in relief to the group and Hera's eyes lit in warmth when she saw Kanan.

"You're here. I was so worried," Hera breathed.

"We all were," Zeb added as he looked at Halftail and Kanan.

"Is your friend coming," asked Hera hopefully as she looked up to Kanan hopefully.

Kanan ran his hand over his face a bit. "Hopefully."

Leafshine suddenly stood on her hind legs and looked around with her eyes slightly narrowed. She tasted the air before she drew backwards. "Someone's coming and they're not Rebels!"

Just then the shield started to fail and wither away. Alarm showed on their faces as they all clustered together. Halftail took a step forward and looked back to him. "Follow me," he yowled as he pelted forward.

They continued forward before they were suddenly flanked by Thrawn and some of his other stormtroopers. Halftail hissed as they cracked an electrical whip against Adderfang's shoulders. Adderfang yelped as he slumped sideways and hissed before Leafshine rushed over to Adderfang to stop him from being injured. Leafshine lapped at Adderfang's shoulder and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

Halftail ventured forward and stood a bit away from Adderfang in case he needed to protect him. He didn't want anyone to harm his grandkits, but he coudln't do anything stupid either. He plastered his ears against his head while Molis did the same thing.

"Don't do anything, stupid," Thrawn assessed as he looked down at Halftail and smiled down at him evilly.

Halftail licked his lips. "Don't tempt me," he argued with his hackles slightly rising.

Kanan lowered his hand and ran his fingers through Halftail's fur to try and calm him down. Halftail let out a low growl of annoyance as he continued to look up at Thrawn.

Thrawn took out a blaster and pointed it at Birchfoot's skull. Confusion sparked through Halftail as he took a step toward the healer. Another blaster was pointed at him and he forced himself to stop. He let out a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. If he was scared out of his mind then it would be contagious and he didn't want to spook the kits.

"Come with us and no one gets hurt," Thrawn explained.

Halftail did as he was told. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone of his family to get hurt. He took one step before he noticed that the sky had grown increasingly dark. It wasn't overly surprising, considering that the cruisers had disrupted the sky for just a bit, but what was surprising was two fiery orange eyes that shown through the clouds.

"What's that," asked Snowfall into Leafshine's ear.

Leafshine shrugged. "I had no idea."

"I am the light and the dark. This is my land and you're not welcome here," the voice boomed from the sky.

Halftail's ears immediately stood erect on his head. "Bendu?"

"You know this thing," gasped out Zeb as he spiraled around to look at Halftail. He lifted his paws to brace himself from the growing wind, but it wasn't much use.

Halftail gave a small nod of his head. "A little bit," he answered stiffly.

The ground started to quake as lightning struck down against on of the Empire's AT-AT Walkers. Halftail plastered his ears against his head as he let out a snort. "Go, now!"

No one hesitated. They rushed behind one of the nearest shipping containers and pressed against it. More lightning rained down as Thrawn's army started to dissipate.

"We have to make it to the Ghost so that we can leave," Hera told them sternly.

"Wait," interrupted Molis as he reared on his hind legs, looking around madly. "Where's Bluefeather? She didn't come with us."

That was what was bothering Halftail. Bluefeather wans't with them. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Bluefeather at all. Where could she be?

"We can't leave without her," added Leafshine with a pleading look on her face. "Right?"

They really didn't have time for this, but Halftail couldn't just couldn't just leave her. "Alright, I'll take Birchfoot with me, but the rest of you need to get on that ship. If we're not back in a few heartbeats then you leave without us, got it?"

"Be careful, Halftail," pleaded Snowfall before she took off after the rest of the group.

Birchfoot and Halftail took off side by side as they tried to ignore the lightning that kept striking the ground around them. It set off small electrical pulses through the ground that caused Birchfoot to stagger ever so slightly against the ground. Halftail made sure that the healer kept up before he continued on.

"Bluefeather! Bluefeather! Please, Bluefeather!"

They weren't accomplishing anything together, so Birchfoot gave Halftail a firm nudge. "You go that way and I'll go this way. We'll cover more ground that way."

Halftail gave a small nod of agreement. "Will do. If you find anything, yowl."

Birchfoot took off and favored his limp leg as always. It was bothering him more than normal as he tried to keep it positioned high in the air. Unfortunately, it just caused him to be slower and Bluefeather needed him now. He reluctantly let it drag as he darted along.

It took a while, but he suddenly stopped when he saw what appeared to be once pretty fur sticking out from underneath part of a building. Birchfoot titled his head as he crept over to it. He felt his stomach drop even before he arrived as well as a shadow a grief that was as if a dark cloud had just consumed him whole.

"Bluefeather," he asked softly, even though he knew that she wouldn't have been able to hear her either.

He continued to creep forward as he looked at the giant piece of roofing. He touched his nose to it before he took in the scent of blood. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was clearly there. He ran his tongue over the dry part of his mouth and flinched as he saw a body crammed under there.

He felt his body tense and his blood run cold. He stretched out his nose before he crawled under the giant roof piece. He twitched his ears as he saw the limp and dirty furred body laying under the piece of roof. Her body no longer had it's beautiful blueish tint. 

The hollowness crept through Birchfoot as he let out a painful cry. 

"Halftail!"


	64. Loss Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molis just hung his head. "Just go in, Keen. I'll be right out here if you need anything. I'm not going anywhere."
> 
> Keen felt like he was about to throw up or faint or both. He squeezed his eyes together as he walked in. He lifted his wing and flicked on the lights. That was when his entire world crumpled.
> 
> "NO!"

Halftail heard Birchfoot's cry immediately and knew exactly what that meant. He reared a bit on his hind legs before he pelted forward, his paws barely touching the ground. His claws skidded against the ground as he veered around all of the debris that has fallen du to the lightning and the attack. 

He finally picked up Birchfoot's scent under everything else and pelted forward. The tom was tucked under a fallen piece or roof. He held his breath as he pulled himself in and crouched besides Birchfoot. The lame tom's head was bowed as he looked forward at the form of Bluefeather laying sprawled right in front of them.

"Oh, Bluefeather," gasped Halftail as he blinked his eyes with tears seeping from his eyes.

Birchfoot looked up to Halftail and gulped. "I checked. She has no pulse. She's been dead for too long. There's nothing that I can do, Halftail."

Halftail drew closer to the fallen she-wolf. He rested his head on Bluefeather's shoulder and sighed heavily. He still felt the power and saw her wing tips waving slightly from the wind. She looked so peaceful even though she was dead. She had always been beautiful, but now she seemed even more beautiful since she was at peace and ease.

"Shouldn't we take her back," asked Birchfoot, but his voice sounded more like a croak than anything else.

Halftail plastered his ears against his head. "I suppose so," he meowed numbly after a moment. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. It was as if he mind went blank and he coudn't even move. Bluefeather was dead. He couldn't believe it!

"Halftail! We have to go."

Halftail didn't even swivel around to look at Birchfoot. The tom was on his blind side, but he didn't mind too much. All he cared about was getting Bluefeather to the ship safely. Since he had known her the Ghost had always been home to her. That was where she would want to be for at least a little bit before they found a spot to bury her.

Halftail leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Bluefeather's shoulder. He lifted it up before he scurried under her body and arched his shoulders to catch her. He pushed her down a bit so that she was on his shoulders and back so that he could carry her better. She was surprisingly light. But, it didn't surprise Halftail. None of them had gotten sufficient food.

Birchfoot did the same thing and wriggled under her hindquarters. He took in a deep breath with his eyes shadowed at his paws. "Let's go," he meowed as the two of them back up from the fallen roof as quietly and slowly as possible. Once they emerged to the outside they picked up the pace and bounded forward as quickly as they could without dropping Bluefeather's body.

They found the Ghost quickly and lumbered over to it. Molis darted out and looked down to his mate with round eyes. He sucked in a few breaths before he let out a howl of grief.

"No! Bluefeather," he wailed as he arched his neck and shoved his head against her neck.

"Help me get her onboard, Molis," ordered Halftail since he was doing brunt of the work with Birchfoot not able to lift too much.

Molis blindly did as he was told. He took most of the weight that Birchfoot had been carrying and carried her onboard. Birchfoot brought up the rear with his eyes scanning around madly as if he thought one of Thrawn's men would leap out at him. He let out a hiss as the door started to close and he leaped forward. 

When they made it inside, Swifttail's kits were already waiting. They watched in horror as Halftail lowered the she-wolf down gingerly. He licked her cheek affectionately and sighed loudly. He hadn't expected this at all. He thought that she was going to live for so much longer. She had the rest of her life ahead of her with Molis and Keen. Now, she would never get that.

"What happened," asked Leafshine softly.

"A piece of the base fell on her," replied Halftail hollowly before he even realized that he was talking. "At least, that's what we think happened. We're not totally sure." 

"We will never be sure," broke in Birchfoot solemnly.

"Did anyone tell Keen," asked Kanan as he crept in, stretching out a hand to rest it against Bluefeather's pelt. Her body had grown cold and almost rigid. It wouldn't be long before full rigor took over.

Halftail shook his head. "No, not yet," he meowed softly. He didn't even know how he would tell Keen. Bluefeather had taken care of him after his parents died and probably before that too. There was no way that he could do it right now. Keen had to focus and he obviously wouldn't if he knew about Bluefeather. He just couldn't believe how this would impact the pup.

The ship suddenly shook and Halftail felt Snowfall press against him. Halftail looked down and saw tears running down from Snowfall face. Bluefeather had trained Snowfall in everything that she knew. Now she was going to need to take over as Hera's copilot, just not right now.

"Come on," Halftail chided as he nudged Snowfall forward. "We can't do anything more for her and it's not good to stay too long next to a dead body."

It took a few forceful nudges before they got Snowfall to move. The two of them walked forward and into the bridge of the ship. Halftail noticed that the rest of the kits were pressed together. Snowfall padded forward and joined her littlermates. They embraced her and held her close to comfort her as she sobbed.

"Do you think she'll be alright," asked Birchfoot as he came and sat beside Halftail.

Halftail shook his head. "Not at first, no. I don't think that any of us will be okay at first. But, she'll learn to be okay. It'll just take time and you know that."

Birchfoot hung his head. "I understand. When I lost Adlerleaf I never thought that I'd move on. Or when I lost Sorrelspeck. But, I did eventually and so will they. You know that, right?"

"I just can't believe that it happened," meowed Halftail fearfully. "And now how am I going to tell Keen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen sunk his claws deep into the ship as Swiftail joined his side. The two had been in complete silence even after Sabine had joined them. They had planned to take down the Empire's more influential vessel, but they didn't mean to do it with heavy guns. They were vastly outnumbered, but that didn't mean that they didn't have faith.

"Look, I'm sorry I got into it with you," murmured Keen after a moment. "I didn't mean any of that. I guess I'm just a little on edge. I just hope that everyone is okay down there."

Swifttail smiled sympathetically at Keen. "Don't worry about it. We both got a little heated. I don't blame you at all," he meowed as he touched his nose to Keen's ear.

"Awe, look who made up," taunted Ezra as he made a face at the two of them.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!"

"Look, I hate to break up the argument, but I think that it's about time that we suited up," Sabine told them with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do you think that you can still fly out there, Keen?"

"Absolutely," barked Keen with a nod of agreement.

Sabine beamed as she grabbed a suit and tossed it Keen's way. "Great. Let's suit up."

Swifttail pushed past all of them briskly and found his suit. He leaped into it easily and zipped it up. He threw over his helmet and set the filtration to low. He sucked in a few eager breaths before he noticed Keen walking up beside him, already ready to go. He spread his wings and tried to move them as easily as possible now that they were covered in the suit. Swifttail rolled his eyes as he leaned forward as he stretched out his paws to help Keen's wings the rest of the way to the tip.

"Very nice," Swifttail praised as he looked Keen up and down. "You look like you belong someone fancier than this."

"Very funny, Swifttail. Don't make me start going after you again, because I'm pretty sure that I can win fairly easily," Keen jabbed as he knocked Swifttail's shoulder.

Ezra stepped in front of them once more, but that was just because it was play this time. "Okay, we don't have all day. The sooner we do this the sooner we get to see everyone else."

"Yeah! I'm really excited to see Bluefeather and Molis and tell them all what I did. Leafshine too," barked Keen bashfully.

Swifttail shot him a look. "You better not be falling in love with my daughter," he told him with his eyes slightly narrowed through the mask.

Keen shuffled his paws. "I'm not, sir. Not right now," he barked with a small shrug.

"It better stay that way. I don't know if Adlerleaf and I would've wanted our daughter to date a Jedi," confessed Swiftatil before he took off after Ezra and Sabine. 

Keen quickly followed as they exited their ship and were joined by other Mandalorians. Keen plastered his fur against his body in the suit as he hoped that whenever he flew it would be just like flying any other time.

"We just need to get over there and then we'll figure out the rest," Sabine explained. "Jet packs ready!" She shot a glance over at Keen. "Or wings."

Keen spread them as far as they could possibly go, hoping to feel that the vacuum of space was somewhat close to the atmosphere that he was used to flying in. He wiggled his haunches as he marched forward before he leaped into the air. It was not nearly as easy as Keen hoped it would be. 

He struggled not to blow away before he finally landed on the edge of the ship. He panted heavily as Swifttail landed right beside him. The tom looked just as shocked as Keen, but a smile played on his face as his whiskers twitches against the sides of the the helmet.

Ezra, Sabine, and the rest of the Mandalorians landed right beside them. It was then that stormtroopers and TIE fighters flew in their direction. Keen and Swifttail activated their lightsabers with Ezra following in suit. 

Keen reared on his hind legs as a stormtrooper landed beside him. He opened his mouth through the helmet and snarled with saliva running down his mouth. His hackles tensed as the stormtrooper blasted in his direction. Keen leaped backwards before he threw his lightsaber and it landed right in the trooper's chest. The trooper let out a scream as Keen darted forward and pushed the lightsaber even thicker into the trooper. Once he was finished he yanked it backwards and lowered down before he tucked his lightsaber back against his flank. 

"Come on, Keen," yowled Swifttail as he darted forward and pushed his head against Keen's flank to force him forward. Keen stumbled ever so slightly before he followed Swifttail quickly. Their paws barely grazed the ground as they headed over to the ship that had picked them up.

Keen leaped first with Swifttail soaring right beside them. There was a grunt as Swifttail realized that Keen hadn't made it the whole way up. The pup whimpered in terror as he tried to haul himself up the rest of the way He turned slightly so that he could pull himself up. However, it slipped back, slicing his knee on the side. He yelped as he started to slid back despite his claws raking the door. 

"Keen," gasped Swifttail as he darted forward. He spread his hind legs and sunk his hind legs while he sunk his claws against the door. He used his front paws to grasp the edge of the door around Keen before he stretched out one paw and wrapped it around Keen's neck and part of his shoulder. It would've been much easier if he could've sunk his teeth into Keen's scruff. Since he couldn't do that he had to maneuver him differently. 

Swifttail braced himself as he felt Keen push up against the door. The two of them yanked Keen forward as the two of them rolled against the door, panting heavily at the effort that it took just to maneuver Keen inside. As soon as they were inside Ezra rushed past them and closed the door. He quickly knelt down beside Swifttail and helped him out of his helmet. Swifttail gasped in the filtered air and lifted a paw to rub at his burning eyes.

"Help....Keen," gasped out Swifttail between a few ragged breaths as he coughed.

Keen whimpered as he tried to pull the helmet off of his face. He struggled to do it himself until Ezra grasped the sides of it and pulled it off. He helped unzip the rest of it from Keen's body. He helped Keen out of it before he did the same thing to Swifttail.

"Are you okay," Ezra fretted as he ran his fingers through Swifttail's fur to sort of massage behind his head.

Keen panted harder as he looked over to see Swifttail shivering a bit. He walked over and draped a wing around his friend in an effort to warm him. "I think that we're okay," Keen barked once he regained his breath and Swiftail stopped shivering every few heartbeats.

Suddenly Ezra's comm went off. He grabbed it and brought it to his mouth. "Ezra here. No. I'm with Swifttail and Keen. You need us back right away. Something important? A-Alright. We'll be right there."

"What's so important that they need us there for," murmured Swifttail as he lapped at his chomps a bit before he grinned his teeth to stop them from chattering.

"Not sure," answered Ezra as he readied the ship to be able to connect with the Ghost. "I suppose that we're just going to have to wait to find out."

Swifttail and Keen unthreaded themselves from each other as they padded forward. Something just felt off, though, and the two of them notice. Swifttail kept clawing at the ground and Keen furrowed his wings every few heartbeats as if he was going to take off and at least try to fly. Ezra seemed on edge as well from the way that he was pacing like Blizzardstorm or Birchfoot would do.

When the Ghost approached the two ships fused together nicely. Swifttail purred loudly as he rushed aboard to where his four kits were waiting for him. He pulled each of them in individually before he pulled them in together. Swifttail purred as he lapped at them in turn. 

"Oh my beautiful kits," he gushed as he felt tears rush to his face. They were all safe and they were all in front of him, looking at them with such eagerness. He had awful visions of something happening to them after what he heard happened to the base. He couldn't imaged if anything happened to his kits after Adlerleaf and Eaglefeather. 

"We missed you, dad," breathed Leafshine as she pushed her head against her father's neck.

"I missed you too. I missed all of you," meowed Swifttail with an emphasis to brush his whiskers against Blizzardstorm's cheek so that his son knew exactly where he was.

Blizzardstorm took a step forward and arched his back against Swifttail's chest. Swifttail draped a paw around his back, pulling him even closer. "Thank the force that all of you are okay."

Keen padded up beside Swifttail and exchanged a look with Leafshine. To his dismay, Leafshine wouldn't look at him back. Leafshine twitched her whiskers as she turned away, her shoulders hitching and if Keen didn't know better than he would've thought that she was crying.

Keen brightened when he saw Molis approach. Molis forced a smile, yet the scent of grief hung around him like a cloud. Keen padded up to him and wagged his tail. "Hey, Molis. Where's Bluefeather?"

Molis blinked his eyes slowly. "Come with me, Keen."

Keen turned to look at Kanan and Halftail over his shoulder, who had joined Swifttail and his kits. Keen felt himself go completely hollow as he padded forward slowly. 

"Molis, where are we going," asked Keen.

"Just come with me, Keen," called Molis as he forced his cement like paws to move. 

Keen felt like his own paws were rooted in the ground as he forced himself forward. His heart palpitated against his chest while his eyes swam in front of him. He felt almost dizzy in fear since no one was telling him anything. He followed Molis blindly even though he knew that something was wrong. It was as if the world had grown a shade darker and there was nothing that Keen could do about it.

Molis stopped at a door and stood erect with tears starting to slide from his eyes. He looked down to Keen and nodded slightly, even though Keen was almost as tall as Molis.

"Molis, what's going on," Keen growled as he tried to make himself sound as intimidating as possible 

Molis just hung his head. "Just go in, Keen. I'll be right out here if you need anything. I'm not going anywhere."

Keen felt like he was about to throw up or faint or both. He squeezed his eyes together as he walked in. He lifted his wing and flicked on the lights. That was when his entire world crumpled.

"NO!"


	65. It’s Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keen’s entire world comes crumpling down around him.

Below Keen's paws laid the once beautiful and powerful form of Bluefeather. Her eyes were now closed, but her body was completely closed. Her fur was dirty from where she had fallen while there was a slight stream of dried blood from her nose and mouth.

Keen's heart seemed to crack in his chest. He threw himself forward and draped himself around Bluefeather's body. He let out a painful yowl of keening grief. He seemed to prove his namesake true.

"No! Bluefeather! Please, don't leave me! Wake up," Keen wailed as he sat up and grabbed Bluefeather's shoulders and shook her so hard that her body almost flipped backwards. "Please! NO!"

Molis padded in with eyes round in grief. He wanted to allow Keen to grieve for his mother, but not like this. He marched forward and tried to push Keen backwards. However, Keen just planted himself firmer against the ground where his aunt laid.

"Come on, Keen," whispered Molis, his voice crackling and breaking in emotion.

Keen shook his head to and fro madly. He was breathing so hard that he was almost gasping for breath now. Hyperventilating he barely felt Molis push as hard as he could against his chest and shoulder. 

Keen fell harshly on his haunches before he stumbled the rest of the way. He met Bluefeather's closed eyes and he let out a caterwaul of a scream. He tried to leap for her, but Molis stepped in front of Keen as Keen knocked into him. Keen let out a deep snarl and tried to strike out against Molis.

"Keen, no," commanded Kanan firmly as he came behind Keen and wrapped his arms around Keen's body and tried to pull him back. Halftail stood at the edge with Hera, making sure that no one came in. The last thing that they wanted was for Swifttail's kits to see Keen this way.

"Take him out," ordered Molis as he pushed Keen's chest back with his head while Kanan lifted him up ever so slightly as he was dragged his backwards.

Kanan dragged Keen back as quickly, yet gently as possible. He didn't want to harm Keen, but Keen wasn't making it easy the way that he was thrashing around. Tears flew from his eyes as he stretched his mouth wide and let out the most painful howl that Keen Halftail had ever heard. Kanan even flinched as he looked over to Halftail. His blind eyes pleaded for assistance, but Halftail could off him no help. There was absolutely nothing that he could do and he knew it.

"Come on, Keen. Stop fighting," breathed Halftail in a plea. However, Keen's howling was way to loud and it drowned out Halftail automatically.

Keen continued to claw at the ground before Kanan managed to pick up him. He grunted with the effort as he carried him into the living room and set him down roughly on the floor. Keen looped back Kanan and still tried to force past him. Kanan grasped his shoulders and almost pushed him backwards. 

"No. NO!"

Kanan grasped Keen's shoulders firmly as Halftail and Molis bounded in. They flanked him on either side as they struggled to hold Keen down. Kanan released him and allowed Molis and Halftail to do the rest of the work. Tears streamed down all three of their faces for different reasons. They were all in grief for Bluefeather, but Halftail was more grieving for Keen. He had never seen his Padawan act like this before and it made his heart pound and break in his chest. 

"Keen, you need to calm down. I can't help you if you won't let me," Molis growled as he tried to keep the grief from his voice. 

Halftail thanked the force that Molis seemed to have more luck than Halftail did in calming Keen. Keen whimpered slightly as he plastered his ears against his head as he breathed heavily. He looked around as if he expected Bluefeather to walk up to him and comfort him. To his grief that would never happen again.

"Grandpa, is Keen okay," whispered Leafshine as she crept around the corner, her ears shoved forward.

Halftail flicked his paw in Leafshine's direction. "Just give us a minute Leafshine."

Leafshine reluctantly left the room as Keen started to thrash and yowl once more. He cried out Bluefeather's name as tears streamed down his face. He gasped through painful breaths and Halftail saw Molis start to look away as if he couldn't bare to see the pup that he had nearly adopted as a son feel this way about Bluefeather. 

"Let me in here."

Halftail nearly jumped out of his fur when he realized that Birchfoot was right beside him. The crippled tom held something firmly between his teeth and Halftail wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

"What's that," Molis asked.

Birchfoot let out a low hiss. "You probably don't want to know." He meowed as he took the needle and plunged it into into Keen's scruff, right under the fur. It only took a few heartbeats before Keen's body finally relaxed and his breathing turned regular. His eyes closed so that it just looked like he was sleeping.

"Please tell me that was just a sedative," pleaded Molis.

Birchfoot nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't hurt him! Even if he was acting like pretty loud," Birchfoot meowed as he turned his head where Swifttail and Hera were trying to put Swifttail's kits' minds at ease.

"Will he be okay," asked Halftail.

Birchfoot nodded. "Yeah, it's just for a few hours. I think that it would be best to lay him down in his room," he suggested as he looked to Kanan. "Do you think that you can carry him."

"Sure. It'll be a lot better now that he's not thrashing around," pointed out Kanan as he wrapped his arms against Keen and picked him up gently and carried him to his, Ezra, and Zeb's room. Kanan helped ease Keen down on the bed as Ezra came in. Ezra sat on Keen's bed and stretched out his hand toward Keen and ran his fingers through Keen's fur. It seemed to calm the both of them down.

Halftail was pleased that everything seemed to be alright for now. However, it wasn't. They still had to figure out what to do about Bluefeather and everything else. Then again, that would probably wouldn't be decided on until Keen woke up and they decided on a planet where she should be buried. 

"Halftail?"

Halftail realized that he was staring right at Ezra for quite some time and Ezra seemed just to notice. "Er, yeah, sorry," apologized Halftail with his head bowed. "I didn't mean to stare."

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to know what we're going to do about this," Ezra broke in.

Halftail sighed. "Well, I'm guessing that we'll have to ask Keen about what he wants to do, that and Molis. After that I have no idea what's going to happen," he confessed.

"I'm sure that we'll figure it out," reassured Ezra as he forced a smile in Halftail's direction. "After all, we've been through just about anything, haven't we?"

Halftail wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was certainly true. "Yes we ave. That's a very good way to look at it, Ezra. I just hope that we can get through this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later when Keen woke up. His head was throbbing and his chest hurt when he breathed. He completely forgot what happened. Then again, something told him that he didn't want to know what happened.

Keen rolled from his bed and padded from the room. He heard voices from the living area and he padded over to them. He emerged and saw everyone stop talking and look at them. He twitched his ears in turn and whimpered a bit as he tried to understand why they were looking at him like that.

"Um, is something wrong," asked Keen as he tried to get someone to answer him. The only one that wasn't there was Bluefeather and he wasn't sure why.

There was a soft purr as Leafshine came forward and pushed her head against Keen's chest. "Keen, I'm so sorry," she breathed as she purred softly.

"Why," croaked Keen. "What's wrong?"

Leafshine's eyes turned troubled as she took a step back and looked to her father to help her. She didn't want to say it to Keen, especially now. Luckily, Swifttail padded forward and nudged her daughter backwards and looked up to Keen with round eyes. 

"Keen, don't you remember? Bluefeather is dead," Swifttail explained.

Keen gulped. For some reason he felt that he already knew that, but he wasn't sure what to say about it. He took a step backwards and let out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He squeezed his eyes together as he forced his head down. "Y-Yeah, I know," he stammered.

Everyone stood silent for a moment as if they were unsure of what to do. All Halftail could think was how to push Keen a bit into deciding where to bury his aunt. It certainly wasn't what Halftail would've liked to be talking to Keen about, but that was one of the most important things that they had to discuss presently.

"Keen," Halftail meowed softly until the wolf managed to look up at him. "We have to choose a place to bury Bluefeather."

Keen hung his head and plastered his ears against his head. "Lothal."

Everyone was silent until Hera spoke up from where she sat besides Kanan. "Lothal is kind of off limits to us right now," she confessed gently.

Ezra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the Empire has it pretty well fortified. It would be suicide for us to go back there," he warned.

Keen's heart thumped hard in his chest as he turned his head to look over to where Bluefeather's body still lain. He hung his head as fresh tears flowed from his face. His shoulder shook as he tried to sob as silently as possibly. He lifted a paw to wipe them away, but they kept falling.

"Oh, Keen," gushed Hera before Ezra kneeled in front of him. Ezra draped his arms around Keen and gave him a tight hug. Keen just sat there for a few moments before he curled his wings around Ezra and gave him a much needed hug of comfort. The two of them just sat there for a bit. Ezra tried to murmur encouragement in Keen's ear, but ti was falling on deaf ears. All Keen wanted to do was cry and grieve and no one could blame him.

Swifttail twitched his ears as he looked to his kits watching one of their closest friends grief. "M-Maybe we should take her to the usual burying place," he suggested.

"What," asked Halftail, only because he hadn't been listening.

Swifttail struggled not to roll his eyes. "You know, where we buried like everyone else. Bine is there as well as Adlerleaf and Eaglefeather," whispered Swifttail as if it hurt too much to talk about the family members that he had lost.

Chewing at his bottom lip, Halftail managed a nod. "I suppose that that's not a bad idea. We can't go back to Lothal and it's not like we have much connection to anywhere else," he pointed out dryly. They never stayed anywhere long enough to call it home. Chopper base was the closest thing, but it was destroyed now.

"I think that that is our best bet," broke in Zeb as he sat up slightly. "I didn't mean to listen in, but it is easier to have everyone in one spot."

Halftail tried to not think how cold that sounded. He knew that Zeb hadn't mean it that way, but his heart still crackled a bit. However, he wanted to see Bine's grave and just make sure that no wolf-hearted animal decided to dig her up. It deserved to be cleaned off and it would probably be good for Swifttail to see his mate and son, just like it was good for Halftail to see his mate and kits.

"Keen," broke in Halftail a little more firm than he had intended.

The blueish wolf pulled away from his best friend and looked up to Halftial, who sat on the couch between Hera and Kanan. "Do you want to bury Bluefeather with Bine, my daughters, Adlerleaf, and Eaglefeather?"

Keen thought for a moment before he nodded, tears rolling down his muzzle. He used a wing to flick them away and Halftail's mind was a bit more at ease. "It's settled them," he meowed as he looked at Keen.

Keen dipped his head as he rose to his paws and pulled away from Ezra. "I'd like to be alone for a bit," he meowed hollowly after a heartbeat.

Halftail wanted to run after him, but he stopped himself. Keen was old enough to know what he needed. Besides, all that Halftail wanted when Bine wanted was to be alone. Granted, he had Swifttail to lean on then and Keen really didn't have anyone. But, Halftail allowed him to compose himself while the rest of them got ready for the lengthy journey.

"Snowfall," whispered Hera as soon as Keen was out of earshot. "Do you think that you could be my new copilot. Bluefeather had been, but...."

Snowfall's eyes rounded in amazement as her mouth fell slightly open. "M-Me," she stammered.

Halftail nodded slowly. "Yeah, you," he meowed as he came on her other side and licked her cheek affectionately. "You'll be great! I know that you will."

Apprehension still showed on her face as she worked her claws against the ground. She gulped before she looked up to Hera. "Do you think Keen's be mad at me? I don't want him to be mad," she whispered hollowly.

"He won't be mad, little one, I promise," broke in Swifttail as he touched noses to his daughter. "I promise. Later I'll even talk to him about it, alright?"

That seemed to put Snowfall's mind at ease almost instantly. She gave a small nod as she followed Hera giddily. This was supposed to be a proud moment for her, but she had to keep it quiet. She would never be able to celebrate since it might offend Keen. For a little bit everything was going to have to be thought out a little more.

"Blizzardstorm, let's see how much of everything we have," suggested Birchfoot as he limped up to his blind apprentice. "That way we'll know what to collect when we land. The planet is basically a giant forest. They should have everything."

As Birchfoot led Blizzardstorm away and Snowfall with Hera, Swifttail decided to put his last two to work. "Adderfang, how about you go do some battle stances with Halftail. Leafshine, do you want to Zeb take inventory."

Inventory was usually a pretty boring process and Adderfang already knew all of the stances, but to Swifttail's relief neither one argued. They followed who they were supposed to without a word. They dragged their paws a bit, but Swifttail just took that as grief.

Halftail went with Adderfang while Zeb went with Leafshine. Molis was left, but Swifttail had no idea how to tell him to do something. So, he left him and just decided to find something to occupy himself. For some reason he thought that it would be an okay decision to speak to Keen.

He crept forward and headed to one of the fighter pods. It was pretty tight but him and Keen would be able to fit. He crept to the entrance and tapped a paw against it.

"What," growled a shaky voice.

"It's Swifttail. I just wanted to talk. Can I come in," he asked hopefully.

Keen twiddled with his paws. "There's no door, so I suppose so," he answered with a pitiful shrug.

Swifttail bounded in and tried to smile reassuringly at him. "Keen, I'm so sorry for what appeared to Bluefeather. I-"

"Don't say you understand," Keen nearly screeched as he whirled around to face his friend. His teeth were bared in a snarl and his hackles were risen. The last thing that Swifttail meant to do was offend him, but he was afraid that that was what he did. 

Swifttail bowed his head. "I just know what it's like to loose a parent like figure. Don't forget that my mother died," Swifttail reminded him gently.

Keen's eyes narrowed in rage at what Swifttail was saying. "You didn't know her! I knew Bluefeather since I was a pup. She practically raised me and you think that this is the same," Keen nearly roared. 

Swifttail let out a small whimper as he took a step back. He was sure that Keen would never attack him, but right now that trust was wavering. "Keen, I-"

"Just shut your muzzle," Keen spat with saliva flying from his chomps when he spoke. 

"I-"

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

That could've been heard through the entire Ghost. The fur on Swifttail's spine stood on end as he kinked his tail over his back. He gulped as he nodded and padded out. He had already upset Keen enough and he didn't want to see what happened if he pushed him past his limit.

"Swifttail," murmured Halftail as he padded up to his son slowly. "Are you alright?"

Swifttail hung his head. "Yeah, dad, I'm fine. I guess Keen wanted my help less than I thought," he chuckled forcefully.

Halftail purred softly and comfortingly as he came over to is son and stretched out his nose so that his whisker brushed against Swifttail's face. Swifttail bowed his head and smiled at his father's affection. "Give him time. It always takes time."

"But what if we don't have time? The rebellion can't wait, especially now that we lost."

"Have faith in the force," Halftail tired to reassure, but he felt hollow inside himself. "Have faith in the force."


	66. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I felt as numb as you did when I had to bury my family," explained Halftail hollowly.
> 
> Keen twitched his ears. "Your mate and kits, right? Um, I remember Bine, but I don't remember your kits names," he barked in shame. He was more than embarrassed that he couldn't remember Halftail's kits' names.
> 
> "That's alright. It was a while since they died. Their names were Sweetsong and Wildspirit," Halftail replied with longing in his eyes. "I didn't even get to know them long enough to know what their voices sounded like.”

The faint humming of the Ghost told Keen that they had arrived. He reluctantly withdrew himself from the fighter pod. He dragged his paws as he made his way forward, his ears plastered against his head. He passed Leafshine and Adderfang on the way as they got something to drink after their day of training.

They cast a glance at Keen, unsure what to think of him and what to do. They had heard him snap at their father and they certainly didn't want the same treatment. They scampered away from Keen, but Keen was still too enriched in grief to even notice it too much. He grumbled to himself as he padded forward and made his way to the hanger.

"Keen, would you like to help me with Bluefeather," offered Molis as he padded forward and tried to give Keen a timid smile.

Keen blinked his eyes before he finally seemed to realize that Molis was talking to him. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to help me with your aunt," pressed Molis a little gentler.

Keen shrugged. He didn't mean to sound indifferent, but he just wished that Bluefeather was with him, not discussing what they should do with her like she was a useless piece of prey that they were finished with. But, he knew that wasn't what everyone was trying to do. It was just how he was taking it.

"Er, yeah, sure," muttered Keen with a tiny shrug. 

Molis strode down the broad hanger that led to the room that Bluefeather was being housed in. Keen followed a few paces behind. His paws skirted gingerly against the ground as he tried to make the trip last as long as he possibly could. He kept glancing around and expecting his aunt to jump out at him and saw how big of a joke it was. However, deep down he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

The two came to a halt at Bluefeather's body. Molis grasped her shoulders gingerly in his teeth and lifted her up. Her skin pulled away from her body for just a moment as he slumped her over his shoulders. He inched himself forward and arched his back so that Bluefeahter glided gingerly down her neck and shoulders. Molis squared his shoulders to keep her body perched exactly where it needed to be.

Keen crept forward and nudged his aunt's haunches onto his own body by burrowing and wriggling forward. Keen grunted with the effort as he felt their weight of his aunt crash down on him. It was equally distributed between both Keen and Molis. They crept forward with their fur almost brushing as they walked forward.

Halftail and Swifttail padded up to meet them. They walked backwards while Molis and Keen padded forward. "We'll lead you to where you need to be," whispered Halftail. 

“I remember exactly where we buried everyone else," Swifttail meowed gently.

"We'll follow you, Swifttail," meowed Molis comfortingly.

Swifttail dipped his head as he turned and padded to the hanger where everyone else was either waiting or were just outside waiting. Swifttail stayed behind ever so slightly to make sure that Molis and Keen were coming. 

They emerged outside and Swifttail was immediately bombarded by Blizzardstorm. "Dad," questioned Blizzardstorm as he lifted his whiskers so that he could feel where his father was standing.

"Yes, Blizzardstorm," meowed Swifttail gently.

"Are we really going to get to see where mom and Eaglefeather are buried," he asked with his head slightly tilted. "I mean, you get to see and I'll just feel where they are."

"That's right. We are. I'll show you exactly where thy were each buried. You know, my mother is there too," meowed Swifttail as he licked Blizzardstorm affectionately between the ears. "Now, we best be going. Stick close to at least one of us. The forest is riddled with surprises."

There were a few nods of understanding from Swifttail's kits. Swifttail nudged Blizzardstorm over to Birchfoot. Birchfoot let out a soft purr as he ran his chin down Blizzardstorm's spine to let him know exactly where he was. Once Blizzardstorm was comfortable walking besides Birchfoot, the entire group set off as quietly as possible. 

Blizzardstorm struggled to walk through the forest with things grabbing at his paws and tail. Blizzardstorm yelped as he fell forward on his face. Birchfoot let out a soft sigh as he sunk his teeth into Blizzardstorm's scruff and pulled him up. "Careful," he chided gently.

"It's just weird with all of this stuff underpaw! Things keep grabbing at me," he complained as his paw snagged on something rough and unforgiving.

Birchfoot snorted. "I know," he meowed softly. "But, I'm right here. Just lift up your paws a little higher than usual. I know that it seems strange, but it'll help in the long run."

There was a small nod from Birchfoot as he heeded Birchfoot's advice. He lifted each paw and tried to stomp on anything that could mess with his paws. Birchfoot nudged his shoulder gingerly when he needed to move aside, but Blizzardstorm was doing fairly well. He crept forward gingerly right behind Swifttail and Ezra. Ezra appeared to know exactly where to go as well as Swifttail.

Keen and Molis were in the rear with Bluefeather still balanced unceremoniously over their shoulders and back. Molis's pawsteps were firm and true, but Keen wavered a bit. He staggered every so often under his aunt's weight. She was a full grown she-wolf and it showed.

"Keep up, Keen," Molis ordered when Keen started to barely take any pawsteps. "I don't want to be left behind. I don't remember how to get there."

‘I don't want to remember how to get there,’ Keen thought downheartedly. 

He managed a tiny nod as his gaze drifted to the trees. The leaves seemed to twinkle and shift in the wind that also sliced through his fur like an icy claw. The ground was hard, but not frozen yet. Leaves crinkled when Keen's claws sunk into the ground to manage his footing. Twigs and thorns grabbed at Keen's fur as he tried to force himself forward in frustration. Every time something snagged him, he'd yank himself forward and Bluefeather would drift dangerously off of his shoulders.

"Keen! Be careful!"

Keen was barely able to conceive what was happening before Kanan rushed forward and halted him by grabbing his shoulders. Keen flinched before he realized that Kanan had grabbed hold of Bluefeather's body and gingerly pushed it back onto Keen's body. Keen let out a breath of relief with his shoulders sagging.

"Thanks," Keen mumbled.

Kanan gave him a sympathetic sigh. "It's quite alright, Keen. Just watch your step," he told him gently.

Keen had no desire to listen to the Jedi's warning, but he reluctantly nodded and followed those in front of him. His paws continued to drag against the ground, but he was a little more careful so that Molis didn't snap at him after every step.

Kanan stuck to Keen like glue and made sure that they didn't need help with Bluefeather and that she didn't fall. Luckily Keen was able to concentrate for the rest of the journey while Halftail came up besides Kanan and Keen. Halftail allowed Keen some space while Kanan drifted up further with Zeb and Hera.

"You know, I felt as numb as you did when I had to bury my family," explained Halftail hollowly.

Keen twitched his ears. "Your mate and kits, right? Um, I remember Bine, but I don't remember your kits names," he barked in shame. He was more than embarrassed that he couldn't remember Halftail's kits' names.

"That's alright. It was a while since they died. Their names were Sweetsong and Wildspirit," Halftail replied with longing in his eyes. "I didn't even get to know them long enough to know what their voices sounded like.”

Keen's heart churned in his chest. He couldn't imagine losing children like Halftail had. "I'm so sorry, Halftail. I can't even imagine what that would be like."

"It was hard, no doubt! But, I did have Swifttail to help me out and you have us. You'll never forget Bluefeather and the pain won't go away, but maybe one day you can learn to live through it," Halftail suggested gently with a flick of his tail in against Keen's shoulder. He moved on after that, looking at each tree and trying to recall if it was familiar or not. He couldn't seem to remember.

Suddenly, in the lead, Swifttail halted. He ran his tongue along the bottom of his lip. He touched the ground gingerly with his paw and sighed heavily, his ears plastered against his head. "We're here."

Ezra kneeled down and touched the ground with a small finger. "Are you sure, Swifttail?"

Swifttail opened his mouth to scent the air with his hackles rising ever so slightly. "I'm sure," he meowed as if his heart had completely clenched shut. "I'm sure."

Halftail strode forward and lifted his head with his whiskers twitching. There was a large group of them, but he still felt the need to gather them and summon their complete attention. He let out a yowl and everyone looked to him expectedly as if he was the leader.

"This is the spot that my mate, Bine, is buried, as well as my kits Wildspirit and Sweetsong. Swifttail's mate and our friend Adlerleaf is also buried along with their son, Eaglefeather. Now, I don't know if this is going to turn into the usual burying ground for all of us, or if it just turned out this way once, but whatever the reason I think that we will figure it out. Now,we're here for another heavy burden that had laced our hearts."

Keen turned to look over his shoulder where he could see his aunt's face clearly. He closed his eyes tightly and drew in a painful breath as if his heart was literally breaking in his chest. Fresh tears started to flow from his eyes just at the thought of things that she would never see, or hear, or feel ever again. He would never have anymore precious moments with her. He wanted that, desperately, but he would never have it, at least not now.

Keen was faintly aware of a warm pelt pressing against him. He hiccuped, and when he looked up, he saw that Swifttail had leaned against him, purring softly in his ear. Keen managed a tiny smile as he pushed his head into the curve of Swifttail's neck. Swifttail's muscles knotted and Keen felt the power that Swifttail possessed. It reminded him a bit of Bluefeather. She had always been strong and Keen had admired her for that.

"Bluefeather was a noble and loyal member of not only the rebel cause, but of our Ghost family as well. She started out as just a rogue and blossomed into a true pilot. There was nothing that she couldn't fly, and nothing that she couldn't get away from. She was intelligent and capable. But, more than that she was a member of this family. She found a mate here, Molis, and she brought with her a nephew who learned the way of the Jedi Order. Both of them, and all of us, learned so much from her. She was like a mother to all of us and she will be deeply missed. May she have swift running, good hunting, and shelter when she sleeps," Halftail meowed with his head pointed to the stars.

"I-I want to dig the h-hole," stammered Keen as he pulled away from Swifttail, nearly colliding with Molis in the process.

Swifttail rushed forward to take Bluefeather's haunches from Keen before he could drop her all together. "Okay, that's okay," reassured Swifttail gently as he arched his back to take on the weight of the she-wolf. "Just start digging a tail's length from where Halftail is standing. That way you won't run into any of the other graves." 

Keen did as he was told, just instead of using his tail he used his wing to measure. He placed his feathers delicately on the ground and measured everything out that he needed to. He started to mark the ground with deep jabs of his paw, bringing up a sprinkling of dirt as he did so. Once he was sure that there wasn't any roots or overly large stones blocking his way, he continued with the deep and almost angry jabs.

He started using both of his paws as shovels as he grasped the edge of the hole with his hind legs and brought forward dirt with his front ones. He growled in spite of himself as he felt the dirt cake under his claws and stay imbedded deep. He grimaced when he started to leap inside of the hole and work in the middle. 

It wasn't long before Halftail jumped down beside him, followed by Snowfall and Adderfang. Blizzardstorm and Leafshine pulled back any of the dirt that Keen, Halftail, Adderfang, or Snowfall removed and dragged it farther away before they headed back to the edge of the hole for another round.

Everyone else watched from behind with bloodshot eyes as they bowed their heads and watched. Molis especially looked disturbed as he wobbled on unsteady paws while he balanced his mate on his broad shoulders. Swifttail now had control of her haunches and he kept digging his claws deep into the earth to be able to hold her steady. She was much heavier than he expected, especially when she was completely limp.

After what felt like a moon, Birchfoot padded forward to assess the hole. He leaped down in it and knocked the sides, making sure that they were secure and didn't tamper with another gravesight. He nodded solemnly as he leaped out, landing gingerly on all three of his paws while his lame one dragged unceremoniously behind him. He gave a few small nods to Halftail, signaling that it was a good hole.

"It's time," whispered Halftail as he almost pushed Keen out of the hole.

Keen whimpered as Halftail gave him another forceful nudge to the haunches. It took a few more jabs before Keen actually appeared to notice what Halftail was doing. Keen shot him a sort of unhappy growl while he spread his wings ever so slightly and leaped from the hole as if it was nothing. Halftail huffed as he jumped up beside him, having a bit more trouble than he would've liked to admit. 

Halftail led all of his grandkits away from the hole and started to do his best to clean them up a little. Adderfang hissed and almost batted him away, but Snowfall enjoyed the gentle, rhythmic strokes of his tongue in an effort to clean the caked off mud from her ears. 

Keen walked over to Swifttail and Molis. His head was bowed so much that he couldn't see the two males and that was fine by him. "I'll take her," he barked with a tone that suggested he didn't want any argument.

Swifttail obliged without a fight. He allowed Bluefeather to drop gingerly from his shoulders. Molis looked utterly baffled as he spun on Keen with slightly narrowed eyes. His hackles rose and he opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it when Zeb rested a paw on his shoulder.

Molis wriggled out from under his mate and set her down gingery on the ground. Keen crept forward and looked at her once beautiful face one more time. He let out a sigh that resinated deep within his chest before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. He swore that he could feel her hot breath against his nose, but deep down he knew how far fetched that really was. 

Once he was content, he straightened. He sunk his teeth his teeth into Bluefeather's scruff and flipped her forward. She landed abruptly on his back and shoulders. He wiggled down and lowered into a crouch. He arched his back and gave a small hop forward so that she was propelled a few inches and landed in a better position on his back and shoulders. Keen let out a breath of relief as he swiveled his head around and blinked his eyes at all those watching him.

Burrowing his head between his shoulders in embarrassment, he tiptoed forward. He elongated this process as much as he could so that he could just spend one more heartbeat with the she-wolf who had practically raised him for most of his life. Even when his parents were alive they weren't around too much. They had entrusted Bluefeather to be with him as much as possible and now his time with her was up.

He halted at the edge of the hole and looked down at it. He had no idea if it was truly six feet, but it didn't matter much to him. He looked over his shoulder before he leaped into the hole. The landing jolted him and Bluefeather fell from his back. He didn't yelp, but he felt his heart skip a beat. He turned sharply and looked at his aunt's limp body that had sprawled out beside him during the fall. He let out a strange grieving sound in the back of his throat before he puffed out his fur and walked over to her.

He licked her one more time between the ears and tasted dirt and sweat mixed in with her normal scent. He let out a heavy pant as he took a step backwards. With tears in his eyes he wiggled his haunches and propelled himself into the air. He landed with an uncharacteristic thud on the ground. His hindquarters sprawled out beside him and tears rushed to his eyes. He hung his head in embarrassment and prayed that no one saw him, even though everyone was right in front of him.

"It's alright," barked Molis as he padded over to the pup's side and helped him to his paws. He pushed his head against Keen's shoulders to hold him up. "Come with me, little one."

Keen reluctantly followed, dragging his paws as he stood between Molis and Ezra. Keen sat down and sighed heavily with his head still bowed and eyes squeezed shut as tightly as they could possibly be. His breath hitched a bit as he started to cry, tears and snot mixing as it traveled down his face. 

Halftail and Swifttail took the initiative to bury Bluefeather. They forced themselves forward as they skidded to a halt at the edge of the hole. Swifttail stole a glance at Bluefeather below before he pushed his front paws against the dirt mound and forced it forward. It fell with a thump inside of the hole. Halftail used his entire body to arch it and push against the dirt into the hole. 

It took a few moments before it finally started to close up. Swifttail and Halftail patted it down before Halftail's slitted eyes scanned the forest around. "We should all find a stone to mark Bluefeather's grave," suggested Swifttail. "That's what we did with everyone else." 

There was a small nod before the group split off into their separate ways. Keen dragged himself in the direction of Ezra. He kicked a few rocks with wayward paws. His paws finally collided with something that he couldn't move easily with a flick of his paw. He grumbled to himself as he lowered his head and picked up the large rock in his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a jolt run through his teeth. He growled to himself as he lifted his head proudly and marched over to Bluefeather's grave.

He set it down besides Bluefeather's grave and nudged it with his nose so that it rested beside the stone that Blizzardstorm had brought over. He took a few steps back and melted besides Ezra and Molis once more. Swifttail and Halftail were the last two to arrive back with their stones, but Keen saw how they brought back a few more than one. He wasn't sure how many since their mouths obscured his view, but he was sure that it had to be at least four tucked under their chins and in their mouth.

They spread the pebbles out between the graves around them as well as Bluefeather’s. Swifttail sat disheartened at his mate's grave as he stretched out a paw as if he could feel her moving from under it. A few lone tears seeped from Swifttail's semiclosed eyes. The grief wafted off of him in waves as cries sounded from deep inside his chest and throat. 

Halftail chose to be more silent in his grief. He sat with his tail curled around his paws and his eyes almost transfixed on the graves in front of him. He sighed heavily and touched his nose to each of them in turn as if he could smell the tang of his mate and kits once more. His shoulders slumped when he realized that he couldn't and despair took over as it usually did.

Keen hated seeing them look like that. Anger morphed from his grief that Bluefeather had left him. He hadn't left her. She had left him!

The anger turned into a howl as Keen threw his head back and howled to the sky. It wasn't the middle of the day anymore, but it wasn't exactly night either. It was about dusk when the air would continue to grow cooler and more bitter. The animals had their furry pelts to warm them, but everyone else seemed a little uncomfortable with the sudden drastic change in temperature. 

However, everyone joined in with some sound that they could emit. The cats yowled and it almost sounded like caterwauling while the humans and those like them let out a screams of anger and grief. They could be as loud as they wanted to be here. Here, there was no one to tell them to be quiet. There was only the animals that lived on this planet and called it their own to care. 

It wasn't long before more sounds joined it. It was as if an entire planet was grieving for the loss of a proud she-wolf.


	67. Planets Among Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keen'll be okay," Birchfoot finally broke in after what felt like moons of pure silence.
> 
> Halftail shrugged. "Yeah, I-I know," he sighed. "He's a tough pup and all, but this will be hard for him. This is hard for me and Bluefeather wasn't my aunt."

The walk back to the Ghost was forged in complete silence. Swifttail no longer needed to lead, since everyone minus Blizzardstorm knew exactly how to get back. So, Halftail suggested that Adderfang lead them back and grasp some experience for how to lead and follow tracks back. Everyone was too exhausted to care much, so they allowed it.

When they arrived back, Hera and Snowfall took their normal positions at the bridge of the ship. Snowfall was adjusting to her new role as copilot. She already knew what to do, but he hadn't ever needed to practice since Bluefeather was always there. Now Snowfall had to step up and she knew it. 

Birchfoot led Blizzardstorm, with their supply of herbs, back into the room on the Ghost that had used to be solely their infirmary. Now they were going to have to adjust to life back in there again now that Chopper Base had been destroyed. It would be an adjustment, but not impossible. If they did it before then they could do it again. 

Adderfang and Swifttail went off for some more training before bed in the hanger. It wasn't like they didn't have a lot to train for. The Empire had beat them around every bend and now they had taken their base. They're only resolve was to go back to doing what they had done before: train, train, and train some more.

Keen wasn't even entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. His pawsteps took him the entire length of the ship, checking on on each and every one of the other members of the crew. He laid down for a while, wile Zeb snoozed above him. He sat in with Snowfall and Hera for a bit as they droned on about procedures and other boring stuff, but it reminded him too much of Bluefeather and he had to leave. 

Now he found himself alone in the deepest crevice that he could find under the overhang in the hanger. He clustered into an almost nonexistent ball with his nose tucked under his tail. He shuddered as a few passing shivers rushed down his spine and sunk into his entire body. Hot tears ran down his face periodically and his heart ached when he thought about how Bluefeather used to curl around him and drape a wing over his shoulders when he was feeling this down. She wasn't around to do that anymore.

"Keen? Keen, are you in here?"

Keen stiffened when he heard Leafshine's voice. She was not the she-cat that he wanted to see right now. Quite frankly he didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Keen, are you in here?"

Keen blinked his eyes as he saw her paws in front of his vision, but he didn't see the rest of her. He took in another shuddering breath and stood completely still.

Leafshine froze before she turned and noticed Keen laying there for the first time. She knelt down so that her chest was almost touching the ground and her hindquarters were raised as had them high in the air. "Keen! What in force name are you doing under here," she gasped.

Keen narrowed his eyes. "Leave me alone, Leafshine."

"I don't think so. You've been alone for too long and it's about time you started to talk to someone," Leafshine commanded in the same no nonsense tone that her father usually had with her. 

Keen looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He had no interest in doing much with anyone, let alone her. But, Leafshine was as stubborn as her father. She wouldn't go on just his word alone, no matter how rude he was to her. 

"You can't ignore me forever, Keen," Leafshine continued as she sat down and flicked a paw against the underside of her chin. "And I'll be sitting right here when you're ready for me and—“

She suddenly trailed off when she saw Keen turn completely the other way away from her. The fur along her spine bristled a bit in hostility before she remembered who she was dealing with. She let out a deep breath and stalked forward. She looked down at Keen before she marched in three circles and curled into a ball at the curve of Keen's back.

Keen's head lifted as he turned around sharply to glance at Leafshine. Leafshine had already laid her head down and pushed it against his flank. Keen wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He clamped his muzzle shut and lowered back down. He let out a deep sigh and actually snuggled back against Leafshine.

The two of them laid together for what felt like forever until they fell asleep. Once they did, Halftail stalked in from where he had been talking quietly with Molis. Molis was taking it much better than Halftail had when Bine died. He supposed that he was still in a grief-stricken mode and not exactly aware about what had happened. He just hoped that Molis came to terms with it sooner rather than later.

However, it was his Padawan that he was nervous for now. Keen was edgy, distant, and snappish at best. It had been exactly how Halftail had been and he understood, but he also knew the repercussions of that. Keen didn't yet and he wanted to help him as much as possible from discovering that on his own. He could tell that he was falling head over tail for Leafshine, and if he wanted to salvage a relationship with her, then he was going to have to step it up sooner rather than later.

Before Halftail could even begin to think about talking to the young pup, he noticed that he and Leafshine were asleep under the overhang of the hanger. He let out a breath of relief and watched them for a few heartbeats before he noticed that someone had come up beside him. 

"Halftail," meowed the soft voice of Birchfoot. "Come. You have to let him grieve right now. He doesn't need you hovering."

Halftail stiffened, but reluctantly agreed to the advice of his healer and friend. He cast one more cautious glance at the two of them before he followed Birchfoot back into the main hall of the Ghost. It was almost completely silent except for Adderfang and Swifttail talking about the ancient Jedi way. Swifttail told it with the same power and gravely voice that Halftail had used to tell him the same stories while Adderfang listened with wide and gleaming eyes.

"Come on," chided Birchfoot when Halftail stopped to listen to Swifttail's tall tales, which were getting taller and taller by the minute. 

Halftail twitched his tail tip. "Come on where?"

"It's been a long day for you too, Halftail. It's time for you to go some much needed rest," Birchfoot told him with a gentle yet firm nod of his head.

Halftail rolled his eyes at being treated like a newborn kit, but he didn't complain to Birchfoot. He knew that the tom would just glare at him until Halftail felt guilty enough to listen to him. So, he bypassed all that and padded over to where he slept. He arched his back in a long stretch and then jumped onto the foot of the bed where he always slept. He enjoyed being at Kanan's feet more than anywhere else in the Ghost. He would've preferred to be sleeping with his mate, but this had been the next best thing.

He looked at Birchfoot as the tom went into where he kept his syringes and vials and took one out of each. He grabbed another vial before he limped over to Halftail. He looked to Halftail's foreleg expectantly.

Halftail rolled his eyes as he thrust his foreleg out in Birchfoot's direction. Birchfoot stretched out his paw and grasped Halftail's in his own. "You know that I know how to do this myself. I've been doing it for years now, Birchfoot."

Birchfoot glanced up at him, but he couldn't speak due to the vials in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at Halftail as he injected the vial into Halftail's vein in his foreleg. Halftail gritted his teeth together at the familiar burning sensation while Birchfoot quickly refilled it with the other vial and popped the other one out, tossing it aside. He finished up much quicker than Halftail would've and was even gentler than Hafltail usually was on himself.

He pulled the needle from his foreleg and pushed a paw against the small injection sight of the needle and smiled at Halftail reassuringly. "Yes, I do know that, Halftail. And it's not that I think that you're incompetent before you even ask," snorted Birchfoot as he flicked his tail tip against his shoulder. "But, I just thought that you might like some help every now and again.”

"Help is never turned down here," Halftail meowed when Birchfoot released his foreleg. Halftail gave it a few harsh flicks before he tucked it under his chest. He eyed the vacant space beside him, silently inviting Birchfoot to join him.

Birchfoot wiggled his haunches before he jumped up beside Halftail. He barely made it, but Halftail sunk his claws into Birchfoot's sagging shoulders and hauled him forward. The tom slumped besides Halftail and turned over so that his hindquarters were sprawled behind him. Halftail laid down beside him and the two of them gazed at the closey across from them. There wasn't anything in there, but they just needed something to focus on. 

"Keen'll be okay," Birchfoot finally broke in after what felt like moons of pure silence.

Halftail shrugged. "Yeah, I-I know," he sighed. "He's a tough pup and all, but this will be hard for him. This is hard for me and Bluefeather wasn't my aunt."

"Bluefeather did practically raise him his entire life. At least now he has this family to support him," Birchfoot pointed out as he ran his tongue roughly along the side of one paw and began to bristly run it against the whiskers on his face.

"Yeah, I guess, but it is sort of our fault that Bluefeather died anyway. She might still be alive if we would've never met them," Halftail pointed out hollowly. 

Birchfoot gagged on his own spit and swiveled his head around to glare at Halftail. "Don't say that! If we would have never met them then yes, Bluefeather might still be alive, but that doesn't mean that other things couldn't have happened. They were living on the streets with Ezra and now Keen is shaping up to be a Jedi just like you. I'm pretty sure that must count for something, don't you?"

A shy smile crept onto Halftail's face. It wasn't uncommon for Birchfoot to speak like this. Halftail guessed that it had something to do with Birchfoot's healer training and mindset, but he couldn't be sure. He just managed a small shrug with his shoulders gingerly thrown forward as the tips of his paws hung over the edge of the bed.

There was a sudden sound of the door opening as Kanan stepped through the entrance. He turned his head ever so slightly when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the darkness. He narrowed his eyes a bit, even though he couldn't see anyway. He stretched out his senses until he seemed to guess exactly who was in there.

"Halftail? Birchfoot?"

"Sorry, we're on the bed," Halftail mewed as he straightened.

Kanan looked at them a bit quizzically before he walked over to join them. He sat down besides Birchfoot and stretched out his hand at the tom. He ran his fingers through his fur and Birchfoot let out a few soft purrs while he arched his shoulders as Kanan's hand traveled downward. When Kanan was finished he turned his attention over to Halftail and did the same.

It was silent for a few prolonged heartbeats when Birchfoot let out a deep mrrrow in the back of his throat and looked to Halftail. "I better go make sure that Blizzardstorm is resting too. See you later, Halftail. Goodnight, Kanan."

With that Birchfoot jumped off of the bed and forced himself out of their room. That left Halftail and Kanan in the silence of their own thoughts.

"It was hard for you today, wasn't it," Kanan asked after a bit.

Halftail shrugged. "I suppose so. I mean, I wish that things were different, but I've seen Bine in my dreams in a while so it's not as raw. I know that she's not actually in the ground and I know that one day I will be truly reunited with her again. It's just going to take some time before that happens. I'm willing to wait, though, considering I made that choice already."

"Why did you choose us over her," Kanan pressed. 

"I'm not sure. I guess I just thought of you, and especially Swifttail, and knew how much I couldn't leave you. I would have been devastated if Swifttail would have done that to me and I knew that my time here wasn't done. Bine can wait her turn. I didn't think that you could," he explained with a twitch of his whiskers. 

Kanan scratched Halftail right under the chin and Halftail chuckled. "I'm very glad that you chose us. I don't know what we would've done without you. Losing Bluefeather is hard, but losing you would've been just raw."

"You would've made do. You would've had to. But, I am glad that I'm here and I'll continue to be here for moons and moons to come. I'll stay as long as the force will have me here and when my time is up, then I will go to the stars." His eyes flickered as he pressed himself a bit more against Kanan as he felt Kanan breathe and move against him. "For now I'm content to stay here with my crew, my family. After all, I'll need my strength to fight the Empire another day. We may all be planets among stars, but at least we're in it together."


	68. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Er, hi," Halftail replied as he tucked his tail between his legs and struggled to look nonchalant. He shuffled his paws under him and forced a purr. "How are you?" 
> 
> "Cut the act," Birchfoot interrupted as he limped forward. It appeared that he had been favoring his injured leg even more than usual. He hardly ever put any weight down on it and he never dragged it anymore. That wasn't the only difference in the aging tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the rest of this story will take place through Season 4. It is Rebel's last season so I will try to wrap it up as much as possible. I may go slightly beyond the story that they will tell just to give some closure to my characters. Anyway, I hope you like it and I appreciate you reading!

The ground under Halftail's paws felt like it didn't belong. Everything was slowly shifting sideways, yet he was standing straight. He tried to stretch out his tail for balance. It brushed against the frame of the bed on the side of the wall and did nothing to help him. If anything it only disorientated him more. 

"Halftail?"

Halftail lifted his head just as he heard the voice and the door open. He forced a smile as Kanan and Birchfoot headed in. Kanan couldn't see him, but Birchfoot sure could. It seemed like permanent frown had been fixed on Birchfoot's face ever since Bluefeather died. He tried to act cheerful, especially around Swifttail's kits, but when he was around Halftail he just seemed disappointed and angry with the world. 

"Er, hi," Halftail replied as he tucked his tail between his legs and struggled to look nonchalant. He shuffled his paws under him and forced a purr. "How are you?" 

"Cut the act," Birchfoot interrupted as he limped forward. It appeared that he had been favoring his injured leg even more than usual. He hardly ever put any weight down on it and he never dragged it anymore. That wasn't the only difference in the aging tom.

His fur was patchy and was starting to fall out in some areas. He hardly ate and you could see his ribs jutting from his pelt. His hips were so weak that they hardly supposed his haunches and his lame leg. His eyes were glazed over and almost always had discharge coming from them. His breathing was shallow and appeared painful. In fact, he looked like he was a heartbeat away from death. Sometimes it would be days before Halftail actually saw the tom. Blizzardstorm had taken over most of the healing duties so Birchfoot had faded into the background.

Halftail plastered his ears against his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered gruffly.

Birchfoot suddenly shot out a paw and thrust it against against Halftail's head. Halftail staggered sideways and completely lost his footing. He fell and his head snapped against the ground. Halftail let out a yowl of surprise as he lifted a paw and ran it over his eyes.

"Birchfoot!"

Kanan came forward and brushed his hand against Halftail's shoulder and helped him to his paws. Halftail puffed out his chest in agitation as he swiveled to face the healer. "What in StarBound’s name is wrong with you?!"

"You're not fit for this mission, Halftail," Birchfoot replied cooly as he crept toward the door.

Halftail tried to take in Birchfoot's demeanor. He was struggling to walk on his own and yet he was telling everyone that Halftail was incompetent. He struggled to move with his paws dragging against the ground. He slipped out of Halftail's room and closed the door firmly behind him.

Halftail snorted in agitation. "Good riddance! He's acting like he has bees in his brain," he muttered.

"You're not going to like hearing this, Halftail, but I think that he's right," Kanan sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down with his hands on his knees. 

Halftail blinked rapidly before he crept over to Kanan. He wiggled his haunches and leaped onto the bed. He almost let out a screech as he started to fall backwards. Kanan stretched out a hand and pulled Halftail forward. Halftail panted in surprise while he looked up at Kanan with embarrassment showing on his face. He was just glad that Kanan couldn't see it.

"You're struggling to jump onto a bed. How are you going to aid in the rebellion right now," Kanan inquired gently. He stretched out a hand and ran it through Halftail's thinning pelt. He was actually starting to look like Birchfoot if he wasn't mistaken.

There was a deep sigh from Halftail as he bowed his head. "Kanan, I—“

"Have you been taking your medication regularly," Kanan broke in before Halftail could even speak.

Halftail felt his heart jump in his chest as he swiveled to look at Kanan with surprise in his eyes. "Of course! Why would you say that," Halftail questioned strategically.

There was a deep snort from Kanan as he took off his mask from his eyes. It was as if he was looking into Halftail's soul, even though he couldn't see at all. "Last night while you were sleeping I swear that you were having one of your fits. I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't. I was going to call for Birchfoot before you broke out of it and actually started breathing again. You can't tell me that that wasn't a fit!"

"M-Maybe," Halftail stammered. He actually wasn't sure considering that he had been asleep. However, he had no desire to actually figure it out. It was frightening enough to know that he had fits during the day and when he was conscious, let alone have them when he was asleep and didn't even notice it was going on. Clearly Kanan knew something Halftail didn’t know.

Kanan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Halftail, I'm not doing this to frustrate you. I just want to make sure that you're alright and if you're not then you have to tell me. If you're not taking your medication regularly then you have to tell me," Kanan repeated as if it wasn't obvious. 

Halftail thrust a paw against the corner of the bed. "Yes, I'm aware and if I need to then I will, but I don't. I'm taking everything regularly and if I wasn't then I would confess it now. I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm building a resistance to it."

"Either way I'd like Blizzardstorm to assess you," Kanan told him as he lowered down and opened the top of the container that they kept Halftail medication. He pulled out two vials and a new syringe and set them on the bed. "May I?"

Halftail stifled a groan as he nodded. He lifted his foreleg while Kanan shoved the vial in the syringe. He flicked the top so that a few droplets fell on Halftail's muzzle. Halftail shook his head as Kanan inserted the tip into Halftail's foreleg. As soon as Kanan pressed down, Halftail bit back a groan. His stomach churned in nausea and his body felt hot as his fur prickled uncomfortably. His eyes slightly narrowed to slits before Kanan finished the first vial and turned to the second. He filled it and injected it into Halftail's bloodstream. When he was finished, he pulled it up and pressed a finger over the small hole.

Halftail gasped in surprise. "That's not getting any easier," he spat out as his stomach rolled. "Great StarBound that makes me nauseous!"

"Maybe you should tell Blizzardstorm about that too," Kanan guessed.

"Would you just like to be in there with me when I meet with Blizzardstorm," flashed Halftail sarcastically.

Kanan raised an eyebrow. "Aa a matter of fact, now that you've offered, I think that that's a great idea," answered Kanan with a smug smile.

Halftail opened his mouth indigently. He quickly closed it with a snap as he lashed his tail against the ground in frustration. Leave it to Kanan to turn a sarcastic comment into a way in, especially when it came to Halftail.

There was a knock at the door again and Halftail nearly jumped out of his fur. Kanan slightly turned his head with his finger staying where it was. "Come in," he called.

There was a soft pattering of paws as Swifttail strode in. Halftail suddenly did a double take. Swifttail appeared much more tired than he bad before. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his fur was just as patchy as Birchfoot's, and his eyes were dull and yellow. It appeared that this war was starting to take it's toll on everyone. No one was immune anymore and everyone had lost something throughout the way. 

"Swifttail, what are you doing here," asked Halftail as cheerfully as he could manage. He slightly pulled away from Kanan and Kanan got the message to release him. Halftail set his paw down gingerly since it still felt like fire was running through his veins.

Swifttail flicked his head toward the door. "Hera wants to see both of you," he meowed hollowly. "It's about Sabine's father."


	69. Time For Courage, Time For Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail let out a growl of agitation as he tried to pull away. However, his paws gave out and Swifttail was forced to sink his teeth into Halftail's scruff and haul him back to his paws. "Easy," chided Swifttail reassuringly in his ear as he pressed his nose against his father's cheek. "There's no rush." 
> 
> "There's clearly a rush," pointed out Halftail bitterly. "Sabine's father was captured! I think that there's a reason to draw up a fuss."

Halftail was almost out of the room before Swifttail had finished speaking. He bounded out of the room and tried to ignore the rolling nausea still present in his stomach. His paws still felt too large for his body and as if the ship was slanting dangerously close to his right. He felt like he was walking uphill while gravity pulled him backwards. He couldn't let anyone know, though, or he would be revoked from the mission. He had missed enough missions in his life and as the rebellion grew stronger, he had to make sure that they knew how strong he really was. 

He took one more step as he felt his legs suddenly give out. Swifttail rushed forward and thrust his shoulder against his father's to keep him upright. "Hey, you okay," he fretted.

Halftail let out a growl of agitation as he tried to pull away. However, his paws gave out and Swifttail was forced to sink his teeth into Halftail's scruff and haul him back to his paws. "Easy," chided Swifttail reassuringly in his ear as he pressed his nose against his father's cheek. "There's no rush." 

"There's clearly a rush," pointed out Halftail bitterly. "Sabine's father was captured! I think that there's a reason to draw up a fuss." 

Swifttail quickly steered his father to one of the other rooms. It only took Halftail a moment to realize that it was the healer's room. He hadn't been in there in what felt like moons. The strain between him and Birchfoot had gotten a lot worse when Bluefeather passed away.

"Look, are you alright," Swifttail pressed as he lifted his head to meet his father's tired gaze.

Halftail looked away. "If one more person asks me if I'm alright—“

"We're just worried for you. I'm your son and Birchfoot is your friend. I believe that it's called concern," pointed out Swifttail as he leaned forward and brushed his whiskers against his father's shoulder.

Halftail flinched. "I'm fine, Swifttail." 

"Do you promise me that you'd tell me if you were not," Swifttail pressed as he straightened once more and breathed heavily. His chest heaved with each breath in nervousness. He knew exactly how his father could be and he was nothing if not stubborn.

Halftail licked his lips. "Yes, Swifttail, I would tell you. But, I'm fine. How are you?" 

A shadowed look cast over Swifttail's face before he walked over to the entrance of the room. Halftail could understand exactly what his son felt. He was a single father to four rapidly growing kits. They were becoming much more involved in the rebellion, especially after Snowfall had taken over as copilot with Hera in Bluefeather's absence. Adderfang was becoming a Jedi like his father and grandfather while Blizzardstorm was starting to take over duties as healer from Birchfoot and Swifttail. Leafshine had been taking lessons from Molis and Zeb about weaponry and other aspects of the rebellion like strategy and battle plans. All of them were growing up in front of Swifttail's eyes and it wouldn't be long when he wouldn't be able to protect them like he used to. He was going to have to let them go.

"Swifttail! Halftail!"

Keen's howl rose up from the hallway. Halftail and Swifttail nodded to each other while they walked out of the room and almost into the wolf. Keen flicked his head and led Halftail and Swifttail to the middle of the Ghost where the rest of the other members were already there.

Kanan, Hera, and Sabine all clustered around the plans while Leafshine added comments here and there. Molis was sitting next to Zeb, looking shaggy and ungroomed. Blizzardstorm was trying to speak with Birchfoot, but Birchfoot kept hissing at him. Snowfall and Adderfang sat next to each other so close that their fur was brushing while they whispered into each other's ears, whiskers twitching against each other's cheeks. Keen bounded over to sit with Ezra while Ezra scratched the fur between his ears. Halftail and Swifttail padded over to sit beside Kanan and Chopper. Chopper's dome whirled around his head as he tried to push his way to the front while Hera kept forcing him back.

"What are we looking at," Halftail finally asked, the rasp in his voice clear.

"Nothing good," answered Leafshine with a shake of her dappled fur. "There's Mandalorians everywhere and they're not going to be easy to sneak past." 

Sabine nodded in agreement when she met Leafshine's gaze. "We believe that he's being held here. We're going to have to sneak in and take them by surprise." 

Adderfang crept forward as he reared on his hind legs so that could see the table closer. "So, who's all going on this mission?”

Hera raised an eyebrow at Adderfang while Adderfang drew backwards and collapsed back down. "Well, we'll have to ask your father about that," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Adderfang as he drew back and bounded over to Swifttail with Snowfall, Leafshine, and Blizzardstorm immediately bounding around.

Swifttail smiled shyly when he looked to Halftail. Halftail took a step back and dipped his head. "Alright, well, uh, I think that most of us will go. Halftail and I'll decide a little bit later." 

Birchfoot muttered something under his breath and Halftail struggled not to bristle his fur. He forced it to lay flat while Adderfang puffed out his chest in pride. He was a clear choice to go because of his training. Snowfall's face fell as she pushed her head against Blizzardstorm's shoulder. The two started to whisper to each other and Halftail longed to know what they were saying.

"Let's get ready," announced Kanan as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kanan and Halftail took off toward their room while Swifttail tried to organize his kits as much as possible. Halftail bounded forward before he rushed into the room. He collected his lightsabers and noticed Kanan tucking numerous vials into his pack. Halftail drew back and frowned.

"What are you doing," asked Halftail as he bounded over.

"We're not sure how long this is going to take," pointed out Kanan as he tucked the rest of them into his pack and then turned back to his own supplies. "I don't want you collapsing."

Halftail wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could take care of himself! He didn't need Kanan to take care of him! He didn't need anyone to take care of him. It was disgusting to Halftail how much he now relied on so many people now. He especially felt bad for Blizzardstorm. He always saw him at his worst and helped him down from numerous fits. 

"Kanan-" began Halftail. 

"Halftail, not this time. We need you on your paws, now on your flank. I'm just taking some for a few days. Don't worry," Kanan told him firmly. 

The conversation was over. That much was obvious to Halftail. He walked over to the door and turned to glance over his back. "I'll be in the hanger if you need me," he yowled. 

He started to walk down the hallway while he glanced up at the beautiful picture of his beloved mate. He plastered his ears against his head before he bounded forward. He slid down the rails from the hanger and landed firmly with paws partially sprawled. He felt a jolt through his paws when crept forward with his hackles slightly lifting. He pulled himself into the hanger right under the base of it where he now spent so many nights once Kanan had went to sleep.

He curled up on the old, raggedy clothing. He laid down and sprawled out, sighing heavily. "You wouldn't believe where we are now, Bine," Halftail meowed with his whiskers twitching on his face when he thought about his mate. "Your son is amazing and he has four beautiful grandkits. I know that you've seen them. I just miss you so much! I hope what we're doing in this Rebellion is actually making a difference. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I just miss you and wish to see you again."

"Halftail! You down here?"

Halftail rose to his paws and poked his head out to see Molis pacing above him. "Yeah! Do you need something, Molis?"

Molis wrinkled his nose as he flicked his head to the side. Halftail climbed the stairs quickly before he jumped beside him. "Zeb asked me to collect you. We're here."

Halftail dipped his head as he felt the Ghost start to shift a bit underpaw. It was a rather rough landing, but Snowfall was still learning. She was no Bluefeather and sometimes everyone was a little too quick to remind her of that. They were working on it, though, and Blizzardstorm always reassured his sister when other's could be harsh. 

Halftail followed Molis down the hanger with the rest of the crew following. Halftail smiled when he saw Keen, Swifttail, Adderfang, and Leafshine standing there. He joined them with Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper. It was a strong group, yet a stealthy one as well. Halftail couldn't deny that. He was a little nervous, but prayed that everything would be alright.

The hanger opened and Halftail narrowed his eyes against the sand. He hated sand. It collected in his claws and made it difficult to walk on.

He heard a joyous growl and he turned his head to see Leafshine stalking forward with Adderfang on her heels. They were each in battle crouches and Hafltail copied them. They crept forward until they come on a small group of Mandalorians. 

"Rau," called Sabine as she jogged over and skidded to a halt beside him.

Rau brought his helmet off of his face and beamed at Sabine. "Hi, Sabine, how are you?"

"I'm not bad," answered Sabine as she motioned to the rest of the group. "I assume that you remember everyone."

Leafshine crept forward and purred as she wove around Rau's legs. Rau laughed as he ran his fingers through Leafshine's fur. "Of course. How could I not remember Leafshine?"

"Yeah, how could you not remember me," agreed Leafshine as she reared on her hind legs and thrust her paws against Rau's leg. Rau kicked her a bit and Leafshine leaped backwards, letting out growls of determination.

"Easy, you two," chided Swifttail as he bounded forward and thrust a paw against Leafshine's shoulder affectionately. Leafshine instantly pounced on his tail and Halftail couldn't help but smile, even though the act was completely childish.

"It's great to see all of you," Rau continued as he gazed at everyone that they had brought. His eyes met Halftail's gaze before he forced himself to look away. "Now, I suppose that you all know why you're here."

"We're here to aid in the rescue attempt of Sabine's father," Kanan murmured with his arms crossed over his eyes. Even though his visor was on and he couldn't see, he still had the angry look to him that Halftail couldn't ignore.

Rau looked over to Sabine sadly before he looked back over to the group. "That's only half of it."

"And what's the other half," challenged Halftail as he took a step forward, brushing aside Swifttail and Leafshine easily. 

Rau shook his head gravely. "The Empire is building weapons to use against us and they're ready."


	70. Tower Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow. Wow. Things just a lot more—“
> 
> "Interesting. The word you're looking for is interesting," Sabine interrupted Ezra as they looked at the reinforcements.

Halftail lowered into a crouch with his underbelly grazing the sand and dust underneath him. He wrinkled his nose as he opened his mouth to taste the air. He couldn't detect anything, but then again, there was a group of beings in front of him and the rest was barren desert except for the compound that towered in front of them. Halftail forced himself to straighten with his paws tucked underneath him. 

"That compound looks well fortified," whispered Keen as he crawled toward Halftail. He was still lowered against the ground since he was much taller than Halftail was when he stood. If anyone was going to see anyone, then it would probably be Keen.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea," chimed in Kanan as he came back over to Halftail and meet his blind gaze. "If you're not feeling up to it then you don't have to do this." 

Halftail let out an angry hiss under his breath. He was tired of everyone thinking that he couldn't do things. First Birchfoot and now Kanan. After all, he was fairly certain that everyone felt the same about him. He tried to ignore it for the most part, but it didn't help when everyone kept bringing it up. 

"I'm fine. I'm alright," reassured Halftail as he twitched his ears. "It's just getting over there that's going to be the challenge," he replied.

Keen crawled past Halftail before he came over to Ezra, Chopper, and Sabine. Leafshine was clustered over there as well, whispering into Sabine's ear.

Keen tilted his head when he saw Ezra struggling with the jetpack on his back. Keen leaped forward and chuckled in amusement as he looked over to his friend. "What are you doing," he asked in amusement.

"I'm trying to make sure this thing doesn't fall off," answered Ezra under his breath. 

"Fall off? You'll be fine. It'll be pressed against your body so close that you're not going to be able to loose it," Keen reassured with a flick of his paw in amusement. 

Ezra narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Easy for you to say. Your wings are on your back," pointed out Ezra as he motioned at Keen's feathery wings that were folded delicately on his back. 

Keen rumbled as he brushed against Ezra's hand. Ezra scratched him between the ears while Keen wagged his tail. He looked over to Sabine and at the compound that they needed to rush. He was beyond ready and his paws were tingling in excitement. It had been a while since their last mission. In fact, they hadn't had a mission since Bluefeather was killed. 

"Hey, Keen, do you want to lead," offered Sabine as she wrapped an arm around the blue wolf's shoulders.

Keen's eyes glowed in plea. "Yes, please! I promise that I won't let you down," he reassured with a proud puff of his chest.

"Yeah, I know that you won't," Sabine told her as she scratched Keen between the ears and down his back. 

Keen shook her off ever so slightly as he crept forward. He rested his paws on the top of the trench and gazed out at the barren landscape. His wings slightly lifted outward behind him before he sprang forward. His wings spread out beside him as he took to the air with his paws kicking against the ground madly. 

He felt blaster fire in his direction. He veered sideways before he spun slightly. This caused dust and debris to rise up from the ground and almost cloak him in it. The blaster fire was still there, but it wasn't anywhere near him. He chuckled as he heard the confused sounds of stormtroopers.

"Keen! Keen!"

Keen spun around as he saw Ezra flailing around like mad with the jetpack while his lightsaber whirled around. It was quite humorous to Keen, but not in this circumstance. Keen angled his wings before he flew in Ezra's direction. He flew over to him and nudged him a bit. "Keep your lightstaber where it is. We don't want anything to show the troopers where we are. Kick up more sand. It jams their scanners.”

Ezra did as he was instructed. Everything started to spin around them like a cyclone of pure dust and air. They landed a few feet away with them troopers more confused than ever. Keen grinned as he lifted his lightsaber with his wing before he deflected one shot while Ezra did the other.

The two of them rushed to the fortress with Sabine, Kanan, Halftail, Swifttail, Leafshine, and Adderfang following. Adderfang and Leafshine clustered close together while Swifttail joined Keen and Ezra. Halftail kept tight by Kanan's side. If truth be told he was struggling a little in this battle, much more than he had before. However, he kept that to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of more ships looming closer grabbed their attention. Walkers clung to the ships as they were set on the ground. Even more dust wafted up and coated Keen's pelt so instead of dark blue he looked as pale as the sky. Keen bared his teeth as more troopers came forward. 

"Wow. Wow. Things just a lot more—“

"Interesting. The word you're looking for is interesting," Sabine interrupted Ezra as they looked at the reinforcements. 

"Don't take on more than you can handle," Swifttail reminded them as he crept up beside them, a lightstaber curled protectively in his tail. 

Keen nodded as he leaped forward. One trooper fired at him, but he rolled sideways. He jumped back to his paws and plowed into them. He smacked his head against the ground when Swifttail came forward. He thrust his lightsaber against the trooper's chest. He drew back before he bounded back over them. 

"Dad!'

Swifttail spun around as he saw four troopers looming over Leafshine and Adderfang. Adderfang held his lightsaber in his tail, but he didn't move. His eyes were round and his muscles tensed. Swifttail had never seen his son freeze before. That was not good.

Swifttail let out a yowl with Halftail joining him. The two of them rushed over to the troopers. Swifttail leaped onto the troopers shoulders and started to pull them downward. One fell while Halftail thrust his head against the other trooper's knee so he collapsed. Halftail leaped onto his chest and sunk his teeth into his neck under his helmet. He retreated and licked his lips with his fur standing on end.

Adderfang managed to snap out of his haze and was able to take another trooper down while Swifttail and Leafshine managed the other. Once they were down, Swifttail turned to his daughter, furiously licking at her face.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" 

Leafshine pulled away from Swifttail and winkled her nose in disgust. "I'm fine! Stop fussing," she hissed with her fur bristling along her spine.

Swifttail turned as their was a sudden blast. He saw Sabine fall to the ground and Swifttail was about to spring forward when he felt something cold and hollow against his head. Swifttail blinked at the trooper beside him. Another trooper had a blaster pointed at Leafshine while Adderfang pressed against her protectively. 

"Move or try anything and you die," a Mandalorain shouted.

Swifttail flicked his ears before he let out a deep breath. "Alright, do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt my kits," he murmured with a quick glance to his children.

Across the clearing laid Sabine with Ezra, Kanan, and Rau deciding what to do. Eventually, Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and looked over to the troopers. Halftail lowered down beside Kanan with his breath hot against his paws. He glanced upward and sighed heavily. 

Before anyone could make a move, someone shot the walker in it's side. Halftail looked upward and saw reinforcements. He let out a yowl as he reared on his hind legs legs. Keen did the sam beside him as they charged the incoming troopers with help of the reinforcements. 

The group charged forward with the help of the reinforcements and quickly made haste of the troops. In the aftermath, Halftail felt like his heart was pumping out of his chest. He sighed heavily with his ears plastered against his head.

Kanan felt around before he kneeled beside him. "You okay," questioned Kanan gently. 

Halftail threw his head to the side defiantly. When he answered his teeth were bared threateningly, but there was no threat behind his words. "I'm fine." His voice shook and Kanan could hardly understand him.

"Alright then let's go," urged Kanan as they he entered toward the tower where Sabine's father should've been.

Halftail shook his head to clear it as he bounded forward. Keen came up beside him and motioned over to Swifttail, Adderfang, and Leafshine. "Who wants a race to the top," he offered with his tail swaying. 

"Go ahead, Leafshine. I think that you've earned it," Swifttail offered as he flicked a paw to his daughter.

Leafshine scrambled forward and climbed upon Keen's shoulder and perched on his back. She purred as she rubbed her cheek against Keen's back. Keen reared on his hind legs and took off into the air. 

The two of them flew over to the top of the tower. Keen thrust his paws down before he lowered down so that Leafshine could slide off of his shoulders. She sprang forward with her claws scraping against the ground. He pawed at the ground while Leafshine tucked under his underbelly in fear. 

"What, what," Keen asked as he lowered his head to catch her eye.

Leafshine pointed her paw to where new Mandalorians were walking toward them. Keen braced his shoulders, ready to defend Leafshine, just as Sabine and Ezra joined them. "Easy, easy," chided Sabine as she stretched out her hand toward Keen and Leafshine. "They're friendly." 

"Friendly," echoed Keen as the rest of the battle patrol joined them from behind. Keen spun as Swifttail and Halftail joined beside him with downcast expressions. "What's wrong?"

"He's not here," replied Swifttail with a sigh. "Sabine's father isn't here."


	71. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Swifttail. What do you need," asked Halftail as he sat down with his haunches slightly sprawled. He lifted a paw and licked it before he drew it over his eye. He still couldn't believe that he no longer could see through there. He sighed as he set his paw down and fixed Swifttail with a stern gaze.
> 
> Swifttail lowered his head into his shoulders in fear. "I'm worried about Adderfang," he confessed as he cast a wary glance at Adderfang, who was talking quietly with Leafshine.
> 
> "Why would you think that," murmured Halftail with his head slightly tilting.

"Where is he then," chimed in Leafshine to interrupt the quiet that seemed to take over everything. 

Halftail shook his head gravely. "I'm not sure," he replied with a heavy sigh. This was not how this was supposed to go. They had clearly been deceived and they had fallen for this trap. At least no harm had come from it. That was something that Halftail could be thankful for. 

"Halftail, may I speak with you," hissed Swifttail as he came beside his father and brushed his head against his shoulder, just as another fleet of Mandalorians touched down on the stronghold.

Halftail was more than relieved to speak to his son. It reminded him that he had done something right. He had a wonderful son and wonderful grandkits. That was something that he could be thankful for. Yet, every battle could be their last and Halftail felt it in his bones. 

"Yes, Swifttail. What do you need," asked Halftail as he sat down with his haunches slightly sprawled. He lifted a paw and licked it before he drew it over his eye. He still couldn't believe that he no longer could see through there. He sighed as he set his paw down and fixed Swifttail with a stern gaze.

Swifttail lowered his head into his shoulders in fear. "I'm worried about Adderfang," he confessed as he cast a wary glance at Adderfang, who was talking quietly with Leafshine.

"Why would you think that," murmured Halftail with his head slightly tilting.

"It's just what happened when he froze with Leafshine. He has a lightsaber and he couldn't use it. If I wouldn't have gotten there...." Swifttail trailed off as he thrust a paw against the ground in frustration. "I'm just worried." 

"Hey, you have a right to be worried, you're their father." Halftail rose to his paws and came closer to his son. He sat down and licked Swifttail's cheek. "You're a wonderful father, but you can't protect them forever. They have to make their own choices. Besides, we all freeze at least once. You've seen Adderfang fight and be the Jedi that you and I would want him to be. Don't doubt him."

Swifttail frowned. He wasn't so sure. Something just felt off about Adderfang. He felt it deep in his gut and in his heart. He shook his head to clear it. He couldn't think that way. That would be a disgrace for Swifttail to turn his back on his son. After all, he was helping train him in the pawsteps of a Jedi. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. It wouldn't help anyone. He had voiced the thought to his father and that should be enough.

"Hey, they think they know where he is," Keen exclaimed as he bounded over to Halftail and Swifttail with hope and excitement shimmering in his eyes.

"Where," asked Halftail eagerly.

"They're transporting him to the capital," answered Keen as he wagged his tail. His wings lifted ever so slightly with his claws scraping against the ground. 

"So, that means that we're going to the capital," murmured Swifttail as he shook his head gravely. "Yeah, that's great. That's just great. Sometimes I swear that we have a death wish!”

Halftail swiveled around to gaze upon Adderfang and Leafshine. They still looked a bit shaken up and Halftail couldn't even begin to understand it. However, he just couldn't have them fighting right now. They were a risk to the mission and by the look in his son's blue eyes, he could tell that he felt the same way.

"I don't think that it would be best if Adderfang and Leafshine accompany us," warned Halftail as he interrupted Swifttail and Keen's words.

Keen hung his head while Swifttail clawed at the ground. "Yeah, I know. I was just waiting for the right time to tell them," he replied with a small wrinkle of his nose. "Apparently the best time is now," he sighed as he strode over to his son and daughter with his tail drooping behind him. 

"Dad," exclaimed Leafshine as she bounded over to Swifttail. She let out a loud and riveting purr as she threaded herself under Swifttail's chin and chest. 

"Leafshine, I think that it would be best for you and Adderfang to wait this mission out," murmured Swifttail.

Leafshine's eyes turned round while Adderfang licked at his chest in embarrassment. "What," Leafshine shrilled. "Why?!"

"I just think that it would best if you go back and help your brother and sister," suggested Swifttail as he felt his heart ache in his chest. This wasn't easy whatsoever.

There was suddenly a soft pattering of pawsteps as Halftail joined his son's side. He smiled down at them. "Your father just thinks that you would be more use there than with us. I'm sure that Snowfall and Blizzardstorm need help gathering herbs."

"Herbs," broke in Adderfang as he tilted his head. "That's it?"

Halftail knew that he had to sell Adderfang on this quickly or he would merely try to follow. "Yes, herbs are very important if one of us would become either ill or injured."

"Also, you know how hard Molis has taken Bluefeather's death. It would do well for him to have some more company," Swifttail added sternly.

Adderfang sighed while Leafshine nodded vigorously. It didn't take much to soften Leafshine's heart. Adderfang was a little harder to convince. But, luckily, Leafshine had already spoke for them. "We'll do it," she exclaimed as she rocked forwards and backwards on her paws and turned to her brother. "Right, Adderfang?"

Adderfang opened his mouth to retort before he quickly swallowed it. He sighed as he shifted his shoulders a bit. "Yeah, alright," he decided as he nodded to his sister.

Swifttail dipped his head. "I'm proud of you kits. Your mother would be to." He pushed his head against Adderfang's shoulder and urged him forward. Leafshine bounded after him with Swifttail hot on both of their heels as he led them down from the tower and back on solid ground.

"You're so good with them," blurted Keen as he bounded over to his Master's side with his eyes shinning in admiration. "I wish I could be as good of a father as you one day."

A deep purr rolled in Halftail's throat. "I'm sure that you will be, Keen! You'll be much better than I am," pointed out Halftail with a flick of his tail.

"How did you know what to do," Keen continued.

Halftail shrugged. "I never really did," he replied with a soft sigh. "You learn everything by trial and error. I never knew my father so I had to learn on the fly. Somethings I got right, and other things I didn't. The same will be with you. It'll just take time. Why? Is there something you wish to tell me, Keen?"

"No, not at all," replied Keen bashfully as the color seemed to disappear from his eyes. 

"One day, my Padawan. Be patient," Halftail urged as he twitched his whiskers in amusement. 

Keen sighed as he almost slumped forward. "That is only if we survive this war. It is no use bringing pups into a war zone. I wouldn't wish that upon them."

"Well, we do what we must. I brought my kits into a war zone and Swifttail did just fine. However, I understand what you are saying. You'll know, though, when you find the right she-wolf and settle down and have pups of your own. Don't hesitate to have pups just because you're afraid of the war. There will always be something for you to fear," Halftail told him as he gazed upon the barren landscape. 

"Could I just ask for one piece of advice," requested Keen.

Halftail smiled thoughtfully. "Don't underestimate them. Every day they'll continue to surprise you."


	72. Transport vs. Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halftail, go!"
> 
> Halftail spun to see Kanan leap from the transport and onto Sabine's speeder that she stole. He leaped beside him and nearly fell. Kanan reached backwards and grabbed his foreleg before he urged him forward. Halftail wrapped a paw around Kanan's leg as he felt the air rush against his pelt.
> 
> "Well, this is going well," Kanan commented sarcastically.
> 
> Halftail let out a snort of amusement as Sabine sped up the pace while Kanan deflected the fire. "When do our plans ever go according to plan?"

"I can't see anything," chimed in Ezra as he lifted his visor. He leaned slightly forward so that his hand was rested close to Keen's paw. "Can you see anything?" 

Keen squinted his eyes as he tilted his head while his tail tapped against the ground firmly. "Er, no," he replied as he drew back with his head into his shoulder. "We should've seen something by now. Why haven't they moved him yet?"

"Hush," chided Sabine as she leaned forward. She gazed back to Keen while Ezra's doubting eyes shone over his shoulder. "Don't underestimate my mother." 

There was a deep sigh from them when Keen turned his head and saw Halftail and Kanan. He wished that he knew what they were saying.

Halftail leaned forward with his nose almost touching his chest. His eyes nearly closed in exhaustion and he just wanted to curl up and sleep for a few dozen moons. That wasn't a possibility right now, or ever. However, he could at least dream about it for the time being and pray that would one day he would live to retirement.

"And what do you think about this, Halftail?" 

Halftail looked up in surprise and felt his face flush in embarrassment. He blinked his eyes in surprise as he frowned at the hologram of Hera he saw in front of him. "Oh er, what was the question again?"

Kanan crossed his arms over his chest while Hera looked worried. "Are you sure that you're up for this? There's no shame in admitting that you're not." 

"I have a feeling that was not your original question," snapped Halftail bitterly with a lash of his tail. 

Hera appeared a bit taken back as she looked over at Kanan. "Anyway, when are you all coming back," she asked as she fixed Halftail with a thoughtful gaze before she looked back up to Kanan. 

Kanan sighed heavily. "Not until we rescue her father. Then we'll be back."

"Finish it up as soon as possible. We need you back," she told him with a frown.

Kanan smiled as he leaned forward and grinned. "We as in me, or we as in all of us," pressed Kanan in amusement. He flicked his hand at Halftail. "Or do you mean Halftail and I?" 

"There is no we, Kanan. You're an asset to the Rebellion. We all are," Hera argued.

Halftail let out a snort of amusement. He knew that he should probably give them some personal space, but this was way too amusing to just let them continue at it like this. After all, he knew that Hera and Kana would rather argue with each other than do much else sometimes and they were clearly in one of their moods.

"Assets? Is that was we are now?" Kanan's voice echoed pure sarcasm. 

"Can we just focus on the task at hand, please," Hera told Kanan without a hint of emotion in her voice. "You know that it will never work so why talk about it?'

Halftail yawned and stretched outward with his claws curling into his paws. "Alright, while we could do this all day there is a mission that we need to finish. But first, how are the kits?"

Hera's eyes lit up a bit. "They're fine. Blizzardstorm is keeping Birchfoot out of trouble, Leafshine is training with Molis and Adderfang, and Snowfall is with me. They're all accounted for. Don't worry."

Halftail felt immense relief wash over him. "Thanks," he meowed as he suddenly saw smoke rising in the distance. A growl rolled in his throat as Kanan tensed a fist. 

"You two had better get going. It's looking pretty bad over there. Good luck."

The message fizzled out as Halftail, Kanan, and Chopper made their way over to the rest of the group. Keen and Swifttail were crouched next to Ezra and Sabine.

"Don't worry. Ezra's got this. Besides, I'll be with him the whole time," reassured Keen as he furrowed his wings over at Sabine.

Halftail purred as he came up beside his son. "Don't worry. Ezra will be able to pull it off and so will Keen. Have a little bit more faith," he meowed with a flash of his teeth in a genuine smile.

Keen raised eyebrows at Sabine. "Yeah, have a little more faith," he drawled as Sabine hit his shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards and roll a bit back to his feet.

Swifttail twitched his whiskers when the convey came near. He grinned as he drew backwards with his fur bristling along his spine. 

"Go easy on them," Ezra told Sabine as he ran forward with Keen and Swifttail hot on his tail.

"Not a chance," Sabine flashed back as she withdrew her sword and branded it proudly. She leaped from the cliff edge with Keen right behind her. 

Swifttail reluctantly sat perched on his shoulders while his eyes widened in terror. He hated flying, especially on Keen's back. But, that had been their only option to get down quickly. Keen flew in almost a zigzag formation and it had Swifttail airsick almost automatically. 

"Alright, ready to depart," Keen asked as he swung his wings sideways and deflected the fire as much as possible. "Just make sure to hang on."

A lump seemed to rise in Swifttail's throat as he tensed his muscles. "Yeah, I got it."

Keen ducked low for a heartbeat and Swifttail leaped from his shoulders. He felt himself tumbling in the air before his claws on the end of the last transport and he sucked in a heavy breath through his cheeks. This was not where he wanted to be and yet, here he was. Nothing was making him feel any good right about now and he could feel blood seeping from his claws and onto the transport as he scrambled for a better claw hold as he hauled himself to the top of it.

He panted hard with breath being sucked through his cheeks while his eyes slightly rounded. He flashed a glance over at Keen as he flew past them in a rush of fur and feathers. Swifttail withdrew his lightsaber and got to work.

Meanwhile, Kanan and Halftail expertly climbed down from the cliff. It had taken a little more effort than Halftail had thought, but his paws were no longer steady on the earth as much as he would've cared to admit. He had to rely a lot on Kanan, even though Kanan couldn't see where they were going. 

When they were finally rested against the ground it felt a little better. Halftail curled his tail around his legs before he rose to his paws when the convey drew closer. He lashed his tail against the ground and bared his teeth in a beginning of a snarl. He withdrew his lightsaber and branded it proudly almost over his back.

"Stay close to me," commanded Kanan with a pointed nod.

Halftail couldn't help but grin with his teeth showing. "Don't tell me what to do!" With that he sprang forward and jumped into the air, immediately landing on a speeder. He slashed his lightsaber against it and it immediately exploded behind him as he jumped to the next transport. 

His claws caught on it and he struggled to haul himself up. Once he had, he felt the transport almost vibrate under his paws. He shook his head to clear it before he leaped for the nearest stormtrooper that leaped closer to him. He pushed him off of the transport and saw him land on the ground with a thud. 

In another moment, Kanan joined Halftail. Halftail nodded to him before the two stood almost back to back while they deflected fire around them. A shot came dangerously close to Halftail's shoulder, but Halftail ducked out of the way just in time. He straightened and narrowed his eye while he took a step forward.

The transport shook before he stumbled sideways with his chin bumping against the ground. His lightsaber slightly rolled aside while Halftail staggered back to his paws. He was momentarily shaken as he took one step forward with his shoulder tensed and shoved forward. 

"Halftail, go!"

Halftail spun to see Kanan leap from the transport and onto Sabine's speeder that she stole. He leaped beside him and nearly fell. Kanan reached backwards and grabbed his foreleg before he urged him forward. Halftail wrapped a paw around Kanan's leg as he felt the air rush against his pelt.

"Well, this is going well," Kanan commented sarcastically.

Halftail let out a snort of amusement as Sabine sped up the pace while Kanan deflected the fire. "When do our plans ever go according to plan?" 

"Come on. This is helping no one," answered Kanan as he jumped onto the transport with Halftail right behind. As much as Halftail hated to admit it, he was staying awfully close to Kanan mainly out of fear.

The floor suddenly opened up under Halftail's was and he felt himself slipping automatically. "Kanan," he screeched in sudden alarm.

He landed with a hollow thud with his head snapping against the floor of the transport. He started to set his paws under him as he hauled himself to his paws. He looked up to see about a half dozen stormtroopers staring at him. 

"Surrender Jedi and put down your weapon," they ordered.

Halftail smiled with his teeth slightly bared. He was about to take out his lightsaber when Kanan jumped down and immediately used his lightsabers to cut them up. Halftail only managed to take down two or three when he felt Kanan already tugging at his scruff roughly to get him out of there. 

Halftail set his jaw to keep from gasping out in surprise while Kanan swung him around like a piece of prey. Kanan destroyed the controls before he motioned toward the entrance. "I think this is where we get off," Kanan announced as he jumped out with Halftail following. Halftail rolled once his paws hit the ground as the air was knocked out of him. He just wished that this was over.

Meanwhile, Swifttail climbed on top of the transport with Ezra following. "Ezra, Swifttail, stop messing around!"

"We're trying," spat Swifttail over his shoulder when he swung sideways and kicked open the door of the transport with Ezra right behind.

Swifttail surged against the nearest trooper and took him down easily. He used his lightsaber to cut off his leg before he shoved him out of the transport with his knee. He kicked at the next one and hissed loudly. Ezra took down the last two before Sabine's father leaned forward from his confines. 

"Are you with Sabine," he asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, we're with him. I mean, I'm not with her, with her. I'm friends with her and—“

"Shut your muzzle! You're worse than I was with Adlerleaf," Swifttail huffed in amusement while he heard Chopper's voice in his head. "Cliff? What cliff?"

Ezra walked over to Sabine's father and withdrew his lightsaber. "Are you a Jedi," he asked.

"You hope so," Ezra joked as he cut the restraints and hauled him to his feet. 

Swifttail took one step and felt himself slightly thrown forward as the transports hurtled off the cliff. He sunk his claws in deep before he saw Ezra hook the jetpack onto Sabine's father's back and pushed him from the transport. He rocketed forward with Ezra and Swifttail hauling themselves out of the transport.

Swifttail tensed his muscles as he darted forward. He jumped into the air and sunk his claws into the next transport with Ezra following. They jumped to the next one before they leaped from the last one. Swifttail reached forward as much as possible with Ezra slightly leaping higher from him.

Ezra slammed into the side of the cliff as he clawed forward. Swifttail landed just short and grasped onto Ezra's legs. He sunk his claws in deep and Ezra yelped in surprise. "Swifttail!"

Swifttail was too busy hanging on for dear life to actually answer his friend. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he felt Sabine grab onto Ezra and haul him over the cliff. 

The two slumped down and Swifttail felt his fur still prickling with unease. He opened his eyes and saw his father in front of him. Halftail darted forward and touched his nose to his son's before he purred and shoved his forehead against Swifttail's. Swifttail relaxed as he almost melted into his father.

"Thank the force you're alright," murmured Halftail.

Swifttail nodded slowly as Keen joined his side. "I'm alright. I'm fine. I promise."

"For now," answered Halftail with a grave narrowing of his eyes. "But, I fear that we're only just beginning."


	73. This Can’t Be Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then what are you doing here, little one," asked Tyba shortly with a flick of her tail tip. 
> 
> Leafshine tried to straighten so that she was almost as tall as Tyba, but Tyba still towered over her. "I want to help. I want to join you."
> 
> "You? Join us," joked the male Mandalorian beside Ursa. "I don't think so."
> 
> "I can fight! I can! I'll make sure that I'm useful, I promise," Leafshine protested with her whiskers twitching is distain. She stopped her whining for a moment as she blinked her eyes hopefully. "Please."

Back at the Ghost, Leafshine sat at the entrance to the hanger glancing outside. She muttered under her breath as she paced back and forth with her head slightly swaying back and forth in anger. She didn't want to be cooped up in here just because her brother had frozen on the battlefield! She could fight! She knew that she could. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of Mandalorians in the distance. She could tell it was them by the sound of their jetpacks. She turned to make sure that no one was watching before she bounded forward through the dusty landscape. No way was she going to stay behind and do nothing while her father, grandfather, and friend fought on her behalf. No way!

She skirted forward before she came up on them. They were walking now and she willed her muscles to be able to keep up. She finally skidded to a halt and thrust her paw against the ground. The one in command appeared to turn and look at her up and down. 

"And who are you," she asked.

Leafshine dipped her head. "My name is Leafshine, daughter of Swifttail and Adlerleaf, granddaughter of Halftail and Bine," she introduced as she looked at her. "And you are?" 

The Mandalorian removed her helmet. "I am Ursa, leader of clan Wren of the Mandalorians. This is my son, Tristian," she offered as she pointed at him before she turned to two other felines who looked slightly familiar. "And this is Sygal and Tyba."

Sygal purred as he nodded to Leafshine. "I know your father fairly well. He lost your mother when you were born, yes," he asked quizzically.

Leafshine hung her head. She knew almost nothing about her mother other than what she had heard from members of the Ghost crew. Her father rarely spoke about her and neither did her uncle or grandfather. Most of what she knew actually came form Bluefeather when she was alive and sometimes Hera or Sabine if she could get them talking. Unfortunately, that never felt like enough.

Leafshine nodded slowly. "Er, yeah."

"Then what are you doing here, little one," asked Tyba shortly with a flick of her tail tip. 

Leafshine tried to straighten so that she was almost as tall as Tyba, but Tyba still towered over her. "I want to help. I want to join you."

"You? Join us," joked the male Mandalorian beside Ursa. "I don't think so."

"I can fight! I can! I'll make sure that I'm useful, I promise," Leafshine protested with her whiskers twitching is distain. She stopped her whining for a moment as she blinked her eyes hopefully. "Please."

Sygal and Tyba exchanged a glance before they looked up at Ursa, who nodded ever so slowly. "Keep up."

With that they started walking again and Leafshine felt her heart leap for joy. She was going on a real mission! She would finally get to show off what she knew! She couldn't wait to show that to her father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail was still a little shaken up from the battle, and judging by the way that Swifttail shuffled from paw to paw, he could tell that he was too. He kept nudging him to see if he was alright and Swifttail would ask the same question to his father. Truthfully Halftail was feeling a little tired, but he wasn't about to admit that. 

While Sabine and talking with her father, Rou's comm went off. Halftail heard Ursa's voice as well as Tristian's in his ears. He swore that he could also hear Sygal and Tyba as well. And then a slightly more familiar one.

"Leafshine," Swifttail exclaimed as he darted forward and nearly sunk his claws into Rou's arm so that he could pull the comm down to his mouth. "Leafshine!"

"It's alright, Swiftail. We have her and she's doing great," Ursa reassured. 

Swifttail opened his mouth to say something when he heard a strange rumbling sound like a machine coming closer and closer. It made Swifttail's ears almost ring in pain. He thrust a paw against it while his muzzle wrinkled. Halftail recoiled as well while Keen let out a low moan.

"What in Lupus's name is that," Keen muttered.

Sabine pushed Swifttail out of the way as she leaned forward. "I know what that is. Mom! Tristan! Leafshine! Get out of there! Now!"

Halftail felt cold dread rise inside of him as he heard what appeared to be some sort of flash and then nothing but static on the other end. He exchanged a glance with Swifttail while Swifttail's jaw opened in shock when the silence was deafening. 

"What," Swifttail suddenly spat with his voice catching and turning raspy. "What was that? What does it mean? Tell me!"

Sabine looked at Swifttail with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Swifttail collapsed like Halftail did during one of his fits. Halftail was there to catch him while Swifttail's eyes widened in grief and his mouth dropped open. "NO! NO!"

It was then that Halftail felt the entire world stop. He sat pressed against his son as he felt his mouth water as if he was going to be sick. His heart felt like it could just burst from his chest and his mind was starting to feel hazy and disoriented. He couldn't even imagine what Swifttail was feeling in this moment.

"My daughter," croaked Swifttail as he looked around to anyone that would catch his gaze. "I need to see her!"

Halftail dipped his head as he watched Sabine take off. "Let's go," he instructed when Keen kneeled down and invited Swifttail onto his back. Swifttail gladly obliged as he scrambled on top of the wolf’s shoulders.

Halftail joined Kanan on the speeder while the rest of the group flew. It seemed to take years for them to finally make it even though it was only a few paces north. They slowed once they were close and Swifttail leaped from Keen's back before Keen was even close to touching down. Keen called for him, but Swifttail was too far gone.

Swifttail pelted forward and skidded to a halt when he found what had once been Leafshine. Her beautiful dappled pelt partially shone on the ground, but everything else had been disintegrated. Swifttail crouched beside her and pressed his cheek against her pelt and felt a small crack of her bones. He sucked in a heavy breath and gasped in surprise. His shoulders shook with sobs as he screamed for his daughter just like he had for his mate. 

"I'll sit with him," offered Keen as he bounded forward and sat beside his friend. He lapped at Swifttail's matted and dusty fur as he tried to soothe him to the best of his ability.

"I knew what did this," announced Alrich as he swiveled his head to look at Kanan. "Sabine made this weapon."

That was all it took for Swifttail to dart to his paws. He bared his teeth and leaped for Sabine with claws outstretched. Keen was there in front of him and sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff to stop him from trampling Sabine. "Swifttail, it's not worth it," Keen mumbled around his friend's fur.

Swifttail pulled away from Keen and thrust his nose an inch from Keen's with his teeth bared in an angry snarl. Keen shoved his shoulders forward to keep his friend from charging forward. "She killed my daughter," Swifttail spat.

Keen shook his head. "She did not mean for this to happen and you know that," he reported firmly as he thrust a paw against the ground. "Focus your energy on helping make the situation better, not worse."

Swifttail muttered something under his breath before he looked at the pelt. "I-I have to tell my kits," he croaked as he gave a weak cough. "Please, let us go back."

Halftail nodded in understanding, still feeing numb. "Of course. Would you like to tell them alone," he suggested since he knew how much this hurt. He had been there when Adlerleaf had died. He hadn't had to tell his kits that right away since they had been so young. He couldn't imagine how hard this would be for his kits to understand that their sister was gone; especially Adderfang since they were so close.

Swifttail nodded absentmindedly as he almost dragged his paws forward. They weren't overly far from the Ghost, but it seemed that Swifttail would rather walk the rest of the way than fly. He clearly needed to plan out what he was going to say to the kits.

Eventually they made their way and they were greeted by Snowfall. She pranced forward with her snowy white and black spotted pelt shinning against the the dusty landscape. Eagerness showed in her eyes as she limped up and licked her father's cheek. "You got Sabine's father! I knew that you would," she purred. 

Swifttail forced a smile as he swung his head. "Snowfall, will you go and get Blizzardstorm and Adderfang for me," he pleaded softly. 

Snowfall thrust a paw against the ground. "Sure. What should I tell then when they ask why?"

Swifttail just shook his head. He walked away from the group while Halftail rested his tail against Keen's shoulder. "Let's give them some space," he suggested as he nodded to the rest of the group. This was something that Swifttail had to do all on his own.

The rest of the group made their way into the Ghost while Swifttail's kits came out. They seemed more than surprised that their father would request seeing them after such a long mission.

Blizzardstorm stayed close to Snowfall as she helped guide him down and over to their father. Adderfang brought up the rear with his whiskers twitching in confusion. The three of them came up in front of their father's paws and gazed at him expectantly. 

"Dad, what's this about," Adderfang questioned.

"I have to talk with you three and I would very much appreciate you not interrupting," Swifttail told them sternly with a small nod of his head. "Now, your sister left to join Ursa and the Mandalorians to fight out there once I brought her back here with Adderfang. Now, there was some sort of weapon that was unleashed there. This weapon was unlike anything that we've ever faced before and it didn't go as planned."

Blizzardstorm's blind eyes filled in grief while a growl rolled in Adderfang's throat. "What does that mean," he asked in surprise.

"She's dead," Swifttail broke in when there was nothing else that could be said. He wasn't good at this sort of this thing and he hadn't meant it to sound so cold. He just didn't know another way to say it.

Immediately the fur along Adderfang's spine bristled in rage. Swifttail knew that that that would be Adderfang's only emotion for the time being. Blizzardstorm stood frozen in shock while tears started to pool from Snowfall's eyes. "No, no," she whimpered.

Swifttail stretched out a paw and brought his daughter close. Snowfall shoved her head against Swifttail's chest and whimpered. Blizzardstorm clustered close as well while Adderfang just stormed away.

"Adderfang," called Snowfall.

"Let him go. Everyone needs to grieve in their own way," Swifttail meowed gently, tears rolling down his fur.

Snowfall shook against her father and her brother. "What are we going to do now," she whimpered.

Swifttail let out along sigh. "I don't know, Snowfall. I really don't know."


	74. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what anyone says, sometimes you’re just not okay.

Halftail stayed rooted where he was where the attack had been planned out. Everyone had returned to search for survivors. Halftail was numb with grief and he couldn't even imagine how Swifttail felt. He staggered around the edge of the battlefield with the other three kits kept close to his sides. It was if he would no longer let them out of his sight. 

"Halftail?"

Halftail looked up to Kanan. He hadn't realized that he had just stopped walking with his paws almost rooted against the ground. He tipped his head upward and sighed. "Er, yeah, sorry. I didn't realize that I stopped," Halftail muttered as he looked at the barren landscape. "What devastation."

"Are you speaking about Leafshine or—“

Halftail tipped his head upward and Kanan seemed to sense that Halftail had. He immediately stopped talking and sighed. "Halftail, maybe it would be best if you and Swifttail sit this one out. I know that it's difficult to lose someone and her death was so sudden. She didn't deserve this."

Halftail plastered his ears against his head and breathed heavily. "We can't, not now. The best thing that we can do is focus on the task at hand. It would be best for Swifttail to have something to keep him busy."

"Mom! Tristian," exclaimed Sabine as she turned to see her mother and brother making their way from the wreckage. She rushed over to them while Swifttail was right behind.

Halftail opened his mouth to call to his son, but he was too far gone. He sprang forward and launched himself for Ursa immediately. Before he could sink his claws or teeth in, Keen intercepted him. He launched himself into the air and smacked Swifttail aside harshly. The tom fell into the sand and rolled aside with his paws buckling under him. His face slammed into the dirt before he rose back to his paws and bared his teeth in a snarl. 

Halftail and Keen blocked Swifttail's path to either Ursa or Tristian. Swifttail tired to rush around them, but Halftail bunched his shoulders and Keen threw his weight around. The two managed to keep Swifttail at bay while Ezra crouched down to try and comfort Blizzardstorm, Snowfall, and Adderfang. 

"Don't do this," spat Halftail in a low and dangerous voice. "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your kits." Halftail and Swifttail threw their gazes over to them. "Do it for them."

Swifttail twitched an ear before he recoiled with a hint of rage showing in his eyes. He looked back to up them and recoiled with his head pulled into his shoulders. "It's your fault that she's gone," Swifttail spat. "What in Lupus's name were you thinking?! She was just a child and you took her with out and now she's gone! It's your fault!" 

Halftail shoved his shoulder against his son's to push him back. Swifttail staggered as he pulled himself away from his father. He padded over to his kits and rasped his tongue roughly over Snowfall's ears. Halftail heard them murmuring softly, but he had no idea what they were saying.

"Hey, anyone else hear that," Keen suddenly started as he reared on his hind legs with his paws pulled against his chest and wings tucked tightly against his body. 

"What is it," questioned Kanan as he came over to him.

Keen twitched his ears. "It's a humming noise and it’s getting closer."

Suddenly, more Mandalorians showed above and these ones weren't friendly whatsoever. They started to immediately fire at them and Swifttail rushed forward to guard his remaining three kits. He lifted his lightsaber and deflected the fire to the best of his ability. He hissed in rage with his shoulders shoved forward.

Keen lowered into a battle crouch before he surged upward. He felt forward and slammed into one of the Mandalorians and thrust his body down. The Mandalorian fell from the sky before Keen doubled back just as another launched itself at Keen. It slammed it's blaster against his skull and started to crack it against his body. Keen let out a screech as he pulled out his lightsaber and thrust it against the Mandalorian's chest. Sparks flew and it shone in his gaze.

"Keen!"

Keen spun around as Ezra called to him and Keen flew forward with his wings flapping madly against his body. He surged forward and sunk his claws into the edge of the hanger door and pulled himself in with his fur plastered against his ribs. He looked tired and sighed heavily with his ears plastered against his head. 

"Are you alright," Snowfall chided as she made her way over to him as the hanger door started to close behind them.

Keen dipped his head politely. "I'm fine," he barked with a faint flick of his tail. "How about you? You're the one who just lost your littermate?"

Snowfall's eyes filled in sorrow. They then almost flashed in anger with his teeth slightly bared. "I believe that you're the one that was in love with her," she shot back before she turned away from him and started to march away. 

Keen let out a snarl as he darted forward and dove in front of her, almost blocking her path. "What in force's name are you talking about," he flashed.

Snowfall twitched on ear with her whiskers dancing on her face. "It was obvious how you felt about her. You mooned over her and you loved her! Don't even try to deny it," Snowfall muttered. 

Keen drew backwards and shook his head. He didn't need this, especially from Snowfall. He knew that Snowfall was just grieving for her sister. She was trying to make Keen feel bad. There was no reason for Snowfall to bring up him and Leafshine's relationship because their was none. They were friends, but nothing more. Keen never wanted anything else from Leafshine and it didn't matter if he did. Leafshine was dead and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

The ship suddenly shook and Keen let out a yelp of surprise. Ezra ran past him and stopped to look over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Keen forced his paws forward, tail drooping. He wasn't even sure that he was running. He bounded over to Ezra as the hanger opened once more. "You ready," Ezra asked, looking Keen up and down in curiosity.

Keen nodded while a few more Mandalorians pushed their way past him. Keen growled when he leaped into the air with his paws tucked against his sides. He watched Ezra fall through the sky and slam into a TIE Fighter. Keen snorted in amusement before he flew over to one that had been shooting at him. He raked his claws against the glass until he punched it. It shattered and he reached in to pull out the Imperial trooper. He threw him aside and he screamed as he plummeted. 

The TIE started to fall and Keen leaped back, flipping backwards. He shook his head to clear it while he turned back and flew back to the hanger. It had been a quick fight, but Keen was exhausted. Besides, he could feel themselves leaving the atmosphere. It wouldn't be long before everything would be left behind. He hoped that at least. 

He strode forward until he heard a scream. He pelted forward and saw the leader of the Mandalorians with Ezra pinned against the wall. Keen wanted to jump to her defense, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to. He knew what she had done was wrong and it had gotten Leafshine killed. He wasn't going to be able to forgive that anytime soon.

Swifttail stood next to him and his ears twitched. He almost appeared to smile when he saw that Sabine was pinned. Ezra was about to force himself forward to her defense when Kanan rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Ezra shook off the hand and slumped down into a sitting position. He met Keen's gaze and Keen just looked hollow. 

"I know what I did was wrong. As soon as I knew that the Empire was actually going to use it I tired to destroy everything. I guess they found a way to bring it back and build it," Sabine confessed with tears in her eyes. "I made a mistake."

"A mistake," echoed Swifttail with his voice shaking in pure rage.

Halftail took a step forward to try and block his son from charging forward, but Swifttail just leaped over him. "Swifttail," Halftail hissed.

"A mistake? That's all you can say?! A mistake got my daughter killed! That's not a mistake! You’re a murderer and you're too much of a coward to actually take responsibility for it. You're fine because your family is okay! Mine isn't! Leafshine is dead! Dead! She's never coming back." Swifttail took in a quivering breath as he took another step forward. "She died out there because of you! And all you can say is 'I made a mistake' and that's not going to be okay with me! You killed her, you coward! You killed her! She never deserved that! She was a kit! She was innocent and you killed her!" 

Halftail bounded forward and pushed his head against Swifttail's shoulder firmly. "Come on, Swifttail. Let's go," he meowed quietly.

Swifttail snarled with his eyes glowing in hatred. "I wish it would've been you! You should've died instead of her! You f—“

"Swifttail," spat Halftail as he thrust a paw against Swifttail ear. Swifttail fell sideways and landed harshly on his shoulder. "Cool off. Now."

Swifttail rose to his paws and looked over to Sabine. "I meant every word that I said. I hope you die here like she did," he seethed as he pulled away and stormed through the ship. There was the sound of someone punching something and Halftail knew that it had been his son slamming into a wall.

"I'd say that he didn't mean that, but he did," he meowed with a cautious glance up to Sabine.

"Maybe you should go and check on him," suggested Blizzardstorm with a twitch of his tail tip with his head lifted into the air.

Halftail looked down at one of his paws. It was starting to shake. He needed more medication and needed it rather quickly. Why was everything terrible have to happen in one day?

"Do you think that you could see to your father, Blizzardstorm? I think that he needs the love of his kit more than the love of his father," suggested Halftail with a flick of his head. 

Blizzardstorm nodded and twitched his ears. "O-Okay," he stammered, praying that this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.


	75. To Move Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You up for this," Kanan asked as he broke into the thought. "I'm not sure that your father is."
> 
> Swifttail shook out his flank as he bunched his muscles. "Of course! Leafshine would want me to keep fighting and that's what I'm going to do. No one will stop me," he answered as he forced himself forward with his ears plastered against his head.

Blizzardstorm strode forward with his flank swishing as he walked. He bounded forward and opened his jaws to take the scent of the air. He was able to find his father's scent very easily because of the anger that engulfed Swifttail. He had never seen his father this angry and he wasn’t sure how to react to it.

"Dad," Blizzardstorm croaked as he stretched out his neck when he tried to catch his father's scent.

Swifttail laid crouched in the corner of one of the rooms in the darkness. His eyes gleamed in the light as he blinked the tears from them. "Blizzardstorm, that you?" 

"Yeah, Dad. Can I come in," he pleaded as he twitched his tail tip and took a tiny step forward. His pads spread against the ground while his claws drummed against the ground. 

Swifttail snorted in amusement as he ran his tongue over at his teeth. "I can't stop you," he told them as he flicked his tail tip.

Blizzardstorm headed forward and strode forward with his tail flicking over his back. He purred warmly as he brushed his whiskers against Swifttail's shoulder. Swifttail turned over to his son and lapped at Blizzardstorm ear gently. He hadn't actually done this in quite sometime since Blizzardstorm spent most of his time with Birchfoot and sometimes Halftail. Out of all of his kits, Blizzardstorm was the one that Swifttail struggled to understand and it wasn't just because he was blind.

"You don't have to do this, son," Swifttail told him after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I know that Halftail just set you up for this. Why, I'm not sure." 

"He's worried about you, Dad," replied Blizzardstorm as he licked a paw and drew it over his whiskers. He could feel his father's gaze boring in on him, even if he couldn't actually see it. "We all are. Snowfall and Adderfang too. Even Keen seems a bit on edge."

Swifttail shrugged. "Keen. He had a thing for Leafshine, didn't he," he murmured with a flick of his whiskers until he broke into a laugh that jolted through Blizzardstorm. It sounded like his father was deranged. 

Blizzardstorm struggled not to show his fear as he puffed out his chest a bit. "I'm not sure. She never said anything to me about it, but I wouldn't be surprised. Keen was a strong and noble Jedi and friend. Not to mention that there's not a lot of options in our line of work." 

"And has anyone caught your eye," Swifttail asked in a chuckle. 

Blizzardstorm shook his head as he frowned. He knew that his father hadn't meant it like that, but it still didn't sound good. "Er, no, not yet. Maybe someday, but choices are fairly slim." 

Swifttail snorted in amusement while rose to his paws. He took a staggering step forward with his tail sweeping behind him. "I still remember when I met your mother. She was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen in my life other than you kits. I knew that one day she would be my mate even if she didn't know if yet. She was just radiating and so confident, and yet so humble. She was so stunning and I couldn't believe when she actually agreed to be my mate and then we found out that she was expecting kits and I didn't think that it was possible to be that happy. You kits were my world and kept me going after she died and now one of them has been taken from me."

Blizzardstorm had never heard his father say that much at one time, especially not about his mother or how he felt about her. It just seemed that everything that Swifttail had bottled up for moons since his mother's death had just erupted ever since Leafshine died. Blizzardstorm had never seen his father like this and it was starting to worry him. 

"Dad," echoed Blizzardstorm as he took a step toward his father.

Swifttail spun around and padded over to his son. He arched his neck and lapped at between Blizzardstorm's fur between his ears. Blizzardstorm twitched his ears as he heard his father letting out sobs into his fur. Blizzardstorm lifted a paw and patted it against his father's flank—or at least as far as he could reach—and tried to comfort him.

Swifttail reached his paw around and grasped his son's paw and continued to cry into his fur. It seemed like forever before there was more pawsteps as Halftail came into the room almost as if he was drunk. He staggered a bit with his eyes flickering as he looked at his son and grandson. 

"Oh, am I interrupting something," Halftail asked as he gave his head a much needed shake. "I didn't mean to.”

"It's alright." Swifttail sniffed heavily with his nose wrinkling. "We can't stay here forever anyway. What's up?"

"We just landed. I think that you two need to come," answered Halftail as he turned and padded forward with his tail kinked over his back and eyes slightly narrowed. 

Swifttail gave Blizzardstorm one final lick around the ear before he followed his father. Blizzardstorm did the same with his paws skipping against the ground as he picked up the pace so that he was matching his father's strides. The three of them continued forward until Halftail stopped abruptly. It was as if his paws wouldn't carry him any longer. He clenched his jaw as he swiveled his head to face Swifttail and Blizzardstorm. The tom was no longer able to talk and all he could do was move his mouth around as he struggled to make noise.

"Kanan," called Blizzardstorm calmly. Swifttail couldn't believe how calm his son was. Even as a healer Swifttail had never been this calm. He would've liked to think it was because Blizzardstorm couldn't see his grandfather, but he knew the truth. Blizzardstorm was a natural born healer, just like Birchfoot himself, and Swifttail had been shaped around it. Blizzardstorm was born for this and Swifttail was not. 

"Kanan, we need you," continued Blizzardstorm as he rushed around his grandfather and flicked his tail comfortingly against his flank. "It's alright, Halftail. Just breathe and don't try to fight it. Shhh, shhhh."

After a few moments of Halftail struggling, Kanan came rushing in. He nodded almost robotically as he kneeled down. He reached into one of his packs on his belt and withdrew a few vials of Halftail's medication, as well as the syringe that the vials went into. He passed everything over to Blizzardstorm and he took it without another thought.

Swifttail took his father's shoulders and forced him to lay down. He pressed his weight against him while Blizzardstorm placed the syringe into his father's vein along his foreleg and injected it in. Once he was finished he withdrew it back and threw the syringe aside. He rubbed at Halftail's back to try and rouse him until Halftail's eyes shot open. He rose to his paws shakily before he looked over to the three of them and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't even mention it," snapped Halftail as he walked away from them, slightly favoring his front foreleg.

Blizzardstorm snorted in amusement. "He's grumpier than Birchfoot and that's a struggle to do." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let him go. Let's get going."

Swifttail looked over to Kanan before he looked back to his son. Blizzardstorm was more in control of his emotions than he was, or anyone else for that matter. After all, he had just lost his sister, his father had almost lost his mind, his grandfather was always ill, and his mentor was barely doing anything anymore. Yet, he hadn't given up. He never would. That was just Blizzardstorm's personality and Swifttail envied him for it. 

"You up for this," Kanan asked as he broke into the thought. "I'm not sure that your father is."

Swifttail shook out his flank as he bunched his muscles. "Of course! Leafshine would want me to keep fighting and that's what I'm going to do. No one will stop me," he answered as he forced himself forward with his ears plastered against his head.

Kanan followed right behind as the two of them skidded to a halt behind Sabine, Ezra, and Keen. Keen nodded to Swifttail cautiously and Swifttail shuffled his paws in embarrassment. He knew that his outburst hadn't only embarrassed himself, but everyone else too. There was a clear tension now and everyone could feel it. 

Swifftail forced himself to scoot closer to Keen so that their pelts were brushing. "Keen, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to-“

"It's alright, Swifttail. No one blames you for it. Losing Leafshine is a great loss. I know more than anyone," Keen whispered in his friend's ear as he touched his nose to his cheek comfortingly.

Swifttail sighed heavily as he forced his fur to lay flat. "Were you in love with her?"

Keen froze in embarrassment. He gave his chest a few harsh laps before he nodded. "I-I guess I was. We never really talked about it. We always thought that we would have more time. I suppose I should've made my move, huh?”

Swifttail started to choke on air as he coughed heavily. Keen realized what he was saying and he shook out his flank. "Oh er, I didn't mean that! I just meant that one day we could've been mates like you and Adlerleaf or Halftail and Bine. I guess that's not going to happen now.”

"She really cared for you, you know," Swifttail told him as he flicked his tail over his flank.

Keen smiled right as the hanger door started to open. He strode out and was faced with numerous Mandalorians with their blasters pointed at them. Keen withdrew his lightsaber with Swifttail and Ezra right behind. Keen let out a growl as a Mandalorian crept closer as he kinked his tail over his back protectively.

"Sabine Wren, you are under arrest for the death of our people," ordered one of the Mandalorians.

"You want her, you're going to have to go through us," snapped Sabine's mother as she took a step forward with Tristan at her side, supporting most of her weight.

Sabine stretched out a hand and rested it against Keen's wing, urging him to lower his lightsaber. Keen did so reluctantly as he nodded to the Mandalorian, daring them to be careful. 

"I admit to creating that weapon when I was a member at the Imperial Academy. I didn't know what it would be used for and I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wish that things were different, but they're not. I know the error of my ways and I will fight to make things right. Do whatever you want with me. I deserve it," confessed Sabine with a glance back at her friends.

Swifttail took a step forward and a Mandalorian thrust the blaster against his skull. Swifttail hissed while he used the force to cast him away. There were a few gasps before he raised his tail for silence. "My daughter, Leafshine, was killed in response to this weapon. If I say that you should trust Sabine, then you should." 

There were a few whispers before the lead Mandalorian lowered it's blasters. The rest followed in suit and Sabine cast a thankful glance over at Swifttail. Swifttail dipped his head with his tail swaying too and fro. 

"Come with us," the Mandalorian murmured. "There is much to discuss."


	76. Revenge Is Not Easily Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad!"
> 
> Swifttail turned his head to hear Blizzardstorm's scream of terror. He looked over to Keen desperately and Keen flicked his wing tip. "Go! I can handle things here." 
> 
> Swifttail didn't need to be told twice. He turned tail and pelted forward with his paws barely connecting with the ground. He growled when he saw a trooper just about to shoot a blaster at Blizzardstorm. Swifttail couldn't allow that to happen; he couldn't lose two kits in one day.

The group found themselves in a rather large tent. While Halftail and the rest of the kits ate, the rest of the group listened intently to the plan that Sabine had. Swifttal had to admit that it was a daring one, but they really didn't have another choice. If she thought that this would accomplish their goal, then he would do whatever he could to help. They all would, his kits included. Even though if he had his way they wouldn't ever see battle again. 

"Does everyone understand where they're supposed to be," asked Sabine to recap what was going on.

Kanan nodded as he rested his hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Keen, Swifttail, Halftail, Ezra, and myself will take Chopper and get the plans. Everyone else will stay in the hanger and destroy that weapon. We know what to do, Sabine," he told her calmly.

Swifttail thrust his paw against the ground while Keen let out a sharp howl of excitement. Ezra pushed at Keen's shoulder, the two of them playing just as they had been before. Swifttail couldn't help but smile as he watched. It seemed like everything else was falling into place, despite Leafshine's passing. While it had been and would be difficult, they would need to carry on, and that's the mentality that Swifttail was trying to have.

While everyone else worked out the details to the plan, Swifttail walked over to his kits. He saw them each eating what appeared to be some sort of soup that had been made hundreds of years ago. But, his kits knew better than to complain and they gobbled it up hungrily. Even Halftail seemed content with the meal while a few droplets collected on his drooping whiskers.

"Do you think that you kits will be able to fight? If not we understand. I can—“

"Dad, we'll be fine. It's what we were born to do," interrupted Snowfall as she ran one of her paws over her whiskers to clean herself up. "You just have to have faith in us."

Swifttail's tail dropped as he settled beside his daughter. He touched his nose to her ear to comfort himself more than her. "I do have faith in you. It's never faltered. I just need you guys to watch after your brother, okay? I'd rather Blizzardstorm didn't come, but I know that he won't stay even if I ask him to, right, Bliz?" 

Blizzardstorm let out a monstrous purr. "Right, Dad!" 

Swifttail walked over and cuffed him around the ear before he drew back and headed over to Halftail. He hadn't heard much from his father after the last dose of medication that he had helped administer. It seemed like he wasn't angry at Blizzardstorm, but Swifttail could be another story.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Halftail's eye drifted upward as he glanced up at his son, his tongue running over his teeth. "I'll be ready to go. Just give the word." 

His voice was curt and stern. Swifttail knew that this meant that his father didn't want him around right now and Swifttail didn't blame him. He didn't say anything when his father rose to his paws and rushed forward. He pushed past his son and Swiftail watched him go. He just hoped that this wouldn't interfere in their mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail looked over to his kits as they sat huddled in the ship. They were constantly whispering to one another, offering advice and kind words to Blizzzardstorm mostly. Blizardstorm looked a little angry to be receiving this information, but he didn't retort what anyone said. 

"Are you three going to be okay," asked Swifttail as he sat beside his kits.

There was a deep purr from Blizzardstorm before he hit Snowfall's shoulders. "We're going to be fine! why does everyone keep asking me that," he complained.

"It's not just you," reassured Snowfall quickly in protest. "We're just worried about all of you is all."

"Adderfang, Snowfall, don't pester your brother. Blizzardstorm, listen to your littermates. They have more battle experience than you do," Swifttail told them just as the ship seemed to slam against the ground. 

He was slightly jolted forward as he heard his father let out a roar. Swifttail followed with the rest of his kits right behind. He emerged into the hanger of the Star Destroyer, muscles bunched as he lifted his lightsaber with his tail and deflected the heavy fire that came his way.

"Swifttail!" 

He heard Ezra's voice as his head immediately lifted. He bounded forward and lowered into a crouch beside Ezra. It didn't take long before Halftail and Keen joined them. 

"Do you know where you're going," Swifttail asked as he looked up to Ezra.

Ezra pointed his lightsaber in the opposite direction before he deflected fire right in front of Swifttail's face. Swifttail drew backwards and dug his claws into the ground until he propelled himself forward with a wayward hiss.

The group of them pelted forward and into a small lift. As soon as the doors closed, Swifttail relaxed a bit with his muscles loosening ever so slightly. He looked up to Ezra, swallowing thickly. "Do you really think that this will work," he asked.

"I think so," replied Ezra with a smile while the elevator opened and the group stalked forward with Halftail in the lead. He lifted his head periodically do scent the air, deciding to continue forward on light paws. He stopped by one of the rooms and opened it slowly with an outstretched paw. 

Fire rained down on them, but Halftail was quicker. He rolled forward and lifted his lightsaber to slice at the nearest trooper too him. The trooper fell immediately and Halftail thrust the lightsaber through it's chest. Meanwhile, Ezra and Kanan took down another trooper with Swifttail and Keen finishing off the other. 

When they were finished, they made their way to the control panel with Chopper right behind. Swifttail climbed onto the top of the control panel and sunk his claws around it. "Come on, Chopper. We don't have all day," he spat with his muzzle slightly wrinkling. 

Chopper rolled upward and inserted a probe into the control panel. It spun around a bit before Swifttail jumped down and looked at all of the information. He sucked in a breath as he looked over at Halftail. "This is what killed my daughter. This killed Leafshine!" 

Keen thrust a wing over Swifttail's muzzle, his eyes narrowed. “Shut your muzzle! Fish-brain, they'll hear you," he spat angrily.

"Sorry," Swifttail hissed as he twitched his ears. “Can you get rid of it? Destroy it all?"

Chopper made more noises before Kanan turned to Ezra, Swifttail, and Keen. "You three need to find everyone and make sure that they get out of here safely. Halftail and I will finish up here."

"Okay, be careful," urged Keen as he turned and bounded forward with Ezra and Swifttail at his side.

The three of them made their ways back to where the fighting was. Swifttail emerged to a desperate scene. He wasn't even sure where everything was around them, but he knew that they were really going to need a miracle to pull this one off. That just meant that they were going to need to fight a lot harder. 

"Dad!"

Swifttail turned his head to hear Blizzardstorm's scream of terror. He looked over to Keen desperately and Keen flicked his wing tip. "Go! I can handle things here." 

Swifttail didn't need to be told twice. He turned tail and pelted forward with his paws barely connecting with the ground. He growled when he saw a trooper just about to shoot a blaster at Blizzardstorm. Swifttail couldn't allow that to happen; he couldn't lose two kits in one day. 

Swifttail pelted forward and sunk his teeth into the trooper's leg. He knew that he had just annoyed the trooper more than anything else when the trooper turned and was about to fire at the creature latched onto his leg. 

Suddenly, Blizzardstorm clambered up the trooper's other leg and then up his back and to his neck. He sunk his teeth into the space between the stormtrooper’s helmet and armor where the skin was visible, not stopping even when the trooper screamed.

That gave him enough time for Swifttail to use his lightsaber to slice the trooper's legs out from under him. He then plunged the lightsaber through his skull to end his misery. Swifttail flicked it away before he bounded over to Blizzardstorm. He wrapped his kit in a tight hug, breathing in relief that he was alright albeit a little shaken up.

"Thank the force that you're alright, Blizzardstorm. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you," Swifttail whispered as he licked his son's cheek affectionately.

Blizzardstorm pushed him aside in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Dad. I had everything under control," he meowed with a tiny smile as he tipped his chin up to his father.

Swifttail chuckled as he flicked Blizzardstorm under the chin. "I know that you did, but maybe I needed some help," he told him with a wink before he turned and flicked his paw sideways. "Come on! We have a lot more to do."

The two bounded to join the fighting. Swifttail lowered into a crouch behind a crate, shooting out a paw to pull Blizzardstorm away from a sudden blaster shot. 

Blizzardstorm gasped in surprise as he turned back to his father. "Thanks," he panted.

"You have to listen out here or you're going to loose your head," Swifttail warned as he lowered down as another blast came dangerously close to his skull. 

Blizzardstorm let out a pant of frustration. "I can't," he cried out in frustration. "Everything is just so loud around me. I've never been around this much distraction." 

"It's okay. You just need to get used to it. Use your hearing to almost create a bubble around yourself. It'll help. Just stay close to me and I won't let anything hurt you," Swifttail vowed as he pressed his forehead against his son's and Blizzardstorm purred loudly. The two then set off again with Blizzardstorm a little more sure where he was placing his paws.

Swifttail had out his lightsaber and twirled it around to deflect oncoming blasts. He suddenly heard the hum of a large machine and ducked down. "The superweapon," he warned with a call up to Keen. "We have to stop it!"

"The only one who can stop it is Sabine. She knows how to program it," the wolf called back as he lowered down beside Swifttail with his wings still spread.

"Well, where is Sabine," Swifttail asked in surprise. 

Keen opened his mouth to scent the air before he shifted his head upward. "I can smell her scent. It's muddied with all of these other scents, but I think that I can follow the scent trail."

"Can you take us," Swifttail asked as he motioned to his son, who almost stood at attention in excitement with his head slightly nodding.

Keen seemed reluctant, but eventually he gave in. "Alright, but keep close to me, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you," he barked as he lowered into a crouch before he bounded forward.

The two followed as they slipped under the feet of a walker. They hovered there for a moment, using it's protection to their advantage. They then picked up the pace and headed to the small shaft that held Sabine. Keen instantly took flight while Swifttail and Blizzardstorm scaled the wall to the best of their ability. Swifttail had to help Blizzardstorm halfway up, but the two managed to scrabble up and perch beside Keen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a voice breathed venomously. 

Keen spun around as his teeth bared in a snarl. "This isn't your place, Saxton. This isn't your territory and you don't deserve to be a Mandalorian."

"And you do," he asked as he drew toward Keen with a blaster drawn. Swifttail went to whip out his lightsaber when he felt something cool snag his fur. He lifted a paw to touch it when a sudden electrical pulse shot through him light lightning.

Swifttail screeched in terror and pain as he fell forcefully against the ground. His mouth slightly opened as the electrical current continued to course through him. He flopped down weakly with his paws slightly curling in on themselves. 

Blizzardstorm lowered down beside him protectively as he tried to pull the electrode from his father's flank. That only resulted in another electrical pulse shooting though Blizzardstorm. He staggered backwards and fell beside his father, gasping in surprise as his body shook uncontrollably. More electrical current shot through them and Blizzardstorm wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Enough," shouted Keen as he leaped forward. He thrust a paw against Saxton's chest just as Ezra jumped up to join the fighting. Keen was able to momentarily distract and force back Saxton while Ezra struggled to turn off the machine and release everyone from the grasp of the weapon. 

Swifttail let out a gasp of relief before he lifted his head. His fur felt singed and he suddenly felt like he had enough energy to run across the galaxy. He shrugged it off when he saw his son laying limp beside him. He couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest or the twitch of his eyelids. Not even his tail dare moved. 

"Blizzardstorm," cried Swifttail as he pushed his nose against his son's neck. "Please, Blizzardstorm, wake up!"

It took a moment for Blizzardstorm to let out a slow moan. "I-I'm alright," he stammered as he let out a pathetic cough. "I'm alright."

Swifttail wrapped his tail around his son and held his close as he turned to Saxton, who was now being electrocuted just as Swifttail and Blizzardstorm had been. "He deserves to die," he growled hotly.

"No," answered Ezra as he came beside Keen. "We can't use a weapon like this against them. That will make us just like them.”

Swifttail didn't answer as he turned to Sabine. She shook her head gravely. "No, it doesn't," she replied as she went over to the weapon and set the controls. "It's going to overload. We need to get out of here, now!" 

Swifttail let out a growl of frustration as he rose to his paws weakly with Blizzardstorm doing the same. Keen came around them and sunk his teeth into Blizzardstorm's scruff while Swifttail scrambled onto Keen's back. Keen spread his wings and took flight as he and the rest of the fighters flew out of the ship just as the heat of the explosion warmed them.

For the time being, they had won.


	77. Relief And Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Swifttail, could I have a word with you?" 
> 
> Swifttail tilted his head as he padded over to Sabine hesitantly. He came into a small room where there appeared to be numerous blasters and other cargo items. It was a little cramped, but there was enough room for him to sit comfortably. He sat down and curled his tail around his paws as he stretched his jaws in a massive yawn.
> 
> "I won't keep you long. I just wanted to speak with you," Sabine put in before Swifttail completely tuned her out.
> 
> Swifttail lifted a paw and lapped at it before he drew it over his ear. It still felt a little sore from the way that he had landed on it when he was playing with Keen, but he wasn't about to argue. "I'm listening."

They made their way back to the ship and Swifttail felt like his entire body had been chopped up with a lightstaber. He slumped against Keen so much that he was surprised that the wolf could carry him. Keen was muscled and fairly large now that he had grown up, but Swifttail wasn't a featherlight kit either.

When they finally landed, Keen set Blizzardstorm down gingerly while Swifttail climbed down from Keen's back. He shook his flank and sighed heavily. "I am never, ever flying with you again," Swifttail spat. 

Keen rolled his eyes as he looked over to Blizzardstorm. "Clearly you're not the only one who doesn't like my flying," he pointed out with a defeated shrug. "But, hey, I did get you down from the ship, so some cats might actually think about thanking me."

Swifttail's eyes turned serious as his whiskers gave a small twitch. He lowered over his son and lapped at Blizzardstorm flank. "Thank you, Keen. I owe you a lot."

"Hey, don't mention it! I owe you just as much if not more. Besides, you're the one who showed me what it's actually like to have a family. I really want to be just like you," Keen told him as he gave Swifttail an affectionate shove. "And I am sorry about Leafshine. She should've never been there fighting and I wish that it had been me instead of her."

Swifttail stifled a sigh. Just mentioning his daughter's name sent daggers through his heart. "I know, Keen. It's a tragedy, but we have to go on. We can't just stop living. Leafshine wouldn't want that."

That was probably the clearest thought that Swifttail had experienced since Leafshine had died in Keen's opinion. He was glad that his old friend was back, at least for the time being. He would continue to support him and do anything that Swifttail needed. That's what friends did for each other and Keen couldn't imagine a better friend to him than Swifttail.

"Dad," murmured Blizzardstorm weakly.

A purr rolled in Swifttail's throat as he bent his head to continue to groom his son to slowly wake him up. "Yeah, it's me, Bliz. Are you okay?"

Blizzardstorm thought for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. "Y-Yeah. I think so. I just feel a little funny," he confessed with a small frown. 

Swifttail ran his paw along Blizzardstorm's spine. He then lifted his son's paws and forelegs in turn and started to move them a bit. They were a little stiff, but he couldn't detect any nerve damage. "Okay, nothing seems too bad. You'll probably just be a little stiff and feeling a little off for a while."

"I am never doing that again. I'm going to stay with Birchfoot for the rest of my life! Anyone who wishes to fight like you do is fish-brained," he spat and Swifttail saw the small glimmer that Blizzardstorm had had before.

Keen chuckled as he rose to his paws stiffly and stretched out each leg in turn. His back cracked while his paws tingled. "I'm getting too old for this," he commented.

Swifttail bounded over to Keen and cuffed his ear affectionately as he reared on his hind legs. Keen lifted his paw and pushed it against Swifttail's chest. He rolled backwards head over tail and landed unceremoniously on his back. He quickly scrabbled back to his paws while Keen lowered into another battle crouch with his teeth bared playfully.

"It's good to know that you're still kits and pups at heart."

Swifttail straightened as he saw his father walking toward them. He lapped at his chest in embarrassment while Blizzardstorm bounded over. He purred loudly and wove between his grandfather's legs. Halftail bowed his head and touched noses with his grandson.

"Are you alright? I heard from Sabine that you had a little jolt," he meowed softly. 

Blizzardstorm worked his claws against the ground. "It was more than a jolt. It was an electrocution!"

Halftail purred in amusement as he pushed Blizzardstorm gingerly. "Well, we're getting ready to go. We'll be back to the Ghost soon. I'm sure that you're all dying to get back." 

"I'd like to see Molis," Keen put in as he thought about his stepfather. Molis just hadn't been the same since Bluefeather's death and nothing that he or anyone did made much of a difference. 

"And Birchfoot," chirped Blizzardstorm hopefully.

Swifttail laid his tail over Blizzardstorm's shoulder as he looked over to his father. "We'll see everyone, but first Sabine has to do something. I think it's important and you probably would want to see." 

The four of them made their way deeper through the ship. Swifttail was just about to walk across the bridge when he heard Sabine's voice. 

"Swifttail, could I have a word with you?" 

Swifttail tilted his head as he padded over to Sabine hesitantly. He came into a small room where there appeared to be numerous blasters and other cargo items. It was a little cramped, but there was enough room for him to sit comfortably. He sat down and curled his tail around his paws as he stretched his jaws in a massive yawn.

"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to speak with you," Sabine put in before Swifttail completely tuned her out.

Swifttail lifted a paw and lapped at it before he drew it over his ear. It still felt a little sore from the way that he had landed on it when he was playing with Keen, but he wasn't about to argue. "I'm listening."

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know that it won't make much of a difference since your daughter is still not here, but if I could've traded places with her, then I would've. I can't tell you how much I regret what happened," Sabine told him with her eyes round. 

Swifttail looked at his paws. He shuffled them from under him and sighed heavily. He wasn't even sure what to say to her. He couldn't just forgive her, at least not yet. Right now Leafshine was still fresh on his mind. Just the day earlier he had been joking with her and teasing her. She had been laughing with her littermates and taunting Adderfang while Snowfall and Blizzardstorm watched. They would never get that back now.

"I understand," he meowed carefully. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but I don't need to talk about it anymore. We can move on." 

‘Forgotten not forgiven,’ she thought. 

"But, I know that Leafshine wouldn't want me to hold this over you forever. She was a forgiving kit, you know that. So, just promise me that you won't put any of my other kits in danger and I'll see what I can do about forgiveness," he told her as he lifted his paw gingerly.

Sabine leaned forward and took his paw in her hand. "Deal."

Swifttail pulled away and headed over to the door with his tail kinked over his back. "Now, I hear that you have something special to show us."

Sabine nodded as she headed forward. As soon as they headed out of the room, Snowfall lunged forward and tackled Swifttail. He fell sideways right into Adderfang's waiting paws. He grasped his father's flank gingerly in soft paws and threw him against the ground. 

Blizzzardstorm chuckled in the corner while Halftail's whiskers twitched in delight. "Looks like they got ya. Not bad for a sneak attack," Halftail commented.

Swifttail sputtered as he rose to his paws and shook each kit from his flank in turn. "Yeah, very funny. Very funny," he meowed with a good natured shove to Snowfall and Adderfang.

"Guys, it's time," called Kanan from a few paces down the hallway.

Halftail led the way while Swifttail, Keen, Snowfall, Adderfang, and Blizzardstorm brought up the rear. They bounded forward and came to the hanger. It opened and showed Mandalorians in front of them. 

Halftail nudged Adderfang's shoulder as the two made their way to the left of the hanger right beside Ezra. The rest followed in turn. Keen looked up expectantly while Snowfall scrambled onto Keen's back to get a better look. Adderfang reared on his hind legs and twitched his ears while he leaned against Keen. Halftail came on his other side with Blizzardstorm almost curled under his front paws. His soft snores sounded and Halftail couldn't help but purr. It had been a long day and he couldn't blame Blizzardstorm for taking a nap.

Swifttail sat beside his father while Ezra stood on his other side. "Look at that," he meowed as he flicked a paw toward his kits. "I couldn't be more proud of them." 

"Me either," Halftail agreed with a twitch of his tail tip. "I thought that they would be a little disheveled after Leafshine, but they're behaving like warriors. Or, more like they're behaving like adults. They're not your little kits anymore."

Swifttail had known that for quite some time. They didn't act much like kits anymore. They listened to what he had to say and fought in every battle that had had. Adderfang was training to be a Jedi, Blizzardstorm was nearly head healer, and Snowfall was one of the best pilots in the Rebellion other than Hera. They weren't the helpless kits that once laid at Adlerleaf's belly and mewled in annoyance. 

Swifttail rested his head on Halftail's shoulder as they watched Sabine present the weapon to the new leader. The Mandalorians cheered and seemed to respect her. Halftail purred loudly in pride.

"Yeah! Go Sabine," yowled Snowfall as she leaped up and down on Keen's back.

Keen grunted with the effort of her claws digging into her flank. "Careful. You're going to break my spine or something," he snorted in amusement.

Snowfall looked down and cuffed at his ear fondly. "I'm not that heavy, fish-brain!"

"Somethings never change," whispered Swifttail as he closed his eyes and breathed in the peaceful air all around him. For once there was no fighting, no arguing, just him with his kits. 

It would never be the same without Leafshine, but Leafshine would want them to keep going, Swifttail knew that. He would try and live his life like Leafshine wanted. Because, deep down, he knew that Leafshine was now with his precious mate and his son, Eaglefeather. She would be well taken care of and it would be his job to protect his other kits so that nothing ever harmed one of them again.


	78. Ominous Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halftail!"
> 
> Halftail pinned his ears against his head and moaned. "What, Birchfoot, what," he complained with a small roll of his eyes as he sat forward and rested his head on his outstretched paws.
> 
> "I need to speak with you," he meowed urgently.

Halftail felt the Ghost shift underpaw. He thought that he would be used to it by now, yet it still seemed to bother him now when the ship did anything besides fly straight. He felt his stomach clench just when they started to veer and he swallowed the nausea that he knew had to come from his medication. After all, no one had ever told him side effects, but with that potent of medication he was sure that they had to be some.

He slunk through the dark hallways with his eye squinted to push out the remaining light. He walked past the hallway, past Bine's picture, and into the room that he shared with Kanan. It was usually dark in there and it would help when he was feeling this bad. He hadn't felt this run down in a while. 

He bunched his muscles as he leaped onto the bed. Kanan hadn't bothered to make it, and for once it actually helped out Halftail. He curled into a ball with the covers tucked underneath him in a bulge. He started to settle down for a nap when the door opened to reveal a very flustered Birchfoot. 

"Halftail!"

Halftail pinned his ears against his head and moaned. "What, Birchfoot, what," he complained with a small roll of his eyes as he sat forward and rested his head on his outstretched paws.

"I need to speak with you," he meowed urgently.

Halftail parted his jaws in a massive yawn while his eyes almost closed in tiredness. "Alright, fine, but please make it quick. I don't feel very well," he told him briskly.

Birchfoot snorted and scoffed. "When do you feel good, Halftail?"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that," Halftail retorted as he twitched one ear in distain. "Now, what do you need? Please don't tell me that you barged into my room like this for nothing."

"No, it's very urgent. Come with me, now," Birchfoot ordered as he turned tail and limped forward. He didn't even bother to lift his leg anymore. He just dragged it along and Halftail doubted that Birchfoot could even feel the limb anymore if he was treating it like that now. 

With a grunt of reluctance, Halftail slid from the bed and landed harshly on his paws. He forced himself forward and followed Birchfoot back through the dim hallways. They passed Molis on the way, who was muttering to himself about Swifttail. Halftail decided not to pursue it. These days Molis could be angered by just about anything, no matter how small.

They finally made their way to the room that Birchfoot used as the medical center. Halftail padded in and realized that it was a lot messier than usual. Birchfoot may have slacked off a bit, but Blizzardstorm usually kept it neat and tidy. Sometimes Snowfall would even help him if he requested it or Swifttail, since he knew what the herbs actually did. 

"Where's Blizzardstorm," Halftail wondered aloud as he gazed at the bed that Blizzardstorm usually slept in and found it empty. As a matter of fact, the scent was cold as well. Blizzardstorm hadn't been there in hours.

Birchfoot distractedly turned to look at it before he shook his head to clear it. He scrambled back through his supplies, nudging bowls and vials of different herbs aside like nothing. Halftail even caught a glass vial of some sort of power before it could fall against the ground and break. He set it down gingerly before he bounded over to Birchfoot and pushed him backwards so that he had to focus on him.

"Birchfoot, where's Blizzardstorm," Halftail growled shortly. 

Birchfoot's eyes rounded in surprise. "Er, I think that he's training with Adderfang. He said that Adderfang was teaching him battle moves or something," he meowed as he pawed around. He suddenly let out a gasp and jumped back.

"What, what," Halftail panicked as he joined the tom's side. He pressed against Birchfoot as the tom's back arched and he let out a hiss of defense. 

"Look," Birchfoot gasped.

Halftail didn't understand. He saw some shattered and scattered leaf fragments around him, but that didn't mean much to him. Couldn't Birchfoot just clean them up? “What am I suppose to be looking at," he asked in shock.

"It's a sign from above," Birchfoot breathed in awe. ""Can't you see?!"

Halftail shook his head. "Er, no. What am I supposed to see," he inquired with a twitch of his tail.

"Look at that scattering of leaves over there. Doesn't it look like a serpent? And adder to be correct," Birchfoot asked with a motion toward the leaf fragments to Halftail's far left.

Halftail blinked his eye as he tried to see what Birchfoot saw. He supposed that if he tilted his head a certain way and squinted his eyes it looked like a windy thing, but an adder was a stretch. "Okay, your point being," he pressed since he knew better than to just dismiss Birchfoot when he got like this.

"The adder right here is heading toward this bundle over here. See, the darkness? Don't you understand," Birchfoot spat in shock that Halftail wasn't understanding.

Halftail shook his head madly, feeling the headache rattling around through his skull. "No, Birchfoot, I don't understand. You're going to have to spell it out for me or something." 

"The adder, like Adderfang, is heading toward the darkness. That's the dark side of the force. Don't you see? Adderfang is on a very dangerous path, Halftail, and you have to stop it," Birchfoot replied as he swung his head around so that it almost collided with Halftail's. They were standing nose to nose and Halftail could scent the almost craziness on Birchfoot's breath.

Halftail licked a paw and drew it over the crater in his face where his eye once was and stifled a groan. "There's nothing wrong with Adderfang, Birchfoot. He's an ambitious young tom. So was Swifttail and he turned out fine," he pointed out smartly.

"That's because Swifttail had someone like you and someone like Adlerleaf to calm him down. His ambitiousness wasn't nearly as important as having a family with Adlerleaf and becoming a father. Adderfang isn't interested in any of that. He just wants to learn the way of the force and if he continues on that path it will be a disaster to come," Birchfoot croaked hoarsely.

"Birchfoot, you don't know that and I don't think that spilled leaves can tell you that either. Just get this stuff cleaned up before Blizzardstorm comes in here and loses his mind," Halftail called over his shoulder as he headed toward the entrance. 

‘I can't believe that I sacrificed a perfectly good nap for this,’ he thought bitterly as he worked his claws against the ground as he walked. ‘Birchfoot doesn't know what he's talking about! He's just slowly becoming senile!’

Halftail exited the room and bumped into someone's leg in the process. He fell back a bit before he looked up and realized that it was Kanan. "Kanan," he asked in surprise.

"Oh, Halftail. I was just coming to look for you," his friend told him as he kneeled down.

‘Figures I won't get that nap!’ “Yeah, what do you need," he inquired, praying that it wasn't another mission so soon.

"We're almost at Yavin 4. It's the new rebel base that's almost a larger operation than ours. Be prepared to disembark from the Ghost. I have a feeling that they may need our assistance," Kanan told him before he noticed the frustrated hisses and snarls coming from inside Birchfoot’s room. "Is everything alright with Birchfoot?"

"He's fine, just getting a little senile. I see why Blizzardstorm has taken over much of his duties," Halftail replied as he flicked his tail tip a bit over his back. "So, what's this mission?"

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait until we get there," Kanan replied.

Halftail dipped his head. "Yeah, alright. Let me just round up the kits and see what they're up to. I'm sure that they wouldn't miss the opportunity to see a real rebel base," he mewed as he lowered into a long stretch.

"Okay. Snowfall's with Hera, but I think that Blizzardstorm and Adderfang are in the hanger. Something about 'battle moves' or something," he replied.

Halftail started to walk backwards toward the hanger quickly. "Thanks, Kanan!"

Halftail turned and picked up the pace. He and Swifttail had mentioned to Blizzardstorm that even healers needed to have a basic grasp on some human and puma battle moves. He hadn't been overly keen on it, but Adderfang had offered to show his brother a thing or two. Seems like he had finally coaxed his brother to join him. 

As Halftail neared he could hear Adderfang's voice, surprisingly gentle as he dealt with his little brother. "You need to just attack and not think about it too much. By the time you've calculated your next move, your enemy will have already taken you down. Now, try again and just attack."

"It's harder when you can't see you coming," Blizzardstorm pouted.

"Then try something else. Feel the vibrations, scent my breath, or listen for my next move. You can do anything that you want. You don't have to use your eyes," Adderfang pointed out as he gracefully lowered into a battle crouch and whiskered his tail around defensively. "Let's go!"

Blizzardstorm huffed as he copied his brother's movements. He blissfully crouched around as he tried to keep himself as light on his paws as possible. He was almost half the size of Adderfang so he didn't have much weight to throw around. While he wasn't as strong as Adderfang, he was much more lithe and quicker. He could land a blow before Adderfang even knew that he was coming.

Sure enough, Adderfang leaped forward with his paws outstretched and Blizzardstorm expertly rolled out of the way. He leaped back to his paws and swung forward with a paw, catching Adderfang's shoulder. While Adderfang was momentarily off balance, Blizzardstorm thrust another paw under Adderfang's hind legs and scooped them out from under him. Adderfang landed on his side while Blizzardstorm leaped forward and used his body weight to hold his older brother down.

"Pinned ya," announced Blizzardstorm. 

Adderfang hissed in annoyance as he easily lifted his brother from him and thrust him aside. "Good, but remember, I'm a lot bigger than you so keep using your moves. Don't try to pin me down since I can easily life you. You weigh as much as Lothal cat," he joked.

Blizzardstorm made a face and Halftail couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. Both toms turned to face him as Halftail slid down the steps and leaped down beside them. "Very good, both of you."

"How much did you see," asked Adderfang curiously.

"I saw enough to know that you two are both getting the hang of this nicely. We'll have plenty of strong commanders for the rebel cause soon. Who knows, maybe one day you two will lead like your father and I do," Halftail told them.

Adderfang's eyes glowed. "That's be amazing! I wish I could see what a real commander does."

"Luckily, you will quite soon." Adderfang gave him a confused expression. "We're going to Yavin 4. It's another rebel base alongside ours. It's a little larger too. The best rebels come out of here."

"Healers too," pipped in Blizzardstorm.

Halftail dipped his head in agreement. "Healers too. You'll just have to meet them and, when you do, take full advantage of it. Ask them questions about what it's like and anything else you need to know. You may be where they stand one day."

"When are we going there," Adderfang asked just as the ship jolted ever so slightly, signaling that they had just landed.

Halftail purred in amusement. "I'd say right now."


	79. Yavin 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This place is amazing," gasped Snowfall as she padded beside her grandfather, her paws prickling with excitement. "Can you imagine all of these ships that I could fly?!"
> 
> There was a snort from Adderfang as he thrust his shoulder against his sister's. "Are you kidding me? Like they'd ever let you fly anyone of these." 
> 
> Snowfall shoved her ears forward in frustration. "Hey! It could happen! If you're going to be a Jedi then I could be a pilot," she shot back with her fur fluffed up in indignation.

The hanger opened and Halftail had to stop both Blizzardstorm and Adderfang from rushing out there waywardly. They were part of the Phoenix squadron and they would represent it well, not like kits who didn't know any better.

"Wait for everyone else," Halftail chided as Keen leaped down from the top and onto the hanger with Swifttail not far behind. 

Keen huffed in response when he saw Molis and Zeb standing and waiting for them. Halftail was surprised at what he saw. Molis actually looked well groomed and put together for the first time since Bluefeather's death. He looked strong and his muscles rippled under his pelt, his fur thick and glossy. He looked like a much younger Anooba. 

"Molis!" 

Keen bounded forward before Halftail could say anything. He touched his nose to his uncle's ear and rumbled loudly. Molis looked relieved to see him and he rumbled as he ran his cheek against Keen's. "Keen! Thank StarBound that you're alright. I heard of all the commotion on Mandalor. Are you all alright?"

There was a strained expression on Swifttail's face as he took a step forward with Blizzardstorm, Snowfall, and Adderfang at his side. "Leafshine didn't make it," he confessed breathlessly.

Molis took a step back as he looked past Swifttail over to Birchfoot. He flicked his tail and Molis turned away. "Swifttail, I'm so sorry," he gasped in surprise.

Swifttail just shrugged before Zeb motioned his hand forward since he had absolutely no idea what to say to that. "Come on. Let me show you around."

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb took the lead while the rest of them stayed back. Molis led the way with his pelt almost brushing against Swifttail's. Their heads were bowed as they spoke so that no one could hear their words. Halftail caught bits and pieces of it and he could only tell that Swifttail was telling Molis exactly what happened to his daughter.

"This place is amazing," gasped Snowfall as she padded beside her grandfather, her paws prickling with excitement. "Can you imagine all of these ships that I could fly?!"

There was a snort from Adderfang as he thrust his shoulder against his sister's. "Are you kidding me? Like they'd ever let you fly anyone of these." 

Snowfall shoved her ears forward in frustration. "Hey! It could happen! If you're going to be a Jedi then I could be a pilot," she shot back with her fur fluffed up in indignation. 

Halftail let them go and hash it out before he noticed that Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot were really lagging behind. Blizzardstorm looked absolutely agitated while Birchfoot kept whispering in his ear. Halftail would've liked to snap at the older tom, but he thought better of it. Blizzardstorm could handle himself when it came to Birchfoot much better than Halftail could these days. He knew that Birchfoot was getting older, but apparently senile came with the territory now as well.

"Where's Hera," Kanan interrupted through their tour. 

"On a supply mission," answered Zeb as he pointed to another hanger with even more ships. Snowfall's eyes looked like they were going to bulge from her head in excitement.

There was sudden patter of more footsteps as Rex came forward. Ezra instantly ran up to him excitedly. "Rex, you're here," Ezra exclaimed excitedly.

Rex nodded. "Where else did you think that I would be," he chuckled.

Kanan took a step toward the Clone War's general with a fearful look on his face. "And where is Hera," he asked him, even though Zeb had just answered it a moment ago.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and that sent Snowfall into a battle crouch while Adderfang bared his teeth in a snarl. Halftail fluffed out his fur as he turned his head toward the sky and noticed a few ships hurtling toward them. His fur puffed out along his spine and he prayed that everything was alright.

"There she is," announced Rex as he pointed up to the sky. 

The ships continued forward and struck the surface of the ground roughly. They sped forward and it only took a heartbeat before they all charged forward to meet them. Halftail skidded to a halt just as Hera was coming out of the cockpit. She kneeled down to Chopper and said something to him before she faced everyone else.

"Ezra? Sabine? Swifttail? You're all here," she exclaimed as Snowfall darted forward and leaped into Hera's lap. Hera laughed as she ran her fingers through Snowfall's soft, black spotted pelt and squeezed her tight. "It's so good to see you all! How have you been?"

It was a sour question around all of them and a silence spread over them. Halftail shook his head to Hera while Swifttail took a step forward. "It's just a little different without Leafshine, but we're managing," Swifttail explained calmly as he draped his tail around Blizzardstorm's shoulder comfortingly. 

The silence continued, but Halftail wasn't really paying much attention. He leaned forward and touched his nose to Swifttail's ear to try and comfort his still grieving son. He was sure that he wasn't helping too much, but he was trying his best. 

"Are you alright," Halftail whispered.

Swifttail hung his head. "I'm fine," he replied as he turned away from his father. "Just tired is all. I'd like a little bit of a break to regroup."

"I don't think that that's possible," Keen butted in as he took a step toward the two toms. "We're supposed to meet in the control room."

Halftail set his jaw as he nodded slowly. He led the way and followed Kanan in front of him. The mood was completely somber with Halftail's family. He would've liked to brighten the mood, but he understood what Swifttail was feeling. He had lost two daughters, who hadn't survived very long once they had been born. He wanted to remind Swifttail of that, but now wasn't the time. They just had to listen and do what needed to get done. That was what Halftail was betting on.

They were about to head in when Swifttail almost scampered backwards like a frightened horse. Halftai let everyone else pass him as Swifttail continued to shy backwards. "What's wrong," Halftail asked. 

"I-I can't go in there," Swifttail choked out with his head hung and shoulders completely hunched. "Not right now. I just need some air."

Halftail understood and he wasn't about to force his son in there. "Would you like some company," he offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Swifttail smiled timidly at his father and nodded slowly. "If you wouldn't mind," he meowed with a flick of his paw and the two of them headed off with their heads slightly bowed together and pelts brushing. They hadn't had a moment like this in a long time, or an actual forest to be free to act like the wild cats that they were and not just evolved creatures and Jedi on top of that.

Halftail broke into a run once they entered the forest with Swifttail picking up the pace alongside him. He darted forward and the two of them headed deeper into the Yavin 4 forest. It wasn't long before the two toms split off after the smell of prey lured them in separate directions. 

Halftail lowered into a crouch as he detected something that he guessed was a form of a rabbit. He ducked behind a giant oak tree and opened his mouth to scent the air. As soon as he detected that prey scent, he knew exactly where it was to the right of him. He continued to stalk forward, under the giant roots that almost seemed to suffocate him. When he was within touching distance of the creature, he leaped.

He came down a little harder than he meant to and almost squished the creature under him. He managed to turn his head enough to sink his teeth into it's neck and broke it easily. He drew back and set the creature down, growling softly under his breath as his tail tip twitched. 

Halftail scooped it up and scampered through the forest proudly until he caught sight of a black and white spotted pelt. He thanked StarBound that his son really stuck out against the forest terrain. He bounded over to his son and saw that he had actually caught a bird creature. It had broad wings and a strange, curled beak, and only one foot. However, was prey nonetheless and Swifttail looked like he was going to devour it right then and there.

"Nice catch," Halftail praised as if Swifttail was still a young kit.

Swifttail couldn't help but purr as he dropped the prey and gave it a small flick with his paw. "Thanks. You know, I forgot what it was like to hunt, almost tripped over my tail in the process," he joked warmly. 

Halftail set his prey down and nosed it, breathing in the warm scent. "We don't practice hunting techniques almost at all. I'd be surprised if any of your kits knows how to hunt," he mumbled around the bite of prey that he had just taken.

Swifttail started to devour his before he nodded in agreement. "No, you're probably right. I asked Snowfall the other day to show me a hunter's crouch and she looked at me as if I had just asked her to grow wings and fly!"

The two of them started to laugh to themselves before an awkward silence fell over them. Swifttail took another bite and looked around, playing with his paw in the ground. "You know, sometimes I wish that I had raised my kits somewhere like here. I know that Adlerleaf wouldn't have minded."

"It wouldn't have changed what happened to her, Swifttail," Halftail pointed out as he licked the taste of his prey from his lips and whiskers.

Swifttail flicked the prey away, no longer hungry. "Yeah, I know. But, it probably would've stopped Leafshine from dying. It probably would've been better raising a kit like Blizzardstorm and I'm sure that it would've been better for Adderfang and Snowfall too," he muttered.

"Maybe, but we'll never know. We made our choice and now we need to live with it," Halftail reminded him with his stub of a tail kinked over his back.

Swifttail opened his mouth to say something before they heard a booming voice. It shook the ground with it's vibrations and it only took a half a second for Swifttail and Halftail to look at each other before they were off again with their paws barely touching the ground as they bolted forward.

They came up on the camp and everyone was muttering or murmuring nervously to someone else. It caused Halftail's fur to stand on end and Swifttail to shuffle from paw to paw. He turned his head around and saw Blizzardstorm coming toward them with his claws working impatiently against the ground. 

"What in Force's name just happened," questioned Halftail as he drew toward his grandson.

Blizzardstorm shook his head gravely. "Saw just showed up and started things, I guess. I mean, he's saying true facts. The Empire is destroying us and trying to kill us at every stop along the way. But, we have our orders and as a healer I have to go by that. We all do," he reminded them with a telltale look over to his father, even though he couldn't see.

Halftial looked over to Swifttail and saw him just crawling in anger. He didn't say anything as he heard orders to get back to what they were doing.

"It's time that we prepare for our mission," Halftail announced since he knew that that was the only thing that they should and could be focusing at the moment. Saw didn't matter, at least not at the moment. The only thing that mattered was taking on the Empire.


	80. Terrible Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, wait! I have an idea," Ezra announced as he pushed Keen out of the way and lifted his helmet. He kneeled beside Chopper and started to speak in a strange tone. 
> 
> Swifttail shoved his ears forward in frustration. "What in force name are you doing?! You're going to send that ship right toward us," he spat with his fur bristling along his spine. 
> 
> "Just calm down, Swifttail. I know what I'm doing," hissed Ezra under his breath before he turned back to walk through the intercom.

"Okay, so this is where Chopper, Sabine, Ezra, Swifttail, and Keen will be. Get in, get out, and then we'll come around and get you," Hera explained with everyone us around the small table in the belly of the Ghost. They were sitting around a the table and the ones that couldn't fit were sitting on the ground. "Any questions?”

"Yeah, why are we doing this to the Empire when we could be doing much worse. We should actually try to blow it up," Ezra told them. 

Sabine rolled her eyes. "That was more of a comment then a question, but I agree with Ezra. We should be making it worse for the Empire."

"I agree too," chirped Snowfall while Adderfang nodded earnestly.

Swifttail cuffed Snowfall around the ear. She staggered into her brother and hung back, knowing that it was time that she shut her muzzle about all of this. 

"That's not our mission," Molis pointed out with a flick of his tail tip. “You all will do well to remember it. Now, let's prepare."

That was enough of the talk for one day. They all started to go in separate directions and most of them weren't speaking to one another. Halftail couldn't blame them. Everyone was frustrated with everything that had happened and was just done with this way of living. Halftail was tired of it too and he wasn't sure how long his body would actually be able to keep up at this point. He didn't think that things would ever get better at this rate. 

He noticed Kanan going into the bridge and he forced his paws to follow. Snowfall was in there too since he could smell her scent. He padded in with Kanan now following him. As soon as he came in, his granddaughter turned around and purred softly upon seeing Halftail.

Halftail continued forward and jumped up beside her. He lapped at her behind the ears comfortingly as she rested against him. "I don't have to be able to see to know that you don't like this plan," Kanan chimed as he continued in and sat down beside the three of them. 

Hera turned around and sighed. "I agree with them. We should be hitting the Empire where it hurts. After all, they destroyed my squadron and after hearing what they did to Leafshine, I just want them to pay."

"You're not the only one," murmured Halftail darkly.

Snowfall reared on her hind legs and touched her nose to Halftail's. Halftail smiled at her and licked her between the ears on her way back down. "I know that I shouldn't want to hurt everyone, but I really want them to pay for what they did to my sister," she squeaked. 

"That's natural, Snowfall. I promise you that," he murmured comfortingly. "There isn't someone who doesn't feel the same way."

Just then, the planet zoomed in focus and Halftail decided to make sure that Keen and Swifttail were ready. He gave Snowfall one more affectionate nuzzle before he bounded off in the other direction and out of the bridge. He headed to the hanger and jumped down. He landed heavily on his paws before he padded over to his son.

"You ready," Halftail asked as he flicked Swifttail's shoulder fur to try and smooth it over. He looked like he had been dragged backwards through a bramble thicket. 

Swifttail drew away and winkled his nose at his father. "I'm always ready," he grunted as he looked down at the sky below him. He gulped and scampered back, almost knocking Keen off of his feet. "Er, that's a long way down." 

"Just stay on my back. I'll get you where you need to be," Keen reassured as he curled his tail around Swifttail protectively. "Just don't get too rowdy back there and we will be fine." 

Swifttail still seemed more than fearful as he looked over to Halftail. He sighed loudly as he climbed onto Keen's back and held on as tightly as possible. "Ow," Keen gasped in surprise. "Not so hard! I'm not going to drop you or anything."

"You better not," Swifttail hissed as he shoved his muzzle into Keen's thick fur and sighed heavily. 

Sabine jumped out first with Keen right behind. Swifttail tried not to scream as he felt the wind just whipping through his fur. Keen looked like he was enjoying it through the way that he was flipping through the air. Swifttail felt like he was going to be sick until he closed his eyes tightly and tried his best not to freak Keen out. 

They spun around in the air before the satellite came into view. "Get ready," urged Keen over his shoulder at Swifttail with his claws extended and wings slightly drawn back. 

"I'm ready," Swifttail yowled back with his back bristling as if he was mentally trying to slow them down.

"We're coming in too fast," Ezra warned frantically. 

Sabine raised a hand. "Not yet. Not yet. Not yet." A small pause. "Now!"

Keen felt his paws skid against the satellite as fire surged through his paws. He clenched his jaw to stop from yowling out in agony as he slowed down their decent. 

Swifttail leaped from his friend's shoulders and started to roll. He finally righted himself with his claws jutting out. They caught against the satellite before he was able to propel himself toward some spikes that were in almost the middle of the satellite. He gripped the rods and curled his body around them. He hauled himself slightly upward, panting heavily as he looked around. He saw Keen rushing toward him, flailing his paws wildly in fear.

"Keen! Over here," Swifttail yowled as he stretched out his paw toward his friend. He knew that he was quite bit smaller than Keen, but he was determined that he could hold him.

Keen sped toward him and Swifttail's claws snagged his pelt. Keen yelped in surprise as Swifttail swung him around so that Keen could get a better hold on the rod. Keen panted in relief as he nodded to Keen. "Thanks," he panted with his eyes stretched wide in terror.

"Don't mention it. Also don't mention how high up we are," gulped Swifttail as both Ezra and Sabine caught onto one of the rods and skidded to a halt beside them.

"Where's Chopper," asked Keen with his eyes slanted around. 

There was a beeping noise as Chopper flew forward. He slammed against the center of the satellite's control and started smoking. Everyone cringed before Keen instantly sped forward Chopper. This time he flew forward delicately and for once Swifttail envied the powerful wings that Keen had sprouted from his back. 

He leaped forward and continued to skid forward. His claws couldn't catch on the smooth surface as he realized that he was about to roll around the center and probably skid out of the satellite. His eyes bulged from his head when he felt something sink into his scruff. He swiveled his head around to catch sight of Keen. He had leaned forward with his claws sunk into the ground before he swung Swifttail around and Swifttail scrambled almost onto Keen's back.

Keen half led, half carried Swifttail to the center of the satellite. Chopper was already hacking into the mainframe and Swifttail looked around urgently with his eyes narrowed and swiveling around madly. He felt like he was on a patrol and he had to make sure that his pride was taken care of. Not that he would be able to do much. He was small and there was almost nothing that he could do, but he vowed that he wasn't going to let another happen to anyone in his pride every again! Not after Leafshine.

"Hurry up, Chopper," muttered Keen as he worked his claws against the dish. "We're exposed up here. It wouldn't take them long to find us." 

Swifttail suddenly narrowed his eyes in the distance. He swore that he saw a ship approach and the fur along his spine stood straight up. "Um, guys. Does that seem important to anyone else," he asked with a twitch of his tail tip.

Ezra turned to look as he gulped. "That's an Imperial ship and it's coming toward us."

"Almost in," Sabine whispered over her shoulder.

"Well, you have best hurry up! They're coming in awfully fast and awfully close," muttered Keen as he lowered his head into his shoulders and growled. "And I'm not about to fight my way out of this one!"

There was a intake of breath before Sabine let out a small cheer. "Got it! Listen to this."

Suddenly, the entire conversation from the bridge came through. Keen twitched his ears in excitement at hearing all of this. This was something that no rebel probably had ever heard and now they were hacked in. 

"Great, now do what we came here to do and let's go before that ships spots us," Keen rushed as he padded over to Chopper and watched him work quickly.

"No, wait! I have an idea," Ezra announced as he pushed Keen out of the way and lifted his helmet. He kneeled beside Chopper and started to speak in a strange tone. 

Swifttail shoved his ears forward in frustration. "What in force name are you doing?! You're going to send that ship right toward us," he spat with his fur bristling along his spine. 

"Just calm down, Swifttail. I know what I'm doing," hissed Ezra under his breath before he turned back to walk through the intercom.

Things turned south right then. It was evident that things were about to get a heck of a lot worse and there was absolutely nothing that Swifttail could do about it. 

The dish suddenly started to tilt. Swifttail's paws fell out from under him and he yelped as he skidded forward. He rolled backwards and his paws flailed as he struggled to haul himself to his paws. Nothing seemed to help and he wailed as he felt himself falling.

It was only a moment later that Keen rolled toward him. So did Ezra and Sabine. Swifttail eventually rolled tot he edge of the satellite and managed to stop himself from rolling off of it. His hind legs flailed in the air before he was able to haul himself back onto the platform. He shook out his flank and he rose to his paws, breathing heavily.

Keen skidded right beside him and he sat up, panting heavily. "I am never doing this again," Keen gasped with his ears folded against his head.

Sabine and Ezra finally rolled to meet them as they sat perched. It only took them a moment for the Destroyer to catch sight of them. Ezra started waving while Keen bared his teeth in a snarl. Swifttail just stared forward intently and tried to think of anyway that this could get worse. He couldn't think of anything, so he settled for plastering his ears against his head and breathing heavily.

"Ghost, we've been spotted," Sabine screeched as she rose to her feet as they started to be blasted as the satellite tipped.

Swifttail closed his eyes as he started to fall again. ‘I'm going to die. I'm going to die on an Imperial Satellite.’


	81. Unwanted Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them a moment before Kanan chimed in. "Go down," he ordered as he leaned forward. "Go into the clouds and the fog. We can lose them that way."
> 
> Snowfall's eyes rounded in fear and surprise. "But, I won't be able to see down there," she fretted worriedly. 
> 
> "Don't worry. I'll help you. I don't need eyes to see," he told her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. You'll be fine and I'll tell you where to go."

Halftail heard Sabine's warning and it was enough to make his fur stand on end. Adderfang, who was standing beside him, eyes widened as he heard Sabine's warning too. "Dad," Adderfang breathed in surprise and fear. 

Halftail nudged Adderfang's shoulder gently. "Don't worry. If anyone can get out of this it's Swifttail and Keen," he pointed out with a wink of his one eye.

Suddenly, the ship rocked from a shot from a TIE Fighter. The Ghost shook again and this time Adderfang fell sideways. "What is going on," he spat. 

"Hold on! We're being followed," Hera told them as she nodded to Snowfall. "Set up the rear shields. It's time for some evasive maneuvers."

Snowfall nodded eagerly as she reared on her hind legs and flipped a switch above her. She sat down with her tail curled around her paws. She started to grasp the controls and took it from Hera. Hera smiled as she allowed Snowfall to take over.

They surged forward while Zeb rushed back to man the guns. Molis followed in turn while Adderfang leaped up beside his sister and his mind whirled as he tried to figure out what she was doing. "Great StarBound," mumbled Adderfang as his eyes almost rolled in his head. 

"That's why I'm the pilot and you're the Jedi," Snowfall snickered without actually looking at her brother.

It wasn't long before Zeb called back through the tunnel. "These things are sneaky! They're not the ones that we're used to facing," he argued. 

"Then this calls for some different maneuvers," purred Snowfall as she grasped the controls surely with her claws and bucked it backwards. Adderfang screamed as he rolled sideways and fell flat on his back. He narrowed his eyes as he struggled back to his paws.

"What are you doing," he yowled.

"Just trust me," Snowfall called over her shoulders as she made a giant bank turn and one of the fighters hit off of a rock. It exploded and Snowfall could only purr.

Molis bounded back and looked up to Snowfall in surprise at seeing her flying. "We can't shake the other two like this. We have to think of something else."

It took them a moment before Kanan chimed in. "Go down," he ordered as he leaned forward. "Go into the clouds and the fog. We can lose them that way."

Snowfall's eyes rounded in fear and surprise. "But, I won't be able to see down there," she fretted worriedly. 

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I don't need eyes to see," he told her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. You'll be fine and I'll tell you where to go."

Snowfall took in a deep breath before she relaxed. Adderfang scrambled up beside her with Halftail on the other side. He licked her cheek and Adderfang rested his tail on her shoulder. "We'll be with you the entire time," Adderfang whispered gently.

Snowfall nodded as she flew forward. The ship spun around as they headed deep into the fog. Her fur bristled along her spine as she gripped the controls tightly. They just kind of drifted for a while before Kanan leaned forward. "Right!"

She did as she was told and turned right. 

"Left!"

She twisted the ship left and Snowfall heard the crash of another ship, followed by another. She lifted upward and the Ghost flew from the fog. Snowfall allowed her fur to lay flat as she turned back to Kanan. "Thanks! You really got us through that."

"It was your flight skills," pointed out Kanan while Halftail nodded vigorously. "Don't worry. One day you'll be as good of a pilot as Hera."

Snowfall shook her head with her whiskers twitching. "I don't know about that. I-I'm just learning."

"And Adderfang is still learning to be a Jedi. One day you both will master it. Just give it time. It doesn't happen overnight," chided Halftail gently.

"Halftail, how long did it take you to be this good," Snowfall wondered.

Halftail shrugged his shoulders, his fur slightly sticking up. "Oh, it took a couple of years. I trained very hard and that's how I am the way I am. Just be patient and listen to all of your teachers. You’ll get there just like I did.”

He stretched out his neck and touched noses with Snowfall's. Snowfall purred loudly while Adderfang joined in, nudging his sister's shoulder gently with his head. Halftail couldn't have been more proud of his grandkits in that moment. All of them had come so far and had accomplished so much. However, his thoughts wondered back to his son and Keen, wondering how they're doing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is not going well!"

"If you say that one more time," Swifttail spat as he spun his head around to face Keen. 

Keen lifted his wings as more shots whizzed past his head. The satellite twisted again and they, once again, started to fall forward. Keen yowled as Swifttail slammed into him and the two started to roll madly together. They finally stopped at the edge of the satellite while Swifttail scrambled backwards. His fur was ruffled and he gasped in surprise. He looked around and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

"We can't keep this up forever, "Keen pointed out as he withdrew his lightsaber and deflected another shot from a stormtrooper. "We really need some backup." 

Just then, a ship shot into view. It certainly wasn't the Ghost. It was much faster than the Ghost, although it was much smaller. "What is that," Ezra asked as he came forward and pointed at it.

"I don't know, but I think that he's helping us," Sabine replied as the ship shot some more of the ships around around. 

Keen wagged his tail before he turned his head to Chopper. "Tilt it again! This time angle us upward," he yowled.

As Chopper obeyed, they were slightly lifted. Keen struggled for a pawhold and sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff when he started to fall. He swung Swifttail aside and allowed him to stand in front of him and lean on his paws. Ezra and Sabine stood next to each other and watched the ship come over to them. 

"Saw," they all gasped when the ship opened to reveal the most radical rebel that the Rebellion probably had. 

A giant explosive cylinder was shoved their way. "Let this fall. It'll blow this satellite much better than the tiny explosives that you have."

Swifttail wrinkled his nose before he jumped back so that the explosions could just roll downward. He watched them hit the middle of the satellite and was at least put a little at ease that something was actually coming from this so called mission that they had been sent on. After all, their plan hadn't gone well at all. 

"Now, are you going to just stand there and die, or are you coming with me," Saw asked steadily.

Swifttail let out a growl of in decisiveness when he noticed that Ezra was already climbing aboard, followed by Sabine. He cast one more glance over his shoulder before he bounded forward and jumped into the ship with Keen following. Keen nudged him inside as the ship started to lift. 

"Who knew that Saw would be our savior in this," murmured Keen in Swifttail's ear.

Swifttail glanced up with his nose slightly wrinkling. "I wouldn't say that he 'rescued us'. Theres always something with him and I'm not looking forward to figuring out what it is this time." 

It was only half a second later when the satellite exploded. Swifttail gasped in surprise while Keen just scuffed his claws against the ground. "I guess that's the last of that," he murmured as he stretched out his head and licked Swifttail between the ears. "You alright?"

"Just want to get back to my kits," Swifttail replied as he arched his back in a small stretch, his jaw stretched wide in a yawn. "I promise that I'd work on some battle moves with Adderfang later. I just really need to go back."

Saw chuckled from the front of the ship. "You're not going back."

"What," gasped Swifttail as his tail stood straight up. "No, no. Saw! Take us back to the Ghost!"

"Swifttail, this may not be the worst thing," Ezra chided as he kneeled down beside Swifttail and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

Swifttail pulled away from Ezra with his ears flattened against his head in anger. His teeth were slightly bared as he let out a low hiss. "Are you kidding me?! My kits are on the Ghost. I'm not going to go Starbound knows where and separate myself from them," he argued tersely. 

"Swifttail, they'll be fine. After all, Halftail and everyone else are with them and they're practically adults now anyway," pointed out Sabine.

Swifttail was spitting mad and Keen didn't look too pleased either. "I don't care if they're grown or if my father can watch them. I still want to be with them and especially not with him," he snarled as he flicked his paw over to Saw.

Keen stretched out his paw and lowered Swifttail's paw for him. "I'm with Swifttail on this. We need to get back on the Ghost. We don't belong here."

Saw turned in his seat and stared down at Keen. "You're a rebel, aren't ya? All rebels belong with me." 

"Not these ones. Take us back," spat Swifttail as he thrust a paw against the ground. 

Saw chuckled as he drew forward and came over to Swifttail. Swifttail was about to lash out at him when Keen padded forward and shoved his friend backwards. "Swifttail, don't do anything that you're going to regret and that I can't save you from later," he whispered in Swifttail's ear and pushed him away from Saw before things could turn dangerous for either one of them.

Swifttail reluctantly followed and intertwined himself around Keen's legs and lifted his head and brushed his head against his chest. "Don't worry. We'll get ourselves back to the Ghost soon. Don't worry." 

Swifttail didn't say anything as the ship suddenly jumped to lightspeed before he watched the Ghost drift off in the distance. This was not how he thought this was going to go.


	82. Saw’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We, meaning you want us to infiltrate it for you," echoed Swifttail, not buying what Saw was saying for one moment. "You mean we are going to do this for you. I don't think so."
> 
> Ezra turned to Swifttail and narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Swifttail. Don't you want to make a difference for all of this? Don't you want to actually get back at them for what they did to Leafshine?"

"So, looks like you all see the same way that I do," Saw told them as he nodded to Ezra and Sabine. "I heard that you like making the Empire hurt just as much as we do."

Swifttail wrinkled his nose while Ezra nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Just like we showed the Empire on Lothal and Mandalor," he replied. 

"See, that's what I'm talking about! Now, that's exactly what I need you for," Saw exclaimed as plans sprouted up in front of him as he started to circle his finger around him. "This is where we believe that the Empire is getting most of their supplies to build their ships. This is where we need to hit.”

"We, meaning you want us to infiltrate it for you," echoed Swifttail, not buying what Saw was saying for one moment. "You mean we are going to do this for you. I don't think so."

Ezra turned to Swifttail and narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Swifttail. Don't you want to make a difference for all of this? Don't you want to actually get back at them for what they did to Leafshine?"

Just the mention of Leafshine was enough to make a silence coat the conversation. Swifttail plastered his ears against his head and drew backwards with his head coiled into his shoulders. He looked to Keen, who just seemed dumbfounded for a moment. Swifttail curled his tail around his paws and sighed loudly. "Don't think that you can sway my decision just because you mention her name," he seethed in rage. 

"Leafshine was your daughter," asked Saw as he butted into the conversations without even thinking twice.

Swifttail's mouth went dry as he glanced over to Keen. Keen stepped forward and swept a wing around Swifttail's body. "Yes, it was his daughter. She died a couple of moons ago," he explained gently. 

"Well, if it had been my daughter then I would've wanted to do everything to avenge her death. This can be the way that you make a difference in her name," Saw replied as he motioned toward the plans once more.

Swifttail watched them swivel around in front of him as he set his jaw. This was wrong on every level. They were going rogue from their group and he was leaving his kits behind for a while. They would be with Halftail and Birchfoot, but that didn't make him feel much better. Working with Saw was bad news. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. Just thinking about his name caused the fur to stand up along his spine. However, they didn't have much of a choice and he knew that he was outvoted. He might as well go along with it. 

"Fine," Swifttail finally murmured with his claws working so furiously against the ground that his claws almost busted from his pads.

Keen shifted his sights over his to his friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't ask me that question or you're going to make me change my mind," he mused as he thought about his kits watching from a distance away and it just made the fur stand up along his spine in hatred.

Saw grinned. "Very good. Let's do this." 

It only took a few minutes to arrive at their destination. Swifttail still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, especially when he saw that this platform appeared to be a civilian one. There were no Imperials to be seen there whatsoever. 

"Are you sure this is the place," inquired Swifttail as he reared on his hind legs and rested his nose against the window as he glanced outside.

Saw came behind him and thumped him hard on the back, causing him to almost fall forward. "Look closer, Swifttail. I'm sure you'll see what the rest of us do."

Swifttail drew back and looked over to Keen. He shook his head and shrugged, clearly not understanding what Saw saw either. He drew over to Keen and tucked between his legs. Keen arched his neck and nudged Swifttail's shoulder. "I don't like this," he whispered. 

"Me either," Swifttail agreed as he heard the sound of beeping while Chopper tried to stop Sabine from spraying him yellow. Swifttail snorted as he drew past him and headed forward with Keen at his side. Ezra brought up the rear as they came into view of the cargo bay. 

"Looks like we're sneaking in," Ezra told them as if it wasn't obvious. 

Swifttail tried to ignore Ezra's comments since he knew that Ezra wasn't trying to make him angry. It was just nice to have someone have his back and he knew that Ezra didn't at this moment. Ezra didn't understand what Swifttail was feeling since Ezra didn't have any children and Swifttail did. Swifttail just knew that it was probably best to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

They came closer to the cargo bay and Swifttail leaped out first. Keen followed and bounded forward with his head lowered into his shoulders. His paws skidded against the ground before Sabine, Ezra, and Saw followed. It took some coaxing, but eventually Chopper made his way out with his entire body painted yellow, just like the droids that were already there. 

Swifttail led his way to one of the cargo holds that wasn't holding anything that important. He wiggled his haunches before he jumped upward and crawled inside with his forelegs sprawled. Keen bounded in after him and almost landed right on him. The two skidded over as Ezra, Sabine, and Saw followed. They squeezed together and Swifttail tried his best not to say anything too derogatory about the job at hand. He knew that it would only make the already tense situation so much worse. 

The cargo started to move and Swifttail almost fell into Keen. He stretched out a wing to steady Swifttail and himself as the cargo shifted forward. It was slow moving at first before they came to a complete stop. Swifttail pressed his ear against the wall, but he couldn't hear anything. He guessed that they were pressed up against other boxes, but he just couldn't be sure. Then again, he didn't want to be sure. 

They moved steadily for a while before they stopped once more. Swifttail held his breath while Keen looked up to the entrance where they had come in. He wiggled his haunches and spread his wings and flew to the top. He popped open the top before he was able to scramble out of it. Swifttail leaped upward while Keen stretched out a paw and caught him. He helped haul Swifttail out with everyone else following in suit.

They climbed down from the cargo box and gazed around. "I don't think that this is where we're supposed to be," Keen argued as he sniffed the air. "This doesn't seem like Imperial territory."

"These containers hold supplies that the Empire uses on their ships in their fleet," Saw replied feverishly.

Swifttail rolled his eyes. "So do we! Just because they come from a governed system doesn't mean that they always know where they're going. I think that you're looking for problems when there ain't any."

Saw didn't say anything more as he motioned for everyone to follow. Swifttail thought about staying put, but he forced his paws to move. He pelted forward with his paws barely touching the ground. Keen was at his side in an instant as they jogged forward. 

They headed toward a break in the cargo hold and Swifttail stiffened as he saw numerous troopers in his way. He scrambled backwards and nearly knocked Keen off of his paws. Keen drew Swifttail forward and the two panted heavily with their ears plastered against their heads.

"Maybe you were right," murmured Swifttail as he turned to look at Saw while he approached.

Keen suddenly stiffened as he arched his neck. "I smell something," murmured Keen as he lifted a paw to rub at his eyes. "It's strong and foreign at the same time. I don't recognize it."

"And where is that 'smell' coming from," pressed Swifttail in a hushed whisper.

Keen didn't say anything as he slunk forward. Swifttail wanted to call him back since there were troopers in his way, but he swallowed his fear and bounded after his friend. Saw, Sabine, and Ezra followed with Chopper reluctantly bring up the rear. Swifttail panted in the aftermath with his eyes still round.

"Are we any closer," he huffed.

Keen lifted his paw and flicked it toward the door. "It's past there. It's much stronger now. It's almost.....alive," he croaked.

Swifttail didn't need to ask twice to know exactly what Keen was probably talking about. However, there was a door in their way with troopers probably right there. "So, you got a plan," Saw asked Ezra.

Ezra shook his head. "Nope, but I got a droid." He lifted is hand into a fist while Swifttail and Keen took different sides of the door. They pressed against it, breathing heavily as they thought about the next step to the plan.

Chopper wheeled himself forward and started to mess with the controls. The door swung open and the troopers looked beyond surprised. That was when they struck.

Both Keen and Swifttail went for their legs while Sabine and Ezra attacked from above. It only took a moment before they were taken down. Swifttail kicked their bodies aside while Keen bounded forward, once again leading the way. He skidded to a halt in front of the cargo hold and flicked his wing, indicating that that was where the scent came from.

Ezra used his lightsaber and sliced it open. Once the door swung open it revealed an array of different species. However, the one that stuck out the most was a beautiful silver lynx with sterling blue eyes. Her tail was slightly longer than anticipated, but she was so stunning that Swifttail couldn't help but be a bit taken back that there was a cat like her standing in front of him.

"Who are you," Swifttail asked with his tail tip twitching.

The she-cat padded and stepped down from the cargo with the rest of the prisoners. "I am Silvermoon," the she-cat introduced with a dip of her head. "Thank you for freeing us."

Ezra rubbed at the back of his neck. "Why are you here? It's not like the Empire to just take prisoners."

"We were taken from our jobs," another creature chimed in. "I didn't want to leave my family and they took me. That is what happened to most of us."

"And what is your name," inquired Sabine as she nodded to the creature that had spoken.

"Mitch," he replied as the room seemed to grow suddenly smaller when the sound of troopers sounded once more. 

Swifttail immediately lowered into a crouch while Ezra nudged him forward. "Come one. Everyone back where you have been," he exclaimed. 

Swifttail bounded forward with Keen at his side. They lowered down and waited as the troopers came closer.

"Hey, who let you out," asked one of the troopers as they came up and slammed the door open. The two lifted their blasters when they saw the bodies of the other troopers in the cargo hold. 

Before they could fire, Keen shot forward. He slammed into the back of one of their knees before the trooper fell. Swifttail faced the trooper while Ezra and Sabine headed outward to face them. They easily surrendered and Swifttail almost smiled to himself. He was well aware of Silvermoon looking at them from the cargo hold with eyes wide in excitement at what was going on.

"Come on. We need to find out what they're really guarding," Saw told them after the troopers had been knocked out. 

"We need to help rescue them," argued Keen as he swiveled around to face Saw with his ears plastered back against his head defensively. 

Saw shook his head. "That's not what our mission. We have to figure out why else the Empire is here. That is our mission in case you've forgotten!”

Swifttail bristled at his tone while Keen looked just as furious. "We're not leaving them! That's not what we do," he growled sternly. There was clearly no point in arguing with him. 

"Chopper, take them to the escape pods. We can stop the hyperdrive long enough to drop you all off at an habituated planet. That way you can get home," explained Swifttail feverishly.

They started to murmur around each other in agreement before Silvermoon took a step forward and met Swifttail's gaze. "I'm coming with you," she meowed.

Swifttail didn't have time to argue with a bullheaded she-cat. He reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but stay close," he urged as he turned sharply and bounded forward with Ezra following.

They had to get out of here and they had to get out of here fast.


	83. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure enough, in the back of the ship, was a giant bright green crystal looking rock. Keen sucked in a heavy breath as he drew so close that his face glowed green. He turned his head over to Swifttail as Swifttail came closer. He seemed entranced by the beauty of it. The singing had grown louder and it completely filled Swifttail's ears. He breathed heavily with his whiskers slightly twitching.
> 
> "What is this," asked Silvermoon.

They headed down the corridor before Ezra skidded to a halt. "Wait," he called as Swifttail sunk is claws into the ground to halt himself. He immediately doubled back and came up beside Ezra with eyes narrowed. 

"Don't you feel that," Ezra asked with his hand slightly outward. "Can't you hear that singing?"

Swifttail gave his head a shake. "No. I don't know what you're talking about," he growled impatiently. They didn't have time for this! They needed to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"Wait, I hear it too," Keen chimed in as he took a lazy step forward with his ears pricked. He lowered his head in his shoulder and scampered forward. 

Swifttail stood in impatience as he lifted his head. He swore that he heard a slight buzzing, but it was so faint he had missed it. He twitched his ears as he followed Keen and Ezra forward. They exchanged a glance before Keen lifted a paw toward the door. "In there." 

"Can you open that," asked Ezra over his shoulder to Sabine.

"Isn't that what I'm here for," she questioned as she headed forward and started to pick the door's lock. It eventually sprang open and they headed forward.

Sure enough, in the back of the ship, was a giant bright green crystal looking rock. Keen sucked in a heavy breath as he drew so close that his face glowed green. He turned his head over to Swifttail as Swifttail came closer. He seemed entranced by the beauty of it. The singing had grown louder and it completely filled Swifttail's ears. He breathed heavily with his whiskers slightly twitching.

"What is this," asked Silvermoon.

Swifttail turned in surprise. He had completely forgotten that she was here. "It's a Kyber Crystal," he replied.

"So this is what the Empire was looking for," Saw murmured as he walked around it and nodded. "It's an impressive beauty, isn't it?"

"What could they be using it for? It powers out lightsabers, right," Keen pointed out as he stretched his wing over it. His feathers brushed against it and smiled.

"I think that they're using it to power a weapon," Silvermoon offered as she narrowed her eyes at it. "I've noticed a lot of these things coming in and being harvested for energy. It's quite powerful."

"And unstable," added Sabine as she started to check some readings around them and frowned. "Don't get too close. Keen, are you listening to me?!" 

Keen reluctantly drew back as he forced his fur to lay flat. "Don't look at me like that, Sabine. This energy inside this crystal connects all of us if you don't know."

Swifttail stepped in front of them. "This is no time to argue. We have to reroute this ship and get those prisoners to safety," he urged. 

They seemed to agree before Saw pushed his way forward. He stumbled around Keen and nearly stepped on his tail to get ahead. "We need to follow this crystal and see exactly where it's going," he replied. 

"And why would we do that," questioned Swifttail with a snort. "That's fish-brained!"

"I agree with Swifttail. If we follow this there's no way of knowing if it'll actually be taking us to the superweapon. Besides, these are people that we're talking about. We need to help the," Ezra butted in. 

Saw certainly didn't look happy with it. He shrugged. "Fine," he spat.

"Alright, you guard this until they come back and we'll get everyone to safety," Sabine told them as they rushed forward and through the hallway. 

Swifttail and Keen brought up the rear with Silvermoon hard on their paws. Swifttail was actually impressed with her. She kept up quite well with the three Jedi and Mandalorian. It was almost natural to see her as part of the group, but Swifttail wasn't keeping his hopes up or anything. They had just met and he didn't want to rush anything. 

They headed down the hallway before more troopers showed up. Swifttail didn't waste a moment in lifting them up with the force and slamming them down forcefully against the ground. Ezra took care of the rest as they made it to the room. Swifttail pushed his paws against the controls to open the door. 

That revealed even more troopers. Swifttail wrinkled his nose in distain as he ducked sideways as a shot nearly sliced through his ear. He was able to pelt forward as he slammed his head against the back of the trooper's leg. He collapsed and Keen as able to knock him out with a swift kick to the head. 

Sabine and Ezra took care of the other two with Silvermoon even assisting. The group came toward as Sabine came toward the controls. "We'll be out of hyperspace in three.....two.....”

Suddenly, a shot of a stun came out and slammed into Ezra. He fell forward, completely unconscious. Before Keen could even guess where it came from, a stun hit him and he collapsed with his paws twitching over his muzzle. Swifttail bared his teeth defensively until another stun came out and slammed into him, knocking him out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail opened his eyes and it only took him a moment to realize that he wason't on the cargo hold anymore. He shook out his flank before he lifted a paw and started to scratch at the side of his face. He knew from experience that it was just best to wait for everyone else to just come to him instead of going exploring. 

"Swifttail?"

Swifttail spun around and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw the dappled pelt of his mate. At least, it still looked like her. However, he hadn't seen her in moons. He felt his heart patter in his chest as his gaze met hers and he felt like he was about to yowl in excitement and cry in grief at the same time. He hung his head before he forced himself to look upwards. 

"A-Adlerleaf," he breathed in shock as if maybe this wasn't his mate after all and maybe this was just a dream. He just couldn't be sure.

It only took a moment for Adlerleaf to make her way over to him. She extended her head forward and brushed her warm muzzle against his cheek, purring loudly. Swifttail felt himself instantly purring back before he even realized that this soft fur actually belonged to his mate. He hadn't felt it in so long that it was almost unbelievable that he actually was. She still smelled the same and felt the exact same. It was as if they had never been separated even for a moment. 

"Adlerleaf," Swifttail tried again once he was sure that he could actually manage it without his voice actually breaking. "Adlerleaf." For some reason that was all that he could manage was his mate's name. He wanted to tell her and ask her so many things, yet his mouth would only produce those words.

Adlerleaf drew back a bit, but she was still close enough that her nose nearly brushed his cheek. "Swifttail, it's so good to see you," she meowed in her light and affectionate tone.

"I missed you so much," Swifttail managed to force out as he felt tears leap to his eyes.

Adlerleaf dipped her head as she brushed her neck against his. It wasn't long before Swifttail turned so that their tails could twine together. "I missed you too, my love. But, I am so proud of you for what you've done. You've helped so many people," she told him.

Swifttail wasn't sure how to answer that. He hung his head and blushed. "I highly doubt that. I-I lost Leafshine," he confessed as he felt a few stray tears run down his muzzle.

Adlerleaf lifted a paw and flicked them away gently. "That was not your fault! None of this has ever been your fault! You couldn't have prevented it. All you could do is adapt to it and that's what you've done."

"Adlerleaf, you weren't there. I know that that's not true," he snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh, but he just couldn't help it. That was just how he felt. He loved her and he missed her so much and he just wanted her with him again. He knew that would never happen. He just wished for it so much. 

Adlerleaf's eyes softened when her gaze met her mate's. She could see the pain, loss, and grief all swirling around inside of him. Deep down there was still determination, but she had to look hard to find it. "I know, my love, but you must keep fighting. The rebellion needs you." 

"What about you," he croaked.

"I will be waiting. A thousand years is a mere heartbeat in StarBound. Trust me, I can wait for you for just a while," she chuckled as she brushed her whiskers against his cheek, sending shivers up Swifttail’s spine. "But, don't take my word for it if you don't believe me."

She glanced sideways as a beautiful dappled golden she-cat with intelligent green eyes padded forward. Her paws were slightly darker brown, but still lighter than Halftail's pelt. She bounded forward and skidded to a halt at Swifttail's side. She purred noisily and there was a hint of amusement in her eyes that showed her age.

"Leafshine!"

Swifttail pressed his forehead against his daughter's and purred loudly. He brushed his nose against her cheek and he relished about how he could stay there all day. It had only been a few moons since he had seen her, but it felt like a lifetime ago and he just wanted to stay with her and Adlerleaf forever, and never go back to his old life. 

"Dad, you can let go now," Leafshine meowed.

Swifttail pulled backwards and twitched his tail in amusement. "Sorry. I just miss you is all," he chuckled as he shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"I know, Dad. But, I'll still be here when you get back, I promise you. I'm not going anywhere," she pointed out softly.

"I wish I wasn't either," muttered Swifttail hotly.

Adlerleaf nudged him half in amusement, half in exasperation. "What did I just tell you? You'll see us again soon. You don't have to be all doom and gloom. That's what our job is for."

"What does that mean," inquired Swifttail with a twitch of his tail in fear. That didn't sound ominous at all to him.

Adlerleaf and Leafshine exchanged a glance in surprise. Leafshine took a step forward and licked his father's cheek before she's looked to her mother. "I er, better go. I think that I promised Bine that I would meet her later and now is later," she meowed awkwardly.

"Bine? My mother," echoed Swifttail in longingly.

Leafshine scampered away without another word and it left Swifttail dumbstruck. He turned his head to look at his mate. "What was that about?"

"Look, Swifttail, I did bring you here to warn you. I thought that Birchfoot would've warned Halftail already, and then we wouldn't need to have this conversation, but clearly my brother isn't as reliable as he should be these days—

"Wait, back up. Warning?"

Adlerleaf's eyes flickered in fear. "Swifttail, you have to be aware of the darkness that shrouds your senses, that shrouds those you are in company with. You must be careful. Swifttail, that's all that I can tell you."

Swifttail started to pace around in frustration with his claws scraping against the ground. "That's just great! That's less than nothing! How am I supposed to make sense of that?!" 

Adlerleaf leaped forward and blocked Swifttail's path. He almost slammed into his mate's chest before he stumbled backwards and sat down. "The path that one chooses, may destine them forever. Once down a dark path it is nearly impossible to turn away." 

"I still don't know what that means," yowled Swifttail in frustration as he reared his head back. 

Adlerleaf brushed her flank against his as her face fell. "I'm sorry, Swifttail. I'm so sorry, but we can't tell you anymore. If I could, then I would. You're just going to have to be patient, my love." 

Patience was not Swifttail's strongest suit and he would gladly admit it. However, right now he was going to have to just listen to her since that was all that he could do. He would just have to wait it out if this was all that his mate could tell him, as much as he didn't want to.

He forced himself to be patient as he nodded slowly. "Alright," he meowed. "I guess I can do that."

"That's the Swifttail that I know," whispered Adlerleaf as she flicked her tail tip against his shoulder. "Take care of the rest of my kits for me and my brother."

Swifttail hadn't seen much of Birchfoot since he knew that Birchfoot was slowly losing it in his opinion. But, Blizzardstorm always made sure that the elderly healer was alright, so he thought that was fair. "I will. I promise."

The two touched noses again before Swifttail felt a strange tugging at his fur that told him that he was being pulled back. In a few more moments it would only be a flicker of a memory in his mind of what his mate looked like now. But, that was alright. At least he got to feel her fur next to his one last time.


	84. Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw started to unclamp their handcuffs. Once Silvermoon was released, she bounded over to Swifttail's side. "Does this happen to you a lot," she whispered.
> 
> "Everywhere we go," answered Swifttail as Sabine rushed forward.
> 
> "Let's go!"

"Swifttail? Swifttail? Swifttail?!"

Swifttail felt something prob him roughly in the ribs. He moaned as he opened his eyes and swiveled his head away. "What happened," he mumbled. 

He swiveled his head to see Keen laying in front of him with his wings bound and muzzled. "Nice of you to join us," he huffed in exasperation.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes. "What happened," he repeated since Keen hadn't exactly answered it the first time.

"You can ask your friend over there," huffed Silvermoon as she flicked her head over to Saw, who was messing madly with the controls.

A growl rolled in Swifttail's throat. He rushed to his paws and was about to spring forward when Keen lowered his head and caught Swifttail midleap. "Traitor! What are you doing," he snarled with his teeth bared and lips pulled back in an angry snarl.

Saw rolled his eyes as he turned back to them. He flourished a blaster foolishly and Swifttail immediately drew back. Keen growled as he kept his head lowered so that Saw would have to shoot through him to get to Swifttail. "What? I had to. I can't let you stop this ship. We need to find out where this crystal is going." 

"That's a suicide mission," Ezra argued as he sat up with his hands bounded behind his back. He leaned against Keen as he struggled to pull his hands forward to no avail. "We can't do this!"

"Besides, there might not even be anything there," pointed out Sabine truthfully.

"I know that there can't be anything there! At least nothing that we should tangle with," Swifttail added with his ears shoved forward. "You can't expect us to let you do this."

Saw rolled his eyes as he faced them, still with his blaster. "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice. You're going to help me," he told them.

Swifttail couldn't believe what he was saying. He exchanged a glance with Keen, who shook his head gravely. He didn't appear to like what Saw was saying anymore than he was. Silvermoon's eyes were round beside him as she worked her paws furiously against the ground. 

"Saw, stop this!"

Saw just grinned wildly as they finally came out of hyperspace. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was a Star Destroyer in front of them. Swifttail set his jaw as he rose to his paws. "Saw, this is madness! I know that you don't have a family, but I do! And I want to come home to them. Please, let me come home to them and let us go." 

"There has to be something else here," Saw argued as he slammed a fist against the controls. "Something that we missed! That can't be all that is here." 

Swifttail shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak before Keen beat him to it. "Saw, enough," he growled in a firm statement. Swifttail had never heard Keen speak like that. He actually sounded like Halftail. Swifttail was quite impressed.

That snapped Saw out of it. He looked around before his gaze landed at the crystal. "I'm not going to let the Empire get this," argued Saw as he started to fire at the crystal's controls and the crystal itself. "You said that it was extremely unstable."

Shots came from the crystal in green shocks of pure energy. One nearly caught Keen on the ear before he ducked sideways. He glanced backwards at the crystal, quickly glancing back at Saw in horror. "What are you doing?!”

"The Empire won't get ahold of it. Are you coming with me," he asked as he looked to them.

Swifttail looked angry out of his mind, but luckily Ezra took over the situation. "There are still prisoners here. You can't just let them die." 

"I have to do what I have to do and I need to get out of here. Now, are you coming or not," asked Saw with his eyes slightly narrowed.

Ezra drew back. "What happened to you? We fight to save lives, innocent lives. You're just going to let them die," he muttered darkly. 

"I lost everything and now I'm here to make the Empire pay. That's it," Saw replied with a coldness to his voice that sounded like he had no soul. He sounded like he had been dead for a while now.

Keen rose to his paws and crept forward. He spun around and motioned to his wings. "Then let us go," Keen ordered with a slight flourish of the parts of his wings that he could move. 

Saw started to unclamp their handcuffs. Once Silvermoon was released, she bounded over to Swifttail's side. "Does this happen to you a lot," she whispered.

"Everywhere we go," answered Swifttail as Sabine rushed forward.

"Let's go!" 

Swifttail bunched his muscles as he pelted forward. Keen and Silvermoon joined his side while Ezra brought up the rear. They easily followed the sounds of blasts while Ezra tried to explain to Chopper exactly where they needed to meet. They were having a disagreement about it as usual. Luckily, Chopper finally seemed to understand what Chopper was saying when Ezra pulled ahead.

"This way! We're going to come in from the side," commanded Ezra as he took control of the situation.

Swifttail pelted forward with Silvermoon at his side. Keen cautiously brought up the rear, steering them in the direction that they should go. Eventually they were brought to a cargo hold where Chopper was helping the hostages aboard the ship. However, troopers were slowly advancing on them with their blasters raised. 

Swifttail lowered into a battle crouch as blasts echoed around him. He drew out his lightsaber as he circled his tail protectively around it. He leaped forward and slammed into a trooper before he sliced off his arm with one fluid stroke. The trooper was about to advance on him when he was knocked the opposite direction by a blur of silver fur. It took Swifttail a moment to register what had just happened. 

"Might want to be quicker on your paws," taunted Silvermoon with a flourish of her tail.

Swifttail grinned before he continued forward. He slammed into another trooper while Keen flew in front above and shoved him the rest of the way to the ground. He nodded to Swifttail as the two of them bounded forward, matching each other stride for stride.

"Swifttail! Keen!" 

Swifttail and Keen turned their heads when they heard Ezra's call. Keen bounded forward and stopped at the edge of the hanger and waited for Swifttail to catch up. It took a moment before Swifttail summoned the strength to leap just as the ship was starting to take off. His paws nearly skidded off, but Keen grasped his paws before he could. 

Silvermoon rushed forward as well and helped Swifttail the rest of the way onboard. He panted heavily once he hauled himself up while Keen instantly urged him deeper into the ship. Swifttail obliged, despite the soreness that he felt deep within his paws and through his muscles and bones. He had no idea how his father had done it for as long as he had. 

"We're not out of the woods yet," Sabine called before Swifttail could fully relax.

Swifttail shook his head as he reluctantly made his way forward and to the bridge. "What now," he asked in exasperation. He leaped upward and landed on one of the seats and felt his muscles tense as he saw the energy around them. "Oh no."

"You can say that again," Sabine replied as she started to flick some of the switches. "I really wish Hera of Snowfall were here."

"Or Bluefeather," put in Keen as he slowly trotted forward with Silvermoon at his side. 

Sabine gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, her too. We gotta get these shields up or we're not going anywhere. We can't out fly this blast," she panicked. 

Swifttail pushed himself up beside Ezra and almost balanced on his lap. "I've watched Snowfall do this a few times. I think that I can figure it out," he murmured as his eyes scanned around desperately. These were a lot different controls than on the Ghost. He had thought that every ship was the same, but that was clearly not the case. 

"Swiftail! Could you hurry it up," shouted Sabine when the blast was suddenly upon them.

"I'm almost there," Swifttail replied, even though he was absolutely no closer to figuring it out. If anything he was even more behind. He set his jaw and started to debate two switches that could possible be it. 

"Swifttail!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Swifttail reached across the controls and flipped a switch. When he was finished he felt the ship spin and rock forward. He was tossed from Ezra's lap and landed behind, almost on Keen's back. Keen yelped as he fumbled sideways, tripping over his own paws. Silvermoon sprawled out across the ground to keep her footing, but she was quickly sliding. 

Suddenly, as soon as it had come, it left. The ship started to just float waywardly and Swifttail let a breath of relief. "Thank the force!"

"Now we're just stuck here without any power," complained Sabine as she leaned back in the chair. "Who knows how long we're going to be stranded here." 

As soon as those words had left her mouth, the Ghost appeared out of hyperspace. Swifttail couldn't have been more relieved. He felt himself relax just as the prospect of seeing his kits again. It felt like moons since he last saw them, even though it had probably only been a few days.

Ezra waved bashfully at the Ghost as it approached and Swifttail was able to catch a glance of Halftail as well. The Ghost docked quickly and Swifttail bounded forward without even thinking. 

The doors opened and Swifttail launched himself forward. He immediately came face to face with Adderfang. They touched noses and Swifttail purred as he licked his son's cheek. "Oh, Adderfang! Thank the force that you're alright." 

"Me," echoed Adderfang in amusement. "You're the one who went off sightseeing with Saw."

Swifttail snorted in exasperation. "I wish that was all that we did. I definitely have a story that you're not going to believe," he murmured. 

Just then, Blizzardstorm and Snowfall padded forward with Halftail and Kanan right behind. Swifttail left Adderfang and padded up to his remaining daughter and son. He instantly touched noses with both of them affectionately. He was more than relieved that they were alright and that he was alright and able to see them again. 

He had just been through nuzzling Blizzardstorm affectionately when he felt a presence beside him. He turned around and saw Silvermoon. She instantly looked at Blizzardstorm as she took a cautious step forward.

"H-Hi," she stammered as she continued to stare at Blizzardstorm. 

Blizzardstorm dipped his head, even though his eyes were moving wildly about in his head. They still had the milky and glazed appearance and, try as he did, he sometimes couldn't get them to focus on anything. "Hi," Blizzardstorm replied back.

Swifttail lifted a paw and pointed it at his son. "This is Blizzardstorm, my son. Blizzardstorm, this is Silvermoon. We met her in the cargo hold. She was a prisoner on board." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blizzardstorm meowed genuinely. "I'm a healer. Maybe I should check you and everyone else over to make sure that you don't have any injuries or illnesses."

Silvermoon blushed before she nodded. "Yeah, okay, that sounds great."

Blizzardstorm turned and kinked his tail over his back. "Follow me. I'll show you where I’m set up," he told her as he padded forward slowly.

"Silvermoon-" Swifttail opened is mouth to explain to her that his son was indeed blind, but before he could, Halftail stepped forward. He shook his head slowly and Swifttail swallowed his apprehensions. "You'll be in good paws. Blizzardstorm is one of the best healers I know." 

She smiled brightly before she headed off after him. Swifttail looked after them and wondered what exactly was going on. While he stood, Halftail joined his side. His fur brushed his son's as he touched his nose to his ear. "I'm glad that you're safe, son."

"Yeah, me too. Were the kits alright without me here," he asked, knowing how foolish he sounded. After all, his kits were basically adults now and didn't need his help for everything like they used to. He never thought that he would say that, but he actually missed those days. 

Halftail fixed his son with a stern gaze with his remaining eye. "They're getting older, Swifttail. They are alright on their own now. But, they did worry about you, especially Adderfang. I've never seen him so nervous."

Swifttail thought of his powerful and intelligent son actually worried about him. He wrinkled his nose just at the thought. "So, who's the new she-cat that’s taken a liking to your son," asked Halftail in amusement. 

"I wouldn't say that she's 'taken a liking' to Blizzardstorm or anything, but her name is Silvermoon. I don't know too much else about her other than she's brave and just a bit foolish," he huffed. 

"Remind you of anyone else," teased Halftail.

Swifttail shot his father a funny glance. "Of course not. Why would it," he reported.

"No reason," answered Halftail with a tiny grin on half of his face. 

"Look, I really need to speak with you. I saw something last night," whispered Swifttail and he leaned forward with his nose gingerly brushing his father's ear.

Halftail twitched an ear in response. "Is it important," he asked.

Swifttail nodded in reply. 

Halftail nodded his head to the side. "Follow me. I know a place where we can talk in private."


	85. Fear Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm surprised you're not conked out too," Kanan pointed out with a chuckle of amusement.
> 
> Swifttail looked down to his slightly shaking and numb paws and matted ur. He was in desperate need for a shower. "Yeah, me too, but I guess pure adrenaline is helping me now," he pointed out with a tiny shrug.

Halftail led his son through the Ghost to the same space that he went when he needed to think. It was the same place that Bine had given birth to her kits and the same place that Adlerleaf had as well. It was a shared quiet place by both Swiftail and Halftail. Everyone knew not to bother them when they were there and, to Halftail's knowledge, no one eavesdropped on them.

The two snuck away in there before Halftail sat down, right across from his son. "Okay, so what is so important that we have to talk about it," asked Halftail in a whisper.

Swifttail shuffled his paws against the ground. "While we were with Saw we were stunned." He waited for his father to take an intake of breath while he growled as he worked his claws against the ground. "And when I was out, I saw Adlerleaf."

Halftail's remaining eye glittered in his face. "Adlerleaf? And how was she," he meowed with a tiny purr. He missed the energy that she brought to the Ghost and the happiness that she brought to both Swifttail and Birchfoot, her brother. Things just hadn't been the same since she had died. 

"That's not all, though. I also saw Leafshine," meowed Swifttail as he closed his eyes. He could vividly see his daughter and mate sitting in front of him like they had been before. Leafshine's golden dappled pelt was bright and beautiful while Adlerleaf seemed just as patient and kind as she always had. 

Halfttail tilted his head. "And what did she want?"

"She didn't 'want' anything. She just came to see me, I guess," Swifttail replied with a tired shrug. "Is that so strange?"

Halftail just rolled his eyes as he tapped his paws impatiently. "Alright, continue," he pressed with a distant wave of his paw as he tried not to get frustrated with his son. 

"But, that wasn't it. Once Leafshine left I was just with Adlerleaf. She gave me a warning. I can't really make sense of it now, but something about darkness and I just don't understand. What's going to happen, Dad? I can't make sense of any of this," Swifttail growled in exasperation as he worked his claws against the ground.

Halftail sighed. "I know. The first time that Bine came and saw me I was more frustrated with what she said than not. Did she give you any inclination of what danger she meant," he asked.

"I have no idea," replied Swifttail with his shoulders sagging. "I just know that we have to be careful is all."

"I'm sure that we can do that," Halftail reassured as he stretched out his head and touched his nose to his son's ear to calm him down. "Don't worry. It'll all work out. I'm just glad that you're safe." 

Swifttail beamed just as the sound of scuffling echoed around them. He twitched his ears as he saw Silvermoon and Blizzardstorm walking over to them. "Oh, sorry! Are we interrupting something," asked Blizzardstorm. 

Swifttail shook his had as he tried to make sense of what he saw in front of him. Blizzardstorm really hadn't had many friends besides his littermates and those on the Ghost. He spent most of his time with his mentor, Birchfoot. It didn't leave time for much else when your life was dedicated to being a healer.

"It's not bother, Blizzardstorm. I was just explaining to Halftail about Saw and what he wanted," Swifttail lied as he strode forward and out of the small alcove that he had been sitting in with Halftail.

Blizzardstorm nodded as he motioned to Silvermoon. "I'm just giving Silvermoon a tour of the Ghost and all."

"It's very nice," Silvermoon meowed as she kinked her tail over her back. "I really like that picture of the she-cat in the hallway."

Halftail felt a strange aching sensation in his heart. It was as if moons of pain became flowing through him once more. "Thank you. Her name was Bine and she was my mate," he meowed with his whiskers slightly twitched in grief. "But, she died, a long time ago."

Silvermoon's eyes rounded as she looked at her paws. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"It's alright," Halftail told her quickly. "She died soon after giving birth to my kits."

"Yeah, she was my mother and I never knew her," chimed in Swifttail as he took a step forward and brushed his fur against his father's affectionately. 

Silvermoon looked like she wasn't sure what to say. After all, it was all so much that she was being hit with. It was difficult to keep everyone straight. 

"Halftail! Swiftttail? Are you coming?”

Halftail heard Kanan's voice and immediately straightened. He motioned to his son before they crept forward. They climbed the small ladder and then they came up behind the bridge. Halftail bounded forward with his paws slightly brushing against the ground as he pushed forward. They headed to the seats right behind Hera and Kanan's seat. 

"What's going on," asked Swiftatil with a twitch of his ears.

"We're almost to Yavin 4. I thought that you would like to get ready for a debriefing," Hera answered over her shoulder while her and Snowfall manned the controls of the Ghost. 

Swifttail forced his fur to lay flat. If there was one thing that he hated more than probably be separated from his kits, it was a debriefing. They always tried to twist his words and make whatever happened sound much worse. Besides, they didn't like him as it was since he was still seen as an animal. It also wouldn't be pretty with Keen, Ezra, and Sabine at his side. Neither of them were very respected and he was sure it was bound to make things worse.

"Alright," muttered Swifttail before he swiveled his head over to Ezra. He was laying in the chair, sound asleep. He purred in amusement. "I suppose he had a long day." 

"I'm surprised you're not conked out too," Kanan pointed out with a chuckle of amusement.

Swifttail looked down to his slightly shaking and numb paws and matted ur. He was in desperate need for a shower. "Yeah, me too, but I guess pure adrenaline is helping me now," he pointed out with a tiny shrug.

"If you'd like to rest I can watch things for you," offered Halftail with his tail tip slightly shaking. "It's not like much is going to go on."

Swifttail snorted as he dipped his head. "Yeah, alright, sounds good," he purred with a yawn while he arched his back in a massive stretch with every fiber of his being. He sighed heavily before he lifted a paw and curled into a tired ball. 

"Don't you want to get some rest somewhere comfortable," pointed out Halftail as he flicked a paw against his son's shoulder gingerly.

Swifttail shook his shoulders a bit. "Naw, here's good. That way I'm close to the action," he mumbled as he drifted off into a peacefully sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad! Dad, help me!"

Swifttail opened his eyes to a vision of fire, blood, and death. The scents filled his nose with a vile stench that made his nose wrinkle in pure disgust at what was going on. He sunk his claws into the ground before he felt them sink into something gooey and gross. He looked down and yelped when he noticed that he was standing on a long dead carcass. His claws had sunk into burnt off flesh and liquified muscle. He made a face, stomach churning as he feared that he could be sick.

"Dad! Swifttail!"

"Snowfall," Swifttail asked as he looked around madly for where his daughter's scream had come from. He nearly stumbled around his paws before he straightened and looked around with round eyes. 

There was another screech as Swifttail saw the snow white pelt of his daughter streak across the landscape. Her paws barely hit the ground as she continued forward. Swifttail turned his head to see a group of dark pelted creatures rushing after her. Some of them appeared to be wolves like Keen, while others were panthers and pumas. The lead one appeared to be strong and tone with dark fur and almost red eyes in the moonlight.

"Snowfall," Swifttail yowled as he rushed forward with his claws extended. "I'm coming!"

It wasn't until he drew closer that he saw Snowfall cowering beside a ship with her fur lifted along her spine. "Please, no," cried Snowfall with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this. You know me."

"I'm sorry," growled the lead tom with a baring of his teeth. "But, this is the only way. I'm sorry, Snowfall. This is the end."

"NO!" Swifttail let out a scream as loud as he possibly could. He had already lost one kit and now he was going to loose another. What was happening?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Swifttail!"

Swifttail felt something shaking his shoulders firmly and teeth sunk deep in his scruff. He lifted his head in surprise before he realized that it was his father who had a firm grip on him. "H-Halftail," he stammered. 

"Are you alright? You were fidgeting in your sleep something fierce! Yowling too," he exclaimed with worry prevalent on his face. "Are you alright?"

Swifttail felt his entire body go rigid in fear. He panted hard while sweat caused his fur to clump. "Er, yeah. I'm not sure what that was," he lied with a shy expression. "But, I'm alright."

Suddenly, there was a scream from Ezra. He awoke a moment later and looked around madly. 

"Ezra, are you okay," Kanan asked in concern.

Ezra gulped in terror. "I-I saw Lothal. I saw them needing help. They're in pain! We need to help them!"

Halftail shook his head gravely. "And with what army? We were ambushed by Thrawn last time," he pointed out with a tiny wrinkle of his muzzle.

Swifttail let out a sigh of relief. He just wanted all attention off of him and on someone else. It being on Ezra certainly worked.

"Ezra, we can't. It's probably just your anxiety," reassured Kanan as he leaned slightly forward so that he was eye level with Ezra. "Just take in a few deep breaths." 

"We can't just do nothing," Ezra shouted, causing Snowfall to jump up a bit in shock.

Hera narrowed her eyes as she swiveled around to face him. "Ezra, we're not arguing about this anymore. The rebel cause knows this and we take orders from them now, alright? We can't do anything until then. You're just going to have to be patient."

Ezra opened his mouth to argue, but Kanan cut him off. "That is enough! We're not talking about it anymore," he shouted back to combat Ezra's attitude. 

Ezra looked beyond furious and stormed off. Swifttail watched him go and thought about trying to understand what he was so angry about, but decided against it. Figuring Ezra out was difficult and time consuming, and Swifttail was struggling enough with his own vision to worry about everyone else’s. 

"Hey, are you sure that you're okay," Halftail butted in as he touched his nose to Swifttail's ear and Swifttail instantly calmed down.

Swifttail thought against telling his father about his dream, at least for now. That was all it was. It was just a dream and it hadn't told him anything. He would just need to keep a special eye on his remaining daughter, Snowfall. "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Just still tired. I'll rest better at the base," he breathed.

Halftail seemed to buy it. "Alright. You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?" 

"Yeah, Dad. I promise," Swifttail replied as he brushed his cheek against his father's gingerly, just to let him know that he was alright.

Halftail smiled back as they sat side by side and watched Yavin 4 come into view. Time for another grand adventure. For once Swifttail just wanted everything to be nice and simple.


	86. Back To Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it, Swifttail," asked Blizzardstorm with his ears perked up on his head. 
> 
> Swifttail shuffled his paws. He hated to pry into his son's love life, but he felt like he had to. "How are you and Silvermoon getting along? It looks like you're doing pretty well."
> 
> Embarrassment showed on Blizzardstorm's face. "Er, pretty good." He lapped at his chest a few times in embarrassment. "I'm not having this conversation with my dad about relationships."

The Ghost landed on one of the platforms and Swifttail reluctantly followed his father out of the hanger. He twitched his ears when he saw Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon still walking side by side. He then heard Silvermoon giggling at whatever Blizzardstorm had said and he felt his heart clench. That was exactly how Adlerleaf had acted around Swifttail. 

"Hey, Blizzardstorm," called Swifttail as he bounded over to his son.

The two cats froze as Swifttail skidded to a halt beside them. "Silvermoon, could you give Blizzardstorm and I a moment?"

Silvermoon looked to Blizzardstorm before he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, no problem. I'll see you around, Blizzardstorm," she called as she bounded forward and joined the other prisoners that had been released.

"What is it, Swifttail," asked Blizzardstorm with his ears perked up on his head. 

Swifttail shuffled his paws. He hated to pry into his son's love life, but he felt like he had to. "How are you and Silvermoon getting along? It looks like you're doing pretty well."

Embarrassment showed on Blizzardstorm's face. "Er, pretty good." He lapped at his chest a few times in embarrassment. "I'm not having this conversation with my dad about relationships."

"I know that this is awkward for you, Blizzardstorm. I just want to ask you one question," Swifttail began as he felt his heart rising in his throat just at the thought of having this conversation. He had been quite a while since Swiftail had even mentioned Blizzardstorm's blindness to him. It was just something that they adapted to. "Have you told Silvermoon that you're, um, blind?"

Hurt showed in Blizzardstorm's glassy blue eyes as if Swifttail had raked him across the muzzle with a claw. "You think that I would lie to her," he asked in shock.

Swifttail shook his head madly. "No, of course not! I just—“

"You thought that she would care for me less if she knew that I was blind?! You think that I would lie," he snarled with is fur fluffed up in indignation. His ears shoved forward as he lashed his tail in rage. 

Swifttail couldn’t blame his son for his anger. He took a step backwards and away from his son. He didn't even know what to say. All that he could think was the pure look of betrayal on his son's face. He felt his fur fluff up and his heart skink. "Blizzardstorm, I-"

"Don't even," Blizzardstorm yowled with saliva dripping from his teeth. "If I'm so useless and if you think that Silvermoon couldn't care for me because I'm blind then that's just fine! I don't need your support anyway." 

Blizzardstorm had never spoken to Swifttail like this before. This was something that Leafshine would do or even Adderfang, but not Blizzardstorm. He shook his head in surprise and wasn't even sure what to say. He had never seen Blizzardstorm this furious and wondered if this had anything to do with him hanging around Birchfoot so much.

Swifttail didn't say anything as Blizzardstorm hissed at him and stormed away from his father. Swifttail didn't chase after him. He had learned to give his kits some space when they were angry. Besides, they were on a base that Blizzardstorm knew well. He didn't need to be watched anymore. Swifttail felt hollow as Blizzardstorm bounded back up to Silvermoon's side and leaned his head toward her to speak into her ear softly.

"What did I just do," Swifttail sighed loudly.

There was a sudden pounding of paws as Halftail padded forward. He skidded to a halt to his son and steered him toward the large command building. "What was all that about," Halftail asked. 

"You heard some of that," inquired Swifttail, his pelt hot in embarrassment. 

Halftail snorted in amusement. "I think that the entire base heard all of that," he pointed out as he motioned around him. 

Swifttail looked down and just wanted a hole to open up in front of him and swallow him up. Unfortunately, that wasn't about to happen, so he was going to have to deal with the embarrassment. He just sighed as Halftail nudged him along and into the control room where everyone else was already waiting and muttering darkly to one another.

"What's going on," Swifttail asked as he took in the worry that clung to the air like a dark storm cloud.

Keen spun around to face his friend. "They received a message from Old Joe, but it cut out. They fear that something is very wrong on Lothal." 

Swifttail felt a jarring sensation in his heart. He plastered his ears against his head. They hadn't been back to Lothal since Bluefeather had died. He wasn't overly eager to go back and by the look on Keen's face, neither was he. However, they didn't choose where the battle took them.

"So, what happened," asked Adderfang as he came up to his father. "What's wrong with Lothal?"

"Well, it's an Imperial district now. They've kind of taken over," confessed Swifttail as he kinked his tail over his son's shoulders.

Keen frowned as he pressed against Swifttail. "My home isn't going to be the same when we go back," he muttered darkly. 

Swifttail said nothing more as Ezra leaned forward. "I'll go," he announced before anyone else could speak.

"We're all going," Hera broke in as she rested a hand on Ezra's shoulder. Keen bounded forward as well and arched his back, almost like his feline counterpart, and rumbled as he brushed against Ezra's leg. Ezra chuckled as he lowered his hand and ran his fingers through Keen's fur. 

Swifttail joined Keen's side and purred warmly. "I'll round everyone's else up," he replied since he knew that it would be difficult to track down and convince Blizzardstorm to come with them. They hadn't exactly left on the right paw when they had last spoke.

He strode out of the room and looked around. He saw the medical bunker that the rebel base was treating as a hospital. Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot had spent almost all of their time in there and it actually seemed to be doing some good for Birchfoot. He was sure that that had something to do with a new medication that they were giving him for the chronic pain in his hind leg. At least, that was what Blizzardstorm had been explaining to him.

Swifttail padded through the doors that parted for him. He sniffed the air and easily picked up the smell of cat through the numerous other scents. He strode to one of the open rooms and saw Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon speaking with Birchfoot. Swifttail nearly gasped when he noticed that Birchfoot was looking a lot better than before. His fur was fluffier and thicker and his eyes weren’t unusually bright. For once he actually looked like the Birchfoot that Swifttail remembered and longed for.

"Hey, Swifttail!"

Swifttail was jarred from his thoughts by Birchfoot. The tom was actually smiling as he limped over to Swifttail. "Oh, er, hi," Swifttail purred awkwardly as he was nudged forward by Birchfoot. He glanced over to Blizzardstorm and noticed that Blizzardstorm had withdrawn himself toward Silvermoon.

"What's going on, Dad," asked Blizzardstorm with his tail tip twitching irritably. 

"We're going on another mission and we need everyone aboard the Ghost immediately," explained Swifttail as he scuffed his claw against the ground. 

Silvermoon perked up as she bounded to Swifttail's side. "Then let's go," she exclaimed excitedly with her fur bristling in excitement.

Swifttail's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at the excited silver she-cat in front of him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, Silvermoon."

"Of course I want to come," exclaimed Silvermoon as she gave a tiny bounce on her paws. "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. If you all are going I want to help."

Swifttail decided it was best not to argue with her. Besides, after losing Adlerleaf, Leafshine, and Bluefeather there was a lot more space on the Ghost. What was the trouble of adding one more cat? 

"Okay, if you're sure," replied Swifttail as he turned his head around before he padded out of the medical wing. Birchfoot limped behind him quickly with Silvermoon and Blizzardstorm bringing up the rear. They were talking quietly behind them and Swifttail longed to actually know what they were saying. 

Birchfoot padded over to Swifttail and nudged his shoulder with his forehead. "So, how have you been holding up without Leafshine," he asked. 

Swifttail's mind was elsewhere, but he knew that he couldn't just ignore Birchfoot. After all, Birchfoot had barely spoken to anyone in a moon. He wasn't about to push away his mentor now. "I've been alright, I guess. I still have my other kits and my father. However, the sting will always be there I think," he replied with a quick glance over his shoulder to his son and Silvermoon.

Birchfoot followed his gaze before he nodded slowly. "Ah, your mind is on your other kit," he meowed with a twitch of his whiskers. "Are you worried about Blizzardstorm?"

"I'm not worried, per say. I'm just wondering about him and Silvermoon. What is up with that," Swiftail exasperated.

"I think that you know what 'is up'," replied Birchfoot. "They're just two young ones getting to know each other. Don't you remember being like that with Adlerleaf?" 

"It was a little different with Adlerleaf. We grew up together and gradually formed a bond. I can't understand what is going on with them," confessed Swifttail as he felt his gut churning in uncomfortableness. He remembered being young and fond of a she-cat, but it had been different.

Birchfoot licked Swifttail's shoulder. Swifttail immediately turned to glance at the older tom. "Don't worry about it. Blizzardstorm knows what he's doing, I assure you. If he can be in charge of hundreds of injured and sick rebels at a time, I'm sure that he can deal with his love life. It'll be fine."

Swifttail tried to take what Birchfoot said seriously and respected it. He was around Blizzardstorm the most and knew him probably better than Swifttail himself. He just hoped that Blizzardstorm knew what he was doing. He also hoped that Silvermoon actually cared about him and didn't see him like a charity case because of his blindness. He supposed only time would tell.

"Hurry up!”

Swifttail snorted as he saw Keen waiting at the hanger for them. His wings were kinked delicately over his back and he looked well groomed. However, his ribs jutted out from his fur. Swifttail supposed that they all looked like that from lack of food, especially lack of the prey that they usually ate. 

"Swifttail, what's the holdup? Paws stuck in mud," Keen taunted when Swifttail slowed his pace.

He shook his head to clear it and pelted forward. He came up the hanger with the rest of his group behind him. He scooted over to allow Birchfoot to limp past him. Blizzardstorm passed by briskly while Silvermoon followed closely behind. Keen flicked his head over to Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon and Swifttail shrugged his shoulders tightly.

"Are you ready," Keen asked with his ears twitching.

Swifttail sighed heavily. "Let's go to Lothal."


	87. Back To Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hondo," replied Ezra as he turned to get some supplies ready.
> 
> "Ezra!" 
> 
> "I'm just saying. It'll be fine," Ezra called back.
> 
> Halftail rolled his eye. "This just seems to fish-brained! How is this not going to go off without a hitch," he questioned darkly.

The Ghost took off and they weren't in space too long before Swifttail heard a bit of arguing coming from the bridge of the ships. He rose to his paws stiffly and padded out of the room. His fur slightly puffed out as he strode to the bridge and saw Snowfall and Hera sitting at the controls while Ezra stood, almost blocking the door. 

Swifttail tucked between his legs easily and jumped up beside his father, who just looked bored with the conversation. He sighed heavily as he leaned toward his father's ear. "What's going on?" 

Halftail opened his mouth to answer before Hera cut in. "Vasago? Do you really think that that is a good idea?"

"Of course! I know that he's the real deal. He'll get us through the Imperial blockade," Ezra reassured with a slick flight of his wrist. 

Hera shook her head a bit as Rex joined them. "And who told you that," Rex asked as he come behind Ezra and nudged his way in. He sat right beside Swifttail as he slightly leaned backwards, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Hondo," replied Ezra as he turned to get some supplies ready.

"Ezra!" 

"I'm just saying. It'll be fine," Ezra called back.

Halftail rolled his eye. "This just seems to fish-brained! How is this not going to go off without a hitch," he questioned darkly.

Swifttail could tell by his father's tone that he was against this plan. He couldn't blame him; he was pretty sure that he was against it as well. Although, they really didn't have anything else that would work. This was the best plan that they had so they were going to go through with it. 

"Go and help Ezra with Vasago. I doubt that this will go the way he thinks it will," Halftail suggested worriedly.

Swifttail jumped down without another word and imagined going to a foreign ship and leaving the Ghost behind with Rex. He liked Rex, but he still would prefer that his daughter and Hera were flying the Ghost. He pushed down his fears as he strode forward and joined Ezra as they made their way through the lift to Vasago's ship. 

Vasago greeted them and Swifttail immediately drew his ears back. Vasago turned to look at them and chuckled. "Is this your pet," he asked Ezra. 

Swifttail forced himself not to answer. He was sure that Vasago didn't mean it and he had been called a 'pet' numerous times. Ezra stepped in between Swifttail and Vasago before a fight could break out, or at least a heated disagreement. “This is Swifttail and he's a Jedi. I wouldn't mess with him," Ezra suggested as he motioned forward. "Come on. We have what we promised." 

Vasago nodded as he followed them. Swifttail brought up the rear and made sure that there weren't going to be any surprises. He twitched his tail tip as he passed Adderfang and Molis. They glared at Vasago as he passed and it was clear that he wasn't welcome on the Ghost. 

They walked to the hanger where there were crates upon crates of pufferpigs. They were squealing and making noses as Vasago cane over to them. They shied away and he laughed loudly. "These brought Hondo so many credits! I'm hoping for the same."

"You'll get them as soon as you hold up your end of the bargain," Swifttail growled with his teeth slightly bared threateningly.

Vasago straightened as he looked over to Swifttail. "Then let's get going," whispered Vasago as he pushed past Swifttail and headed back to his ship. 

Swifttail's hackles raised as he glanced over at Ezra. Ezra shrugged and Swifttail knew that it wasn't his fault. He sighed heavily as he padded over to Swifttail. "Just let him go. We need him to get through Lothal's Imperial perimeter," whispered Ezra.

Swifttail didn't say anything more as he strode over to Halftail. He motioned for Swifttail to head up to Vasago's ship and he bounded forward. He was pleased to see that everyone else was already there, as well as Birchfoot and Silvermoon. Blizzardstorm was talking quietly with Adderfang and Snowfall as they tried to make sense of everything. Molis was beside Zeb with Hera and Sabine was there as well. Kanan seemed to be waiting patiently for everyone else. Halftail strode over to him before Ezra, Keen, and Vasago came in after. The lock closed and Swifttail sucked in a heavy breath. They were really doing this. 

They moved around Vasago's ship freely, but without much of a knowledge to where they were going. Swifttail rounded a corner and almost ran into a room where there appeared to be numerous weapons. He sprung back before he heard Halftail slightly hissing to motion him over. 

Swifttail sprinted over to his father and skidded to a halt. He twitched his ears as he followed his father. "Where are we going," he asked. 

"We need to get everyone ready," answered Halftail matter-of-factly.

Swifttail titled his head in surprise. "Ready for what? We're only going to Lothal," pointed out Swifttail as he was pushed into another room. 

He stumbled in and saw that everyone else was already there. They were all looking at him expectantly and Swifttail shuffled his paws. "Don't wait around on my account," he muttered into his chest fur. 

Halftail nudged his son's haunch and Swifttail skipped forward in surprise. He almost sprawled forward as he watched his father close the door behind him. "Let's get you looking like you actually belong in Lothal," Halftail sighed as he nudged him forward.

"Belong in Lothal," echoed Swifttail in shock. "I'm a white and black spotted snow leopard! How in the name of the force are you going to disguise me?" 

Halftail thought for a moment as he met his son's gaze. "Okay, we'll think of something. Snowfall has the same issue," he pointed out as he lifted a paw to rub at his chin. "We'll just have to figure something out. Come on, we'll get it."

Swifttail reluctantly followed his father as he nudged him in line next to Snowfall. Keen came by and stood beside him, his fur looking windruffled and eyes wide and disoriented. "You look like you were thrown out of the Ghost backwards and landed on the Jakku desert," Swifttail joked with a deep snort.

"I think that was the look that Halftail was going for. He wanted to make us look like stray creatures," explained Keen as he lifted his wings with feathers slightly ruffled and almost tossed around. "So, how do I look?" 

"Well, if that's the look that you're going for, I suppose that you nailed it," replied Swifttail with a chuckle.

Halftail walked over to Adderfang and Blizzardstorm. Adderfang's fur was darker, like Adlerleaf's, so Halftail was able to just ruffle her fur a bit. "Just roll around in some dust when we get there and you should be fine," Halftail assessed as he brushed past his grandson before he walked over to Blizzardstorm and looked him up and down before he glanced over to Snowfall and Swifttail as well. "It'll have to work for all of us.”

Blizzardstorm swiveled his head over to his father. "What color is my pelt, again," he asked since he had never actually been able to see what he looked like. 

"It's white and black spotted like mine and Snowfall's," Swifttail explained. "And Lothal is mostly desert, so blending in isn't going to be easy."

"We might be able to roll in the dirt and dust once we get there and it'll be able to disguise you enough," Hera suggested as she came up, wearing a lot different attire than she usually did so that she looked like she fit into the Lothal landscape.

Blizzardstorm blinked his eyes cautiously. Hera ruffled the fur between his ears before she turned to Snowfall and tapped her nose. Snowfall purred as she reared on her hind legs and battered affectionately at Hera's hand. Hera then turned to Swifttail and stroked her hand down his back. "You'll blend in fine."

Swifttail relaxed his slightly hunched shoulders. "I hope so. I wouldn't want to give you guys away," he confessed with a raspy sigh. 

"That won't happen," vowed Ezra as he came over to Swifttail and kneeled at his side. "We'll figure something out. Besides, we're a huge group. We'll probably have to split up anyway so that we're not noticed."

Swifttail nodded as he lifted a paw and glanced at it. He had never had to worry about his spotted pelt sticking out before. They never went to any snow planets, but if they did then he would be able to blend in a lot better. "Yeah, we'll be fine," he agreed when Blizzardstorm swiveled his head to hear what he had to say.

Once everyone else was mostly in new clothing and looked a little rougher, they decided to venture out. Halftail led the way with Swifttail bringing up the rear. He had hoped to be able to talk to Blizzardstorm about what happened earlier, but Silvermoon was there once more. Then, when she finally jogged ahead to speak with Snowfall, Adderfang took her spot. The two brothers talked and joked before Swifttail realized that they were mostly making fun of Vasago and he begrudgingly let them go.

They made their way to the bridge to where Vasago had everything ready. Swifttail shot him a cautious glance as he crept toward the back of the large bridge. After what seemed like a lifetime, they managed to get through the Imperial blockage. However, Swifttail noticed that the atmosphere around the planet looked a lot different and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Hey, Dad, what's going on," asked Swifttail when he noticed Halftail sitting a few paces away, with his tail curled as much around his paws as he possibly could. 

Halftail plastered his ears against his head. "It's fire and smoke," he replied as he looked over to Ezra and Keen, who were just looking horrified. "This is what the Empire does to worlds. It destroys them."


	88. It’s Not How We Left It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Coming here was such a mistake!’

Vasago's ship continued forward before the sound of TIE Fighters stole Keen's attention. He bunched his shoulders as he strode forward and reared on his hind legs with his paws pressed against his chest. "TIE Fighters. Why would they be here," he asked with a pointed look at Vasago. 

Vasago shrugged. "It can sometimes happen, never to me. But, sometimes," he pointed out. 

Keen didn't like that answer and, from the look on Halftail's face, he didn't either. Halftail narrowed his remaining eye and the hollow dent where his other eye was. He crept over to Keen before Swifttail joined them. None of them looked very pleased about the way that they were going about this.

The ship landed with troopers starting to march toward them. "They must have scanned us on the way in," Hera grumbled as she turned to everyone. "We need to distract them."

"I have a plan," Ezra announced as he flicked his head to the side. "Everyone, follow me!"

Swifttail didn't need to be done twice. He pelted after Ezra while Keen easily streaked beside them. They headed down the cargo hold where the pufferpigs were. Swifttail hissed as Ezra started to let them out. "What are you doing," Swifttail asked with his fur slightly spiking. 

"We need to scare them and send them toward the troopers. Then, we might just be able to sneak out," explained Ezra as he opened the last of the doors as the pigs started to rush around, squealing and grunting as they tried to make sense of their surroundings. "Are you ready, Zeb?"

"Yep, just show them my face," answered Zeb dishearteningly as he suddenly jumped out in front of the pigs. He glared at them and the pigs squealed, darting forward with their bodies growing by the minute. They started to bounce down the hallway and toward the troopers, who were coming straight for them.

Halftail lowered into a couch, suddenly pelting forward. He led the way out of Vasago's ship with Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon bringing up the rear. They put as much distance between Vasago's ship and themselves as possible. They finally started to slow when they were neared more buildings in Lothal's capital. 

"Are they following us," panted Snowfall with her head slightly bowed.

"I don't think so," answered Adderfang as he licked his sister's ear. "But, they could probably see you from a mile away! Could you pelt get any brighter?"

Snowfall lifted her leg as she looked down at it. She gave a shy smile. "I can't help it," she confessed as she flicked out her paw. "It's not my fault that my fur is like snow!"

Sympathy showed in Swifttail's eyes as he came over to his daughter. "Come on. You, Blizzardstorm, and I will all roll around in the dirt over here. It might disguise us enough," Swifttail replied as he flipped onto his back and started to wriggle around. After a while, he sprang back to his paws and saw that he was now a dusty brown, instead of bright white and black spotted. Snowfall and Blizzardstorm looked nearly the same and they would be a lot better concealed. 

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, we're going to need to split up. There's way too many of us to actually sneak around unseen. So, it'll be Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Swifttail, and Snowfall. Molis, Keen, Adderfang, Birchfoot, and Silvermoon with Kanan, myself, Zeb, Halftail, and Blizzardstorm. Sabine, your group will find Old Joe and Ryder, Molis, you make sure that we're not spotted, and we will look for another ship and a way off of this place," Hera explained.

Once everyone figured out exactly where they were supposed to be, they all split up. Swifttail stayed close to Ezra, while making sure that Snowfall didn't stray. Besides, she wasn't as bright as before, but she could still be noticed if the moonlight caught her fur at the right angle. Swifttail kept himself almost standing over her as they slunk through the streets.

"Hey," Ezra snapped when they had come up on a small billboard. "Look, that doesn't even look like me anymore, or Swifttail. Your pelt had gotten much darker."

Swifttail glanced up at the picture and noticed that Ezra was right. His fur had been almost stark white, like Snowfall's, with hardly any dark black spots. Now that he was an adult, he had more dark splotches and his white fur was a little more gray. However, he wasn't about to argue it. If they thought that he still looked like that, that was fine. They also didn't have any of his kits' pictures and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Let's keep going. We have to find Old Joe," whispered Sabine.

Swifttail picked up the pace before he nudged Snowfall harshly. "Stay close to Sabine," he ordered as he watched numerous troopers with their gleaming white armor looking around.

Snowfall didn't argue as she skipped forward. They halted at the edge of a building as they saw some troopers ordering some civilians to shows some identification. If they asked that to them, then they were finished for the time being.

"Now what," hissed Snowfall in worry as she glanced up at Ezra. 

"I know a place where the Empire wouldn't dare take over or there would be riots. Follow me," he ordered as they pelted across the open space over to a small building that looked like a bar.

Swifttail opened his mouth to scent the air. "Guys, I don't think-" Before he could finish speaking, they had already made their way into the bar. He growled as he headed down after them and noticed that they were standing rigid. "I really think that we should-" He paused once more as Ezra kicked his shoulder. He lifted up and sighed heavily. "Wait."

"Dad, there's troopers in here," whispered Snowfall as if it wasn't obvious. She started to scoot backwards almost between her father's front legs. Swifttail lowered his head around her protectively and licked her between the ears, trying to calm her down.

"This wasn't what I thought it was. Let's slowly back up," Ezra suggested as he started to climb the stairs with the rest of them following.

Snowfall's legs started to almost crumple in nervousness. She slipped on one of the stairs and nearly yelped as she fell. Luckily, Swifttail ducked forward and sunk his teeth into Snowfall's scruff to keep her from falling. He swung her around and placed his paw over her mouth to stop her from shrieking.

Suddenly, he drew back when he heard footsteps approaching. The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end. He looked over to his daughter as he pulled her back and set her on the ground. "Looks like we're not going that way," muttered Ezra.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabine muttered as she looked around. "But, what are we supposed to do?" 

"Get a drink," answered Swifttail as he ran his tongue along his watering mouth. "I'm so thirsty!" 

There was a sigh from Sabine as she started to follow him. Ezra quickly rushed in front of him while Snowfall stayed as close to Sabine as she could possibly be without actually pushing her over. Her eyes were round in terror and her fur was starting to show through the dirt and dust that she had rolled in earlier. Swifttail made a mental note to make his daughter roll in some more later. 

"Dad, what's going on," whispered Snowfall.

"It's going to be alright, I promise. Just relax and trust me," Swifttail replied as he continued to nudge his daughter forward. He made sure to keep enough space between himself and the troopers. He didn't need them seeing his daughter. He would take any punishment or attack that they could possibly throw at him, but he didn't want his daughter threatened. 

Snowfall didn't say anything more as she slunk against her father and pushed her head into his chest once they were finally over to the bar. Swifttail sat under Ezra's chair while Snowfall took Sabine's. The look on her face made Swifttail's heart almost break in his chest. He extended his head and licked her between the ears. "I promise that it's going to be okay. Ezra has everything under control." 

The conversation with the bartender started to turn just a bit and Swifttail pricked his ears to try and detect what they were saying. "Yeah, I bought this from Old Joe a few weeks ago, I believe. After all, someone had to use it after he was executed."

"Executed," echoed Ezra in shock and rage.

The bartender nodded. "Yeah. Things had to change around here."

Swifttail plastered his ears against his head. "I'm afraid that they've changed too much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail trekked along the landscape with Blizzardstorm at his side. His blind grandson was doing fairly well. His snowy white pelt still stuck out slightly in the moonlight, but Halftail was flanking him. His pelt was dark and harshly shone and all of the pictures of him posted everywhere showed him with two eyes and not a messed up face, which was a plus. They didn't have any pictures of his grandkits and he was thankful for that too. 

"It's so silent here," whispered Blizzardstorm as he churned his paws against the ground as he walked. "Was it always like this?"

"No, not at all. But, it wasn't under Imperial control then. Things have changed since the last time we were here," Halftail explained before he saw Hera and Kanan in front of him duck in a small alcove desperately. 

Halftail reared on his hind legs and pushed Blizzardstorm into a tiny space between two buildings. Blizzardstorm rolled forward and whimpered as his flank hit the wall. Halftail leaped forward and stood on him, thrusting a paw over his mouth. "Shhh, troopers coming," he whispered breathlessly as his ears twitched as he heard the upcoming sound of them talking. 

Blizzardstorm pinned himself flat against the ground with Halftail doing the same. It only took a few moments for the troopers to pass them and Halftail let out a sigh of relief. "I think they're gone," he responded with his fur flattened against his body.

Halftail stood up with Blizzardstorm following him. Halftail rested his tail on Blizzardstorm's shoulder and led him toward Kanan and Hera. He paused when he saw Kanan leaning in toward her. He pushed Blizzardstorm back and he let out a hiss of annoyance. "What are you doing?!" 

Halftail didn't respond before Kanan's tracker went off. He lifted the comm to his mouth. "Yeah," he asked in slight agitation.

"I found the speeders," Zeb responded over the comm. "Ran into the patrol too. They said that they have a pretty stiff barrier around here and don't take kindly to intruders. Adderfang has the mark to prove it."

Halftail felt his heart skip a beat. He was always worried when any of his grandkits was injured. ‘I hope that Adderfang is alright. He can be a bit of a fishbrain sometimes, not looking before he leaps.’

"Alright, we're heading toward you," Hera announced as she nodded to Halftail and Blizzardstorm. "Make sure that you two don't lag behind." 

Blizzardstorm let out a snort of agitation. "What does she think that we were doing all this time? I'm here to help," he announced proudly as he left Halftail's side and bounded to Hera's side and stayed close.

Halftail chuckled in amusement as he looked up to Kanan and saw the downcast look on his face. His blind gaze traveled over to Hera and Halftail nodded in understanding. "You and Hera, huh?"

"What," Kanan asked in surprise. 

Halftail rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft! I saw you two together. In fact, I've always seen you two together. You used to be lovers and now you act as parents. Trust me, I see the cycle. I went through it myself. The only difference between me and you is that I have biological children and grandchildren now. Other than that we're the same."

Kanan nodded slowly, only half listening to what Halftail was saying. "I suppose. Things were just simpler then."

"You're telling me. One minute Bine was standing beside me as a mate. The next I had Swifttail to look after." He blinked his eye affectionately. "If you have feelings for Hera then you have to tell her. Don't wait until it's too late and then you won't be able to do anything about it." 

With that he took off a bit and came to Blizzardstorm's side. Hera ducked behind a few roundish boulders with Zeb doing the same. He looked over to Halftail and chuckled. "Your family is wild."

"What is that supposed to me," Halftail asked hollowly.

Zeb shrugged. "Adderfang and Keen have this distraction plan going on with Silvermoon and Molis too. It's part of their plan to get one of those speeders. Just sit and watch," he instructed giddily. 

Halftail didn't like the sound of that. He reluctantly crouched beside Blizzardstorm and watched Adderfang slink from the darkness. Suddenly, when he was in front of the troopers, he allowed one of his hind legs to drag. There were a few scratches, but not enough to ward much concern. Even so, Adderfang started to caterwaul and limp around desperately, trying to make as much noise as he possibly could. Halftail felt his heart continue to sink watching this. It was probably one of the worst plans that he could possibly think of, but if it worked, then he wasn't about to discount them. 

Sure enough, the troopers headed over to Adderfang to see what was happening. While they did, Silvermoon, Birchfoot, and Molis slunk toward one of the speeders. Silvermoon leaped in with Molis following while Birchfoot brought up the rear.They turned it on and the sound alerted the troopers. They spun around and charged while Keen leaped from the darkness. He slammed into the nearest trooper, causing him to topple over him. Adderfang joined into the fight as well and sunk his teeth into a small break in the armor. 

The trooper tried to shoot at them, but Keen was quicker. He withdrew his lightsaber and made quick work of them. Once the troopers were defeated, he nudged Adderfang to the speeder. The two leaped in as Molis brought the speeder up to where Halftail and the others were hiding.

"One speeder, coming up," joked Keen with a rumble of amusement.

"That was risky and stupid," Halftail scolded before Adderfang could open his mouth to explain how awesome that entire distraction had been. 

Adderfang's tail drooped before Blizzardstorm padded over to him and gave his brother's ear an affectionate lick. "I thought that it was pretty cool. I mean, what I could hear of it," he chuckled as he nudged Adderfang's shoulder.

"Okay, we can discuss this later. We have to go," Hera pointed out as she motioned for everyone to hop in.

It was a tight squeeze and Halftail was a little closer to Molis then he would ever have wanted, but they didn't have much of a choice. He worked his claws against the ground before he set his jaw as the speeder sped forward. The fur along Halftail's spine stood on end while Adderfang leaped on top of Keen's shoulders, clearly enjoying the feeling of the wind through his fur.

They came up on a small dome like building to see the rest of their team plus someone new standing there. "Hurry, get in," Keen cried. 

Suddenly, Imperial tanks seemed to flank them at all angles. Keen plastered his ears against his head while Adderfang let out a low growl. Hera's eyes widened in terror. "They've blocked our escape."

One of the tanks appeared to load a heavy blast and Halftail wasn't about to wait around to see what it did. "Move," he shouted.

They all fumbled from the speeder with Blizzardstorm having a little bit of help from both Halftail and Birchfoot. They landed on the ground harshly and Birchfoot hissed at the now smoldering speeder. "Now what," he snapped.

"This way," the newcomer announced. "Follow me."

Halftail wasn't about to ask twice. They needed to get out of here and Halftail really didn't care how they did it. He scrambled forward, making sure that Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm stayed in front of them. They were shoved against the steps by upcoming troopers, but at least they bypassed them. 

"This way. Just a little further," the newcomer reassured as he flicked his hand over his shoulder. "I know somewhere where we can go."

"At this point I really don't care where it is," replied Halftail as he twitched his tail tip in hostility.

The newcomer led them forward with Halftail bringing up the rear. He glanced over to Blizzardstorm and saw that he had, once again, joined Silvermoon. They were whispering to each other and Halftail felt his fur fluff up every so slightly. When were these two ever not together?

"Down there," answered the newcomer as he pointed downward to a pipeline and ushered them forward. 

"Are there any other options," asked Snowfall in fear as she shuffled her paws in front of her and whimpered. 

Halftail leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Snowfall's scruff. She let out a small squeal before Halftail helped nudge her down. "Hurry, hurry," he urged before he fumbled forward, his paws thundering against the ground.

Halftail then helped Blizzardstorm toward the stairs. He steered him forward before Blizzardstorm jumped back. "I-I can't," he stammered madly. 

Halftail stifled a groan as he sunk his teeth into Blizzardstorm's scruff and carried him safely down the small shaft. Blizzardstorm tried to be as still as possible while Halftail carried him down the stairs. When they had finally made it down, Halftail set Blizzardstorm down and nudged him aside so that everyone else could file down quickly.

The last one down was the newcomer that Halftail hadn’t decided if he was going to trust yet. He narrowed his eye at him before he motioned to everyone. "Get against the wall, now!" 

Hafltail did as he was told with his fur sticking out at all angles in fear. He stifled a sigh as he felt Blizzardstorm press against him on one side and Snowfall on the other. He plastered his ears against his head as he heard footsteps above him.

‘Coming here was such a mistake!’


	89. Getting Out Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halftail, I'm scared," whispered Snowfall as she shook on her paws.
> 
> Her voice broke Halftail from his bitter thoughts. He glanced over at her and touched his nose to hers. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Halftail, I'm scared," whispered Snowfall as she shook on her paws.

Her voice broke Halftail from his bitter thoughts. He glanced over at her and touched his nose to hers. "It's going to be alright, I promise." 

Suddenly, they heard Droid communication. Halftail rose to his full height as he saw an intel droid staring at them. It started to fire and Halftail leaped over Snowfall and drew his lightsaber. He deflected the blast, but it ricocheted, which caused even more intel droids to head toward their location.

"Way to go, Halftail," praised Molis sarcastically with his lips slightly drew back in an agitated snarl. "Why don't you yowl next so that they can find them?" 

Halftail deflected another shot with his lightsaber as he looked over to Molis. "If you want to just jump in, just let me know," he yowled back. 

"This isn't helping anyone," broke in Swifttail as he turned to another intel droid that was rounding the corner quickly. He was able to deflect a shot and it hit the droid right away. It collapsed while they took out the rest of them.

"They pinpointed our position," Kanan informed them as they looked around. "We need to split up, now!"

They spread into two different groups with Halftail joining Kanan, Hera, the newcomer, Snowfall, Blizzardstorm, and Birchfoot. It was probably a slower group, but Halftail didn't mind too much. He was just trying to get around as best as he could. However, the entire system was a maze upon a maze and Halftail had no idea where he was putting his paws or if he was running the right way. 

"Do you have any idea where we're going," asked Kanan when the newcomer stopped short and looked around madly. 

"Yeah, and who are you," Halftail spat as he came up to his side and opened his jaws to taste the air. He felt a flow of air and plastered his ears against his head before he seemed to find out where he was supposed to go. He turned and pelted forward with the rest of the group following. 

The newcomer ran his fingers through his hair as he picked up the pace. "It's Jai and do you know where we're going?"

"Better than you," replied Halftail hotly as he skidded to a halt toward a giant opening to the outside world. 

A light shone down from the opening and Halftail leaned forward to sink his teeth into Snowfall's scruff and hauled her back from the light. Birchfoot nearly tackled Blizzardstorm as he nudged him forward and away from the light. "Stay against the wall," Birchfoot whispered with his blue eyes shinning around the pipes. "And don't look up! Your eyes will reflect."

Halftail did as he was told as he looked at the ground. He knew what Birchfoot was talking about, and he was right; their eyes would reflect and that was not something that could easily be missed. 

The light continued to flicker around and Halftail thought that it would never leave. Suddenly, an idea popped into Halftail's head. It wasn't a good idea, not by a long shot, but it was the only idea that they had.

"On my count, follow me," Halftail urged when a shot flew down, almost slicing into his shoulder. Halftail leaped back right in time, nudging Birchfoot as he did so. 

"Are you crazy," Birchfoot reported sharply. "You want us to just follow you?"

"You got a better idea?" Halftail lowered into a crouch. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. Ready, set, now!"

Halftail pelted forward with the rest of them following right behind. He noticed that Birchfoot was struggling to keep up and he wasn't going to make it unless he had a little help. Halftail immediately skidded to a halt and pressed himself against the edge of the pipes, his fur bristling along his spine. 

"Halftail, what are you doing," called Kanan. 

"Just go! I'll be right behind you," he answered sharply before he pelted over to Birchfoot. He slammed his shoulder against Birchfoot's and half carried, half led Birchfoot forward. The two of them managed to clamber forward with Halftail trying to propel Birchfoot even quicker than they were moving. Blasts were whizzing behind them and it was a miracle that they hadn't gotten hit. 

Eventually they made it to a break in the pipes where it opened into an even larger maze. Halftail let out a breath of relief as he saw that the rest of the group was already waiting for them, facing their own problem with stormtroopers on their side. They weren't adding much to it since they were bringing their own troopers, but at least they were all together.

Halftail managed to give Birchfoot one final shove and he almost rolled over to the middle of the group. Halftail was then able to withdraw his lightsaber and actually help with protecting them. He felt muscles tense beside him as Swifttail joined his side with Kanan on his other side. Adderfang, Keen, and Ezra were on the other side with Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Molis with blasters. The rest of them huddled together nervously and Halftail was starting to think that it wasn't such a good idea to bring everyone.

"Does this happen to your guys often," Silvermoon hissed in annoyance. 

Keen chuckled in amusement. "Everywhere we go!"

"We're not going to be able to stay here for long," added Swifttail as a blast nearly collided with his paw. He was able to shift just a whisker's length to the side and deflect it. "We're going to be picked apart right here."

Snowfall's head snapped around before she glanced upward with round eyes. "Look! A ladder! Right above us. We can use it," she exclaimed reverently. 

Halftail nodded slowly. "That could work."

"What if there are more troopers up there," fretted Sabine.

"It doesn't matter because we know that there's some down here," Kanan reported with a small snort of laughter.

Ezra deactivated his lightsaber before he leaped up without another word. He slashed his lightsaber against the controls before it slammed down. The ladder reached the ground while Halftail turned and nudged Snowfall up after Sabine. "Go," he urged sharply.

Snowfall yelped as she leaped up the ladder without even hesitating. Halftail then turned to Birchfoot. "I don't know if I can," Birchfoot confessed. 

"I'll be right behind you, but you have to go now," Halftail urged as he shoved Birchfoot's haunch roughly. They didn't have time for hesitation. They needed to get out of here as soon as they possibly could and there was a massive group of them.

Birchfoot summoned his courage as he scaled the ladder quickly, his paws scrambling forward. Halftail followed right behind in case he slipped. Luckily, Birchfoot managed to cling to the ladder and Halftail climbed up right beside him so that their shoulders were touching. Halftail licked Birchfoot's shoulder before he deflected another shot with his lightsaber. He growled in agitation while he watched Keen clamber up beside them.

Once they had made it up a certain amount, Ezra cut the rest of the ladder. They just hung there for a few moments before Kanan called up to Sabine. "What's the holdup?!" 

"It won't open. Ezra must have fried the controls," Sabine fretted.

Halftail felt the ladder start to shake under all of their combined weight. Halftail clung onto Birchfoot as he felt his paws start to slip. He used his weight to press against him before he heard a screech and he turned his head to see Adderfang falling from the ladder. 

"Adderfang!"

Luckily, Zeb stretched out his hand and managed to catch Adderfang by the front paw. Halftail heard a pop while Adderfang wailed in agony. Zeb clutched Adderfang to his chest while he moaned in pain, eyes rolling up in his head.

Halftail stifled a sigh, the dome suddenly opening and not a moment too soon. He let out a purr or relief when he saw Ryder standing there waiting for them. He reached out a hand and pulled Sabine up by the shoulder.

The rest of them headed up the ladder in record time. As soon as they were all up, Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm headed over to Adderfang calmly. "I think it popped," Adderfang hissed in pain.

Birchfoot nodded curtly. "I know. We'll get it set back, I promise. You just need to be as relaxed and calm as possible," he urged.

Ryder looped around and came over to Adderfang, Birchfoot, and Blizzardstorm. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to go. We don't have time to just stand around." 

Keen bounded over and sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff. He lifted Adderfang gingerly and he whimpered in pain. "I'll carry him to the ship," Keen reassured over his shoulders as he bounded forward, trying not to jostle Adderfang too much. Adderfang groaned when Keen moved, but Halftail knew that it was what needed to be done. They could help Adderfang when they were safe.

They headed to Ryder's ship and it was quite a tight fit with all of them in there, but it was better than nothing. Keen helped Adderfang down while Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm rushed up to him. Blizzardstorm murmured kind words into his brother's ear while Birchfoot nudged his shoulder. He moved it back and forth before he gripped it surely in his teeth. This isn't going to feel well, just warning you," confessed Birchfoot. 

Adderfang gritted his teeth in pain. "Do it."

Birchfoot twisted Adderfang's foreleg, which in turn twisted Adderfang's shoulder. It popped back into his socket rather quickly and Adderfang let out a small yelp. Blizzardstorm pressed against him to stop him from bucking back and jarring himself further. Birchfoot nodded slowly before he sighed. "It's all done. You did great, Adderfang!"

"Not even here a day and we have dislocated limbs. This is certainly how you operate," joked Ryder over his shoulder.

Keen shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "You know us, we never travel without baggage and stormtroopers. But, I'm glad that we're here. It's just not like I remember it at all." 

"Things have been different, but I'm so glad that you came. The Rebellion got my message! When does the rest of the backup come," Ryder questioned excitedly.

Halftail exchanged a glance with Keen before Keen looked up to Ezra. Ezra tried not to sigh. "We're all that there is. There's no backup coming."

Ryder's face fell when he heard that. He quickly shook it off and looked back over to them. "Then you're out last hope. We have a small group, but they're not like the rebels that you're used to working with. I hope that you can help us."

"We will try," vowed Halftail proudly. "We will always try." 

It was a short trip to the small base that Ryder had set up. But, it was a relief for Halftail to see. That meant at least a moment of rest before they propelled themselves into the next mission that would probably lead to struggle and the possibility of death, let alone failure. It was a feeling that Halftail was getting used to and it infuriated him. No one should have to live this life!

"Halftail, you coming," called Keen with a flick of his head.

Halftail's eye caught the setting sun before he bounded over to his apprentice. He strode on, shoulder to shoulder with the wolf. "How are you holding up," Halftail dared to ask. 

Keen blushed as he shuffled his paws against the ground uncertainly as he walked. "I'm almost glad that Bluefeather isn't here to see this. This probably would've broken her heart to see her home like this."

Halftail nodded gravely. "This isn't the home that you left. Do you regret leaving?"

"Of course not! If I hadn't left then I might be dead right now too," he growled as he lashed his tail from side to side. "Do you ever regret leaving your home?"

"I don't even remember my home very much. I was taken from it when I was so young, but I can say that I would be devastated if anything else happened to our family. That would be like loosing my home to me," he answered as they strode toward the clearing with their gazes raking the clearing. 

"Halftail, Keen, I could use some help!"

The two bounded over to Birchfoot, who had been calling them. He was standing in front of a very agitated looking Adderfang. The tom's eyes were slightly narrowed while his dislocated foreleg laid sprawled beside him. He clearly didn't seem keen on using it and he seemed angry with Birchfoot standing over him and watching him like a kit. 

"Can you please tell your grandson not to be so fish-brained! He's going to injure that shoulder again if he insists on walking," reported Birchfoot irritably. 

Halftail looked down to Adderfang. "Is that true, Adderfang?"

"My shoulder is fine! I can barely feel it," he lied with his eyes blazing in determination and fury.

Keen snorted in amusement as Adderfang's attention turned to him. "Yeah, right! I know pain when I see it and this is pain. Just relax for a moon or so. Listen to Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm. They want what's best for you and so do we. We just want you to be good for the next mission. You don't want to injure it again, do you?"

Taken back by what Keen had said, Adderfang looked at his paws in embarrassment. He sighed when he nodded. "Yeah, okay," he finally agreed. "I'll rest, but not for long! I need to be back out there helping you guys!"

"See, you just need to know how to talk to him," joked Keen as he nodded to Halftail, his eyes practically glowing.

"Speaking of which. It's about time we all get some rest," cut in Swifttail as he joined in on the conversation with his tail kinked over his back. "I hear that Ryder wants us to be ready first thing tomorrow morning." 

Halftail nodded as he pressed his shoulder against Adderfang's to help carry him to the tent that they would all be staying in. It would be absolutely beyond tight, but it was better than anything else and Halftail wasn't too fond of sleeping on the ground if he could help it. It also put him at ease to know that everyone was there and safe. Thats how it was when they were on the Ghost and that's how it would be now. 

Halftail helped Adderfang into a small bed that Blizzardstorm and Snowfall were already sleeping clustered close together. Birchfoot was at the other base of the bed, tucked into a tiny ball with his hind leg shoved outward since he couldn't bare for it to be bent at any angel. Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Molis, and Ezra were all on their own cots since they coudln't share with anyone else due to their sizes. Swifttail settled onto a cot while Silvermoon took one as well. That only left Halftail since Keen hadn't made it into the tent yet. There was no sense in wasting space, so he walked over to Swifttail's cot and jumped up beside him.

Swifttail stirred and lifted his head from where it was tucked under his tail. "Mind if I sleep here," Halftail whispered.

Swifttail parted his jaws in a massive yawn. "Sure, if you want," he answered with a twitch of his tail tip. "There's plenty of room."

Halftail dipped his head before he lowered down and curled into a ball next to his son. It was probably the first night sleep in almost a year that Halftail was fully at ease.


	90. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail didn't need to be told twice. He was also pleased that Swifttail hadn't brought any of the kits. They had been through a lot the day before and deserved to rest. He thrust his head back down with his eyes already starting to close. 
> 
> Swifttail nodded with a slight purr before he bounded forward. His claws slightly scraped against the ground as he came up beside Molis, slightly puffing. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Early the next morning rolled around and Halftail was awoken to a prod in his ribs. He blinked open his eyes before he saw Swifttail leaping down from the cot, his tail brushing against his father's paw. The tickle was enough to help him rouse and Halftail moaned ever so slightly that he had been ripped from such a good dream. 

"Oh, sorry," Swifttail whispered back. "I'm heading out on patrol with Sabine, Ryder, Ezra, Molis, Keen, and Zeb. Go back to sleep while you still can."

Halftail didn't need to be told twice. He was also pleased that Swifttail hadn't brought any of the kits. They had been through a lot the day before and deserved to rest. He thrust his head back down with his eyes already starting to close. 

Swifttail nodded with a slight purr before he bounded forward. His claws slightly scraped against the ground as he came up beside Molis, slightly puffing. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"We were just starting to head out. As you sure that we don't need anyone else to come," Molis questioned with a gruff growl.

Swifttail shook his head. "They need sleep, all of them. We're well rested and I for one don't want my kits in danger for a split second," he answered as he wiggled his haunches, suddenly leaping up beside Ezra on a speeder since they would to be traveling some far distances. 

Molis didn't argue as he clambered up with Zeb and Sabine while Ryder took to his own speeder. Keen forced himself to the circle of them and lowered down into a crouch before he leaped into the air with his wings spread. Swifttail sunk his claws into the speeder as he felt it surge forward. The air whizzed through his fur and he had to set his jaw from allowing a sound to escape from it. His ears shoved forward as the wind whipped against his face and body. It froze him to the core and Swifttail was slightly jealous of his father and kits for being able to sleep. But, he wouldn't rather them be out here in the cold with no way of knowing what was going on. For that he would gladly take their places. 

They finally seemed to slow down and Swifttail leaped off of the speeder as quickly as he could. He shook out his flank before he marched forward with his haunches slightly swaying. Keen joined him as they walked together side by side. He immediately lowered into a battle crouch when he heard speaking. He skidded to a halt beside a small bump in the land. It would provide slight cover while still allowing Swifttail to see what was going on at the nearest Imperial camp. That would be the only way that he would be able to see what they were planning for Lothal. Although, he was sure that it wouldn't be good.

"Must you go dashing off like that," complained Molis as he lowered to a crouch beside Swifttail. "You're as impulse as your father. No wonder your kits are so reckless!" 

"Molis," snapped Keen harshly. 

Swifttail allowed a growl of frustration to roll in his throat before he quickly quelled it. ‘There's no point in arguing with Molis. It's best to just let him rant and let it go,’ Swifttail told himself. We're here for the mission," he reminded him sternly. "Let's keep focus on that."

Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, and Ryder joined them a moment later. They all laid on their stomaches and faced the compound in front of them. There were guards, but it didn't appear like they needed them. All was quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the purring of Lothal cats as they crept toward them. They purred silkily and Swifttail fought off the impulse to flick one hard in the nose to get it to shoo.

"Why are they always hanging around here," one cat asked as he lazily rolled onto his back so that he could warm his slightly bulging stomach.

Another one, a she-cat, who was slightly skinnier than him butted her head against his shoulder. "I don't know. But strange scent clings to their fur. They reek! I hope they don't stay."

Swifttail thrust his head to the side as he bared his teeth at the cats. "If you know what's good for you, you'd get lost," he hissed with his back arching and fur bristling along his shoulders. 

The she-cat purred in amusement as she flicked a paw in his direction. "And who are you to tell me where I can and cannot be? I've lived here much longer than you, dusty tom!"

"My name isn't 'dusty tom'. It's Swifttail for your information." He swiveled his head toward Keen, who was watching intently. "And this is Keen. Why are you hanging out here anyway," he pressed. It seemed like these cats had no intention of getting lost like he hoped. He may as well make nice with them for the time being before they called any unwanted attention to them.

"We live around here. At least we used to," answered the tom as he rolled back onto his stomach and rested his head on his paws. "Before they moved in around here. By the way, I'm Wryly. This is Quiver. It's a pleasure to meet you, Swifttail. Even though, I have no idea how a tail can be swift."

Swifttail swallowed a purr of amusement. These two Lothal cats didn't know much. However, they weren't that stupid either. They saw what the Empire had done and what they were doing. It had finally moved to Lothal and these two didn't seem happy about it. However, they weren't fierce enough to actually make a difference on their own. Even an entire pride of them would be little more than an annoyance. They were better off doing what they were doing, cowering and hiding. There would be absolutely no point in actually fighting them.

"Coming through!"

"Wait for me!"

Two more Lothal cats pelted forward. However, these two were much smaller than Wryly and Quiver. They were about a quarter of the size and still had soft fur between their ears. They battered at each other with soft paws, sometimes connecting and sometimes not. They weren't skilled whatsoever at fighting skills and it didn't seem to bother them. They looked to be about half the age of Swifttail's own kits and didn't have the urgency in their moments that his kits always seemed to have.

"Rockslide! Juniper! What are you doing out here? We told you to stay in the den," chided Quiver sternly as she bore down on the two kits.

The two skidded to a halt as they glanced up at Quiver. It only took Swifttail a moment to realize that this was their mother. "Sorry," they both coursed. 

"You should be! What if they would've spotted you," Quiver reported as she swung her head and pointed at the troopers guarding the compound. "Your father and I would've been powerless to do anything!" 

The two kits shrunk back against themselves and whimpered. Realizing that Quiver had scared them, Wryly rose to his paws and marched over to the two kits. He sat down heavily and lapped at their ears comfortingly. "It's alright. Your mother and I just worry about you is all."

"We know, but we just want to help," complained the kit that Quiver had called Rockslide. 

Before Wryly could open his mouth to answer, a ship started to fly overhead. The sound was defeating and Quiver lunged forward, pressed against Wryly as they stood over their two kits. On an impulse, Swifttail launched himself forward and stood over them as well. Kits didn't deserve to be mixed up in this and he would've hoped that others would help him guard his own kits if the time arouse for them to do so. He bunched his shoulders as the ship came forward and landed right in the middle of the compound.

"That's a new prototype ship," announced Sabine in awe. 

"Well, at least we know what's here," replied Molis gruffly. "That's what we can report back."

Sabine shook her head madly. "We need more than that and you know it! We have to get information from the ship's log," she pointed out. 

Molis lifted his lip in a sort of sneer. "And how do you expect to do that? Just walk up with those two troopers and see if you can walk right back them?" 

"What about a suggestion," Swifttail suggested as he pulled away from Wryly, Quiver, and their kits. "That's got to help, right?" He waited for everyone to nod before he continued. "Okay, what if a few of us distract them or attack them just to knock them out? That would give you a little time, right?"

"Problem is, if it's you guys then they have to report it. It has to be something natural," argued Ryder.

Swifttail thought for a moment before his gaze drifted over to Wryly and Quiver. Wryly was washing his belly fur with quick licks while Quiver was still scolding her two kits. "What about you two?"

"Us," they asked in unison.

Molis nodded as he drew over to them. "They won't report a few Lothal cats that get out of hand. I think that that could work," he agreed with an excited nod and bounce in his step. 

"And what will that do for us," Quiver asked.

"Well, it'll make you feel like you're part of something bigger. Also, it might be able to get your home back," Swifttail offered.

Wryly and Quiver exchanged a glance before they turned back to Swifttail. "I'll watch your kits too," he added. "I have three of my own." He felt dryness and numbness spread through him. ‘I said that so naturally. At one time I had four and even five kits. What's happening to me?’

"Alright, we'll do it," agreed Quiver as she looked to her mate. She turned back to Swifttail quickly. “Promise me that you'll look after our kits."

Swifttail nodded vigorously. "I promise you, Quiver. I won't let anything happen to them."

Quiver forced a nod before she nudged Wryly's haunch. The two of them crept forward through the grass quicker than a rabbit. Swifttail lowered down beside Rockslide and Juniper. The two were watching their parents with round eyes. Swifttail purred in amusement. They had never seen their parents do something this brave, probably. It was putting them both in awe.

Wryly waited in the long grass while Quiver came first. She marched up to them with her tail kinked over her back. A trooper fired at her, just between her paws. She yelped and leaped back while the two troopers laughed. Quiver plastered her ears against her head and growled. She sprang forward a moment later and tackled one trooper to the ground. Wryly was next and pelted from the grass. He was so quick all Swifttail saw was a flash of fur. 

The trooper fell and landed on it's back, knocked out cold. Quiver and Wryly immediately rushed back before Sabine took their place. She scrambled into the ship while Wryly and Quiver stopped beside their kits. They lapped at them affectionally and Swifttail felt a pang in his chest. ‘Is that what it would've been like if Adlerleaf would've lived?’

"Hey, what's that," Zeb asked as he pointed to the sky.

Swifttail peered up before he saw a giant ship coming toward the base. Wryly and Quiver once again took a stand over Rockslide and Juniper. Swifttail felt the fur prickle along his spine in terror. 

A ship was coming in. It wasn't a ship that looked to out of the ordinary, but the troopers that were coming in front of it before it landed and almost flanking it told Swifttail something completely different. There was something or someone very special in there and he couldn't help but bristle the fur along his spine at the thought.

"What is that," Juniper asked from under her mother's fur.

Quiver's head snapped around with her teeth bared in a fearful snarl. "Quiet and don't move!"

Juniper lowered her body down to the ground while Quiver tried to make sure that they weren't seen. Quiver hissed loudly as the ship suddenly landed and Swifttail felt the fear grip his heart. He tensed his shoulder before he pelted forward. He skidded beside Ezra and shoved his ears forward. "What's going on," he asked.

Ezra's eyes widened as he stood up near the crate. He crept back down and shoved Swifttail back down. "It's Thrawn! Stay down!"

Swifttail plastered his chest against the ground while he sucked in his breath heavily. He suddenly felt something shove into his flank and he turned to see Keen standing there. "What are you doing," snapped Swifttail.

Keen shook out his flank. "I wasn't going to just leave you there! Just shut up and stay low," Keen snapped with his tail kinked over his back.

Swifttail bit back a retort when he noticed that Thrawn was talking to someone else, who must be a commander. Swifttail set his jaw as he swiveled his head over to the TIE fighter where Sabine was. She showed no sign of coming out and it was starting to make Swifttail uneasy. They couldn't stay there forever. 

"We have to go," whispered Ezra. "Sabine, get out of there!"

"Just a little bit longer. Stall or something," answered Sabine and Swifttail felt rage bubbling inside of him. ‘If something happens to us, it's your fault!’

"Distract Thrawn? How in the name of Lupus are we supposed to do that," inquired Keen as he pressed his cheek against Swifttail's. He was breathing as harsh as Swifttail was. Clearly he was just as nervous.

Swifttail gave a twitch of his tail. "Beats me. Either way I can't see this ending well!"

Keen straightened before he reared on his hind legs and looked over the crates. His gaze suddenly turned to a majestic creature staring at them from a nearby hill. His fur was silverish white with distinct markings and gleaming blue eyes. He had no wings like Keen, but he looked almost exactly like him in another sense. Keen hadn't seen another wolf in what felt like moons. Molis looked slightly like him, but he hadn't know the life of a wolf beside him since Bluefeather died.

"Keen, are you listening to me?! Get down," roared Swifttail through gritted teeth. 

Keen turned to look back and when he returned, the wolf was gone. He felt longing flicker away in his heart with his ears plastered against his head. He lowered back down before a blast nearly caught his shoulder.

Keen staggered into Swifttail and the two of them rolled forward. They stumbled backwards with Ezra doing the same. Ezra extended his lightsaber and deflected a shot in the trooper's direction. 

"Run," ordered Keen as he pushed his head against Swifttail's haunch and forced him forward.

They scrambled forward only to be blocked by more troopers. Swifttail shoved his ears forward and allowed a growl to roll in his throat. "Looks like this isn't going the way we had hoped!"

"We're going to have to fight our way out," answered Keen as he pulled out his lightsaber and deflected a blast that was coming right for Swifttail's shoulder.

Swifttail did as he was told and took out his own lightsaber. He growled as he bunched his shoulders and darted forward. He leaped over a crate with Keen and Ezra following. They appeared to be struggling to pull up the rear.

Suddenly, the TIE fighter took off with a burst of sound. Swifttail felt the air against his pelt as it started to pilot around, shooting at troopers around them.

Swifttail lowered into another crouch before she noticed that Sabine was in there. "What in force's name is she doing?!"

"I learned not to ask. Just, move," urged Keen as he leaped onto a crate. He nearly pulled Swifttail with him as the tom flailed his paws to haul himself up beside him. Ezra did the same, panting in exhaustion.

The TIE hovered in front of them and Swifttail could see Sabine through the dark shadows. "Jump!"

Swifttail wiggled his haunches before he leaped forward. His paws just skimmed the TIE as he hauled himself to his paws. He shook out his sweaty fur and forced his paws forward. He balanced on the TIE before he made it to the top and leaped into. He was just about there when Keen landed right beside him, nearly squashing him. 

Ezra was next before Sabine took off. Swifttail was lifted from his paws and slammed into the back of the TIE's wall. The wind was knocked out of him and he coughed painfully. Keen crouched beside him and licked him between the ears to calm him down. Swifttail sucked in heavy breaths while Keen lowered down and pressed against him.

"You alright," Keen fretted.

Swifttail gulped and shook his head. "Not really. What part of this is alright?"

"I don't know. But, I have a feelings things are going to get much more interesting."


	91. Deserts of Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is actually a good idea," puffed Swifttail as he choked on some air as he sat up with his paws tucked under his body. "But, we still have to get there."
> 
> There was a sudden high pitched beeping sound as more TIE's were on their tail. Swifttail stumbled forward and narrowed his eyes. "Now what," he asked in fear.

"Why did we steal a TIE fighter," Ezra asked once he had checked on Swifttail and made sure that the young tom wasn't having a heart attack.

Sabine looked back to Ezra like it was obvious. "We can't get back into hyperspace with the ships we have, but this can. We can get back to the fleet on Yavin 4." 

"That is actually a good idea," puffed Swifttail as he choked on some air as he sat up with his paws tucked under his body. "But, we still have to get there."

There was a sudden high pitched beeping sound as more TIE's were on their tail. Swifttail stumbled forward and narrowed his eyes. "Now what," he asked in fear. 

"This ship has a tracker," Sabine exclaimed as she nudged Swifttail over so that she could access the controls. "I have to disable that before we jump to hyperspace."

"And what about the TIE's," Keen argued as he bounded over to the front of their own TIE to see what was going on around them.

Ezra smirked. "Leave that to me." 

The ship suddenly flipped upside down and Swifttail yelped as he rolled over on Keen's back. Keen puffed heavily as the TIE righted itself and they were launched back to their original positions. Swifttail snarled as he shoved Keen. "Get off of me!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose," argued Keen with a flash of hurt in his gaze.

"Sorry. Sorry. I've got to shake these guys. Hold on!"

"Hold what," Swifttail began before the ship stalled and flew back. Ezra fired and one of the TIE's exploded. That only left two more, but they were quite agile and it was going to take a lot more than some fancy maneuvering to defeat the rest of the TIEs. They needed pure luck. 

Sabine's head lifted up and narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying to disable this. Could you just focus and fly straight?"

"Easier said than done," Ezra called over his shoulder harshly.

The fur along Swifttail's spine bristled as he watched Ezra shoot one TIE and then the other. Relief washed over him as he exchanged a glance with Keen. Keen's eyes glowed as he dipped his head almost excitedly. They were finally going to get somewhere. 

"Oh no!"

"Oh no what," Keen asked as his head swiveled around to face her. 

"This has a kill switch. It's going to explode whenever they want," Sabine explained with her eyes wide in terror. "We have to land, now! Or they're going to make us go down."

"I vote us lowering down now," Keen decided with his tail kinked over his back in fear. His fur was pressed against Swifttail's and Swifttail felt his stomach flip in terror. They had crashed plenty of ships, but not like this.

Suddenly, two of the wings flicked off like it was nothing. They swiveled around and Swiftail felt like he was going to be sick. "Land, now," ordered Swifttail forcefully. 

It only took a moment before Ezra took Swifttail's advice seriously. He angled the ship down before they started the descent. Swifttail extended his claws into the ship floor of the ship before Ezra touched the ship down gently. It caught on the earth as it propelled himself forward. 

Swifttail screeched in surprise as he flew forward. He slammed into the wall of the ship, head first. Everything went black for a moment until he was aware of Keen licking his flank rigorously as well as his face. He touched his nose to his cheek and growled softly as he gripped Swifttail's scruff, trying to shake him just a little bit.

Swifttail eventually opened his eyes and gritted his teeth together to stop from vomiting. "W-What," he stammered as he turned his attention to Keen. 

Keen grasped Swifttail's scruff gingerly and started to drag him backwards. "Come on," he mumbled through Swifttail's fur. "Let's get you out of here and then we will see what's wrong."

He hauled Swifttail out of the TIE and set him down gingerly on the ground. Swifttail stretched out his paws and sighed heavily. "I'm alright. I'm okay." 

"Give yourself a moment," instructed Keen as he rested a wing on Swifttail's shoulder to try and calm him down. "We don't have to move right away." 

Swifttail shrugged him off. "I'm fine!"

Keen backed off after a small snort of discontent. He shivered ever so slightly with his fur bristling along his spine. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Swifttail struggled for his breath with his felt his head throbbing. His brain was pulsating against his skull and he wrinkled his nose in discontent. "We were shot down again. Why does this always happen to us?"

"Because the Empire wants us dead," replied Ezra curtly as he coughed heavily. "That's why we have to keep moving. They'll track this." 

The last thing that Swifttail wanted was to keep moving. But, he knew that they couldn't stay there any longer. "Alright, what's the play," he rasped.

Sabine started up at the TIE fighter. "Look at that hyperdrive. We can use it and install it into Ryder's ship to get us out of here."

"And how are we supposed to carry it. It probably weighs more than us," Keen exclaimed with a tiny furrow of his wings, his fur slightly bristling.

Swifttail looked over to Keen and Keen back at him. The two sighed as Swifttail scuffed his paws against the ground. "Anyone got any rope?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail sat at the base of a small hill a few paces from Ryder's ship. His ear twitched as he tried to make sense of everything around him. He sighed heavily with his claws scraping the ground. He hadn't heard anything from Swifttail or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't that he worried about his son, but he couldn't help himself. Swifttail was far from a kit. After all, he had kits of his own. He was an adult now. He couldn't help it. 

"Halftail!"

Halftail swiveled around and lowered into a crouch. He stalked forward with his paws barely scraping the ground. He sighed heavily before he came to a halt at Ryder's ship. He twitched his whiskers when he saw that Birchfoot had called him.

"Is something wrong," Halftail asked. 

"We're leaving," replied Birchfoot as he turned around, his claws scraping at the ground while he padded forward and back into the ship.

Halftail followed slowly while Zeb followed, pulling a crate forward. "Are we really leaving? What about Swifttail, Keen, and everyone else," he fretted. 

"We're not leaving. We were just debating whether or not to send out a signal," replied Hera as she looked back to Halftail. "What do you think?"

Before Halftail could answer, Ryder announced. "They can track us, mind you." 

The pull of kinship with Swifttail made Halftail's heart seem to throb in his chest. He squeezed his eyes and whimpered. "I suppose we can't risk it. We just need to hope and pray that they find us."

"Do you really believe that, Halftail," pipped up Silvermoon as she strode forward with Blizzardstorm at her side. Their tails were almost twined together and Halftail shook his head to clear it. It wasn't time to point that out. There would be time for that later. 

Halftail sighed loudly. "We won't do anything," he repeated as if his heart was breaking. "But, if something else happens and we know that we're in danger then we'll strike. Until then, we can't do anything." 

Grief felt like it was washing over Halftail like a wave. He couldn't lose his kit. It wasn't to that extreme yet, but he was going to have to hide his feelings right now. "Are you alright," whispered Snowfall as she drew closer to her grandfather and purred loudly, arching her back and licking at Halftail's cheek. 

"I'm just worried about them," answered Halftail slowly.

Snowfall's eyes glimmered. "I'm worried too. But, Dad is smart. So is Keen, Sabine, and Ezra. They won't let anything happen to them, I promise." 

Halftail unfortunately wasn't so sure.


	92. Mysteries Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keen looked up to Ezra. "Now what? We have absolutely no idea where we're going and now we have Swifttail to contend with. This isn't going to work."
> 
> Keen hovered beside Swifttail before he noticed that the scent in the air changed. He hunched his shoulder before he turned his head and noticed that he saw the shadow of the wolf again. The wolf emerged and Keen held his breath. 
> 
> "Keen," asked Sabine. "Ezra?"
> 
> Ezra sighed. "I saw a Lothal wolf. They're almost extinct." His gaze turned over to Keen. "Except for you."

Keen lunged forward with the ropes pulling at his muscles and fur. He glanced sideways and saw that Swifttail was struggling beside him. The tom was puffing and wheezing as he threw his shoulders forward and just dragged himself forward. His eyes were narrowed and Keen just saw that something was off with the tom. He sighed heavily when he realized that he was going to have to pull most of this weight for Swifttail's sake. 

"Are we almost there," asked Swifttail as he shoved his head in Keen's direction.

Keen shook his head. "I'm not sure. But, we have to keep moving. We have no idea when the Empire is going to show up. Besides, I think that darkness will be here soon."

Swifttail didn't argue it, but Keen could tell that he wasn't happy about it. He hung his head as they kept walking. Suddenly, Ezra stopped dead and seemed to stare off into space. Keen continued to look where he was looking and saw another cat. It was purring happily as it walked around without a care in the world. It appeared smaller than a full grown one, but it wasn't a newborn kit either. It should've had some parents or littermates or something with it. But, it seemed content to be on it's own.

"What is that," Keen whispered, more to himself than anyone else. 

Ezra walked beside Keen and nodded. "I think that we should go this way."

Swifttail's chest heaved with the effort to haul himself forward. Keen turned to him and wanted to offer help, but he knew that Swifttail was too proud of that. He drew away from his friend and forced his paws forward. They managed to climb toward the mountain side with a tiny cleft in there that would actually fit them. More important, they could fit the hyperdriver in there and they wouldn't have to carry it anymore.

Keen narrowed his eyes when he saw that the cat had disappeared. "What the—“

"Thank Lupus," exclaimed Swifttail as he sat down, the rope sagging against his chest and underbelly. He was beyond exhausted right now and sweat was pouring down his pelt. He licked at his jaws before he turned over to Keen. His head was throbbing with each heartbeat. He slumped forward and glanced up to Keen. 

Keen withdrew himself from the ropes around him and reluctantly pushed himself forward, huffing as he nudged the hyperdrive forward. Ezra and Sabine pitched in as they pushed it inside. Keen and Ezra moved the rock so that it was completely blocked. It just looked like part of the rock.

"Now what," panted Swifttail as he almost slumped sideways, his flank heaving with each breath.

Worry showed on Keen's face. "Swifttail," he exclaimed as he bounded forward, trying to catch the young cat before he fell. He managed to crouch below him and allow Swifttail to slide gingerly down his flank. Keen started to lap at his face before he realized that the tom had passed out. 

Ezra and Sabine kneeled down and looked over to Swifttail. Ezra ran his fingers through Swifttail's fur gently. "What's wrong with him," Ezra fretted.

"I think he hit his head," answered Keen with round eyes. "He was being, well, Swifttail about it. I thought that he just had a headache. I didn't think that he would collapse!"

Sabine rested a hand on Keen's shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault, Keen. I promise you that. You couldn't have done anything. I'm sure that he'll be awake soon."

Keen wasn't so sure. He swished his tail heavily. "What if he doesn't wake up?! What if he's like Halftail," Keen wailed.

Ezra shoved him backwards, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Are you crazy?! Do you want to lead the Empire straight to us?" Ezra sighed heavily and met Keen's fearful gaze. "I'm sure that it's nothing. Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm can check him when we get back. We just need to get there," he reassured.

Keen forced himself to stay calm as he nodded. He nodded slowly with his wings slightly falling. "Okay, okay," he replied with a heavy breath. "I'm okay." 

"Good. Now let's—“

He trailed off as lights started to shine around them. They all pressed against the rock face with Keen pulling Swifttail forward by the scruff. He stood over him protectively. No one was going to harm him on his watch!

Just as the light flashed by them, Swifttail started to stir. The cat's ears flicked before he glanced up to Keen in surprise. "K-Keen," he stammered in surprise. 

Keen nodded slowly. "Hey, how you doing," he breathed gently with his wing gingerly pressed against Swifttail's back. "You were out for a little bit."

"I don't remember that," confessed Swifttail as he struggled to stand. He fell against Keen and Keen urged him to sit down. Swifttail hissed in distain before he swayed once more. He laid forward on his chest and stomach, his legs almost sprawled outward. His eyes were half closed and Keen knew that his friend wasn't going to make it very far. 

Keen looked up to Ezra. "Now what? We have absolutely no idea where we're going and now we have Swifttail to contend with. This isn't going to work."

Keen hovered beside Swifttail before he noticed that the scent in the air changed. He hunched his shoulder before he turned his head and noticed that he saw the shadow of the wolf again. The wolf emerged and Keen held his breath. 

"Keen," asked Sabine. "Ezra?"

Ezra sighed. "I saw a Lothal wolf. They're almost extinct." His gaze turned over to Keen. "Except for you."

Keen felt a flutter in his chest. He never thought of himself as extinct or almost extinct. In fact, he hadn't thought of himself as much. He was surrounded by cats so much that he almost thought of himself as one.

"I don't see anything," Sabine argued. 

Keen blinked his eyes once more and saw that the wolf was back. This creature was luxurious. He was powerful, beautiful and strong. His eyes gleamed and reflected the setting sun. It's pelt was silver with distinct markings while Keen's was more blueish silver. His paws were massive and Keen instantly looked at his own, wondering if he would one day be this size.

In a flash, the wolf was coming toward them. It appeared to them and it's teeth growled. Swifttail let out a screech of terror and stood forward, his pelt bristling. He was so weak he could barely stand, but he was still as ferocious as he could be standing there. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth bared, but it only took a moment before he fell against the ground. He hunkered there while Keen stood in awe of the wolf. 

Sabine was about to take a step forward when the wolf breathed on her face. She collapsed before he did the same to Swifttail. The two laid in a heap while Keen forward a growl to roll in his throat. "What do you want," Keen growled in an ancient dialect. He doubted this wolf spoke the way that they did. 

The wolf looked at him quizzically as he dipped his head. "I mean you no harm."

Keen nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard the wolf answer him. He had trouble making it up since it was so old. His parents and Bluefeather used to talk in this and he had picked up a thing or two. But, this wolf appeared to be fluent and it was making his fur spike along his spine.

"Why are you here," Keen growled back.

The wolf nearly barreled down on Keen. His teeth were no longer bared, but Keen could still smell his acrid breath. "Why do you think?"

Keen decided not to answer that question. He didn't know what to think. But, all he did know was that they couldn't stay here. "We have to get out of here. My friend is really badly injured," Keen explained as he motioned to Swifttail. "He's a father and has three kits and a father as well. I'm worried about him."

The wolf appeared to be taking all of this in. He nodded ever so slowly as he took a cautious step forward. He lowered down so that he was almost laying on his underbelly. He growled lowly to Keen and Keen twitched his ears. "Thank you," he breathed in relief as he picked up Swifttail gingerly by his scruff. His limp body swung around weakly while Keen wiggled his haunches and leaped onto the wolf's back and shoulders. 

Keen didn't know this feeling. He had never actually been carried like this since he was a young pup. He was always doing the carrying. It wasn't a horrible feeling. He just wished that he knew this wolf better. But, a wolf was a wolf and he thought that he could trust him.

"If you're sure," Ezra murmured when he gripped Keen's wing and hauled himself up before he helped Sabine up as well as the log and her helmet. She slumped forward against Keen's body while Keen had Swifttail laid in front of him. He pressed his paws protectively around him in case he woke up and panicked. The last thing that he needed was for Swifttail to fall of while the wolf was running. 

As if the wolf had heard his thoughts, he rose to his paws and bunched his shoulders. He bounded forward with his paws barely connecting with the ground. Keen felt the rhythmic rolling motion and it was as fluid and natural as anything. He couldn't help but rumble in relief at feeling it. The wind whipped through his fur and he longed to actually be flying like before. That just wasn't as easy as before. He would be spotted and it wasn't like there were that many random flying wolves that the Empire knew. It would be for the best if he stayed on the ground as much as possible.

They ran through the sands of the desert for a while before Keen realized that it was dusk. He still didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. This wolf just put him at ease.

After a while they skidded to a halt and Keen was able to see a ship in the distance. He nearly rumbled in pleasure when he realized that it was Ryder's ship. He was going to see his family soon and he couldn't have been more relieved. As much as he liked spending time with his this new wolf, he did want to see his family.

The wolf slowed and Keen leapt from the wolf's shoulders. He reared on his hind legs and sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff. He pulled the tom aside and set him down gingerly as Ezra helped Sabine down. Keen glanced up at the wolf with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Will you stay," he requested hopefully.

The wolf shifted from paw to paw before he turned backwards without another word. Het met Keen's gaze once more before he turned and pelted forward and back toward his came. Keen longed to howl after him, but the sound of pawsteps halted him.

"Keen! Dad!"

Keen turned and saw Snowfall racing like a cheetah toward them. Her white pelt was like a blur as she came up to her father and Keen. "What's wrong with Swifttail?!" 

Keen looked down at Swifttail. He opened his mouth to answer just as Swifttail started to rouse. His head started to shift around while his eyes steadily opened. They were alight with confusion and Keen could see that they weren't focusing on much. He started to mumble and Keen could only make out a few words. "Adlerleaf.....Leafshine.....forest!" 

"What does that mean," fretted Snowfall as she shuffled her paws in the sand.

The rest of the group pelted forward after them and Halftail came up beside his son. He noticed that his son didn't look right and he nudged his son gingerly with his nose. "Swifttail?"

"Stand back," snapped Birchfoot as he limped in between Swifttail and Halftail. Halftail tail twitched his tail tip to and fro in agitation. He reluctantly respected Birchfoot's wishes.

Blizzardstorm clustered over to his father and pressed against him to try and stop the tremors. He licked his father between the ears before Birchfoot lifted a claw and tried to have Swifttail to follow it. He lowered his paw and shook his head. "What happened?" 

"Uh, we crashed the ship and Swifttail hit his head pretty hard," answered Keen as he thought back to actually what had happened.

Birchfoot nodded. "I think that he just has a concussion. Sometimes it causes confusion. We may have something on Ryder's ship to help," he replied as he nosed Snowfall and Adderfang. "Can you help carry him?" 

The two kits nodded eagerly. "Of course," Adderfang meowed as he marched forward and pressed against Swifttail's left flank. Snowfall did the same on his left flank. The two almost hoisted Swifttail into standing position with his head falling limply on Snowfall's shoulder. Snowfall held her breath while Birchfoot came in front of them and led them toward the ship. Blizzardstorm brought up the rear, as calm and stoic as ever.

Molis flicked his head toward Zeb and Sabine. "Come on. Let's see if we can help Ryder get this ship working," he offered as he scooted down the bank and back toward the ship.

Silvermoon trotted after Hera, the two of them chatting as if they had known each other for years. That left Keen, Ezra, Kanan, and Halftail. Halftail shied over to Keen and flicked his tail stub against Keen's shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?" 

"I can't really explain what happened," answered Keen in a faraway voice. His eyes were cloudy and it appeared that he may have the beginning of heat exhaustion. He would have to ask Birchfoot or Blizzardstorm about that later.

"Yeah, me either," added Ezra.

Kanan dipped his head. "Then don't. Sometimes, things are just mysterious and it's the force that makes them happened."

Keen wasn't so sure. That wolf had seemed real, as well as that cat. But, he wasn't about to tell anyone else that. This secret he could keep with Ezra. However, that did not mean he wasn't going to investigate.


	93. Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looks the rest of us are going to sleep here tonight," replied Halftail with a twitch of his ears.
> 
> "Really? Out here," Sabine asked in surprise. 
> 
> Silvermoon nodded in agreement. "It's certainly nice enough. We'll leave early this morning and then we will be able to figure out how to get the hyperdrive," she suggested, her jaws stretching wide in a tired yawn.

"Get him in Ryder's ship. We'll see what herbs we have laying around," Birchfoot ordered as he limped ahead and opened the door on the side of Ryder's ship with an outstretched paw.

Adderfang and Snowfall obliged as they carried their father in. Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm brought up the rear before they closed one of the small doors in Ryder's ship to give themselves some space. It would do to help Swifttail without everyone else smothering and tripping over him. 

"Looks the rest of us are going to sleep here tonight," replied Halftail with a twitch of his ears.

"Really? Out here," Sabine asked in surprise. 

Silvermoon nodded in agreement. "It's certainly nice enough. We'll leave early this morning and then we will be able to figure out how to get the hyperdrive," she suggested, her jaws stretching wide in a tired yawn.

Halftail did have to admit that he was learning to like the she-cat a lot more. At first, he hadn't been quite so sure how he felt about her. Now he was actually liking her a lot more. She was intelligent, witty, and cared deeply for Blizzardstorm; he could just tell. He just prayed that she stuck around. 

"That's the plan, then," announced Kanan as he nodded to Ryder and Halftail. "See what you two can find with sleeping supplies and we'll see where we can sleep." 

Halftail and Ryder took off while Keen stayed close to Kanan and surveyed the rocky ledges around them. Keen padded over to a rockface before he noticed that it was a fairly large cave. Everyone should be able to fit comfortably and they might even be able to create a fire without the smoke attracting anyone else. 

"Over here," Keen called as he pushed back a rock just a bit more so that Kanan and Zeb would be able to fit. "I think that this should fit all of us."

Kanan nodded as he helped Keen move it a few more centimeters. Once they had, the rest of the group started to file in. Keen couldn't help but rumble when he noticed that Wryly, Quiver, Juniper, and Rockslide were in there as well. They seemed to want to join them and Keen felt a strange pull to them. ‘It's probably because we're from the same planet. I understand how it feels to lose one's home.’

"This is all that we could find," answered Halftail as he and Ryder forced their way in with Blizzardstorm, Adderfang, and Snowfall bringing up the rear. 

Hera's eyes turned troubled. "Where are Swifttail and Birchfoot?" 

"Birchfoot thought that it would be safer for Swifttail to stay in the ship for tonight and Birchfoot offered to stay with him. The rest of us will do well in here," Halftail explained as he settled toward the back wall with Silvermoon following. "Anyone without fur and claws can have the blankets. We're fine with sleeping on the floor."

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep on my paws," muttered Keen as he arched his back in a massive stretch. His claws extended forward before he slumped down besides Silvermoon. The silver she-cat was grooming her fur with long strokes of her tongue while her eyes seemed to gleam and reflect the starlight around her. 

Kanan and Zeb started to make a small fire in the center of the cave. Immediately, heat wafted from it and started to light the cave in golden glow. Halftail drew around the fire and felt it warming his dark fur. He felt Adderfang lower down beside him so that their fur brushed. 

"Will our dad be okay," Adderfang whispered. 

Halftail purred loudly. "If I know one thing about your father, he doesn’t give up, I assure you. He's just a little winded. He'll be fine," he reassured as he licked Adderfang's cheek affectionately. 

Adderfang didn't answer, but his gaze still seemed troubled. He rested his head on his paws before Snowfall joined him. The two started to groom each other while Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon talked quietly in the corner. Halftail noticed Wryly and Quiver tucking in their kits for the night and he felt his heart ache. He had just met the four Lothal cats, but they reminded him of his mate and kits, or at least what might've be. He couldn't dwell on that now. It was way too late for that. But, he was relieved that everone seemed to be relaxed for now. They deserved one night of uninterrupted sleep and peace. 

The talking gradually died down and Halftail felt his eyes start to close in exhaustion. He rested his head on his paws before his eyes started to close and everything faded away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail awoke to the sound of a rushing river. He lifted his head and realized that he was laying on the back. He yelped in shock as he stumbled backwards, his paws nearly falling into the water. He tried to shake the sticky humidity from his pelt to little avail. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He opened his mouth to taste the air, but all he could detect was the scent of water and humidity that clung in the air. 

A sudden hiss made Halftail's head snap around. He was distinctly aware of a white she-cat with a speckled pelt. She lowered down and lapped at the water, her tongue slightly lolling from her mouth as if she hadn't drank in moons. Once she was finished, she turned as she heard a snarl. 

Halftail narrowed his eyes and struggled to make it out. He leaned forward before he noticed the dark brown and black pelt. He couldn't see the eyes of the creature, but he could tell that it was a big cat of some sort. He faced the she-cat and a growl rolled in his throat in rage.

The she-cat turned around and lowered into a battle crouch with her ears flattened against her head. She bared her teeth while her lips peeled back. Her fur fluffed up along her spine and made her look almost twice her normal size. Her claws slid from her paws and raked the soggy earth in front of her. Her muscles seemed to ripple through her body as if she had seen a fair amount of battles in her day. 

"Do you really want to fight," the tom taunted. "We both know that you are no match for me."

The she-cat bunched her muscles, ready to spring. "Then you're in for a rude awakening," she spat before she leaped forward, paws extended. 

The tom easily leaped aside and dodged the she-cat's attack. He turned sharply and collided a paw against the she-cat's ear. The blow made the she-cat stagger and the tom sunk his teeth into her shoulder and used his claws to slice against her chest. She yowled in agony as she bucked away from him and rolled aside. She struggled back to her paws as he advanced on her once more. He shoved his shoulder against her chest while his teeth snapped toward her throat. She managed to roll backwards and out of the way just in time before the tom could land a killing blow. 

"Fight like you mean it, Snowfall," roared the tom boastfully.

Halftail felt his blood run cold. ‘Snowfall? What in force name is going on?’

Snowfall spat blood on the ground that dripped down from her ear. "I don't fight to kill like you! What honor does that show," she reported sharply. 

The tom rolled his eyes. "We will see," he spat before he darted forward once more, quick and as deadly as a snake.

Snowfall leaped in the air and met him powerfully. Their paws locked and Snowfall used all of her strength to force him back. He collapsed on his back in surprise and yowled in pain. She sunk her teeth into his throat while he kicked his hind legs against her underbelly and ripped her flesh. Blood and chunks of white fur went flying and splattered and dotted everywhere. Snowfall yelped in pain and the fight seemed to leave her completely. 

Halftail bunched his muscles to dart after her when a man appeared from behind the bushes. Halftail didn't even know that he had been there. He opened his mouth to talk to him, when the man just pushed right past him.

"Leave her alone," the man ordered as he took out a blaster and fired at the tom. 

A shot seared through his shoulder before he sagged backwards. He hissed at the man and turned, bounding through the forest with his tail between his legs. 

The man stopped firing while he kneeled down beside Snowfall. He rested a hand on her shoulder when she had righted herself into sitting position. "Snowfall, are you alright," he asked in fear. 

Snowfall coughed to clear her throat. "I'm alright. The wounds aren't that deep. If he wanted to kill me, then he could've. He didn't," she rasped. 

The man ran his fingers through her soft white fur and murmured soft, encouraging words in her ear. They were too quiet for Halftail to pick up, but he noticed Snowfall gradually relaxing. Soon, she laid slightly sprawled with her head rested on the man's leg. He continued to stroke her until her whimpers of pain turned into slow purrs of relief.

"Thanks for coming," Snowfall whispered. "I wasn't sure if you would." 

"Of course I would," the man exclaimed with a slightly narrowed gaze of surprise. "How could you ever think that I wouldn't? We're a team, you and I. We always have been and we always will be. I just wished that sometimes you would remember that."

Snowfall seemed to blush as she lifted her paw and rubbed it down the length of her muzzle. "I'm working on it, Poe. But, I think I'm getting better." 

‘Poe. Who is this, Poe? I've never heard of him,’ Halftail thought with his heart steadily pounding in his chest.

Poe smiled as he stood up slowly before he lowered down and scooped up Snowfall like she weighed nothing. She rested her head on his chest with her tail swaying back and forth as he walked. "Ready to go home? They're waiting for you?"

A purr sounded deep within Snowfall's throat as her eyes closed. "I'm more than ready." 

The two disappeared deep into the foggy forest and Halftail was more confused than ever. While he tried to recall every detail of what had happened, he heard pawsteps behind him. 

He swiveled around and gasped in surprise as he saw the beautiful showy white and spotted pelt of his mate. Her brilliant blue eyes shone, even in the misty place that they found themselves in. "You came."

"I don't believe that I have much of a choice, do I," questioned Halfail as he tilted his head in surprise. "Anyway, why am I here? Did you just bring me here to upset me?" 

"Of course not! That's never the reason," argued Bine as she bounded forward and brushed against his flank. Their paws almost landed in the water as they pressed against each other. "We come here to try and make it easier for you."

Halftail snorted in amusement. "Right, easier. That's exactly what I saw was things getting easier," he muttered as he scuffed his paws against the ground in frustration. "Is that what you think? This makes it easier?! I know that you never knew Snowfall, but she is such a wonderful she-cat! She reminds me so much of you. It's not easy to watch her go through this. Was this just a dream?"

"No," answered Bine as she sighed lightly. "I'm afraid that nothing that I show you is a dream. It's much more than that," she confessed. "You must learn from it." 

Halftail twitched his whiskers in distain. "If that's what you want to tell yourself. I can't learn anything from this other than I don't want Snowfall out of my sight! Besides, who's that other tom?"

Bine didn't answer right away. She pressed even closer to her mate with her tail tip running along his spine. "I think that you already know that answer to that question," she whispered sadly. 

Halftail blinked his eye as he tried to picture the black and brown, almost bracken colored tom in front of him. It was hard to focus on him for a moment before he just saw him sinking his claws into Snowfall's beautiful snowy pelt. He shook his head to clear it before only one name possibly came to mind when he saw the tom in front of him. He couldn't believe that his mind could possibly have gone there, but when he saw the creature again, that's all that he saw in his mind once more. 

‘Adderfang.’


	94. Good Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail awoke with a screech when he realized that someone had prodded him in the ribs. He gasped in surprise as he turned madly and realized that it was just Birchfoot.
> 
> "Great Lupus! Keep it down," spat Birchfoot as he swiveled his gaze around to look at the rest of the rest of the team around them. They were all sleeping peacefully and Keen was snoring. "Do you want to wake everyone up?"
> 
> Halftail tucked his paws under his head and sighed heavily. "Sorry. Just a dream," he answered as he met Birchfoot's steady gaze. "Is something wrong? Is it about Swifttail?"

Halftail awoke with a screech when he realized that someone had prodded him in the ribs. He gasped in surprise as he turned madly and realized that it was just Birchfoot.

"Great Lupus! Keep it down," spat Birchfoot as he swiveled his gaze around to look at the rest of the rest of the team around them. They were all sleeping peacefully and Keen was snoring. "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Halftail tucked his paws under his head and sighed heavily. "Sorry. Just a dream," he answered as he met Birchfoot's steady gaze. "Is something wrong? Is it about Swifttail?" 

"He's awake and wants to see you," replied Birchfoot as he nosed Halftail's shoulder gingery with his dripping nose. "Let's not keep him waiting. He's a little anxious right now. A concussion will do that to you and a pretty nasty one at that."

Halftail rose to his paws and felt his muscles aching in protest. He forced his paws to move as he bounded forward with Birchfoot limping right beside him. The two of them made their way into Ryder's ship and Halftail felt the thick air seem to choke him. He shook his head to clear it before he forced his paws to continue. He padded into the back room and saw Swifttail laying on a pile of blankest and clothes. He rested his head on his paws, but his eyes were open and scanning the surrounding area.

"Swifttail," murmured Halftail in appreciation as he marched forward and stopped beside his son. He touched his nose to Swifttail's cheek and purred warmly. "Thank StarBound that you're alright. I was worried about you, but I knew that you were in great paws with Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm." 

Swifttail looked extremely tired, but proud when he met his father's gaze. "I'm alright. I'm feeling a lot better now. Birchfoot stayed with me all night. We're grateful to have a healer like him."

"That's true," agreed Halftail as he yawned, his jaws parting. "He's doing much better now. I'm sure you will too. I know a few of them are going out to get the hyperdrive so that we can get out of here. But, if you want, you can stay here. I think Keen is if I'm not mistaken."

Swifttail thought for a moment before he nodded slowly. He grunted as he rose to his paws, almost falling forward. Halftail shot forward to support him, but Swifttail growled warningly. Halftail took a step backwards as Swifttail forced his paws forward. "I'll go. The sooner I start moving, the better," he answered with a curt nod. 

Halftail certainly didn't agree, but he didn't argue him. He took a step backwards as he allowed Swifttail to get his footing as he made his way out of Ryder's ship. Halftail brought up the rear as Swifttail stopped at the entrance of the ship to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He forced his paws forward before he padded up to join Blizzardstorm, Silvermoon, Snowfall, and Adderfang. The three of them purred as they rolled around. 

Halftail couldn't help but grimace. He knew that sometime in the future, Snowfall and Adderfang wouldn't be play fighting like this; they would be fighting for the death with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. He couldn't imagine that right now. They were just such good friends now and adored each other as littermates. He had absolutely no idea how things could go so drastically wrong. He knew what he saw, though, he it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"We're hungry," announced Snowfall as Keen joined them from behind. "What’s here to eat?"

Keen rumbled in amusement. "Looks like we're going to need to send out a hunting patrol like I used to do when I was younger. Who wants to join me," he asked. 

No one seemed overly zealous to try. However, Silvermoon raised her tail after a moment. "I'll go. I used to do a lot of hunting when I was younger," she answered as she trotted over to Keen's side. 

Keen dipped his head in appreciation. "Anyone else?"

"I can," growled Molis as he shouldered his way between the young kits as they looked at their paws in embarrassment. Blizzardstorm wouldn't have been much use on a hunt, but Adderfang and Snowfall could've. It suddenly appeared to Halftail that they probably didn't even know how to properly hunt prey.

"I'll go too. That should be enough of us. We should be able to bring in enough for everyone between the four of us," announced Halftail as he jogged over to Keen and angled his ears toward the vast desert that laid in front of him. He had absolutely no idea where the best hunting places were and he wasn't used to hunting without cover. That was more Bine and Swifttail's strength. "Lead the way, Keen." 

Keen wiggled his haunches before he bounded forward, his paws barely touching the ground. He charged forward with Silvermoon, Halftail, and Molis following. They took off without any reservations and trusted Keen to show them exactly where the prey would be hiding. Halftail wasn't even sure what prey they were looking for. 

Eventually, Keen slowed to a halt. He fluffed out his fur before he lifted his wings and spread them. He motioned to everywhere around him and Halftail lowered into a crouch. He ducked sideways with Silvermoon padding up behind him. Molis took after Keen and tucked behind the nearest boulder. 

Keen flicked his ears toward a creature that reminded Halftail of a deer. It had a larger rack, however, and he realized that it was probably swifter than any normal deer. Halftail wasn't sure if all of them would be able to keep up with the creature.

"Molis and I will flank it and steer it right toward you," Keen whispered over to Halftail and Silvermoon. 

He lowered into a crouch and crawled forward with Molis right on the other side. The creature seemed to have no idea that Keen and Molis were approaching, which was a feat since Keen's fur didn't blend in at all. But, his paw steps were absolutely silent and that matched the slickness at each muscle stride forward. He was even doing much better than Molis, not that Halftail would ever have the guts to tell that to Molis that. Keen had certainly grown up. 

Keen and Molis had almost looped around when Keen barked and snarled as loudly as he possibly could. Molis leaped up and did the same, spooking the deerlike creature so much that it nearly collapsed and died right there. It managed to right itself, scrambling and turning, suddenly heading right into Silvermoon and Halftail's waiting paws. 

Halftail leaped up high in the air and felt his claws snag onto the deer's shoulder and part of it's neck. It started to sag in his direction, thanks to his added weight. Silvermoon hissed and jumped out in front of it's legs and Halftail felt the creature trip. Before he could let go, they went tumbling. 

Halftail felt like he was being crushed and suffocated. The deer rolled over him and Halftail struggled to breathe for a moment. The deer finally flopped over him, but Silvermoon wasn't giving up yet. She pelted forward without another thought and tackled the deer once more. It rolled over before Keen darted after them and was able to pin the deer down. He sunk his teeth into it's throat and with a splash of blood, it was dead. 

Molis bounded over to Halftail's side and pressed his flank against Halftail's. "Hey, are you okay," he asked worriedly with round eyes. 

Halftail coughed painfully, gaze tipped up to Molis. "I'm alright," he rasped as he spat out some sand from his mouth. "Just a bit shaken up."

Molis nodded as he sunk his teeth into Halftail's shoulder and hauled him to his paws. Halftail felt like he had just been run over by a landspeeder. He gave his pelt a much needed shake as he tried to conceal it from everyone else around him how winded he was. They had enough to worry about without Halftail adding to it. He felt like he was always ill or injured. ‘I can't let anyone see how much that jarred me. Everyone already thinks I'm weak. I can't add to that! ‘

"Halftail," gasped Silvermoon as she bounded back over to Halftail, her muzzle dripping with blood. "I'm so, sorry! I didn't know that the deer was going to fall. Are you alright?!" 

Halftail could sense the terror in her voice. Clearly, Blizzardstorm had told her about Halftail's tricky past. "I'm fine. It's not your fault, Silvermoon. Just a little shaken up as well," replied Halftail as he marched over to the deer and lowered down, giving it a tantalizing sniff while his mouth watered. "This looks delicious!"

"Want a bite," offered Keen and nosed the deer. "It may be a little lighter to carry if we eat first."

Halftail wasn't sure if Keen was patronizing him or not. He ignored it as he thrust his head down and started to gobble down mouthfuls of the deer’s tender flesh. He swallowed it quickly before Silvermoon, Keen, and Molis all joined in, devouring it as hungrily as Halftail had. When they had finished it was much lighter and Halftail was fuller than he had been in years. He would've liked to just sprawl out and sun himself in the Lothal sun, but that was never going to happen. He was going to have to suck it up for now and bring the prey back to everyone else.

Keen and Molis hoisted the deer onto their back and shoulders since they were the strongest. "Come on," meowed Silvermoon as she pelted forward and took the lead with Halftail struggling in the back. 

The four of them made their way back to the makeshift camp. Adderfang and Snowfall came up to meet them, bouncing on their paws when they noticed that they were all staring at them excitedly. It only took Halftail a moment to realize it was probably because they held the deer. He smiled when Molis and Keen dropped the creature right beside them. They eyed it hungrily and started to dig in before Halftail could even offer. 

Blizzardstorm bounded over to them, but his blind eyes were only on Silvermoon. She purred loudly and pressed her cheek to his. It was as if they didn't care that there was prey right in front of them. They only had eyes for each other.

‘Looks like there's going to be a permanent edition to our crew soon.’

"This smells wonderful," broke in Swifttail as he staggered over to them with flickering eyes. "Looks like everyone forgot to tell me about the food train that came in." 

Snowfall blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Swifttail. We were just so hungry," she replied with her eyes gleaming.

Swifttail snorted in amusement as he licked her ear. "That's alright, little ones. I'm just going to have a bite and then I'm going with Zeb and Ezra. Does anyone else want to come?"

"I will," announced Adderfang and Snowfall in unison. 

Halftail felt like he was going to be sick. His vision almost swam in front of him as he pictured Adderfang tearing at Snowfall's flesh. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he gazed over at the two littermates who appeared to be thicker than thieves for the time being. If only that would last.

"Alright, works for me. Think the rest of you can manage without us," asked Swifttail as he lowered his head to take a few bites of the deer.

Before Halftail could open his jaws to answer, Juniper and Rockslide pelted forward. They almost pushed Blizzardstorm out of the way as they started to eat eagerly. They were noisy eaters and Swifttail couldn't help but purr.

"Juniper! Rockslide! Get back here," roared Quiver as she pelted forward with Wryly following right behind. "I'm so sorry!"

Swifttail purred warmly. "It's quite alright. We can't eat all of this our own anyway," he pointed out with a flick of his tail tip. "Isn't that right, Halftail?"

"You're quite right! Have as much as you want, all of you," offered Halftail as he nose part of the deer over. Immediately, Wryly and Quiver started to eat in ravenous gulps. They looked like they hadn't eaten this well in a while either.

Halftail moved over to Swifttail and licked his ear gingerly. "You sure that you're going to be alright if you go? I'm just worried about you." 

"I'm going to be fine, Dad. I wouldn't go if I wasn't sure that I was capable of being an asset. Don't worry so much," urged Swifttail in amusement as he nudged his father playfully.

Halftail rooted his claws into the ground to keep himself from falling over. "It's my job to worry about you. You'll always be that wide eyed kit who asked me what happened to his mother. You'll aways be my kit," he reminded him gently.

Swifttail blushed. "I understand that now that I have my own kits. But, I'm really okay. I'm rested and I'm sure that I'm better now. Trust me."

Halftail wasn't sure that he could. But, he would be with a whole group of them and it might better than just sitting around and doing nothing. He got extremely restless when he had nothing to do and that certainly wouldn't help matters. So, he reluctantly nodded his agreement. 

"If you're sure that you're fine, then you can go. Just promise me to stick close to Adderfang and Snowfall," he requested.

Swifttail twitched his whiskers almost in alarm. "How come? Is something wrong with them?"

Halftail shook his head madly. "No, of course not! Just to make sure that everything is alright," he lied through almost gritted teeth.

‘If only you know.’


	95. Repatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He padded up to him, almost dragging his paws to make some added noise. Kanan looked down before he partially turned his head. "Halftail, that you?"
> 
> "Is it that obvious," he inquired as he bounded forward and skidded to a halt beside him. He sat down heavily and started to give his dusty pelt a thorough grooming. 
> 
> Kanan shrugged. "I can sense that something is bothering you. Do I have to bother you until you tell me, or can we just do this the easy way?"

Halftail noticed Kanan sitting on the ground a few paces from camp when he had woken up from a light nap. Everyone else had either left, or was hanging around and just lounging lazily. They didn't get a chance to relax often and almost everyone was relishing in it for the time being, for they knew that they would need to spring into action at any moment and that would end another attempt at resting. 

He padded up to him, almost dragging his paws to make some added noise. Kanan looked down before he partially turned his head. "Halftail, that you?"

"Is it that obvious," he inquired as he bounded forward and skidded to a halt beside him. He sat down heavily and started to give his dusty pelt a thorough grooming. 

Kanan shrugged. "I can sense that something is bothering you. Do I have to bother you until you tell me, or can we just do this the easy way?" 

Halftail looked at his paws and just prayed for a hole to appear and swallow him whole. He forced himself to look up when he realized like that wasn't going to happen, stifling a sigh. “I just had a really strange dream and I saw Snowfall and Adderfang fighting. It wasn't like play fighting either. They were fighting for the kill." 

"Are you sure that it was a vision and not a nightmares," wondered Kanan slowly.

Halftail felt his heart seem to leap in his chest. He swallowed thickly as he continued. "I'm pretty sure. I just can't stop thinking about it. Whenever I close my eyes, that's all that I see!”

Kanan stretched out a hand and ran his fingers through Halftail's fur. That instantly forced him to relax as he sighed loudly and arched his back in a massive stretch. "I'm sure that everything will resolve itself. There's nothing to get yourself worked about, especially when we need to really focus." 

Halftail could agree on that. Before he could answer him, he heard more footsteps approaching. He craned his head backwards to see Hera making her way toward them. He scooted over so that Hera could sit between him and Kanan. "Kanan? Halftail, are we interrupting something?"

"No, just talking is all. Do you need something," Kanan asked as she sat down. 

Hera shook her head. "No. I'm just making sure that everyone is accounted for. Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon are chatting with Birchfoot while Molis is babysitting Quiver’s and Wryly's kits while they go out. All seems to be fairly normal, or at least as normal as we get these days.”

Kanan nodded as he continued to sit as still a statue. Halftail swore that Kanan looked like he was dead. "Isn't it interesting how we're always drawn back to this place?" 

"Lothal," answered Hear in surprise. She gazed over to Halftail and he shrugged as an answer. "This is where the missions were. Also, this is Ezra and Keen's home. We will always have ties to this place."

"It's something different. It's like something deep in the planet is calling to us. Do you feel it too, Halftail," asked Kanan as he turned his vacant expression in Halftail’s direction.

Halftail gulped, a lump rising in his throat. ‘I have so much on my mind right now. I can't focus on my feelings in this place!’ “I'm not sure what I feel," he answered truthfully. 

Kanan sighed as his gaze stretched out against the open plains. He may be blind, but he appeared to see everything. "I just feel like something is going to happen that we're maybe not prepared for." 

That caused the fur along Halftail's fur to spike in alarm. "I'm sure that they'll be fine." ‘Please just let them be fine.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail lifted his head to taste the air, but nothing came to him. Even if it did, he doubted that he would be able to follow the scent trail. He sighed heavily with his shoulders tensed as he trudged along. "I can't smell anything!" 

"Did you think that you would," reported Adderfang as he drew toward his father with his tail kinked over his back. "I can't even tell what you're trying to scent." 

Swifttail scuffed his paws against the ground. "I was hoping to detect the metal or something! This isn't doing any good. We've been walking around in circles. We can't keep doing this or we’ll be spotted."

Snowfall's head popped up a few paces away before she bounded forward. "Don't give up yet! We'll find our way soon," she reassured with a soft purr as she started to walk around, scouting around and forcing herself forward with her paws dragging a bit against the sand. 

"Do we even know where we look," asked Zeb in frustration.

Ezra looked around in surprise when he noticed a white cat perched on a boulder a few paces away. "Hey, look at that," he exclaimed as he walked over to the boulder. 

Swifttail tilted his head in surprise as he forced himself over to Ezra's side. He reared on his hind legs as he and Zeb forced the boulder away. Once it did, it showed the hyperdrive. Swifttail purred in relief while he twitched his ears in surprise when he heard a roaring sound in the distance. 

"Dad, what is it," asked Adderfang in alarm.

Swifttail lowered into a crouch and stalked forward. His fur almost stood up on his shoulders as he continued forward. His tail slightly lifted behind him before he noticed a speeder rushing toward them, followed by a transport. The fur along his spine stood on end as he drew backwards and shoved his head against Snowfall’s and Adderfang's shoulders. "Move, move!"

"Dad, what's wrong," Snowfall fretted in alarm. 

"Just move and hide," he hissed in urgency as he swiveled around and allowed the fur to fluff up along his spine. He continued to push them almost behind the boulder. "Don't move." 

Alarm showed on Snowfall's face, but Adderfang pressed against her before she could make a beeline to help her father. Swifttail stood at the front of the boulder when he saw Ezra and Jia placed their helmets down to match their stormtrooper costumes as they faced the newcomer. 

Swifttail stayed where he was, while Zeb took the hyderdrive and scaled the small hill. Swiftatil growled softly as the newcomers drew forward. It was a horrible looking creature in his opinion. It was hairless with round and almost beady eyes. It was some sort of humanoid that reeked of rage and blood. Swifttail lowered his head in his shoulders and positioned himself, ready to spring.

"We were just reporting back to our posts," Ezra stammered when the newcomer started to sniff around them as if he didn't believe a thing that he was saying.

It drew back before it lifted a blaster and pointed it at Ezra. Ezra took a step backwards with it's hands slightly lifted. "Wait, wait," he argued in terror. 

Jia raised a blaster to shoot at him, but he was shaking too bad to actually do any good. This wasn't going to get any better and that was where Swifttail came in. With a yowl, he sprang forward. 

His paws never touched the ground as he soared through the air. His paws slammed into the newcomer's leg. It was just enough to caused his knee to buckle. Swifttail darted backwards as the newcomer dove for him. He rolled sideways, almost onto his shoulder, before he leaped back to his paws and bared his teeth in a snarl. His claws struck out again as they sliced into flesh, sending a showering of blood through the air.

A blast suddenly whizzed past him and Swifttail ducked his head down just in time. He gasped in surprise as he realized that other troopers were coming toward him. He lashed his tail against the ground, gasping once hearing Ezra call to him. 

He pelted forward and jumped on top of the speeder that Ezra and Jia already were on it. He wiggled his haunches before he jumped up beside Ezra. He yelped in surprise as he felt the speeder launch himself forward. He struggled to keep himself upright as he lowered down with his body almost soaring backwards. 

"Are you trying to kill me," he hissed hotly with his ears shoved forward. 

"Not yet," replied Ezra before they sped forward.

Swifttail closed his eyes and prayed that they got out of this. He was getting too old for all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail padded forward with his fur slightly bristling along his spine. He licked a paw and drew it over his ears before he noticed Keen playing with Juniper and Rockslide. He rolled onto his back with his paws straight up in the air. Juniper leaped onto his chest while Rockslide bounded on his stomach. Keen grunted in surprise while Wryly and Quiver groomed each other a few steps away.

"Thinking back," growled Molis. 

Halftail swiveled his head around before he shrugged. "We never really had time for that. We were always rushing around," he pointed out with a deep sigh. He had wished that they had more down times to play, but that wasn't what had happened.

Molis nodded before he drew over to Sabine and leaped up beside her. They were looking at the code that she had managed to pull from the TIE after it had crashed. Halftail would've joined in if he didn't feel like he was interrupting something between Hera and Kanan. They were talking softly and Halftail could only imagine what they were saying. 

"Halftail!"

Halftail spun around and saw Birchfoot calling him over. He twitched his whiskers and jogged over to him. "What do you need, Birchfoot?"

"I was actually going to ask you how you were doing," replied Birchfoot softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Halftail sighed. "I think that I might've."

"Explain," urged Birchfoot with his whiskers twitching madly.

Halftail wondered if he should confess to the lame tom about what he thought. He stifled a sigh as he met Birchfoot's unwavering gaze. "I had a dream, or vision, or whatever and I saw Adderfang and Snowfall. They were fighting each other, and it wasn't like they were play fighting either. They were fighting to the death! If it wasn't for this man, that I don't know, Snowfall would've been shredded. I don't know how to feel and what to believe," he shrieked. 

Birchfoot hauled himself from his paws and pressed against Halftail and purred softly, trying to calm him down. "It's alright, Halftail. Just calm down."

‘I don't know how you can tell me to calm down?! I just saw two of my remaining grandkits trying to kill each other!’ Halftail swallowed thickly as he lowered his head into his shoulders. "I can't calm down," he puffed tiredly.

"Well, this isn't helping you. Now, try again. You saw Adderfang attacking Snowfall," Birchfoot questioned. "Does Swifttail know?"

"I didn't tell Swifttail. I don't want him to know. I don't even know if it's going to happen and, if it is, can I actually do anything to stop it," he croaked with his ear twitched.

Birchfoot lapped at Halftail's ear and murmured softly. "Just breathe, Halftail. If you don't know when it's happening or if, then you need to be patient. Nothing is going to happen now. We watch them like a hawk anyway. I think that we have bigger things to worry about right now." 

‘This is far from the crazy tom who told me that Adderfang was an evil monster. I guess that new medication is helping him.’ "Okay," he decided. 

"If you ever need someone to listen, I'm here," Birchfoot reassured as he licked Halftail's cheek thoughtfully. "Just don't think too much into it right now. We have other problems that we have to worry about."

Suddenly, a transport came forward. Birchfoot drew backwards in surprise before Halftail stood in front of the healer and bared his teeth in a snarl. His ears shoved forward threateningly while Hera and Sabine launched themselves forward on a crate with their blasters lifted. 

The door suddenly opened and Zeb stepped out with Adderfang and Snowfall under his feet. A blast shot right at Zeb's head and he ducked down while Snowfall let out a yowl of alarm. "Wait," yowled Keen. 

Zeb looked down and smiled shyly. "I should've probably told you that I stole a transport."

"Yeah, maybe," answered Sabine truthfully.

The sound of a speeder echoed around them and Halftail spun around to see Jia, Swifttail, and Ezra riding back on a speeder, looking strained and out of breath. Swifttail leaped off of the speeder with his fur spiked out as dust flew from his dusty pelt.

"Never, ever, ever, am I doing that again," Swiftail spat with his back slightly arched.

Halftail raised an eyebrow. "Doing what again?"

"Uh, do you know how one problem usually leads to another," Ezra asked as he looked over to Kanan with his gaze flickering.

Kanan crossed his arms over his chest while Halftail padded forward and twitched his ear ever so slightly. "Yeah," Kanan growled. 

Ezra made his way forward and grabbed Kanan's arm, leading him forward sternly. "Well, we have a new problem and it's ugly and scaly and all kinds of dangerous," he pointed out with Jia right behind. 

Halftail strode over to his son and nudged his shoulder. "So, what happened out there," he asked slowly.

Swifttail fluffed out his fur as he shuffled his paws in front of him. He huffed a bit before he sighed heavily. "Look, we just ran into a bit of trouble and we were able to fight it off. That's all. It's just the Empire tightening it's grasp on us. I just hope we can make it out before we have anymore issues." 

The way that Swifttail spoke, alerted Halftail that there still something bothering his son. He didn't want to press too much on it now. For the time being, they would just have to focus on one thing or another. Perhaps the Empire would focus Halftail's mind from Adderfang and Snowfall, to something more productive. 

"Swifttail, can I have your help," requested Sabine as her and Adderfang started to haul the hyperdrive from Zeb's transport. Adderfang's eyes glowed as Swifttail bounded over to help them install it. He purred as he nosed his son forward and Halftail felt bile rising in his throat. 

He jumped when he felt something brush against him. It was a soft tail and it only took Halftail a moment to realize that it was Blizzardstorm. "Blizzardstorm, you scared me out of my fur," he gasped.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to help Silvermoon and I teach Rockslide and Juniper some hunting moves," he offered as he flicked his nose over to Silvermoon, who was watching over Quiver’s and Wryly's kits with fondness glittering in her gaze. 

Halftail couldn't help but purr. "Of course." Teaching kits was one thing that Halftail enjoyed doing. He just hoped this took his mind off of his troubles for just a little while.


	96. Wolves Of Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halftail thought hard before he caught a glimpse of some creatures darting forward. His ears twitched in surprise as he saw a massive creature behind some of the small hills. The first creature's pelt was quite dark gray, almost black. It had distinct markings, but it was smaller than the next darker gray wolf that passed by. The final one was silverish, almost white. It's eyes gleamed in the light while it started to dip it's head toward them. 
> 
> Keen felt his heart seem to pull him forward. He let out a soft growl before he took a step forward. Swifttail leaped forward and pressed his shoulder against Keen. "What are you doing?!"

"You need to lower down more, Rockslide. Your haunches are sticking way up in the air," chided Halftail as he stretched out a paw and pressed down on the tom's haunches until he was square with the ground. "There you go. You're getting somewhere."

Juniper purred beside her brother. "You look funny," she exclaimed.

Silvermoon chuckled as she padded over to the kit and nudged her beside her brother. "Then it's your turn to look funny," she teased warmly. "Hunting takes practice and you're never too young to learn." 

Juniper nodded eagerly as she lowered down, just like Rockslide. Silvermoon nodded as she padded around them. "Good. Good. Now, practice stalking. You want to be so quiet that no one else can hear you." 

Halftail watched the two kits fondly, but he also turned his attention to Silvermoon. She was so good with the kits, just like a natural mother. He could see that Blizzardstorm was nodding at her with every word she spoke. He was falling even more in love with her and Halftail felt his heart beating for both of them. He prayed that it worked out. 

"Halftail!"

Halftail turned and saw Swifttail calling to him. He nodded to Silvermoon before he turned and bounded forward. He skidded to a halt in front of Ryder's ship, just as Swifttail and Adderfang jumped down. Swifttail landed beside Adderfang. The two shook out their fur while Halftail gazed at the ship. 

"Very nice. Looks like we'll be up and flying very soon," he agreed as he kinked his tail over his back.

"Who's going to go with Hera," asked Adderfang as he strode beside his father and gazed up at him hopefully.

Swifttail purred. "I'm guessing that that would be Snowfall. She can fly better than anyone else. Hera, Snowfall, and Chopper," he decided without any arguments. He didn't want anyone trying to debate with him.

Snowfall let out a purr of excitement as she bounded forward, not even breaking a stride. Swifttail snorted in amusement before he heard the sound of more tanks and transports coming toward them. The fur along his spine stood on end as he darted forward, stopping right beside Halftail. 

"They're getting closer," Halftail announced as he swiveled his head around to Hera and Kanan.

His heart suddenly skipped a beat as Hera grasped Kanan's face and pulled him forward and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened in surprise while Adderfang and Silvermoon purred, gushing in excitement. Keen rumbled in anticipation while Blizzardstorm looked around madly as if he was trying to guess what was happening. 

"Awe," murmured Halftail after a moment. He remembered being that in love with Bine all those years ago. He shook the thought away. Now wasn't the time to remanence when it would only diverge his focus.

Kanan pulled away and blushed while Halftail purred like a motor. Kanan walked over to him and hit his shoulder firmly. Halftail stumbled while his whiskers twitched in amusement. "Finally! I thought that you would never be brave enough!"

"Shut up," Kanan hissed bashfully

Halftail suddenly flinched when the ship started to rumble. Halftail caught Snowfall's eye before the ship blasted off. That left the remaining Ghost members left almost defenseless. Halftail nearly jumped when Keen darted forward and lowered down beside him. "What are we going to do," Keen asked as the tank drew closer. "We can't stay here forever!" 

Halftail thought hard before he caught a glimpse of some creatures darting forward. His ears twitched in surprise as he saw a massive creature behind some of the small hills. The first creature's pelt was quite dark gray, almost black. It had distinct markings, but it was smaller than the next darker gray wolf that passed by. The final one was silverish, almost white. It's eyes gleamed in the light while it started to dip it's head toward them. 

Keen felt his heart seem to pull him forward. He let out a soft growl before he took a step forward. Swifttail leaped forward and pressed his shoulder against Keen. "What are you doing?!"

Keen flattened his ears against his head. "Wolves. T-They want me to follow them," he murmured with a soft growl, his mouth partly opening with his fur standing on end.

Swifttail didn't understand, but Ezra rose up and looked over. "I think that Keen is right. We need to follow him," he urged.

Kanan straightened in duty while nodded, sighing heavily. He made his way forward and nodded. "If they think that we should follow them, then I agree. Lead the way, Keen."

Keen lowered his head into his shoulders before he stalked forward. His nose twitched madly as he scented the air, drawing closer while the wolf growled. 

"Do you want us to follow you," asked Ezra. 

Keen lowered down and allowed a low growl to roll in his thrust. "Do you want us to follow you," Keen asked with a rumbling sound.

The wolf blinked his eyes. "That's up to you."

Keen felt a jolt rush up his spine. He held his breath as he nodded to Ezra. "We're following them. Stay close to me," he breathed as he pelted forward with his claws tearing at the ground as he propelled himself forward.

It wasn't long before Swifttail matched his pace. His whiskers were twitching while his fur spiked to make himself seem larger. "Are you sure that this is a good idea? I've heard you whispering to those wolves in your natural language. Don't be lulled in."

Keen decided to ignore him. ‘He doesn't understand! He's always been around his own kind. I have not!’ “Keep up," he yowled with his muscles rippling under his pelt. 

They rushed forward while the group started to fall behind. "Keen, slow down," called Blizzardstorm as he picked up Rockslide by the scruff and thrust him forward while Silvermoon picked up Juniper. Quiver and Wryly struggled behind them, panting heavily. 

Keen shook his head. "I can't slow down! We'll lose them!"

Despair and fear crushed down on Keen as he pulled forward, his claws sinking into the ground with his ears shoved forward. He managed to slow just a bit as they did. They finally made their way to a crevice where the wolves were hiding.

The silver one was at the front with the two gray ones flanking him on either side. They growled threatening at him with their fur bristling. Keen ducked back and lowered himself into a submissive position. He sighed heavily with his fur bristling along his spine. He tucked his tail between his legs before he glanced up at the wolves. 

"What are you doing," Quiver hissed.

Keen sighed heavily. "I'm showing them that I'm not a threat, that I'm one of them. That's what I need to do to win their trust," he explained as he crept forward with Ezra at his side. 

The two flanking wolves glanced at him and growled. Keen tucked his wings closer to his side. "I won't hurt you," he whispered gently.

The younger of the two wolves took a step toward him. Keen almost cowered before her eyes gleamed. "My name is Jesamane. This is my mother, Rielen." Her head swiveled around to the silver wolf. "That's my father, Akilan."

Keen dipped his head. "My name is Keen, but I was also known as Keeneyes."

"That is a wonderful name, for a powerful wolf." She winked at him before she drew back when Akilan took a step forward. His fur bristled along his spine as he nodded to Jesamane. She drew backwards with her tail tucked around her paws. Keen continued forward and stood in front of him. 

Akilan motioned for Kanan to draw closer with a low growl. Keen's head darted around and nodded to him. "Kanan, he wants—“

"Me," Kanan interrupted as he drew forward with his heart skipping in his chest. He came over beside Keen and ran his hand through his fur.

"Does he want us to follow him," asked Swifttail with fear showing in his eyes.

Akilan glanced at Keen as if he wanted him to translate. Keen gulped as he looked up at Keen. "I'm following him. I don't know what you're doing, but I'd suggest that you would follow me!" 

Keen bounded forward and stopped by Akilan's side. He dipped his head and Akilan growled thoughtfully. "You have the heart of a Loth Wolf. Perhaps you will grow to be one of us."

Keen felt his heart rise in his throat. He scampered forward before they led them to a tunnel. Keen pushed his head forward and lashed his tail against the ground. Swifttail and Adderfang joined him. They clearly looked scared out of their mind while Keen couldn't have felt more at ease. He was with his own kind and he couldn't deny that he felt a tug toward Jesamane and he wasn't quite sure why. 

They drew into the tunnels and Keen felt his eyes adjust. He heard a whimper behind him from Swifttail as his head bumped into the wall. Keen extended a wing and draped it over over Swifttail's shoulder to help him forward. Swifttail stayed closer to Keen's side while Halftail hissed and helped Adderfang navigate through the darkness. Wryly and Quiver kept Rockslide and Juniper in front of them with Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon flanking him on either side. Zeb, Ezra, Kanan, and Ryder were right behind with Sabine bringing up the rear. Birchfoot struggled along and Keen wondered if he should probably go back and help him, but he was too enthralled with losing the wolves to worry about him. 

They hadn't made it far when the roof above them started to shake. His fur spiked along his spine while a growl rolled in Keen's throat. "Don't move," he instructed behind him sharply.

The ground continued to shake all around them. "It's a cave in! It's going to collapse," Ryder snapped.

Keen felt a tail brush his muzzle. He met Akalin's gentle gaze. The tail continued to brush his chin and Keen nodded. He grasped his teeth softly around his tail before he stuck out his own, hitting Swifttail in the muzzle. "Grab on and tell everyone else to join hands, or tails, together." 

Swifttail started to whisper behind him before he allowed Wryly to sink his teeth into his tail while Rockslide glanced on his back. Everyone looped together and Keen felt Akalin pulling him forward. Nervousness sparked through him.

"Do you trust me," he growled softly. 

Keen wasn't sure how to respond. He gulped before nodding. "I trust you.”

Alkalin nodded before he pulled them forward. Keen forced his paws forward and he saw Jesamane walking at her mother's side. Keen's eyes seemed to drop as they walked almost through a wall. He didn't even think that that was possible. His eyelids started to drop while he forced his paws forward. 

He glanced down and saw that they were almost walking on stars. However, it looked and felt like he was walking on top of water. Keen's eyes felt heavy before everything went black.


	97. Truths Of The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to greet me," Leafshine jabbed while a purr rolled in her throat in amusement.
> 
> Keen rose to his paws and padded over to her. He rumbled as he touched his nose on Leafshine's chin. He smelled her sweet scent as he felt his heart pattering in his chest. "I miss you so much, Leafshine! I think about you every day."

"Keen. Keen, wake up!"

Keen felt something harsh prod his side, making him squirm. He moaned as he forced his extremely heavy eyelids to see a sparkling forest all around him. It glittered with stars and Keen couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was absolutely beautiful!

"Keen! Look over here you fish-brain!" 

Keen swiveled his head around and was met with the playful and mischievous eyes of Leafshine. Her beautiful dappled golden pelt shone with stars embedded into her fur. She looked even more stunning than Keen had even remembered. He had to blink his eyes a few times to adjust to Leafshine's beauty. 

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to greet me," Leafshine jabbed while a purr rolled in her throat in amusement.

Keen rose to his paws and padded over to her. He rumbled as he touched his nose on Leafshine's chin. He smelled her sweet scent as he felt his heart pattering in his chest. "I miss you so much, Leafshine! I think about you every day."

Leafshine rolled her eyes as she took a step back. "You don't need to live in the past like that, Keen. I don't want to see you wasting your life on what you could've had. You could've never had a life with me." 

Keen's eyes flashed in hurt. "You never wanted a life with me," he croaked.

Leafshine instantly saw the hurt in his gaze. She shook her head in surprise. "No! That's not what I meant. I just meant that I could never give you what you want, a family. I couldn't give you that. It would've never worked."

"You didn't love me," Keen croaked. He looked away from Leafshine as he felt hot tears rushing down his muzzle. He sighed heavily as he ran his tongue over his lips. 

He nearly jumped when he felt Leafshine press against him, purring noisily. Her tail tickled his jaw before he looked down and saw her eyes flashing upwards. "I always loved you. You can't think that I didn't!" 

Keen wasn't sure what to say. Leafshine wove in between his legs as she purred thickly. "Did you love me?"

"Of course I did!" Keen touched his nose to hers. "I always did. I just wish that we could've been something before you were taken from us." 

Leafshine's shoulders sagged. "Me too, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make sure that you move on."

"What?" 

"Move on," reported Leafshine as she sat down with her ears twitching on top of her head. "Move on from everything."

Keen felt like his stomach was twisting inside of him. He saw the urgency in Leafshine's steady gaze, but he wasn't sure if he should answer or not. "I don't understand." 

Leafshine thrust a paw against the ground in frustration. Keen jolted in surprise and saw her lift her paw, grass catching in her claws. "You must move on from everything that you thought you knew! This isn't your place anymore and I know it. Start following your heart instead of your head." 

"I still don't understand," Keen pressed with his muzzle slightly wrinkling in distain.

Leafshine shot out her paw. Keen ducked back in shock with his eyes widening. "Open your eyes, Keen! Feel what's actually around you! The Ghost is no longer where you belong and you know it. Stop trying to fight a loosing battle," she hissed.

Keen felt like he was being scolded by Halftail by the scorn in Leafshine's tone. She sounded just like Halftail in this moment and not like the gentle she-cat that Keen had once known. "I can't just leave them." 

"I see the way that you look at Jesamane. Don't tell me that you haven't thought about her since you met here," Leafshine meowed softly. 

Keen blushed as he fumbled his paw against the ground. "Well, maybe, but I don't know. I just don't think that I could do that to Halftail and Swifttail and everyone else."

"Stop worrying about everyone else for a change. Worry about yourself about what you want," Leafshine murmured as she took a step forward and licked his cheek softly. 

Keen breathed heavily before he felt Leafshine pull back. Her fur seemed to glow even more vibrant when he noticed that his paws start to disappear. He frowned when he met Leafshine's eyes. "Don't leave me."

"I've left long ago," Leafshine whispered as her eyes started to fade. "It's time to let me go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen awoke and felt smooth grit under his paws. He stirred around with his tail lashing out sorely behind him. He felt it hit something solid and he heard Swifttail hiss in shock. He turned to see his friend lift his head while Swifttail shook his head in surprise. "Sorry," Keen puffed.

Swifttail shook his fur before he looked around to everyone else sprawled around them. He let out a breath of relief when he noticed that everyone was there around them and he wasn't there by himself. He allowed his fur to lay flat as he rose to his paws and arched his back in a massive stretch. He felt tiredness grip his entire body while his eyes felt like they were going to close once more. He had slept for what felt like forever and he still wasn't awake yet.

"Is everyone alright," Swifttail croaked as he glanced around.

He heard a few murmurs and sleepy replies. He also heard Birchfoot's gruff hiss and he was sure that everyone was present and accounted for. "Where are we? This doesn't feel like a cave anymore," assessed Adderfang.

Swifttail nodded to his son. "You're right." He opened his mouth to taste the air. "I can't even detect anything."

Keen felt light partially shine on his face and he frowned as he crawled toward the light. He stood to his full height as he shoved his muzzle forward. "I found the way out," he called behind him. 

Wryly and Quiver were the first ones out with Rockslide and Juniper still clinging to their backs. Quiver let out a mew of relief when he glanced at Wryly. "Thank goodness!" 

Adderfang and Blizzardstorm followed with Silvermoon skirting behind. Halftail stayed where he was as he sat up with his paws tucked under him. His ear twitched while his whiskers twitched. Keen drew back as he heard Ezra, Sabine, and Swifttail talking outside. 

"We've moved halfway across the planet," Ezra announced as he game back down to the cavern where Halftail, Keen, and Kanan still were. Swifttail shouldered his way in after them. 

Kanan nodded slowly. "It seems like these wolves have a very strong tie to the force, maybe even stronger than us," Kanan assessed before he swiveled his blind eyes to look at Keen. "That may be where you get it, Keen."

Keen puffed out his chest in pride while Ezra met his gaze. He walked forward and looked to the cave walls. "This looks like a story. Someone's falling from the sky. Wait, is that a Jedi?" 

Halftail purred. "Maybe this is part of the abandoned temple," he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "That might be why the wolves were able to transport us here so quickly and so far."

The wolves suddenly walked out of the darkness with his silver fur glimmering. He was absolutely stunning. Keen blinked his eyes before Jesamane and Rilen joined Akilan side.

"Thank you," Keen growled softly.

Akilan dipped his head back to him. "You are welcome."

"What are you saying," Swifttail asked quizzically.

Keen rumbled in amusement as he met his friend's gaze. "I was just thanking Akilan for bringing us here and keeping us all safe," he replied.

Ezra tipped his head in surprise. "Akilan? You know his name?"

"I know all three of their names," he replied as he shuffled his paws in front of him. He suddenly felt like he had been caught doing something wrong.

The fur along Swiifttail's spine bristled on end. "So? You feel like you have some connection to them," he reported sharply.

Keen wasn't sure what was making Swifttail so on edge. Before he could ask, Akilan dipped his head and turned to Kanan. "Dume," he whispered.

"Dume? What does that mean," asked Swifttail.

Akilan turned to Halftail. "Mietro."

"And what does that mean," hissed Swifttail, more on edge than ever.

Halftail stretched out a tail and rested it on his son's shoulders. "It's alright. Caleb Dume was Kanan's original name while Mietro was mine, before I lost my tail, anyway," he answered bitterly.

"But, why would he—“

Ezra trailed off as Akilan walked over to Keen. His warm breath bathed Keen's muzzle. Keen felt like going down into a submissive stance again, but something told him not to. Instead, he glanced up while Akilan glanced at him sharply.

"I knew your mother. I knew your father. They were proud wolves, descendants of the Loth Wolves, protectors of this Jedi temple. We may not be Jedi, but we feel the force as you do. We guard it here and we guard this planet," he explained deeply.

Keen blinked his deep blue eyes. "Why are you telling me this?”

"You should ask yourself that question," replied Jesamane as she took step forward, her flanks heaving.

‘Don't live in the past! It's time to move on!’ Leafshine's words echoed in Keen's head. He twitched his ears as if bees were buzzing around his head.

"Keen," asked Ezra gently. "Is everything alright?"

Darkness showed in Keen's gaze. He turned around slowly with the hurt and pain clear in his eyes. Swifttail frowned as he took a step closer to his friend. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I-I I think that I need to stay here."


	98. Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never had the chance! I was trapped here!"
> 
> "You had a good life! I did what I could!"

"What?!"

Keen felt like Swifttail had just raked his claws against his muzzle. He drew back with his hackles slightly raised and tail tucked between his legs. "I-I-I-"

"You want to leave us," seethed Swifttail with the fur spiking along his spine and teeth bared. "You want to leave us, your family?! For them? Are you wolf-hearted?!"

"Hey," Halftail snapped before things could get anymore heated between his son and Keen. "That's enough! This isn't helping anyone! Keen can decide what he wants with his life. You can't decide that for him, Swifttail."

Swifttail ducked his head in embarrassment. He plastered his ears against his head before he hung his head, swinging around in defeat. "Yes, Halftail," he growled reluctantly. He shot an angry glance at Keen through the corner of his eye and Keen ducked backwards in fear, half expecting the snow leopard to launch an attack for him. He hadn't seen Swifttail this angry in a while. He wasn't even sure how to answer him when he was this angry. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, but he felt like this was where he needed to be.

"Let us rest for the night," suggested Halftail as he felt the tug of the colder weather through his fur, signaling that night was rapidly approaching. "We'll have cooler heads in the morning and it will take Hera a bit to reach rebel command." 

That seemed to be the best solution to their ever growing list of problems. Keen felt his paws aching and muscles strained from all the running. He arched his back in a massive stretch before he padded out in the small alcove with his tail kinked over his back. Swifttail walked beside him, but didn't speak to him or even look at him. Halftial brought up the rear of them and licked at Swifttail's cheek, murmuring something in his ear. 

The rest of them were already starting to settle. Quiver lapped at Rockslide and Juniper to ease them to sleep while Wryly stalked around her, watching to make sure that everything was safe. He eventually lowered down and curled around Quiver and purred softly. Adderfang was next to them with Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon curled against each other. Birchfoot lowered down a few paces from them with his tail tucked over his nose with his hind leg sprawled outward. Zeb and Molis were laying beside each other while Sabine found a place on the ground. Kanan and Ezra continued to whisper to each other before they finally settled down. Halftail was continuing to speak with Swifttail and Keen could only catch a few words.

"This can't happen! He can't leave," Swifttail hissed desperately. 

"He must choose what he believes is right for him, just as you had the same chance," Halftail replied.

"I never had the chance! I was trapped here!"

"You had a good life! I did what I could!" 

"Right." A slight pause. "My mother and littermates died before me and my mate died as well as two of my kits. My life was hard and you know it! Just like yours. No one would choose this life!"

Keen felt like either one of them was going to tear the other's pelt out. He finally relaxed when Halftail ended the argument with a lash of his tail. "I'm sorry that you had it rough, Swifttail, I am. But, you can make the most out of it. You could take another mate if you wanted to. You could change your life. It's up to you."

Then everything fell silent. Keen wasn't even sure what to say to that. He rested his head on his paws and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was so restless and he couldn't help but wriggle around in his makeshift nest. He rose to his paws and shook out his fur before he arched his back in a small stretch. His claws worked against the ground as he headed back into the tunnel.

He had seen them all escape back into the tunnels, surprisingly enough. He shook out his flank before he crept in. He held his breath as he continued in. There he saw Jesamane laying sprawled out with her claws slightly scraping at the grit on the ground. She licked a paw and drew it over her white tipped ears, suddenly glancing over to Keen. Her blue eyes shone while she rumbled softly. 

"Hello, Keeneyes."

Keen shook his shoulders. "You don't really have to call me that. It was just a nickname. Keen is fine," Keen rambled in embarrassment as his shoulders slightly shrugged while he shook his paws from under him.

Jesamane chuckled as she rose to his paws and arched her back in a stretch. Her ears plastered against her head as she came over to Keen. Her fur was shimmering in the moonlight and she looked more silver now than before. In fact, she looked more like a copy of her father.

"I heard what you said to the others. You want to stay," murmured Jesamane deeply.

Keen instantly felt hot inside his chest. He gave his chest a more embarrassed lap. "I was thinking about staying. I didn't say that I was definitely staying," he answered firmly. 

Jesamane chuckled in amusement as she turned toward the tiny gap in the wall. She glanced over her shoulder and rumbled in amusement. "Are you coming?"

Keen bunched his shoulders as he felt hope swirling up in his chest. He nodded vigorously as he followed her with his fur slightly puffing up. He joined Jesamane beside her while the two of them leaped through the small crevice. His tail lashed madly before he noticed that they were walking on the watery stars in front of him. It was the strangest feeling that he had ever felt. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he felt.

"Relax," breathed Jesamane gently. "You're too tense. You won't be able to travel far in that condition."

Keen nodded as he hopped forward. "So, how come you can talk like me now? I thought you only spoke the ancient wolf latin dialect."

"My parents speak that more than me. But, I've watched enough Jedi coming through here to learn how to speak. It's not that difficult," answered Jesamane with a shrug of her shoulders as he bounded forward with her tail streaming behind her. "Follow me." 

Keen picked out his place before he emerged right after Jesamane into what appeared to be a tiny forested area. It looked to be almost an oasis. He tilted his head in wonder as he sucked in a heavy breath. "What is that," he whispered.

"It's the last wonderful place on Lothal if you ask me, well, besides the caves of course. Isn't it beautiful," she whispered in Keen's ear.

Keen twitched his ear before nodding. "Yes," he replied with his eyes almost watering. "It's more than beautiful. I just explain it!"

"Would you like to get closer," inquired Jesamane with a glimmer in her unwavering gaze.

Keen bounced on his paws. "Yes, please!"

Jesamane chuckled before she nudged his shoulder playfully. She sprang forward with her paws barely touching the ground. Keen watched her for a moment, intrigued, before he shook his head to clear it and propelled himself off the ground after her. His wings spread as he flew forward.

He kept up with Jesamane's strides and Jesamane looked up at wonder. "You can fly?"

He nodded vigorously while his tail stuck out straight. He yowled in excitement before he stopped at the edge of the grassy clearing when he heard the sound of rushing water. He drew forward curiously with his ears twitching on top of his head. He crept forward and Jesamane followed.

Keen skidded to a halt at the edge of a small pool of water. His head bowed as he started to lap at the cool liquid. It rolled down his throat as he drew back as it sprinkled his chest. He had never tasted anything so sweet ini his life. He rumbled fondly before he looked over to Jesamane.

Her eyes glittered with mischief before she propelled herself forward. She darted forward and leaped into the water. She landed on her stomach while she sunk into the water as it seeped into her fur. She started to paddle around while Keen leaped back in shock.

"What are you doing," he gasped in surprise.

"It's called swimming," Jesamane taunted as she splashed water in his direction.

Keen wrinkled his nose in amusement as he shuffled his paws. "I know what it's called. I just don't believe that you're a fish," he replied. 

Jesamane's reached out of the water and wrapped her paws around Keen's neck. She pulled him down and he splashed into the water before his head bobbed to the surface. He coughed up massive amounts of water and shook his head to clear it, water scattering across the pool around him. 

Jesamane chuckled as she swam over to him. "So, who's the fish now?"

"Very funny," replied Keen as he spat out more water while the rest seemed to collect against his whiskers. "I don't think that I've ever swam before, at least not willingly.”

"See, isn't this fun," Jesamane asked as she made her way over to Keen, swimming around him as if she was flanking him. Keen flailed his paws around and tried to copy her movements. His head bobbed around before he seemed to get the hang of it.

"I think I'm getting it," announced Keen joyously.

Jesamane rolled her eyes. "You look like a half drowned rat, but I suppose that you're getting the hang of it. Not bad for a wolf that's never swam before!"

Keen wasn't sure how to answer to that as he brushed his nose against Jesamane's muzzle. He quickly withdrew when he realized exactly what he had done. Embarrassment washed over him like an ocean wave and warmed him, even though the water was quite cold. His ears plastered against his head as he looked around madly. 

Jesamane just chuckled and swam over to him so that their noses almost touched. She leaned forward and touched noses with him before she pulled him close and licked his cheek. With that she paddled back to land and crawled onto it with her body streaming the water.

Keen wasn't sure what had just happened. He padded back over to her in surprise and glanced at her in surprise. "Jesamane, I-"

She turned around with her eyes gleamed. "Yeah, me too."

‘What did I just do,’ Keen thought with a jolt. Had he meant for that to happen? Did he really want to be with Jesamane or was he just lured in because she was so much like Leafshine? Millions of questions whirled around in his brain and he had absolutely no idea how to answer them.

He followed her out of the water and shook out his fur. He came over to her and didn't even realize that their fur was brushing. He allowed it to run down his face as he licked her cheek once more. She turned as she brushed her head against his broad chest. Keen could feel his chest beating like crazy and his stomach twisting in knots. He had felt this way when he was around Leafshine, so close to her death. He had no idea why this she-wolf was making him feel this way. He just longed not to lose her like he had lost Leafshine. 

"Your thoughts are somewhere else," confessed Jesamane gravely.

Alarm showed on Keen's face. "No, no! I mean, I guess so," Keen reluctantly answered with his head hung. He turned away from Jesamane in embarrassment. "What I mean is, that, I er, loved someone once. She was a puma and she was wonderful. But, she died a long time ago. It doesn't matter now." 

"Of course it does! I know that it does," she replied as she rose to her paws and leaped in front of Keen, almost shouldering him back. "You can tell me."

Keen sighed heavily. "She was the most wonderful she-cat that I've ever met. I knew her since she was young, but when she got older I just had feelings for her that I couldn't explain. I thought that more would've come of it, but, you know. She died and there wasn't anything that I could do about it."

"She sounds like a wonderful creature. What was her name," asked Jesamane.

Keen rumbled as he thought of it. He met her gaze and sighed heavily. "Leafshine. Her name was Leafshine."

"That's a beautiful name," agreed Jesamane as she rubbed her cheek against Keen's. Keen rumbled as he pressed against her. "I'm sure that she would want you to be happy." 

Keen nodded. "That's exactly what she said. I mean, I think that's what she would say. I wouldn't know." Keen shuffled his paws in front of himself as he plastered his ears against his head. ‘Great! Now I just sounded like a total fish-brain in front of her.’

"What does make you happy, Keen? I mean, I'm not sure that what you're looking for will be with us," confessed Jesamane.

Keen wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore. But, he knew that he couldn't leave this place. He knew that he felt something with Jesamane and this was his home after all. He missed it all the time and he felt more connected to his parents now. He couldn't leave now.

"I know that it will make me happy. I want to be your friend and I want to learn all about it here. Do you think your parents will accept me," he wondered.

Jesamane shrugged. "Well, if you ask me they already have. Dad can be a little hard to convince about outsiders, but he's just overprotective and I probably would be too of my pups. My future pups, anyway."

Keen wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he suddenly started to notice the first shards of dawn peaking over the trees. The fur stood up along his spine as he thrust a paw against the ground. "We should probably be getting back. I know that Halftail won't be too happy if I'm not there." 

"Halftail? Which one was he," she asked.

"He's kind of exactly how his name would be. He's missing half of his tail and he's a dark brown and light brown puma. He's really nice, but intense sometimes. He's Swifttail's father, but he sort of helped raise me too. He's kind of like my father since I didn't know mine for really long. Maybe I can introduce you to him properly," Keen suggested with his tail wagging.

Jesamane nodded hopefully. "Sounds perfect to me. Follow me, I'll take you back home."

Keen found himself not wanting to go back, but he knew he had to. He owed that much to the family that had taught him so much.


	99. Tensions Mount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was sudden rush of pawsteps before Keen emerged. His eyes were round in shock as he looked at Halftail. The attention immediately turned from Halftail to Keen. Swifttail shoved his ears forward as he forced himself forward and glared at Keen. "Where. Have. You. Been?!"
> 
> Keen looked back in shock while his mouth struggled to open. "I-I-I-"
> 
> "You were with her weren't you," seethed Swifttail with his teeth bared. 
> 
> Keen saw that everyone was looking at him as well. They were all thinking the same thing that Swifttail was saying and Keen knew it. "I didn't mean to—“

Halftail awoke to a pad prodding him in his side. He grunted as he rolled to his paws and immediately felt his head throbbing in the beginning of a migraine. Then again, this wasn't just any migraine either. This was the typical pain that he got right before a fit and he wasn't even aware of it before it was happening.

He gasped in surprise when his entire body was thrown backwards. His top jaw went one way while his bottom jaw went the other. He felt his entire body shaking and there was nothing that he could do about it. Agony rushed over him as he felt his shoulder dislocate and his muscles completely strain with the force his body was exhuming on himself. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he tried to scream for help to no avail.

"Halftail!" 

Kanan awoke when he heard Quiver screech of terror. It only took him a moment to realize what was probably going on. He gasped in surprise as he rushed forward, almost knocking the Loth Cat out of the way. "Back. Get back! Stay away from him."

"I beg your pardon," Quiver hissed with her back arching and her claws extended. 

Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm immediately streamed past Kanan and Quiver with missing a beat. Adderfang jumped at Quiver's side and brushed his nose against her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "It's alright, Quiver. This happens to Halftail all the time. He has a seizure condition," he explained.

"And it's alright to just let him struggle like that," she gasped in alarm. 

Adderfang shook his head while Birchfoot looked up from where he was straddling Halftail's head to stop it from snapping against anything. "We're used to this, Quiver. It's dangerous to bring him out of his fits, so we keep him like this. Don't worry. We are helping him. We'll get him out of it," Birchfoot reassured as he nodded to Blizzardstorm. "Wait until he's stable and then you can relocate his shoulder." 

"His shoulder is dislocated? I want to see," cheered Rockslide as he clambered over Juniper as he tried to make his way over.

Quiver shot out a paw and pulled him backwards. "Rockslide! That is no way to speak to anyone who took us in. Have some respect!”

"Hush," spat Blizzardstorm as he lowered down to rest his ear on Halftail's chest. He felt the slight fall of his chest, before nothing. He swore loudly before he looked around madly. "Where's Kanan?!" 

"I'm right here," answered Kanan as he came forward, already fumbling with his pack for Halftail's syringe and medication. He almost dropped it before he stopped and handed it over to Blizzarstorm. "Right here. Far left." 

Blizzardstorm scooped it up in his mouth and thrust the injection into the syringe. He then lifted Halftail's paw once it stopped flailing. "His breathing is stopping. He's really struggling," he called over to Birchfoot, unable to keep the alarm from his voice.

"It's alright. Push the injection and then prepare for another dose. Push it and then we'll wait," Birchfoot told him as he tightened his grip on Halftail's head as the tremors became more intense than they had ever been before.

Blizzardstorm didn't answer as he lifted his paw and pushed the injection into Halftail's vein. Once it was finished, Blizzardstorm pushed the other. He waited a few heartbeats and pulled the syringe out. He pressed on Halftail's vein and folded his foreleg in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Halftail. Give me something," pleaded Blizzardstorm as he started to lap at Halftail's cheek fondly. "Please, Halftail. I can't lose you too!” 

Suddenly, Halftail let out a tiny gasp followed by a wail of agony. The stub of his tail shot straight out until finally he contracted inwardly and went completely limp. Blizzardstorm whimpered while Birchfoot joined his side. "It's alright. This happens every time. We might need to pop back in his shoulder right about now." 

Blizzardstorm nodded as he grasped Halftail's shoulder in his teeth. He leaned forward, applying light pressure, when suddenly it snapped back into place. Halftail yowled in surprise as he sat up, breathing heavily through parted jaws. He spun around to look up at Blizzardstorm. "B-Bliz?" 

"It's alright, Halftail," murmured Birchfoot before Blizzardstorm could answer, letting out a breath of relief. "Just give yourself a few heartbeats, Halftail. You gave us a little bit of a fright. Are you okay?"

Halftail looked down as he stretched out his claws. He sighed loudly, head shaking. "I guess so. I'm just tired," he replied as he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Was it bad?" 

"Let's just say that you scared Quiver out of her fur," replied Kanan softly as he stretched out a hand and grasped Halftail's set shoulder and squeezed it. "But, we're just glad that you're alright." 

Embarrassment showed on Halftail's face as he glanced over at Kanan. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have made all of this fuss about me. I would've been fine. I’m alway fine," he murmured. 

Blizzardstorm walked over to him and purred as he pressed against him. "I'm just glad that you're alright," he fussed.

Halftail just wanted to disappear for the time being. He hated feeling this weak and having a fit in front of everyone wasn't the way to deal with it. However, he didn't know what he could do to stop it. He was just so frustrated with himself and just wanted a giant hole to open up in front of him so that he could disappear. He knew that he had everyone around him who cared about him, but it still didn't make him feel any better. 

There was sudden rush of pawsteps before Keen emerged. His eyes were round in shock as he looked at Halftail. The attention immediately turned from Halftail to Keen. Swifttail shoved his ears forward as he forced himself forward and glared at Keen. "Where. Have. You. Been?!"

Keen looked back in shock while his mouth struggled to open. "I-I-I-"

"You were with her weren't you," seethed Swifttail with his teeth bared. 

Keen saw that everyone was looking at him as well. They were all thinking the same thing that Swifttail was saying and Keen knew it. "I didn't mean to—“

"Guys! Listen to this," Sabine called as she crouched beside a transmitter and tried to boost the signal. She leaned forward before she turned to everyone. "Hear that?" 

Swifttail continued to glare at Keen, but Keen pushed his way to stand over by Molis. Molis glanced up at him questionably, but didn't speak. "What is it," asked Keen. "I can't make out anything."

"There's a signal that we're picking up from around here, on the planet," Sabine explained eagerly. "We might be able to broadcast from there and get a message from the rebel base."

Excitement showed in Adderfang's gaze. "That means that we can make sure that Snowfall is alright!"

Swifttail nodded as he nosed his son affectionately. "That's right. Do you think that you can track the call, Sabine," he asked, his eyes shinning in hope. 

Sabine pondered it for a moment before she nodded vigorously. "Without a doubt. I think that we should all come, though. We will need everyone's help to pull this off. We won't know what we're up against until we get there."

"We're in," meowed Wryly with determination sounding in his voice.

Halftail glanced at him in surprise. "Are you sure, Wryly? You don't have to keep doing this if you don't want you. You've helped us more than enough," he reassured the Loth Cat.

Quiver joined her mate's side with her fur spiking. "This is the least that we can do for you. You've protected us and our kits and are offering us a better life than we had here. If you'll have us, we want to join you." 

Halftail glanced over at Swifttail and Swifttail up at Kanan. Kanan shrugged before Swifttail nodded surely. "We'd be happy to have you, all of you."

Keen felt a bit of bitterness rising up in him at how easy Swifttail had accepted the small family. Yet, he seemed outraged at Keen for wanting to do what was best for him. He wasn't sure if Swifttail was jealous that Keen might be able to find everything that he wanted with this pack of wolves. They just offered him something that Swifttail and the Ghost crew didn't. Why didn't Swifttail understand that?

"We need to move as soon as possible," Zeb suggested as Sabine gathered what they had brought. Old Joe started to look around for a speeder that they could use while Halftail rose to his paws and struggled forward.

Birchfoot immediately stepped in front of him. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Halftail? It's alright if you're not feeling up to this," he sympathized. 

Halftail lashed his tail in rage. "I'm fine! Why won't anyone believe me," he spat.

Blizzardstorm came by his grandfather and tried to steer him away from his mentor. "It's alright, Birchfoot. Now I'll deal with Halftail."

Halftail rolled his eyes. He didn't need his grandkit telling him what to do. But, it was probably better then Birchfoot. "Blizzardstorm—“

"Look, you can come. If you've had enough then you can stay with me. Don't worry," he whispered comfortingly. 

Halftail nodded in agreement as the two of them padded alongside each other. They drew over to Keen and shared some small talk before Old Joe came back with a speeder. Everyone loaded in and Halftail sat in between Swifttail and Keen, trying to disrupt any hostility between the two. 

They sped along the landscape before they stopped at a giant machine that was scorching the grass as it went. Halftail felt anger inside of him as he saw the way that it was destroying the ship. He just wanted to slash his claws against whoever was in charge of it. It was because of things like this while Quiver, Wryly, and their kits didn't have a home anymore.

"Is that barge what we're after," asked Adderfang in shock at how large it was.

Sabine nodded. "I think so. I have an idea about how to get there, but I'll need Keen for this."

Surprise showed on Keen's face before he nodded. "Alright. I'm in. Is this going to be easy?"


	100. Splitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra sighed, almost pushing Keen back. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."
> 
> "What's up with you," Keen asked with his fur starting to stand up along his spine.
> 
> Ezra swung his head around as he caught Keen's gaze. "You're leaving. Why try to make nice now about it?"
> 
> "Make nice? That's not what I'm doing at all! I thought that you were trying your best and I thought that you should know that. Who put burs in your pelt," Keen growled darkly.

"I don't like this," Keen yowled to the wind as he flapped his wings heavily. The dust and air floated up and started to churn up in his face, causing his eyes and nose to stream and water. He coughed painfully periodically as it filled his lungs.

Sabine turned and glanced at Keen. "It's alright, Keen. Just follow me. We're almost there," she called over her shoulder as she stopped beside the railing to the barge. He flinched as he halted beside him, his wings still struggling to keep him upright while his muscles ached. He was starting to feel the pain of spending all night awake with Jesamane and then trying to complete this mission. 

"A droid is passing by," Sabine whispered as she pressed her shoulder to his. "Jump up in three....two....one....now!"

Keen flipped up just as Sabine announced it. His paws thundered against the ground before the security Droid turned to face him. Keen felt his heart thunder in his chest while Sabine lunged from behind and disabled the droid. It slumped forward while Sabine and Keen flipped it over the side of the railing as it fell harshly. 

The speeder lifted up beside them while everyone else clambered up and out. Keen stayed at the back of the group and looked around as everyone else boarded. Once Birchfoot, who struggled to lumber aboard, rushed to his side and nosed his haunch, he knew that he could leave his post.

He joined Birchfoot stride for stride as they bounded forward, their paws barely touching the ground. They headed to a small gap to the control room. Keen's fur stood on end while Birchfoot struggled along. He panted madly while his hind leg dragged more than normal, catching on the ground and nearly tripping him.

Keen halted and waited for the old tom. "Are you okay," he fretted. 

Birchfoot hissed and pushed Keen aside roughly. “I'm fine! Stop treating me like I already have two paws in the grave," he reported harshly as he forced himself to join Blizzardstorm and Halftail. 

Keen stifled a sigh. Birchfoot would always act like he had prickles in his fur when anyone else tried to help him. He didn't like to be looked at as weak. Keen padded forward and stopped beside Adderfang and Molis. They were murmuring to themselves as they noticed a lizard like creature sitting at the desk, listening to some music through some headphones. A growl rolled in Keen's throat as he watched him, oblivious to the destruction that he was causing his homeworld.

Zeb leaned forward and picked the headphones from the creature's ear. "I love that song," he whispered.

The lizard jumped up in terror before it reached and pressed the alarm. Swifttail snarled at the sound and lunged forward. The commander tried to make an escape, but Swifttail was quicker. He slammed his front paws against the commander's chest and the commander fell flat on his back. Zeb reached down and picked up the commander by the scruff of his neck. The lizard thrashed around, but one growl from Swifttail caused the commander to freeze in terror.

"Sabine, shut off the alarm," Kanan ordered while Quiver bounded forward.

"I know some of this," the she-cat announced as her paws skirted along the controls. "I might be able to help."

Wryly held Rockslide and Juniper close to him as the commander hissed in frustration. "Struggling will only make it worse," Swifttail threatened with his teeth still bared. "Unless you want to lose a leg."

The lizard stopped struggling as a call came over the speakers. "You've signaled the alarm. Is something wrong?”

"You are all dead," the lizard spat.

Keen lowered into an attack crouch with his claws curling into the ground with Swifttail pressed against him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Keen replied hoarsely.

Suddenly, the voice of a commander turned their attention. Sabine was able to turn off the alarm, but the speaker was still going. "Now what," asked Keen as he exchanged a worrying glance with Swifttail. 

Kanan and Halftail looked over to Ezra. "Ezra, it's your time to shine," announced Kanan.

Swifttail wrinkled his nose in amusement as he reclined his head back. "This is going to be good," he hissed under his breath.

Ezra cleared his throat before he pressed his thumb against his vocal cords. Swifttail scooted over to give Ezra space before he started to speak over the speaker. "Yesssss. There isssss nothing wrong here. Jusssst a missssundersssstanding."

Keen thrust a paw over his face as he let out a sigh. "This is just great," he muttered while Adderfang and Silvermoon chuckled behind him.

Halftail shot them a glare, but he had to agree with them. It was amusing trying to listen and figure out what was going on. He sighed loudly as he walked back over to Ezra and brushed his tail against Ezra's shoulder. "Hey, focus. You can do this. We just depend on it a little bit." 

There was a deep sigh from Ezra as another voice boomed. "You don't sound like yourself. Is everything alright?"

"Um, yessss. I'm just sssssick," answered Ezra as he looked over to Swifttail as if for backup. Swifttail shrugged his shoulders as he exchanged a glance to Halftail. 

The lizard bucked and hissed a bit against Zeb. "Don't listen to him!"

"Shut your muzzle," Birchfoot spat at him before he reared on his hind leg and raked his claw over the lizard's face. Blood spurted out and it speckled over Birchfoot's pelt. He drew back before he limped over to Blizzardstorm. "That thing is just annoying! He's going to blow our cover!"

Blizzardstorm nodded gravely. "It's true, but if anyone can pull this off it's Ezra."

Unfortunately, Blizzardstorm was wrong. The more Ezra spoke the worse it got. Eventually the commander stopped talking and the entire ship appeared to be on a sort of lockdown. Nothing moved, but Halftail guessed that that was okay since it meant that they weren't destroying anything else around them. But, they couldn't take here forever. They were going to have to move eventually. 

"Let. Me. Go!" 

Suddenly, the lizard bucked and snapped it's head against Zeb's mouth. Zeb gasped in pain and let him go. He slipped forward before Swifttail shot forward. His paws slammed on the lizard's chest, knocking the air right from him. He crumpled to the ground while Swifttail sunk his teeth into his neck and shook him ever so slightly. The lizard whimpered before Keen shoved him to the ground. The lizard was out cold and Keen gave his pelt a few good shakes for good measure. 

"Thank the force that's over," Keen huffed as he exchanged a pleading look at Swifttail, trying to get the tom to just look back at him. 

Swifttail nodded distractedly without meeting Keen’s desperate gaze. "Yeah. It's amazing what we can do when we work together," he seethed with sarcasm dripping with his mew.

Keen didn't answer as Adderfang came up and nudged his father's shoulder. "Now what? We can't just stay on the bridge like caged mice! We have to fight back, right?" 

"We will," Swifttail told him patiently. 

"There's a message still being broadcast through the ship," Sabine explained as she swiveled around to glance at the rest of the crew. "If we can get there we might be able to get out of this."

Kanan nodded. "Alright, myself, Zeb, Chopper, Halftail, Silvermoon, Wryly, and Adderfang will go and check it out. We'll be as discrete as we can. Is everyone okay with that?"

Halftail joined Kanan's side without another thought while Silvermoon flexed her shoulders under her sleek pelt. "We're with you all the way, Kanan," she meowed while Adderfang nodded vigorously.

Wryly touched his nose to Quiver's ear before he whispered something to Rockslide and Juniper. Once he did he pulled away and flicked his paw against the ground, sighing heavily. "I'm ready as well," he announced as he padded forward and brushed his fur against Silvermoon's. 

"We'll hold down everything here while you're gone. Keep your coms on in case you run into any trouble," Swifttail ordered with his tail flicking to and fro. His gaze rested on his father ruefully. 

Adderfang took a step forward and dipped his head to his father. "I'll watch after Halftail," he whispered.

Halftail stiffened while Kanan cleared his throat. "Let's go!"

"Be careful," Swifttail warned as he blinked his eyes thoughtfully at Halftail. "If you're not feeling up to it then you can stay here with me."

Halftail shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine, Swifttail," Halftail growled sternly. "And I don't need any kit watching me."

"I'm not a kit," screeched Adderfang with his fur bristling along his shoulder with his tail lashing.

Halftail ignored him while Swifttail curled his lip. "I know that you don't need anyone to watch you. Just be careful, please, Dad," he requested.

Halftail said nothing more as he flicked his tail dismissively. He marched over to Kanan's side and headed into the hallway with the rest of the group following. Adderfang brought up the rear with Wryly while Quiver mewed after him. 

"He'll be fine," reassured Blizzardstorm as he rested his nose on Quiver's shoulder. "Adderfang and Halftail won't let anything happen to him. Also, he's a great tracker. That's probably why they brought him."

Quiver nodded. "I know. Besides, he probably would've went anyway. He's quite stubborn."

Blizzardstorm purred while Keen walked around him and sat beside Ezra. "I thought that your accent was pretty good all things considered," Keen whispered.

Ezra sighed, almost pushing Keen back. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"What's up with you," Keen asked with his fur starting to stand up along his spine.

Ezra swung his head around as he caught Keen's gaze. "You're leaving. Why try to make nice now about it?"

"Make nice? That's not what I'm doing at all! I thought that you were trying your best and I thought that you should know that. Who put burs in your pelt," Keen growled darkly.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Again, you're leaving, Keen. You don't need to have a say in this mind you!"

"Ezra, must we do this now," Blizzardstorm put in as he stuck out a paw and wrapped it around Rockslide's shoulders as the small kit whimpered. "In front of them? Can't we wait to do this in a more private place?"

"Like when?! Keen is staying here or didn't you know," Ezra argued as he swung his head around to glare at Blizzardstorm. 

Blizzardstorm met his glare with the fur along his shoulders bristling. "No need to get snippy with me. I was merely trying to make this more comfortable for everyone, but if you must do this now then don't let me stop you." 

Ezra ignored him as he, once again, turned on Keen. "You're staying here instead of coming with us. You're taking the easy way out."

"Maybe I am, but I do know that this is what's best for me. If you can't understand that then maybe you need to realize that and not me," Keen snarled before he barged away with his ears plastered against his head. He stopped at the corner and huddled down with his tail curled around his paws and wings lowered down around him as he held himself tight. He kept muttering to himself while everyone else looked to each other stubbornly. 

Eventually, Molis rose to his paws and walked over to Keen. He sat down heavily and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, want some company?" 

"Do you want to tell me that I'm making a mistake too," inquired Keen smartly.

Molis twitched an ear. "No, of course not. You're like a son to me, Keen. I loved your aunt and I miss her everyday. I understand the need and want to be here. Besides, you've found your own kind. I will respect and support whatever you choose, little one."

Keen smiled. He felt like he was a pup again and Bluefeather was licking him between the ears and trying to soothe him. He remembered her taking care of him more than his parents ever got to do. If he closed his eyes he could even picture Bluefeather pressed against him. It meant a lot to him that Molis was trying to make him feel better. 

"Give Ezra time," Molis continued softly. "He'll see that this is what you want in time. It'll just take him a bit to understand that and know that you're not going to be with him anymore. It's hard for us all and we all have to come to terms with it in our own way. But, please, don't do anything stupid that you’re going to regret later.”

"I won't," Keen vowed with an embarrassed shuffling of his paws. "I promise."

Molis licked his ear before he drew away. "Good, because it looks like we have a lot more problems ahead of us."


	101. The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halftail!"
> 
> Adderfang darted to his grandfather's side. He tried to pull the whip from around him to no avail. He hissed in frustration as he struggled to help. "No. No. Halftail! Halftail!"

Halftail stalked through the hallways with Kanan at his side. He tried his best not to let his paws falter even though he was beyond tired. His head was still throbbing and his bones were just rattling around inside of him. He tried to close his eye to center himself, but it didn't seem to be any good. He sighed heavily before he forced his paws forward and claws working against the ground.

"Hey, you okay," called Adderfang as he joined Halftail with his whiskers slightly twitching on his face. 

Halftail tried to look away from him, but Adderfang was persistent. Halftail stifled a sigh. "I'm alright, Adderfang. You don't have to crowd me. I know what Swifttail said." 

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," he mumbled in embarrassment as he joined Wryly and the two started to walk side by side. 

"You know that he's just trying to help," broke in Silvermoon as she forced herself up between Halftail and Kanan. Her eyes were stern and Halftail could only assume what she was going to say. 

"Look, Silvermoon, I really don't—“

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway. They're just worried about them. There's no reason that you can't let them worry just a bit, especially when you've had such a rough time. Let them hover a little. Let them worry. It's just what they know how to do," she told him with a flourish of her silver tail.

Halftail snorted in amusement. "You seem like quite the expert." 

"I had a family once too, you know. It was a long time ago, but I do know that whatever a family does, they do because they care," responded Silvermoon with one more nod to Halftail. "Just remember that. After all, Swifttail seems to care for you very deeply. Just let him worry." 

Halftail watched her squirrel back to speak to Adderfang. Halftail said nothing, but he could tell that Kanan was trying to look at him. "Kanan, don't you start on me too."

"I don't think that I need to. Everyone else seemed to do alright," Kanan pointed out jokingly. 

"Yeah, right. Let's just rip Halftail ten times from new moon," Halftail suggested with a flick of his paw against the ground as he walked. 

"Don't be stubborn! Or at least don't be anymore stubborn than you already are," replied Kanan as he nudged Halftail's shoulder with his foot before they headed into a large gas-like room that had pipes going every which way in all directions with gas seeping everywhere. 

Halftail instantly felt his chest tighten and it was harder to breathe. He let out a small cough before he felt someone press against him. It only took him a moment to make out Adderfang beside him. Silvermoon hung back with her eyes slightly round while Wryly hacked a bit behind them. 

"What is this place," Wryly asked between coughs.

Halftail twitched an ear. "I don't know, but the signal is coming from here. We must investigate," he replied over his shoulder while still looking at the hazy depths.

"Halftail, Adderfang, and I will explore the depths," Kanan announced as he twiddled his fingers around Halftail's partially shredded ear to keep him focused.

Halftail dipped his head before he wiggled his shoulders. He jumped down heavily and felt a jolt through his paws when he landed. He swallowed a growl before he felt Adderfang land next to him. Kanan brought up the rear, but Halftail allowed him to lead. The last thing that he wanted to do was lead them into a trap. 

They crept forward and Halftail's head scanned the area around them. He could hear his breath wheezing in his chest. "We have to be getting closer to something," rasped Adderfang from behind Halftail.

There was a sudden clattering of feet. Halftail lowered into a crouch while Adderfang almost leaped in front of him. "Stop! I think that it's a slave!"

"It's okay. We're not with the rig. We're Jedi," explained Kanan gently.

A few more heads and faces popped up before a booming voice sounded. "See! I told you that they'd come for me! This is all apart of their plan!" 

"Vasago?"

Halftail couldn't have been more surprised. After all, he didn't think that they were ever going to see Vasago again after that. He stifled a sigh as he nodded to Kanan. 

"Yeah, we're here," Kanan told him with a forced smile on his face.

Vasago came forward and clapped him on the back, almost causing him to fall forward. "I knew that you couldn't leave me here! After all, it'll be three on two."

"Two," echoed Adderfang. 

Suddenly, an electrified whip shot out. It grazed Adderfang's shoulder and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his haunches. He yelped in alarm just when Halftail thrust out his lightsaber and used it to meander the white from Adderfang. Halftail hissed as he twirled the lightsaber around in his paw as he faced the creature that had attacked them.

He appeared to be large lizard like creature, but not like the one on the bridge. He was much larger and had lighter scales. His eyes were still slits and there was cold hatred in them. He had the whip in his hand with his muscles almost rippling as he headed forward. 

"Leave my grandson alone," Halftail hissed as the whip shot out again while another creature came over and attacked Kanan from the back.

The whip caught Halftail's lightsaber and threw it aside. Halftail was about to use the force when the whip tightened around his body. He felt the electrical impulses shot up through his entire body. It caused his legs to buckle as if they couldn't hold his weight anymore. His muscles spasmed and his head hit the ground. His body started to shake and buckle and Halftail almost snarled at the agony. 

"Halftail!"

Adderfang darted to his grandfather's side. He tried to pull the whip from around him to no avail. He hissed in frustration as he struggled to help. "No. No. Halftail! Halftail!" 

"What's wrong with him," asked Vasago in terror.

Adderfang said nothing as Kanan fell thanks to the other creature. Adderfang hissed in rage as he darted forward with his lightsaber drawn. He thrust the lightsaber through the creature's shoulder and the creature wailed in pain. He collapsed at Adderfang's paws and Adderfang felt a surge of triumph. He let out a breath of relief with his chest heaving. 

Kanan laid limp beside Halftail, moaning every few moments while Halftail continued to seize painfully. His muscles struggled to work and Adderfang could see his shoulders completely dislocated around. He couldn't imagine how to set it back. That was something that his father, Birchfoot, or Blizzardstorm knew how to do. Not him. 

"Adderfang!"

Adderfang heard Silvermoon's shrill wail and alarm sparked in his paws. He looked down at Kanan and Halftail. He lowered his head and licked Halftail's cheek. "I'll be back. Hang in there." 

With that Adderfang bunched his muscles and leaped. His claws scraped the edge of the pipe before he sagged downward. He yelped as he used his abs to thrust his hind legs upward. They caught on the other half of the pipe as he threw himself the rest of the way up. His paws scrambled onto the upper level of the walkway as he heard the cries of Wryly and Silvermoon coming from the doorway that led to the outside. 

"I'm coming," Adderfang yowled as he pelted forward, his paws barely connecting with the ground as he pelted forward.

He made it outside and immediately the fresh air made it easier to breathe. He let out a breath of relief as he picked up the pace. He skidded to a halt when he saw the creature bearing down on Zeb, Silvermoon, and Wryly. 

Wryly hissed and shot out a paw at the creature. The creature let out a growl before it shot out a leg and threw Wryly off the walkway. "Wryly," wailed Silvermoon as she bounded forward, but there was nothing that she could do.

Adderfang lunged forward and used the force to catch him in midair. He held him there for a moment as the concentration caused his brain to throb. He gasped in surprise when he felt something slam into his shoulder. It was the whip once more and his body fell, his face pressed against the bars of the walkway. 

He looked up and saw Wryly's body plummet as well as his bloodcurdling scream of terror.


	102. Loss So Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvermoon looked over to Adderfang, who looked dead to the world. He stood rigid with his muscles tightening. His mouth slightly moved, yet no words came out. "Adderfang, help me!"
> 
> "I-I can't," Adderfang stammered as he finally turned his gaze to hers. There were tears brimming in his eyes while his ears barely moved in the wind. 
> 
> Silvermoon's eyes widened. "What?"

"Wryly! No!"

Adderfang wasn't even sure that it was him screeching anymore. He just felt the shock and pain in terror. He leaped to his paws before he leaped at the creature, sinking his teeth into the tough skin. It barely made a dent as he was kicked aside and slammed his head against one of the bars. 

He coughed painfully as his head throbbed. He tried to get up, but his paws couldn't hold him. He slammed back down before Silvermoon darted forward. She pressed against him with her teeth bared. "Don't even think about coming near him!"

The creature seemed to hiss at them, it's slitted tongue folding in on itself as it threaded outward. It took out it's whip and was about to throw it at them when Zeb suddenly came from behind. He lifted him just as the creature kicked back. The two of them tumbled over the last bar of the walkway and struggled to grip the edges before they could fall.

"Zeb," Silvermoon yowled as she looked around feebly. "Hold on!" 

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zeb called back as the creature continued to strike at him with the whip. Electrical pulses shot through him as he shook where he stood. 

Silvermoon looked over to Adderfang, who looked dead to the world. He stood rigid with his muscles tightening. His mouth slightly moved, yet no words came out. "Adderfang, help me!"

"I-I can't," Adderfang stammered as he finally turned his gaze to hers. There were tears brimming in his eyes while his ears barely moved in the wind. 

Silvermoon's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't," Adderfang repeated as he turned away. His claws curled into the shortest bar on the walkway. He buried his face in them as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. "I can't."

Silvermoon said nothing, too stunned to speak. She tried to ignore it as she walked back over to Zeb. She thrust her paw over his knuckled hand and tired to pull him back. "You're heavy," she huffed as she churned his hind legs against the ground and tried to pull him upward to little to no avail.

Zeb started to slip as Silvermoon let out a wail of shock. Her paws started to slip as well and her eyes closed. ‘Please, help me!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanan groaned as he stirred, finally coming to. He glanced over at Halftail and fear immediately gripped him. "Halftail!"

Kanan scrambled to his feet as he walked over to his friend. He kneeled down and grasped Halftail's shoulder and shook it. "Halftail. Halftail!" 

Halftail didn't move, but Kanan couldn’t tell what had happened before that. He could still feel Halftail breathing deeply which was a good sign. But, he wasn't moving. He wouldn't have just fallen asleep right there. That meant that something had to be wrong. 

"Halftail. Halftail, get up!"

Kanan started to hit at Halftail's face firmly. Eventually, Halftail let out a moan as he tried to come to. He lifted his head while his eyes met Kanan's. "Kanan," Halftail mumbled.

"Unless I look like someone else you know," Kanan chuckled as he touched Halftail's shoulder lightly.

Halftail nearly yowled in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. "That hurts like you wouldn't believe. How does it look," he moaned painfully. 

Kanan shrugged. "When I find someone who can look, I'll let you know." He stretched out his hand gently and slightly nudged the shoulder. He frowned at what he felt. "It certainly seems pretty badly dislocated if you ask me. Do you want me to put it back? Did this happen because of a fit?"

Halftail decided that silence was his best bet. He sighed heavily as he forced himself to his paws and limped forward. He looked around with his eye fuzzy before he saw a small overhand and decided that that would be best. He positioned himself a few paces from it and bounded forward. He slammed his shoulder into the wall, yowling in sheer agony and falling backwards from the force. He laid sprawled on the ground for a few heartbeats until he was finally able to force himself back to his paws.

"What was the point of that," asked Kanan as he came over to his friend's side.

Halftail groaned, gaze dropped down to the floor in an effort to stop his dizziness. "I'm trying to put my shoulder back. This is the best way to do it," he answered with a deep sigh, lashing his tail against the ground. 

"Are you sure? I could probably figure it out," Kanan pointed out as he stretched out a hand to the puma.

Halftail fluffed out his fur. "I got it," he panted with his claws curling against the ground. "I just have to hit it harder and try to wish for the best." 

Before Kanan could suggest something else, Halftail was off again. He pelted forward and slammed his shoulder against the large pole. He felt his shoulder snap back into place and Halftail nearly screeched in agony. He staggered back with his paws tingling at the tips of his toes. "Great force that hurt," exclaimed Halftail. 

Kanan rolled his eyes. "That was stupid, Halftail."

"Yeah, thanks," he grumbled as he shook his aching head and swiveled his head around. "Where is everyone else?"

"The creatures," Kanan exclaimed as he darted forward with Halftail struggling to his paws to follow. He felt like his paws had been replaced by cement blacks and it was nearly impossible to put one paw in front of the other and move at any high rate of speed. He set his jaw as he struggled forward, gasping a bit when the door opened and fresh air started to surge through his lungs. Halftail sucked in a massive breath and swore that someone had answered his prayers. 

"Halftail! Kanan! Help me!"

Halftail saw Silvermoon with her paw around Zeb's paw, trying to haul him back. However, the little she-cat was struggling under his massive weight. There was no way that she was going to be able to haul Zeb up. She was just too small and seemed to have no support from Adderfang, yet the young tom was standing less than a pace away from her, shaking with terror. 

Halftail surged over to Silvermoon and pressed against her, tugging on Zeb's other paw. Kanan kneeled down and did the same. With the three of them they were able to pull him upward. Zeb gasped in surprise as he hung his head, struggling to breathe. He sighed heavily as he pressed against them as Silvermoon let out a breath of relief. 

Halftail swiveled his head around as he rested his gaze on Adderfang. "Where's Wryly?"

Adderfang let out a yowl of grief and surprise showed on Halftail's face. He looked over at Adderfang and then over to Silvermoon. Silvermoon padded over to Halftail and touched her nose to his shoulder. "Adderfang really tried to save him. It wasn't his fault, Halftail," she whispered. 

Halftail felt like someone had punched in him in the gut. He wasn't even sure what to say to Adderfang. Halftail had promised Quiver that Wryly would come home and now he was going to have to tell her that he wasn't going to come home. He also have Rockslide and Juniper to deal with as well. He hung his head as he let out a deep sigh with his ear plastered against his head. He didn't want Adderfang to feel bad about it.

"What are we going to do now, Halftail," asked Silvermoon as her round eyes fixed on Halftail.

Halftail sighed heavily. "I don't know. I just don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Find anything else yet," Swifttail asked from where he was sprawled beside Rockslide and Juniper, allowing the two kits to stalk and try to catch his tail. They were practicing some hunting techniques, but they still had a lot to learn. 

Sabine looked back and sighed. "Not since the last twenty times that you asked me, Swifttail. Don't you have anything else to do?”

Swifttail rested his head back on his paws as he stretched his jaws in a massive yawn. "What do you think? I'm just playing with some kits." 

"This is different, huh," asked Molis as he sat down beside him and yawned while Birchfoot laid sprawled beside him. 

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've had to play with kits," pointed out Swifttail as he thought of when Blizzardstorm, Snowfall, Leafshine, and Adderfang were that age. They would play with him for hours and he missed that more than he could say. But, playing with Rockslide and Juniper was a welcome distraction from everything that had went on recently.

Blizzardstorm padded over to his mentor before he tripped on the lizard's tail. The lizard hissed in alarm as he woke as he turned on Blizzardstorm. He leaped for him and pinned him down under him. He thrashed a claw against Blizzardstorm's shoulder and blood oozed from it. 

"Blizzardstorm!"

Swifttail was on his paws in an instant. He darted over to his son and shoved the lizard away with a flurry of claws. The lizard collapsed before Ezra rose to his feet and grabbed it by the scruff. "You can't do thisssss! I have friendssssss!"

"Well, if you see any in here, tell them I said 'hello'," Ezra told him smartly as he threw him into the closet and locked the door. He kneeled beside Blizzardstorm and brushed the bloodied fur away on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blizzardstorm nodded as he lapped at his shoulder feebly. "Yes. It's just a scratch," he replied hoarsely as he continued to clean his shoulder with a few furious licks.

"This place is dangerous," Birchfoot murmured as he met Blizzardstorm's gaze. There was fear in his gaze, but Blizzardstorm licked his cheek. 

"It's going to be alright. What could really happen here," he asked.

"Swifttail! Swifttail, come in!"

Swifttail lifted his comm as he looked around. "I'm here, dad. What do you need?" 

"Just get out of here, all of you. It's important," Halftail growled sternly.

Swifttail released the comm as he felt his heart patter in his chest. He knew that tone in his father's voice. It was when there was bad news of some kind and he didn't want to even think about what it meant. He plastered his eras against his head. "Come on," he urged softly. "Let's go. Everyone, out!"

"Can we come too," pleaded Rockslide.

Quiver twitched her ear. "I assume so. Let's go."

The group headed outside with Swifttail bringing up the rear. He wasn't sure what this was about, but he knew that it would be bad. He instantly regretted hanging back when he saw that Keen was at the back. He met Keen's gaze before he looked away, not wanting to speak to him. 

"What do you think that this is about," questioned Keen.

Swifttail stifled a groan. "No. Halftail didn't tell me and we don't have any telekinesis going on."

The sarcasm was dripping from Swifttail's mew and Keen instantly felt loneliness weigh on him, even though they were all in close quarters together. He sighed loudly with his ears pressed against his head. He just wished that Swifttail understood his need to stay and just respect that. After all, Swifttail would've done the same if Adlerleaf had ever suggested that they settle down or something of that nature. He just wished that everyone would stop treating this like it was his fault.

They all headed out to where Halftail was standing with Adderfang and Silvermoon. Zeb and Kanan were standing close to each other on the other side, whispering softly. 

Swifttail's gaze raked around only to notice that Wryly wasn't anywhere near them. "W-Where's Wryly," asked Quiver as she pushed her way from Swifttail's shoulder and pelted forward with his paws barely touching against the ground.

"Quiver, I'm so sorry," Halftail began as he glanced over at the she-cat.

Quiver's eyes rounded. She looked around before her entire body started to shake. "No. No! He was fine," snarled Quiver with her ears flattened against her head. "You promised me that he'd be safe and now he's dead! How could you?!”

She suddenly launched herself at Halftail with all of her strength. Swifttail leaped in front of her and took the brunt of the blow for his father. He felt her claws slice into his fur and flesh and he stumbled a bit. "Quiver, Quiver, stop," pleaded Swifttail as he gingerly steered her away when her strength started to leave her. She let out a small whimper as her body fell to the ground, almost too limp with grief to move. 

"Mama! Mama!"

Rockslide and Juniper pelted forward and past Swifttail over to their mother. They laid down at her head and started to lick her gently. "Mama, what's wrong," asked Juniper with unblinking eyes.

"Yeah and where's Papa," added Rockslide.

Quiver let out another wail before Swifttail used his tail to pull the kits toward him and away from their grieving mother. "It's alright. How about we give your mother some space?”

Swifttail glanced over to his father, who was trying to console Adderfang. He wanted to ask her what was going on, but decided against it. He sighed loudly as he thought about how this day could get any worse.


	103. Hiding And Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, what's that," asked Birchfoot as he tried to straighten up on all fours to glance out the dirty windshield.
> 
> Swifttail narrowed his eyes while Sabine took out some binoculars. "Well, it seems to me that we have some Imperials checking in on us." 
> 
> "Really? Imperials? This couldn’t get any worse," Molis growled with his ears shoved forward.

"Guys, you had better get in here."

Swifttail nudged the two kits toward Sabine while he padded over to Halftail, who was still standing over Adderfang. "What happened," inquired Swifttail. 

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that Adderfang tried to help Wryly and it didn't happen quite the way he wanted," answered Halftail with a twitch of his whiskers. "Now I can't get him to speak."

"We'll figure it out later. For now, let's move," urged Keen as he bounded forward, almost ushering everyone else toward the opening control room once again.

It was beginning to feel stuffy in there, but there wasn't much that anyone else could do about it. Swifttail forced himself to stand protectively over Rockslide and Juniper, while being close to Keen at the same time. He wished that he could push the wolf away, but Keen appeared to0 stupid to actually give him so much needed space. 

"Hey, what's that," asked Birchfoot as he tried to straighten up on all fours to glance out the dirty windshield.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes while Sabine took out some binoculars. "Well, it seems to me that we have some Imperials checking in on us." 

"Really? Imperials? This couldn’t get any worse," Molis growled with his ears shoved forward.

Ezra lifted a hand and pushed Molis back before he could dart forward. "I think that this is a way that we can go through this without fighting. We don't need anymore death!”

"If you have a plan then you can take the lead," Kanan told his apprentice as he stepped aside.

Ezra looked around before he faced everyone. "Okay, Zeb, you and Molis head outside and act like one of those creatures that manages the slaves?" 

"Seriously? Us," asked Molis as he exchanged a glance with Zeb.

Zeb nodded slowly. "Yeah, why do we have to be slave drivers," he complained.

"Because you're the biggest and the scariest and I can't even see you," replied Blizzardstorm firmly as if to end all of the bickering. "So, let's just hurry this up." 

Zeb took the hat from the nearby table and forced it on. He sighed before he motioned to Molis. "Let's go and act 'big and scary' apparently," he huffed with Molis dragging his paws forward and muttering under his breath as he followed.

"And the rest of us," inquired Silvermoon eagerly. 

"I need Vasago to try and convince the Imperials that you're Commander of this barge while the rest of us need to hide and stay hidden," answered Ezra as he swiveled around so that he could glance at absolutely everyone in the room. He needed to make them all understand and needed to make sure that they were all paying attention.

Keen angled his ears toward the cargo doors behind them. "Most of us should be able to squeeze in there. The rest should hide somewhere by the controls," he replied as he lifted his wings and ushered Rockslide, Juniper, Adderfang, Silvermoon, and Blizzardstorm toward the controls. "Just hop in and hide." 

They did as they were told and seemed to disappear right before Keen's eyes. Keen let out a breath of relief as he drew backwards and surged forward with his paws barely touching the ground. He clustered in with the rest of them following. He felt Swifttail press his spine against his shoulder as Ezra and Kanan headed in last while they tried to listen to what Vasago was saying.

"Is this really going to work," pipped up Birchfoot with a soft growl. 

"Hush," chided Halftail as he thrust his tail almost into Birchfoot's mouth. "They're coming in!"

Everyone froze as a few troopers filed in. They started to gaze around before Birchfoot lowered into a crouch and nosed forward. "Hey, I think that I found a way to move through to the other corridor."

"Is there a door," questioned Keen excitedly as he scrambled over to the lame healer.

Birchfoot nodded as he reared on his hind legs and flicked open the door. It retracted into the ceiling before they shifted to the other corridor closest. Swifttail closed it once he forced his way through and he heard the troopers move to the other closest to check. Swifttail felt his breath seeming to wheeze through his chest in worry and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. He just prayed that no one else was going to open the other corridor that they now found themselves in since they weren't going to be able to hide any longer. 

The sound of footsteps finally leaving drew Swifttail's full attention. He heard the ships leaving and he let out a mew of relief as he opened the door. "Thank the force!"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to be pressed against each other," added Sabine as she came over to the control panel. "Now we have got to get into contact with Hera." 

"And Snowfall," added Blizzardstorm excitedly as the mention of his sister.

Sabine nodded patiently. "Yes, and Snowfall. I should be able to contact her." She started to fiddle around a bit before she nodded. "Okay, I think that we got something."

It suddenly sparked and fizzled out and Kanan sighed under his breath. "That sounds great. Try contacting them with that," Kanan huffed.

"Let's not be rude," murmured Silvermoon as she climbed out from under the control panel with Rockslide and Juniper pressed against her silver fur. 

"It must have been that lizard," exclaimed Zeb suddenly as he thrust his foot against the ground. "He must be running things haywire down there and that's why we can't seem to make this work. We have to find him." 

"And where do you think he would hide," inquired Swifttail with his claws working furiously against the ground.

Keen strode forward and reared on his hind legs and rested his paws against the wall. He leaned toward the vent and sniffed. He caught the scent of leather and scales. He drew backwards with his tail drawn behind him, twitching. "He went this way. Through the ventilation system. I just don't know where it would go."

"If he wanted to stop us then shutting down the mainframe would be the option. We have to stop him before he calls more reinforcements," explained Halftail as he looked up to Kanan and Zeb. "With me!"

The three of them headed out of the control tower and across the top of the barge. Halftail took the lead and leaped off the center. He landed firmly on another walkway with Zeb slinging himself from behind and Kanan leaping in front. Halftail felt his heartbeat roaring in his ears as he quickened his pace, praying that he didn't fall behind. He was able to keep pace with Kanan as they headed to the door.

Halftail charged full force into it. He felt his entire body seem to tremble and vibrate with the force. He immediately stumbled backwards and fell on his haunch. He shook his head to clear it before he looked over to Kanan, panting heavily. "It's not about to budge. It's sealed." 

"Looks like we're going to have to come up with another plan," huffed Kanan as he motioned for Halftail and Zeb to follow him. "Let's regroup and come up with something else."

Swifttail heard his father's huffing when he walked back in, shaking his head with a frown on his face. "Not going to happen," Halftail confessed. 

"Then it looks like someone is going to have to crawl through those vents," confessed Kanan with a shake of his head as he headed in. "But who?"

"I'd vote Ezra," answered Sabine with a look over her shoulder.

Ezra shook his head vigorously. "No way!"

"I'll go," offered Silvermoon without any hesitancy whatsoever in her voice.

"As will I," added Quiver in a much stronger voice than she had been able to pull off earlier. In fact, she looked a little sharper except for her matted fur. 

Swifttail's eyes rounded as he stepped in front of her. "I'm sure that Silvermoon can handle it. Or I can go. You don't need to, Quiver. You don't owe us anything." 

Quiver tilted up her head and met Swifttail's piercing gaze. "I believe that I owe you everything. I don't blame you for what happened to Wryly. He made the choice to serve the Rebellion, as do I. Now, are we going to just stand around talking about this or are we going to get moving?"

Silvermoon padded out of the way with her eyes shinning in admiration of Quiver. "Want to lead the way? You can probably track things better than me."

Quiver nodded as she bounded forward without another thought. She scrabbled up the wall before she threaded herself into the vent. Silvermoon dipped her head before she followed. She managed to haul herself up besides Quiver before she followed the Loth Cat through the hallway. Her fur stood up on end while Quiver seemed oddly at home in the vents. Her underbelly was pressed against the ground while Silvermoon struggled to keep up.

"Quiver, slow down," pleaded Silvermoon as the pretty she-cat struggled to keep up. 

Quiver cast a glance over her shoulder. "Come on, Silvermoon! I haven't gotten all day," hissed Quiver impatiently as she neared the end of the system as she leaped out of it and landed firmly on all fours.

Silvermoon decided to chalk up Quiver's attitude for Wryly's death. She tried to ignore it as she leaped down beside her and Quiver stretched out beside her. "I'll go this way and you go the other. We'll meet at the tower in the center, alright?"

"Alright," whispered Silvermoon as she ducked forward with her shoulders tensing while she tried to walk and stalk around. Her breath seemed to quicken as she opened her mouth to taste the air and detected burning oil and other metallic scents. She also detected lizard under that. She used to hunt them for prey when she was younger and very hungry. This would be just like those times.

Quiver rounded the corner just as Silvermoon did the other and the two of them joined up at the front. "He's definitely in here," Silvermoon meowed quietly with a glance around. "I can smell his stench through here."

"Then we just have to be careful, don't you think," Quiver murmured with her tail twitching over her back. "I think that we—“

Before she could finish, she was cut off by the sound of screeching. The lizard leaped from above and slammed into Quiver, sending her sprawling over the edge of the walkway. She wailed as her hind legs fell out from under her as she scrambled forward feebly, struggling to remain upright. 

"Quiver," yowled Silvermoon as she darted toward her friend.

She didn't make it far before the lizard reached out and grasped her haunches and ripped it back. She slipped forward and felt claws slicing into her flesh. Pain blurred her vision as she thrashed her body around as she tried to leap for the lizard. The lizard tightened it's grip and sunk his teeth into Silvermoon's back, dangerously close to her spine.

"Quiver," wailed Silvermooon as she thrashed around and saw Quiver struggling to hold onto the edge of the walkway. "Quiver, help!"

"Silvermoon," whimpered Quiver as she struggled to keep her paws on the walkway and not slip off. "Silvermoon!"

Quiver felt her muscles start to fatigue against her. ‘It's time for me to join you, Wryly.’


	104. Fields Of Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did it," murmured Silvermoon as she straightened, shaking blood from her haunches and fur.
> 
> Quiver narrowed her eyes. "That was for Wryly."

"No," Quiver snarled as the idea of Rockslide and Juniper leaped into her head. Her two kits were so young and now were without a father. She was not about to make them without a mother as well. 

With a final pulse of strength, she leaped full force into the air with her hind legs barely skipping a beat. She landed firmly on the ground before she skidded straight into the lizard. He was tossed easily from Silvermoon and Silvermoon let out a breath of relief. She glanced over to Quiver, nodding slowly before they advanced on the lizard. 

"You can't take on two of us," taunted Silvermoon with a deep hiss, her teeth bared in a snarl.

The lizard rolled his eyes as he stalked around. "I already took you two on already. What makesssss you think that you won't win," asked the lizard cockily. 

Silvermoon shoved her ears forward as she looked over to Quiver. Quiver purred loudly as she stalked to stalk around him. "Then why are you so bothered that we're here. You could've stayed hidden, yet you didn't. Something tells me you want to fight," she breathed with her claws gliding effortlessly over the ground.

Before the lizard could answer, Quiver slammed into his stomach and part of his chest. She threw him backwards and he stumbled, hitting his head on the edge of the refiner. He rose to his feet and charged forward, but Silvermoon was ready. She lowered onto her side before she rolled forward and slammed into the lizard's legs. He fell back and into the crushing jaws of the refiner. There was a blood curdling scream before nothing.

"We did it," murmured Silvermoon as she straightened, shaking blood from her haunches and fur.

Quiver narrowed her eyes. "That was for Wryly." 

Silvermoon strode over to her friend and touched her nose to her shoulder. "Are you alright, Quiver? Do you need a moment," she murmured gently. 

"No. Let's finish our mission and keep going," suggested Quiver with almost no emotion in her voice. She padded over to the nearest panel before she raked her claws down the center. "There. That should work."

Silvermoon dipped her head. "Then let's get back. I'm sure that Rockslide and Juniper will be anxious to see their mother, don't you think," she meowed gently as she nudged Quiver's shoulder. 

Quiver purred ever so slightly in embarrassment. She shuffled over to the ventilation and hauled herself up and forced herself upward. Silvermoon bounded forward and leaped beside her. The two padded side by side through the vents back to the control room. They leaped out and were immediately greeted by Blizzardstorm, Rockslide, and Juniper.

Blizzardstorm purred warmly as he touched his nose to Silvermoon's. He drew back a heartbeat later, his ears folded against his head in embarrassment. Silvermoon chuckled before she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his chest, purring loudly. Blizzardstorm seemed to freeze in surprise until instinct took over and he arched his neck over Silvermoon's body and the two stood beside each other.

"Mama! Mama, you're back," exclaimed Juniper excitedly as she bounded forward and leaped onto her mother's back, almost balancing on her body. 

Quiver let out a soft purr as she turned to lick her daughter's cheek. "Of course I came back! You don't think that you would leave Rockslide and you to defend yourselves, did you?"

"No, Mama," replied Juniper excitedly as she leaped down and leaned beside her brother. Quiver nudged the two kits forward and headed over to the rest of the group.

Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon eventually followed with their paws barely touching the ground. The rest of the group headed outside and all stood in a row. They all appeared to be watching Keen. He was the only one standing at attention and his gaze was fixed on the billowing grass in front of them. 

"Isn't it beautiful," Keen murmured with his head partially lifted as he tasted the air. "Now this is what Lothal is supposed to be."

Swifttail wasn't sure what to say. He lowered into a crouch and forced himself to gaze at Keen. "It is beautiful, isn't it? Look at all of that green." 

"Wryly would've loved to see this," added Quiver as she stood over Juniper, running her paw down her daughter's spine. Rockslide was pressed against her and the two whispered in each other's ears about what had happened to their father.

Halftail walked over to the Loth Cat and nudged her shoulder. "You know, it might be best if we had a ceremony for Wryly, sort of like a burial," he suggested gently.

Quiver's eyes seemed to fill in tears as she nodded slowly. "That would be great, Halftail. I think that he would really appreciate that. Is there a way for us to find his favorite place and have a ceremony there," Quiver pleaded as she padded toward one of the speeders with renewed vigor. "I'm ready."

The rest of the group followed her without another word. She and Wryly had helped so much. It was the least that all of them could do. Besides, Swifttail knew exactly how it felt to lose a mate. He had appreciated everyone looking after him after Adlerleaf's passing and the burial that they had given her. It was a good way to say goodbye and that was a fair send off.

The speeder lowered to the ground before Quiver pushed her way up to Ryder. She helped him steer as they flew over the ground and rushed forward ever the ground ever so slightly. Swifttail cowered at the back while he stood and positioned himself toward the back of the speeder, his head rested on his paws. He watched Silvermoon leaping up onto the edge of the speeder with his air whipping through her fur. Blizzardstorm hesitantly climbed beside her, but quickly jumped back down in terror. 

They seemed to fly for a while before Quiver let out a yowl. She worked her claws against the ground as they skidded to a halt. She leaped down from the speeder almost automatically with Rockslide and Juniper struggling to follow, yowling after her. Swifttail rose to his paws and walked over to Rockslide and sunk his teeth into his scruff. He swung the kit over the edge of the speeder and set him down. Juniper scrabbled down Swifttail's body and Swifttail couldn't help but snort in amusement.

The rest of the group scrabbled down from the speeder as well. Silvermoon stayed closer to Quiver as long with Swifttail. Halftail was struggling to keep up and he couldn't help but gasp and pant when he tried to move. His legs felt like mush from under him and the headache that he had thought he had gotten rid of from earlier was back with a vengeance. 

"Halftail, you okay," Adderfang croaked as he drew toward his grandfather.

Halftial swiveled his head around to face the young tom. "I could ask you the same question," he told him with a glint in his gaze.

Adderfang looked a bit surprised as he ducked his head into his shoulders. He willed himself to disappear, even though that wasn't an option. "I'm fine." 

"You know Wryly's death wasn't your fault, Adderfang. Sometimes things happen that we can't control. That's what free will is all about," pointed out Halftail as he drew toward his grandson and lapped at Adderfang's cheek gently. "You have to let it go. Quiver doesn't blame you and neither does anyone else.”

Adderfang pulled away from his brother with his fur bristling along his spine. "How would you know?! You didn't see her face and how she yowled in grief! Now two kits don't have a father because I couldn't save him." He turned away bitterly. "I wasn't strong enough in the force and I couldn't hold on." 

"Adderfang, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to pay very close attention. Now, I assume you know about Bine," Halftail began.

Adderfang nodded slowly. "Of course. She was your mate and Swifttail's mother. But, she died a long time ago. I take it that Swifttail didn't even know her, right?"

"That is very true. Anyway, Bine was very sick when she died. She had a condition that, I believe, was a factor that she acquired from be due to having kits. So, I blamed myself for a long time. I blamed myself that she didn't have any treatment because she was expecting my kits. Then, the fact that Swifttail was born and he got to live, but Bine didn't. I was bitter and heartbroken about it for a long time. Then, I just had to realize that everything happens for a reason and that I couldn't have done anything about it. I wouldn't have changed being mates with her for anything. It'll take a while, but I hope that you learn to forgive yourself too," Halftail told him, suddenly hoarse. He wasn't sure that he had ever spoken that much at one time before. 

Adderfang had taken in everything that his grandfather had told him. His ears would twitch at parts and he would nod when Halftail mentioned Bine's name. He knew how difficult it was for his grandfather to speak to anyone about his mate. "I'll try, Halftial," Adderfang croaked. 

Halftail nudged Adderfang's cheek gently as the rest of the group skidded to a halt. Halftail and Adderfang sat beside Keen, Molis, and Swifttail. Swifttail whispered something to Molis that Halftail couldn't catch. Molis nodded before he cast a glance back at Adderfang. Adderfang shrunk down in embarrassment while Halftail laid his numb of a tail across his grandson's shoulders. "Don't shrink down. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"This would be where Wryly would want to be buried," Quiver announced with her head tilted toward the sky. The orange light seemed to bathe her entire body with a new energy. 

Swifttail rose from his spot and walked around to Quiver. "If you're sure." He started to churn at the dirt with his forepaws madly. Clumps of grit caught between his claws as he struggled to dig a nice sized hole. He wished to make the hole just large enough to fit Wryly if they had had his body. It was good symbol.

It wasn't long before Adderfang, Blizzardstorm, and Keen all joined in to help Swifttail. With the extra paws they were able to create a grave quickly. After they were finished, Birchfoot limped forward and dipped his head.

"Would you like me to stay something," he offered to Quiver gently. "I have before."

Quiver nodded with tears in her eyes. She pulled her two kits around to her and lapped at them gently. "That would be wonderful, Birchfoot."

Birchfoot cleared his throat as he sat down at the front of the grave. "We are gathered here today to honor Wryly. A lot of us didn't know him very long, but we know all that he was able to help us with in that timeframe. He was loyal, strong, and an amazing father. He was such an asset to the rebel cause and I know that he will be honored in the stars. May you always have swift running, good hunting, and shelter when you sleep," he breathed as he dipped his head and drew backwards with his tail drawn behind him.

Quiver drew forward and almost shoved her head into the grave. "I will miss you, my love! I promise that I will take as good care of our kits as I can," she whimpered with tears streaming down her muzzle. She pulled back and walked back over to Swifttail's side. 

Rockslide and Juniper walked up with each other, nodding slowly at the grave. "Bye, Papa. We'll love you and miss you," Juniper squeaked as she scuffed some dirt into the hole. She turned around and scampered over to her mother with Rockslide bobbing right behind her.

"Do you think this will help them," wondered Adderfang to Blizzardstorm.

Blizzardstorm nodded his head slowly while he leaned against his brother. "It helped us when Leafshine died. Besides, it's a healer thing to hold vigils like this. It's our job to heal the living and bury the dead." 

"That's a morbid thought," Adderfang huffed while Blizzardstorm shoved his shoulder against his brother’s broad shoulders.

Halftail turned his head up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to turn dark. "Let's head back to the Ghost," he ordered with his tail flicking to and fro. "It's getting dark and we need cover." 

"Do you think that the Rebellion will help us," asked Silvermoon hopefully.

Keen snorted. "They really haven't so far. They probably think that Lothal is a lost cause right about now. But, we'll see. We can always have faith." 

"Force willing this planet will be saved," Ezra told them as he threaded himself between them. “And if not then we're going to have to help it." He glanced over at Keen. "This will be Keen's home and we need to protect it."


	105. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine settled at the controls as she heaved a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she sighed as she forced a lever upwards.
> 
> "Hello? Is anyone there," a soft voice asked. 
> 
> Swifttail barged past Halftail and over to the comm. "Snowfall! Is that you," he gushed thankfully.

By the time they arrived back at Ryder's ship, everyone was exhausted. In fact, Keen had ended up carrying Juniper and Rockslide when they had started to fall very behind. Keen had scooped them up so that Quiver didn't have to bother with them and she could just focus on herself. She hadn't said a word since the vigil, but that could've meant that she was just accepting the fact that Wryly was never coming back and there was nothing that she could could do about it. 

It felt like it took them moons to walk back to Ryder's ship. When they finally arrived, everyone was exhausted. No one spoke, yet you could hear everyone's sighs of relief when they finally arrived. Halftail appeared to be the worst. He had started almost limping like Birchfoot halfway there and he had skidded to a halt as he started to pant and tried to catch his breath. Swifttail had hung back with his father and waiting patiently for him to keep up. It was always a dangerous sign when Birchfoot was able to pass anyone. Swiftttail eventually coaxed his father into moving, but the concern was still there. 

"Thank the force," exclaimed Molis when they arrived at the ship. His eyes shone as he swiveled his head to look at Birchfoot, who was also starting to struggle. "You going to make it, Birchfoot?"

Birchfoot snorted in distain as he pushed his head against Molis's shoulder. "I'm fine! You don't need to constantly pick on the healer," he retorted sharply.

Molis didn't say anything as Birchfoot passed him. The tom headed into the Ghost with Blizzardstorm right behind. Blizzardstorm called to Birchfoot, but Birchfoot showed no signs of slowing down. Silvermoon padded in right after before the rest of the group followed.

"Let's check the long range transmission one more time," Sabine told them when she came in before everyone could get settled for sleep. 

Halftail stifled a groan. The last thing that he wanted to do was stay up longer. However, he still didn't know if Hera or Snowfall had made it. That caused a stone of dread to settle in his belly. If he was feeling that way, he knew that Swifttail was probably feeling the same if not worse. Snowfall was his only remaining daughter and they had always been close. Swifttail hadn't mentioned anything about her, but Halftail guessed it was just to protect his feelings. 

Sabine settled at the controls as she heaved a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she sighed as she forced a lever upwards.

"Hello? Is anyone there," a soft voice asked. 

Swifttail barged past Halftail and over to the comm. "Snowfall! Is that you," he gushed thankfully.

There was a purr from the other side. "Who else sounds like this, Dad," Snowfall laughed and Halftail felt his stomach immediately relaxing. After everything that had happened this was a welcome surprise and relief.

"I know. I know. I just love hearing your voice. So you made it! What did they say," Swifttail asked quickly.

Birchfoot pushed upward and rested his tail tip on Swifttail's shoulder. "Take a breath, Swifttail. Easy," he chided firmly with a small nod.

Swifttail gulped before another voice joined Snowfall's. "It's alright. We're fine, and can I just say, Swifttail, you have a very persuasive daughter."

"I do," Swifttail echoed in surprise.

Hera laughed. "Without her we never would've convinced Mon Montha to help us as well as the Rebellion.”

"We're going to finally have help in Lothal," Ezra asked excitedly.

"Yes! We set off before dawn there, I believe. I'm going to be flying a fighter," Snowfall exclaimed.

Swifttail exchanged a glance with Halftail. Halftail shook his head while Swifttail struggled to suck in a breath as he forced cheerfulness in his voice. "That's great, Snowfall! I'm so proud of you," Swifttail told her, forcing a purr to roll in the back of his throat. 

Halftail pressed against his son and licked his ear gingerly. "Just focus, alright? She'll be okay. Snowfall will be okay. Hera won't let anything happen to her." 

"We better leave you to prepare," Kanan cut in. He knew that if they kept this up much longer they would be speaking to Hera and Snowfall long into the night.

Hera cleared her throat. "Of course. We'll see you soon. May the force be with you."

The transmission fizzled to nothing while there was a silent celebration going on. Swifttail felt much better as he nodded to the ground. "Let's get some rest until we're needed. We'll be no use sleep deprived." 

Halftail nodded slowly as he forced his paws forward. He headed toward the room that he and Kanan had called home. They shared it as well as Keen, Ezra, and Adderfang. It might not have been safe having all of the Jedi in one room. However, no one argued it and they were all too tired to care.

Halftail leaped onto a small cot and spread out, his muscles tensing. Kanan followed him after and sat on the edge of the cot. "Do you think this will work," Kanan asked him. 

Halftail lifted his head and slightly tilted his head. "I'm not sure. It hasn't worked before, but that doesn't mean it can't work now. We have to have faith in Hera, Snowfall, and the rest of the Rebellion fleet. We just have to have faith."

"I'm just worried," answered Kanan as he wrung his hands together.

Halftail shook his head madly. "Don't let Swifttail catch wind of that. He's worried enough as it is without you mentioning his daughter and being worried about it. Understand me?" 

"Loud and clear," answered Kanan as he threw the covers aside and just laid on his back. His hands were folded on his chest as he sighed heavily. 

Halftail crept forward and rested his head on Kanan's chest. It wasn't long before his own eyes felt heavy and he drifted off peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halftail's eyes suddenly opened when he felt breeze rushing over his fur and causing it to puff up. He opened his eyes before he rose to his paws. He gave his pelt a slight shake before he heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. At first, he hoped that it was Bine. It only took him a moment, however, to realize that it was Snowfall. In fact, it looked exactly like another nightmare that he noticed that his paws were almost more faded than Snowfall's. That made him realize that this was a vision of the future. 

Snowfall walked right past Halftail and lowered into a hunter's crouch. She stalked across a grassy area that led to a wooded area. In fact, it looked exactly like Yavin 4. He couldn't be sure, but if he had to guess the planet, that was what he would say. He tried to ignore the fear that just gnawed away at his stomach. His ears plastered against his head and he sighed heavily, praying that nothing came of this.

Snowfall continued to stalk forward with her tail twitching behind her. Her paws were tucked so far under her fluffy pelt that Halftail could hardly see them. She was about a tail-length away from her prize when ‘[she leaped forward. She skidded just short of the prey before she broke into a run and seemed to have a burst of speed. Her paws barely touched the ground as she advanced forward. She landed firmly on a fuzzy creature as she sunk her teeth into the scruff of it's neck. Her teeth pierced deeper and the prey went limp in her grasp. 

"Great catch!"

Snowfall's head lifted as she turned around with the creature dangling from her jaws. She blushed a bit as she set down the prey at her paws. "Thanks," she meowed softly.

Halftail turned his head when he noticed the voice had come from behind him. His ears slightly shoved forward when he saw a dark gray and white lynx stalking toward her. His brilliant blue eyes shone in the light as he skipped over to Snowfall, his stub of a tail flicking to and fro behind him. He halted at Snowfall's side as his eyes glowed in hunger, his mouth watering.

"Want to share, Shallowpool," offered Snowfall as she nosed the prey toward the tom with her muzzle so that it sat between the two of them.

Shallowpool ran his tongue over the bottom of his lips. "Yes, please!"

"Well, you have the first bite," Snowfall told him as she lifted a paw and licked at it. She ran it down her muzzle in an effort to groom herself.

Shallowpool didn't need to be told twice. He started to take a few, rapid bites before Snowfall arched her neck and chewed at it. She swallowed it quickly and it wasn't long before the prey was finished. There was nothing but a few shriveled bones left. "That was delicious," Shallowpool exclaimed. 

Snowfall nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more! I mean, the food is good in the mess hall, but there's nothing like real prey to make me feel a little more at home," she confessed.

Shallowpool tilted his head as he gazed at Snowfall. "Does this really remind you of your home? I don't remember you telling me about hunting."

"We hunted when times were tough, especially when it was just Blizzardstorm and I. It reminded us of our father, Swifttail. I guess that's what hunting reminds me of," confessed Snowfall with a small shrug of her shoulders in embarrassment. 

Shallowpool shuffled his paws before he brought himself even closer to Snowfall. They were so close that their pelts started to brush against each other. Snowfall seemed aware of it, but she didn't make any motion to push Shallowpool away. "Was Blizzardstorm looking for me?"

"What?"

"I mean, isn't that why you came and looked for me," pointed out Snowfall in surprise. "Because Blizzardstorm was looking for me?"

Shallowpool shook his head. "Of course not! I came here because I wanted to see you," he answered truthfully.

Snowfall smiled as she leaned over and brushed her cheek against Shallowpool's shoulder. They started to whisper to each other, but Halftail could make it out anymore. The sound of footsteps approaching caused Halftail to turn and was surprised to see Wryly standing there. 

"Wryly! Thank the force! I wasn't sure that you were going to be here," Halftail gasped as he bounded over to the tom and touched noses with him. 

Wryly purred. "Glad to know that you don't think I have a strong connection to the force," he muttered with his nose slightly wrinkling.

Halftail realized how that had sounded as he shook out his fur. "It is just surprising to see you here is all. Were you the one that sent this vision of Snowfall to me? Is this good news?"

Wryly fixed Halftail with a strange look. He gulped with his tail swishing behind him. "Halftail, I need you to understand something. Everything that Starbound shows you is for your own good. However, they only give you a small picture of it. I'm afraid not all you see is good." 

Halftail wasn't even sure how to respond to that. Snowfall looked happy with this Shallowpool. However, now he couldn't be sure. It seemed that Shallowpool was more into Snowfall than Snowfall was into him. Maybe this wasn't a great thing for Snowfall.

"Hey! Stop worrying. You can't control anything, trust me," murmured Wryly gently as he padded forward and pressed against Halftail, his muscles tensing. 

Halftail worked his claws against the ground. "Then why show me this?"

"I don't control that, Halftail. I'm just here to help you," answered Wryly as he licked Halftail's ear. "You have to learn that somethings aren't in your control. Just relax, Halftail. Relax and rest."

Halftail suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy and muscles weighed down. He sighed heavily as Wryly's body felt against him. The entire world seemed to turn black around him.


	106. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halftail. Halftail!" 
> 
> Halftail opened his eye and noticed that Swifttail was prodding him in the ribs. He felt fatigue weigh down on him and he sighed loudly. "What is it, Swifttail?" 
> 
> "It's time," his son answered with a small nod.

"Halftail. Halftail!" 

Halftail opened his eye and noticed that Swifttail was prodding him in the ribs. He felt fatigue weigh down on him and he sighed loudly. "What is it, Swifttail?" 

"It's time," his son answered with a small nod. 

Suddenly wide awake, Halftail hauled himself to his paws. He gave each one a small shake in turn with his ears plastered against his head. "Wake everyone else," answered Halftail sternly as he spread his tail to the rest of the team that was sleeping, except for Silvermoon. She had been keeping watch with Swifttail. 

Swifttail nodded eagerly "No problem!" With that, quick as a snake, he pelted forward. He headed out without another word and that left Halftail to deal with everyone else in his room.

Kanan was still sleeping peacefully beside him. He was muttering something under his breath in sleep, but that wasn't out of the ordinary for Kanan. He had as many nightmares as Halftail did. Halftail couldn't count the times he had woken up Kanan or how many times Kanan had woken him up. He tried to push down the fear as he stretched out his paw and shoved it against Kanan's shoulder firmly. He pushed his head against it and growled softly. 

"Kanan. Kanan! Wake up," Halftail urged with his claws plucking at his tunic.

Kanan rolled around a bit before his eyes finally opened. "What? Halftail," he asked in surprise as he lifted himself up to Halftail.

"It's time," he answered as he jumped down from the cot. He shook out his flank before he slunk over to Adderfang. He was laying curled on the floor with Keen a few paces away. Keen was more spread out with his paws pummeling the ground as if he was running. Adderfang appeared to be sleeping like a rock. 

Halftail decided to wake up Adderfang first. He walked over to his grandson and licked his ears gingerly. "Hey, hey. Adderfang, wake up, little one."

Adderfang's head lifted slowly before his gaze caught his grandfather. "Is it time," he asked hopefully.

Halfttail nodded as he walked over to Keen. He flicked his paw against Keen’s shoulder. Keen sprang to his paws immediately and shook his head. "I'm awake. I'm awake!" 

"Good, because we might need you. Let's go," Halftail growled firmly as he nudged Adderfang to his paws with Keen springing there. He shook out each paw in turn and headed out, suddenly wide awake with his eyes shinning in excitement. This was a big day for all of them and they had to be ready.

As they headed into the main area, Halftail was pleased to see that everyone was awake and ready to go. They still seemed weary, but excited as well. Pure adrenaline was pulsing through their bodies that kept them going without any fear of slowing down. After all, this was the biggest thing that had happened in quite sometime. 

"Where are we going," asked Birchfoot as he sprawled out his hind leg and started to groom it tiredly and quickly. 

Kanan looked around. "Let's take as many speeders as possible to the fields. There it'll be the easiest place to see what's going on and plan our land assault," he explained as he started to split them up as quickly as possible.

Halftail stayed close to Adderfang, Ezra, and Swifttail. That was his group on the speeder. He wasn't overly fond of speeders for travel, but it was their only option unless he could sprout wings like Keen. Then again, he wasn't fond of that type of travel either. Keen was carrying Quiver, Rockslide, and Juniper on his back instead of a speeder since Quiver was afraid that Juniper and Rockslide would be too jittery to sit on a speeder and not try to jump off.

"Do you think that this will end the Empire's involvement here," questioned Blizzardstorm as he drew over to Halftail's side. His blind eyes reflected the moonlight and made Hafltail feel like he was looking into his soul.

Halftail dipped his head. "We can only hope. Don't lag behind! Stay with your group," he instructed as he nudged Blizzardstorm over to Birchfoot, Zeb, and Molis. 

Halftail gingerly walked over to his own group and leaped onto the speeder with Swifttail pressed against him. The black and white tom was looking strangely stoic with his gaze almost unblinking as he swiveled his gaze around. Halftail had no idea what he was thinking, but he couldn't dwell on that. Adderfang leaped up in front of him with Ezra deciding that he would steer. That was fine by Halftail. He hated to be on one of these things, let alone steer one. 

Sabine's team left first with Ezra's speeder following right after. Halftail felt the wind through his fur as they sped across the plains. They could see everything from miles and miles, or so it seemed. 

They didn't go far before they stopped a few miles outside the capital. They didn't want to be too close. It wasn't like they were exactly welcomed here. Halftail slid off of the speeder with Adderfang at his side. The young tom's eyes were almost as round as his father's as he sat in the grass and just watched intently at the night sky. 

There was flickering of bright colored movements up there. Halftail saw orange, yellow, red, and green peppering the night sky. Adderfang let out a breath of awe as he swiveled his head to look at Halftail. "Halftail, what is that?"

"That is a space battle up there," answered Halftail. "You can see fire and the blasts from each of the ships. It's a little hard to make out, but when you've seen as many battles as me you pick up on somethings."

Adderfang nodded in understanding while Swifttail came and sat beside him, his tail curled over his paws. He licked a paw before he drew it over his face in a quick grooming session. He stifled a sigh as the rest of the team hopped off their speeders to join them. It was more like watching a spectacle in the sky than planning how they would deal with a group assault if need be. That was fine by everyone. They were thankful to relax for a few minutes and not have to worry about fighting. 

Keen strode up beside them and sat down. He cast a longing glance at Swifttail, but Keen didn't bother talking. To his surprise, Swifttail shifted over and leaned against him. Swifttail sighed heavily as Keen rested a wing around him. "You know that I don't want to leave you, Swifttail." 

"I know, but it's what's best for you. After all, I saw the way that you looked at Jesamane. You like her, don't you," Swifttail purred in amusement. 

Keen shuffled his paws. "How do you know?"

"You forget that I had a mate once too. I looked at Adlerleaf the same way that you look at Jesamane. You might want to talk to her while you still can. You never know when she'll be taken from you," Swifttail pointed out with his eyes slightly closing as he yawned tiredly.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you," Keen questioned. Yet, when he looked down at his friend, he was already asleep. Keen curled even more protectively around him and allowed the wind to ruffle his fur ever so slightly.

Halftail watched them fondly. He couldn't imagine a life without Keen. Keen just brought so much life to the group. However, he had been distant ever since Leafshine had died. They had all lost something when she died, but he had taken her death that hardest, second only to Swifttail himself. It made sense that Keen wanted to move on. His parents were dead as well as Bluefeather. He had no more family and he hadn't seen another wolf like him in quite sometime. He was constantly surrounded by pumas and lynxes with a bobcat thrown in there. 

They waited for a while before Halftail noticed that the burning intensified in the sky. He walked over to Keen and was half tempted to climb his shoulders to see better. He ignored it as he met his gaze. "What is that? Keen, are you seeing this too or am I seeing things?" 

"It's ships," Birchfoot suddenly cut in as he limped over to Halftail and sat down, his mouth gaping open in shock. "They're starships and they're falling!" 

Keen's mouth opened as well before he nudged Swifttail gently. "Swifttail. Swifttail, wake up!"

Swifttail snorted awake just as he blinked the sleep from his gaze. He gasped once he saw the ships. He pulled stiffly away from Keen with his paws dragging. "No. No!" 

"Dad," whimpered Adderfang as he came over to his father's side with his eyes shinning fear. "Dad!" 

Halftail pressed against Adderfang since Swifttail couldn't focus on anything right now. He lapped at Adderfang's cheek gently. "It's alright, Adderfang. Just leave your father alone, okay?"

Swifttail plastered his ears against his head as he hung his head. He turned and looked at Halftial as the rest of the team gathered around. "Snowfall was in one of those ships. She's dead!"


	107. Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't know that," put in Silvermoon as Swifttail let out an anguished cry of agony. His legs shook before he crouched down against the ground and shook with sobs.
> 
> "I can't lose another kit! I just can't! After Leafshine I can't lose another kit! She's my only remaining daughter," wailed Swifttail as he collapsed onto his side, almost withering against the ground.

"We don't know that," put in Silvermoon as Swifttail let out an anguished cry of agony. His legs shook before he crouched down against the ground and shook with sobs.

"I can't lose another kit! I just can't! After Leafshine I can't lose another kit! She's my only remaining daughter," wailed Swifttail as he collapsed onto his side, almost withering against the ground.

Keen darted forward and sat beside the grief stricken tom. He brushed his muzzle against Swifttail's shoulder, trying to calm him down. It didn't seem to be working and Keen glanced over at Halftail, pleading for support.

Halftail padded over to Swifttail without a second thought, Adderfang and Blizzardstorm following. The small family pressed against their grief stricken father, whispering soothingly while washing his ears. Tears showed on all their faces while Swifttail seemed to only moan out words. 

Halftail wasn't even sure what he could do to help him. He understood how his son was feeling. He had lost two kits and his mate in such a short period of time. However, he had never really gotten to know them. Swifttail had gotten to known Leafshine and Snowfall personally. Now Leafshine was dead and they were almost certain that Snowfall had met the same fate. There was no way that she could've survived that. 

Anger showed on Keen's face as he barged over to Halftail, his teeth bared. "We can't just stand here! There has to be a chance that Snowfall is still alive!" 

"And how do you plan on finding her? If she is alive then we will be spotted in a heartbeat. Now to point out the obvious, but two of us have white fur," pointed out Halftail as he motioned to Swifttail and Blizzardstorm.

Keen fluffed up his fur. "Then I'll go. I can't just sit here and do nothing," he seethed with his ears still shoved forward.

Surprise showed on Halftail's face. He had never known Keen to be this combative in his life. He wanted to believe that Snowfall was still alive too, but there was no safe way to investigate that. The Empire was crawling everywhere. There would be no way for them to disguise themselves.

"We can at least get closer," announced Kanan and Halftail could see that he was just as distraught as Swifttail was. Halftail couldn't blame either of them. They both had those who they cared about MIA. 

Swifttail suddenly broke into a run and pelted toward the road to the capital, his tail streaming behind him. Halftail had never seen him move so quickly. Halftail was about to pelt after him when Keen nudged his hackles. "There's no way that you can keep up with him. Hop on," he offered as he turned, lowering down with his claws curling into the grassy ground. 

Halftail didn't think twice. He scrambled upon Keen's back, digging his claws in deeply. He felt Keen wince, but he didn't care. They didn't have time for this. They were going to need to move quickly to keep up with Swifttail. "Go," Halftail yowled.

Keen took off while Halftail saw Kanan mount another speeder with Adderfang scrabbling to get on. He just made it as Kanan bolted forward. Halftail was aware of the rest of the team doing the same as they hared off toward Swifttail's direction. They wanted to stop the wayward tom too. If Swifttail came barreling into the city then he would be killed on the spot. That was certainly something that they wanted to avoid. 

The speeders halted in the middle of a long stretch of road. They slightly blocked Swifttail's path before Keen landed with Halftail on his back beside Ezra. Keen shook Halftail off as Halftail slid down his back. Keen bunched his muscles before he pelted forward. He surged toward Swifttail and Halftail had to blink his eye to focus them for a moment when he realized that he was trying to stop Swifttail. 

Once Keen was a tail-length away from Swifttail, he leaped. His body slammed into the black and white tom, sending him reeling. Swifttail laid sprawled on the ground, momentarily stunned. Once Swifttail regained his composure, he turned on Keen with his teeth bared in a snarl.

Keen stood his ground as his muscles rippled under his stark pelt. He bared his teeth right back at Swifttail before he leaped at him. He pinned the spitting tom under him since his weight was greater than Swifttail’s. Swifttail thrashed around, but Keen was still stronger than him. 

"Let me go," roared Swifttail as he tried to claw at Keen.

Keen didn't so much as blink. "I can't, Swifttail. You can't run in there. They'll kill you," Keen told him calmly and firmly. His head was lowered against Swifttail's head as he tried to whisper in his ear.

"Snowfall needs me," panted Swfittail, still thrashing under Keen. He gradually started to slow as he realized that Keen wasn't going to let up. Fatigue flashed through his muscles as his breath slowed. 

Keen licked Swifttail's cheek. "I know, little one. We will find her, but not by rushing in blindly. You could get hurt or worse," Keen pointed out.

Halftail stared in awe at the two. He knew that Keen and Swifttail were close since they were around the same age. However, this was something new. Keen was comforting Swifttail in a way that Halftail had never sene before. It warned his heart in this time of despair. 

Kanan appeared before Halftail as he listened to Keen and Swifttail. "We have to go and look for Hera," he croaked.

Halftail turned his head sharply in surprise, his ear tip twitching. "Are you kidding me? We've just talked Swifttail out of not going. You can't possibly think that that is a good idea," he growled smartly.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," Kanan snapped, his hand curling into a fist. 

Halftail's eye rounded. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we can't rush in. I'm as worried about Hera as you are, and Snowfall! You don't think that I want to rush in there too? I do, but we can't. It would just cause more problems." 

"I don't care. I'm going to find them," Kanan announced as he walked over to the speeder.

That was enough to spark Swifttail's attention. He managed to wriggle out from under Keen before he scampered over to Kanan. Keen leaped after him, but Halftail raised a tail to halt him. "Let him go. He's with Kanan." 

"I'm going with them," Keen announced firmly as Molis walked over to join them with Zeb. "I don't care if it's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to Keen."

"Then I'll go too," announced Halftail. 

There was a sudden hiss as Birchfoot limped over to Halftail tiredly. "I don't think so! You've had a very busy couple of days and you're not fit for this. Let Keen and Swifttail go. Besides, you need to stay here for Adderfang and Blizzardstorm."

Frustration clawed at Halftail's heart. He shuffled his paws once he looked over to Adderfang and Blizzardstorm. The two toms were pressed against each other, whispering while Sabine stood over them, looking quite somber. She clearly wanted to say something, but had no words. 

"Alright," Halftail finally decided as he walked over to his grandkits and started to console them with licks and nuzzles. Silvermoon came over and pressed against Blizzardstorm while Quiver came on Adderfang's side. Rockslide and Juniper just watched, clearly noticing that it was too important to start playing at this moment. Molis stood next to Zeb while Ryder just looked on. 

Keen dipped his head. "Thank you. I know that they'll keep them safe," reassured Keen as he padded over to the group and lowered into a ground. He tensed his shoulders with his wings spread. 

Swifttail hauled himself onto Keen's back and shoulders, sinking his claws into his thick fur. Keen sighed heavily before he readied himself. He leaped into the air and started to fly while Kanan took the speeder.

Keen felt the rush of wind through his fur. It was usually comforting to Keen, but this time he tried to block it out. There was no way that he could have a clear mind if he allowed the thrill of flying to set in. He tried to ignore it as he struggled forward with Swifttail buried in his neck fur.

They were about halfway to the city when Keen saw Akilan, the leader of the wolf pack here on Lothal, appear in front of him. He spread his wings out farther as he halted. Swifttail almost flew from Keen's back, but he latched his claws in deeper. Swifttail hissed to Keen before he noticed the wolf standing in front of them, completely blocking the path. 

Keen immediately lowered to the ground with his wings pressed against his body. His eyes rounded as he glanced up at Akilan. He appeared to be alone, but Keen could smell Reilen and Jesamane's scent in the air. They had been here recently, but he couldn't see them.

"Get out of the way," snarled Swifttail as he leaped from Keen's pack and padded over to Akilan. His fur was fluffed upward with his claws working against the ground. His teeth were bared while his lips were drawn back. 

Akilan stood his ground, slightly shaking out his flank. His calm gaze met Swifttail's gaze, but he didn't say anything. While Swifttail was hostile toward Akilan, Akilan appeared to never have been calmer. 

Swifttail roared, lifting a paw and sliced it toward Akilan's muzzle. Akilan easily drew backwards and dodged the swinging blow. Akilan lifted a paw and thrust it against Swifttail's muzzle. He sent him reeling as Swiftail landed painfully on his flank. His paws twitched for a moment before he eventually rose to his paws slowly. He looked beyond exhausted and stunned by Akilan's response. He said nothing as he shrunk over to Keen in embarrassment.

"What do we do," croaked Kanan slowly as he glanced up at Akilan.

Akilan still said nothing. He lifted his head and slightly growled as he glanced at Keen. "Go back."

Keen narrowed his eyes with his mouth slightly parted. "We need to get through! His daughter is in there. How would you feel if Jesamane was in trouble? You would save her, right?" 

"That is different. This is suicide. Go back. Regroup. We will help," Akilan whispered.

"What is he saying," Kanan snapped as he turned on Keen. Keen had never seen this much anger in Kanan before and it startled him. However, he could understand it. He didn't like what Akilan was saying either. Yet, he knew that he had to respect it and he wasn't sure why.

Keen scuffed at the ground as he felt dust jam up his claws. "H-He said that we should go back," he stammered with a pathetic look downward.

The fur along Swifttail's spine rose. "What?! We can't go back! Are you kidding me," he yowled.

Keen turned on him while Akilan flanked him. "It's not what I want to do! It's Akilan," he confessed as he tried to stand up to his friend who had been sleeping on him just a few heartbeats before. 

Swifttail snorted in disbelief. "Well, I can't go back! Not when I know that my daughter may be in danger. You can't ask that of me," he yowled.

"I know," chided Keen with round eyes. He glanced at Swifttail and willed him understand. "I'm so, so sorry."

Swifttail hung his head. He looked back to Akilan, but he thought better of charging him. He whimpered as he turned back to Keen and buried his head into Keen's shoulder fur. Keen instantly felt it grow wet with tears and Keen longed to make it better, yet he didn't know how. Keen didn't have pups of his own, so he didn't know how Swifttail felt. 

Kanan extended a hand toward Akilan. Akilan growled, but allowed Kanan to rest his hand on his muzzle. "I hope that you're right," he murmured before he walked back over to his speeder bike. He stepped on it and sped away.

Keen watched him for a while before he glanced up at Akilan. Akilan nodded as Keen sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff. He threw his friend onto his back as Swifttail struggled to hang on. He didn't say anything as he fell limp against Keen.

Keen took to the air with his wings spread. He flew forward and after Kanan. It didn't take long to catch up to him when he was already reunited with the team. Halftail immediately bounded over before his face fell when he saw them.

"What happened," he fretted. 

Keen hung his head as he landed, dejected. "We had to turn around." He thought that it was best to leave out the part that Akilan told them too. 

"Now what," whimpered Adderfang as he worked his claws against the ground impatiently.

Keen looked up to the sky, gaze distraught, and felt cold dread wash over him as he answered truthfully, "I don't know. I think that it's time to admit that the Empire has won."


	108. Get Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Adlerleaf, why can't you help us?! Don't you see that our daughter is missing and maybe even dead. You need to help us! Please!’
> 
> All of Swifttail's pleas had never been answered. That had just made him more upset. Normally someone would walk in his dreams, but now he had silence. It was as if they had turned their backs on Swifttail and Snowfall. Perhaps they had done something so wrong that not even the stars could forgive them for it? That didn't mean that they had to take it out on Snowfall. She was just a kit: Swifttail's kit. She didn't deserve any of this.

Swifttail wasn't even sure how much time had passed. He just knew that he had been sitting on this rock for so long that his paws felt rooted to the spot, as if he had become one of the rocks. He didn't mind much. He didn't care if he just died right there or became an extension of the rock. Nothing was going to cure the numbness and grief that he felt in his heart. Nothing except finding Snowfall safe and sound. 

Beside him, Kanan sighed heavily. Swifttail tilted his head up to the Jedi before he looked back against the vastness of the field in front of him. The two hadn't spoken since both had settled on this rock. Kanan was probably meditating, but Swifttail was just bitter. There was no way he could keep his mind clear. 

‘Adlerleaf, why can't you help us?! Don't you see that our daughter is missing and maybe even dead. You need to help us! Please!’

All of Swifttail's pleas had never been answered. That had just made him more upset. Normally someone would walk in his dreams, but now he had silence. It was as if they had turned their backs on Swifttail and Snowfall. Perhaps they had done something so wrong that not even the stars could forgive them for it? That didn't mean that they had to take it out on Snowfall. She was just a kit: Swifttail's kit. She didn't deserve any of this. 

Suddenly, the sound of pawsteps echoed behind them. Swifttail didn't need to turn to know that Ezra and Keen were coming up behind them. The scent of fear clung to their pelts. Swifttail couldn't help but look at his paws in shame. At the beginning when they had lost Snowfall he hadn't been very receptive to suggestions. He had done somethings that he regretted and he was sure that's why everyone was on edge around him now.

"Swifttail," Keen began gently with his head lowered into his shoulders. 

Swifttail forced himself to rise up on his paws and swivel his head around to face them. "What do you want," he rasped, his voice broken from lack of use.

"We've been talking about it and we're going to have a rescue mission for Hera and Snowfall," Ezra explained as he motioned to Keen. "It was Keen's idea and we're all behind it." 

Kanan turned ever so slightly as the wind ruffled the hair in his ponytail. "Ezra, Keen, you two need to lead this mission. Ask Halftail if you need a third opinion."

"But, what about you two," asked Ezra with slightly round eyes.

Kanan motioned to Swifttail as Swifttail bunched his shoulders. "We're too attached to them. We wouldn't think clearly and then we would risk the safety of everyone else. We can't afford that," Swifttail responded with a flick of his tail. He hated to think that he would let his emotions get the better of him. Jedi weren't even supposed to take a mate or have children, and yet Swifttail had. He was beginning to see why this law was created.

Reluctantly, Ezra took a step back and motioned for Keen to follow. Keen let out a low growl as he reluctantly left the two. Swifttail watched them head down the rock where he noticed Adderfang, Blizzardstorm, and Silvermoon waited patiently for them to return and convey the news. Swifttail hated that he wasn't down there comforting his other kits. They were just as afraid as he was. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to face them. As a father you keep your kits safe and Swifttail had failed.

Keen tried to force out the thoughts that he could practically hear Swifttail screaming through the force. He pinned his ears against his head before he leaped over to Silvermoon, Blizzardstorm, and Adderfang. "What did he say," asked Adderfang eagerly.

"We're going to find them," Ezra reassured simply to avoid any other questions about what had been asked.

Adderfang clearly knew that it wasn't the full story, but he didn't argue it. He took a step away from them as Keen jogged forward. He reared on his hind legs and glared in the direction of the capitol. The last thing that he wanted was to head there. Things hadn't gone great when they went into the city for the first time. Although, there wasn't much of a choice in it if Snowfall and Hera were there. 

Beside Keen, Ezra lifted his hand and started to concentrate. Keen shoed the rest of the group away to give Ezra as much peace as he possibly could. He stood beside them as Ezra's hand started to waver over to the city. He then froze and turned back to them, just as Sabine and Zeb pulled up behind them.

"They're in the capital, I know that they are," he announced proudly. 

Birchfoot snorted in distain as he limped over to the rest of the ground. "And how exactly are we going to get in there? Or do you suggest that we just walk in like before?" 

"No, that clearly didn't work," piped in Molis with his eyes slightly narrowed. "We need a much better plan than the one that we had before."

Sabine snapped her fingers and spiraled around. "We need to hide in plain sight. How about gliders? They'll be looking for a ship, not something like that."

"And are we supposed to build them," inquired Quiver as she ushered Rockslide and Juniper forward as they took turns chasing their mother's tail like prey. 

"That's our only option. Come on, if we all pitch in it shouldn't take long," Keen reassured as he split up the large group into mini groups so that they could get more accomplished in the short time that they had.

It didn't take long to construct three gliders in front of them. Keen wasn't sure if it was enough, but it had to be better than nothing. Besides, Keen could fly and he could take a few on his back if he needed to. It might work. 

"This is beyond crazy," purred Adderfang as he narrowed his eyes at the gliders before he turned his head to gaze at Halftail. "Who's all coming?" 

Halftail thought for a moment. "I'll go with Kanan, Sabine, Ezra, Keen, Swifttail, and Silvermoon," he announced as his gaze raked those who he had called. 

Adderfang growled as he thrust a paw against the ground in frustration. "I can go, Halftail. I'm strong enough and I want to help Snowfall," he pleaded.

"I know, son," murmured Halftail as he leaned forward, licking Adderfang between the ears. "But, it would be best if you waited here. I need you to be ready with Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot to help if we need to help Snowfall. Alright?"

After a moment, Adderfang nodded slowly. He slunk back besides Blizzardstorm as Blizzardstorm's bushy fur almost blocked him off. 

Halftail sighed as he was suddenly jabbed in the side by Keen. Halftail hissed in surprise, suddenly noticing Kanan and Swifttail coming out from inside the cave. Halftail gasped in shock when he saw Kanan coming toward them clean shaved and with his hair mostly cut very short. Halftail had only seen this happen a few times and it hadn't been for years. 

"K-Kanan," stammered Halftail with his eye rounding in shock.

Kanan came over to Halftail and smiled timidly. "How do I look? It was kind of dark in there you know," murmured Kanan almost bashfully. 

Halftail snorted a bit in amusement. The thought of Kanan shaving himself blind was quite a thought. "It doesn't look half bad, but maybe next time you should ask for a spotter," he suggested in an amused whisper.

Kanan pushed Halftail a bit before Halftail caught his son's gaze. Swifttail was deliberately not looking at him. Halftail bounded over to him and pressed against Swifttail's side. Halftail leaned against him until he felt Swifttail completely leaning on him as if he was limp. Halftail licked Swifttail's cheek as he tried to force him to look him in the eye. 

"Are you alright," asked Halftail gently. 

"Snowfall is somewhere there and I have to get her back. I love her so much. I can't loose another daughter!" He shook in shock and grief with his eyes flashing. 

Halftail purred softly. "I promise that we're going to figure this out. We're going to get her back and she will be fine. She's so strong and intelligent. She'll be okay." 

A small murmur rolled in Swifttail's throat. He pressed his nose against Swifttail's ear before he led him over to the gliders. Swifttail's face fell when he looked at the gliders. "This is what we're taking," he asked with a frown.

Halftail snorted. "I know that it doesn't look like much, but it's better than nothing. Now, let's get this started," he yowled as he watched Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon start to clamp the gliders together and then toss the line over to Chopper and Molis. Molis caught it in his mouth and then passed it over to Chopper. 

Sabine joined Adderfang as they made sure that everything was clamped together and that there would be no chance of failure. Everyone changed into Imperial attire or groomed their fur to blend in. Halftail then climbed on top of Keen's back while Silvermoon pressed closer to Sabine. Swifttail pressed against Ezra while Kanan had the front all to himself. Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot stayed on either side with hope flashing in their eyes.

"Good luck. Bring them back," Adderfang whispered into Swifttail's ear.

Swifttail dipped his head. "Don't worry, little one. I promise I'll bring her back," he vowed as he curled his claws into his pads and tensed his shoulders, readying for lift off. 

In a few more moments, the speeder that held the rope connected to the gliders started to lift them. Keen matched their moments and flew alongside them with Halftail positioning himself on Keen's back surely. Keen chuckled in amusement. "Don't pull out my fur," Keen called over his back.

Halftail forced himself to relax as he pulled his claws from Keen's back so that his paws were just pulling at fur instead of skin and flesh. Halftail sighed as the gliders headed upward and everything seemed to shine around them. The sun was starting to go down and it allowed a soft glow to illuminate everything.

Halftail's remaining eye caught the gaze and he could just imagine Bine watching over him from there. ‘Please keep Snowfall and Hera safe. Our son can not loose another kit. It will break him. Just look after her, please. Please.’


	109. The End Of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hush," chided Swifttail as he scampered forward. He reared on his hind legs and twitched his ears as he tried to pick up a voice or something that said where Snowfall and Hera were being held. He couldn't hear anything or smell anything, not even a whisper. Frustration claws at his heart as he looked over to his father. "I don't know where they are." 
> 
> "Sixth level below us," Ezra explained as Sabine handed some gravity locks to Kanan to grab onto. He then nodded to Swifttail. "I trust that you'll keep him safe."

Halftail wasn't even sure how long they were flying. He just knew that his fur was starting to feel cool and his paws were stiff. He could only imagine how Keens' wings probably felt flapping for that long. Keen may be strong, but they had all been through a lot and it was clear that he was very distracted these days. He had made it clear that he wanted to stay on Lothal with the other wolves in the Lothal Wolf pack. 

"We're almost there," Sabine announced as they neared a building. 

Halftail let out a breath of relief when he noticed that they were almost at the building. The gliders touched down with Keen landing gingerly right beside them. Halftail slid down his back as Keen lowered into a painful stretch and spread his wings outward in a massive stretch.

"Let's not do this again," suggested Keen as he shook clumps of fur from his back. "You really hang on tight, Halftail."

"Hush," chided Swifttail as he scampered forward. He reared on his hind legs and twitched his ears as he tried to pick up a voice or something that said where Snowfall and Hera were being held. He couldn't hear anything or smell anything, not even a whisper. Frustration claws at his heart as he looked over to his father. "I don't know where they are." 

"Sixth level below us," Ezra explained as Sabine handed some gravity locks to Kanan to grab onto. He then nodded to Swifttail. "I trust that you'll keep him safe."

Swifttail nodded as he padded past his father. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll bring back my kit," he murmured as he strode over to Kanan. He didn't think he had ever had a solo mission with Kanan before. They had gotten a lot closer when Hera and Snowfall had been kidnapped. However, that didn't mean that he trusted him as much as Halftail did.

"May the force be with you," Kanan called with a far away edge to his voice.

Swifttail tried to ignore it as he gripped his claws against the edge of the wall. He started to lower himself down while Kanan did the same with the gravity locks. It was slow moving at first before Swifttail tried to pick up the pace. He was about to swing around when his hind leg slipped. He yelped in shock as he felt himself fall. He then gasped when he felt Kanan grab his tail and swung him around a bit. 

"Hang on, Swifttail. I'm going to swing you up and then you need grasp onto my leg, alright,” Kanan instructed as he started to wave Swifttail around by his long tail. Swifttail felt like he was going to be sick and he quickly swallowed hard to combat the nausea and head rush. Kanan almost flipped him over as Swifttail sunk his claws into his legs. He tucked himself around Kanan's leg and stole a glance downward. It looked absolutely horrible to plummet like he had before and that had Swifttail trembling in horror. He forced his eyes closed as Kanan helped him the rest of the way around to the way that they would break into the room where Hera and Snowfall were being held.

Swifttail scrambled up Kanan's body before he leaped against the roof and gripped his paws against it as he urged himself not to fall. His tail curled around his body until it was able to grab his lightsaber. He thrust it against the roof, then turned the lightsaber in a circle. The section plummeted before Swifttail crawled up into it.

A stormtrooper was standing in front of him and Swifttail used the force to thrust him back against the window until it shattered. Another trooper came up from behind him and kicked his leg against Swifttail's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Swifttail gasped as the wind was knocked right from him. He collapsed on the ground with his mouth struggling to force air from his lungs. 

"Dad," wailed Snowfall from where she was standing. She was muzzled and shackled and chained against a pole. One of her ears was shredded at the tip while she had long scars against her muzzle, chest, and forelegs. It looked as though she had been whipped and beaten for quite sometime. 

Swifttail was about to rise to his paws only to be kicked again. He flipped over as he let out a low moan, throbbing agony pulsing against his ribs. He swore that he felt hsi rib break inside of him, splintering dangerously close to his lungs. His eyes squinted at the trooper that had struck him with breath coming in ragged pants. 

Suddenly, Kanan leaped from the hole and used his lightsaber to plunge it right though the trooper's chest. The trooper collapsed before Kanan used the force to pull the inspector droid toward them. He sliced through it and turned to Hera. She was standing upright and bounded in. 

Swifttail managed to push himself to his paws, ignoring his pain as he padded over to Snowfall. "Snowfall, what did they do to you," Snowfall gasped in grief as he used his lightsaber to break the chains that were attached to her before he turned to the muzzle. He was careful not to scar his daughter's muzzle anymore as he pulled it off. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine," answered Snowfall as she fell into his father's chest and purred heavily. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too," rasped Swifttail as he lapped her between the ears. He thought that this might not even be a possibility. He hadn’t been sure if he would ever see Snowfall again. Yet, here she was, standing right in front of him. He had to get her back to her littermates and out of this place before he could truly relax. 

Snowfall eventually pulled away as she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They're here," reassured Swifttail as he laid his tail across Snowfall's shoulders while Kanan helped Hera forward. Hera was beyond weak and now that Swifttail was getting a better glance at Snowfall, he could see that she was favoring her right hind leg. She almost looked like Birchfoot. 

"How are we getting out of here," squeaked Snowfall as she looked at the shattered glass and just how far that they needed to go.

Swifttail purred as he sunk his teeth into Snowfall's scruff. Snowfall went almost limp in his grasp as Swifttail flung Snowfall on his back. Snowfall dug her claws in to steady herself. "Alright, now, hold on and don't let go. It's quite a ways down," cautioned Swiftail as he padded forward with his muscles rippling under his pelt. Snowfall felt the strength of her father and buried her face into his soft neck fur. 

Kanan did the same with Hera so that she had her arms looped around his neck. She let out a breath of relief as she glanced over at Snowfall. "Will you be okay," Hera asked. 

Snowfall nodded determinedly. She was still a little unsteady on her paws, but sheer determination made her strong. She gripped onto her father's back as Swifttail started to scale the side of the building. His claws seemed to almost splinter each time he hauled them further up the structure. Snowfall was waiting for them just to plummet to their deaths. Swifttail seemed to know what he was doing as he kept them going.

Besides them, Kanan and Hera continued upward as well. It took a while before they made it to where the gliders were with Halftial waiting. A relief filled purr sounded in the old tom's throat as Halftail darted over to Swifttail and Snowfall. He touched noses with them as he helped Snowfall from her father's shoulders. "Thank the force! Are you alright," fretted Halftail as he locked his gaze with Snowfall.

Snowfall nudged him backward. "I'm fine, Halftail. I promise. Just a few scratches and scrapes, nothing that won't heal," reassured Snowfall as she pressed her muzzle against Halftail's cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Halftail choked as he pressed against his granddaughter. He nodded slowly to Swifttail who gave a smile of relief. Kanan and Hera walked over to them and started to stroke Snowfall's pelt.

Suddenly, there was a hiss from behind them. Rage showed on Swifttail's face as he spiraled around and saw the bounty hunter that they had encountered a moon or so ago on Lothal. "Bounty hunter," he roared as he pulled his lightsaber from his pelt and leaped forward. 

The bounty hunter stepped out of the way and Swifttail hurtled to the edge of the balcony. His paws faltered for a heartbeat before he hind legs fell from the edge. He was suspended for a moment in midair with his hind legs fumbling behind him, his ears plastered against his head.

"Dad!"

Snowfall let out a wail as Halftail leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Snowfall's scruff before she could dart forward. "Stop! That won't help Swifttail," Halftail mumbled through thick white fur. 

Swifttail grunted as the bounty hunter made his way toward him. Swifttail's heart leaped into his throat as the bounty hunter raised his staff, about to bring it down on Swifttail's head. Before he could, Halftail launched himself through the air and slammed him front paws against the bounty hunter's side. The bounty hunter went sprawling as Halftail straightened, his teeth bared in a threatening snarl while his muscles rippled under his dark brown pelt.

"Get your paws off my son," Halftail spat as he thrust out his lightsaber and launched himself forward. He met the bounty hunter full on and the bounty hunter threw him aside. Halftail fell flat on his flank before he rushed to his paws with his head shaking to clear it. Before the bounty hunter could deal another blow, Kanan launched himself forward and kicked the bounty hunter aside. The bounty hunter snarled in alarm as he went flying.

Halftail ignored it as he rushed to Swifttail's side. "It's alright, I got you," breathed Halftail as he sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff and hauled his son onto the platform. Swifttail panted heavily, gulping as he tried to talk. "Yeah, I know. You're welcome."

The two toms then turned back to Kanan as he fought the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter kicked Kanan's hand as the lightsaber fell from his hand. Kanan narrowed his eyes as the bounty hunter kicked it aside. He lunged again, but Kanan just used the force to push him back. He fell from the ledge and plummeted with a scream. 

Just when they thought it was over, blaster fire rained on them from above. Snowfall squealed in alarm as she pelted forward and ducked behind her father, trying to make herself as small as possible. Swifttail bunched his body to make himself an easier target. He withdrew his lightsaber and deflected the fire while Hera handed Kanan a blaster to use.

"Where is everyone else," Kanan shouted.

"They went to look for transportation," announced Halftail with his fur brushing. "I stayed behind to let you know. They didn't say when they'd be back." 

"We can't wait that long," hissed Swifttail as more troopers replaced the ones that he had just taken down. Swifttail's patience was wearing down. "We have to go, now!"

Halftail bounded over to the gliders and touched his paw to one. "We'll all have to clamber on them," he announced with a twitch of what whiskers he had remaining on his face. "That's the best option we have."

"Great, we have to take these rickety things again," huffed Swifttail in distain as he nudged his head against Snowfall's haunch to force her forward. "Climb on!" 

Snowfall obeyed as scrambled on a glider with tears showing on her face. Swifttail slid over to his daughter and purred warmly as he pressed his cheek against hers. "I'm so glad that you're okay," murmured Swifttail's with his eyes shinning. "I don't think that I could've dealt with life if I would've lost you. I don't want anymore loss in my life."

"You won't," reassured Snowfall.

"Enough with the depressing thoughts," Halftail called as he leaped onto the glider behind them, nudging them aside so that he could squeeze into place. Swifttail rolled his eyes while Snowfall nudged her nose against Halftail's cheek. 

Meanwhile, Kanan and Hera filed into the glider behind them. Halftail slid out of the glider and started to push it. It flew from the balcony with Kanan and Hera's glider doing the same behind them. Halftail let out a yowl of surprise as he felt the air rush through his fur. 

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much, Dad," Swifttail huffed in amusement with his tail flicking to and fro.

Halftail snorted. "I have too little enjoyment in this life, Swifttail! You gotta throw me a bone every once in a while," he pointed out with a snort as he felt the air continue to surge through his fur.

The excitement was then replaced with fear as he smelled burning wood. He turned his head and saw that Kanan and Hera's glider was going down. "We have to follow them," Snowfall murmured with fear in her gaze. "But, this isn't where the others are meeting us, surely?" 

"No, they're not," replied Swifttail as he shook his head. "But, if that's where they're going then we're going to follow. There is no point in splitting up now."

Swifttail and Halftail leaned forward to use their weight to include the glider forward and down. The two gliders eventually fell on top of a fuel dome. It was one of the largest that Halftail had ever seen and just having it underpaw made him want to almost screech in terror. There was nothing safe about it and he was getting an uneasy feeling just washing over him. 

"Halftail!"

Halftail spun around as he saw a ship coming toward them. His ears twitched on his head as he padded over to Swifttail and Snowfall. "Ezra, Keen, Sabine, and Silvermoon are coming. As soon as they come you have to get into the ship." He paused as he tasted the air. "Something tells me that they won't be alone. They rarely ever come without tagalongs."

Swifttail nodded as he saw ships hurtling toward them. He froze as it started to fire at the dome. "Are they crazy," he screeched in alarm. "It'll kill them as well! Do they want to die?!"

"I don't know," murmured Halftail with a blank expression on his face and nothing flickering in his remaining eye. He felt a strange tug at his fur that he just couldn't explain. He would've liked to, but he just couldn't. 

His paws started to lead him to the edge as he reared on his hind legs to taste the air. He couldn't detect anything other than the overwhelming smell of fuel and other horrible smells. None of them were anything familiar. Yet, something seemed almost peaceful about it.

"Halftail."

Halftail stiffened as he looked around. His gaze finally rested on a starry figure floating around him. Blue shinning eyes met Halftail's and Halftail gasped. He could never forget the beautiful snowy white pelt and dark black splotches that looked almost perfectly like Swifttail's and Blizzardstorm's markings. 

"Bine," whispered Halftail.

"What," Swifttail began as the ship lowered to their level. He started to nudge his daughter in before he looked at Halftail. "Who were you talking to this." 

Just then, a blast surged forward and slammed into the fuel dome. It exploded in a haze of fire and Kanan stepped in front of Kanan to protect him from the blast. He used the force to push it back while Halftail jumped beside Kanan. He used the force as well as he felt the fire starting to singe his fur. He gritted his teeth together as he used all of his strength to keep the fire from scolding him. 

"Dad," cried Swifttail as he took a step toward his father.

Halftail narrowed his eye as he used his other paw to push Swiftttail away. Swifttail fell against the ship as Snowfall sunk her teeth into her father's shoulder and hauled him away. "We have to go," Snowfall whimpered.

"Dad, let's go," called Swifttail pleadingly. "Dad!"

Halftail glanced at Kanan and Kanan nodded. Halftail blinked his eye as he saw the starry creature become more firm. ‘Bine, I'm finally coming home.’

With that, an explosion took hold and everything suddenly seemed to move slowly. Halftail felt a flash of pain and then nothing more.


	110. It Can’t Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No," wailed Swifttail as his throat seemed to close as he thought about his father. "No. This can't be happening. This can’t be happening!"
> 
> Keen jumped in surprise as he rushed over to Swifttail's side. Tears were running down his face like a path as he met his friend's gaze. "Swifttail, I'm so, so sorry," sympathized Keen as he pressed against Swifttail gently.

"No!"

The words rushed out of Swifttail's throat before he even realized what he was saying. He just couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

"Dad," wailed Snowfall as she sunk her teeth into her father's fur and yanked him back. "Dad, we have to go."

Swifttail felt more paws grip his hind leg as Silvermoon yanked him back while Keen flapped forward and pushed him the rest of the way into the ship. Swifttail fell heavily onto his flank with his paws crumpling under him. His eyes rounded as the ship pulled away from the dome just as it erupted just as they were flying away.

"No," wailed Swifttail as his throat seemed to close as he thought about his father. "No. This can't be happening. This can’t be happening!"

Keen jumped in surprise as he rushed over to Swifttail's side. Tears were running down his face like a path as he met his friend's gaze. "Swifttail, I'm so, so sorry," sympathized Keen as he pressed against Swifttail gently.

Swifttail pulled away from Keen halfheartedly. He wanted to screech at him, to demand that he leave him alone, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Keen was probably hurting just as much as Swifttail was right now. Halftail had helped raise Keen for so long. He couldn't bring himself to make Keen hurt even more than they were both already hurting. 

Swifttail felt Snowfall cluster against him. She rested her cheek against his back and purred softly to try and calm him. It didn't help whatsoever. It was only a few heartbeats into the travel when silent tears started to rush down his face. He didn't let anyone see, but his heart knew that they were happening as well as his mind.

The flight back wasn't much more eventful. When they eventually landed on the outskirts, both Adderfang and Blizzardstorm were there to greet them. Adderfang leaped on his paws while Blizzardstorm opened his mouth to scent the air. "Snowfall! Snowfall," called Blizzardstorm as he tried to find his sister. 

Snowfall peeked her head around the corner of the ship before she padded forward. "Blizzardstorm? Adderfang, you're here," she croaked.

"Of course," exclaimed Adderfang as rushed forward and nearly tackled his sister excitedly. He lapped at her cheek as a purr rolled in his throat. "I missed you so much! Thank the force you're alright!” He suddenly froze as he padded away from Snowfall when he saw the stricken look on her face that had nothing to do with her own injuries. "What's wrong? You don't seem alright?"

Snowfall stumbled forward as she pressed her muzzle into Adderfang's fur. Adderfang sighed in surprise as he looked to Blizzardstorm. Blizzardstorm pressed against Snowfall as she started to shake. "Snowfall, what's wrong? Are you injured," he fretted.

She didn't say anything as Swifttail, Hera, Keen, and Ezra came out. Sabine rushed right past in rage as she bypassed Molis and Birchfoot. Quiver, Rockslide, and Juniper tried to follow, but Sabine was adamant about being left alone.

"What's going on," Zeb exclaimed in shock as he walked up to Ezra and Swifttail. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? Where's Kanan? Where's Halftail?" 

Swifttail suddenly collapsed into a heap at Zeb's feet. He started to sob before he could even explain. He wailed so loud that the entire planet seemed to encompass his grief. "No! No! I want him back! I want him back! He needs to come back! I didn't even tell him that I loved him and what he meant to me!"

Birchfoot immediately came to Swifttail's side. He draped a foreleg around Swifttail's shoulder and licked his cheek comfortingly, just as Halftail used to do. "He knows how much you loved him, I promise," breathed Birchfoot in Swifttail's ear. "I promise you that he knew it. Know that he loved you as well. He may not have always said it, but I know that he did."

Snowfall, Adderfang, Blizzardstorm, and Keen all clustered around Swifttail. They buried their heads against him in an effort to calm him and themselves. Grief had them entrapped in a snare that they couldn't get out of. There was nothing that anyone could do. Then again, for the time being, it was alright to grieve like this. It helped for them all to be together after a tragedy like this. 

Beside them, Zeb held Ezra tight as he cried out. Quiver held her kits close while Hera and Sabine were pressed against each other. The only sound that could be heard was sobbing. It was as if a blanket of grief had fallen over them. 

Swifttail wasn't sure how long he had laid there when he felt his kits starting to leave his side. His side lifted as he noticed that everyone was heading toward the save. He sighed heavily as he rose to his paws and padded after them. His head was still lowered while grief clawed at his heart. He was so depressed that he couldn't handle it. His father, his fiend, wasn't there. He would never be there again. He was gone and he was never coming back. 

The sound of static caught Swifttail's attention as he heard the Imperial radio. "The Rebels had been defeated after valiant efforts of brave Imperial officers. Their command is shaken. We will have a celebration parade in the capital where everyone must attend."

"Turn it off," snapped Sabine. 

Quiver nodded as she thrust off the radio. She bundled her kits toward her body while Rockslide and Juniper remained strangely quiet. Swifttail had never heard them this quiet in his life. 

"Swifttail," broke in Quiver as she padded over to him with Juniper and Rockslide at her side. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't know Halftail that well or for long, but I know that he was an amazing Jedi. He was strong and so compassionate. He will be missed."

Swifttail felt like claws were still raking against his heart. He forced a nod as he took a step back, his ears plastered against his head. He felt just numb to the world and as if everything around him had slowed. 

"If they want a parade then I'm going to! I'll bring some fireworks," snapped Sabine as she forced herself forward, stomping past Swifttail and causing the ground to almost shake under him.

Snowfall's eyes blazed as she and Molis joined Zeb and Sabine's side. "I'm going as well," Zeb announced as he punched his fist against his other hand as he forced himself forward. 

Swifttail watched them go hollowly. He didn't fill like being combative right now. "Swifttail....”

Swifttail lifted his head as he heard Birchfoot's voice. He blinked his eyes before he looked away, dragging his paws forward. "I just need a minute right now, okay. W-We'll talk about this later," Swifttail stammered.

Birchfoot's eyes turned troubled as Blizzardstorm padded up to his father. Birchfoot stretched out his front paw to stop him. "He just needs a moment, little one," murmured Birchfoot as he nosed Blizzardstorm aside. "Come on. Let's make sure that everyone else is alright." 

Blizzardstorm stood there for a moment before he strode after his mentor. Swifttail walked in the opposite direction. He sat on a boulder beside the edge of the grass. He shoved his paws under his chest and sighed heavily, his ears twitching on top of his head. He looked across at the peacefully grasses that waved and seemed to urge him forward. Ordinarily, Swifttail would've darted forward and romped through the grass with his kits, playing with them. Now, he had no urge to do so.

He heard pawsteps behind him as he turned to see Keen coming toward him. The broad shouldered wolf padded up to Swifttail and sat down heavily, breathing heavily. "We didn't really get a change to talk," murmured Keen as he tried to catch his friend's eye. "I wanted you to know how sorry I am about what happened with Halftail. He was like a father to me and I can't even imagine what you're going through." 

Swifttail sniffed as he lifted a paw and rubbed it against his slightly streaming nose. "Thanks, Keen. That means a lot to hear you say that."

"You know, after everything that's happened, maybe it would be best for me to stick around for a little while," Keen suggested as he twitched on ear.

Surprise showed on Swifttail's face. "Keen, I can't ask that of you. I know that you want to stay here and I can't fault you for that. I sometimes wish that I would've gotten out with Adlerleaf earlier. Not saying that that would've saved her, but you never know," he pointed out as he scuffed his claws against the ground firmly. 

Keen opened his mouth to response when Ezra walked forward. He sat down heavily beside Swifttail and stretched out a hand to scratch at Swifttail between the ears. Swifttail shuffled his paws as he looked away from Ezra from fear that he would just start to get emotional once more.

"I miss them too," Swifttail broke in when he heard Ezra's soft sobs. 

Ezra rubbed at his eyes. "I know that you do. I imagine that you even miss them more. I don't want you make anything worse, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, me either," agreed Swifttail as he rubbed a paw against his eyes. 

Suddenly, he heard a deep growl. The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end as he rose to his paws to see one of the Wolves of Lothal that he had seen before. The wolf growled with it's teeth bared toward Ezra. Ezra almost fell backwards. "Hey! It's not my fault about what happened to Kanan!"

The wolf snapped his jaws and Ezra fell backwards in shock. Keen leaped forward and spread his wings and fluffed out his fur to make himself look much larger than he was. His teeth were bared and lips pulled back in a snarl. "Akilan, stop! Don't hurt him!"

Akilan didn't answer Keen in words. He continued to growl and Keen wasn't sure what was going on. He snapped his jaws toward Keen and Keen stumbled backwards. He landed hard on his flank as he forced his paws to his paws. He thrust his ears forward as Swifttail leaped over to him and pressed against him in fear. 

"Keen, speak to them! What are they doing," Swifttail hissed as he arched his back and jutted his claws from his paw. As Akilan took a step forward, Swifttail thrust out a paw. Akilan snarled as he raised his own and slammed it down on Swifttail's face. Swifttail fell sideways and he fell harshly against the ground. His vision swam in front of him as he struggled to stay on his paws. He felt teeth sunk into his flank and he thrust out a paw to scratch at whoever was holding him.

Keen let out a yelp as he flinched. "Swifttail, it's me! Hang on," Keen mumbled as he threw Swifttail onto his back. Swifttail fell forward and his muzzle bounced against Keen neck. Swifttail forced himself to grip onto Keen's thick fur as Keen bounded forward. 

Keen and Ezra kept equal strides as they pelted forward. Keen tried to veer off, but Rielen blocked his pack. Keen almost fell sideways as he felt Rielen jostle him. Keen growled as he bared his teeth ever so slightly. He forced himself forward since he knew that if he stopped then they might attack. He couldn't make out what they were growling, but something was going on and Keen wished to find out. 

Jesamane darted forward and leaped over Keen. Her legs smacked against the back of Keen's head and Keen stumbled forward. He sagged forward, coughing painfully. He felt Ezra fall beside him while Swifttail scrambled from Keen's back. His eyes were wild in fear as he watched the three wolves start to corral them. 

Akilan stood at the front and looked at Keen with his eyes blazing. He was growing, but Keen still couldn't make out exactly what was going on. Keen forced his fur to lay flat as his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Snowfall lay crouched beside Molis. Molis's thick fur brushed against Snowfall's and Snowfall instantly felt comforted by him. It had taken some convincing to his brother that she was fit enough to travel. Her body was starting to ache and her ear tip was stinging, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, especially Molis. Molis was always stoic and strong. There was no reason to worry him. 

Sabine leaned forward with her eyes emerged in a pair of binoculars. They were fixed on the city. However, Snowfall didn't need binoculars to figure out what was going on. She stifled a sigh as she saw all of the fire and smoke rising up. It looked like one of the most horrible things that Snowfall had seen. 

Not everything had sunken in yet. Snowfall had been tortured for she didn't know how long. Then, when she was rescued, and her grandfather died. Snowfall had idolized him. He had been the strongest, bravest, and most selfless tom that she knew. He had raised her father alone and helped Swifttail do the same thing when his four kits were born. There was no one better than Halftail in her opinion. 

"There's something off about the city," announced Zeb as he pointed at the skyline of the city. 

"Other than the fact that it's on fire," snorted Snowfall in distain with a roll of her eyes. Leave it to Zeb to point out the obvious.

Zeb narrowed his eyes at the young she-cat. "Other than that!" He turned Snowfall's head to the left. "Look at the factories right there. No smoke, huh?" 

"Maybe it's for the parade," suggested Molis as he turned his head away from the burning city. He flinched as he motioned to the fire. "They want to make sure that everyone's there."

Zeb shook his head. "I don't think so. The Empire doesn't give days off," he argued gruffly as he nodded to Molis, Snowfall, and Sabine. "Something is going on."

"And you want us to figure out what? Just the four of us," fretted Snowfall. She tried to keep the fear from her voice, but she just couldn't. She shook in fear as she worked her claws against the ground. She was far from 100% back to normal while everyone else was very emotionally charged. This might prove to be hazardous. 

"Hey, stop stepping on my tail!" 

"I wasn't! That was your own dumb self!" 

Snowfall's ears twitched as she heard the sound of kits. Molis's head darted up as he parted his mouth to taste the air. It was clear that he could detect something as well. However, he wasn't afraid since he knew the voices and knew that these kits weren't threatening at all. 

"Juniper! Rockslide," chided Snowfall as the two kits fell in a heap at her paws right through the grasses.

Rockslide looked up bashfully while Juniper rushed to her paws and fluffed out her fur. "We found you! We want to come on the mission too," she announced. 

Molis scoffed in amusement as he worked his claws against the earth. "Are you kidding me? Two kits tagging along? I don't think so," he muttered.

"We're not kits," argued Rockslide with round eyes. "We're almost as big as Snowfall!"

Snowfall narrowed her eyes at Juniper and Rockslide. "You're nowhere near my size!" The fur along her spine stood on end. "You're too young! I wasn't able to go on missions until I was much older," she pointed out.

Molis sighed heavily. "It's too far for them to go all the way back. We might as well have them tag along. That way we'll be able to watch after them." 

"Yeah," exclaimed Juniper as she wiggled her haunches and darted over to Molis. She leaped almost onto his shoulders while Molis shook her off. "We promise that we'll help! We're ready!" 

‘Yeah, right. A lump of grass would probably be more helpful than you,’ Snowfall thought with a small snicker. She bounded over to Rockslide and nudged his shoulder. "I want you to listen to everything that I say and stay right by mine or Molis's side, got it," she ordered. 

Rockslide met her gaze while he nodded vigorously. "You can count on us, Snowfall!" 

Snowfall glanced at Sabine as Snowfall nosed Rockslide forward. He bounded forward with Juniper following. Molis brought up the rear as they glanced at the open plains that led to the only road into the capitol of Lothal. It would be quite a hike and getting inside would not be easy, especially with two rambunctious kits. However, that was what they were going to have to do. Snowfall was ready for it. 

It was time to avenge Kanan's and Halftail's lives.


	111. Stages Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keen opened his eyes and found that darkness was already engulfing them. His fur fluffed out as he looked around for a moment before he noticed that he was alone once more. That is, alone with Swifttail and Ezra with him. He tensed, when he could still scent the smell of everyone else around. Akilan and Rielen scents were strongest. He wasn't even sure if Jesamane was anywhere near them. 
> 
> "Now where are we supposed to go," grumbled Swifttail with his lip curling in distain.
> 
> Ezra shrugged as he glanced around. His eyes caught on a structure that was a few paces away from there. He lifted his hand and pointed at the building. "That way," he suggested as he glanced at Swifttail and Keen. "Right?"

Snowfall lowered into a crouch at the ready. Her ears were shoved forward as she started to stalk forward. Beside her, Juniper tried to copy her every movement. However, the she-cat was unsteady on her paws and was lopsided at best. Snowfall was tempted to nudge the she-cat into a better crouch, but they didn't have time. They had to complete this mission and then worry about Juniper and Rockslide's training.

They continued toward the road where a trooper was standing. Snowfall wiggled her haunches before she jumped upward. She started to yowl and moan as she dragged her hind leg behind her as if it had been injured. After all, that was what Birchfoot did with his lame leg. He didn't caterwaul like her, but she needed him to follow her for just a few steps. 

The trooper leaned forward and stretched out a hand toward her. Suddenly, Zeb leaped out and punched the trooper against the face. The trooper fell and Snowfall immediately straightened. She shook over her fur before she bounded forward and stopped beside Molis. She arched her back a bit as Rockslide and Juniper rushed forward. 

"That was so cool," exclaimed Rockslide as he shuffled his paws against the ground. "You have to show us how to do that!"

Snowfall purred as she nose Rockslide between the ears. "In good time, little one. For now just follow me at every pace that we're at, alright," murmured Snowfall as she continued to help Rockslide forward. Rockslide followed briskly as they made their way over to the speeders. Snowfall pressed a paw against it as she looked up to Sabine. "Think that you can make some work with this?"

Sabine took out a small disk before she rested it in the small compartment of the speeder. She then nodded to the rest of them. "Ready to make your mark?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keen opened his eyes and found that darkness was already engulfing them. His fur fluffed out as he looked around for a moment before he noticed that he was alone once more. That is, alone with Swifttail and Ezra with him. He tensed, when he could still scent the smell of everyone else around. Akilan and Rielen scents were strongest. He wasn't even sure if Jesamane was anywhere near them. 

"Now where are we supposed to go," grumbled Swifttail with his lip curling in distain.

Ezra shrugged as he glanced around. His eyes caught on a structure that was a few paces away from there. He lifted his hand and pointed at the building. "That way," he suggested as he glanced at Swifttail and Keen. "Right?"

"Neither of us have a better idea," muttered Swifttail as he lifted a paw and rubbed it against the side of his face vigorously, right where Akilan had slashed at him. "And I have no idea where we are!" 

Keen nosed Swifttail's shoulder gingerly with his nose. He forced his paws forward as he looked at the structure. He felt a strange pull at his fur as he bounded forward. "I think that we're supposed to go this way," he explained as excitement showed on his face. "I just know it!" 

"Have your wolf buddies told you why they're chasing us," Ezra grumbled as he hugged his arms around him and sighed. "Since you're so close with them?"

Keen shook his head. "I have no idea what was up with them. I couldn't understand them, but there was a strange scent that clung to them."

Swiftatil said nothing, but his tail tip twitched. He didn't want to hear about the connection that Keen had with these wolves. He couldn't explain why the wolves were chasing them. He just wanted to get home to his kits. That seemed like quite a far ways off. For now he was going to have to just go along with everything. After all, they didn't have much to go on.

They made their way to the structure before Keen slumped downward and rested his head on his paws. Ezra sat down next with Swifttail doing the same a few moments later. Ezra sniffled a bit as he rubbed his hand against his eyes. "Why did you have to go, Kanan? I still needed you! You were my Master and I don't know if I can go on without you!”

Swifttail felt his heart ache for his friend. He knew that this was as hard for Ezra as it was for him to loose Halftail. They had both been with them forever, at least since Swifttail had been born, and now they weren't there. He lowered down beside Ezra and rested his head on his knee. He purred slowly as he tried to comfort his friend while Keen came on Ezra's other side and almost curled around him comfortingly. 

Keen wasn't sure how long they were there until he felt something push him away from Ezra and Swifttail. Keen sprawled sideways as he rose to his paws, shaking his head to clear it with his eyes slightly narrowed. He then froze when he saw a giant wolf in front of him. He had never seen a wolf this large before and it turned his blood to ice in his veins in terror.

"It's alright, Keen. Relax," murmured Akilan as he came up behind Keen and sat down. 

Keen opened his mouth to answer, but he quickly shut it when he saw Jesamane and Rielen a few paces away. The two she-wolves stayed clustered against each other as they looked at the massive wolf in front of them. They didn't seem frightened in the slightest. They seemed almost humbled by respect. 

Swifttail almost pulled away from Ezra in shock. He gulped as he forced her fur to lay flat as he turned to face the massive wolf. The wolf leaned forward with it's mouth partly open. 

"Who are you," asked Ezra.

The wolf blinked it's eyes before he leaned forward so that's it's muzzle almost brushed Keen's ear. "Dume."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowfall crouched down with Juniper and Rockslide at her side. She was surprised how quiet and calm they were being. Perhaps they were ready to actually join the fight as Rebels and not just kits.

Molis stood between Sabine and Zeb just as an explosion went off from their original attack point. Molis let out a bark in excitement as he glanced up at Zeb. "That was fast!"

Snowfall clapped her paw against Molis's paw as her cheek brushed against Juniper's shoulder. "Now that is how you make a bang and disrupt the Empire, just a bit." 

Sabine raised her binoculars up to her eyes and flinched. "Wait. There's something else."

"Let me see," Zeb ordered as he took the binoculars from Sabine and looked through it. He then jumped as he passed it over to Molis. "What is that thing? It's so ugly!" 

The fur along Molis's spine stood on end. He gulped as he glanced at Snowfall. "Keep the kits with you," he chided as he stood in front of Snowfall protectively. 

Ordinarily, Snowfall would've been offended. Then again, she could see why Molis was on edge. The bounty hunter started to prowl toward them and there was no way that Snowfall wanted to tangle with him. She had heard her brother and Keen talking about him. Apparently he really wanted them dead, along with everyone else. 

"We have to go," Sabine finally decided as she leaped onto the speeder. She nodded over to Snowfall and the kits. "Hop on."

Juniper tried to pull herself onto the speeder, but she wasn't quite quick enough. Snowfall sunk her teeth into Juniper's scruff and threw her over to Sabine. Sabine caught her while Juniper squealed in surprise. Snowfall then picked up Rockslide and leaped up with him in her mouth. Molis climbed up next to Zeb as the speeder started. 

The two of them drove off toward a small cluster of structures that they could lure the bounty hunter in. Snowfall nosed Juniper and Rockslide into a hiding position and stayed with them to protect them. Juniper and Rockslide had done well so far, however they weren't ready to fight for their lives quite yet. She made sure that they were hidden as Molis stood slightly in front with his shoulders tensed and fur bristling to make himself look even larger than he already was.

They stayed there for a while before a creature leaped out from out of nowhere. Molis was about to leap forward, but the bounty hunter slapped Molis's face. Molis staggered for a moment before he hauled himself to his paws. He bared his teeth as he leaped for the the bounty hunter once more. This time Molis was able to slam into him and the bounty hunter stumbled, right into Zeb. Zeb clocked him hard against the jaw while Sabine leaped onto his back. 

The bounty hunter let out a screech before he suddenly turned invisible. Snowfall had never seen anything like this. "Where did he go," screeched Rockslide. 

Snowfall thrust her tail over his mouth, opening her own mouth to taste the air. She could smell scents wafting in and out and it wasn't hard to pick up the bounty hunter's scent. It was more distinct than anyone else's. She lowered into a crouch at the ready with a growl rolling in her throat. "Molis, smell him! I can smell him!" 

Molis sniffed the air as his eyes focused. He grinned as he darted forward. He easily slammed sideways into the bounty hunter's legs. The bounty hunter fell in a heap, still trying to slash at Molis's face. Molis yowled in pain as blood spurted on the grass below from a slice just below his cheek. Snowfall leaped to Molis's side to help, but the bounty hunter was first. He gripped Snowfall by the shoulders and dug his claw in. Snowfall wailed in alarm as she felt her vision begin to blur in pain. 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of fur as both Juniper and Rockslide darted forward. Each kit latched itself to a different leg, spitting and clawing to cause as much injury as they could. The bounty hunter released Snowfall abruptly. She leaped from his grasp, just in time to pull Juniper and Rockslide back. The bounty hunter tried to reach for them, but Zeb was faster. He slammed into him and threw him backwards. 

"Leave them alone," snarled Zeb forcefully. "Don't you dare touch them!" 

The bounty hunter darted sideways and away from Zeb's grasp. He then pelted over to Sabine and Snowfall let out a yowl of warning. Sabine grasped onto him and attached a paint bomb to his back. She released him and waited until he was halfway between her and Zeb. She set it off and the bomb revealed where he was standing. 

Zeb slammed into the bounty hunter and knocked him against the ground. He started to punch at him before something snapped inside of Snowfall. She pelted forward as well and thrust her claws into the bounty hunter's side while Zeb continued to punch at him forcefully. 

"You killed my grandfather! It's because of you that he's dead! It's all your fault! It's your fault that he's dead! I wish that I would've died instead of him! It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

She continued to thrust her claws against him as she screamed. Blood seemed to bathe her chest and claws while her teeth were bared. Before she could continue, Molis sunk his teeth into her scruff and hauled her backwards. She yelped in surprise, hind legs churning against his chest fur as he set her down in surprise. "Let me go," yowled Snowfall as he thrust a paw against Molis's face in an effort to force him back.

Molis wasn't fazed by Snowfall’s meager attempts. He pulled Snowfall close to him, front paw wrapped around her shoulders. He arched his neck so that his thick fur almost covered her face. "It's okay. It's alright,” he soothed in a rumbling voice.

Snowfall started to sob against Molis's thick fur. Her entire body shook as tears ran down her face. She sobbed so hard that she could barely breathe. She just wasn't sure how to handle the sadness rushing through her. She didn't want to break down in front of her father. He was going through enough without her adding to it.

Molis continued to comfort Snowfall while Zeb and Sabine just watched in heartbreak, unsure of what to do. They had never seen Snowfall act this way; Snowfall had never seen herself act this way. 

She suddenly forced herself to relax when Juniper and Rockslide crept up apprehensively. Each kit pressed against either side of her as they lapped at her stark white fur. Snowfall sniffled as she looked back and forth to them in turn. "You two were very brave," she rasped.

Juniper shook her head. "We just wanted to protect you. We'd do it again in a heartbeat." 

Snowfall purred as Molis nudged her. "It's getting dark. Let's do what we have to with him and then go back. I'm sure that everyone is getting anxious."

Snowfall forced herself upright to her paws with Juniper and Rockslide following her. Molis helped Zeb load the bounty hunter on the speeder before she they sent him away. Snowfall then reluctantly hauled herself onto the speeder for the journey back. She was beyond embarrassed about how she acted, but she knew how disruptive grief could effect everyone. She had seen that when they had lost her sister, and now her grandfather. 

It seemed like everything was spiraling out of control.


	112. Good From Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't real," murmured Keen with a shake of his head. 
> 
> Dume snorted as he worked his claws against the ground. He then leaned forward so that his breath made Keen's muzzle curl. "You must believe. Find hope."
> 
> "We don't know where that is," confessed Ezra desperately. "You have to show us! Please!"

Keen felt the ground shake as Dume leaned forward, breathing heavily. "You belong to wolf pack," Dume growled. "Strong pack."

Keen pinned his ears against his head. "I-I guess," he stammered with a heavy swallow as a lump rose in his throat. "I mean, I don't know. I don't really remember my parents and my aunt died a while ago. I don't really know where I belong."

Jesamane let out a small bark before Dume silenced her with a look. She shrunk back against her mother as Dume turned back to Keen. "You know where you belong. Follow your heart."

Keen felt a swishing of fur. He was then aware that Swifttail was no longer beside him. Keen looked around madly before he saw Swifttail leaning against a beautiful she-cat with gray and white markings. Her head was rested on Swifttail's shoulder and it only took Keen a minute to recognize the she-cat as Adlerleaf. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. ‘How is she there?’

"This isn't real," murmured Keen with a shake of his head. 

Dume snorted as he worked his claws against the ground. He then leaned forward so that his breath made Keen's muzzle curl. "You must believe. Find hope."

"We don't know where that is," confessed Ezra desperately. "You have to show us! Please!"

Dume opened his mouth and Keen instantly felt a darkness spreading over them. "Swifttail," he begged, but the tom was too far away to hear. Then again, he probably wouldn't have come even if Keen called him. After all, his mate was pressed right against him. Keen probably wouldn't have left if Leafshine appeared either.

Suddenly, Dume lunged and Keen felt his body completely seize.

"Follow your heart. Become the wolf that you want to be. Follow the path."

Keen heard Halftail's voice clear in his mind as if the old tom had been whispering. He tensed before his eyes flashed open and he leaped from the rock. He landed heavily with his paws splayed. He panted so hard that he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He gulped when he tried to right himself. 

"H-Halftail," he stammered with tears almost falling down his muzzle. "Please, Halftail. I-I need you. You can't leave us. You can't leave me." 

Swifttail yowled as he woke up, followed by Ezra. Swifttail snarled as he bounded forward. He looked around as his paws seemed to falter as they struggled to hold his weight. "Alderleaf? She was right there. I felt her and—“

"It wasn't real, not really. It was some sort of sign or a dream or something," Ezra pointed out as he leaned forward with his fingers running through his hair. "Loth Cat, Loth Wolf. Loth Cat. Loth Wolf."

Keen didn't even try to make sense of it. He breathed heavily as he turned back to the structure. There had to been a reason that Akilan led them here. He knew it! While he wasn't sure how he felt about Akilan, he knew that he had to figure out what he wanted. If he wanted to be apart of the pack, then he had to be accepted by the leader. He couldn't leave them. Then again, he felt like he couldn't leave his crew either.

Keen suddenly stopped when he felt the rocks change under him. He looked down and saw an almost perfect circle with golden circles written on it. It had three different hands on it too. It made absolutely no sense to Keen. He wondered if Halftail would've been able to make it out. 

Ezra came behind Keen and ran his fingers over it. He sucked in a massive breath. "You think this is important, isn't it? You can tell?"

Keen sighed. "Yes, I do. Swifttail, do you have any idea what this means?" 

The black and white tom reluctantly made his way over to Keen. He glanced at the rock for a moment before he twitched his ears and shook his head. "I have no idea." His voice had a faraway take to it. Keen was sure that Swifttail was focused more on Adlerleaf than on the task at hand. Keen couldn't imagine what Swifttail was going through, but he needed his best friend to focus and focus now.

"Let's take it back," suggested Keen when no one else made a move. He grasped the stone with his muzzle before Ezra picked it up and set it on Keen's back, mostly on his shoulders. Keen staggered forward with the weight with Swifttail and Ezra following right behind. It wasn't much of a hike back. Yet, worries and thoughts swirled through all of their minds.

Swifttail especially was dragging. His eyes darted everywhere as if he was looking for Adlerleaf in the grasses. Eventually he seemed to realize that she wasn't there. Swifttail hung his head as he sighed heavily. His paws barely lifted from the ground as he struggled to keep pace with Keen. 

They made it back to the structure just as Snowfall, Zeb, Sabine, Molis, Juniper, and Rockslide were returning as well. Quiver let out a yowl of excitement as she pelted forward and shoved her nose deep into her kits' fur. "Thank the force that you're alright! I was worried sick! I thought that something got you!" She glanced down and screeched louder. "Is that blood on your claws? And skin?!"

Juniper glanced down and shrugged. "It's alright. We were protecting Snowfall. We couldn't let anything happen to her!"

Snowfall blushed as Blizzardstorm and Birchfoot came forward. Birchfoot limped beside Snowfall and sniffed her flank. "We'll get some poultices on those wounds for you. Other than that you'll be fine. I'll check Juniper and Rockslide too," he added as he glanced over to Quiver.

Quiver dipped her head as Keen shuffled forward. He tilted his flank and the stone fell gingerly on the ground. "We found this," he announced to everyone. "I think that it might be important." 

The group clustered around it. Adderfang gazed at in intently. "Did you see a Jedi temple? I remember Halftail showing me a book with markings kind of like this."

Ezra shook his head. "The Loth Wolves sent us there," he answered with a small sigh. "It's a little difficult to make out. We just know that it's important. I think it's our next step."

"We have some good news as well," added Zeb as he looked specifically to Hera. "The Empire was trying to cover up with Halftail and Kanan did. They destroyed the refinery. They stopped production and now is the time to strike at the heart of the Empire."

Hera smiled. "I knew that they wouldn't have died in vain. Halftail wouldn't allow it."

Snowfall purred as she brushed her head against Hera's leg. She then turned to Juniper and Rockslide. "These kits were very brave today. I don't know if you'd be open to it, Quiver, but, if they wanted, I think that they've earned ancient names."

"Like your name," pipped in Juniper in awe. Her head then swiveled to Adderfang, Blizzardstorm, and Silvermoon. "Like all of you? Swifttail and Halftail too?" 

"Exactly," beamed Birchfoot as he limped over to Quiver. "It's a great honor to bestowed with ancient names. You have been here for quite sometime with us. I believe that it would be the will of the force to take ancient names."

"Well..." Quiver began thoughtfully.

"Please, Mama! Please," begged Rockslide as he leaped at his mother's paws. He pressed against her shoulder and purred loudly.

Quiver eventually gave in with a small purr. "Yes, alright. I believe that Wryly would've wanted us to take the names as well." She puffed out her chest. "It shows that we're decimated to the family, to the crew. We're ready."

Birchfoot purred as he nuzzled Juniper and Rockslide in a line. Quiver stepped in between them and tried to force them to stop glittering in excitement. Birchfoot couldn't blame them. He had been as excited for his name as these kits were. He was a little older, but a ceremony was a ceremony, no matter what the age.

Birchfoot glanced at everyone as they made an excited circle around them. It was the first positive thing that had happened since Halftail and Kanan died. It may even help take everyone’s minds off of it.

"I, Birchfoot, healer of the Rebel cause, look down on these three Loth Cats. They have stayed with us for moons and they have certainly earned their ancient names. Quiver, do you promise to protect the Rebel cause and your crewmates, even at the cost of your own life?"

Quiver met her friend's gaze and nodded. "I do."

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Quivering Arrow. We honor your diligence and compassion and welcome you as a new member of the Ghost Crew," Birchfoot yowled as he leaned over and touched his nose to Quiverin's Arrow's forehead.

Quivering Arrow purred as she stepped back next to Silvermoon and Snowfall. They whispered excitedly as they looked to her before their eyes turned back to Birchfoot.

"Juniper, do you promise to uphold the creed of the Rebellion, fight for our cause, and protect your crewmates? Even at the cost of your own life," Birchfoot asked. He wasn't sure if the kit understood all of it, but the determination in her gaze made him think that she did.

"Yes," exclaimed Juniper proudly.

Birchfoot purred in amusement. "Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Juniperheart! We appreciate your enthusiasm and curiosity and welcome you as a full member of the Ghost Crew!" 

Juniperheart leaped up and down, cheering and yowling. "Juniperheart! Juniperheart! I love it!"

"I'm glad," chuckled Birchfoot with a nod. He then looked to Rockslide. "Rockslide, do you—“

"Yeah, yeah! I do! What's my name," giggled Rockslide.

Quiver’s Arrow grumbled. "Kits can't even stay focused for one solid minute!"

"It's alright," whispered Silvermoon as she pressed against her friend and kinked her tail over her back. "Kits will be be kits. One day they'll say the same thing about their kits."

Quiver’s Arrow snorted while Birchfoot continued. "Rockslide, form this moment on you shall be known as Rockslidestep! We honor your strength and pride and welcome you as a full member of the Ghost Crew!"

Rockslidestep rushed over to Juniperheart as the two kits leaped up and down. Quivering Arrow joined her kits as warmth and pride showed in her eyes for the first time since Wryly died. 

"Quivering Arrow!"

"Juniperheart!"

"Rockslidestep!"

The yowls of excitement rose up. Birchfoot purred loudly as he walked over to Swifttail. Even his eyes were shinning.

"Thank you," whispered Swifttail as he glanced at Birchfoot. "I needed this."

Birchfoot nodded slowly with his ears twitching. He then nudged Swifttail's shoulder gingerly, steering him away from the celebration. "Swifttail, we need to talk."


	113. Help Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail followed Birchfoot into the small cave that they had found themselves staying in. The two headed to the back of the den where Birchfoot sat down tiredly. He sighed heavily with his leg sprawled out in front of him. He leaned forward and started to lap at his leg. He groaned as it ached deeply. 
> 
> "You alright," Swifttail asked.
> 
> Birchfoot straightened with his back arching. "I'm old, Swifttail. I'm going to have some aches and pains, also with my leg. It is just a fact of life. Now, we have to speak about something else."

Swifttail felt the fur along his spine stand on end. "A-About what," he stammered.

"Just come with me," murmured Birchfoot urgently. He struggled to lift his hind leg and limp forward and Swifttail noticed just how old Birchfoot was getting. He was certainly doing a lot better than he had been, but that didn’t mean that he wasn't struggling to keep up with everyone else.

Swifttail followed Birchfoot into the small cave that they had found themselves staying in. The two headed to the back of the den where Birchfoot sat down tiredly. He sighed heavily with his leg sprawled out in front of him. He leaned forward and started to lap at his leg. He groaned as it ached deeply. 

"You alright," Swifttail asked.

Birchfoot straightened with his back arching. "I'm old, Swifttail. I'm going to have some aches and pains, also with my leg. It is just a fact of life. Now, we have to speak about something else."

"Like what," Swifttail pressed. This wasn't helping whatsoever. They needed to figure things out and he didn't see how standing around with Birchfoot was going to help.

Birchfoot twitched his ear. "I wanted to speak with you about your father." 

The fur along Swifttail's spine stood on end once more. He huffed out a breath as he forced her fur to lay flat. "Why do I need to speak to you about Halftial? He's dead! That should be the end of it.”

"I know, but I feel like you need to know why," chided Birchfoot gently. "Halftail was ill, Swifttail. He was very, very ill. I don't think you understand how sick he was." 

Swifttail tried not to become angry at Birchfoot. He sighed heavily. "I know that he was sick, Birchfoot. That doesn't mean that he deserved to die.”

"That's not what I said. I'm just saying that you need to understand your father's position. After all, you know that he was very ill," Birchfoot repeated. 

‘I know that he was sick! You don't have to keep reminding me that he had one paw in the grave,’ thought Swifttail bitterly. He knew that he couldn't just snap at Birchfoot. Birchfoot was just trying to help him to understand his father now that he was gone. Swifttail would've liked to believe that he knew the most about his father. Then again, there had to have been secrets that Halftail had kept from him.

"Can you just give it to me straight, Birchfoot. I don't have time to dance around it," Swifttail murmured as he thought of Ezra and Keen, still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. They had to figure out what the message that the wolves had told them meant.

Birchfoot nodded as he met Swifttail's gaze. "Halftail would've only had a few more moons, at most, to live if he wouldn't have died. I just wanted you to know what."

Shock coursed through Swifttail as he pelted forward and slammed almost into Birchfoot. The tom yelped as he fell harshly on his shoulder, looking at Swifttail in shock. "It's not true," yowled Swifttail as he started to batter at Birchfoot's ears with sheathed claws. "It's not true!"

Birchfoot lifted his hind legs and kicked them against Swifttail's chest. Swifttail yowled in surprise as he flipped forward. His head crashed against the ground and he was slightly stunned. He gasped in surprise, looking over to Birchfoot as he lifted a paw and rubbed at his jaw tenderly. Birchfoot packed quite a kick when he wanted to.

Birchfoot forced himself to his paws with his fur puffed out ever so slightly. "That is enough! I'm sorry that I said something that you didn't want to hear, Swifttail. However, it's true! Halftail was sick!" 

"I know he was sick," roared Swifttail as he almost crumpled to the ground with his claws working furiously against the ground with his teeth slightly bared as if he was in pain. "I know that he was sick! That doesn't mean that he deserved to die."

"I didn't say that. That's all that I said was that he didn't have much time left. He was in pain, Swifttail. He was in so much pain. It was unbearable and the fits were becoming worse and worse. I can't even explain what was going on inside of him. He kept so much from you. He didn't want you to worry about him. He was so, so sick. You didn't want him to live like that, did you," inquired Birchfoot as he leaned into Swifttail gently. The anger had vanished from his eyes and his fur was plastered against his body.

Swifttail lifted a paw and furiously rubbed at his eyes almost in frustration. "Did he want to die?"

Birchfoot's eyes flashed in terror. "No! Of course not! He sacrificed himself so that you, his only kit and only son, to live! I'm just saying that it might not have been a bad thing for him. Did you want him to live in pain?" 

"No, of course not," answered Swifttail truthfully. He thought about all the pain and sickness that his father had endured since he had been born. He had watched him inject himself with so much medication that it probably could've drugged a Wampa. He hadn't wanted that for his father forever. He knew that his time as a Jedi was drawing to a close. It wouldn't have been long before Halftail wouldn't have been able to walk, or preform duties that they needed. Halftail would've went crazy if that happened. Swifttail wouldn't even imagine what that would've done to his father. That probably would've killed him.

Birchfoot continued to walk over to Swifttail. He rubbed his cheek against Swifttail's shoulder to draw his attention. "Halftail was the most wonderful tom that I've ever met. We've lost a powerful and intelligent friend. That being said, I didn't want him to ever suffer. He was suffering."

Swifttail shook ever so slightly. Birchfoot continued to press against him just as Blizzardstorm rounded the corner with Snowfall right beside. Blizzardstorm explained to Snowfall about the severity of her wounds and what he would do to keep them clean. Snowfall was mostly just nodding, not really paying attention. Sometimes it was good to just let Blizzardstorm speak without interrupting him since the conversation ended quicker. 

Snowfall stopped when she saw her father and uncle. Blizzardstorm continued to speak before Snowfall lashed her tail against his flank. Blizzardstorm immediately stopped. "What, what?"

She didn't answer. Blizzardstorm opened his mouth to scent the air and he noticed what Snowfall saw. He shuffled his paws as his eyes flashed in the spark of light. "W-We can give you some space," he stammered. 

Swifttail quickly rubbed at his eyes with the back of his paw before he flicked his paw heavily. "Come here, little ones. Come over here." 

Snowfall bounded forward with Blizzardstorm trailing a little slower. Snowfall pushed her nose into her father's cheek while Swifttail purred loudly. Blizzardstorm joined in and pressed against his father's other side. Swifttail flicked his tail against Blizzardstorm's flank as he motioned for his son to come closer. Birchfoot took a shy step back with his leg trailing.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," Birchfoot murmured as he felt the familiar pull of his fur that was leading him toward sleep. Although, he doubted that sleep was what he would find.

Swifttail nodded slowly as Birchfoot started to disappear. His tail kinked over his back as he limped forward. He headed outside where he saw clusters of the team in different areas. Quivering Arrow, Juniperheart, and Rockslidestep were with Silvermoon and Adderfang, talking and actually laughing about something. It was nice to see after to Halftail's death.

"Birchfoot." 

Birchfoot almost froze. He gulped heavily before he padded forward with his tail slightly dragging behind him. He sighed heavily as he watched the sun starting to set. "What am I supposed to do, Halftail? I still need your help. Please! I need your help."

He bowed his head just a wind seemed to strike through him. Birchfoot's whiskers twitched as he rose to his paws and crept forward. He sighed heavily as he finally made his way over to a small alcove by the original den that they were staying in. His ears twitched a bit as he flicked his paw over to it. 

"Is this where you want me to go? I'm not a mind reader here! I'm just a healer," Birchfoot huffed with his nose slightly wrinkling in distain.

The wind pulled even harder at Birchfoot's fur. It almost knocked him off of his paws. Birchfoot squinted his eyes as he dragged himself forward with his underbelly nearly touching the ground. "Okay, okay! I hear you!"

He suddenly settled down in a small dip. He curled into a ball with his hind leg trailed out of the alcove. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. ‘Please, Halftail. Please help me. ‘

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birchfoot gasped as he awoke with a jolt. His claws extended from his paws as his head swiveled around. He opened his mouth to speak when the scent of grass, bark, and wind bathed his tongue. He closed it as he gulped heavily with his ears pivoting around on his head. 

"I never thought I'd see my prime healer flustered."

Birchfoot spun around, almost tripping over his lame leg. He smiled in relief at what he saw. 

There was a dark and light brown puma standing in front of him with rippling muscles, a gleaming green gaze, and not a hint of sickness clinging to his pelt. Birchfoot couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that he had seen the tom like this. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Are you just going to stand there," the puma asked. "Or are you going to greet me?" 

Birchfoot shook his head to clear it before he bounded forward. He pressed his head against Halftail's shoulder before Halftail turned to touch his nose to his friend's. "Ive missed you, Halftail!" 

Halftail purred in amusement. "I haven't been gone that long! Hardly a day," he pointed out as he puled away from his dear friend and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Birchfoot followed, although he still struggled with his limp leg. "I know!" He managed to keep up with Halftail, but it was a struggle. He had no idea how this tom picked up so much speed. Death had done him well. "It's still hard to be without you! You formed this crew and you were like a father to all of us. Loosing you was very difficult, especially for Swiftail!"

A hint of sadness passed over Halftail's face. He managed a small nod. "Yes, I know," he replied with almost a tired sigh. "But, it was my time. I wouldn't have been there much longer anyway and you know it. I just knew that it was time. Besides, I would've been lost without Kanan too." 

Birchfoot nodded. He felt the same way about Adlerleaf. When she had died, he wanted to die too. He had lost himself for a while afterwards, but things were starting to get back to normal. Then, Halftail and Kanan left. He was starting to feel like one of the oldest members of the crew. 

"Halftail, what are we supposed to do now? We're lost without you," Birchfoot fretted.

Halftail's eye softened. He walked toward Birchfoot and licked his friend comfortingly between the ears. "I'm not the one who knows the future. I can just tell you that I know how difficult that is. You just need to trust in yourself. You know where you need to be and no one else." 

Birchfoot's eyes flickered. That didn't make any sense. "What about everyone else?"

"That is for them to decide. It's for them to suffer the consequences of. That's what's important. Promise me that you'll allow everyone to find their own path, no matter where that path leads them. Everything happens for a reason," murmured Halftail in a starry voice. 

Birchfoot blinked his eyes. "I still don't—“

"Trust in your team. Allow them to find the right path. Trust in yourself," breathed Halftail as the stars in his fur seemed to spread so that he was becoming one starry creature and nothing else. His eyes seemed to glow in the light before Birchfoot felt as if claws had sunken into his flank and pulled him backwards. 

"Please, don't leave! I have to know more! This isn't helping! Halftail, please!"

Birchfoot yowled to the nothingness as he awoke in the same alcove that he had fallen asleep in. He worked his claws against the ground in frustration as he let out a low snarl. ‘That's all you got, Halftail! Why can't you help me?! Why can't you help us?!’


	114. Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning started out fairly normal. No one ate anything and barely drank anything. They were all trying to figure out what the rock meant. No one could still figure out the symbols, but they weren't giving up either. In fact, they were probably even further away from what was really happening than before. 
> 
> "I think that it—“
> 
> "What would you know?”
> 
> "At least I'm making a suggestion. You're just standing there!”

The morning started out fairly normal. No one ate anything and barely drank anything. They were all trying to figure out what the rock meant. No one could still figure out the symbols, but they weren't giving up either. In fact, they were probably even further away from what was really happening than before. 

"I think that it—“

"What would you know?”

"At least I'm making a suggestion. You're just standing there!”

Keen had almost had enough of it. He was tired of hearing everyone bicker about it. He sighed heavily as he rose to his paws stiffly. He was vaguely aware of Silvermoon following. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure exactly what. He chose to ignore her as he walked over to the top of the boulder by the field of grass and looked around.

"You alright," Silvermoon pressed as she leaped beside him before settling down. "I know that it can get a little stuffy in there with everyone arguing, but what's a family, right?" 

Keen twitched an ear. "You haven't said anything about your family," he flashed.

Silvermoon twitched one ear back, but didn't lash out at him. "That's right. I lost my family long ago. There isn't much to talk about. I was a slave before I met you. Do you want to talk about your family?" 

Keen struggled not to fluff out the fur along his spine. He forced it to lay flat before he saw the gleaming eyes in the distance. Keen rose to his paws and squared his shoulders. Silvermoon ducked ever so slightly behind him in fear. Keen smiled as he noticed Jesamane standing next to her father, Akilan. Akilan was looking straight at Keen, as if into his soul. Keen struggled not to shuffle his paws or move an inch. 

Suddenly, the rest of the crew seemed to join around them. "Are those the wolves again," inquired Rockslidestep as he leaped next to Keen and arched his back against his haunch. "Are we really going to get to ride them?"

Keen twitched on ear as he spun around to face Ezra. "What?!"

"It's alright. It's what they want, but I'm guessing you would be able to figure that out easily, huh," suggested Ezra as he came over to Keen and stroked him between the ears. Keen wasn't sure whether or not it was a jab at him or not. Best not to read too much into it.

Akilan came forward and nodded to Keen. He didn't speak, but Keen could already tell what he was thinking. Keen dipped his head as he saw another wolf that he didn't know join them. Keen glanced at him quickly before the wolf joined the rest of them. He turned just as Akilan lowered down so that someone could climb onto his back. 

"Rockslide, climb on," Keen offered as he lowered down. Rockslide wiggled his haunches before he scrambled onto Keen's back. It would be quicker to carry the ones that couldn't keep up with the wolves. In fact, Keen would feel better if he was the only one running with the wolves. "Everyone else, get on. It'll save us time."

Snowfall frowned in distain, as did Adderfang. However, Birchfoot and Swifttail nosed them over to Akilan and Ezra. The rest of the crew followed her lead, all except Zeb. Even Molis had gotten on, but Zeb seemed almost to stunned to move. He moved toward Jesamane and the male wolf that Keen didn't know. 

"H-Hi, wolfy," stammered Zeb in terror."I'm Zeb. What's your name?"

The wolf growled as Keen chuckled. "They don't speak like that to just anyone, Zeb. Just get on. You're wasting valuable time," he chided.

Zeb mocked him for a few moments before he climbed on the wolf's shoulders and back. The wolf jumped a bit and Zeb yelped in fear for being thrown. Keen almost yowled in amusement while Jesamane padded over to Keen. She brushed her fur against his and Keen relaxed against her. 

Just then, Akilan bounded forward. Reilen and Jesamane followed with the wolf that Keen didn't know picked up the pace right behind. Keen darted forward with Rockslide almost yowling in enjoyment. Loth Cats could run fairly quickly, but not as quickly as a wolf could. Keen took in the feeling of the wind through his fur that started to sear through his body. 

Eventually. Keen felt his paws start to almost pound through the ground instead of on. It was a strange feeling at fire, before it felt extremely natural. In fact, it was the most natural thing that he had ever felt in his entire life. He belonged here, with these wolves. He just wished that he didn't have to leave his family to find it.

"What's happening," yowled Juniperheart in terror with his eyes flashing. 

Keen turned to glance at him. "It's alright," reassured Keen in the calmest voice that he could muster. "Just relax. It'll all make sense in a moment.

The ground continued to rush up to meet them before Keen took one final step and disappeared into nothingness with the rest of his family at his heels. 

"You must choose your path."

"My love, I'm so proud of you."

"We can't defeat them like this! We need more of us."

"When I was your age we had thousands of Jedi protecting the world. Now, they only have us." 

"May the force be with you." 

There was a flash of light before anyone was able to open their eyes. Keen seemed least effected. He shook out his fur before he glanced over to Swifttail. The tom was spread over Jesamane's back, whimpering and churning his paws. Jesamane whimpered in fear as she glanced over at Keen. 

Keen bounded over and sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff. He threw the tom down and Swifttail yowled in surprise. His eyes flickered as he looked up at Keen. "I heard Halftial, Leafshine, Adlerleaf, and Bine! I heard them!"

Keen wasn't sure about that. He was sure that he had heart Bluefeather's voice. Then again, he didn't want to stomp on Swifttail's happiness. "Do you remember what they said?"

Swifttail thought for a moment before he gave his head a vigorous shake. "I'm afraid not," he confessed with his whiskers twitching in agitation. "I wish I could. I just can't make it out!"

"Where are we," pipped in Sabine as she pushed her way right through Swifttail and Keen. The two of them turned and followed Sabine into a small space before even more tall grasses. 

Quivering Arrow tilted her head as she clustered beside Juniperheart and Rockslidestep. "I've been here once before. I recognize these boulders. I just don't know what we could possibly need here."

"We'll figure it out," reassured Molis with a smile plastered on his face. Keen knew that he was just trying to keep everyone's spirits up on this long trek. That was usually Halftail's job. However, Halftail was no longer here. 

Ezra leaned forward as he watched the wolves start to disappear behind the rocks. Keen shot Jesamane a pleading glance to stay. She glanced back at her father as he growled before she shook her head. She followed her father with the male wolf that Keen didn't know bringing up the rear. 

"I think that we should just keep going," announced Ezra as he started forward.

Adderfang rolled his eyes as he stopped beside Snowfall. "I guess that's what we're doing. Stop trying to replace them so soon!"

"Hush," hissed Birchfoot as he bared his teeth at Adderfang. Adderfang plastered his ears against his head, but Birchfoot wasn't finished with him. "You will show respect around here, especially now! You're still learning! You will respect those that have more experience than you, understand?" 

Adderfang let out a long snort, but said nothing to the older tom. Birchfoot gave a nod in pleasure before he headed after Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon. Snowfall held back with Swifttail. Swifttail said nothing about the way that Birchfoot had spoken to his son, or the way that his son had spoken to Birchfoot. It seemed that everyone was starting to become weary.

Keen wasn't even sure how long they walked when Ezra finally halted. The rest of the team did the same. They glanced forward as they noticed a large rock structure in front of them. In fact, all it seemed to be is rock.

"Is there even anything here," asked Juniperheart as she leaned forward and tried to catch a flicker of movement. She saw nothing. "I don't see or smell anything there." 

Ezra nodded in affirmation. "I know that there's something in there that we need. We have to go there!" 

"Then Ezra, Sabine, Adderfang, and Keen will go," announced Hera as he motioned to the rest of the crew standing around. "The rest of us will keep watch and spread out. We can cover pretty good ground with the rest of us."

Keen looked to Adderfang. He wasn't sure how excited he was to actually work with the tom. Adderfang could be disrespectful and stubborn as best. He just hoped that he had the more cooperative side of Adderfang today.

"Okay, let's go," Ezra hissed as he motioned for the rest of them to follow. 

"Wait," interrupted Zeb before anyone could move.

Swifttail flattened his ears against his head in frustration. "What?" 

"You need disguises and I see the perfect opportunity."


	115. Door To A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep going," Hera finally announced. "This is why we're here. Stay as much away and unseen as possible. I'm sending Swifttail and Snowfall down to help as well. The rest of us will spread out and keep watch. If I say pull out, you pull out no questions asked. May the force be with you all."

They laid in wait as two speeders passed by with two scout troopers in tow. Keen and Molis laid in waiting since they were the two strongest. When the troopers came into view, the two jumped out.

Keen spread his wings while Molis fluffed out his fur. The speeders skidded to a halt as the troopers drew their weapons on them. Keen narrowed his eyes before Zeb, Sabine, and Swifttail emerged. 

Zeb jumped forward and knocked the troopers off the speeder while Swifttail gave them a thump on the head for good measure. He nodded as Ezra came forward and grabbed the helmet. Sabine started to change into the uniforms as well while Keen and Adderfang started to roll in the dust to make their fur as pale as possible. Adderfang had an easier time since he was smaller and his fur didn't stick out as much as Keen's did. However, Keen was determined not to sabotage this mission for them.

"We ready," asked Ezra as he shut the helmet over his face. 

Adderfang leaped on his paws while Keen gave a curt nod. He started to lead the way as the darkness started to engulf them. Keen felt right at home and it comforted him. He still wished that the wolves were beside him, though. He could practically smell Jesamane's scent beside him and longed for her to be at his side. Unfortunately, right now, that wasn't a possibility at the moment. He would have to walk this path alone. 

The four of them continued toward the camp as they walked side by side. Keen struggled to keep up with Adderfang. He did not need this young tom to ruin this. He knew that he was probably being too harsh on him. He would have to learn to get along with him if this was going to go smoothly. 

They continued to stalk forward before they headed close to the entrance of the base. Adderfang was about to spring forward when a trooper came toward them. Keen darted forward and sunk his teeth into Adderfang's scruff. Adderfang yelped before Keen thrust a paw against his face to quiet him down. 

They waited for them to pass while Ezra leaned forward. "I have no idea what this base is for," began Ezra as he turned back to Keen. "Can you smell anything?"

Keen lifted his head and let out a deep snort as something tickled his nose. "Sulfur, and something else. If I didn't know better I'd guess mining equipment. They used to be near my home for a few moons and it smelled the same way."

"Mining," echoed Sabine. "That's just strange." 

"Hey, you there!"

Keen gasped before he picked up Adderfang by the scruff and dragged him backwards. Ezra and Sabine fit in a little bit, but not him and Adderfang at all. They had to hide for the time being and the only place to hide was behind these giant stones. He tensed his muscles with Adderfang crunched under his chest and underbelly. The two stayed as still as possible. 

"What are you two doing," an elderly man snapped as he came toward Sabine and Ezra, almost pulling them away from the chunk of rock.

Ezra stared at where Keen and Adderfang had disappeared. "Hey, what are you staring at?"

Sabine pulled Ezra away. "Don't stare. You'll end up showing everyone else where they are," she urged as she pushed Ezra forward as two more troopers joined the old man. 

"These rocks are ancient structures! How could you be so foolish to touch them," exclaimed the old man.

"What's going on," hissed Adderfang from under Keen. 

Keen leaned forward and caught his gaze. "I don't know. We'll just stay here until everyone leaves. We can't be caught. We don't blend in like them."

They stayed for a while before the old man and the troopers left. Then, Keen bounded forward with Adderfang right behind. "Did we get caught," asked Keen.

Ezra shook his head. "I don't think so. Let's go," he urged as they pulled them along. 

They ducked over before Chopper took the comms. Keen leaned forward to listen through Ezra's helmet. He heard a deep and graveling voice. It sounded horrible. Keen had never heard anything like it.

"Who is that," Adderfang hissed. 

"I don't know, but they're talking about ending us," pointed out Keen in fear with his eyes flickering. "D-Does that mean that we're going back?" 

Hera sighed as she looked down to Snowfall and Swifttail, who were looking at her expectantly. She never made these decisions; Kanan or Halftail always did. Now everyone was looking to her to make the choice. 

"Hera," pressed Juniperheart as she clustered close with Rockslidestep at her side. 

Hera suddenly relaxed as she felt a friendly touch on her shoulder. She breathed heavily as she turned her head and saw nothing. She then extended a hand and stroked Swifttail between the ears. He may not look at all like his father, but he acted like him and looked like Bine. She still remembered her oldest and dearest friend who had died countless years ago.

"Keep going," Hera finally announced. "This is why we're here. Stay as much away and unseen as possible. I'm sending Swifttail and Snowfall down to help as well. The rest of us will spread out and keep watch. If I say pull out, you pull out no questions asked. May the force be with you all." 

Swifttail nodded curtly as he nudged his daughter forward. The two snowy white leopards made their way down to the rest of them. They joined up with Sabine, Ezra, Keen, and Adderfang as they watched the older man start to explain the mining process. The crew listened halfheartedly, but they were more worried about what the Empire was mining for in the Jedi temple.

Suddenly, lights flashed on and Keen had to squint to make anything out. He gasped in surprise as he stalked forward with his paws gingerly touching the ground. He gazed up at the picture on the side of the temple. It showed three figures. The one at the center was the oldest with a younger, lighter female on the other side and a darker male on the other side. It didn't make much sense of Keen, but it was intriguing nonetheless.

"Can you make any sense of this, any of you," asked Swifttail as he drew toward the drawing. 

Keen flicked his gaze over at the picture of Loth wolves in the corner. "Loth Wolves. Just like the ones that come and spend time with us. It has to mean something." 

‘Why are you here?’

"Those birds look familiar," broke in Ezra as he pointed at them. "In fact, they were in the temple with us when Ahsoka and Brook were killed. Do you remember that?" 

Swifttail nodded thoughtfully. "I believe so. What does this mean?"

Sabine kneeled down and tapped at the imagine of the rock that the wolves had brought them. "Look, all three of those hands are there," she explained as she pointed to the wall. "See that?"

"And what does that mean? I'm no Jedi, but this still doesn't make any sense," confessed Snowfall with her shake of her head.

Adderfang snorted in amusement. "I am a Jedi and this still doesn't make any sense."

"It looks like a map," Snowfall suddenly exclaimed as she leaped forward. She balanced on the rock a bit before she leaned forward with her paws pressed against the stone. "Almost like a constellation. Like a star map. Bluefeather used to show me these all the time. I just don't know what it means." 

Sabine kneeled down and rested her hand on Snowfall's shoulder. "You're right," she chided as she looked upward. "It looked like the doorways are opening and this is the map."

Ezra suddenly looked over to Swifttail. "Do you remember that temple that we went in? It needed a master and an apprentice to open it! Maybe this is the same way."

"And how are you going to do that," inquired Swifttail with his head tilted and whiskers twitching. "We don't have a master and an apprentice anymore. Both Kanan and Halftail are dead. None of us are master worthy. How do you propose we open it?"

Ezra looked beyond discouraged. He tensed his hand into a fist as he forced out a sigh. "I don't know. I just know that we have to figure this out!" 

"Well, we could try to open it," broke in Keen as he padded forward. He met Swiftail and Ezra's gazes calmly. "You know, with just the Jedi here." 

Ezra sighed. "Okay, Swifttail, Keen, Adderfang, and myself will have to figure this out. Wish us luck," he muttered as he turned to Snowfall and Sabine. "Do you two think that you can keep watch and warn us of any danger?”

"No one is more observant than me," Snowfall boasted with a puff out of her chest fur. She scrambled forward and looked around with her tail tail kinked over her back. Her gaze raked the land in front of her and prayed that her stark white pelt showed out against the pale light.

Sabine stood next to Snowfall in her uniform while they noticed the troopers stalking around.

Keen looked at the hands on the wall. "I think that we have to copy that," he pointed out with his ears shoved forward while his claws worked against the ground. "Maybe we can try that first." 

"Good idea. Keen, get your paw up to the top since you can fly; Swifttail you the right fist if you can; I'll work with this one," he explained, stepping into the roll of a leader almost naturally. He found himself speaking like Kanan and Halftail and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Keen looked around scarcely before he wiggled his haunches. He leaped up and thrust a paw against the top of the wall. He tried to straighten out his paw as much as possible as he leaned forward and pressed. He started to hold his breath as he pressed even harder and tried to use what little connection he had to the force. He was struggling to find his Jedi powers ever since Halftail died. He was hoping to summon it back through this.

Swifttail darted over to the side of the structure and reared on his hind legs. He pulled his paw into a fist and thrust it against it. ‘Please, Dad! You have to help me! You have to show me what to do!’

"Be strong, my son. Be strong."

Swifttail pressed even harder as he breathed heavily through his parted jaws. His ears flattened against his head with his whiskers twitching on his face. He started to feel an immediate peace about him. He knew that it had to be Halftail and maybe even Adlerleaf and Leafshine. 

"Hey! What's going on here!"

Swifttail was too involved to move. He flattened his ears against his head and breathed deeply. "Just a little bit longer," he begged. 

He was faintly aware of two more troopers urging Snowfall and Sabine heading away from them. He wanted to call to his daughter, but he couldn't. He had to focus. He felt how important this was.

Light shone from the display as something shifted so that everything aligned. Keen leaped back and pressed against Swifttail in surprise while Swifttail's eyes gleamed in surprise. "What's happening," Keen gasped.

Loth Wolves leaped around the bottom of the display before they darted from the display. Keen instantly knew that one of them was Akilan from his almost white pelt. He was sure that Reilen was beside him from the way that she followed her mate excitedly. Jesamane was more reckless with a few more male wolves darting around. There were plenty more wolves that Keen didn't recognize, but knew that he wanted to get to know them.

"Follow them," Ezra ordered as they darted forward.

Keen didn't need to think twice. He pelted after him with Adderfang and Swifttail following in his wake. They followed the wolves as they howled and began to run in a circle. It started to make Keen dizzy.

"Stop right there! Shoot them!"

"Dad," wailed Snowfall as she stumbled forward as a trooper kicked her. Blood dripped from her mouth as she looked at them. The troopers seemed to have them surrounded and shock pulsed through her. They couldn't get caught!

Sabine leaned forward with urgency on her face. "Go! Go!"

Ezra looked to Keen and Swifttail. Swifttail let out a breath before he tensed his shoulders. He leaped through with Keen, Adderfang, and Ezra following. Swifttail felt himself following and then everything changed.


	116. Entry To Nothingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adderfang grimaced. "W-Where are we?" 
> 
> Swifttail looked around with his ears almost flattened against his head. "That is a good question. I don't know," he confessed with a tired sigh. "Something tells me that we're not on Lothal anymore."
> 
> Ezra walked forward from Keen and nodded slowly. "Swifttail's right. We're definitely somewhere else. I'm just not sure where," he confessed with a tiny gulp.

Swifttail's paws immediately slammed hard on the ground and he let out a gasp. His head looked around madly before he caught a blur of Keen's blueish gray pelt. He looked just as shocked and slightly off balance as Swifttail himself. Besides Keen, Adderfang almost spun in circles as terror showed no his face. His whiskers were completely outright while his mouth tried to move, but no sound was coming out. 

Swifttail quickly bounded over to his son and started to nuzzle him gently. "Hey, hush, little one. It's alright. It's okay," Swifttail reassured as he lapped at his son's head hurriedly with quick strokes of his tongue. 

Adderfang grimaced. "W-Where are we?" 

Swifttail looked around with his ears almost flattened against his head. "That is a good question. I don't know," he confessed with a tired sigh. "Something tells me that we're not on Lothal anymore."

Ezra walked forward from Keen and nodded slowly. "Swifttail's right. We're definitely somewhere else. I'm just not sure where," he confessed with a tiny gulp.

Swifttail picked up the pace as his paws barely touched the ground. He then looked down to see solid space under them. There was a narrow walkway, but it was difficult to see it since his paws almost went right through it. He fluffed out his fur before he noticed that Adderfang was almost pressed against him. Swifttail couldn't help but realize that Adderfang was still a kit, despite the way that the young tom tried to convince him otherwise. 

"Dad, where are we," Adderfang repeated with his fur completely fluffed up.

Swifttail pressed as firmly against his son as he could without pushing him over. "It's alright, little one. I'm right here. Just breathe," he chided as he nodded to Keen to take the lead.

Keen did as he was told with his paws marching forward rhythmically. His ears were partially shoved forward as if he knew where he was going. "This looks a lot like Starbound, doesn't it, Swifttail?" 

"Yeah, I suppose. I just don't think that there are just stars there, right? There's a forest with their hunting grounds," Swifttail announced as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. It had been a little bit since they had walked in his dreams.

"What is this 'Starbound' that you're talking about," Ezra asked as he tried to join into the conversation. 

Keen couldn't believe that no one had told Ezra about it. Then again, it wasn't like anyone had actually spoken about their dreams until now. It seemed only fitting that they explain it to Ezra now. "Well, Starbound is where creatures of the animal variety go when they die. Some of us have been there before to talked to those that we've lost. It's quite nice." 

"Sounds nice," Ezra murmured as they came to one of the openings that showed a bird that he felt was familiar.

"Hey, that bird looks like the one that used to follow Ahsoka, right," broke in Keen as he looked up at the creature that he thought was a type of owl. "What's it doing here?"

Ezra glanced up before he shook his head. "I think this place is even more mysterious then we realized." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowfall yelped as she was thrown forward. Her claws sunk into the ground to keep her from flipping over. She shoved her ears forward with her teeth partially bared as she swung her head around. She caught sight of the old man and forced her claws to tuck back into her paws. She took a fleeting step backwards as she glanced up at Sabine. Sabine shook her head, so Snowfall reluctantly went along with it.

"Well, if it isn't Sabine Wren, the known Mandalorian. Never thought that you would be here in front of me," the man gushed before he turned his attention on Snowfall. "I don't know you." 

Snowfall shoved her ears forward in frustration. "I'm Snowfall, daughter of Swifttail and Adlerleaf," she replied smartly. She knew that her father probably wasn't as well known because he wasn't a normal Jedi, but some recognition would be nice at least some of the time. 

The man grinned and Snowfall felt a sickening feeling wash over her. "That's right. I have heard of your father. Grandfather too, huh? They call him Halftail, or did, I suppose. Always thought that that was a horrible nickname, though?"

Snowfall almost launched herself forward. The chain that they had placed around her neck stopped her. She yelped as she stumbled backwards, almost falling harshly on her flank. She straightened as she shook out her fur. "That was his name! You just don't deserve to call him by that name!" 

"That's right. The poor sap is dead, isn't he? Real shame. I hear that he was actually not a bad rebel to try and kill," he continued, feeding into the anger that Snowfall was already expressing. 

Snowfall hissed with her claws slashing against the ground in frustration. She was dragged back once more and her jaw snapped against the ground. She yelped in pain with her gaze slightly hazy and far away. 

"Hey, leave her alone," Sabine spat as she glared at the old man. She extended a hand toward Snowfall, but the chair was pulled away from Snowfall. Snowfall coughed weakly as she brought herself back to her paws with her muscles screaming in protest. Her eyes slightly narrowed while she looked to Sabine for silent help. Although, there was no help coming.

The old man leaned into her and she drew back in disgust. "If you want your friend to be left alone then I require your resistance. I hear that you have a taste of artistry. I'm sure that you wanted to investigate the cave drawings on the wall."

Sabine glanced over at Snowfall. She shook her head and Sabine turned back to him. "I don't know anything about it," she lied through clenched teeth. 

"You can lie all you want to, but lying to me isn't something that I would suggest that you do," he started before he snapped his fingers and motioned to Snowfall.

The fur along Snowfall's spine stood on end. She looked up as she saw a trooper walking toward her his gun drawn. She tensed her shoulders before she felt something slam against her face. Pain crashed through her before the entire world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, look at this," announced Keen as he drew his muzzle closer to the mirror. "I think that I see something here. Hold on."

Suddenly, the window changed as he saw the image of Ahsoka, Brook, and Darth Vader. They were all fighting in the center of the Temple that had happened years ago. Keen watched them start to tussle around, throwing each other around. Brook launched at Darth Vader and knocked one of his legs almost out from under him. He reeled back and used the force to throw her aside. She landed harshly on the ground as she shook her head to clear it. There was a dazed look in her gaze before she rose to her paws and pelted forward once more. 

This time the structure shook. Brook's blind gaze traveled upwards before she glanced over to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka," Brook yowled with her fur spiking.

"The building is going to collapse," Keen exclaimed as he pointed over to Swifttail. His paw passed through the screen and he saw that it passed right through. He suddenly wasn't even sure what was going on, but he was going to break through before anyone stopped him. 

Keen launched himself forward and sunk his teeth into Brook's scruff. Ezra leaped in and grabbed Ahsoka with Swifttail and Adderfang making sure that nothing came through. Once they were through everything turned clear again and silence took over. 

It took a while before Brook started to rouse. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times as she sprang to her paws, hissing in alarm. Her hind paw suddenly slipped off the edge and she let out a wail in terror.

"Brook," yowled Swifttail as he darted forward and wrapped his paws around her chest and hauled her forward. Brook sunk her claws into Swifttail's paws before he pulled her back onto the thick part of the walkway. "It's alright. It's okay. Just breathe. Just breathe." 

Brook let out heavy breaths while Ahsoka started to wake as well. Her gaze flashed as she looked over to Brook. "Brook!" 

Brook brightened as she bounded over to Ahsoka's side. She purred loudly as she pushed her head against Ahsoka's chest. Ahsoka stroked her and gazed at the rest of them in surprise. "Ezra? Swifttail? Keen?" Her gaze hardened as she tried to remember Adderfang's name.

"This is Adderfang, remember? My son," explained Swifttail proudly as he nodded to Adderfang with pride shinning in his gaze. "He's training to be a Jedi?"

"Really," murmured Brook in awe as she sniffed Adderfang up and down. "You've grown! So much! Great Starbound I've missed a lot."

Adderfang puffed out his chest a bit. "You should see Blizzardstorm! He's a healer, just like Birchfoot and he has a girlfriend."

Shock showed on Swifttail's face as he pelted around to glance at his son with his eyes stretched wide. "Excuse me? What are you talking about? Him and Silvermoon are just friends," he reported harshly. Now was not the time or place for this conversation, but Adderfang had brought it up.

"Don't be a fish-brain, Dad. Do you really think that he just wanted to be friends with Silvermoon. She can't keep his eyes off of him and I'm sure that Blizzardstorm would return the favor, you know, if he could," Adderfang added as he looked over to Keen. "You've noticed it too, haven't you?"

Keen shuffled his paws. "We really shouldn't talk about this now," Keen chided as he nudged Adderfang harshly. "We should probably talk about something more interesting, like how you two are here! It's been a while."

Brook sighed heavily with her claws working against the ground. "What have we missed and where are we," she answered as she opened her mouth to taste the air. There was nothing to smell and she shut her muzzle with a frustrated clamp. Her tail tip lashed and her eyes blazed as they reflected the stars that shone around them.

Swifttail hung his head almost in defeat. Grief showed on his face and Brook seemed to detect it. She drew toward Swifttail and pressed against him, her muscles tensing against her son-in-law. "What's happened, Swifttail, and where's Kanan and Halftail? I can't scent them. I can't imagine that they let you on this mission." 

A growl rolled in Adderfang's throat. "Halftail didn't let us do anything! It doesn't matter now. He's—“

"Shut your muzzle," snarled Swifttail as he turned on his son with his back arching and fur bristling. Brook ran her tail along Swifttail's spine as he let out low moan.

"They're gone," answered Ezra hollowly for his friend. "It's only been a day or so. It's still kind of painful to talk about." He motioned to Swifttail, who was barely standing against Brook.

Brook let out a low murmur as she brushed her muzzle against his cheek to try and comfort him. "What about your kits? I heard about Blizzardstorm and this Silvermoon, what about the rest of them? Leafshine? Snowfall? I know Adderfang is there."

"Snowfall is okay. She's a really good pilot," pointed out Keen before Swifttail would be forced to speak about his dead daughter. Keen's voice grew raspy as he continued. "B-But, er, Leafshine isn't here anyone."

"They've taken a lot from me," Swifttail broke in as he forced himself to stand proud, claws working against the ground. "I've lost my mother, my father, my littermates, my mate, a son, and now a daughter. I've lost more friends than I could even remember. I have no idea what is going on. I just know that it can't continue anymore." 

"What is your plan then, Swifttail," Ahsoka asked gently.

A deep sigh rolled in Swifttail's throat. "We have to end the Empire."


	117. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Open your eyes, little one. Let me see if you can focus on me," murmured the voice gently, almost like a parent. In fact, it sounded just like what Swifttail would say.
> 
> Eventually, Snowfall's eyes peeled open. A light flashed in her eyes and she pulled away as she lifted a paw and rolled her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that there was a gray tom with white splotches and deep blue eyes. He almost glanced at her before he drew away.

Snowfall felt herself slowly start to wake up as she felt something cool brush against her muzzle. She flinched away before she heard a whispering voice into her ear. It felt deep and rumbling, but Snowfall couldn't be sure. She continued to moan when she felt something nudge her shoulder.

"Open your eyes, little one. Let me see if you can focus on me," murmured the voice gently, almost like a parent. In fact, it sounded just like what Swifttail would say.

Eventually, Snowfall's eyes peeled open. A light flashed in her eyes and she pulled away as she lifted a paw and rolled her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that there was a gray tom with white splotches and deep blue eyes. He almost glanced at her before he drew away. 

"Thank the force that you're awake," broke in the tom as he walked toward the counter. He reared on his hind legs and nudged something glass. It fell and shattered, causing him to swear loudly and grab another vial of something before he walked back over to her. "My apologies. I haven't done this in a while."

Snowfall's gaze followed him as she finally met his calming gaze. "Who are you? And what is that?"

"One question at a time," the tom replied as he flicked the tip of the syringe as he drew back with his teeth sunken into the vial as he prepared to inject it into her. 

Snowfall shied away in fear. She didn't trust anyone besides Birchfoot or Blizzardstorm giving her things. "Wait! W-What is that," stammered Snowfall in terror.

The tom chuckled in amusement. "Easy, little one. It's just something to numb the pain. You were backhanded pretty good," he pointed out as he lashed his stub of a tail.

She still wasn't convinced. After all, this tom seemed ancient and he wasn't sure whether or not he had any business using these supplies. "W-Who are you?"

The tom stopped just shy of lifting the syringe. He sighed heavily before his gaze softened when he looked at her. "My name is Sablar." 

"You're Empire," Snowfall continued as Sablar pricked Snowfall right under her shoulder fur with the surging. Snowfall felt the twinge as she forced herself to relax when something was injected in. 

Sablar's whiskered twitched in amusement as he shook his head heavily. "Not exactly, little one. I was taken by the Empire when my home was destroyed on the Jedi Temple. They found out my skills as a healer, taught me more, and forced me to work here as the healer around here. That's my story. Now, how about you?"

Snowfall opened her mouth to answer before Sablar pulled the syringe from her back. Snowfall yelped in surprise as she lifted her paw to rub at it. She then paused when she saw the patience in Sablar's eyes. ‘He really wants to know. What am I supposed to say?’ Her mouth felt dry as she forced herself to at least try and answer. "Well, I'm Snowfall. I'm the granddaughter and daughter of a Jedi. I lived on the Ghost and—“

"The Ghost crew! I've heard about you. Led by that Jedi Kanan and Halftail! You think that I'm oblivious," he purred raspy as he jumped a bit on his paws in excitement. He then turned somber with a nod of respect. "I heard about the tragedy. I'm so sorry."

Snowfall shrugged. "Halftail was my grandfather. Swifttail is my father. My mother died before I was born. I'm a pilot. There isn't anything much else to say."

"I believe that there is, but that's none of my business," pointed out Sablar with a disappointed shake of his head. "Now, you are a rebel, aren't you?"

Snowfall had never called herself a rebel. She had heard her brother and her father say it numerous times. It just seemed wrong to say it. However, that disappeared almost in a moment when she was confronted about the truth of who she was.

"Yeah, I am a rebel," announced Snowfall proudly with her chest puffed out in pride and her eyes just shinning proudly. 

Sablar dipped his head to her. "Then it is truly a pleasure to meet you, Snowfall. I hope you you accomplish whatever mission you were here to do. May the force be with you." 

The door opened and Snowfall froze. She recognized one of the guards that had taken her down. She gasped in surprise as she looked back to Sablar, pleading the tom to stay with her. He was the first nice one that she'd seen in a while besides her family. She let out a yowl to him, but Sablar stood reluctantly to the spot. He flicked his muzzle over to the troopers.

They clamped the chain around her throat once more as she was pulled backwards. Snowfall felt like she was choking as she was yanked completely backwards, her paws skidding against the ground. She was reluctantly drawn forward as she longed to keep her paws where they were. She was forced forward and she gagged heavily. Snowfall was dragged forward as tears caught in her gaze.

"Sablar, don't let them take me! Please," she yowled with her mouth stretched wide to reveal her pointed teeth.

Sablar turned away as they dragged Snowfall forward. The door slammed shut and Snowfall felt, once more, very alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did they go," fretted Molis with his eyes narrowed. "They just disappeared! And they took Sabine and Snowfall. We can't just stand here!" 

There was a heavy snort of distain as Birchfoot started to pace as quickly as his body would allow. His head was lowered into his shoulders with his tail tip twitching to and fro. "We can't just wait here! It's doing no one any good!"

"Well, we can't just walk down there," reported Quivering Arrow as she spun on Birchfoot. "After all, some of us will be more noticed than others."

Horror showed on Birchfoot's face. Blizzardstorm growled as he took a step forward with his ears forward. "Excuse me? Are you saying that Birchfoot can't be discrete because of his limp? How many times have we actually been on missions with him? I can't believe that you're saying this?!"

"Hey," snapped Silvermoon as she took a step forward and separated the three quarreling cats. "This isn't helping anyone! They're still lost and you three are still bickering. Knock it off." 

Eventually, Blizzardstorm drew back with a twitch of his ear in frustration. He muttered something that Silvermoon couldn't catch before he slunk back against Rockslidestep. He whispered something comfortingly to Blizzardstorm and Blizzardstorm nodded back. Silvermoon looked to Quivering Arrow. 

"Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm are as apart of this as anyone, but I do understand your concern. How about Hera, Zeb, Molis, Chopper and Juniperheart go down there? The rest of us will stay here and watch your backs," explained Silvermoon with her gaze sweeping all around. 

"That's a great idea, Silvermoon," chided Hera as she stroked Silvermoon between the ears. "Alright, let's get down there."

Zeb started forward with Molis right at his side. Juniperheart jumped in excitement, but she stayed closer to Hera and Chopper. Silvermoon and Rockslidestep watched them go while Blizzardstorm was still glaring smugly at Quivering Arrow. Birchfoot looked a little cold to her as well, but that was for Silvermoon to figure out.

Juniperheart started forward and prayed that her pelt was as disguised as Molis's was in the dark light. You could hardly see him. "Are we going to attack," she asked hopefully. 

Molis snorted in disbelief. "Are you crazy?! We're not going to attack. We're just going to observe, see where we can help," he explained to her gently as he plastered his fur against his muscular frame.

The group ducked behind a bunker and watched the troopers walk back and forth. Molis narrowed his eyes. "I can't see where they might have taken her." 

"They're bound to show up," argued Hera as she leaned forward. "Let's just hope that they're alright, wherever they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Brook, I can't believe that you're alive," croaked Adderfang excitedly. 

Brook looked over to Ahsoka before Ahsoka leaned forward and met Swiftatil's gaze. "I'm so sorry about your father, Swifttail, but how are we going to end the Empire?”

Swiftatil drew back with a sigh. "I don't know. I just known that we can't stand here and do nothing," he growled in frustration with his teeth slightly bared. "It'll tear me up to do nothing."

"I know, Swifttail. What's done is done. We can't change it," pointed out Brook gently as she leaned forward and touched her nose to Swifttail's nose, trying to comfort him.

Ezra shook his head. "What if we can? What if we could change it," he suggested as his eyes widened in wonder.

Swiftatil's whiskers twitched while Keen lifted his head to face Ezra. He knew what it was like to loose everyone close to him. All of his family was gone, and the one that he would've chosen as a mate. "Ezra, you can't—“

"Think about it! We saved Ahsoka and Brook! We can do the same," pleaded Ezra while Swifttail stood up excitedly. He seemed the most eager while the rest of them still seemed pretty out of it. In fact, Brook and Ahsoka looked very opposed to the idea.

"Does this mean that you can bring Leafshine back," begged Adderfang with round eyes. He suddenly gasped as he turned once more. "Or mom?" 

"Adlerleaf," murmured Swifttail in recognition. He could never forget about her, but he had been grieving so much for his father that Adlerleaf had slipped his mind. "Adlerleaf."

Suddenly, Ezra bolted. He was so fast that Swifttail almost missed him. Brook let out a screech before she pelted after him. "Ezra, wait! Where are you going?!" 

"To find them," Ezra called over his shoulder.

Adderfang and Swifttail exchanged a glance before they followed in suit. Ahsoka and Keen brought up the rear as they struggled to follow them. Swifttail was most worried about Brook. She was blind and he didn't need her to slip off of the walkway once more. After all, he had no idea what happened when you fell off the platform. It looked like complete space and she might be lost forever, again.

Ezra stopped at the crossroads of the road with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Brook skidded to a halt beside him and leaned against him. "Ezra, what are you doing," she asked with no hint of tiredness in her voice at all. In fact, it looked like she had never even moved.

"I have to find them," Ezra croaked as he looked around wildly. He started to spin madly while Brook and Swifttail tried to stop him from falling off the edge. 

Ahsoka shook her head once she approached with Keen and Adderfang. "There's nothing that you can do, Ezra. They're gone."

"No, they're not," Ezra snapped at her as he took off in yet another direction.

Swifttail huffed in frustration as he reluctantly pelted off after him. He would followed Ezra to the ends of the worlds, especially if that meant that he could be with his father, mate, or daughter again. He would do anything to be with them and he was sure that everyone else agreed. 

Ezra came up on another door as the imagine of Halftail and Kanan trying to force back the first showed. Swifttail gasped as he drew forward slowly. He felt his heart ache in his chest and his throat seemed to close. He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear ran down the side of his face and onto his muzzle. It was horrible to see him stand like that, defending all of them. He had sacrificed himself to save everyone, including Swifttail. 

"He's sick," croaked Keen. 

"What," asked Swifttail as he turned to glance at Keen. "W-What are you t-talking about?"

Keen dipped his head as he padded over to Swifttail. He looked at Halftail intently. "He was sick, Swifttail. Can't you see? His fits were getting worse. He was becoming weaker and weaker, sicker and sicker. I don't think that it would've been long before he would've died. You heard Birchfoot, he was so sick! You can't pull him back just to have him die. He was in pain, wasn't he? You know it and I know it. Please, Swifttail."

Swifttail thought about all the times that he'd watch his father have those fits, those seizures. It had torn his heart in two to watch them. He had always wished to be able to take that pain away from his father. Now, he had no pain. There was no pain in Starbound. How could he bring his father back under those conditions?

"Swifttail, let him go," murmured Keen thoughtfully. 

Swifttail drew back and nearly collapsed against Keen in grief. Adderfang and Brook clustered around him while Ahsoka and Ezra continued to watch Kanan and Halftail in front of them. They were fighting to save them, Swifttail could tell. He recalled the look on Halftail's face as he pushed Swifttail pain. It was almost peace. 

"Alright," Swifttail announced as he lowered his head. He stole a glance upward at his father and a small smile showed on his face. His father had been ready to go. It was about time that Swifttail let him.

"You did the right thing," Brook whispered gently as she nosed Swifttail's cheek with her nose, just like her father used to. It must be a thing that parents just knew how to do to comfort their kits.

Swifttail stood rigid for a while before Ezra turned away from the door as well. Swifttail followed and slumped against Ezra's leg. "What you did was very brave," Ahsoka began. "I know that it's hard, but I commend you for it. Sometimes you can't save your masters. You couldn’t save yours, and I couldn't save mine."

"Sometimes I just wish that things were like how they were before," whimpered Ezra in sadness.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Swifttail.

Adderfan'g gaze flickered in hurt. "B-But, what about us?! We're only here because of choices that you made. Did you not want to have me, or Blizzardstorm, or Leafshine, or Snowfall?" 

That seemed to break Swifttail out of his own mind. He drew toward his son and touched his nose to his. "Of course not, little one. I never would change anything about it, I promise. I love you and your littermates more than I can ever explain. I didn't mean that."

Adderfang nodded. "I know. You miss mom, Leafshine, and Halftail. We do too. We just have each other now. We have to look after each other."

"That's right," agreed Keen proudly as he puffed out his chest. "And now we found Ahsoka and Brook! We can take them back with us. Everyone will be so excited to see you guys again!"

Brook and Ahsoak exchanged a meaningful glance, even though Brook couldn't see. "I don't think that's a good idea," argued Brook with a grave shake of her head.

"Wait, what," began Swifttail before the structure started to almost shake under their paws.

Keen leaped forward and spread out his paws. "We have to go. Everything is getting unstable. I just don't know which way is our door," he confessed. 

Everyone started to glance around to look for a way out. However, before they could, a voice boomed from the end of one of the doors behind them.

"Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, Swifttail, Keen, and Adderfang. I've been waiting."


	118. Hope And Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See anything," Juniperheart asked as she watched Hera work on the ship. She was ducked under it while the rest of the crew took guard.
> 
> Hera grumbled. "I'm going as fast as I can. It would really help if Snowfall was with me," she muttered before her gaze met Juniperheart's worried eyes. Juniperheart looked beyond scared, so Hera quickly rephrased herself. "We'll get her back, Juniperheart. You don't have to worry." 
> 
> Juniperheart drew back with her mouth tensed in a thin line. She glanced up at Molis and Zeb as they joined her. "We'll pick up the rest of them after we save Sabine and Snowfall," Molis told Juniperheart as if that would be her next question. 
> 
> Juniperheart clamped her mouth shut firmly as her paws took her besides Chopper. His satellite was swiveling around and the constantly hum of it was enough to put her slightly at east. ‘Please let everyone be alright.’

"See anything," Juniperheart asked as she watched Hera work on the ship. She was ducked under it while the rest of the crew took guard.

Hera grumbled. "I'm going as fast as I can. It would really help if Snowfall was with me," she muttered before her gaze met Juniperheart's worried eyes. Juniperheart looked beyond scared, so Hera quickly rephrased herself. "We'll get her back, Juniperheart. You don't have to worry." 

Juniperheart drew back with her mouth tensed in a thin line. She glanced up at Molis and Zeb as they joined her. "We'll pick up the rest of them after we save Sabine and Snowfall," Molis told Juniperheart as if that would be her next question. 

Juniperheart clamped her mouth shut firmly as her paws took her besides Chopper. His satellite was swiveling around and the constantly hum of it was enough to put her slightly at east. ‘Please let everyone be alright.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snowfall sagged against the chair with her breath coming in almost ragged gasps. Sabine glanced over to her, but Snowfall flicked her paw almost dismissively, her body slumped. Whatever Sablar had given her was starting to tamper off. She sighed heavily with her shoulders tensing. 

"What do you see," the old man continued as he nodded to the other trooper. "Looks like we could continue the mistreatment of your friend, if you so wish. Just say the word."

Sabine leaped to her feet and shook her head. "Leave her be!" Her voice grew quieter as she continued. "I-I'll help you," she added as she walked up to the drawing that had been on the side of the Temple. Things appeared to have changed; they just weren't sure how or why now.

Snowfall glanced up at it questioningly as she saw that the hands had shifted. She started forward before he neck was yanked back. She hissed heavily as she continued to haul herself forward. "I can help," she exclaimed as she began to gag. "I just need to get out of here." 

"I can use her help," explained Sabine as she nodded over to Snowfall. "Come on."

One of the troopers reluctantly kneeled down and unhooked the chains around Snowfall's neck. Snowfall broke forward with a look of relief on her face. She bounded forward and stumbled beside Sabine, shaking out her fur. She gazed up at the painting through almost narrowed eyes. She couldn't tell anything else different about it, but it certainly wasn't something she was going to announce. She had to stall this man. She didn't need to add anything, not really, just see how much this man knew about it.

"It seems like the daughter can open the door and the son can close it," explained the older man as he seemed to move his hands almost in a circular motion. "I just can't figure out why or—“ 

Suddenly, everything started to tilt. Snowfall let out a long purr before she leaped forward and sunk her teeth into the old man's leg. The old man screamed with Snowfall spatting out his blood from her mouth, tongue recoiling at the taste. "See ya later," she taunted as she pelted off after Sabine as the structure continued to tilt so that it was almost completely standing on its side.

Sabine leaped for the door with Snowfall right behind. Her paws barely touched the ground as she continued to fall down the tilted highway as if she as flying. She then realized how Keen and Bluefeather used to feel.

They rolled out of the compound and Snowfall collapsed against the ground heavily. She coughed painfully as she struggled to bring herself back to her paws. She then felt someone press against her and she yelped in surprise when she found out that it was Molis. 

"It's alright," chided Molis gently as he picked up Snowfall by the scruff and helped her to her paws. "Come on, we have to move, now!" 

Snowfall forced her paws under her as she pelted forward without any real direction. After all, she was truly struggling to get her breath into her lungs. Eventually, she managed to dart forward with Molis giving her small steers with the tip of his muzzle. She looked around madly as she saw explosions going around.

"What's happening," cried Snowfall. "Where's my dad?" 

"He went in the door and never came out. If he doesn't hurry, we'll have to leave without him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-Who's that," stammered Adderfang as he lowered into a crouch and tried to hide behind his father. Adderfang was rapidly growing and he was almost bigger than his father, so Swifttail offered him little to no protection.

Swifttail narrowed his eyes. "I don't—“

The wrinkly man in the black cloak started to speak in a language that Swifttail didn't recognize. He tried to ignore it as he watched him intently. There was something strange, yet familiar about him. He couldn't exactly make it out. He just knew that he had to protect his son and his friends.

Suddenly, the blue fire that was in front of the man seemed to be ignited forward. It started toward them and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise as it shot toward them. Swifttail launched himself forward besides Brook and Ahsoka as she used the force to try and push it backwards. It was so powerful that it nearly knocked Swifttail off his paws. There was no way that he could keep himself upright forever.

"We can't hold it," Ahsoka hissed. 

Ezra, Adderfang, and Keen all turned around sharply and used their force skills as well. That caused the fire to retreat for a moment before they all could turn and head that way once more. Swifttail made sure that everyone was in front of him, but Adderafng started to lag behind with Ezra. 

The fire scorched forward once more before a chain extended and wrapped around Adderfang's and Ezra's hind legs. Adderfang's chest slammed against the ground and he let out a yowl of pain. "Dad! Dad!" 

Swifttail slammed his paws into the ground as he sprang over to Adderfang. Brook and Ahsoka rushed over to Ezra while Swifttail lowered down to Adderfang. Swifttail pulled out his lightsaber and cut the rope from Adderfang's leg. Adderfang sagged forward against Swifttail with his head pressed against his chest as he breathed loudly through his open mouth.

Ahsoka did the same thing to Ezra. Swifttail heard the old man screech while Keen pushed his head against Ezra's shoulder to force him to his feet. "Move, move!" 

"Adderfang! One day, I will see you again one day. Mark my words," he called.

Adderfang seemed horrified, much more horrified than Swifttail had ever seen his son be before. Swifttail tried to ignore it as he continued to nudge Adderfang forward. He had to force Adderfang to focus on him and running, not on whoever that man was and whatever he had to say. They had to get out of here. That was all that mattered. 

The blue fire scorched toward them again. Adderfang slightly stumbled before Brook pushed him forward heavily. "Go! We'll split up, lead them away from you." 

Everything in Swifttail's being told him to refuse. Yet, he somehow knew that this was supposed he had to do. Everything seemed to function in silence before Brook brushed her flank against Swifttail's once more. She then veered off with Ahsoka and leaped into a black mirror with only the tip of her tail reminding Swifttail what had happened.

Keen thrust his head against Swifttail's haunch to keep him moving. "Go!"

The reached the end of the door, in fact the door that they had just vanished into. Swifttail felt wind rush over him before a sparkling white light seemed to take him.


	119. What To Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook twitched her ear. "Now what? We can't just stay here?"
> 
> Ahsoka glanced up at the owl as it flew toward them. It landed on Ahsoka's arm and looked over to Brook. "I know what to do," Ahsoka announced carefully. "It's time to come out of hiding."

Brook's paws connected with the ground and it jolted through her entire body. She crashed against the ground with her shoulder almost shoved against the ground. She coughed as the dust from the rubble around her started to irritate her lungs. She head lifted with her blind eyes narrowed to slits. 

"Ahsoka," she rasped since she couldn't scent or hear her friend.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her fur. "Hey, it's alright," whispered Ahsoka gently as she drew Brook toward her. She ran her fingers through Brook's dusty fur and Brook forced her body to relax in Ahsoka's grip.

"Where are we," Brook asked as her head swiveled around. She bet that even if she could see, she still couldn't tell where they were.

Ahsoka matched Brook's movements carefully. "I believe we are in the Jedi Temple where we saw Anakin again. Not too much time seems to have passed," she answered slowly. 

Brook twitched her ear. "Now what? We can't just stay here?"

Ahsoka glanced up at the owl as it flew toward them. It landed on Ahsoka's arm and looked over to Brook. "I know what to do," Ahsoka announced carefully. "It's time to come out of hiding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail's body slammed into the ground and he yowled when he noticed that Snowfall's white pelt had just flashed in front of his vision. Swifttail almost flipped completely over as he sprang back to his paws with his gaze raking the atmosphere around him madly. 

"Dad," wailed Snowfall as she bounded over to Swifttail and brushed her cheek against her father's. "Thank the force that you're alright!"

Nothing seemed to process in Swifttail's mind. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. His eyes struggled to adjust to the light as he swiveled his head back and forth. "What? How? When?"

Hera cut him off as she almost picked up Keen and forced him forward. "We have to go! We can't stay here."

"Wait! We have to close the door," Ezra called as he helped Adderfang to his shaky paws. "Come on!"

Keen huffed with his flanks almost heaving with every breath. "Can we ever be done with running? Seriously, we run absolutely everywhere." 

"Keen, just run," howled Juniperheart as she passed him easily.

Keen swore under his breath as he gave his flank a massive shove and took after them. He almost slammed into Molis as he slowed down heavily, right in front of the portal. Keen looked at it as he saw the son with his closed fist almost facing the father, asking when it was time.

"Keen!" 

Keen turned to Ezra as he reared on his hind legs and allowed Ezra to climb him. He felt sharp claws dig into his haunches and he yelped when he realized that it was Swifttail. "Can you do it," he called.

"Almost," called Ezra as he reached forward, almost slipping from Keen's back.

Swifttail huffed in exasperation as he darted forward. He scaled Keen's back almost immediately and up Ezra's as well. He skidded to a halt at the door and lifted a paw against it. He curled it into a fist as he felt the door shift as well as something in his mind. It was as if his body was shutting down and he wasn't even sure why.

Keen caught Swifttail just as Ezra collapsed into Zeb's arms. Keen nosed Swifttail's cheek madly. "Swifttail, get up," he pleaded hollowly in worry. 

Swifttail didn't so much as stir. Keen swore loudly as he sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff. With Juniperheart's and Snowfall's help, he was able to hoist Swifttails onto his back. He made sure that Swifttail didn't sway as he watched a giant ramming vehicle come toward them. 

Keen's ears twitched when he heard Chopper's whirling sounds of glee. Keen bunched his muscles as he felt Snowfall and Molis on either side of him, making sure that he didn't move from side to side.

Keen leaped onto the moving vehicle while he lifted his wings to make sure that Swifttail didn't slide off. He puffed out his chest in relief before he continued forward with his paws almost snapping against the ground. He skidded to a halt while Snowfall and Molis sailed in after him.

Snowfall pulled Swifttail from his back and started to lap at her father’s thick pelt at his shoulder. "Wake up, Dad. Come on, wake up," she almost yowled in his face. 

Keen draped a wing over Snowfall comfortingly. "I'm sure that he'll be fine," he chided gently. "One moment he was standing there and the next minute he fell."

"I know," Snowfall whimpered as the rest of the group headed in. Zeb set Ezra next to Swifttail and Keen was sure that he saw Ezra almost turn into the unconscious tom. "But, I'm just worried about him. What if he starts having fits just like Halftail?! What if they're hereditary? What if—“

"It's alright," broke in Molis before Snowfall could continue. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

The entire vehicle started to shake and Keen immediately collapsed with Snowfall on top of him. They rushed to their feet in a scramble of limbs and tails.

"Help!"

Keen heard the cry from Silvermoon. He darted to the entrance of the vehicle and saw the rest of the crew starting to race forward, trying to keep up with the structure. He noticed Rockslide and Birchfoot falling behind. Birchfoot's limp was clearly slowing him down and Rockslide's legs were just too stubby to actually hold him. 

Keen leaped from the vehicle with Hera screaming at him from behind. He landed on the ground and struggled to force his paws forward. He jogged over to Birchfoot and immediately scooped him up and threw him on his back. He picked up Rockslide by the scruff as he passed. The blood roared in his ears as his paws pounded against the ground. His pads were on fire and he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"Run! Keep running," called Snowfall as she peeked her head out of the door. Her eyes were round like moons while her breath came in shallow gasps. 

Keen used the anger that he felt burning inside him because of the Empire to fuel him. His paws barely touched the ground as he continued to steer everyone else, who was in front of him, to move. Blizzardstorm, despite being blind, seemed to be managing pretty good. They made their way to the vehicle and Blizzardstorm leaped. He came up slightly short, but Molis was there to haul him in to make up the difference. Silvermoon was next, followed by Quivering Arrow. Keen tossed Rockslide in next before he jumped in with Birchfoot. Birchfoot fell from his shoulders and almost fell right on Swiffttail's unconscious form.

"What's wrong with him," Birchfoot gasped as he stretched out a paw and rested it on Swifttail's flank. It rose and fell slowly, signaling that he was, indeed, still alive. 

"You're the healer," flashed Adderfang with his ears flattened against his head.

Molis spun on Adderfang with his teeth slightly bared. "Adderfang! Show some respect to Birchfoot," he ordered sternly.

"Now is not the time to argue," Sabine called over her shoulder as she and Snowfall tried to steer the vehicle out of the rapidly falling canyon. Rocks were falling everywhere and the only path that they had to escape was extremely narrow. 

The ground seemed to shake under them and Keen extended a wing and thrust it over Swifttail to keep him from moving. "Come on, Swifttail. We kind of need you for this," Keen whispered. 

He had a feeling that he had to be in the paws of StarBound in this moment, perhaps even with Halftail. He forced himself to look away as he pushed that thought from his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand as he tired to keep Swifttail from being jostled around. After all, this was one ride that they couldn't just step off. They would have to wait and see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up. You must wake up. You're not done here, yet. You're not finished yet. Until you are, you must stay where you are. Now, wake up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swifttail awoke with a gasp as if he was unable to breathe. His claws unsheathed and he heard a yelp when he sunk them into something fleshy. He shook his head to clear it as he realized that he had just sunk his claws into Ezra.

"Oops, sorry," rasped Swifttail. His throat felt raw, as if he hadn't spoken in years. He struggled to clear his throat with his eyes adjusting to the lack of light whenever he was. In fact, he had no idea. 

Ezra shifted from besides Swifttail and moaned. "Where are we," he asked.

Swifttail chuckled in amusement. He stretched out his paws as he tried to rise to his paws slowly. "I was just about to ask you that," he replied with his head tilting.

"You're awake," exclaimed a voice from the corner of the room. Swifttail turned just in time to see Birchfoot lopping over toward them. "I was just about to try and wake you myself. Just thank Blizzardstorm that no one tried to dump any water on either of you."

"Where are we," Ezra repeated, his face stoic and tired. He didn't seem to enjoy Birchfoot attempt at a joke.

Birchfoot looked around in surprise. "A tank or something similar I think. It's certainly a little tight, but once we stopped Quivering Arrow and Snowfall took Rockslide and Juniperheart outside to stretch their legs. Hera is out there too and so is Adderfang, Silvermoon, and Keen. They're practicing some battle moves while Silvermoon and Blizzardstorm are napping. Everyone else, I have no idea." 

Swifttail's mind was reeling as he tried to make sense of all of it. It wasn't like for everyone to venture off, but things were certainly different. They didn't have Halftail's stern personality to keep them all in line. 

"So, where are we," rasped Ezra as he sat up beside Swifttail with his head in his hands. He sighed loudly as he ran his fingers through his short hair. 

Swifttail brushed against him as Birchfoot met Ezra's gaze. "I'm not sure, but how about you two see for yourselves? It's quite beautiful out there and I'm pretty sure that stretching your legs will do you some good."

Ezra rose to his feet as Swifttail did the same. Swifttail's entire body ached as he tensed and relaxed his muscles. Everything just seemed so strange to him. He wanted nothing more than to rest and take a nap. Yet, he had a feeling that he had to be outside and seeing if everyone was alright. 

He followed Birchfoot out of the tank and onto the almost sandy ground in front of them. Swifttail worked his paws against the ground softly before he heard Keen's voice. 

"A pounce is only as good as the haunches behind it. You need to get ready to leap and don't overestimate yourself. If you can't jump far, that's fine," Keen began as he lowered into a crouch with his tail tucked between his legs and claws curled into the ground. "So, just prepare and then, leap!"

Keen jumped into the air as his paws slammed into the ground a few paces away. He lifted his head and turned to Juniperheart and Rockslidestep, who were staring wide eyed at him in awe. Keen slightly blushed as he forced his fur to lay flat under their excited gaze. "Can we try," asked Juniperheart hopefully. 

Keen snorted as he padded over to them while Quivering Arrow and Adderfang watched a few steps away. "Of course! Just remember what I showed you. Hunting is just as important as fighting. You can't overlook any of this, got it?"

Juniperheart nodded slowly while Rockslidestep dropped into a crouch. Keen snorted in amusement as he lifted a paw and rested it on Rockslidestep's back. "Lower. Lower! Are you trying to show the entire galaxy your haunches?"

Rockslidestep blushed as he continued to sink down so that his entire body was even and his muscles tensed. "Good, good. Now, leap!"

Swifttail watched a moment more before he felt Ezra leave his side. Swifttail tilted his head in surprise as he forced his paws forward. The two of them headed up to Hera. She was facing forward and looked almost detached from the world. Swifttail could just imagine Bluefeather sitting beside her. He was quick to chase the thought away. ‘We've lost so many friends. How can we bare to loose anymore?’

"Hera," Ezra began gently.

Hera turned and forced a tiny smile. "I'm so glad that you two are alright. How are you feeling?"

"We're fine," answered Swifttail curtly. "How are you?" 

Hera looked down at the ground. Swifttail followed her gaze and nearly gasped when he saw a seal on the ground. The fur along his spine stood on end. "T-The—“

"The Jedi Temple," Ezra finished as he glanced at it. "We're here?"

"Who would've thought," Hera whispered with a nervous chuckle at the end. She then frowned as she looked to Ezra. "He's really gone, isn't he? Both of them?"

Ezra nodded. "I'm afraid so," he confessed as he saw Swifttail pull his paws closer together under him. Tears stung at Swifttail's eyes as he heard the truth actually spoken aloud. Halftail and Kanan weren't coming back, no matter how much they wished that they were.

Hera nodded as she swallowed thickly. "They would be so proud of both of you," she murmured with a smile on her face as she rested a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "You've made everyone so proud of you." 

With that, she turned and headed toward the tank. Swifttail thought about following her, but he didn't care to be cooped up much more. It was bad enough that he felt like whatever they did was always for nothing. They weren't getting a pawhold no matter what they tried.

Suddenly, Swifttail heard a howl from across the small plain, on a slight mountain. Swifttail narrowed his gaze when he noticed that he recognized that wolf. It was the lead wolf that Keen was always talking about. 

Speaking of Keen, Swifttail heard Keen's howl rise up. His head lifted and tilted back with his shoulders tensing. Swifttail watched him before Keen romped forward and looked over at the wolf.

"Who's that," Swifttail asked.

"Akilan," Keen answered as he wagged his tail. "I think that he's trying to tell us something, but I can't be sure."

Ezra crossed his arms over his body in frustration. "Can't you just speak to him, Keen? That would make things so much easier," he pointed out.

"It does't work that way! I have to wait for him to talk to me. I can't just seek him out and demand that he talks to me." Keen shook his head vigorously. "We just have to wait until they want to seek us out. We need to be patient." 

"Patient," grumbled Swifttail with an irritable twitch of his tail tip. "I'm done with being patient. Being patient doesn't get us anywhere! We just need to get this finished with!"

"And what do you propose," Ezra asked.

Agitation made the fur along Swifttail's spine stand on end. His lip curled as he sighed heavily. "I don't know! But, I feel like all of this will finally come to an end."


	120. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Juniperheart and I had a bet to see if you were asleep or not. I guess you weren't," Rockslidestep answered as he leaped from Swifttail's shoulders. He licked a paw and draped it over each of his ears in turn.
> 
> Swifttail smiled. These two kits seemed to lighten up life around here. They were an asset as well. Adderfang, Snowfall, and Silvermoon were constantly teaching these kits how to hunt and how to fight. Even Quivering Arrow seemed to be pulling her weight. She was always the first to volunteer for anything, especially when someone was spending time with her kits and it gave her more free time. She was constantly trying to sharpen her skills, just like her kits.

Swifttail curled into a ball with his tail tucked around his paws. He pulled himself almost close into himself as a deep sigh escaped him. His eyes were slightly narrowed, but he certainly wasn't asleep. He just didn't feel the urge to get up and do anything. He needed something to pull him from this.

He suddenly felt something slam against his shoulders. He grunted as he rolled aside and forced a smile when he saw Rockslidestep. "What are you doing," he asked. 

"Juniperheart and I had a bet to see if you were asleep or not. I guess you weren't," Rockslidestep answered as he leaped from Swifttail's shoulders. He licked a paw and draped it over each of his ears in turn.

Swifttail smiled. These two kits seemed to lighten up life around here. They were an asset as well. Adderfang, Snowfall, and Silvermoon were constantly teaching these kits how to hunt and how to fight. Even Quivering Arrow seemed to be pulling her weight. She was always the first to volunteer for anything, especially when someone was spending time with her kits and it gave her more free time. She was constantly trying to sharpen her skills, just like her kits. 

"Why don't you two find Silvermoon and ask her to teach you two some hunting techniques for blind fighting," Swifttail suggested as he weakly pawed at Rockslidestep's flank. 

Rockslidestep sighed heavily as he pounded over to Juniperheart as he whispered something in her ear that Swifttail couldn't hear. He watched the two of them head the other direction and Swifttail rocked back so that his head rested back on his paws. He yawned heavily with his teeth showing.

"Swifttail!" 

Swifttail turned as he turned and saw his daughter heading toward him. Snowfall's white pelt gleamed as she bounded over to her father. "Dad!"

"Yes, Snowfall," Swifttail called as she bounded over to him and skidded to a halt. 

"Ezra is looking for you, says it's important," Snowfall replied as she pushed her head against Swifttail's shoulder. 

Swifttail stayed where he was for a moment before he forced himself to his paws. He almost stumbled as Snowfall followed right behind. They both padded forward before Swifttail caught up with Ezra. He was just sitting on a rock almost like Swifttail had been. Except, Ezra looked like he was actually trying to concentrate on something." 

"Leave us," ordered Swifttail sternly to Snowfall. Snowfall seemed reluctant, but she nodded. She turned and scampered forward with her paws barely touching the ground. Swifttail was fairly certain that she might try to figure out from Blizzardstorm what was going on, but Swifttail didn't even know. All he knew was that they were all going in almost slow motion trying to figure this stuff out. They couldn't wait much longer to attack or they'd loose their window.

Swifttail came up to Ezra and sat down heavily beside him. "You summoned me."

"Summoned you," inquired Ezra with a soft smile as the wind blew his hair slightly on his head. "So formal. You could've just said that I was looking for you." 

Swifttail tensed his jaw as he shrugged. "Alright then, why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to see where your head was at. You've been a little on edge since Hera, Adderfang, and Molis left for reinforcements," pointed out Ezra as he gazed out across the meadow. "Have you seen anything from your StarBound or whatever? Anything about Halftail?" 

"I wish, but no," sighed Swifttail with his head bowed. He had been hoping for a vision from his father. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened. He wasn't sure if he had done something to upset his father or not, but he did know that something felt different. Sleep was just sleep, yet he always woke up tired.

Ezra pulled his knees up to his chest and yawned. "Maybe something else is supposed to happen," he argued as he ran his fingers through Swifttail's fur. "We should probably talk to Keen." 

"Is that because he has a connection with those wolves? We don't even know what they are and Keen wants to stay with them for the rest of his life. That doesn't bother you whatsoever," questioned Swifttail curtly. He had grown to accept that Keen would be living with the wolves when this was all over, but he still didn't like it. He had grown used to having him always at his side. Keen was like the littermate that Swifttail had never known. It was all about to change and Swifttail wasn't going to care much for that.

Ezra rose to his feet as he motioned for Swifttail to follow. "Come on. Let's find Keen. He probably knows what's going on with them." 

Swifttail reluctantly followed with his paws thumping heavily on the ground. He passed Juniperheart, Rockslidestep, and Silvermoon practicing their battle moves. Blizzardstorm was a few paces away with his head rested on his paws. 

They continued on before Swifttail caught sight of Keen sitting with Quivering Arrow. They were speaking with their heads bowed together, but Keen instantly stopped when Swifttail approached. His ears twitched as Quivering Arrow took a step back with her tail curling delicately behind her as she padded forward. 

"What was that about," Swifttail asked suspiciously.

Keen fluffed out his fur. "Nothing! What are you two doing," he asked with his gaze traveling up to Swifttail. He clearly didn't want to make eye contact with Swifttail. 

"We were wondering if you heard anything more about the wolves," Ezra asked hopefully. Swifttail would never understand his connection to the wolves, but he did know that if anyone would know their whereabouts, it would be Keen.

Keen thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I haven't seen them and they haven't walked in my dreams. How about you two?"

"Nothing," Ezra answered in frustration with his fist slightly curling. 

Swifttail opened his mouth to suggest they actually look for the wolves when Sabine rushed forward. "Hey, guys! Come here," she called hopefully. 

Swifttail thought for a moment before he bounded forward with Keen and Ezra right behind. They started to slow as Ezra came over to Sabine. "What is this about?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she replied before they slowed when the sound of howling sounded once more.

They all turned and Keen almost leaped forward when he saw Jesamane standing beside her parents. Akilan was in the lead while Reilen was behind with her fur flowing in the wind. They continued to howl for a few moments before they turned and rushed the other direction.

"Wait," Keen begged breathlessly with round eyes. "Don't go!" 

"What's up with them," Sabine asked as she faced Ezra. "One minute they're here trying to help us, the next minute they won't come anywhere near us. I thought you and Keen had some kind of connection to them."

"Only when they want to," Ezra answered with a long sigh. 

Keen nodded in agreement. "Ezra's right. They can have a strong connection with us, but only when they want to. What they want is starting to get a little hard to decipher."

"Don't we have bigger problems than what the wolves think," Swifttail interrupted as he led them to where he saw a hologram of Hera. He noticed that the rest of the crew that wasn't with Hera already waiting around to hear what she had to say.

As they approached, she turned around to face them. "There you are. I've located the rebels here, including Hando."

"Hando," echoed Snowfall with a cross flick of her tail. "Like he's ever done anything good for us. Why in force name would he help us now?" 

"I'm guessing it would have something to do with the profit," Zeb answered, sounding just as turned off by the idea that Snowfall was.

Ezra waved his hand to dismiss anyone else from talking. "That's not the point. The point is that we have to pull this off now," he announced.

Swifttail looked up to his friend, stunned. "Now? There's no way that we can do it now. We don't have enough men, supplies, or plans to even come close to pulling this off."

"Swifttail's right. After all, they've beaten us every other time," Zeb agreed while Quivering Arrow let out a small murmur of agreement. 

Agitated, Ezra turned on them fiercely. "It doesn't matter! I know that we have to do this now! You can't just give up on my home," he cried. 

"We're not giving up," murmured Silvermoon gently as she pressed against Blizzardstorm at the far side of the circle. "We're just saying that we're not ready. We need to be ready for anything and we're not. You just have to be patient, please."

Ezra turned around sharply. Keen could feel the anger just wafting off of him. He couldn't fault him for being angry, but he also couldn't condone it either. They had to be careful and ready to attack. You couldn't just face the Empire on a whim. He knew that Ezra understood it, but he was emotionally charged. They all were. That was another reason that they shouldn't just attack because they felt like it. 

He watched Ezra walk away before he rose to his paws. "I'll talk to him," Keen offered as he scampered after Ezra, hoping to appease the situation. 

"The rest of us should prepare," announced Swifttail as his gaze raked the crew members that were still on Lothal. "We still don't know when the battle will be, so we should probably prepare nonetheless, alright?"

"Yes, Swifttail," the group chorused as they headed their separate ways. 

"Do you think we made the right decision not to fight yet," broke in Adderfang as he ventured over to his father once everyone else had left. 

Swifttail shrugged. "I hope so. We can never truly be sure. However, I have learned a few things from being a Jedi, and that is to always be prepared. Just because we want to wait to fight doesn't mean we always have the luxury," he explained to his son.

Adderfang took it all in with a twitch of his whiskers. "I just hope that we have enough time to prepare."

"Me too, Adderfang. Me too."


	121. Battle To End All Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened," Swifttail grunted as he tried to deflect a shot that nearly shot into Keen's shoulder. 
> 
> Keen shook his head firmly. "I have no idea! I just saw them coming over the horizon and I didn't have time for it," he confessed as he pulled out his s lightsaber and flicked it aside as he stumbled backwards with the force of the blast.

Swifttail stayed close to Silvermoon as she helped count out the herbs that they had managed to collect. Blizzardstorm had requested some tansy since Quivering Arrow had a sore throat. Adderfang complained of a pulled claw and Blizzardstorm had just wanted anything that they could store later. After all, anything could happen at anytime. 

"Here's some poppy and maybe borage," Swifttail announced as he pulled the stems and seeds from a cave and pulled it out feebly. He set it down at Silvermoon's paws and titled his head. "However, it's been a while since I've had to collect herbs."

"Oh, so you helped Birchfoot and Blizzardstorm," inquired Silvermoon as she started to sort them all into small piles that each of them come carry if need be. 

Swifttail chuckled as he shook his head. "No, not exactly. I used to be a healer, in fact, am a healer," he answered as he thought back to being a young tom right after Bine had died. He had learned so much from the lame tom and then his training had caught up with him. Although, he still knew a lot and sometimes retreated to his healer roots when there was nothing else to do. 

"Really," breathed Silvermoon as she flicked her tail tip as she picked up the stems in her jaws. "That's so surprising! I never would've pegged you as a healer." 

Swifttail shrugged. "You might be surprised what you do and don't know about me. I wish you could've seen me when I was younger. Then again, you were probably a kit them."

There was a small chuckle as Silvermoon nodded to him. "I guess. I'm glad that I know you all now. After all, there's no other place that would've welcomed me in like this."

Swifttail picked up the seeds on a leaf before he heard a strange noise coming from the sky. He padded up to Silvermoon as she stood almost at attention with her head tilted upward. She then flinched when she noticed ships pelting toward them. Swifttail flinched as he realized that these weren't friendlies. 

"Swifttail," cried out Snowfall as Swifttail pelted forward with Silvermoon following, the herbs completely forgotten behind both of them. 

The entire area around them made Swiftail feel like he was traveling faster than the speed of light. He saw blasts of light screaming toward them. Swifttail managed to pick up the pace as he continued forward. "They're attacking. Everyone run," he screeched with his paws barely touching the ground as he continued forward. 

It was complete mayhem that Swifttail couldn't control. He was terrified that something like this would happen. It was one of his worst fears, yet now it was coming to pass and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it, or to stop it. His kits' lives flashed before his eyes. He couldn't have cared less about his own life. It was all about his kits. It always had been and it always would be. That was why he was planning to fight for their lives. 

As they drew near Swifttail saw Keen launch into the air. He flew over toward the ships that were rapidly approaching. His claws slashed against one of the troopers before he yanked him from the ship and he landed on the ground. He then turned back to the ship and surged straight through it. He slammed them out before he emerged on the other side and landed right beside Swifttail heavily. He nudged Swifttail as Swifttail brought out his lightsaber. 

"What happened," Swifttail grunted as he tried to deflect a shot that nearly shot into Keen's shoulder. 

Keen shook his head firmly. "I have no idea! I just saw them coming over the horizon and I didn't have time for it," he confessed as he pulled out his s lightsaber and flicked it aside as he stumbled backwards with the force of the blast.

"We need to spread out. We're sitting Loth Cats here," he spat before he heard a wail. His head whipped around before he noticed that Blizzardstorm stood pinned against the wall by the corner while Rockslidestep and Junierpheart were pushed behind him. 

Blizzardstorm wasn't stepping done. His ears were shoved forward and teeth bared. His fur was fluffed out and Swifttail knew that his son wasn't about to back down. He couldn't just let them kill his son or the kits. 

Swifttail took off with Keen yowling behind him. Swifttail ignored him as he slammed into the nearest trooper. His paws slammed into the trooper's leg. He collapsed before Swifttail slammed his lightsaber into him. He used the force to pull the other trooper toward him before he could shoot at him. He then forced him back and sent him reeling. Anger coursed through Swifttail's veins before he could remind himself exactly what anger did to him.

He then turned to Blizzardstorm and he bounded forward. He touched his nose to his son's and he felt Blizzardstorm melt against him. "Thank the force that you're alright," Swifttail breathed as he lapped at his son between the ears. 

"I'm fine," Blizzardstorm rasped. Although, his voice seemed to shake and the fear scent wafted off of him.

Swiftttail decided not to press it. There just wasn't time. "I need you to take the kits and hide. This isn't a battle for you," Swifttail pleaded with his ears pinned against his head.

Blizzardstorm nodded vigorously as he tensed his muscles. He pushed his head against Juniperheart's shoulder as she almost tumbled into Rockslidestep. "Go! Follow me," Blizzardstorm hissed as he darted forward, immediately weaving around the kits as they followed his lead.

Swifttail watched them go before he snapped back into reality. He had to cover his escape so that no one went after his son. He grasped his lightsaber firmly with his tail before he plunged forward without another thought. He watched them disappear before he turned on the next trooper that had crept toward them.

He force pushed him back right into Adderfang's waiting paws. He used his lightsaber to end him quickly before he darted over to his father. "What's happening?"

"I'm asking that question more and more," confessed Swifttail quickly as he tried to assess the situation and plan accordingly. It certainly wasn't easy with his mind running in numerous different directions. "Okay, I need you to stay with Molis. I'll stay with Keen and Silvermoon. Make sure that you're deflecting the blast back at them and not just whenever you think is alright. Make sure-"

"Dad," interrupted Adderfang with slightly narrowed eyes with his tail tip flicking to and fro. "I understand. You don't have to worry about me. I promise."

With that, Adderfang pelted forward. Swifttail watched him go before he sat Ezra fighting the bounty hunter. His muscles tensed before he pelted forward. His lightsaber was still tucked with his tail around it.He leaped across the structure and slammed his paws into the bounty hunter's shoulders. The sent both of them slightly reeling backwards.

Swifttail's lightsaber was knocked out of his tail. He shook his head to clear it as he saw a electostaff coming toward him. He used the force to pull his lightsaber forward and blocked it before it could slice into his face. He yowled as he pushed the bounty hunter back into Ezra. Ezra was waiting as he kicked his leg against the bounty hunter and sent him off the edge of the platform.

Ezra let out a breath of relief as he crawled over to Swifttail. "You alright?"

Swifttail forced a nod. "Fine," he answered tersely. He shook out his fur and looked at the destruction around them. "We can't stop now. We have to keep fighting."

"Swifttail!"

Swifttail could hear Birchfoot's cry from what felt like a mile away. His ears swiveled around before he picked up his voice. He immediately turned and pelted forward without another thought. He had to find Birchfoot and he had to do it now!

As quickly as he could, he surged forward. His body nearly pressed against the ground as he pushed forward. He slowed as he lifted his mouth to taste the air. He detected Birchfoot's scent mingled with the rest of the scents around them, especially those of burning and sulfur.

"Birchfoot," yowled Swifttail as his head swung around madly. "Birchfoot, you need to answer me!"

"Swifttail." 

Swifttail turned his head as he saw a paw slightly pushing from under a cargo hold and a few beams that had been laid on the platform. The paw, that was ordinarily white, was now caked almost completely gray, almost black.

Horror pulsated through Swifttail as he pelted forward. He skidded to a halt besides the beams. He pushed against them with his forepaws before he realized that he wasn't going to be able to budge it. He gave up with a huff before he lowered his head and almost pushed his muzzle under the beams to see if he could see Birchfoot. 

"Birchfoot," Swifttail breathed. 

Birchfoot's terror filled eyes partially showed under the beams. "Swifttail! Help, I'm stuck," he whimpered as he tried to wriggle. Something metal slipped and Birchfoot let out a scream. "My leg! My leg!"

Swifttail held his breath. He tried to squeeze under, but there was no way he could fit. He had certainly grown and his muscles almost matched Halftail's when he died. There was no way that he could fit unless he cut himself in half.

Swifttail drew back before he heard Birchfoot almost wail. "Wait! Don't leave me," Birchfoot cried with more whine in his voice that Swifttail would've expected from the old tom. 

"I'm not," reassured Swifttail tersely. "I just need to find someone to help. I can't fit under there, but I think that I know someone who can."

Swifttail turned as he noticed Snowfall leaping around with Silvermoon at her side. The two she-cats were running rampant around. They didn't have lightsabers or blasters, but their muscles were working quite well as well as their claws and teeth. Everyone would think twice before messing with those two. 

"Silvermoon! Snowfall!" 

The two she-cats turned before they bustled around and darted over to Swifttail. Snowfall halted and Swifttail noticed a long scar running up Snowfall's shoulder, oozing blood. Silvermoon's paw was bleeding and he suspected a torn claw. However, they would have to think about that later.

"What's wrong, Dad," asked Snowfall with round eyes.

Swifttail thrust his head toward the debris. "Birchfoot is trapped in there," he fretted as he looked to the two she-cats. "But, I'm too large to fit in there. I need one of you to slide under there." 

"I will," Silvermoon offered without even a hesitation in her voice. She started forward as he squared her shoulders against the debris. "Birchfoot! Birchfoot, it's Silvermoon. I'm coming to get you." 

There was a heave of breath as Birchfoot fought to rearrange himself. "S-Silvermoon. My l-leg is trapped," he gasped with his breath heaving once more. "I need help."

"I know, Birchfoot. You just need to calm down. I'm coming" Silvermoon reassured as she started to crawl forward. She was pressed so firmly against the ground that she looked like a young kit instead of an adult. She moved with precision, but Swiftatil could smell her fear scent. She wasn't as confident as she showed.

Birchfoot whimpered and Swifttail felt his heart break. "I can't die like Bluefeather! I don't want to be crushed."

"You won't," reassured Snowfall calmly as she leaned forward. "We're right here and Silvermoon is coming. Just relax."

After a few perilous moments, Swifttail heard Silvermoon sink her teeth into Birchfoot's scruff. She started to pull, but Birchfoot let out a wail. "Stop! Stop!" 

Silvermoon released him. "Sorry," she puffed with her ears plastered against her head. "We'll figure out another way. Hey! Maybe someone can go the other way.”

Snowfall bunched her shoulders before she turned and pelted forward. She came around the other side and pawed at it. "I think that I can make my way through this way. Just keep him calm." 

She plunged through without another word while Swifttail just stood in shock. He tried to calm himself as he looked over to Birchfoot once more. "You're going to be alright. Just hang in there."

Birchfoot met Swifttail's gaze and Swifttail felt like his entire life was flashing through his mind. "Swifttail, I can't feel my leg."


	122. Trust In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't feel my leg."
> 
> Swifttail felt his blood run cold. He shook his head to clear it as he tried to focus. "Snowfall and Silvermoon are going to get you out. Just hang tight. Keep your eyes on me, okay? Just focus."

"I can't feel my leg."

Swifttail felt his blood run cold. He shook his head to clear it as he tried to focus. "Snowfall and Silvermoon are going to get you out. Just hang tight. Keep your eyes on me, okay? Just focus." 

Birchfoot groaned as Silvermoon pushed her head even further under the debris. It felt like it was trying to suffocate her and one wrong move could bring her into the same predicament that Birchfoot was in. For some reason, that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to help him and get him out. She knew that Blizzardstorm would be devastated if anything happened to his mentor.

Snowfall came behind Birchfoot and saw exactly where his lame hind leg was pinned. "I see it," she purred excitedly as she nudged her head against Birchfoot's foot. She drew back as she looked over to Silvermoon. "Maybe if I can lift this up then you can pull him out?"

"It's worth a try," Silvermoon called back as she gripped Birchfoot's shoulders firmly with her claws dug into his fur. Birchfoot groaned while Snowfall mentally prepared herself. 

Snowfall wedged herself under the beams and arched her back. With all of her might she managed to wedge the beam just ever so slightly. After a few moments Silvermoon pulled Birchfoot out from under the beam. Birchfoot wailed in agony as Silvermoon started to haul him back from the debris. 

Snowfall managed to leap after her as she gingerly pushed Birchfoot along. They set him down in front of Swifttail and Swifttail noticed that Birchfoot's leg was skewed aside. He tilted his head before he noticed that his leg was certainly out of place. A leg wasn't supposed to look like that. 

"I have to sett it back into place," announced Swifttail as he motioned to Silvermoon and Snowfall. "I need both of you to hold him down, alright?"

Silvermoon took Birchfoot's shoulders while Snowfall almost laid across his flank. "We got him. Go ahead," Snowfall offered.

Swifttail took the leg before he started to move it around a bit. Birchfoot moaned as his claws feebly reached out to Silvermoon only for Silvermoon to nudge him back. "It's alright, Birchfoot. Swifttail is trying to help you."

"Birchfoot, what's your favorite food," asked Swifttail gently. 

"Um, I don't—“

Swifttail snapped Birchfoot's leg back into place. Birchfoot screamed in agony and Silvermoon thrust her paw against his muzzle to close it. "Hush, Birchfoot! You're going to alert them—“

"Stop right there," cried a voice.

Suddenly, a trooper appeared with it's weapon drawn, followed by two more. They faced them and Swifttail immediately lowered into a crouch, ready to attack. There was no way that he could attack them all at once, but he at least had to try.

Before he could, the ground started to shake. He looked down before something exploded beside them. The platform that they were on started to tilt. Swifttail sunk his claws into the ground as he almost yowled in surprise. 

"The platform is falling," screamed Snowfall as her paws tilted.

Silvermoon sunk her teeth into Birchfoot's shoulder to keep him from falling. Snowfall peaked up to brace him from falling. To Swifttail's surprise, the troopers fell and tumbled forward. They weren't far behind.

Swifttail's gaze lifted when he noticed Keen flying overhead. "Keen," he called. 

Keen halted before he flew over to Swifttail and landed. When he saw Birchfoot, his eyes rounded. "What happened to Birchfoot?"

"He got his leg pinned. Can you take him to everyone else," pleaded Swifttail while Snowfall and Silvermoon carried him over to Keen. 

Keen lowered down. "Of course! Set him on gently. I can take someone else too." The platform shook once more. "We have to get off of it soon." 

"Take Silvermoon," Snowfall replied as she helped Silvermoon haul Birchfoot on Keen's back. Birchfoot's paws slightly churned around with his eyes round. Silvermoon leaped up beside him and kept him steady. She nodded to Snowfall and Snowfall nodded back. 

Keen met Swifttail's gaze once more before he took off. Swifttail then motioned to his daughter. "It's time to go," he announced as a box hurtled toward them.

Snowfall rolled aside before Swifttail hauled her to her paws. "Get up," he growled as he allowed her to partially lean on him before the two of them darted forward as the structure started to dip. 

They neared the structure that they had been staying in before Swifttail heard Juniperheart's and Rockslidestep's cries. He skidded to a halt before he swiveled his head over to Snowfall. "You go. I'll make sure they were alright!"

"Dad," cried Snowfall as she lunged forward and hook him by the paw.

Swifttail flashed back at her daughter. "What, Snowfall?! I have to help them," he urged with his eyes stretched wide as he urged her to understand. 

Snowfall gulped a she met her father's fiery gaze. "Dad, you can't always save everyone. We have to go. I can't loose you!"

"You won't," reassured Swifttail as he pulled Snowfall close to him and lapped Snowfall's cheek. "Now you have to go and I'm going to make sure that they're alright. They are kits, just like you're my kits. We need to help them."

Snowfall released her father as Swifttail pelted over to where he heard the cries from. He looked around and noticed that Juniperheart and Rockslide were clustered beside a black and white spotted form. He was unmoving and Swifttail felt a stone of dread wedge in his stomach. 

"Move," Swifttail yowled as he stopped beside his son. He shoved his nose into his son's cheek and pushed hard. Blizzardstorm moaned as his head lifted. "Blizzardstorm!”

"D-Dad," rasped Blizzardstorm as he struggled to his paws. He slumped forward, but Rockslide was there to catch him. He took a step backwards with his fur slightly bristling. "W-We were found and I-I had to fight. I thought that I just stunned him, but he didn't get up. H-He—“

Swifttail thrust his paw against Blizzardstorm's face. Blizzardstorm drew backwards while his blind eyes seemed even more cloudy than usual. "You need to focus, Blizzardstorm. I need you to focus. It's not your fault. You had to do what you had to do. Alright? Do you understand me?" 

Even though Swifttail spoke slow, he saw that Blizzardstorm was still out of it. He nodded slowly, but Swifttail doubted that Blizzardstorm actually understood what was happening. Swifttail cuffed at Blizzardstorm's ear and Blizzardstorm stumbled backwards. He reeled back at his father and Swifttail was almost relieved. It meant that Blizzardstorm was still somewhere in there.

The platform still shook as Swifttail lifted a paw and grasped Blizzardstorm's cheek by the claw. "Listen to me! You're all that stands between these kits and death. You need to focus and help them, got it? This isn't about you. This is about them! This is what it's like to be a parent." 

He knew that Blizzardstorm was probably years and years from having kits. However, he had to focus on this. Swifttail waited until Blizzardstorm picked up Juniperheart by the scruff. Juniperheart yelped while Swifttail dove for Rockslidestep and set him on his shoulders. "Hold on," he instructed. 

Swifttail pelted forward with Blizzardstorm right at his side, pounding the ground with their pawsteps. They slightly passed them just as the entire platform started to fall. Swifttail pushed Blizzardstorm with the force before he sailed upward right toward the edge. He felt it slightly dip as Ezra and Zeb landed harshly beside them, all struggling to haul themselves up.

Swifttail felt his paws start to slip as Rockslidestep wailed in terror. He felt someone grasp his paw and he looked up to see Quivering Arrow and Keen right there in front of him. Quivering Arrow pulled at his paws while Keen sunk his teeth into Swifttail's scruff and hauled him forward. He set him down on the ground and Swifttail let out a breath or relief as his muscles ached in soreness. Rockslidestep slithered off of his back and pressed against his mother, whimpering as he shoved his head against Quivering Arrow's chest. 

Silvermoon and Snowfall helped Blizzardstorm and Juniperheart up while Keen turned to Ezra and Zeb. Once everyone was up on the side of the mountain, Swifttail tried to look up. He was automatically slammed in the face with the butt of a blaster. He was thrust aside and Swifttail gasped as he spat out some blood that collected in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he looked up and saw a trooper forcefully nudging him to where the rest of the crew was already pinned. 

Swifttail thrust his ears against his head as he forced his paws forward. He stumbled over to Birchfoot, who was still laying sprawled in absolute agony. Swifttail longed to help him, but there was nothing that he could do being pinned like that. 

‘Please, Dad. I know that you can see me and I know that you can hear me. Give me a break, please!’

"He's not doing good," announced Adderfang as his gaze flickered down at Birchfoot. There was worry deep in his amber gaze. Swifttail knew that he was supposed to be strong for his son, but right now he was as terrified as he was. He just couldn't let him see that, so he forced himself to nod. 

"It's alright," Swifttail meowed as he lowered his head and brushed his cheek against Birchfoot's and felt the fever pulsing through him. They needed to help Birchfoot and quickly. "We're going to get you help, Birchfoot. Just hold on for me, okay? Just hold on." 

Ezra suddenly fell a few paces beside them with his hands slightly lifted. He looked over to Swifttail while Swifttail met his gaze. Ezra tried to stand before he was knocked once more, this time right into Keen. Keen lifted his wings to catch him, only to be knocked aside. 

Swifttail snarled as he darted forward in an effort to protect him. "Leave them alone," Swifttail snarled with his gaze raking everything around him. "Leave them all alone! They haven't done anything." 

"And yet you're defending them and talking back to your new commanding officer," a women announced as she strode forward. She narrowed her eyes before she nodded to another trooper. "Make an example of him."

"Wait, no," wailed Snowfall while Silvermoon sunk her teeth into her fur to force her to stay back. Snowfall continued to shake with sobs while Silvermoon held her firmly. 

Swifttail barely had time to register anything. He was yanked off of his paws by the trooper and shoved on the ground. The air was knocked clean out of him as he gagged harshly, coughing up the blood that ran from his nose. He struggled to right himself before he felt the trooper grip the fur between his ears. Swifttail gasped in surprise as his fur was nearly ripped from his scalp. He looked at his three kits and closed his eyes. They didn't deserve to see this and he didn't want to watch them watch it. It was just too painful all around. 

He heard shouting from almost everyone to stop, but it wasn't like they were going to be stopped. Swifttail retracted his claws and tried to quiet his thundering heart. ‘I'm going to be with you again, Adlerleaf. Just you wait.’

Suddenly, blasts rained down and the hand that had gripped Swifttail released him. Swifttail landed harshly on his chest before he spun around in surprise. He kicked the trooper's legs before he thrust him aside with a pathetic thrust of his paw. Swifttail wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not with the outcome. 

He was nearly knocked off his paws as Snowfall pelted forward and pressed against her father, almost sobbing hysterically. Swifttail breathed in relief as he noticed the Ghost looming into view. Swifttail looked to his daughter before he pushed her roughly out of the way. "Move. Move!" 

Snowfall pelted forward as she came over to Birchfoot. She pressed on one side of him while Silvermoon took the other. Swifttail and Adderfang covered them as they helped him over to the cargo hold. Birchfoot moaned loudly before he started to ramble on and Swifttail couldn't even tell if it was because of the pain or probably the fever that he was sporting. Either way it wasn't ideal and Swifttail was really starting to worry. 

Keen was the last one to leap behind the cargo boxes. He pressed against Swifttail as he glared at him. "What you did for me was stupid." 

"Really? That's how you're going to thank me," grumbled Swifttail with an irritated twitch of his tail tip.

"Not helping," Molis broke in as he pushed Swifttail aside. Swifttail glanced at him crossly before he fought to ignore him as he stumbled sideways with his lightsaber still whirling around. 

Keen shut his muzzle as well as they continued to be pinned against the cargo. There was no way that they would be able to keep this up forever. A blast came dangerously close to Keen's head and Keen sagged back with his back to the cargo. He was out of breath and stretched to his limit. They all were. They couldn't keep this up for more than five minutes.

"Now what," asked Silvermoon as she pressed against Blizzardstorm. The young tom was still shaken up and Silvermoon struggled to comfort him. 

Keen's head turned toward the cave. He heard slow growling that seemed to echo to his soul. He deactivated his lightsaber before he clipped it to his pelt. He lifted his ears and tried to concentrate through all of the chaos.

‘Trust us. Trust yourself.’

"Keen," asked Ezra in surprise when he saw his friend just stop.

Keen swiveled his head up to his friend with his eyes flickering. "I know what we have to do. Follow me."


	123. Time To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey," murmured the soft voice of Quivering Arrow as she crept toward Swifttail. There was a leaf clamped in her jaws and he noticed the scent of tansy and poppy seeds. 
> 
> Swifttail cleared his throat with a small cough. "Um, hey. W-What time is it," he asked as he rose to his paws. He felt a deep ache in his bones, but he tried to ignore it. They had much bigger problems then how he felt physically or emotionally.
> 
> "Just a little after dawn," she replied as she set down the herbs and pushed them toward Swifttail with a paw. She glanced upward with her gaze gentle. "I found these in Blizzardstorm's stores. I thought that they might help."

When Swifttail awoke from his brief slumber, he noticed that Birchfoot's body had already been carried away. Birchfoot's scent was cold, while Blizzardstorm, Snowfall, and Keen's bathed the area. Swifttail knew that they had to have taken Birchfoot to bury him. A small seed of jealousy churned in his stomach before he realized that they were trying to be kind toward him. Swifttail had barely fallen asleep an hour ago. That was why they had let him sleep. 

"Hey," murmured the soft voice of Quivering Arrow as she crept toward Swifttail. There was a leaf clamped in her jaws and he noticed the scent of tansy and poppy seeds. 

Swifttail cleared his throat with a small cough. "Um, hey. W-What time is it," he asked as he rose to his paws. He felt a deep ache in his bones, but he tried to ignore it. They had much bigger problems then how he felt physically or emotionally.

"Just a little after dawn," she replied as she set down the herbs and pushed them toward Swifttail with a paw. She glanced upward with her gaze gentle. "I found these in Blizzardstorm's stores. I thought that they might help."

Swifttail extended his neck as he tossed the leaf open with his muzzle. He picked the poppy seeds out as well as the thyme and tansy. "Thanks," he purred as he motioned to the seeds. "But, those will put me to sleep and I can't have that. But, the thyme and the tansy I'll have. They'll calm me and give me some energy. Thank you."

"I forgot that you know your herbs," joked Quivering Arrow as she flicked her paw. "Truthfully I don't know much. Wryly was always into that. However, Juniperheart has been asking me some questions. I think that she's pretty interested in being a healer."

Swifttail twitched his tail tip. "Every member of the Ghost Crew has a little grasp on herbs. Birchfoot made sure of it in case it was an emergency and he couldn't get to us. I'm sure that Blizzardstorm will brief you and the kits when he's feeling up to it," he meowed distractedly as he started to nibble on the tips of the thyme and swallowed it down heavily. He then ate some of the tansy leaves before the churning in his stomach caused him to stop. 

"And maybe Blizzardstorm could teach Juniperheart somethings," Quivering Arrow pressed. "I know that she'a eager to learn and—“

"Yeah, okay, maybe later," snapped Swifttail bitterly. His tail gave a lash against the ground while he struggled not to bare his teeth in a snarl. He realized how intense he had been as Quivering Arrow drew backwards in surprise. 

Quivering Arrow curled her lip in agitation, but didn't say anything. She drew backwards as she nodded to Swifttail. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll give you some space," she offered as she bustled out quickly.

Swifttail lifted a paw and ran it over his muzzle surely. He wasn't trying to offend Quivering Arrow, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't have anyone trying to replace Birchfoot so soon after his death. He just couldn't believe she had even tried something like that. It had been a nice gesture, but what Swifttail really needed was to clear his head. 

He dragged himself out of the den and opened his mouth to scent the air. He detected Ezra's scent and decided to follow that. He almost forced himself forward and into the Ghost. He scrambled up the stairs when and almost leaped onto Ezra's lap when he noticed that he was staring at the picture of his parents that Swifttail had seen numerous times. 

"Oof! Swifttail, what are you doing," Ezra asked as he shifted under the leopard's weight. 

Swifttail sighed as he stretched out. "I just need a moment to myself before everyone comes to me, demanding different things," he breathed with his back slightly arching. "My kits want one thing, the Rebellion another, and everyone else can just pile on. I mean, I'm not my dad!" 

"We don't think that you're Halftail, Swifttail. You're just so like him. I mean, even your names are similar," pointed out Ezra as he circled his finger around Swifttail's ear as it twitched.

Swifttail closed his eyes and groaned. "I can't help it. I just miss him and—“

"Swifttail, I understand. I miss my parents too. I wish that I would've known them longer. We both need to make them proud and we will. I know that you've made both of your parents proud. Halftail was so proud of you, I know it." Ezra leaned forward and kissed the top of Swifttail's head. "We just have this one last battle and then we'll figure all this out together, okay?"

Swifttail rested his head against Ezra shoulder, breathing heavily. "That works for me. After this I'm going to sleep for a moon," he joked as he forced himself to his paws. 

He leaped from Ezra's lap and started to leap down the ladder. He dragged his paws forward as Ezra was right behind him. They made their way into the wide open space. Swifttail puffed out his chest as the wind seemed to billow through his fur. He looked up before he noticed that there was a pack of wolves right above them. He nearly jumped out of his fur before he realized that Keen was among them. His bluish silver pelt showed out against the white fur of Akilan.

Swifttail met Keen's gaze as he leaped down from above, his wings spread. He landed right beside Swifttail and dipped his head. "You're awake. How'd you sleep?" 

"About as well as you can guess," he answered with a frown. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're around here somewhere," answered Keen with a flourish of his wings around him. Swifttail didn't want to think too much about that right now. As long as they were all together it couldn't have been that bad. 

There was suddenly a scream as the commander was brought in with Jesamane holding her by the scruff of her uniform. She reached around and tried to grab at Jesamane's muzzle. She flinched as she thrust the commander against the ground with her teeth bared in a snarl. 

Keen joined her side so that it looked even more intimidating. The commander flinched away as she looked up to Swifttail and Ezra. "You're never going to get away with this! My armies will crush your little group of rejects."

"Rejects? So that's what we're called these days," scoffed Swifttail in amusement as he kinked his tail over his back. 

"Either way you're going to announce that you captured up and you're going to take us in," Ezra announced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The commander narrowed her eyes. "And why would I do that?"

Ezra nodded as Keen and Jesamane launched themselves forward. Keen's teeth were an inch from her neck while Jesamane cornered her face. Swifttail had to stop himself from purring out loud in amusement. She was squirming so much while everyone else knew that Keen was just growling as if he was playing with one of the kits, not exactly attacking.

"You have nothing to loose. You said it yourself, we're small. If we go there then you should be able to capture all of us. This is going to be a win-win situation for you," pointed out Ezra as he turned to Keen. "And we'll make sure that you do it."

The commander grimaced. "You will never win. But, I can't wait to see your smug faces when you're being captured and tortured." She glared at Keen and Jesamane. "You two especially." 

Keen glanced over to the she-wolf that he had grown to care for and thrust a paw against the ground. "We will see," he growled as he drew back, his gaze meeting Swifttail's. Swifttail lifted his head as he drew away with Keen following. 

"We need to find the rest of the crew and get them rounded up," announced Swifttail as he nodded to Keen hopefully. "Think you can find them?" 

Keen lowered into a crouch before he spread his wings and took off. Swifttail watched as he headed over to the small path where Swifttail was sure that he saw Adderfang's ears peek up from the edge of the grasses. 

Swifttail drew back as he headed back over to Ezra. "Do you really think that this is going to work," he inquired with his whiskers twitching. 

"It has to," answered Ezra as there was a yelp as the rest of the crew darted over.

Rockslidestep balanced on Adderfang's shoulders while Snowfall had Juniperheart bouncing up and down in front of her. Swifttail forced a smile before he thought a pang. He struggled to think if they would be any use. He didn't want Juniperheart and Rockslidestep in this battle. They weren't ready. Then again, they really didn't have a choice. 

"You needed us," inquired Snowfall as she lopped over to her father with her ears shoved forward as she met her father's gaze. "Is it time?"

Swifttail sighed with his chest inflating. "Let's get ready. Wheels up in five." 

It only took a moment before they started to separate. Snowfall and Adderfang took off while Silvermoon bounded after Blizzardstorm. Rockslidestep shuffled behind the healer while Quivering Arrow took Juniperheart. Swifttail felt like he had to do something, but he wasn't sure exactly what. He then felt a pang of loss.

"Keen," Swifttail croaked as the wolf landed right beside him. Keen lifted a paw and licked his paw, pulling out some long grasses from it. 

Keen twitched his ears. "Yeah, Swifttail. Ya need something?" 

"Can you take me to Birchfoot's grave? I think that I should say goodbye before we leave," Swifttail pleaded. He knew that he had to do something and there was only one thing that would cause his mind to focus. He had to say one last thing to Birchfoot before it was too late.

Keen beamed as he lowered down and spread his wings. "Hop on. It'll be faster this way."

Swifttail reluctantly scrambled up onto Keen's back. He dug his claws in as Keen shuffled his paws a before he scrambled forward with his wings spread. He took off without another thoughts while his ears shoved forward. He took off with his paws tucked in toward his chest. Swifttail grasped on as tightly as he could as the wind cut through his fur.

They hadn't made it too far before Keen angled himself toward the surface. His paw thrust against the ground before he trotted on as Swifttail lowered from his back. He padded slowly forward as Keen urged him forward. However, Swifttail wouldn't have needed Keen's guidance to find what he was looking for, but it was comforting to have his best friend beside him.

"We made sure that his burial place was facing the moon when it rises," Keen told him as he padded up beside him slowly. "I remember Birchfoot telling us that it is a healer's duty to read the stars and the moon as signs from StarBound and the force. I thought that he would appreciate that." 

Swifttail gulped as he felt his throat seem to close. "He'd really appreciate that, Keen." He lowered down and pressed his muzzle against the earth. He swore that he could still smell Birchfoot's scent under the grit. "I appreciate it." 

"It was nothing," reassured Keen with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Swifttail rubbed a paw against the earth. He pressed his full weight on it and made an imprint of his paw. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, Keen?"

"Save the galaxy is I think the answer you wanted to give," replied Keen with an amused chuckle. 

Swifttail rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe," he argued with a small sigh. "It just seems like things can't get any worse. They certainly aren't becoming clearer."

"That's where you're wrong," replied Keen as he nosed Swifttail's shoulder. Swifttail reluctantly turned form his fiend's grave and met Keen's gaze. "We know exactly what we're meant to do. Come on, they'll be looking for us. Let's make the Empire pay."


	124. Reap What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail spread his paws a shoulder length apart on the carrier that he found himself in. Snowfall and Adderfang clustered close to him with their fur brushing his. Snowfall's head was rested on his shoulder and Swifttail could detect the scent of fear. He couldn't blame his daughter. He was nervous too.
> 
> "You sure that you're going to be up for this," Snowfall asked after a moment. "After Halftail and Birchfoot—“

Swifttail spread his paws a shoulder length apart on the carrier that he found himself in. Snowfall and Adderfang clustered close to him with their fur brushing his. Snowfall's head was rested on his shoulder and Swifttail could detect the scent of fear. He couldn't blame his daughter. He was nervous too.

"You sure that you're going to be up for this," Snowfall asked after a moment. "After Halftail and Birchfoot—“

"Hey, I'm not either of them. Nor am I Bine, or Leafshine, Eaglefeather, Adlerleaf, Sorrelspeck, or anyone else for that matter. I'm Swifttail and I plan to do what I know that I can do. Nothing more and nothing less," Swifttail told her as he licked her ear gently. 

As they neared the Empire's ship, Snowfall padded over to her brother and Silvermoon's side. She nuzzled her brother's cheek as Adderfang bounded over. Swifttail tensed his muscles as he thought about how much he longed for his father to be there beside him. Yet, he found that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't picture his father standing there beside him. Halftail was never meant to actually be there with him. He had served his purpose and now it was his time to rest. 

"When I say, we split up," Ezra announced as he walked around the carrier with his eyes on everyone in the room. "Alright? If you're with Swifttail, then go with Swifttail. If you're with me, or Hera, or Molis then you know where you're at. Everyone watches everyone's back. Don't hesitate. Just react." 

They all nodded as Keen let out a yowl. "You can count on us. For the Rebellion!" 

The carrier touched down and Swifttail slunk out with Keen right behind. It only took a moment before all chaos ensued. Swifttail took off in one direction with Adderfang hot on his heels. They took off with Ezra in the lead while everyone else spread out in their own positions.

Swifttail drew his lightsaber and deflected a few shots that were aimed for him. He broke into a run as he saw the doors begin to close. "Move," he cried. 

Adderfang picked up the pace to a sprint with his paws barely touching the ground before each spring. He continued forward and leaped through the door with Swifttail right behind. Ezra managed to jump in as well while Zeb jumped in the door and tried to hold it open. He nearly screamed in pain as he struggled to force the mechanical doors open.

Snowfall managed to thread herself through just as Zeb leaped in and the doors slammed closed. Snowfall panted heavily with his neck slightly arched. "This is intense," she breathed in surprise. 

Swifttail chuckled. "I know, little one. I'm afraid it's only going to get worse from here."

Ezra suddenly hushed him as he thrust a hand back against Snowfall and Snowfall almost fell backwards. She clamped her muzzle shut as a few troopers rushed past, clearly on the prowl. Swifttail held his ground as they passed before he noticed that the door had been opened.

The rest of the crew came forward while Zeb, Molis, and the pig that Hondu had brought stayed behind. Swifttail grinned as he stayed close to Keen and Ezra. This felt as natural as any other mission, even though they were missing members of the crew. 

"Stay close," commanded Swifttail as he looked over to Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon. "This is going to get very chaotic very fast and I need to make sure that you're alright?" 

Blizzardstorm twitched an ear before Silvermoon pipped up. "I'll make sure that he's okay. We'll follow your lead."

Swifttail dipped his head before the doors flew open. The rest of the group headed in from the hanger doors and followed Swifttail's lead. Ezra was at his side in a moment while Keen bounded up on the other side. His mouth slightly parted as he panted loudly while a growl slightly rolled in the back of his throat.

Keen skidded to a halt by the bridge door. His muscles tensed as he waited patiently for blasts and gasps. He ignored it as he bounded forward with the rest of them right behind. He slammed into the legs of the first officer that he met. The rest turned to face him with their blasters raised. However, that only lasted a moment.

"I wouldn't," advised Swifttail as he stood on his hind legs with his lightsaber pointed at the nearest head of an officer, his eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits.

One of the officers managed a nod before they set down their blaster. The rest of the soldiers followed in suit without much protest. Swifttail nodded as he leaped back down to his paws and tucked his lightsaber away. He nodded as he faced Silvermoon and Adderfang. "Frisk them. Make sure that they don't have any comms on them," he ordered. 

Silvermoon nodded briskly while Adderfang set to work. Between the two of them they made quick work. After that, Rex started to corral them into another room. Molis took to watch with his teeth bared and ears shoved forward. Keen knew that he wouldn't mess with him.

"Keen and Quivering Arrow, set up watch outside and make sure that we don't have any other unexpected guests without our knowledge," Ezra told them. 

Keen bunched his muscles while Quivering Arrow made sure that her kits were with Snowfall. She followed in suit as the doors closed heavily behind her.

"And what's the plan from here," Hando broke in as he came up to Swifttail's side. "And please tell me that the cat isn't the one who made the plan?" 

Swifttail wrinkled his nose in disgust. "First off, I'm a Snow Leopard and a puma. Second, I am a Jedi and that makes me valuable. Why are you here again," he grumbled.

Ezra quickly stepped in before this could turn messy between them. "Okay, how about we all relax," he suggested as he flicked a finger at Swifttail in the opposite direction. Swifttail snorted a bit before he padded forward with his paws dragging.

He sat down in the corner and looked up at the comms that started to flicker. He opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Ezra speaking quietly to Hando. He ignored it as he padded over to the control panel. He leaped forward with his hind legs holding up his entire body weight. He pressed his front paws on the panel and felt around before his pad grazed the comm. 

He heard a strange garbling of sounds as he turned and bounded back over to the crew. "Do you know who was supposed to come here in the first place," he asked.

"The most powerful member of the Empire fleet," announced the commander as she swiveled her head around and beamed at them. 

"Does she ever stop talking," complained Rockslidestep as he walked past her briskly and joined his sister's side. 

Juniperheart snorted in amusement. "Lot of talk for someone who can't actually back it up anywhere. Where does she think that she can actually go?" 

"They're coming for you," argued the commander. "And there's nothing that you can do about it!"

A growl suddenly echoed around the room before Keen darted back in. He immediately rushed over to Swifttail's side with his eyes flashing in alarm. "There's something that you need to see," Keen urged as he jumped onto the control panel with his muscles tensing. His eyes slightly narrowed before he flicked his ear, motioning for Swifttail to follow.

Swifttail leaped up beside Keen and pressed his forehead against the glass. He gasped in surprise as he noticed a giant Destroyer looming into view. He flinched as he leaped down. By this time, it was apparent to everyone what was going on.

"Looks like we're going to have to make this quicker," Hera announced as she started to work tiredly on the panel. Snowfall quickly joined her side while Juniperheart looked over her shoulder intently. "We're going to rig this to explode."

"Then how do we get off," Hando asked fearfully. 

Silvermoon fluffed out her fur as she wove between Hando's legs. "Do you really think that we do anything without a plan? That's what the Ghost is for," she explained as she bounded back over to Adderfang. 

"Which means this needs to happen fast," pointed out Rex as he came back into view. 

"It will," reassured Ezra. Just then, an image of Thrawn popped up right in front of them. Everyone seemed to flinch backwards while Ezra forced himself to take a step forwards. 

Agitation prickled along Swifttail's spine. Thrawn was the reason that this was happening to them. Thrawn had been the reason why everyone that he loved died. He had to make this commander pay for what he did. However, lashing out at him over a hologram was not the way to do it. 

"Thrawn," began Ezra calmly as he looked over at Swifttail. Thrawn's gaze was already traveling to him. Swifttail gulped with his nose slightly wrinkling. He swore that he could feel his heartbeat in his paw. He forced his head to remain lifted and his eyes set on Thrawn. He couldn't look away, couldn't blink. It was like a staring contest. Except this one was more serious than the games that he played with his kits. He had to be strong. 

Thrawn smirked over at Swifttail. "I know who you are," he breathed as his fingers almost seemed to curl as he looked at him. "You look just like your mother. I heard that she was so breathtaking, huh? Would your father, Halftail, agree with that?"

How Thrawn knew this information was of no use to dwell on. He just growled to himself as he tried to contain his emotions. He couldn't loose it in Thrawn with everyone watching. They thought that he was a little emotionally unstable as it was. No need to feed into their fantasies. 

He nearly jumped out of his pelt as he felt a wing graze his flank. He looked up and saw Keen's comfortingly gaze. "Don't let him rile you," Keen whispered in his ear. "What happened to your mother is public knowledge in the Rebellion. Just relax."

Swifttail knew that to be true. He had read everyone's public file, even his kits. It wasn't something that he had to hide. The fact that he didn't know his mother was that much more painful. 

"Speak to me," Ezra broke in as he flicked a hand toward Swifttail. "Leave him out of it. It's me that you want. I heard that you wanted Halftail too, but you already had him. Kanan Jarrus too." 

Thrawn grinned. "They lost their lives for this, and if you don't want anymore lives to be lost then you will surrender."

Ezra scoffed in amusement. "And why would I do that? I have your dome under my control. I can blow your Destroyer to bits. Why would I be afraid of you?" 

Thrawn seemed to look over his shoulder ever so slightly before he glanced back at Ezra. "How much do you care about your home world?"

"W-What," stammered Ezra, unable to keep the fear from his voice. He longed to look over to Swifttail, but that wouldn't be wise. He couldn't show on much he relied on Swifttail or Keen. He had to stay engaged to Thrawn at all times.

Thrawn flicked his wrist as blastfire started to rain down on Lothal with a force that hadn't been witnessed before. "You did this to yourself. Now it's time to reap what you sow."


	125. Surrender Is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He can't do that," Snowfall suddenly wailed to break the silence all around them. Her fur stood on end, her eyes wild in horror. "He can't kill them! They're innocent! Innocent families."
> 
> "Wait," screamed Ezra as he fell to his knees. He lifted his arms and swallowed painfully. "I surrender. We all surrender."

The blastfire that rained on Lothal seemed to shake the dome. Swifttail squared his paws while Keen seemed to spread his wings to stop himself from falling. It took him a moment before he darted to the control panel and nearly leaped on it. His ears shoved forward as he watched fire start to rise up from the capital. People ran everywhere and in different directions, sometimes in crossfire of other blasts. It was complete mayhem.

A hologram showed of different people falling and dying all around them. Keen drew back with his ears plastered against his head. The Empire was ripping families apart. He couldn't stand to look at it anymore. He nearly pressed his head against Swifttail's shoulder as he stood locked in terror. 

"He can't do that," Snowfall suddenly wailed to break the silence all around them. Her fur stood on end, her eyes wild in horror. "He can't kill them! They're innocent! Innocent families."

"Wait," screamed Ezra as he fell to his knees. He lifted his arms and swallowed painfully. "I surrender. We all surrender."

Swifttail stifled a groan as he lowered into almost a bow position. Keen copied him as everyone else followed in suit. It broke Swifttail's heart to have to surrender to an animal like Thrawn. Everyone called him and the others animals because of what they looked like, but Thrawn was the only animal that he could see. 

"Very good," murmured Thrawn as he flicked his wrist once more around him. "My ship will be ready promptly for your transport. Don't even think of trying anything. You made the right decision, Commander Bridger."

With that the message cut out. Swifttail rose right back to his paws. He couldn't bare the thought of bowing to him anymore. He hated the thought of that. He snorted deeply with his claws working against the ground. 

"We have to stop him," begged Keen as he started to prance around a bit, his claws pulling at the ground. "Please! He's just going to enslave Lothal. We can't let him—“

Hera waved a hand to cut him off. "Easy, Keen. Take a breath, buddy."

Keen shut his muzzle heavily. He licked his nose heavily before he walked back over to Molis, who had come back in from watch. There was no point in keeping watch if you knew who was going to assault you and where. There was almost no point in preparing.

"What are we going to do now," croaked Juniperheart fearfully as she pressed against Rockslidestep. Her brother threaded a tail around her and held her close. He licked her cheek as Juniperheart forced herself to relax.

Swifttail walked over to Ezra and licked his fingertip. Ezra nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked back over to Swifttail. "Swifttail," he croaked with barely a voice anymore. "W-What are we going to do?"

He thought for a moment before he motioned for Ezra to kneel down. Ezra reluctantly obliged as he met Swifttail's gaze. "You have to follow your heart. Do what you need to do. Keen and I will do anything that you ask of us," he replied gently.

Ezra straightened and started for the door. Zeb quickly intercepted him and nudged him back. "Hey, kid, what are you doing?"

"I need to help them. I can't just sit here and do nothing," he answered smartly. 

"Ezra, this isn't going to work. You have to wait until we come up with a different plan," Hera argued as she came up to him. She grasped his shoulders and almost leaned so close that their foreheads touched. "You just have to trust us."

Ezra pulled away as Hera headed for the dome's structure plans that were on in the hologram in the center of the bridge. Everyone else seemed to cluster around it. Ezra held back while Swifttail and Keen flanked him respectively on each side.

Sabine glanced over to them before she whispered something to Snowfall. Snowfall nodded definitively as she slinked forward with Sabine following. "I think that I might have a plan," Snowfall announced as she pulled both of her brothers' gazes toward her.

She started to almost ramble on about a plan that had so many flaws, everyone was interrupting with better suggestions. Snowfall allowed them to steamroll her plan while Sabine added a few things to make Snowfall's plan a little stronger, just to keep everyone interested. 

It was then that Ezra took off. Swifttail and Keen followed without another thought. Swifttail was sure that if they had had more time, then Ezra might've tried to talk them out of it. It wouldn't have mattered. They were a team. They were friends. There was no way that they were just going to abandon him in time of need. He would never do that to them. They had been through thick and thin together. It wasn't about to change now. 

"You know you two don't have to come," Ezra finally announced after a moment.

Swifttail snorted in amusement. "Yeah, right. How idiotic do you think that we are," he joked with a glance over to Keen. "Maybe Keen, but not I." 

"Hey," Keen flashed as he shot out a wing and connected with Swifttail's head. Swifttail staggered before he forced himself back to his paws and took off after Keen and Ezra.

Their joking around relaxed Ezra just a bit. He heaved a sigh as he headed back over to the small ships that the Empire had handy. They were a little difficult to navigate, but Swifttail was sure that he could figure it out. He bunched his muscles as he climbed aboard with Keen following. 

"You want to fly, or me," asked Keen as he spread his wing as an offering. 

Swifttail narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, anyone but you. I would rather have a fish do it," he purred warmly with his back slightly arching as he waltzed forward. He thrust his paw against the control before he glanced over his shoulder and nodded to his friends.

"You know, this was completely stupid of you two to come with me. I don't know if we're getting out of this and you two have families, or at least a chance at a family," rambled Ezra with his gaze almost blank in front of him. 

Keen drew over to Ezra and rested his head on his knee, sighing loudly. "We already have a family and you're apart of it. That's why we're here, for you. We'll be back and everything will be alright. After all, Swifttail has his kits and I have you."

"You're still leaving us, huh," questioned Ezra almost dejected. 

Keen flinched. "I don't know now. It depends on how this goes, I guess," he answered flatly. Now was not the time to have this conversation in this state. 

Swifttail quickly cut them off as they neared their target. All that he could think about was his kits looking at him, pleading with him to come home from this. He had forced himself to ignore it as he pressed on. He couldn't think of Snowfall, so brave and strong, just like her mother. Then there was Adderfang. He was always trying to convince everyone that he was strong with his stern eyes and rippling muscles. Then there was Blizzardstorm. Blizzardstorm was the most like him. He was so sensitive and compassionate. He was one of the best healers that he ever knew. 

He pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't think about them right now. He narrowed his eyes with his muzzle slightly wrinkling. 

They arrived in the hanger of the giant Destroyer. His fur seemed to fluff up as he finally landed the ship. He padded over to Keen and brushed his muzzle against his shoulder. "I'm scared, Keen. I don't know if I've ever been this scared before. Maybe when Adlerleaf died, but...."

"I promise that I'm going to get you back to your kits," vowed Keen with his shoulders tensing. He nudged Swifttail forward when he noticed that Ezra was moving already out of the ship. 

The three of them headed forward and were quickly caught. They didn't even try to fight back. Swifttail was thankful, considering he didn't have the energy to fight anymore. His muscles ached and he felt as if his bones were going to rip right out of his body. His eyes were tired and from the way that Keen was shaking, he was sure that he was just as tired as Swiftail was. 

A trooper walked over to Keen and almost wrestled him to the ground. Keen's lips lifted in the beginning of a snarl before he suppressed it. They started to shackle his wings together to prevent him from flying. "Where do you think that I'm going to go," Keen grumbled as they continue to tighten the restraints. "If I fly in space, I die! I'm sure you'd welcome that."

"Shut up," snapped the trooper as he back handed Keen. Keen stumbled with his head lifting in defeat. He rose to his full height as they thrust a muzzle over his face. It dug into his face and Keen instantly felt claustrophobic. He longed to call out to Swifttail, but there was nothing he could do about it. He staggered ever so slightly with the muzzle as they connected a chain around his neck that nearly started to choke him with his eyes watering. 

Swifttail watched as another trooper came toward him and gripped his head and pulled it backwards until Swifttail felt like his neck was going to break. A muzzle was thrust over his face and tightened. He felt blood start to drip from his face and his skin breaking. He closed his eyes and pictured Adlerleaf standing in front of him. 

‘Stay strong, my love.’

‘I will,’ Swifttail thought back as another trooper shoved him forward. He nearly stumbled over his paws as he was urged forward. Ezra at his side while Keen flanked him on the other side. They walked forward slowly, not knowing where they were being led.

It took a long time before they were finally able to be led into a room. They were forced forward and Keen instantly felt his fur spiking when he saw Thrawn in front of him. A growl rolled in his throat and he struggled not to spring forward. Although, his wings were tied and that made walking difficult. 

Swifttail bared his teeth in the muzzle. "Thrawn."

"I finally have the pleasure of meeting Swifttail, Keen, and Ezra," murmured Thrawn as he crept forward slowly with his eyes narrowed. "You look less fierce than I imagined." 

Swifttail forced his fur to lay flat as Ezra answered. "We surrender. We did what you want. Now leave Lothal alone."

"And the rest of the crew," added Swifttail before he could stop himself. He felt his throat almost close as he realized that he gave it away.

Thrawn walked closer with his fingers trailing on his desk. He lifted them and flicked it in Swifttail's direction. He stood firm with his shoulders tensed. "Your family, am I right? At least what's left of it."

"How dare you," snarled Swifttail before he could stop himself. "You won't dare come near my kits! I swear that I will end you!"

Thrawn rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in your kits. Your children are no interest of me," he muttered as he started to walk around you. "I'm not even allowed to do anything to you. You're not my endgame." 

"Why are you doing this," Ezra asked while Keen nodded in agreement.

Thrawn strolled up and leaned into Ezra. "I'd rather be on the side of the ones who win and that is the Empire. Ever wonder why there are no more Jedi. There used to be thousands of Jedi and now there are none. Ever wonder why." 

"Is that all you have," Keen inquired with his head tilting in amusement. "Then you have nothing on us."

Thrawn walked past him with his head tilted down. Keen narrowed his eyes with his ears shoved forward. "Come with me. I have someone who wants to meet you."


	126. It Can Be Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay," he asked as he padded over to her. He touched his nose to her shoulder and pressed against her with his chin rested on the panel. "Your ears are down."
> 
> Snowfall sneaked a small smile. "I'm just worried about Dad," he confessed with tears almost running freely down her face. "I mean, what if he doesn't come back? We've lost so many. I can't loose another."

Snowfall sat with her head rested on the control panel. Her ears were plastered against her head as tears started to roll down her face. She tried to paw them away, but she just couldn't. She just wanted Swifttail. 

"Hey."

Snowfall almost jumped out of her fur before she turned and saw Adderfang creeping closer. "Adderfang, it's only you," Snowfall sighed heavily with her head bowed. 

"Are you okay," he asked as he padded over to her. He touched his nose to her shoulder and pressed against her with his chin rested on the panel. "Your ears are down."

Snowfall sneaked a small smile. "I'm just worried about Dad," he confessed with tears almost running freely down her face. "I mean, what if he doesn't come back? We've lost so many. I can't loose another."

"I promise that we'll figure this out," reassured Adderfang before a shinning light seemed to creep into Adderfang's gaze. "Wait! I have an idea! What if I go and see if I can help?" 

Snowfall tilted her head before she shook her head vigorously. She pulled away from the control panel and almost pushed Adderfang into the corner. "Are you fish-brained! You'll be killed! Don't be an idiot," breathed Snowfall. She knew how stubborn Adderfang could be. She couldn't let him go through with this.

Too late. 

Adderfang's muscles were already tensed and ready to go. "Don't worry, Snowfall. Just cover for me, okay," Adderfang requested as he leaned forward and touched his nose to his sister's. "I love you. If I don't make it back, tell Blizzardstorm that I think that him that Silvermoon would make a great mate for him.”

Snowfall opened her mouth to protest, but Adderfang was already gone. She stood firm for a moment before Silvermoon padded up to her. "Hey, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." 

Snowfall's mouth moved, but no sounds came out. After a moment she struggled to face Silvermoon. "I'm just worried about my father," answered Snowfall truthfully. That was true. That was why Adderfang was doing what he was doing. Although, it was a little different with him going alone. This was a mission that he created. Then again, she didn't want to give him up, not yet. He was doing what he thought was right. He was old enough to make his own decisions, so Snowfall had to trust him.

"Everyone, gather up!" 

Relief washed over Snowfall as she charged forward with Silvermoon following. Silvermoon's eyes gleamed as she stoped at Hera's side. Snowfall just sat and looked at her paws. She could not have anyone ask her about Adderfang. She was a horrible liar and didn't want to be pressured into revealing anything.

"We need to hold off the forces as well as we can," Hera began as he gaze swept around. She quickly split them up and Snowfall was only half listening. 

"You're with me," announced Quivering Arrow as she walked over to Snowfall and dipped her head. She then leaned forward and glanced at her intently. "Are you alright, little one?"

Snowfall bared her teeth. "Why does everyone keep asking me?!"

Quivering Arrow's eyes flashed in hurt. She drew back slowly with her paws shuffling. "I'm sorry, dear. You're pretty stressed. I'll just give you some time." 

Snowfall set her jaw. She then tensed as Hera came over. She kneeled beside her with sympathy in her eyes. "Hi, Hera," murmured Snowfall bashfully as she rubbed her paws against the ground with embarrassment in her gaze. 

Hera stretched out a hand and tipped Snowfall's chin upward. Snowfall reluctantly met her gaze as Hera smiled. "Snowfall, is there something that you want to tell me? About Adderfang?"

Snowfall felt herself slowly breaking. It didn't help that Blizzardstorm had joined this conversation. His pale eyes looked over in Snowfall's direction, even though Snowfall knew that her brother couldn't see her. "I-I-I-I...."

"I heard him leave," Blizzardstorm announced before Snowfall had even realized what had happened. Her brother stepped forward and glanced up at Hera. "I heard him leave and I smelled him by the door. I believe that he left."

"He wanted to help Swifttail! I said that I was worried about him and he left," Snowfall confessed as she lifted a paw and rubbed it against her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make him go. I just said that he was worried and he did the rest."

Hera stroked Snowfall between the ears and Snowfall gasped a bit as she cried. "It's not your fault, Snowfall. It's alright," she chided as she looked over to Blizzardstorm. "We're just going to have to hope that he's alright." 

Snowfall's eyes rounded as she looked to the sky. She knew that her father was always saying that Adlerleaf was up there, watching over them as well as Leafshine, Birchfoot, Sorrelspeck, Bluefeather, Halftail, and everyone else that they had ever lost. They were watching over her as well. She just hoped that they were watching over her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Keen emerged into a long walkway in a very vast area, he instantly felt a little better. He was no longer constricted in such small area. Although, he was nervous as to why there was an elderly man in the middle of the room. More or less he was there. He was there in a hologram form. 

"Welcome the Emperor," Thrawn breathed.

The man turned and looked over to them. Swifttail almost gagged as he forced his paws to move. He noticed this man ever so slightly. He just couldn't figure out why. He was quite normal appearing, but the darkness that surrounded him was real. Swifttail could feel it in every hair on his body.

"Swifttail, Keen, and Ezra Bridger. I've heard a lot about you three. You've been causing a good bit of trouble, haven't you," he chided with a glint in his gaze that made Swifttail what to turn tail and run.

Keen forced his head to lift to meet his gaze. "We have nothing to say to you," he replied curtly.

"I don't believe that that is true," argued the Emperor as he pointed a finger at Keen. "A strong Jedi like your deserves much more than the life of a rebel. If you would join my cause, I assure you that I will make you into something great."

Keen bared his teeth with his muzzle stopping him from snapping. It wouldn't have mattered, though, since the Emperor was still a hologram. "Coward," Keen hissed under his breath.

Suddenly, the door opened once more. Thrawn walked forward and led a lithe puma with rippling muscles over to them. Swifttail's eyes stretched wide as he tried to lunge for him. "Adderfang!"

Swifttail's body turned rigid as he felt an invisible hand grip him. He fell backwards harshly and knocked the air right from him. He choked out a few breaths before he watched Adderfang rush over to him. He had on a muzzle as well, but that didn't stop him from pressing his forehead against his father's. Swifttail purred loudly as he hauled himself to his paws.

"What are you doing here," breathed Swifttail.

"I couldn't just leave you here! Snowfall and I were worried. I knew that I had to come," Adderfang rambled. His voice was firm, but his gaze betrayed his fear. 

Swifttail opened his mouth to speaks when a sudden bright light seemed to illuminate his pelt. Ezra leaned forward and blinked his eyes almost in a haze. Keen was next. His body felt weak as he almost collapsed. He was forced to sit while his breath came in almost ragged gasps.

"What? What!" 

Swifttail lunged forward after his him with Adderfang right behind. He skidded to a halt after what he saw. He blinked his eyes a few times when he realized that it was real in front of him. At least, he thought that it was real.

He saw Adlerleaf standing tall while she pressed a paw against Leafshine's shoulders. "That's it," murmured Adlerleaf with a small nod. "You're getting really good at this, little one. Soon you'll be as strong as your father!"

"Me too," yowled a voice that Swifttail didn't recognize. He had to blink his eyes a few times before he noticed the dark brown and white pelt of a tom that he hadn't come to know. He could only dream of him. 

‘Eaglefeather,’ Swifttail thought. 

He watched the son that had died with Adlerleaf leap around her paws. He pushed Leafshine before Leafshine started to wrestle with him. Adlerleaf purred as Halftail came beside her. He licked her ear while Bine strode up with Blizzardstorm, Snownfall, and Adderfang at her side. 

"These kits are wonderful hunters, Swifttail. You should be very proud of them," meowed Bine. Her beautiful voice seemed to carry over to Swifttail's ear. He had never known his mother. Yet, now he knew exactly everything about her. He just longed to feel his mother press against him on one side and Adlerleaf on the other. That was just perfect and it seemed too real.

Swifttail breathed heavily. "It seems so real." 

"It can be," the Emperor offered with his eyes gleaming in the hologram. "You just have to choose."

Adderfang gulped a bit before he looked up. He had a strange and different look in his eyes. It almost made Swifttail's blood turn ice cold in his veins.

"That's what I want. I will join you."


	127. Take Them Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifttail was barely able to snap out of it as he heard his son's almost nonexistent mew. It had been so quiet and timid that he hadn't thought that it had come from Adderfang. He looked over to Adderfang once he was able to tear his gaze away from the dream in front of him.
> 
> "Adderfang, what did—“
> 
> "I want to be with him," cut off Adderfang as he glanced at his paws as if meeting his father's gaze was just too hard. He squinted his gaze before he shied over to the hologram of the Emperor.

Swifttail was barely able to snap out of it as he heard his son's almost nonexistent mew. It had been so quiet and timid that he hadn't thought that it had come from Adderfang. He looked over to Adderfang once he was able to tear his gaze away from the dream in front of him.

"Adderfang, what did—“

"I want to be with him," cut off Adderfang as he glanced at his paws as if meeting his father's gaze was just too hard. He squinted his gaze before he shied over to the hologram of the Emperor. 

Swifttail felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest. He had never felt betrayal like this before. This was even more painful than when his daughter and mate had died. This was something new. This was a different level of pain.

"Adderfang, you can't," Swifttail began as he felt the pain give way to rage. "How could you?! You can't just abandon us like this. How could you even think of doing something like this?" 

Adderfang looked anywhere except for his father's face. Instead, his gaze traveled around until he stared somewhere past his father. "I've seen the future and what it can entail for me. I can't just stay with my littermates, following their dreams forever."

"I never asked you to," pointed out Swifttail, at a loss for what to say other than that. His head almost fell as he thought about what else he should say to make the situation better. Had he neglected his son? 

Adderfang snorted. "Well, it was always about everyone else and now I've chosen what I'm going to do with my life. I can't do this anymore," he breathed as he started to walk back toward the Emperor. 

"Good choice," he told the young tom with his eyes gleaming. "You've made the right decision. We will use what you've learned as a young Jedi. We will just enhance that." 

Keen turned to face Swifttail with his eyes clouding. "Resist whatever temptations you see," Keen urged, even though Swifttail could tell that he was really struggling with this. "We must be strong!"

Swifttail gritted his teeth while his muscles tensed. He glanced up at the Emperor before he forced his gaze away from the dream that he longed to come true. "No," he simply stated. 

"And what about you, Ezra? You know that no one is ever gone forever. This is your chance to see them again and bring them back. Isn't that what you want," he drawled in such a persuasive voice it was hard not to be sucked in right away.

Ezra looked at the door before he reached out a hand to touch the panel. Swifttail held his breath before Ezra used the force to bring the door crumpling down. Debris rained down around them and Swifttail wouldn't have moved if Keen hadn't shoved him.

"Go," snarled Keen as he pelted forward. Swifttail turned and followed and was relieved when he saw Adderfang hot on his tail. He was afraid that the young tom had been serious about joining the Emperor. Now he thought that it was just a rouse, or so he hoped. 

They emerged out just as the entire rock structure came tumbling down. A chunk slammed into Keen's shoulder, right above his wing. Keen yowled in pain as he crumpled to the ground. His right wing sprawled out while his ears plastered against his head. Tears caught in his gaze, but Keen was sure to stomp it out. There was no way that he was going to cry over just a jarred shoulder.

"Keen," exclaimed Swifttail as he bounded over to his friend. He rested a paw against the shoulder. It wasn't dislocated from what he could tell, but it would probably bruise. "You alright?" 

"Fine," Keen choked out as he spat a bit on the ground. He rose to his paws and tucked his wings against his flank, despite the pain. His eyes were blazing in rage as he looked forward. "We have company."

Ezra motioned to the three Imperial Guards in red with electrodes standing in front of them. They weren't going to back down and neither was the Ghost crew. It was going to be a fight to the death. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Swifttail saw Adderfang start to shift over to the Imperial's side. Swifttail turned on his son with horror in his eyes. "Adderfang, you're not serious about this?"

"I'm not coming back with you, Dad," choked out Adderfang as if every word was like knives in his throat that he couldn't expel without a fight. 

"What," Swifttail gasped. 

Adderfang thrust a paw against the ground. "I've heard that they can teach me more than they ever taught you. I never wanted to be in the Rebellion! I just wanted a normal life and I never got one! I don't want this for the rest of my life. I want to be on the winning side!"

Horror showed on Swifttail's face. His mouth slightly gaped open while his muscles felt weak. He almost collapsed, but he tried to stop himself from swaying on his paws. He sucked in a heavy breath before he jutted out his claws to keep himself from falling sideways. 

"Adderfang, please. Don't do this. This isn't the son that I raised," Swifttail breathed with his tail tip twitching behind him.

Adderfang lowered into an attack crouch and squared his shoulders. "Then you don't know me at all," Adderfang snarled before he leaped for his father. 

Swifttail saw it coming and jumped sideways. Adderfang slid against the ground, his claws slowing his descent. Adderfang yowled in frustration as he darted forward. He didn't think. He just reacted. 

He launched himself for his father and this time Swifttail stood his ground. Swifttail reared on his hind legs and caught his son. His claws sunk into Adderfang's shoulder. He tried to just grab the fur, but a few drops of blood started to fall onto the ground and soak Adderfang's shoulder fur. Adderfang bared his teeth before he thrust his head against his father's. Swifttail felt the jolt and slightly staggered sideways. Tears showed in his gaze as he was thrown to the ground.

"You were always so weak! You and Halftail! Everyone is weak and I'm the only one that's strong! This is how it has to be," growled Adderfang as he raked his claws against Swifttail's muzzle. 

Blood sprayed the ground from the slash. Swifttail gritted his teeth before he thrust his hind legs against his son's chest to propel him backwards. Adderfang slammed his shoulder against the ground. He rolled onto his paws before he charged for Swifttail again. Swifttail met Adderfang with his paws outstretched. They grasped into Swifttail's shoulders, tearing tufts of fur out in the process. Swifttail thrust his head against Adderfang's jaw. He really didn't want to use his claws, but he knew that Adderfang was aiming to kill and he couldn't have that happen. He was not going to be taken down by his son! 

Swifttail managed to wrestle Adderfang off of him. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream. ‘I'm sorry, Adlerleaf! This is how it has to be!’

Swifttail readied himself as he charged for his son once more. Adderfang laid almost unresponsive on the floor with is mouth slightly open. Suddenly, as Swifttail neared, Adderfang seemed to spring to life. His eyes narrowed as he sprang upward. He thrust a paw and shot it against Swifttail's throat. It sliced through his thick fur and into his flesh. Blood poured from the wound and started to drench the ground. 

It became so slippery that Adderfang fell. He pulled his paw from Swifttail's throat and even more blood spurted out. Swifttail promptly collapsed. His mouth struggled to move as he breathed with his paws almost churning helplessly against the ground. He couldn't speak and all he felt was agony. It felt like someone had just ripped out his throat. He began to feel lightheaded as a tear rolled down his face. 

"SWIFTTAIL!"

Adderfang stumbled back as Keen darted to his side. Keen looked down in horror as he felt his stomach churning. He felt like he was going to be sick while tears ran down his face like small rivers. His fur spiked along his spine as he swiveled around to face Adderfang. Adderfang looked just as horrified as Keen was. He looked down at his father as he felt like he was going to be sick.

"You," snarled Keen with his shoulders tensed. He immediately darted for Adderfang and plowed him over. The tom didn't even try to right back. Keen slammed him to the ground and snarled in Adderfang's face. "This is your fault! You killed your own father! You selfish son of a—“

"Keen!"

Keen spun around and saw Ezra standing there. He lowered his paw and glanced over to Ezra. "Ezra," rasped Keen as he turned his murderous eyes on Adderfang. "He killed his own father! He killed Swifttail!"

"I know," chided Ezra as he walked over to Keen and rested a hand on his shoulders. He noticed that grief already showed on his face. "I loved him too, but Swifttail wouldn't have wanted you to kill his son."

Keen knew deep down for it to be true. He took a set backwards with his fur plastered against his flank. "Ezra, he's gone," he choked out as he leaped off of Adderfang and walked over to Swifttail. He shoved his nose against his best friend's cheek. Just a minute ago he had heard his voice. Now, he was laying dead in a pool of his own blood. Keen felt the blood seep his fur as he started to choke on loud sobs that shook his entire body. 

Ezra collapsed against Keen with an arm draped over Keen. They stared at Swifttail. His one black and white spotted fur was not russet with his own blood. It clumped in certain areas and his body was rigid and his eyes open and lifeless. Breath no longer moved from his body and his muscles never again would tense. He wouldn't laugh again or be able to spend any time with his kits. It was one of the worst punishments that Keen could ever think of and to think that his own son had been the one to take him down.

"Keen, we have to go," Ezra said after a moment.

Keen shook his head. "We can't just leave him here! Not like this," he wailed with his eyes stretched wide in terror. "Please, we have to bring him with us." 

"No," Ezra told him firmly. He rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a smalls squeeze. There was just enough pain to make him feel uncomfortable. He glanced over to him and met Ezra's calm gaze. "We have to go. He's not here. It's just his body. He's with his mate and daughter right now."

Keen reluctantly drew away from Swifttail. He shot once more glance at Adderfang. His own pelt was bathed in his father's blood. He seemed too stunned to do much. However, he wasn't grieving nearly as much as Ezra and Keen. If fact, he seemed almost pleased with himself. 

"Keen," Ezra called to him firmly. "We have to go, now!"

"I'm sorry, Swifttail. I'm so sorry," breathed Keen as he turned tail and darted forward. He caught Adderfang's gaze and sent up a silent prayer. 

‘Please, let me kill him one day. That's all that I need. I want to avenge Swifttail's death!’

He forced his paws to pound forward. He had to keep his composure. They still had a mission. They had to take down Thrawn. They had to take down the Empire.


	128. Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How are you here," Thrawn asked. 
> 
> "You think that you can get rid of us that easily," asked Ezra with a small grin. "I don't think so.“

They headed to the bridge with such intensity that nothing could stop them. At least, that's what Keen kept telling himself. They had to get this right, for Swifttail. Actually, for everyone that had given their lives for this. He wasn't about to give up now. 

Keen exploded onto the bridge with his muscles tensing. His teeth bared as he saw Thrawn standing right in front of them. He was the reason that they were there. He was the reason that Adderfang had turned and Swifttail was now dead and alone!

"How are you here," Thrawn asked. 

"You think that you can get rid of us that easily," asked Ezra with a small grin. "I don't think so.“

Suddenly, there was a heavy bellow as something pressed against the side of the ship. Keen grinned. Right on schedule. He knew that he could trust Ezra's plan. 

Blasts rose up and Keen realized that he didn't have his lightsaber. No matter, he would make due without them. He snarled as he slammed into a trooper that had been trying to take down Ezra. Not on his watch.

He thrust his body against him before he kicked him hard against the helmet, knocking him out cold. He suddenly felt a blast lodge against his wing bone, slicing through his feathers and flesh of his wing. Keen gasped as he fell sideways and continued to pant heavily. He saw Ezra stagger as well as a shot slammed into his shoulder. He almost fell against Keen as he looked up over to Thrawn. 

"Your days of triumph are over," Thrawn told them triumphantly. "Don't do anything stupid."

Suddenly, one of the creatures slammed into the glass and it shattered. The tendrils wrapped around Thrawn and started to choke him and hold him in place. Keen watched with a gleam in his gaze.

The troopers advanced behind them, but Ezra pushed them back easily. Sparks flew beside them and almost rained over Keen's muzzle. Keen looked around and noticed that blue sparks were glowing from the tendrils of the creatures.

"Ezra, Swifttail, Keen, Adderfang, you have to get out of there! It's going into hyperspace," cried Hera over the comms of the Destroyer. 

Ezra shook his head. "I have to see this through. Keen, you should go."

"Wait, where's Swifttail and Adderfang," Snowfall suddenly cried from behind Hera. Keen could just see her fighting her way up there to hear from her father. 

Keen hung his head as he glanced over to Ezra. He knew that now wasn't really the time, but he couldn't ignore it either. "Swifttail didn't make it." 

"What," Snowfall wailed. 

Ezra glanced back over to Keen. "Go, Keen. Be there for them. Have a mate and a family that you've always wanted. I promise that we'll see each other again."

"Wait, what? I can't leave you," whimpered Keen as he lifted a paw to rub at his eyes. "Ezra, you're my best friend for so long. We've been through so much. I can't loose anyone else!"

Ezra kneeled down and wrapped Keen in a comforting hug. "I will never forget you, Keen. We'll see each other again. You deserve to be happy and I know your destiny lies with that wolf pack. Now go," he commanded with a gentle gaze. "Please."

Keen reluctantly drew away before he bounded into Ezra's arms. He licked his cheek as he swallowed more tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ezra told him as he ran his fingers through his fur. After what felt like a lifetime, Keen drew away. He lifted his head and let out a bellowing howl. 

Ezra howled back in amusement as he nodded to him. Keen stole one more glance before he leaped out of the splintering glass. He spread his wings painfully before he realized that he wasn't quite up to flying. The shot had shredded his wing and he was flying sideways.

He managed to land over by the giant dome and force his way in. He had barely set paw into the control center when he felt Snowfall rush to him. She started to sob into his fur and, at first, Keen wasn't even sure what to do about it. "Shh, shhh," chided Keen as he licked Snowfall between the ears. "We'll get through it."

"I want to know what happened," Snowfall choked out. "Please!" 

"We will talk about this later," broke in Silvermoon. She darted forward and Keen noticed that her shoulder fur was clumped in blood. She didn't show any pain and Keen commended her for that.

Hera rushed up to them. "Where's Ezra?" 

"He's not coming. He has to see his mission through. But, we have to finish the mission here," announced Keen as he looked over to the control panel. He wasn't sure why, but he instantly fit into the leader role. He never had been seen as one, but then again, Halftail, Kanan, Ezra, or Swifttail was always in control. Now that they were gone, it was up to him.

Molis crept in as he dipped his head at Keen. "I'll get it down. The rest of you head to the Ghost. I'll be right there."

"I'll help," Quivering Arrow added as she jumped over to Molis with her shoulders tensed. "I know how to take something like this down. Trust me." 

Keen nodded slowly. "If you're sure. The rest of us, let's go! They'll be coming in a moment."

No one argued with him as he led the way through the hanger to the Ghost. He ushered everyone on, including a very numb Snowfall. Silvermoon and Blizzardstorm clustered against her. Once everyone was on, Keen waiting at the entrance for Molis and Quivering Arrow. 

The ship suddenly started to shake. Keen gasped as he narrowed his eyes. "Come on. Come on!"

He suddenly saw Quivering Arrow's face, followed by Molis puffing behind her. The two of them shot forward and into the Ghost. Keen brought up the rear. The ship gave another shake and Keen fell harshly on his wing once more. He gritted his teeth together before he forced himself back to his paws and closed the door.

The Ghost took off and Keen padded to the bridge of the Ghost. He couldn't believe how many they had lost in such a short amount of time. It was beyond heartbreaking. He almost couldn't take it.

After what felt like a lifetime, a small message popped up in the Ghost. Keen beamed when he saw Ezra standing there. "Ezra!"

"I'm glad that you got out, Keen. You deserve to have a life, you all do. I'll see you guys again, I'm sure. I just hope that I'll see you soon. May the Force Be With You." 

The message cut out just as the Ghost landed in the small cavern that they had been living in for the time being. As soon as they did, Keen saw the wolf pack waiting for him. Keen headed out and barked excitedly as he charged over to the wolves. He bypassed Akilan and headed straight for Jesamane. 

Jesamane leaped on her paws and yipped like a pup as she saw Keen. He leaned forward and touched his nose to hers. She wagged her tail with her eyes gleaming. They brushed their cheeks against one another before Keen pressed against her. He intertwined his tail with hers and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I guess that answers that question." 

Keen glanced up and saw Hera making her way over to him. Her eyes were bright with empathy. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, more than anything," breathed Keen as he nodded to Jesamane.

Hera kneeled forward and rubbed her hand against his cheek. Keen rumbled before he licked it affectionately. "Then stay with her. Make a family with her. Be what you've always wanted to be."

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me, what everyone has done for me," Keen added as he saw the rest of the Ghost crew crowd around him and Jesamane. 

Molis stepped forward and pressed his forehead against Keen's. "Thank you for making my aunt so happy, Molis. I know that she really loved you." 

"May the force be with you," Molis told him as he drew back. He then tilted his head up and howled deeply. Akilan and Reilen started to howl while Jesamane did the same. It took a moment before Keen did the same.

It went on for a few moments before Akilan padded up to Keen. He bellowed heavily through his nose as he threw his head to the side. He slightly growled as he darted forward with his paws barely touching the ground as he went. His mate followed while Jesamane pressed her nose against his shoulder. Keen knew that it was time to go.

"Bye, Keen," called Juniperheart as she waved her paw at him. 

Keen let out one final bark before he turned and started after his new family. He finally knew where he belonged.


	129. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like it, do you?" 
> 
> Snowfall spun around and saw a human women. She seemed nice enough and her eyes were cheerful. She was older, but still beautiful in Snowfall's eyes.
> 
> "I-I'm sorry," she stammered in embarrassment as he head hung. "Is this your ship? I was just looking. I'll leave now."

A moon later, the Ghost arrived back at Yavin 4. It was buzzing with activity and it almost caught Snowfall off guard. Everyone came up to her to offer their sympathies to her and Blizzardstorm. She just tried to brush them off. She just wanted to be alone. 

"Hey, Blizzardstorm," called one of the X-Wing fighters as he bounded over to the blind tom.

Blizzardstorm tilted his head in surprise. "What do you need?" 

"They say that you're a healer and my friend has a really bad stomachache. Do you think that you can find out what's wrong," he asked hopefully.

Having purpose made Blizzardstorm immediately brighten as he nodded vigorously. "Show me where he is. I'll be able to make an educated guess once I see him."

Silvermoon purred in amusement as she glanced over to Snowfall. "I'm going to see how Quivering Arrow, Juniperheart, and Rockslidestep are getting along. Are you going to be okay on you own?"

"Yeah," sighed Snowfall. Secretly she wanted to be on her own for just a bit. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

Silvermoon dipped her head before she darted forward. Snowfall watched her go before she started to walk around aimlessly. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Maybe she was actually looking for a reminder of her father? Hera had told her what happened in a message that Keen had sent. She still couldn't believe that her brother had murdered her father. She had thought that she knew Adderfang so well. Apparently she hadn't known him at all. 

She cautiously made her way over to the X-Wings. She leaned against one and her mind raced. All she could think about was flying it. The wind through her fur was one of the best sensations she had ever experienced. However, she couldn't bring herself to fly the Ghost. Too many painful memories on there.

"Like it, do you?" 

Snowfall spun around and saw a human women. She seemed nice enough and her eyes were cheerful. She was older, but still beautiful in Snowfall's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered in embarrassment as he head hung. "Is this your ship? I was just looking. I'll leave now."

"Wait," she began as she lifted a hand. She kneeled down and smiled at her kindly. "You're Swifttail's daughter, huh? Snowfall. I've heard a lot about you." 

She nodded as heat rose into her cheeks. "All good I hope."

"Of course! I'm Shara Bey Dameron. My husband is Kes Dameron. You might've seen him around here," she introduced. Her head tilted toward the fighter. "This is the pride and joy of my life. At least, until we start a family."

Snowfall beamed. "That's great. Have you been here long?"

She shrugged. "Long enough. I'll tell you the story over dinner if you want. Gravy over biscuits," she announced as she motioned toward the mess hall. 

Snowfall felt her heart tug after her. She thought that she was betraying her crew. However, she knew that she would have to move on eventually. They all had to move on. It seemed like Blizzardstorm and Silvermoon were going to start a family very soon. She didn't want to be in the middle of that. Molis was getting older while Quivering Arrow, Juniperheart, and Rockslide were already a family. It was about time she thought about herself and not anyone else. Besides, this family seemed nice. It was as if she had found a new place and new people to hang out with.

"Are you coming," asked Shara.

Snowfall brightened. "Yeah! I'd like to hear all about your X-Wing," she exclaimed as she pelted forward, her paws barely touching the ground as she went. 

‘I'll never forget you, Dad. Or anyone that we've lost. But, it's time to start my own life. One day I'll see you all. But, until then, I'm with the Rebellion. I won't stop until the Empire is destroyed. I thought I was just a star among planets. But, now, I'm a planet among stars.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part in this story for this series. I have others that I’m writing at the moment, but it may be a while before I’m able to edit and publish them. Thank you to everyone who had read to this point. I know how long this was and I enjoyed writing every chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
